


Marvel Oneshots & More!

by ImJustFandomTrash



Category: Avengers, Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Push (2009), Real Person Fiction, Snowpiercer (2013), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spiderman: Homecoming
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut, some of these are nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 188
Words: 183,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustFandomTrash/pseuds/ImJustFandomTrash
Summary: Hello! These are all from my tumblr, Chris-Evans-Imagines! In order to save my work from being deleted, I've decided to upload them here. Hope you enjoy my old ass work lol!These are all of Chris Evans, Sebastian Stan, Tom Holland, and their characters! I hope you enjoy! Requests are closed!Also, a lot of these are from when I first began writing on Tumblr. I didn't delete or edit these because it is really nice to look back and see how much I have improved. Though, I won't deny that they are pretty cringe-worthy. I hope you enjoy being able to see the progress I have made over the years!Please comment on each one that you read! It is greatly appreciated.





	1. FAQ/Rules for Requesting

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to leave comments as well!

# Rules for Requesting/FAQ

_1\. You must specify whether or not what you are requesting is an one shot or imagine, or I will not do your request._

_2\. If you do not specify, and I tell you no, but you go and say “Oh! I’m sorry it’s a oneshot/imagine :)))” I am still not doing the request. It is quite rude to do something like that. However, you are more than welcome to send in a different request._

_3\. If I like your request enough, but you didn’t specify whether or not it was a oneshot/imagine, I MIGHT put it on the list._

_4\. Every genre is unlimited to being written. Drama, Smut, Angst, etc. Everything will be tagged appropriately. Though, sometimes I do struggle with Romance because I’m not into romance or chick flicks….lol_

_5\. I have graduated high school, but that does not mean I am going to immediately come back. I am now in college, and my motivation and inspiration are still trying to regrow. Please be patient. I am doing my best._

_6\. Nevertheless, I am going to be starting college in **August of this year.** Please, please, _ **_please_ ** _be patient with me. I promise, I am doing my best._

##  **_FAQ_ **

**_1\. What is the difference between a one-shot and an imagine?_ **

My one shots and imagines have word length differences. My one shots are usually around 800-1000+ words. These are the ones that usually have sequels or different parts to them and are the most desired.

My imagines have a 600-800 word limit. These are usually requested when someone wants something quick and to-the-point. They are not requested often, but in my opinion, these are the funnest type of requests to do because it jumps right in. However, sometimes I will exceed the limit if I like the idea a lot. It doesn’t happen often, but it does happen.

_**2\. Who do you write for?** _

Obviously, I write for Chris Evans and his characters [ex: Steve Rogers, Johnny Storm, etc], but I also write for Sebastian Stan and his characters [ex: Jefferson, Bucky Barnes, etc] as has been heavily expressed.

I’ve recently decided to add Tom Holland and his character, Peter Parker. He’s kind of growing on me :)

_**3\. Do you write fluff?** _

Hell yeah I do! I will write everything. See number 5 below.

_**4\. Do you write Children! Reader & Sister! Reader Inserts?** _

YES! I love writing about being the daughter of certain characters! I fucking love writing these, man.

**_5\. What will you not write?_ **

I will write everything, even though I may not be comfortable with it. Things that I will write, but certainly am not comfortable with writing are: Cheating, Emotional Abuse, Physical Abuse, Self Harm, and other very serious things of the like.

Please note that I will never romanticize this stuff unless it is an AU.

_Note: I have recently stopped writing the following: Rape, Sexual Abuse, Necrophilia, Incest, and Pedophilia. I have become extremely uncomfortable writing for all of the above listed, and I will not write a request with any of these. Whether alluded, foreshadowed, or explicitly stated._

**_6\. Can I send you a request via the IM system? (For Tumblr Folk)_ **

No. I ask that you send your requests in via the ask system. I use the IM system only for talking to individuals, usually those I befriend and those who need to talk to someone. Nevertheless, it’s easier to keep track of the request if sent in as an ask, than an IM.

_**7\. Can I send you a request via the submit box? (For Tumblr)**_

No. I ask that you send your requests in via the ask system. I promise you that I am going to see your request if you send it there. Be patient.

**_8\. Can I send you a request set during Infinity War?_ **

Yes! I have finally seen it lol. Sorry about that wait. 

_**9\. Can I ever just talk to you or ask you for advice?** _

Of course! I know I come off as an asshole, but I promise I will help those in need! You are more than welcome to send me a PM or an ask if you ever need anything at all!

_PLEASE SEND YOUR REQUESTS IN THE COMMENTS OF THIS CHAPTER ONLY! THANK YOU!_

_If you have a question that wasn’t answered here, don’t be afraid to send in an ask :)_


	2. I've Got a Secret (Chris Evans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit Content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from like five years ago. I didn't want to upload this, but I figured that you guys should be able to look at how far I have come as well!

Chris Evans x Victorias Secret Model! Reader

Request

—-

A/n: to be honest, you are not gonna be the skinny models you see on TV from VS. Everyone’s body is beautiful, whether you are curvy or skinny, perfect skin or scarred. Please, love yourself and who you are. I think you are beautiful in every way. That is all c:

—-

Genre: Romance

Rated: Mature

Warning: SMUTTY SMUT SMUT, rough sex, pinning, blowjob, desk sex, Dom! Chris, hair pulling, biting

—–

A/n (again): requester, you asked for it….lol

—-

You were a model. However, not any type of model. You were a Victoria’s Secret model. You were a little bigger than the rest of the models but your self-confidence skyrocketed through the roof when you got in. You were in the dressing room, getting your hair curled, makeup applied when your manager, Mr. Justin Cor dropped in. His green eyes sparkled with joy as he flipped his brown hair and stated, kissing your shoulder. 

“You look absolutely gorgeous, darling.”

You smiled and stated.

“Your flattery has flattened me.”

You both laughed and Justin stated, winking and pinching your cheek gently. 

“I’ve got a very hot surprise for you!”

“Who’s the hottie?”

Justin whispered in your ear.

“Chris Evans.”

You gasped and blushed, mouthing ‘no way.’ Justin nodded and you clapped. 

“Would you like to meet him?”

You nodded and tightened the robe that covered your nude body. You followed Justin out to the shoot and blushed. There, sitting on the white bed in the middle of the room, was Chris Evans. He was shirtless, wearing dark washed jeans that rode low on his hips and playing with his phone. Justin stated.

“Chris, meet your model partner (y/n). She’s gonna be modeling with you today. We still have a few minutes so why don't you two spend the ten minutes you have together, alright.”

Chris’s blue eyes looked up and widened at you. He looked you up and down and you suddenly felt a little self-conscious. Chris smiled and stated, kissing your hand 

“Such a pleasure to meet you, (y/n). I’m Chris.”

You smiled and blushed.

“I know. I have to say, your role in Captain America was amazing.”

You whispered in his ear.

“You looked rather sexy in the suit.”

Chris bit his lip and looked up at you. You smiled and Justin clapped, making you jump.

“Alright, let’s get started. Alright, Chris, get on the bed but lay on your side. Yeah, have your leg kinda-ok, you got this.”

Everyone laughed and you giggled. Chris looked over at you.

“(Y/n), go ahead and get up there.”

You blushed and got onto the bed, Chris watching and You remembered what Justin told you to do beforehand. You pressed your body against Chris slightly and let your robe fall off. Chris grunted a bit and you smirked, whispering. 

“What’s the matter? Are you a little bothered by this, Evans?”

He didn’t reply. You turned your head and looked at the camera as Chris wrapped his arms around you and dug his nose into your neck. Justin gave a thumbs up. You smiled as Justin stated.

“Gorgeous, darling. This one is gonna be a little intimate. (Y/n), turn towards the camera. Chris, I want you to cover her breasts with your arms. Have a possessive look in your eye. (Y/n), make it look like you submitted. Open your mouth a little. There you go.”

You were blushing. Chris had you pressed into his chest as he held his arms over your plump, cold breasts. Goosebumps lined your body as you stated after they took the photo.

“It’s too cold for this!”

Chris whispered in your ear.

“Or you’re just getting a little horny, aren’t you?”

**-timeskip-**

You were in your dressing room when a knock on the dor came. You closed your robe and opened the door, gasping a bit when you saw Chris.

“Chris, hey. What’s up?”

Chris closed the door then kissed you roughly, pushing you into your desk that acted as a table. He stated, panting a bit.

“You’re gonna fix this.”

He bucked into you and you gasped, feeling his erection. You blushed and Chris picked you up, laying you on the desk and pinned your hands above your head with one hand, undoing your robe with the other. Chris asked huskily.

“You were so horny when I held you in my arms like that, weren't you? I know you were when I laid atop you. ”

He kneaded your breast then sucked on your nipple, causing a heat in your Netherlands to get hotter. Your pussy started to drip as Chris gave your neglected nipple attention. His tongue flicked out and circled your nipple, teasing you. You bucked into Chris, silently begging for friction and Chris snarled out.

“Don’t fucking move. Don’t. You move when I tell you too.”

You whined and stated.

“Yes, Captain.”

Chris hissed a bit and grunted. He picked you up and you watched as he unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans slowly, teasing you. He ordered, nodding once.

“Get on your knees.”

You did as told as Chris let his member run wild. You were impressed by his size and he, again, ordered. 

“Suck.”

You licked a long stride up his member and tried not to grin at his moan. You took the head of his dick into your mouth, running your tongue over the slit that leaked precum. He cussed, fisting your hair into his hand. You slowly took more of his member into your mouth, loving the whimpers coming from Chris. He pushed your head and pulled as you started to suck him off.

“Fuck, you look so gorgeous down there. You’re MY slut, you got it?”

You hummed in response and Chris grunted, jaw clenched. He pulled you off and kissed you roughly, shoving his tongue into your mouth. You were severely turned on by the thought of Chris tasting himself in your mouth. He laid you on the desk and ordered.

“Spread those legs for me, baby girl. I wanna see that gorgeous cunt dripping.”

You did as told and Chris smirked. He trailed kisses up your legs and bit a dark mark into your thigh. You gasped as he bit your other thigh then dived right in. His mouth kissed your sex and a flush covered your face. 

“Watch me eat you out.”

You opened your eyes as Chris flicked his tongue out over your clit and pinned your hips down onto the desk. You whined as Chris slid his tongue up and down your entrance, pushing in when he felt like it. The coil in your stomach was tightening and you grabbed his hair, gently massaging his scalp. He hummed in appreciation and you gasped as the vibrations stimulated your need. Chris growled out.

“Beg for me to let you cum.”

“Please! Let me cum!”

He stated, thrusting his fingers in and out of you.

“You can do better than that.”

“Let me cum, Captain! Please! I beg of you!”

Chris grinned and sucked harshly on your clit, thrusting his fingers faster, and hummed in approval. You were pushed over the edge and screamed his name, arching off the table and Chris lapped up your juices. He pulled his fingers out, sucking on your juices and complemented. 

“You taste so fucking good, (y/n).”

Chris pressed his body onto yours, kissing and biting your neck as he kneaded your breasts. He pulled out a condom, ripping the package with his teeth and slipped it on carefully. He then positioned himself at your entrance and slammed into you. You gasped as Chris immediately started pounding into you, moaning and he let his head fall back. He demanded

“Whom do you belong to, sweetheart?”

“You, Chris! Please don’t stop!”

You cried out, digging your nails into his skin as you dragged them down his shoulders and arms. Chris hissed out a bit and kissed your neck, biting and sucking the flesh. He kept pounding into you as he angled himself. He slammed into your g spot and you screamed out, arching your back. The coil was getting so tight and Chris commanded hotly in your ear.

“Cum for me.”

You came hard, white assaulting your vision as you screamed out Chris’s name. Chris gave a throaty moan and his thrusts were faltering. He came, thrusting a few more times before pulling out and panting. He looked up at your sleepy face and asked.

“My place or yours?”

“Yours.”

You stated sleepily. Chris gave a sweet smile and nodded. 

_'That was the best sex I ever had.’_

You thought as you watched Chris fix himself up. Yeah. Definitely.


	3. Goo or Gaa? (Chris Evans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy Content Ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking back on all my old work, I see how flawed my strategy was LOL. I was trying so hard, y'all XD

Chris Evans x Reader

 **Imagine** : Chris as a dad to a 5-month-old baby boy and seeing how cute he is with him.

—-

A/n: I am squealing like…..so bad right now. Fluff shall ensue. WRITE ALL THE FLUFF!!!!

—-

Genre: Fluff, Family, Romance

Rated: Everyone

Warning: IT’S SO FLUFFEH, swearing

—–

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—-

You were watching Chris from the couch as he sat in the square, small pool that acted as a play area. It was high enough for you 5-month-old son Grayson to see over but not climb over. Chris was playing with your son as you took secret pictures. Chris rolled onto his back, picked up your son, and lifted him into the air while making cute sounds.

“Whooo!”

You giggled and Chris looked over, smiling and he glanced at your pregnant stomach, you just starting to show. Chris went back to playing with Grayson as you rubbed your stomach. Grayson gave a loud laugh as Chris gave him raspberries and kisses all over his face. You smiled affectionately as Chris asked.

“Do you think he’s gonna be a good boy when he’s older?”

“Definitely going to be a heartthrob. To answer your question, he is your son.”

Chris smiled and picked up your son, throwing him into the air and catching him. He set Grayson down and quickly made your way to you. Chris kissed you softly before putting a hand on your stomach and kneeling. He stated.

“Hello, mini-me…or mini (y/n). This is your father speaking.”

You laughed as Chris started saying. 

“I must say your mother is absolutely fantastic in bed-”

“-don’t tell our son or daughter that!”

“-but is also the most amazing woman I’ve ever met. I do have to warn you, your mother makes a sexy Captain America. ”

You blushed and laughed, smacking his shoulder before snapping a picture. You said.

“I recorded you playing with Grayson. I uploaded when you set Grayson down and there’s already a thousand comments and likes. It’s still growing. What the fuck.”

Chris smiled and stated, grabbing Grayson and cuddling up next to you

“I am never letting go.”

“Neither am I.”

You both smiled, Chris kissing and rubbing your pregnant belly while you held a sleeping Grayson.


	4. Security (Chris Evans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Reader ahead. I tried lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request I got a long time ago by a very lovely tumblr. I didn't really satisfy them, but then, I didn't know how to really write male readers. I hope you guys like this one, and tell me how I can improve in the future!

Chris Evans & Male! Gay! Teenage! Reader

Request

—-

A/n: this was kind of hard to write. Sry it’s short :/ 

—-

Genre: Angst, Hurt/comfort, friendship

Rated: everyone

Warning: swearing, slight angst, bullying

—-

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—-

You were in the park, just minding your own business and reading fanfiction when they came up to you. Three jockey looking boys holding a basketball ball and smirks on their cruel faces. You looked up and asked, uncrossing your legs.

“Uh, yes? Can I help you?”

You glared slightly as the jockeys started snickering and the one in the front stated.

“This is my fucking bench, queer.”

You sassed.

“Sorry, I didn’t see a fuckin nametag.”

The jock narrowed his eyes and growled.

“You getting fuckin smart with me?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say I was getting dumb with you. That’s too nice of a word.”

The jock started for you when a voice called out.

“Shane! There you are, I was looking for you. Are these your friends?”

The jocks huffed and gave you one last glare before walking away. You looked over to see a dirty blonde with blue eyes take a seat next to you. 

“Thanks.”

You stated. The man smiled and held his hand out.

“No problem, name’s Chris.”

You shook his hand, stating. 

“(Y/n).”

Chris gestured to the jocks.

“Do they always bully you like that?”

“Yeah. Only because I’m gay.”

Chris nodded and stated, shaking his head.

“What a bunch of assholes. Are you ok?”

“Yeah. I’m used to it.”

Chris gave you a sad look and you shrugged. 

“Hey, don’t worry. I know people who would love to beat them up.”

Chris chuckled and asked. 

“Who?”

“My mother.”

Chris laughed and you smiled. He stated, patting your back when your mother walked over.

“Well, you be careful, all right?”

You nodded and waved.

“See ya around, Chris.”

“See ya around. ”


	5. Whatever Comes to Mind (Chris Evans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh I remember writing this one! I related to this request because my family fights like all the time. I'm glad that I could write this one for the requester. I hope you find joy in this one as I did before!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy, Hurt/Comfort based.

Chris Evans x Reader

 **Imagine** : You are taking Chris to meet your family but you’re worried because your fam fights a lot and just blurt things out.

—-

A/n: to be honest, this sounds like my fam. 

—-

Genre: Romance, Fluff, Family

Rated: everyone

Warning: swearing, fluff, dysfunctional family. 

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

You were drumming your fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the rock song that played loud in your car. Beside you, there was loud, hilarious singing and dancing in the passenger seat and it took everything you had not to laugh and possibly swerve off the road.

“Chris. You are going to make me swerve off the road.”

He continued to dance horribly in the seat and sang loud while looking and pointing at you.

“Here I Am! Rock You Like A Hurricane!”

You busted out laughing and Chris gave a smile. He pointed towards you and you rolled your eyes, singing the next part and he bowed. 

“Thank you! Thank you! You’re too kind!”

You giggled and stated, pulling onto a dirt road.

“I have to warn you: my family likes to argue and they just blurt things without thinking so I apologize in advance.”

Chris nodded then gawked at the Victorian home.

“This is where you live?”

“That’s not the best part. There are a couple hundred acres in the back behind a huge garden. Mustangs like to graze there and we have a pool right in our patio.”

Chris looked over at you.

“Your family is rich?”

“Not Tony Stark rich but…we’re getting there. Mom and Dad are millionaires but don’t know when to shut the fuck up sometimes.”

“Goddamn.”

You pulled in and quickly got out, grabbing your suitcases and stated to Chris.

“As I said before: they don’t think before opening their howling screamers so I apologize.”

Chris pecked you on the lips and stated.

“I’m sure I’ll be ok.”

You smiled softly then started walking towards the door. It swung open and out ran two little ten-year-olds dressed in WW2 American uniforms. 

“KILL THE NAZI!!!”

They screamed and you yelled, running towards them.

“I WILL NEVER SURRENDER!”

The boys tackled you and you all rolled backward about three times before you all giggled. Chris watched with a smile on his lips and arms crossed. You asked, fixing the boys uniforms. 

“So, Jackson and Trace, how was the play?”

Jack grinned and yelled, holding his hands out and head thrown back.

“We defeated Hitler!!”

I fist bumped the air.

“Aw yeah! We’re awesome!”

Trace put on sunglasses and stated.

“Cause we’re ‘Murica.”

And marched off, dragging the “Ahlala"ing boy with him.

"Jack, that’s Arabian!”

“….well, tartar sauce.”

You laughed and said in a weird voice.

“Raspberries!”

Chris chortled and you looked at him, taking his hand. You pushed through the two boys while stating. 

“Excuse me! Excuse me! Captain America coming through!”

The two boys huffed and stated.

“What? Are you his bodyguard now?”

You hugged Chris and slowly pet his head, scolding. 

“You two leave my precious meatball alone! Go pick on someone your own size, you fun-sized idiots.”

The boys gasped and yelled. 

“Mommy! (Y/n) called us idiots!”

They ran off and you muttered. 

“Aw, fuckin hell. Here we go.”

You said to Chris. 

“Brace yourself, Captain.”

You heard a feminine voice yell.

“(Y/n) (middle name)! You apologize this instant!”

A beautiful woman with (h/c) hair and (e/c) orbs walked around the corner and stopped when she saw Chris.

“Explain to me what this hooligan is doing here? Who is he?”

You stated.

“He’s not a hooligan, he’s my boyfriend Chris. I wanted you and dad to meet him.”

You squeezed Chris’s hand gently and your mother looked him up and down then scoffed. 

“We’ll see what your father has to say.”

“Don’t be an asshole, mom.”

You growled out. She gasped. 

“What did you just call me?!”

“What? You getting so old and wrinkly that you need a hearing aid?”

Your mother screamed out then click-clacked her way out of the entryway, yelling.

“You disrespectful, little pest!”

“Feeling is totally mutual!”

You called. You turned to Chris and stated, looking down and rubbing your arm.

“I am really sorry Chris…”

“It’s, uh, ok.”

“No it is not. Now my dad is gonna be a grade A asshat now that I insulted-”

A man's voice yelled out from the back.

“(Y/n)! You apologize to your mother this instant!”

You rolled your eyes and said.

“That woman is not my mother.”

A man walked out, ears red and glared at Chris.

“Who is this? What is he doing in my home?”

“He’s my boyfriend Chris. I wanted you to meet him because well…I just did but obviously, it’s not working out.”

The man scoffed and stated.

“You could do better.”

“I do wonder why I had to get an asshole for a dad and a gold digging, dick sucking bitch for a mom. You’re right, I could do better than you. Come on, Chris.”

You tugged him out, dragging your suitcases and felt tears prick your eyes. You got in the drivers' side and waited till Chris was in the car to speed your way out of there. You bit your lip, pulled over, and sobbed over the steering wheel. Chris immediately brought you into his arms and rubbed your back.

“It’s ok sweetheart, I’m here.”

You sobbed. 

“I can’t b-believe that t-they wouldn’t even give y-you a ch-chance!”

Chris shrugged and kissed your temple.

“I guess family is the cost for being rich. Come on, we’ll hang with Scott and my family alright?”

You nodded, wiped your tears and Chris kissed you softly, stating. 

“It’s gonna be ok, baby.”

You smiled and continued driving, holding Chris’s hand the whole way there.


	6. I've Got You (Chris Evans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I remember this one as well. It never really crosses a lot of people's minds that Chris has anxiety, but I do adore writing about it because it brings awareness to it. I hope you like this one!

Chris Evans x Reader

Imagine: being Chris’s wife and helping him through his anxiety. 

—-

A/n: I just want to say, I refuse to say “deal” when it comes to things like anxiety, depression, etc. It’s like you are saying “sick and tired”. If you have a request that has to do with anxiety, etc. Please do not say “deal” because I don't really appreciate that. Thanks. 

—-

Genre: Hurt/comfort, slight angst, fluff

Rated: everyone

Warning: swearing, anxiety attack, slight angst

—–

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—-

You were walking past the lounge in your home when you heard it. Sobbing from within the room. You pressed an ear to the door, listened, and confirmed what it was. You opened the door quietly and walked in, closing the door silently. There sat your husband in a chair. He was hunched over, head in his hands, jerking with every quiet sob. You whispered out, walking slowly towards him.

“Chris?”

Said man jolted and turned, watching you, making note of your presence. Your heart broke at the sight of Chris. His hair was disheveled, eyes red and glassy with tears. His face was a little red and his button up was buttoned wrong. You heard him sob your name and you walked over. He looked up at you and you hugged him tightly, rubbing soothing circles into his back. You rocked him slightly as you whispered to him.

“Just let it all out, sweetheart. I’m here. I got ya’.”

Chris’s sob was the most heartbreaking thing you could ever hear, let alone see. His arms were wrapped around you tightly as if you would disappear at any given moment. You soothed.

“Just breath baby, alright? I got you.”

“I-I’m sorry t-that you-”

You reared back and took his face in your hands gently. 

“No. Don’t be sorry for something you can’t help. I know, Chris. I know your anxiety is getting the best of you right now but I promise it’s going to be ok. I know you might not think that right now but trust me. You’re going to be ok. I’m not going anywhere and I never will. You are a great man who just needs a little push in the right direction.”

You hugged him again and rubbed his back, guiding him into catching his breath. Once he caught it, he whispered. 

“Thank you…”

You chuckled and stood up, grabbing his hand.

“Always welcome. Now come, let’s go watch some movies and then play some Xbox.”

Chris smiled and nodded. 

“Ok.”

“March, Captain Meatball!”

You ordered, pointing toward the living room. Chris laughed and stated. 

“Aye aye, Captain!”


	7. Wait What? (Chris Evans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, Scott, my dear boy. Writing him was a blast haha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of these have been cringey so far, but I can't remember when I start to actually get better at writing lmfao

Chris Evans x Reader ( x Scott Evans [platonic])

Request: the reader is friends with Chris’s brother and the brother tries to set Chris and reader up

—

Re: why can I actually see this happening? Lol

—

Genre: Humor, friendship, Romance

Rated: everyone

Warning: set up, swearing, teasing.

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

“Scott. What does the fox say?”

Scott looked up at you, at his brother, then sang in the weirdest and hilarious way ever.

“Ring-a-ding-ding ding ding!”

You choked on your margarita, laughing as Chris, Scott’s brother, cracked up laughing. Scott grinned and stated, winking at you. 

“I’m gonna ring a ding my way to the kitchen to get something to eat. You two behave yourselves.”

You stated seriously. 

“Yeah uh, Scott?”

“Yeah?”

“I am concerned.”

Scott frowned at you but smiled asking.

“Why?”

You stated with a straight face.

“I do not know if you are going to turn into a hooligan and turn to hooliganism when you leave; turn into a flying gorilla.”

“Don’t you mean flying monkey?”

You deadpan and say.

“I understood that reference.”

You couldn’t keep a straight face when Scott gave you a smirk and Chris exclaimed. 

“Hey! That’s my line!”

Scott disappeared and you stated.

“I had to.”

Chris rolled his eyes and suddenly said, staring down at his spaghetti. 

“I think he ditched us.”

You asked.

“Why is that?”

He stated.

“Well, isn’t it weird that it’s Valentine’s day and suddenly he decided to be a third wheel on a hangout? He didn’t even eat or drink anything and you’re sitting in front of me.”

It took you a moment and you gasped.

“I’m gonna kill him….although I don’t really mind this, to be honest.”

Chris blushed and asked.

“You mean you want to be here? With me?”

You smiled and blushed, nodding while avoiding his gaze. Chris smiled and stated.

“Well, that makes two of us. But next time, let’s go on an actual date, yeah?”

You giggled and nodded. Happy Set Up to me! You whispered.

“Thanks, Scott.”

You and Chris rolled into a fit of laughter and finished your set up dinner date.


	8. Come Over Here and Make Me (Chris Evans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof, this was one of my favorites before I started to write for Sebastian :D

[Originally posted by prettyprettyday](https://tmblr.co/Zkv3Zx1QKXLBR)

Chris Evans x Reader

 **Imagine** : You are Chris’s girlfriend and you force him to watch ‘Not Another Teen Movie.’ with you

—

A/N: I have never seen that movie so I’m probably going to try to find it somewhere in this world lol

—

Genre: Humor, Romance, Fluff

Rated: Everyone

Warning: IT’S SO FLUFFEH, Swearing

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

You had never watched the movie, and when your friend suggested it because your boyfriend was one of the leading roles in it, you couldn’t resist it. You had bought the movie  _‘Not Another Teen Movie’_  and had hidden it from Chris. You knew he would become embarrassed because you would tease him and you couldn’t resist it. 

“Chris?”

“Yeah?”

You heard his voice from downstairs and quickly ran down the stairs. He turned and you jumped into him, startling him and giggled. Your legs were wrapped around his waist and his hands held you by your thighs, making you blush a little. Chris laughed and asked.

“What’s the occasion? Any aliens in your room that need taking care of?”

You giggled and shook your head. You kissed his cheek and nose, forehead and jaw rapidly while saying.

“Come watch this movie I bought with me.”

He chuckled and asked.

“What movie is it.”

You couldn’t help but grin. You stated in a very childish voice.

“It’s a secret.”

You both laughed and Chris suddenly got serious.

“I don’t wike where this is going.”

“Well deal with it! You’re going to watch this movie whether you 'wike' it or not! Now march!”

You couldn’t help but laugh into his shoulder and he saluted.

“Aye aye, Captain!”

He threw you up a little, readjusting you and started walking.

“What were you doing in the hallways?”

You asked. Chris said, slowly walking up the stairs.

“Looking at a couple of our pictures, planning where I should put our newest ones.”

He turned and you opened the door. He looked at the screen, his head fell back and he said in a dreading manner.

“Ah no.”

You laughed and said, wrapping your arms around his neck.

“Please, just this one? I’ve never seen this one.”

Chris sighed while smiling and looked at you (gif).

“Ok, OK. I’ll watch this with you. But don’t tease me afterward.”

You giggled and cheered throwing your hands up and kissing his lips. 

“Thank you.”

“Anything for you sweetheart.”

**-timeskip to after the movie-**

you couldn’t breathe you were laughing so hard. Chris had a look on his face, lips pursed/puckered up a bit and shaking his head. You opened your mouth to say something and Chris cut you off by kissing you deeply, tongues clashing.

“(Y/N)….just don’t even.”

“I’m odd….so I can’t.”

Chris shook his head and you snorted. You would never let Chris live down the jokes in the movie and the things he had to do in it. Never.


	9. Family Tree (Chris Evans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unf, back to the cringe. I remember when trying to make my masterlist, the blog had fucked up and I had to try to rearrange all the links. So, I bet you'll see old cringe here and there haha.

Chris Evans x reader

 **Imagine** : Meeting Chris’s family for the first time.

—

A/n: I might make another version where you’re his best friend and you two met on the set of a movie but idk.

—

Genre: family, fluff, humor

Rated: everyone

Warning: slight swearing

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

You were nervous as Chris drove the car towards the house called his parents. Chris looked over at you and chuckled, patting your knee and said.

“You’re gonna be just fine. They’ll love you.”

You smiled a bit and held onto his hand and joked.

“Isn’t it supposed to be the guy that freaks out about meeting someone’s parents?”

Chris smiled and said, pulling into the driveway.

“It does kind of feel weird.”

You giggled and he got out, running over to open your door. You smiled and took off your seatbelt and Chris held his hand out. He stated in a funky British voice.

“Milady.”

You took his hand and replied in an equally horrible British accent. 

“Such a gentleman.”

You both giggled and he shut the car door. Chris put an arm around your waist and grabbed keys out of his pocket. Unlocking the door, Chris called out.

“Mom?”

“In the kitchen!”

Your nerves got to you and Chris held open the door for you. You were hesitant, fingering your hoodie sleeve before stepping into the house slowly. Chris gave you a reassuring smile and you just looked around, observing your surroundings. Hard wood flooring covered the ground, the color a rich dark cherry. The entryway was sort of small, a shoe rack on one side, washer, and dryer on the other. Pictures lined the walls and Chris put his hands on your shoulders and whispered in your ear.

“Watch this.”

He silently padded through after taking his shoes off. He motioned you to follow him as he tiptoed into the kitchen. You watched from around the corner as Chris went up behind a beautiful lady and stated.

“Hey, mom.” Right in her ear.

“Jesus Christ!”

She flung her hands up, a watery sponge flying over her shoulder and Chris fell to the floor laughing. The woman turned, ears pinkish and a slight smile on her face.

“Christopher Robert! God dammit!”

You giggled and the woman turned to you.

“Oh! Hello dear! Who might you be?”

You watched as Chris continued to try to stop his laughter.

“Well since Chris is currently dying of laughter and can’t introduce me, I’m (y/n).”

The woman smiled brightly.

“I’m Lisa, his mother. Would you like something to drink?”

You shook your head.

“No thank you.”

Chris finally recovered and you said.

“You are so mean. That is no way to treat your mom.”

You smiled and Chris just gave you a shit-eating grin.

“Wait till you meet his brother.”

Lisa said.

You bit your lip and sucked in a breath.

“Already met meatball #2.”

“Oh, so you already met Scott?”

You heard pounding feet and someone swept you off your feet. You squealed as Scott sang while spinning you around.

“Can you feel the love tonight!”

You laughed then said.

“No.”

Scott gave a sad look and said.

“I tried.”

Chris swatted Scott away.

“Um. Hello. No. My prey.”

You looked at Lisa for help but she held her hands in the air. You giggled and Chris asked, holding his brother in a headlock.

“Where’s Dad and the evil sisters?”

“Your dad took the girls to the store with him right before you arrived. Should be gone for two hours with that huge list I gave him.”

Chris nodded and you smiled. Maybe this wasn't as bad as you thought it’d be after all. 


	10. This Gap Between Us (Chris Evans)

Chris Evans x Younger! Reader

 **Imagine** : You are friends with Chris. You really like him but you are younger than him and don’t think he likes you but are shocked when you find out he does.

—

Re: I didn’t know how young the anon wanted you so I decided to make you at least ten years younger than him. If you want reader younger, just pm me anon :)

–

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

–

Genre: Romance, (Slight) Angst, Hurt/Comfort, fluff(?)

Rated: Everyone

Warnings: age gap, depressing thoughts

—

You knew it was wrong. You knew it was so weird. You knew it was a little creepy to like someone who was ten, about to be eleven in a few days, years older than you. You were only 23 but madly in love with your 33-year-old friend Chris Evans. It was depressing to love him. 

‘Why would he like someone who’s a whole decade younger than him…he wouldn’t be like that.’

You would think. You loved his presence though, no matter how wrong it felt. The way he smiled, the way he would quirk his eyebrows and make funny faces at you. You loved it all. There were days when you questioned your own self-worth and importance to him, but the thoughts would dissolve when Chris would text, call, or visit you. Currently, you were sitting beside him on the couch, playing a video game and laughing as he would yell out and push you into the arm of the couch, trying to make you lose.

“What the hell! I was totally gonna win, asshole!”

He grinned and replied, giving a victory dance on the couch.

“You lost. Haha! Bow down before your master!”

You blushed and giggled, crossing your arms.

“If you hadn’t squished the life out of me, I could have won, fucker!”

You exclaimed and tackled him onto his back. Chris laughed and you hit him with the couches pillows. He exclaimed, grabbing your wrists. 

“You would never win against me! I’m the video game God!”

You laughed and rolled your eyes. You realized you were straddling the man and blushed down at him as he stared up at you. Chris looked up at you and lessened his grip on your wrists. You blushed a little more when Chris leaned up and kissed your lips softly. Fireworks and bombs exploded through your head as you tried to process that your crush was kissing you. Willingly. You kissed him back shyly, sighing a bit and the man pulled away. You whispered/asked.

“Chris…?”

“I know its wrong…I know its wrong to like someone younger than me but dammit, I can’t get you off my mind-”

He ran his fingers through your hair and kissed your lips again. 

“-every laugh makes my stomach fluttery, every look you give me…you make me feel like I don’t have to act to be accepted. I feel like I can be myself around you.”

You looked at him, really shocked at his confession and confessed yourself.

“I thought you would have been creeped out by me if I told you that I liked you…alot.”

“That makes two of us.”

You blushed and asked.

“So…you like me?”

Chris grinned and you smiled a bit.

“A huh.”

You grinned and kissed him, replying. 

“Good. Because this would have been really awkward and emotionally painful.”

Chris responded by kissing you and dropping his controller onto the floor.


	11. I Knew It!!! (Chris Evans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I remember that this was the beginning of my Teenage! Reader phase lmfao. This one isn't really supposed to be taken seriously. This was honestly just a crack!fic

Chris Evans & Teenage! reader

 **Imagine** : You are Chris’s teenage best friend and you leave the living room to get a drink and Chris finds your Steve Rogers and Johnny Storm fanfiction stacks. Smutty and normal.

—

A/n: this is one of my ideas.

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

Genre: Humor, Friendship

Rated: Everyone

Warning: Mentions of sex, Embarrassment, teasing, swearing, Chris being an evil meatball -.-

–

You had only been gone a minute when you heard Chris yell from the living room.

“I fucking KNEW IT!!!”

Your mouth fell open in horror. 

‘Oh god….please no!’

You ran to the living room to find Chris on your laptop, grinning. He looked up, grinning and you swore you died from embarrassment. 

“I knew you had a thing for me!! BWAHAHAHAHA!”

“CHRIS GET OFF MY LAPTOP OMG!”

You screeched, running after him. He sprung up with your laptop and ran down the hallway to his room.

“HAHAHAHAHAHA!”

“CHRIS NO!”

“YES!”

You pounded the door, blushing heavily as Chris started reading one of your fanfictions aloud in a weird voice, sitting against the door so you could hear him.

“-Johnny kissed you, his hands running up your sides-”

You gasped in horror and yelled, jumping up and down.

“OH GOD CHRIS NO. THAT’S A SMUTTY ONE! ACK!!!”

Chris went ‘oooo’ and asked. 

“Is there any kinky stuff in it?”

“CHRIS!!!!”

“What? Ok, where was I….uhhhhh-”

You covered your face and stated, fake crying.

“Stop it. This is really embarrassing, Chris…”

He immediately opened the door and you took the opportunity. You tackled him and pushed the laptop close. Chris gasped and exclaimed. 

“Hey! I wasn’t done!”

“The fuck you weren’t! What the hell man?”

Chris grinned and stated, poking your nose.

“I knew it!”

You punched his stomach and grabbed your laptop, stalking out while yelling.

“I step out of the room for a fuckin MINUTE!!!”

“Help…”

You yelled. 

“YOU TOTALLY DESERVED THAT!!!”

“I love you?”

“PISS OFF, YOU EVIL AND CHILDISH MEATBALL!”

“Oh come on! I only read like five of them behind your back!”

“FIVE?!”

“Heh heh…”

“I’M GONNA KILL YOU! OH MY GOD.”


	12. Just A Kiss (Chris Evans)

Chris Evans x reader

 **Imagine** : Having a cute date with Chris

—

Genre: Romance, Humor, Fluff

Rated: Everyone

Warnings: IT’S SO FLUFFEH

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

“I’ll pick you up at seven!”

“Ok, Chris. See ya at seven.”

“By the way, wear something cute.”

“Ok, Mr. Bossy.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

You chuckled and hung up the phone, blushing like crazy. Your movie star, magazine heartthrob best friend Chris Evans just asked you out on a date. You couldn’t help but squeal and dance around in your tank top and booty-short underwear. You looked at the time and gasped. 

“4:25! I’ll never have enough time to get ready!”

You scrambled off your bed, your feet getting tangled in your blanket and tripped. Laughing at yourself, you went to your closet and picked out a (fave color), sleeveless sundress. Picking up a pair of black flats, you headed to the bathroom and took a needed shower. 

**-timeskip to 4:51-**

You smiled and got out, feeling fresh and clean. Drying your hair in a towel, you put on your sundress and brushed your teeth. Excitement built itself into your bones as you started humming and dancing a bit as you blow-dried your hair. You went to your vanity in the corner of the bedroom, picking out grey eyeshadow and black eyeliner. You checked the time.

“5:22? How’d it go by so fast?”

You shrugged and put on concealer and foundation, putting a little blush on your cheeks after. As you finished doing your makeup, your phone beeped.

_CE: hey, can we actually go a little earlier?_

_Me: sure, what time?_

_CE: I’m actually standing at your bedroom door._

_Me: WHAT?! HOW’D U GET IN YOU FUCKIN STALKER?!_

_CE: rotflmao xD I let myself in. You really gotta start lockin the front door. What if I was a creepy stalker? O_O ~Im watching you like a movie~ [·_·]_

_Me: oh my fucking god. I can see you staring at me through my door xD_

Chris made a funny face at you as he texted back. 

_CE: \\(0_0)/ that’s the point!! Btw, you look gorgeous._

You blushed and looked at him. 

“Chris, get in here you weirdo.”

He waltzed in and you laughed as he struck a funky pose. He laughed with you and grabbed two pins, putting your hair up. He kissed your head then said excitedly, grabbing your hand.

“Come on! I made reservations for this really nice restaurant.”

I smiled and let him drag me to his car. He got in and said.

“Then after dinner, I got a surprise for you!”

“Oh really?”

“Hell yeah!”

You laughed and he pulled into a beautiful building. The entrance had two statues guarding it and you two walked in.

“Evans?”

The waiter said. Chris nodded and you two sat down in a booth. You ordered an ice tea and Chris got a root beer. He looked at you and you asked.

“So hows the new CA coming along?”

He replied, rubbing his face.

“I miss my beard.”

I giggled and put my hands on his cheeks, squishing his face.

“I like it when it starts to grow back.”

He replied with a smile, grabbing my hands.

“Thank you, ma'am. Now stop squishing my face like I’m a fat man.”

You giggled and your drinks came. The waiter asked you.

“What would you like, pretty lady?”

I said.

“Medium rare steak with sauteed onions on top?”

“Alright. And your two sides?”

“Shrimp and mac an cheese.”

Chris grinned and replied.

“I’ll have the same.”

The waiter left and you immediately leaned in.

“Dude, he was totally checking you out.”

Chris got a horrified look on his face and you giggled, leaning back.

“Oh god…”

“He gave you googly eyes.”

“Googly eyes?”

“Googly eyes.”

Chris facepalmed and you laughed. The food came and you two ate, talking about his movie and what animal was better.

**-timeskip-**

After dinner, you two left and he took you to a carnival. He played a couple games, saying. 

“This is so cliché.”

And won you a couple stuffed animals. You put them in a bag and he grabbed your hand, dragging you to a boating ride.

“Come on!”

“I’m coming, I’m coming!”

You two got on the boat and started peddling around, him steering. 

“Did you have fun?”

You smiled and nodded, his hand squeezing yours.

“Yes. Thank you so much.”

He smiled and replied. 

“Good.”

Suddenly, he leaned in and his lips touched yours. You blushed and lifted a hand to his cheek as he deepened the kiss. You two pulled back and he rested his forehead against yours. 

“How was that?”

“I’m not feeding your ego.”

“Dammit.”

You two laughed.


	13. Aw Hell No (Steve Rogers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get some Steve Rogers into the mix. This was a fun one to write, as I love Logan Howlett so much.

[Originally posted by buddyineedyou](https://tmblr.co/ZgIbFq1ptOXSp)

**Steve Rogers x Howlett! Reader**

Request

—-

A/n: this is such an awesome request because Logan gets to be the lil asshole he is :3 by the way, I hope you do not mind me making the reader a mutant like her brother Logan and Victor C:

—-

Genre: Humor, Romance, Family

Rated: Everyone

Warning: Crude humor, swearing, mutant reader.

—-

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—-

You were sitting on the couch in your brothers’ home. Currently, Logan Howlett was arguing with Victor about something stupid.

_‘Again,’_

You thought.

_'Why can’t they just get along for once?’_

I yelled to the mutants in the kitchen.

“ _Hey!_  Shut the hell up!”

I stood up and crossed my arms, glaring at them from the kitchen’s archway. They looked at me and I growled out.

“If you two don’t stop arguing like a bunch of cats and dogs, I swear to fucking god both of you are going to have your tongues cut off. I cannot believe you two cannot get along for once. Logan, don’t you fucking dare open your howling screamer.”

I growled at him. Victor sighed and looked over at me. I stated, taking a step forward.

“Got something to say? Say it. I dare you. You know I’m right.”

Victor looked at me and Logan sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Sorry…”

“Whatever. I am taking a walk. Don’t wreck the house or I’m going to kick both of your guys’ asses and skinning your hides.”

I walked off, slamming the front door and took out my phone. Scrolling through, I picked the contact labeled as  _'Stars N’ Stripes’_

“Hello?”

“Hey, Steve.”

“Hey, doll. What’s up?”

“The Log Man and the Meow-Festation are arguing again.”

“Let me guess, someone scratched the others back?”

“Yeah, basically. Can we go for a walk or something?”

“Sure. I can actually see you right now.”

You waved furiously and he chuckled. You spotted him and gave him a smile. He smiled and waved.

“I’ll be right there. Don’t wander off, Cat-dog.”

“Ha-ha, very funny. Don’t make me bring the claws out.”

“Ooo I’m scared.”

“You should be. Mroof.”

You heard laughter and Steve held open his arms, closing the phone. You walked over and hugged him. He whispered.

“Can you show me?”

“Let’s go to the lake, and then I will.”

Steve smiled and held your hand. You smiled and walked to the lake, your senses picking up many things. Birds, people, the water washing on the shore. Scents assaulted your nose and you sneezed.

'Bless you.“

"Thanks. There are so many smells here.”

Steve chuckled and you two sat on the shore. Steve watched you as your nails grew into claws and long, jagged claws ripped from in between your knuckles. Steve gently caressed the bones and you smiled softly. Steve stated.

'I’m still so amazed how you have saber-tooth and wolf DNA in you.“

"X Chromosome.”

“I thought Victor was your half brother and Logan was your full blooded brother?”

“They’re both my full blooded brothers. Meow-festation just doesn’t like Logan so he calls him his half-brother.”

“What about you? Is Victor nice to you?”

“Victor loves me. When we were younger, Vicci would call me so many names like 'Cub’, 'Kitten’, and even 'Fluffy’.”

Steve chuckled and asked.

“And Logan?”

“Logan likes to keep to himself. However, he will open his howling screamer when need to. He hated it when Vicci called me only feline names. Therefore, Logan is only allowed to call me canine associated names. His favorite is 'Bitch’,”

Steve snorted and you giggled. Steve gently kissed you and you let your claws retract, running your hand through his hair. You froze when you heard.

“Oh hell no.”

You pulled back and there stood Logan and Victor. Logan was scowling while Victor quirked an eyebrow up, a smirk on his face.

“(Y/N), don’t tell me you’re dating Mr. Rogers.”

Victor said. You blushed and smiled, a fang popping out.

“Surprise!”

Logan snarled and stated, pushing you away from Steve and standing in between you two.

“No you are not.”

“Logan!”

He looked back and growled.

“I’m your alpha, you listen to me.”

“I listen to nobody.”

I stated, getting in his face. He snarled and growled out.

“Don’t you try to fight for dominance, (Y/N)! I’m your alpha-”

“-I will. You are not going to take the only thing that makes me feel human away.”

Logan was taken back and I stated.

“I didn’t act like this when you were with Jean.”

Victor whistled and said beneath his breath, dragging Steve his way.

“Low blow, Kitten. Mr. Rogers, you might want to stand back.”

“Why?”

“It’s going to get ugly.”

Logan glared at you and you let your claws out, growling. Logan stated.

“You know I’m a lot stronger than you.”

“Too bad your stupidity overrides it!”

You tackled him and went to scratch his face. Suddenly, arms gripped you by your hips and a voice whispered.

“Kitten, it’s not worth it.”

“Victor! Let me go!”

“I can’t do that. You will kill him. Go with Steve, I’ll take care of this idiot.”

You glared at Logan and Victor set you down. He turned you around and you looked into his eyes. Victor smiled softly.

“You tell me if he hurts you, I’ll let him have a taste of cat.”

You cracked a small smile and stated.

“I can take care of myself, Meow-festation.”

Victor grinned at the name and patted your back, pushing you toward Steve.

“Go.”

You nodded and gave one last look to Logan. You took Steve by the hand and quickly led him off. You heard yelling behind you and Steve whispered.

“Ok. I have to admit this. That really made me nervous.”

You looked at Steve, stated “bite me,” and rolled your eyes.


	14. Is This a Test? (Steve Rogers)

**Steve Rogers x Reader**

**Imagine** : something terrible happened and you are very depressed. Steve finds you crying in the shower and helps you out. Afterward, he comforts you and tells you stories of his past to help you calm down until you fall asleep

—-

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, fluff

Rated: Everyone

Warning: Slight angst, depressed thoughts, fluff

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

–

A/n: IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN CAPTAIN AMERICA: THE FIRST AVENGER, HUGE FUCKING SPOILER ALERT. That is all.

—

You were seated in the shower, crying your eyes out as the water desperately tried to cling to your body like an embrace to help soothe you but falling down instead. Just ten minutes earlier, you were on the phone and hearing the news that your father had been killed.

_**Flashback**_

_You were just getting ready to take a shower when you heard a knock on the front door. You ran to the door and opened it, a hopeful feeling that it was Steve coming home from his mission._

_“Hello?”_

_Your stomach dropped when you saw two men in military uniforms. One you recognized as your dads best friend Colonel Jacobey Trenton. He took off his cap, held it to his chest and you bit your lip. He had tears in his eyes and you put a hand up to your mouth. He handed you your father’s dog tags and stated, choking on the word._

_“I’m so sorry…”_

_You took them and cried out, holding them and his cap to your chest, falling to your knees. Jake held you in a tight embrace and whispered._

_“I tried so hard…”_

_You sobbed into his chest, holding onto him and cried out._

_“No! No, no, no…”_

_You gasped and pulled back, looking with wide teary eyes._

_“Mom…”_

_“We already told her…we’re currently watching her because she’s suicidal right now…”_

_You cried and stood up, shutting the door in his face and walked into the shower, sitting on the side of the tub and crying into your hands. You mustered the strength to turn on the shower, undress, wash, then sit and cry,_

_88END88_

That was how Steve found you. You were still sobbing and Steve knelt beside you, asking.

“Baby, what happened?”

You shook your head and Steve shut off the water, wrapped a towel around you and you looked up at his blue eyes. You whispered.

“He’s gone…”

Steve asked, concerned more than ever.

“Who? Who’s gone?”

“Daddy…he was killed in action…two of his comrades came by today and gave me his dog tags and his beret.”

Steve sucked in a breath and hugged you.

“Oh, sweetheart…I’m sorry.”

You sniffled and Steve helped you get dressed. You lay on the bed, fingering your dads’ dog tags after putting them on. Steve lay beside you and stated.

“Want to know a story?”

You looked over at him and he gave you a shy smile. You smiled and nodded. He wrapped you up in his arms and warned.

“Just going to say it now, I was a dork before the serum…”

“You still are.”

Steve gave you a look and you smiled sheepishly. He rolled his eyes and stated, poking your nose.

“Anyways, I was a dork. A huge one. Before the serum, when I was in boot camp, I was really scrawny-”

“-I’ve seen pictures. You were as handsome back then as you are now. So don’t you dare bash yourself or I’ll slap you.”

Steve chuckled and shrugged.

“It’s true. Anyways, we were running laps and one of the sergeants training us yelled out ‘Grenade!’ Me being my dorky self-fell to the ground and crawled into a ball on the grenade. What I didn’t realize was that it was a test.”

“A test? Oh my god, Steve.”

He blushed and laughed. He continued.

“Yeah, I know. So I’m lying on the ground and everyone stands up. I’m still in a ball, wondering why I wasn’t blown to bits when I hear snickering from in front of me. I sat up, looked around, waiting for an explosion and turned to the sergeants and Peggy. Guess what I asked.”

You snorted and asked.

“What?”

“'is this a test?’”

You covered your mouth, laughing and Steve nodded, licking his lips.

“Oh my god, Steven. You meatball.”

You threw your head back in laughter and patted his knee. You looked at Steve and he smiled at you. You pursed your lips, smiling and Steve rolled his eyes and waved.

“Go ahead and say it.”

You yelled at the top of your lungs.

“Grenade!”

Steve playfully glared at you as you slapped the bed a couple times, laughing hard and you crawled into his arms, stating.

“Steven, you dorkface. C'mere you adorable meatball.”

You held him to you and kissed him softly, giggling into it and he chuckled.

“Thanks for making me feel better.”

“But I haven’t told you the time when Bucky and I were at a movie theatre yet.”

“Oh my _god_ , Steven. What did you do?”

“…what made you think I did something?”

“Because of the stories I heard at the Smithsonian, you two were double trouble.”

“…I might have told a couple people to shut up and got my butt kicked and was saved by Buck.”

You snorted unladylike and covered your face as Steve reacted what happened.

“'I could do this all day,’ I said.-”


	15. The Scent (Steve Rogers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this was the first time I tried delving into the A/B/0 verse.

Omegaverse (A/B/O)

Alpha! Protective! Steve Rogers x Omega! Reader

—-

A/n: the requester didn’t specify exactly what they wanted other than fluff. See notes after one shot for some more info ^-^

—

Genre: Romance, Fluff

Rated: Everyone

Warning: IT’S SO FLUFFEH! Swearing

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

His scent was the most intoxicating and delicious thing you had ever smelt. Musk, a little sweat, cologne, and weirdly enough, french vanilla and cookies. He smelled domineering; like an alpha and you loved it. You were a rare omega, just coming off of your heat when you had first smelled Steve’s scent. Steve could describe your scent as alluring and arousing. Your scent consisted of (fave scent), a little sweat like Steve, perfume, and the smell of an omega just coming off her heat. Tony had introduced Steve to you, noting how both of your scents spiked and left you to converse. 

“(Y/n), I want you to meet Steve. Meet my friend-”

Steve whispered out.

“Omega.”

His voice sent shivers down your spine and you nodded, blushing under his gaze. Tony had then proceeded to introduce you two then left. Currently, you were sitting in front of Steve on your couch, drinking very expensive, very aged white wine.

“So you are an alpha?”

You asked. Steve shifted and nodded.

“Have you been with an omega as of late?”

Steve shook his head no and suddenly crawled on top of you, nuzzling your bonding point on your neck and smelling you.

“Your scent smells so good. I just wanna hold you and smell you forever, MY omega.”

You blushed and looked up at Steve, gently brushing your fingers along his cheek. Steve nuzzled you and captured your lips, pressing your bodies close and you sighed, holding him to you. Suddenly he stopped, pulling away and snarled loudly. He jumped away from the couch and into a corner, growling out.

“Mine!”

You turned, seeing Clint and laughed sheepishly. 

“Hi, Clint.”

He waved and Steve growled, tense. Clint asked.

“Are you two…?”

“No.”

Steve glared at Clint and pushed you up against the wall, staring at Clint while he kissed you, tongues clashing and you panted when he pulled away. 

“Sorry. I’ll uh….I’ll go.”

You waved and Steve whispered to you.

“Mine. My Omega. Mine only. I’m sorry if I hurt you…”

You shook your head.

“It’s ok. I…like this.”

You blushed and Steve smiled. He kissed you and whispered huskily in your ear.

“Mine.”


	16. The Scent pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A smutty part two was requested for The Scent...so I happily obliged! I hope you enjoy this smutty part of the two-part story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit Content Ahead

  


 

Omegaverse (A/B/O)

Alpha! Protective! Steve Rogers x Omega! Reader

—- 

A/N: HERE IT IS!!!!! AYEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! XD BTW. Wanda and Pietro are in this because Pietro is a precious cinnamon roll and will be alive in every single one of my fics that have him in it. 

—–

Genre: Romance, fluff

Rated: Mature

Warnings SMUTTY SMUT SMUT, IT’S SO FLUFFEH, swearing, Dom! Steve, spanking, bondage, dirty talk, orgasm denial

—-

It was a month since the incident with Clint. Steve would get so protective over you when any other alpha would come near you. Steve was reluctant to go on a mission but had asked you to stay safe and kissed you so roughly up against the wall that your lips were swollen. Steve, Thor, Tony, and Clint had to go on a mission in Brazil and you were left with Natasha, Wanda, and Pietro. You had gone into your heat a day after Steve left and it was absolute hell. Your body was always super hot, to the point where you liked to lay in a cold bath to at least try to help. Sniffing Steve’s scent helped a little to ease the pain but not enough. The slick between your legs would drip and you would rub your thighs together to try to create some friction to help. Masturbation didn’t help and your inner voice cried out for Steve.

“Alpha….”

the tears of need would run down your face and you crawled into a ball, the pain of arousal and your heat hitting into you like a freight train. Natasha and Wanda would help you eat and drink since you wouldn’t. And when Steve’s scent of his own heat hit your nostrils, you screamed out.

“Alpha!”

Steve’s nostrils flared when he smelled the scent of your heat and felt his hard-on immediately. He had gone into his rut three days after he left and coming home to this seemed to be a blessing. When he heard your needing call, he moaned and quickly sped off. Your scent made his insides scorching hot and when he saw you lying on the bed, tears down your face, he whispered.

“Omega..”

You looked up, smiled but then inhaled deeply. You could smell his rut and you could feel the slick running down your naked legs and Steve gave a throaty grunt and quickly took off his suit. He growled into your ear.

“I could smell you before I even walked into the tower, bitch.”

You whined and cried out, bearing your neck to him.

‘Alpha….n-need your knot….please.”

“You’ll get it, shhhh. not right now though.”

You whined again and Steve bit your neck slightly, grinding into you and he grabbed a scarf and tied your hands above your head. You blushed and Steve looked back. Your eyes immediately spied his dick, the girth, and length very impressive. The head was leaking precum and you jumped when Steve buried his nose in between your legs and sniffed.

‘”Your slick smells so delicious, omega.”

Steve licked your inner thighs and sighed, moaning at your taste.

“And you taste delicious too.”

Steve’s hands rubbed your thighs and you squirmed. Steve slapped your pussy, ordering.

“Don’t move.”

You yelped and Steve growled out.

“Do you want me to knot you, submissive bitch?”

His words made you yell out.

“Alpha! Please!”

Steve growled and trailed his fingers up your folds, ghosting the tips of his fingers up and you bucked accidentally. Steve glared up at you then bit your inner thigh, making you cry out and spread your legs more. Steve ordered.

“I told you not to move.”

You whined and Steve kissed the bite mark, slowly trailing his kisses upwards but ignoring your dripping sex. He trailed up your naval and your breasts, giving gentle but demanding licks to your perky nipples and you bit your lip. Steve sucked on them slowly and roughly thrust two fingers into your sex. You gasped and moaned, laying your head back while pulling on your restraints. Steve rolled his tongue around your nipples, nipping occasionally as he sucked on the nubs. He gave your neglected breast the same treatment and he looked up at you as he thrust his finger in and out of you and sucked your nipples roughly. You watched with a blush and panted, feeling your walls tightening as he thrust faster. Right as you were about to cum, Steve pulled out and huskily snarled into your ear.

“I’m going to give you exactly what you need and what I want, omega.”

He slipped in carefully but then mercilessly slammed into your sex. You cried out and pulled against your restraints, yearning to be able to touch him and run your hands down his back. Steve snarled loud as he started to pound into you, the headboard of the bed rapping against the wall. Your breasts bounced and you yelled out in pleasure, throwing your head back as Steve started to suck on your bonding spot. Steve grunted and your walls started to tighten around him. He bit his lip, a small blush over his cheeks as Steve’s thrusts started to go out of rhythm.  You came so hard, you saw fireworks and white. Steve whimpered and as he came, he bit into your bonding spot. You moaned and Steve came hard, spreading his seed into you as he whispered into your ear.

“Mine….forever, my beautiful omega.”

You smiled and Steve unbound you, letting you run your hands over his sweaty back. You scratched his back gently, soothing him and Steve sighed, hugging you too him as he slowly fell into a dream abyss. You followed after him, whispering before finally sleeping.

“I love you, Steve.”


	17. I Hope You Remember Me (Steve Rogers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to crossover the Avengers and X-Men, even though they already exist in the same universe, but eh. This was before I was informed lol! Hope you like my cringey, younger selves work!

Steve Rogers x Reader

Avengers/X-Men crossover

—

Genre: Family, Angst

Rated: Everyone

Warning: Swearing, kidnapping, angst

—

The Avengers couldn’t cope with your kidnapping 5 years ago. They had turned their backs for just a minute and then you were gone. But there was one person who couldn’t cope. Your boyfriend Steve. He kicked himself over and over, cried himself into a panic attack, and started ignoring the world around him. It was like Peggy all over again. However, the Avengers didn’t know that the X-Men had saved you when you were impaled and had your skull cracked open. You lost your memories of the Avengers, bits of your family moments, and where you used to live.

Charles Xavier had carried you himself to the jet, Logan trained you, and Raven comforted you when you cried in grief for your past life. Fast-forward 5 years, in Berlin Germany. The Avengers were called into a mission. The only catch was the X-men had to help. So when the Avengers saw you in the old black suit and conversing with Erik and Charles, they dropped everything. Charles turned towards them and Steve whispered staring at you.

“(Y/n)…”

You turned towards the Captain and got a confused look on your face.

“Who are you? How do you know my first name?”

Steve felt a lump form in his throat and Charles sighed, looked at you and stated.

“Miss (L/n)…I need to show you something. Mr. Rogers, would you mind letting me show (y/n) your memories of her? Perhaps all of you?”

The Avengers nodded furiously and Steve nodded. You asked, looking at Charles.

“Charles, what do they have to do with my past?”

Charles stated.

“Everything.”

Charles put two fingers to his temple and you gasped when you saw your life play out. It seemed like hours but it was only five minutes later when you came back to reality and hugged Steve tightly. 

“Steven…oh my god, I’m sorry.”

Steve held you to him like a baby and cried. The X Men and Avengers watched with smiles on their face with the exception of Logan, who looked angry and hurt.


	18. I Hope You Remember Me pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second part had been requested, so I tried to do my best haha

Steve Rogers x Reader x Jealous!Logan Howlett. 

 

—–

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, fluff (?)

Rated: Everyone

Warning: Swearing, jealous Logan 

—-

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

After Charles had shown you everyone’s memories and you reunited with your lover, things slowly went back to normal. Steve and Tony had asked you to come back but you couldn’t leave the Xmen. They were your family and Steve respected that. However, you did move back into Steve’s abode and had slowly inched back into your old life. You had just walked into Xavier's mansion when firm hands gripped your arms and slammed your back into a wall. You gasped and saw Logan glaring slightly at you.

“Logan?”

His mouth twitched a bit and he nodded.

“Hi.”

“L-Logan what’s wrong?” 

Logan loosened his grip a bit and said.

“I don’t like it when you’re all lovey-dovey with that national icon.”

“Steve?”

He nodded and stated, snarling and shaking your arms a bit.

“I was there for you…I was the one to help nurse you back to health….but you went to him instead.”

You blushed slightly.

“Logan…what are you saying?”

Logan’s nose twitched slightly and he hesitated. He closed his eyes and yelled. 

“Because I fucking love you, dammit!”

You gasped in shock, and Logan growled before turning away from you as if your gaze burned him.

“I’m sorry….but I had to get it out of my system.”

Then he walked away. You slid down the wall, gasping and Charles' voice filled your mind.

_‘Are you alright?’_

_’….I need Steve…’_

_'I’ve already called him. Do you want me to speak to Logan?’_

_'No. Let him be…’_

_'Very well.’_

You heard Steve’s motorcycle roar and running up the stairs to the mansion. Steve burst through the door, yelling your name out. You looked up at him and Steve knelt in front of you.

“(Y/n)! Are you alright?”

You nodded and said.

“Yeah…just…let’s take a day off?”

Steve growled out.

“I’ll skin his furry hide if he ever does that again.”

You put your hand on Steve’s arm and stated.

“Let’s go home…alright?”

Steve nodded and you two left. You looked up at Logan’s room to see him standing in the window, beer in his hand. He nodded at you then turned away. You rest your head in Steve’s jacket and you two left.


	19. Seek and You Shall Find (Steve Rogers)

  


[Originally posted by uuuhshiny](https://tmblr.co/ZBwLsw1NXvzS0)

Steve Rogers x Reader

Request: y/n is an Avenger and her and Steve are best friends but end up turning into more after a mission and they live happily ever after

—–

Re: I’m over here screaming cause like….girls and boys, THIS IS THE AMERICAN FUCKIN DREAM HERE.

—–

Genre: Romance, Fluff

Rated: Everyone

Warning: IT’S SO FLUFFEH, swearing

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—-

You knew you should have never agreed to this mission. Currently, you were sitting across from Steve, staring into the fire. Waiting for the rescue team as currently, your ride home was gone. Blown to bits.

“This is fucking great. Splendid, just peachy. My ass is frozen, my insides are popsicles.”

Steve looked up at you, observing your scowling form almost sitting directly on the fire. Steve frowned a bit and asked.

“Do you want-”

“-no. I think you need the blankets.”

“-we both do.”

You looked up with a questioning gaze and noticed the red on Steves' cheeks. You guessed it was from the cold of the night and asked, suspicious.

“What are you suggesting?”

“Well, you know how penguins huddle for warmth, right?”

You giggled. Steve had this weird thing for penguins. Nobody really knew why. You nodded and Steve asked, sitting straight with his arms at his sides, hands jutting out and he waddled in his seat.

“Do you want to huddle so you can get warm?”

You giggled at his cute gestures and walked over to him, sitting beside him. He wrapped an arm around you and you sighed at the warmth. You slowly fell asleep and Steve held you tightly, rubbing your arms and keeping you both warm until Nick came to get you.

-Timeskip-

Now, a week later, you were in the same position, watching a show about penguins.

‘What is with your fascination with penguins, Steve?”

Steve stated, kissing your temple softly.

“You remind me of penguins.”

‘What? How?”

Steve chuckled and stated.

“You’re adorable and cute. And the way you walk sometimes.”

You laughed and said, holding his hand.

“You remind me of an eagle.”

“Ca-cawww!”

Clint popped out from the vents, upside down and asked.

“You called?”


	20. Pizza, Anyone? (Steve Rogers)

[Originally posted by castielina10](https://tmblr.co/ZoFnSs1HyKR48)

 

Steve Rogers x reader

 **Imagine** Steve trying to cook for you and his anniversary and almost burns down the whole Kitchen lol so instead you both are like let's just order pizza 

—–

Genre: Humor, Family

Rated: Everyone

Warning: Swearing, angry Steve lmao

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

You smelled it before you saw it. The smell of what seemed to be burnt toast and other things filled the air and smoke came out of the kitchen. You heard coughing and coughed yourself, walking in and seeing a freaking out Steve.

“Steve, what the hell?”

“I’ve got this! I’ve got this!”

A fire started and you gasped as Steve exclaimed, getting the extinguisher.

“No, I don’t! Oh my god. Ok.”

He sprayed the kitchen and dropped the extinguisher, saying as his ears turned pink and he facepalmed.

“This….this is really spangling my stars.”

You jumped onto Steve’s back and laughed at his statement. He gripped your legs and stated quietly.

“Just wanted to do something for our anniversary today.”

“It’s OK, Stevie. I’ll just order some good, old-fashioned pizza.”

Steve looked back at you and smiled a bit. You smiled wide and dramatically said, pointing.

“To the phone! Onwards, loyal steed!”

Steve laughed and walked to the phone, saying.

“First stop, phone.”

You grabbed it and ordered Pizza Hut.

-timeskip-

“This was an awesome idea.”

Steve stated. You grinned and held up a 1940′s classic black and white movie.

“Happy Anniversary, I got you a classic.”

Steve’s eyes went super wide and he gasped.

“How did you get ahold of that?”

“A certain billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, idiot-oh, I mean genius.”

Steve just shook his head, smiled and kissed your cheek, clinking your wine glasses.

“To us!”

“To us and pizza and corny classics and not burning down my precious kitchen.”

Steve grinned.

“I’ll drink to that.”


	21. Bloodless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love Supernatural so much, so I decided to cross it over with Avengers a while back. Hope you enjoy this one!

Steve Rogers x Vampire! Reader

Captain America/Supernatural Crossover

Requested by anon

—

A/n: this was actually really interesting. Hope you like it! Btw, I crossed this over with Supernatural because I love that show and Dean is a super hottie. So they will be mentioned, amigos!

—

Genre: Mystery, Horror

Rated: Everyone

Warning: Vampirism, swearing, slight gore

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

“No! No! Please-”

The screams were cut short as pale hands snapped the neck of the man and a blood red mouth smiled. Perfect, pearly white fangs lengthened and bit into the skin of the man. You thought to yourself, moaning at the spicy taste of his blood.

‘So sweet and spicy. So young.’

You froze when you felt a presence beside you and turned, seeing a man with blonde hair and blue eyes. You let them man drop as you smelt the man's scent, savoring the sound of his beating heart. 

“What are you?”

The man asked as you stood to face him. You felt fear gently lacing your skin and you hissed out, the thick (pick an accent u like!) Accent showing.

“Tell me who you are…maybe then I’ll tell you.”

The man stepped forward. 

“My name is Captain Steven Rogers. Who and what are you?”

You smirked and licked your lips. Sucking on a bloody finger, you grinned at Steve.

“Captain America? What a surprise. My name is (y/n) Cross. Of course, it's not my real name. I’m not stupid enough to give that out. I’m a vampire. Been here since 1643.”

Steve was taken back.

“How old are you?”

“374. Technically, I’m 22. Lookin good for my age, aren’t I Captain?”

You stepped forward and Steve stepped back. You chuckled. 

“Relax, Spangles. I just fed. I won’t be hungry for another week. Please, ask me anything.”

Steve frowned and you cursed.

“Fuck. Those boys just won’t get off my back.”

“Who?”

You heard the car before you saw it. You turned and said before running off.

“The Winchesters. That sexy Dean boy keeps trying to capture me along with his moose of a brother.”

You heard the heartbeats of the brothers and jumped onto the roof, stating to Steve seductively. 

“See you later, Spangles. I’ll answer your questions later. Meet me at the Grand Orion Bar in three days if you still want answers. See ya, dreamboat.”

You disappeared as the black Impala pulled up. Steve was blushing by the time a green-eyed man stepped out.

“Excuse me. You wouldn’t happen to have seen a gorgeous lady with (h/c) hair and possibly glowing (eye color) eyes?”

Steve turned and simply stated.

“No, but there's a dead body here. Call enforcement.”

The man looked at the tall man and stated.

“Heard the guy, Sam.”

Sam looked at Steve. 

“Dean…that’s Captain America.”

The man, Dean, turned and grinned. Steve rolled his eyes.

_‘Fanboys? Really?’_


	22. Bloodless pt 2

Steve Rogers x Vampire! Reader

Captain America/Supernatural Crossover

—-

Genre: Romance, Mystery, Horror

Rated: Everyone

Warning: Vampirism, slightly graphic content.

—-

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—-

You were seated in the way back in the corner of the bar, fingering the rim of your glass of rum. Your eyes were watching the door, waiting as the tingling feeling scratched your throat. You were thirsty, but not for rum. Watching the door for anybody who smelled good enough for you to feed on. A scent hit your nose, the heartbeat familiar. You looked up to see the nation's icon, Captain America. You smirked and Steve observed the area. It was super dark in the corner, so when Steve looked your way, he almost missed you if it weren't for the glowing (e/c)’s and the moonlight shining on smirking, bloodred lips. You licked your bloody lips and Steve walked over, sat down, and stated.

“Tell me.”

You smirked and asked.

“What do you want to know, Mr. Rogers?”

Steve frowned and asked, crossing his arms.

“How are you…you know?”

You sighed and said, leaning forward. 

“It was a long time ago. People back then were suspicious about the world around them. I was a first class lady, my family royalty. My father was an Englishman so when the English Civil war started on December 13, 1643, he went to war. While he was at war, I was busy trying to stay alive. Somehow, someone was able to make a vampire. I still can’t figure out how. Sold his soul to the devil, witchcraft, I don’t know. Anyways, the new vamp turned his creator, then turned others. The ‘Bloodless’, as they were called, then raided our town, killing hundreds and turning about half. I was one of them.”

You looked down as Steve sucked in a breath and whispered. 

“And you’ve been…alive all this time?”

“Technically I’m dead but to spell it out for you-”

You leaned in close, hearing Steve’s heartbeat speed up, and whispered in his ear.

“-I’m immortal. I am Bloodless.”

You leaned back, showing Steve the burned-on mark of an upside-down cross with a snake wrapped around it. Steve’s breath picked up and you rolled your eyes and poked his heart.

“Relax, Stars N Stripes. I’m not gonna feed on you without your permission. I’d be stupid to kill someone as honored and gorgeous as you.”

Steve blushed and you shrugged, pointing to the bathroom behind you with your thumb.

“Besides, I already fed on a really hot dude in the bathroom after dancing with him.”

Steve scolded.

“You fed on a guy and left his body in there?!”

You laughed, genuinely and said, patting his hand.

“Steve, dearest, no. I put his body in the ceiling after spraying it heavily with perfume.”

You laughed hard at Steve’s expression and stated.

“Steve, I’m kidding. I don’t need to feed for another two days. I’ve trained myself to feed once a week by taking in as much blood as I can.”

Steve nodded and you sighed. Steve asked.

“So…is the 'turn to ash if I walk into the sun’ thing true?”

You rolled your eyes and said.

“People love to make up shit like that. No. It doesn’t hurt my skin. My eyes are really sensitive though so I usually wear sunglasses outside in the sun.”

“What about stake to the heart?”

You giggled and stated.

“That will only piss us off. Decapitation is the only way. You have to cut the cord to kill the power.”

Steve nodded and then asked, staring at your hand on his.

“What else can you do?”

“Well, I’m basically superhuman. Super strength, super senses. Yadda yadda. I can see in the dark, have an very high intelligence, and I can momentarily focus all my strength to build it into a huge, deathblow. However, it really drains me so I don’t use that.”

Steve stated.

“That’s amazing.”

You blushed and smiled. You suddenly realized.

“You know…you’re the first person to not call me a monster and run…”

You glared at him.

“Why?”

Steve smiled softly. 

“I like to believe in second chances.”

You felt shocked and felt a smile ghost your lips. You then looked at the door to see Sam and Dean walk in.

“But they don’t.”

Steve turned and said as they looked your way. You closed your eyes and pressed yourself into the dark wall, camouflaging yourself. 

“They were looking for you yesterday. ”

“Steve, shush. Turn back around and grab my glass.”

Steve did as told but gasped.

“(Y/n)? W-where-”

“I’m pressed up against the wall.”

You could hear Dean and Sam’s heartbeat and conversation. 

“Dean, I don’t see her.”

“She’s here, I know she is.”

You sighed then uncamo'ed. Steve gasped.

“What are you doing?!”

You sadly smiled.

“I can’t hide forever Steve.”

You heard Sam say.

“Dean…look. there she is.”

You looked Dean in the eyes and he walked over. Steve got up and you gasped out.

“Steve! What are you doing?”

Dean looked up at Steve and said.

“Get out of my way.”

“No. (Y/n). Go ahead and go home.”

Steve turned and mouthed 'my apartment’. You looked at Dean and Sam, before standing up. Sam and Dean glared and Steve said.

“I can’t let you hurt her.”

“She’s killed millions of people! And will kill more!”

Steve snarled out.

“She can’t help what she is.”

Dean snarled right back.

“She’s a vampire.”

Steve shook his head and stated before running out after you.

“No. She’s Bloodless. ”


	23. Out of Breath

Steve Rogers x pregnant! In Labour! Reader

 **Imagine** : giving birth to Yours and Steve’s baby and Steve is so overjoyed, excited, and nervous that he faints.

—

Re: I’m going to have so much fun with this *evil cackling**furiously typing**grinch worthy grin*

—

Genre: Fluff, Family, Romance, Humor

Rated: Everyone

Warning: swearing, birthing (is that even a warning?)

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

“Ah!” 

You yelled out, grabbing your swollen stomach and the counter. You felt a wetness running down your legs and you yelled.

“TONY! GET STEVE!”

You heard running and Steve burst through the door. His blue eyes were wide and Tony looked out from Steve’s shoulder. 

“I got him…”

You screamed out again and Steve panicked. 

“Oh god. Oh god, oh god, oh god! Ok…let’s go! Tony, MOVE!”

Steve picked you up and you clutched your stomach, the contractions so painful you cried. Steve ran to the limo Tony had and you were gently laid down on the seat. Tony was gripping the seats, the Avengers filing in and Natasha stated, sitting on the floor

“We’re not gonna make it!”

I screamed out.

“I can’t! Oh my fucking god!”

Thor pursed his lips and stated.

“I can help ease her pain.”

Steve asked, voice frantic and stuttering.

“W-w-w-what?! How? H-how are-”

Thor replied, sitting beside you and gently rubbing your stomach.

“I will have you know, Brother Steve, that I am not just the god of thunder. I am the god of fertility.”

The pain webbed itself away and I grunted, holding Thor's hand.

“Thank you, Thor. You are a blessing from Asgard.”

You smiled and kissed his hand. You then cried out and Tony said to the driver 

“Pull over!”

“What?!”

Steve exclaimed. Tony pointed towards Thor as Thor explained. 

“She must give birth the child now or she will lose the baby.”

You cried as Thor rolled up the sleeves of his black button up and tied back his bangs into a small man bun, the rest of his hair down. He asked.

“I need to get these jeans off. Is that ok?”

You nodded and Thor took off your jeans and panties. 

“I need all of the doors to this metal contraption open. She needs air.”

‘Thank god we’re on the side of the road…basically in the middle of nowhere.’

You thought

Thor then instructed.

“I need someone to hold her legs open.”

Tony held your left and Clint held your right. Natasha was gently pressing a cold water bottle to your forehead and neck. Bruce was beside Thor with two blankets and Steve was pale.

“Lady (y/n), we must start the birthing process. Deep breath and push.”

You did as instructed and Steve’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, his mouth fell open and he fainted, falling out of the car. Tony started laughing and Clint whispered to you as you pushed again.

“You’re gorgeous, sweetheart. You’re doing so well.”

You cried and Thor soothed you, whispering. 

“You are doing well. On three, again. One, two, three, push.”

You squeezed Clint and Natasha’s hand tightly, screaming while pushing. Thor said.

“I can see the head a little. Two more. You can do this, lady (y/n).”

You pushed and pushed, screaming as a sudden relief came. Everything was silent until you heard a cry. Thor smiled brightly, cutting the umbilical cord and wrapping the baby.

“A baby boy. Congratulations.”

You smiled then gasped, grabbing your stomach. Clint looked around then back at you.

“I don’t think she’s done…”

Thor's smile instantly fell and he got a concentrated look on his face. Steve was dragged in the limo by Bruce and Natasha asked Tony while taking the baby.

“Tony, think you got AC duty?”

Tony nodded and held the bottle to your neck. You pushed, screaming loud. Your scream awoke Steve and he jolted. Instantly, he looked at you and Natasha gave Steve your boy, whispering in his ear. His mouth fell open and he carefully held his son. Thor encouraged, massaging your thighs.

“You are doing so well. One more.”

You pushed and another cry sounded.

“Am I done yet?”

You asked. Thor chuckled and nodded. Cutting the cord, he handed you the baby while stating. 

“A boy and girl. Congratulating you.”

Tony and Clint carefully let your legs go and Tony stated, wrapping another blanket around your bottom half.

“This is gonna be the best story ever.”

Steve looked at you and walked over, sitting beside you. He looked over at your passed out form and smiled. Tony replied.

“I am so posting you fainting on Youtube.”

“Tony. Shut up.”

Steve said, stroking his babies cheeks.

“Let the ladies and boy sleep.”

He smiled.


	24. Voices in Our Head (Sebastian Stan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was an AU that I wanted to write, knowing that it was pretty controversial. However, as I stated in my FAQ, I never romanticize any abusive shit like this, or I try not to purposefully.

(AU!)

Insane! Sebastian Stan x reader

 **Imagine** : Sebastian going insane because he couldn’t take your year-long trips to (Fave country) because of the thought of you cheating. So, he ties you up in the basement and sits on a metal chair in front of you for hours, ranting.

—–

A/n: his character from OUAT, Jefferson, inspired this one.

—-

Genre: Mystery, Horror

Rated: Everyone (mature maybe?)

Warning: swearing, insane Sebby, dehydration, and starvation, mature content (I guess?) Dark themes

—-

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—-

Chains held you against the wall, cold and tight. The wall was cold, freezing your back through the ripped threads of your dress. Barefoot, hungry, and absolutely miserable. That could describe you. You were seated on the floor, shivering and whispered through cracked lips.

“Sebby…I’m cold…”

The man just watched you, a beer hanging from his hands as his eyes stayed on you, never blinking. His eyes were red, bags starting to form from lack of sleep. He was once filled with so much love and happiness but now he was an empty, insane vessel carrying a lifeless and obsession. You were his obsession, he was your captor. His blue eyes flickered with a sense of pity and he asked, cooing softly. 

“Aw, you’re cold? Oh, darling. That’s exactly how I felt when I laid in our bed while you fucked other men.”

You cried out, stomping the ground.

“I wasn’t cheating on you, Sebby! I had a fucking job to do to support you!”

Sebastian yelled, his beer bottle thrown at the spot beside your head and breaking.

“Don’t fucking lie to me!”

He suddenly ran over, gripping your face in his hands. He yelled out, shaking your face.

“I know you were getting tired of me! I knew it!”

He suddenly chuckled and smiled wide, cupping your face.

“But it’s ok now! You can’t escape my love for you. You’re with me so nobody can have you but me! You’re mine. Isn’t that great?!”

He laughed hysterically, holding your face. Suddenly he hissed into your face.

“I am the only one you’ll ever love, you hear me!”

You cried and whispered. 

“Sebby…what happened to you?”

He didn’t reply. He instead started laughing again like he was told a hilarious joke. He sat back in his chair, his tank top dirty and black sweatpants riding low. It would have been such a sexy sight if the man you loved wasn’t insane. He tossed you a blanket and almost immediately, you wrapped yourself in it. You relished the warmth and whispered.

“Thank you, Sebastian.”

He just smiled, an eye twitching a bit as he answered. 

“You would look so good in my bed. But I can’t let you out or you’ll run away again.”

He snarled loudly.

“You’re not leaving me!”

He suddenly paused, a soft look on his face.

“Oh _dragoste_ , I know you wouldn’t leave me.”

You cried yourself to sleep, his insane ranting the only thing close to a lullaby.


	25. Voices in Our Head pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a smutty part two that someone wanted. While writing it, I didn't want to make it a Stockholm Syndrome-type deal but instead wanted the familiar setting of making love to jog Sebastian out of his sickness for a while. I hope you guys like this one. I tried my best!

Insane! Sebastian Stan x reader

—-

A/n: in this, it’s been two months since Sebastian chained you to the basement wall. He has gotten better but he’s still insane. He keeps you on a leash throughout the house and never lets you leave his side in public (when he allows you to come with). So tonight, you decide to persuade him into getting help.

—–

Genre: Mystery, Romance

Rated: Mature

Warning: Smut, insane Sebastian 

—–

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—-

You were sitting in front of Sebastian, twirling your fork in your noodles. Sebastian was staring at you. He took a deep, angry breath and asked.

“Why…..are you not eating?”

You tensed and mumbled.

“I’m not hungry.”

He slammed his hand on the table.

“Why?! Do you hate my cooking? Is it not good enough for you?!”

You flinched and said, panicking.

“I love your cooking!”

He immediately smiled.

“Thank you. I knew you would.”

You bit your lip and Sebastian got up and stood behind you. You sighed and felt your muscles relax when Sebastian’s hands started to massage your shoulders. Sebastian started talking.

“You are like the sun. So bright and beautiful. But then again, you’re like a gem. So precious and rare…so hard to come by. You are mine.”

His lips kissed your neck and old memories flooded through your mind. Memories of a true smile, eyes filled with love as he would make love to you. Tears pricked your eyes and you sniffled. Sebastian immediately demanded.

“Why are you crying?”

You got up and turned towards him. You looked into his eyes and smiled a very small smile. A tear fell and you cupped his face. You asked.

“Do you remember those nights we would have…when we would open the curtains to let in the moonlight and the breeze…and we’d make love?”

Recognition flickered in his eyes and you cried.

“Please…let me have one night with the man I fell in love with…not the man who holds me down with chains.”

Sebastian licked his lips, watching your face. He kissed your tears away and asked in a whispering voice.

“Do you still love me…even though I’ve hurt you?”

You nodded and asked.

“Promise me that you’ll get help, and I will never leave you. I love you so much Sebastian, but you are breaking my heart…I would never leave you nor would I cheat on you, so please don’t leave me.”

Sebastian declared, holding you close.

“I will never leave you.”

“Then promise…”

You hesitantly kissed him and Sebastian whimpered a bit. You pulled away, Sebastian following, and you asked.

“Will you love me…like we used to?”

Sebastian nodded slowly and gently held your hands, leading you to the bedroom. Sebastian didn’t stop like you thought he would. Instead, he led you to the bathroom and gestured.

“Bathe…relax…I’ll get everything ready.”

You looked at him and kissed him. You hugged him tightly and Sebastian wrapped his arms around you. Letting go, Sebastian walked out and gently closed the door. You quickly stripped, eager to get the grime and stink off. You poured in bubbles and after a couple minutes, you got in. You moaned slightly when you got in and washed your hair. You grabbed a sponge and one of your razors, shaving and freshening yourself. When you got done shaving and bathing, you got out and grabbed your towel. Sitting on the edge of the tub as it emptied, you dried yourself. Putting on an old robe that went to your thighs, you slowly stepped out. You gasped. The french doors in your room were open, the white sheers blowing inside as the moonlight poured in, lighting up the bed and way to the huge windows. Rose petals laid everywhere and Sebastian sat in the middle of the bed, a rose in his hands. Sebastian looked at you and his eyes widened. He whispered when you crawled into his arms.

“You are so beautiful.”

You blushed and Sebastian put the rose in your hair, smiling a bit. He laid you down and slowly undid the knot. Sebastian opened up the robe and his blue eyes stared at your skin, mouth falling open a bit. His hands slowly trailed up your sides and naval, memorizing your body once more. You put a hand to his cheek and kissed him, your soft lips embracing his. The kiss soon got desperate as Sebastian slid his tongue into your into your mouth. His naked hips pushed against yours, his manhood pressing against your clit and stomach. You bucked involuntarily and Sebastian moaned. His head fell in between your shoulder and neck, lips sucking, licking and nipping your sweet spot. You moaned slightly, hands running up and down his arms and shoulders. Sebastian trailed his kisses down your chest, taking your nipple into his mouth while he gently fondled your other. Sucking, he tugged slightly. The heat in your core was on fire, a wetness at your entrance. You moaned, a hand running through his hair as his unoccupied hand trailed down your side and thigh. A digit thrust itself into your throbbing cunt and you gasped.

“Sebby!”

He hummed a response as he thrust, loosening your walls. He suddenly stopped and slid his finger out. Sebastian pulled his head up, resting his forehead on yours. You both looked into each other's eyes as he thrust his dick into your sex, moaning in unison at the feeling.

“Gods, I missed this…”

He whispered as he rocked his hips slow and gentle. You felt a blush cross along your cheeks as he thrust into you. Your walls throbbed and clenched slightly as he hit your g spot, the feeling heavenly. You moaned his name, nails digging into his skin. He moaned your name as your walls started to constrict his dick. 

“(Y/n)!”

He cried out when you came. The feeling of your sex clenching around him and the sound of you yelling his name sent him over the edge. Cumming inside of you, he held you close when he fell from his high. You held him close as he laid on you.

“I promise.”

“What?”

He hovered over you and declared.

“I promise…I’m going to get help…”

You smiled and kissed him.

“Thank you…”

“No….thank you…for getting me out of this black hole…”


	26. Baby Blues (Sebastian Stan)

Sebastian Stan x Evans! Reader

 **Imagine** : You are Chris Evans little sister. You are pregnant with Sebastian Stan’s baby but hide who the father is from Chris because you think He’ll be angry because of an age gap.

—

A/n: the family tension, Y'all

—-

Genre: Romance

Rated: Everyone

Warning: Swearing, pregnant reader

—-

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—-

You were sitting on the couch with your big brother Chris, his protective arm around you while you snuggled into his side. It was a family cuddle and you loved it. You two were watching a TV show, though you were more thinking than watching. A painful movement in your swollen tummy caught you off guard and you put the hand that was wrapped around Chris’s midsection over your 6-month pregnant belly and grunted a bit. Chris asked, rubbing your shoulder and arm.

“Are you alright?”

You looked up at him and nodded. 

“He or she is really active today.”

You laid your head on his chest and asked.

“Hey, Chris?”

“Yeah?”

You took a silent deep breath and asked, taking the plunge.

“Remember when I told you that the father of my child walked out when we found out?”

Chris hugged you to him tightly, saying into your hair.

“Yes, I do. Fucking bastard is lucky I never meet him.”

You chuckled at the big brother nature in him and admitted, playing with a loose thread on his shirt.

“Well….I, uh…I lied.”

“What do you mean?”

You reared back, tears pricking your eyes.

“You promise not to get mad.”

Chris gave you a stern look and asked, kind of low.

“(Y/n), what did you lie about?”

“The father of my kid didn’t really walk out. He’s been with me since…”

Chris licked his lips, gave you another look and asked.

“Who’s the father, really?”

You answered, looking down and twiddling with your fingers.

“It’s Sebby…”

“Sebastian?!”

You cried silently. Chris ran a hand through his hair and asked.

“Why didn’t-why did you-ok. Why did you hide this from me?”

“I was scared you would get mad at me because of the slight age gap…”

Chris sighed and cupped your face.

“Never be scared to tell me anything. You’re my little sister, I’m your big brother. We gotta look out for each other.”

You looked into his eyes.

“So…you’re not angry?”

He hugged you close, kissing your temple and replied.

“Sweetheart, no. I could never be mad at you….all the time.”

You chuckled and Chris reared back, serious again. 

“But I am gonna give him the “Hurt-my-little-sister-i-break-your-face talk though.”

You both giggled and you whispered, cuddling him again. 

“Ok. Don’t send him to a hospital though. I kind of need him.”

“I’ll only slap him around a bit. Maybe break a nose or something. Nothing serious. You got me.”

“Chris!”

“What?”

“Don’t you dare.”

“Well, someone's gotta do something!”


	27. Baby Blues pt 2

Sebastian Stan x Evans! Reader

—–

A/n: here's Protective Chris scaring Sebby……lol xD

—–

Genre: Family, Romance

Rated: Everyone

Warning: Protective Chris, swearing

—–

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—–

You were sitting at the kitchen table with Sebastian, waiting till Chris got home from the store while stuffing your face with ice cream with cheese. Sebastian was rubbing your tummy, talking to the baby and you giggled. Sebastian looked up and asked.

“Is he or she moving at all?”

You nodded and directed, putting his hand on the area.

“Just kind of rolling around back and forth.”

Sebastian smiled as he felt the movement and the door opened.

“Do you need any help?”

Chris shook his head no, setting all of the bags down.

“No, I got it. You just sit there and nourish Mini-Me and we’ll get it.”

You nodded and Sebastian got up after kissing your tummy. Chris and Sebastian started putting everything away while you finished off your ice cream. 

-timeskip-

Sebastian and Chris sat down while you ate a popsicle dipped in yogurt. Chris said.

“Sebastian, we’re gonna have a talk.”

Sebastian looked at Chris and you paused, mid-bite into your food. Chris got up and got into Sebastian’s face, a dangerous look on his face, and he alleged slowly.

“If you EVER hurt my little sister and her child, I will fucking murder you and eat your goddamn soul.”

Sebastian was wide-eyed and Chris leaned back slowly.

“I have faith you won’t hurt her but the moment you fuck up, I’m gonna kick your Romanian ass.”

Sebastian nodded and Chris kissed your head. 

“I’ll be in the living room.”

“Uh…ok.”

You looked at Sebastian and Sebastian just facepalmed.

“Why are you facepalming?”

“That was…intense…”


	28. Caramel and Coffee (Sebastian Stan)

Sebastian Stan x reader

 **Imagine** : you and Sebastian meet accidentally in a coffee shop

—

A/n: ^-^

—

Genre: Romance, fluff, friendship

Rated: Everyone

Warning: IT’S SO FLUFFEH!, swearing

—-

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—-

You ran into the coffee shop to escape the downpour. It was raining so hard in New York and you were a little concerned. You weren’t watching where you were going and bumped into a hard chest and coffee. You gasped as the coffee spilled on you and you said.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry! Fuck, this is hot.”

There was a slight chuckle and the person asked.

“Are you alright?”

You looked at your ruined shirt and just nodded. The man offered.

“Let me give you a spare shirt of mine so you don’t have to wear that sticky mess.”

You looked up and almost choked on your own spit. Sebastian Stan was smiling as he stood in front of you and you fangirled internally. Acting like you didn’t know who he was, you asked.

“Are you sure? I mean…it’s yours.”

He gave a smile and nodded. He gestured to follow him and you did as told. He opened up a duffel bag, gave you a grey shirt, and you asked. 

“So does my savior have a name or should I call you _‘Tall man with a Romanian accent’_?”

The man chuckled and held a hand out.

“My name’s Sebastian.”

“Sebastian, it’s nice to meet you.”

You shook his hand and walked into the restroom. Smelling his shirt, you quickly stripped your shirt and smiled into the mirror. Blushing, you walked out and declared. 

“I think its a little big.”

Sebastian laughed as he spied you drowning in his shirt.

“A little?”

You laughed and he smiled, handing you a coffee and asked

“Who’s the girl that decided to take a bath with my coffee?”

“Haha very funny. It’s (y/n)”

He smiled wide.

“(Y/n). Well, would you like to sit with me?”

You smiled and nodded. What a day.


	29. Takes Two (Sebastian Stan)

Sebastian Stan x reader

 **Imagine** : you are a singer at a bar and Sebastian falls in love with you.

—

A/N: since I am a huge rock person and prefer to listen to rock, this one-shot shall feature a rock song I really love. Five Finger Death Punch – Wrong Side of Heaven. It’s about the military and my family is traditionally military and this song really hits home. It’s kind of sad but I have plans to make it work in this one-shot.

—-

Genre: Romance, slight angst

Rated: Everyone

Warning: slight angst, swearing

—-

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—-

You were a rocker that played for gigs to get money and try to get a career in the performing arts. You and your bandmates had conjoined together during your high school years, earning money here and there by different jobs to pay for music equipment and your very own band. You’ve been playing at bars and different gigs for about three years now and still patiently waiting for a man in a suit to knock on your door. You were on stage at the moment, getting ready to play and the bar owner came up the stairs. You smiled and waved at him politely and he nodded. Tapping the microphone, the bar owner said/

“Good evening folks, so as you know and can see, we have a little band that’s going to play for us today. All day. I introduce you to (band name)!”

There were a few catcalls and you caught the blue gaze of a handsome man with brunette hair. You waved and said, giving a goofy smolder.

“Hi. I’m (Y/N) and this is my band. I wanna start off with a song for my military vets. I know being away from home is a hard thing especially if you got a wife or husband and a kid or kids waiting at home so…this one is for you. Obviously, we cover songs but… we’ll make this work. Thank you for having us tonight.”

You leaned back and your band started playing the opening notes to  _Wrong Side of Heaven_  by  _Five Finger Death Punch_.

_“I spoke to god today and she says that she’s ashamed_

_What have I become and what have I done_

_I spoke to the devil today and he swears he’s not to blame_

_I understood because I feel the same-“_

**-SEBBY POV-**

He thought you were very intriguing when you and your band had come to set up their things. With your beautiful (h/c) (h/l) hair flowing freely and wearing a typical grunge outfit, and those striking (e/c) orbs filled with so much emotion, he couldn’t take his eyes off of you. When you sang the first verse of the song, he could hear the passion and emotion in your voice.

_“Arms wide open, I stand alone._

_I’m no hero, and I’m not made of stone._

_Right or wrong, I can hardly tell._

_I’m on the wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side of hell._

_The wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side, righteous side of hell.”_

He could tell you were catching the hearts of the many people in here. Some guys had their eyes wide and locked on you, others had their jaws drop, and some military vets had small smiles on their faces. Sebastian had to think to himself as he checked you out.

_‘Her voice is raw beauty.’_

Was he falling for you so quickly?

**-time skip cause I’m lazy :P-**

**-READER POV-**

You high-fived with your band after you finished with your little concert.

“I am so proud of all of you! Great job, guys!”

Your drummer named Troy grinned and spun his drumsticks expertly.

“Girl, we got nothing on you. You’ve been the rock of this joint. We should go and get some grub for our tubs to celebrate.”

Your Latino bassist, Leo, smirked and gestured behind you.

“Or our Bella dama* here should go with that man that’s totally checking her out and go tango with him, eh?”

You spun around and sure enough, there stood a man with two drinks in his hand. He gestured to you with the one in his right hand and you smiled. You gestured to your friends.

“**Más tarde, los retoños.”

Leo grinned at the Spanish and you walked to the man with the crystalline gaze. He gave a small smile and you took the beer. He complimented.

“You have such an amazing voice, Miss…”

You chuckled at the formality and requested, taking a sip.

“Please, just (y/n). Thank you so much. I do try.”

He chortled and stated, holding out a hand for you to shake.

“My name is Sebastian.”

“Hello, Sebastian.”

You shook his hand and held it, asking.

“Tell me, Sebastian. What brings a classy man like you to a lowlife bar like this?”

He gave you a smile and nodded to you, answering with a quirk of his eyebrow.

“A beautiful lady with an incredible voice and a matching name to go with.”

You blushed and looked down, hiding the blush. He asked you.

“What brings a rock star like you to a lowlife bar like this?”

You looked up and smirked, laying a kiss right on his ear.

“A handsome man with an intense gaze and a name to go with.”

Sebastian grinned and you leaned back, saying while crossing your arms.

“Takes two to tango, Chico. So what’s it gonna be?”

He grinned and you smirked, taking a sip of your beer.

-

*Beautiful Lady

**Later, Suckers


	30. Payback

Sebastian Stan x reader

 **Imagine** : Sebastian talks about you in an interview.

—

A/n: this is gonna be fun but short….lol btw; the reader is gonna be a friend in this because the nonny didn’t specify if the reader was a lover or a love interest. 

—

Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Humor

Rated: Everyone

Warning: swearing, fluff

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

“So, everyone in the Winter Soldier fandom, or as you call them Winters Children, had been noticing a lot of pictures between you and this other actress in Captain America, (y/n) (l/n). Can you explain what that is?”

Sebastian chuckled and looked at the short, black-haired man who was dressed as the winter soldier.

“Yeah, she’s my best friend. We’ve known each other since I was a little kid and she often teams up with Chris to prank me. You should have seen it last week.”

The interviewer laughed and asked, adjusting in his seat.

“If you don’t mind me asking, can you tell us about her?”

Sebastian looked at the man and questioned with a grin.

“What do you wanna know?”

The interviewer shrugged and Sebastian suddenly got an evil plan.

_‘I know just how to get back at that lil girl for the whoopee cushion.’_

Sebastian told the interviewer.

“Well, I can tell you that (y/n) loves fanmail from everyone. She will sit down and read letters for hours. She loves dubsmash battles too. After Evans and Atwell got proclaimed the King and Queen of Dubsmash, she asked me and Mackie to help team up and fight against them.”

The interviewer asked.

“Well, are you going too?”

“Well, of course! Winter Soldier can’t be left out, now can he? I mean, come on! Steve and Peggy are supposed to be hanging out with Bucky! Not without!”

They both laughed and the interviewer asked.

“Well, do you know what (y/n)’s fanmail address so her fans can reach out to her?”

Sebastian grinned and nodded, giving your email.

“(Insert email address). She’s gonna totally fangirl over this.”

_‘She’s gonna kill me for this.’_

**-ONE WEEK LATER. (Y/N)’S PLACE-**

Sebastian was sipping on his coffee when he heard the loudest scream and froze when he heard the words.

“ _IM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU, SEBASTIAN STAN_!!!”

Chris looked over at Sebastian with wide eyes and asked, shaking his head in horror.

 _“_ Dude, _what did you do?”_

Sebastian just picked up his coffee and coat and walked out of the house, saying.

“But that’s none of my business.”


	31. Wedding Vows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit Content ahead!

Sebastian Stan x reader

 **Imagine** :  Sebastian and you get married and later, on the first night of your honeymoon, you two have sex.

—

A/n: this was kind of a chore lmao Sorry about this btw, we just moved and I have had no wifi whatsoever O.o SORRY MY BABIES, I BLESS YOU WITH THIS SCROLL OF LIFE!!!!…….. I had coffee this morning ok? Leave me and my unicorn named Bob alone.  She doesn’t like that kind of talk. Bow wow.

—

Genre: Romance

Rated: Mature

Warning: Smut

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

You were nervous as hell, as any bride would be. You were getting married to your best friend Sebastian Stan. You had been introduced by Anthony, one of his good friends and you two immediately hit it off. You can recall him getting a little flustered whenever you congratulated him on his roles in the Captain America movies and had shyly thanked you.  Now, about five years later, here you were. You were standing in front of a mirror as Jeremy Renner (he insisted on this) did your make up. He had told you ‘I am not letting you go down that aisle without having a little professional help.’ You couldn’t disagree. Jeremy had always been a sweetheart to you and you couldn’t say no to him. He smiled at you through the mirror and complimented, kissing your head.

“You look absolutely gorgeous, honey.”

“Thank you, Jeremy.”

He nodded and stepped out to go find his seat and your mother stepped in. She gasped when she looked at you and tears filled her eyes.

“Oh, my baby’s all grown up!”

You hugged her and she cried silently.  She let you go and asked you.

“Are you ready?”

You nodded, smiling.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

She smiled and you took a deep breath, going over your vows in your head as the music started. You felt your skin start to crawl and you watched your best man and maid of honor, Chris and Scarlett, walk down the aisle to the altar. When it was your turn, your father hooked his arm around yours and you started walking. Sebastian was wide-eyed and you smiled at his awestruck expression.  His blue eyes were wide, mouth slightly agape and your dad gave you away, patting both of your shoulders and went to his seat. Sebastian took your hands in his and couldn’t stop smiling.

“We are gathered here today…”

**-Time Skip-**

You were at the party, you and Sebastian slow dancing and he whispered in your ear.

“You are so gorgeous, you know that?”

You blushed and replied.

“Blame Jeremy for that.”

He chuckled and spun you around, making both of you giggle and Chris yelled.

“Kiss her, you Romanian disaster!”

You laughed and kissed Sebastian, catching him off guard. His lips were soft against yours and you could hear a few catcalls, one or two from Chris and you snorted, laughing into Sebastian’s shoulder. He chuckled and held you close to him, singing the song softly in your ear.

**-time skip ((again I know))-**

You were leaning into Sebastian, holding his hand as the limo drove you to your honeymoon location. You had gotten off the jet earlier and had immediately gotten into the limo. The lights on the roof were creating a rainbow of colors over you two and Sebastian was kissing your neck softly. You were excited in both ways, feeling both the euphoria of being married and the sensations of his kisses on your sensitive spot giving you a feeling you never felt before (Lol that’s a lie). The limo stopped and Sebastian opened the door for you, giving you a smile and you stepped out, bunching up your dress. He shut the door, picking up the rest of your dress so it wouldn’t drag along the ground and the driver and his buddy took your stuff inside the beach house.

When they left and you two got situated in, you felt hands rubbing your shoulders and lips kissing your neck. You sighed and leaned into Sebastian’s touch, blushing when you felt the dress start to unzip. You heard his jacket fall to the ground and his hands grabbed the sides of your dress, carefully sliding it down your body. You let your head fall back onto Sebastian’s shoulder and his lips started to kiss and suckle on the sensitive skin of your neck. His hands gently rubbed your sides and he turned you around. His lips started to worship yours, his tongue dipping out and gliding along your bottom lip and you gained access, his tongue slipping in. he pushed you into a nearby wall, lifting you up and your fingers made quick work of his buttons.

When you got to the last three, Sebastian pulled you from the wall and started to navigate to the bedroom, kicking off his shoes on the way and he laid you down. He slipped off his tie and shirt, flinging them to the side and he dipped down to reclaim your lips. He unbuckled and unbuttoned his slacks, letting them slide down and he kicked those off, the clothing flying upwards. His hands trailed your sides, sliding behind your back to unhook your bra. Unhooking your strapless bra, he moved closer into you, pushing his erection into your wet womanhood and he sighed as you did. His lips disconnected from yours and kissed your neck, his fingers making work of your breasts. He gently fondled the mounds of flesh, tugging slightly on the perky nubs and you gasped, arching into his touch.

Electricity and fire shot throughout your body, targeting your wet core and you whispered his name. Sebastian’s lips ghosted over your skin, his teeth nipping every so often and his right hand slid down your body and his fingers started to rub your clitoris in circles. You jolted at the feeling and he let his fingers slide up and down your entrance, teasing you while lubricating your juices with his fingers. He let two of his fingers slid in carefully and you felt your nose and cheeks get hot as you moaned a bit, your head falling back a bit and Sebastian kissed your jawline.

He thrust his fingers into you slowly, letting his fingers get wetter and he felt your walls, scissoring his fingers and he kissed your lips again, sliding his skilled tongue along your bottom lip. You gasped when his thumb brushed against your clit and he darted his tongue in, running it along with your own. His tongue explored your mouth as it had before, rejuvenating the memory of your wet cavern and he moaned a bit, furrowing his brow. He pulled his fingers out, sliding them into your mouth. You tasted yourself and internally shrugged. He pulled his boxers down, sighing when his member sprung free and positioned himself at your entrance, looking at you through half-lidded eyes.

He leaned his head down into your shoulder and your wrapped your arms around his neck. When Sebastian thrust into you, you moaned and he grunted out his pleasure. You moaned when Sebastian thrust in and out of you at a medium pace, getting the feel of your walls clenched around his manhood and he held you in his arms, wrapping them around your body.

“Sebastian…faster…please.”

You moaned out. Sebastian answered by thrusting faster, the sound of skin slapping skin slightly sounding and your legs wrapped around his waist. It started heating up more as he pumped in and out of you harder and a bit faster, his grunts and your moans filling the room. Sebastian held onto you tighter as your legs tightened a bit, your orgasm slowly starting to build. You could feel it coming and you moaned louder. Sebastian huffed and panted, sweat starting to form a shiny sheen over his body as sweat did to yours. You body bounced as he thrust more roughly when you cried out, Sebastian moaning and your orgasm starting to creep up more, your walls starting to close in and he angled himself, hitting your G-spot and you started screaming out his name with each thrust into your G spot.

“Sebastian!”

You screamed, dragging your nails down as his back. Leaving angry red lines as you felt your orgasm snap like a whip, your walls clamped down around his thrusting member. Sebastian moaned and kept pounding into you, nearing his own release and he held onto you even tighter.

“(Y/n)…”

He moaned your name, his thrusts becoming irregular and he came, pushing into you as hard as he could. He pumped a few more times before relaxing onto your body. Your pants and breaths slowly went back to normal as you held him, trailing your fingers up and down his back. He looked up at you, kissing you softly and he whispered.

“I love you so much…”

You smiled and kissed him again, saying.

“I love you so much too.”

“Thanks for marrying me.”

You giggled and answered.

“Thanks for asking me to.”

He laid his head down onto your breast and fell asleep slowly to the beat of your heart. You watched him and slowly fell asleep yourself, gently holding the man you hoped to spend the rest of your life with.


	32. When I Broke Your Heart With Just a Kiss (Sebastian Stan)

Sebastian Stan x reader

Request: You can do one where Seb is starring in a new movie based on a book that the reader wrote and he spends a lot of time with her to help him understand the character? And when they reach the part of the book where the character kisses the girl Seb advantage of the situation to kiss the reader? Some fluffy things too? Kisses!!  
Thank You so much…you are amazing 😘😍

—

A/n: this was so much fun to write!

—

Genre: Romance, fluff

Rated: Everyone

Warning: fluff, swearing

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

You were excited about the new motion picture that was based on your book  _When I Broke Your Heart with Just a Kiss_. You didn’t think that, as a new author, your book would be so popular. It was about a girl who falls in love with a man and he dies in a tragic car accident. His ghost haunts her dreams and days to the point where when she visits his grave, she commits suicide and their souls reunite. However, a jealous demon kidnaps the girl and the man has to go through hell, no pun intended, to save her. And when he saves her, they escape back to heaven where they carry on their lives they would have if he had never died. They have an angel kid and then they get reincarnated to fall in love again.

You honestly thought you wouldn’t have gotten so much attention to where a movie producer calls you and asks if he could make a movie based on the book. You, being so excited, said yes and so many people came in to do the role as the man in the book, Jonathan Myrtles. Josh Duhamel, Brad Pitt, Matt Damon, Benjamin McKenzie, and Sebastian Stan all came in to audition. You and the producer were stuck between Ben and Sebastian but you decided to give Sebastian a chance and let him have the roll. You remember when you told Sebastian he had gotten the role, his eyes lit up and he smiled wide, asking with such excitement.

“Really?! I got it?”

You had chuckled and nodded. It took awhile for him to get the script but when he did, he asked you to help him with his lines, wanting to make it perfect. You had agreed and now, you were sitting at the edge of his bed in the hotel room in Romania, where the beginning of the book took place. Sebastian wanted to go over the lines that he had. You were blushing though, no matter how hard you tried to get the hotness in your cheeks to go away, it just would not go away. Sebastian was amazing with his lines, making you believe he wasn’t even reading from a script. It was like it came from his heart and it actually made your heart clench. How could you be capable of writing something so angsty and sad?

“So, Jonathan was a jokester?”

You smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, liked to crack jokes, was a snuggler, he worked as a photographer, and he’s really into quotes. “

Sebastian chuckled and you joked.

“A whole different story than Winter Soldier.”

Sebastian laughed and asked, frowning a bit at the script in his hand.

“So, some of these lines are from the book itself?”

“All of the lines are. They’re actually going along with the book for once.”

Sebastian laughed and then a blush spread across his face a little and he asked.

“So, at the part where the Virginia and Jonathon reunite, how are they supposed to kiss exactly?”

You giggled and shrugged, flipping into the book and reading what you had written.

“Well, remember the line that comes before it?”

Sebastian nodded then acted it out, making you want to just bow down before him, no matter how weird that sounded.

“ _’And I tried, I really did try. I tried to tell you I loved you but no matter how many times I said it…you never heard me and then…I really did feel invisible. I felt like no matter what I did to get your attention, you didn’t see me-_ “

Sebastian was standing in front of you, not even looking at the script and you blushed hard. What was he doing?

“- _‘….you just…you just didn’t see me. But now, here we are. Now here, you are. In my arms, so warm and shining. Here you are. I can finally hold you. I…I can finally…;"_

Sebastian was leaned in close to you, his breath hot on your and you swallowed thickly.

“- _‘I can finally tell you I love you…and I can finally be with you like I wanted…Like we wanted.’_ ”

His lips were on yours and in an instant, everything around you was gone. It was just Sebastian and you, his lips moving against yours like waves on the shore.  The kiss was everything you ever imagined it to be like for Jonathan and Virginia. Needy, passionate, demanding, longing, and it made you feel on top of the world. Sebastian laid you back and his body enveloped yours. His tongue ran along yours and you gasped a bit when he pulled back, completely out of breath. Sebastian blushed a bit and you stated.

“Not exactly how the kiss went but…I’m cool with that.”

Sebastian laughed hard and kissed your lips sweetly.

“How about that?”

“Little bit more passionately.”

“Like this?”


	33. In The Middle Of the Night (Sebastian Stan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vampire AU fits Sebastian so well, so I had to write it for him!

Vampire! Sebastian Stan x Reader

One shot, Idea from the amazing [@kalika999](https://tmblr.co/mW7nYWbiE8fsol9vGz5Zm1Q)

—

A/n:  I NEED TO DO THIS, OK! IM SORRY.

—

Genre: Romance, Mystery, Slight Horror

Rated: Everyone

Warning: Vampires, consumption of blood, blood, bitten reader, Seb being a weirdo >.>

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines, Captain

—

_He stared at you with those glowing blue eyes, his tongue darting out to lick his lips as the dark red muscle smeared the blood over his lips. You laid there, beneath the man with the glowing, blue eyes, as his lips kissed your fingers and your blood ran down from your wrists slowly. He knelt down, laying himself halfway on your body as he took your cheek into his hand, cupping it, caressing it. He whispered into the skin of your neck, nuzzling and kissing the skin._

_“Sângele tău miroase a bomboane, zahăr dulce.”_  
(your blood smells like candy, sugar sweet.)

_His teeth and fangs nibbled on your skin and he then whispered in your ear, breath hot._

_“Dar, are un gust ca un vin picant … mai bogat decât Sangria._ ”  
(But tastes like a spicy wine … richer than Sangria.)

_His teeth sank into your neck, making your mouth fall open in a silent cry, his hands trailing up your chest to grasp your-_

You jolted awake, a rush of air flying into your lungs and you sighed, growling.

“Sebastian, I’m gonna fucking….you make me wanna drive a stake through your heart.”

You could hear the wind outside and the tree branches slapped against your window as if clapping with laughter as it mocked you. In the darkness, the moonlight shined through the window, creating an eerie glow and you could hear the sound of someone climbing up the side of the house. However, you knew who it was. He did this every time he wanted something from you. Sebastian’s head and hands poked out from the window sill and the window opened, a cold breeze coming in as he climbed in, those damned blue, glowing eyes shining through the darkness. His lips were pulled into a smirk, a fang popping out, already elongated for feeding.

“Aw, can’t take a little teasing, draga mea?” (my darling)

You frowned and sat up as, with lightning speed, Sebastian was hovering over you. You jolted and Sebastian licked your lips. You see, you were what was called a vessel, or a food source. You had known Sebastian ever since he was young. You were there when he turned. He came to you when he needed to feed. A feeder, you were. Often, he was giving you these dreams…as if to tell you he was coming. He had been reluctant at first but now, he was a cocky little shit. Always flirting with you and giving you these…kisses. However, you didn’t really mind. You wanted to help him. So, he tied himself to you, mixing your blood with his. ‘A bond’ he had said. Sebastian slipped his tongue past your lips, making you blush and he smirked, pulling back. 

“You can’t ever get enough, can you? That’s why you became my feeder.”

He growled against your lips, pressing himself into you as his eyes seemed to glow brighter. 

“You like the feeling of me slowly draining your life away, don’t you?”

You whimpered a bit and his lips kissed a trail to your neck as his hands moved up and down your sides, your knees on either side of his hips. Your heart was pumping and with his superhuman hearing, you knew he could hear it. 

“Your heart is racing, dragoste, did I do that to you?”

You hummed and he growled a bit. Licking the skin of the juncture between your neck and shoulder, he whispered before sinking his fangs into your neck. 

“My little masochist.”

You gasped and arched into his chest as he moved his lips and tongue around on your skin, gulping somewhat loudly. Slowly, your vision blurred and your hands slowly fell from his shoulders. Black dots assaulted your vision and you felt him detach and the last thing you heard was his voice and kiss. 

“Sleep well, dragoste. I will be here in the morning.” 

He snuggled against your side and you fell asleep.

~~In the Morning~~

In the morning, you awoke to the feeling of a finger dragging up and down the skin of your leg. A hand was also lazying around with its touches on your shoulder as your head rests on his arm. His lips were on your forehead, repeatedly kissing the skin and you sighed. 

“Buna dimineata.” (Good Morning)

You sighed and replied, your hand slithering to wrap around his torso.

“Hm, Good Morning. Kind of disappointed that you’re not a pile of ash.”

He scoffed but held you closer nonetheless.

“Oh please, that was a story, a myth, the mundanes came up with to make themselves feel better.”

You giggled and Sebastian asked you quietly.

“Are you alright, I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

You shook your head and he maneuvered his head so he could kiss you sweetly. He sighed.

“You’re always so full of surprises, darling.”

You gave a quirky smile, saying while rolling over.

“Nah, you just don’t know me that well, bloodsucker.”

He pouted and nipped the back of your neck.

“Don’t be mean.”

You rolled your eyes and sassed without thinking.

“Bite me.”

“With pleasure.”

He whispered into your ear before sinking teeth into your neck once more.


	34. In The Middle of the Night pt 2

Vampire! Sebastian Stan x Reader

One shot, Idea from the amazing [@kalika999](https://tmblr.co/mW7nYWbiE8fsol9vGz5Zm1Q)

—

A/n:  After much thought, I’ve decided to do a smutty part two to the vamp one shot I had made lol Told in first person pov this time.

—

Genre: Romance, Mystery, Slight Horror

Rated: Mature

Warning: Vampires, consumption of blood, blood, bitten reader, smut

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines, Captain

—

When Sebastian sunk his teeth into my neck, his body hovered over mine as he started to grind into my sex. His tongue moved around my skin as his mouth drank up my life force. Sebastian pulled away and groaned, saying before kissing me roughly. 

“You’re so amazing, I can’t ever get enough.”

His lips laid on mine roughly, fangs and teeth nipping as I tasted my own blood on his mouth. However, I wasn’t impaled. No. I was turned on. My legs spread more as Sebastian continued to grind into me, growling a bit as he slithered his tongue passed my swollen lips, my tongue meeting his and his hands made quick work of my pajama shirt. When he ripped through the old shirt, his hand gripped my clothed breast, making me gasp a bit and he pulled back so we could breathe. His red mouth moved down my body, his blue eyes shimmering with that eerie glow I had come to enjoy, and his lips left open-mouthed kisses on my chest and on the tops of my breasts. Red stains were left behind wherever his lips touched and I didn’t mind. No. I couldn’t. I couldn’t deny him. I gasp when Sebastian bit harshly into my side and I let out a moan. My hand came to his hair but he slapped my thigh, detaching from my side, and ordered.

“No, don’t you dare move.”

I nodded and Sebastian hummed, his hands coming up and unhooking my bra. I thanked whoever thought of making a bra hook in the front. Sebastian pulled off the garment and his lips danced their way up to my breasts, leaving another bloody trail. Sebastian hummed a bit as he sucked on my nipple, his fingers tweaking the other hard nub and I let out a cry of pleasure, arching my chest into him. Sebastian’s tongue swirled around the nub as his fingers twisted and tugged on the other and he grunted a bit. I hummed in pleasure, feeling the wetness of my hot, throbbing cunt grow and I whined a bit. Sebastian switched, his mouth now sucking on my other and I whined loud, arching my back. Sebastian never looked away from me, his blue eyes watching my (e/c) eyes the whole time. His free hand come down and unbuttoned his jeans, the bulge evident of his excitement and he leaned up, detaching from my breasts. I panted up at him as he looked down on me and I blushed. Sebastian stood up and kicked off his jeans and underwear, his dick springing free and I blushed heavily. Sebastian then grabbed my panties and bottoms and pulled them off. He groaned and said. 

“Fuck, you look so gorgeous. Make me wanna ravish you to the end.”

He leaned down and spread my legs, biting into my thigh and I gasped loudly as Sebastian moaned and took another sip of my blood. He then licked the wound, healing it and he licked a long stride up the slit of my sex. I jolted and whined and Sebastian leaned up, saying into my lips while positioning himself.

“I will get a taste of you later. I need you…now.” 

I nodded and screamed out when he thrust into me, his mouth hanging open and eyes shut. He then started his thrusts, the movement fast and rough. His hands were on my hips, lifting me up to arch me and my breasts bounced at the sensation and motions. Sebastian was moaning now as he thrust even faster, the headboard slamming up against the wall and my screams of his name filling the morning. The sound of skin slapping against skin spurred Sebastian on even more and he gave an inhuman snarl, pulling out and flipping me over. Plunging into me once more, I screamed out in pleasure as Sebastian gripped my hips tightly. I was screaming his name. Over and over like it was a prayer and I was praising him. The coil in me was rapidly getting tighter and he snarled into my ear, his nails digging into my skin.

“Cum. Cum for me right now.”

The coiled rope snapped and my orgasm washed over me, his name leaving my lips in a loud, moaned cry and he yelled out a bit, cumming with me and he pulled out, spilling on the sheets. We collapsed and Sebastian was panting alongside me. He slipped off of me and laid on his back, pulling me into his arms and he held me tightly, whispering in my ear.

“I love you, (Y/n).”

I smiled and whispered back.

“I know.”

Sebastian held me tighter and he sighed a bit, nuzzling my skin and he said, his hands ghosting over the scarred bite marks. 

“I’m sorry for being so rough…I guess I sort of lost control.”

I smiled and kissed his nose, saying while he just blinked at me a bit, wide-eyed and mouth hanging open slightly.

“It’s ok. I liked it…I liked my first time sleeping with you was like that…it was fun.”

I blushed and Sebastian smirked a bit.

“so..there will be more nights and mornings like this?”

“If you want…”

Sebastian smiled softly and kissed my temple, saying while holding me close to him.

“Get some sleep, alright? You deserve it.”

I fell asleep easily to the sound of his heart beating and the sun shining on us like a warm blanket of love.


	35. Taste the Flesh (Bucky Barnes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit Content Ahead

Bucky Barnes x reader

 **Imagine** : Taking a shower with Bucky.

—

Genre: romance, Fluff

Rated: Mature

Warning: SMUTTY SMUT SMUT, IT’S SO FLUFFEH

—-

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—-

The hands in your hair were like heaven, massaging your scalp and running through your soapy hair. The skin and metal running along your body, slithering around you like snakes. The lips of an angel trailed your neck, giving you the salvation and temptation to give them a kiss of the devil, tainting the sweet sensations of innocent motives into something more. The legs were intertwined with yours like braided thread and the eyes of a devil drinking in the sight of what seemed to be a beautiful hallucination.

Your fingers trailed up the chest of the assassin. His lips laid on your neck, sucking your sweet spot and you gave a soft sigh. His hands trailed down your side, drinking in your curves and the hot water droplets ran down both of your bodies. His fingers gently traced your folds as he whispered in your ear.

“Do you want me?”

Yes. You sighed and your hands trailed down to his hardening member and gently stroked a finger upwards. A small whimper left Bucky’s lips and he lifted you up, pushing you against the wall. Your legs wrapped around his waist and you knew he wasn’t going to be teasing you. 

“Do you want me to fuck you hard up against this wall?”

Dirty talk was a must have. You blushed as you felt the tip push in slightly. He plunged it right as he started suckling your nipple, kneading the neglected one. You cried out, grasping his shoulders as he mercilessly thrust into you. He grunted and gasped, the sounds turning you on as he fucked you against the wall. Deeper he went, hardeer he thrust. There were no words spoken but you knew all the words in the world.

Tighter the coil in your Netherlands got tighter and you gasped out, saying his name like it was a prayer. Your walls clamped down around his rutting member and you cried at, scratching the ex-assassins back and leaving angry, red marks. Bucky’s thrusts faltered and he out right whimpered into your ear. He stopped his thrust, only to climax into your sacred grounds and coating the inside like a second skin with his white hot seed. Pulling out of you, he turned off the shower, picked you up, then collapsed with you on the bed, covering you up as he whispered sweet nothinhs into your ear and lulled you to sleep.


	36. Enjoy the Ride (Bucky Barnes)

Bucky Barnes [Winter Soldier] & HYDRA! Teenager! reader

request: do you think that you could write a Winter Soldier x HYDRA!teen!reader. Maybe the reader is captured by HYDRA and they are trying to recreate the Winter Soldier but at a younger age.

—

Re: Haha, sure can my little dorkling. Thanks for requesting!!

—

Genre:

Rated: Everyone

Warnings: kidnapping, swearing, torture, slightly yandere Bucky

—-

You were just trying to get to the store when the black van pulled up and somebody grabbed you from behind, putting a cloth dipped in chloroform over your mouth and dragging you away.

_‘All I wanted was to get some fucking milk for Thor and the Avengers and what fucking happens.’_

you get kidnapped and drugged out. You came to in a room filled with weird machines, men in lab coats and two men standing in front of you.

“So you are finally awake. Hello, (y/n).”

You spat out, spitting at the man afterward.

“Who are you? How do you-”

You spied the skull and eight tentacle legs and thought to yourself.

_‘oh shit’_

“-my name?”

The man grinned and introduced himself.

“My name is Dr. Justinian McCray. I’m the new guy who is in charge of this mission. As you know, This is the new HYDRA base and this young man is our Original winter soldier.”

I looked at the man who stood behind the doctor, who had on his mask and a white cloth was tucked into his jeans. He stared at me and the doctor added.

“and _you_  my darling are going to be our new winter soldier.”

I glared and yelled, struggling.

“The fuck I am! Let me go, you disgusting bastard!!”

The man chuckled and The Winter Soldier, aka Bucky Barnes, stared at you with a slight look of what could be mistaken as a look of concern but instead interest.

“Wipe her mind. She won’t be needing it.”

“No! NO! Please! No! I be-”

You were cut short as painful shocks of electricity were sent to your head and your body arched off the table, hands formed into claws and a scream ripped from your throat. You went limp, twitching every so often and Bucky looked at the man, asking.

“Is she going to be alright?”

The Doctor waved him off.

“She will be. Right now, let’s worry about you’re training sessions with her.”

“Me?”

“Yes, you. Mr. Barnes, you are the winter soldier. However, we must start out tour recruits young now so they can be so much better.”

“She’s only 14 years old, McCray.”

The man turned to Bucky, wearing a disgustingly evil and smug smile.

“Which makes it better for us to make sure she has all the training she needs to become the greatest Winter Soldier we ever had.”

“But why do you need another when you have me?”

Bucky asked, getting suspicious.

“Well, you don’t want to be alone do you?”

“I work better without needing to look after an inexperienced idiot.”

The doctor just shook his head.

“You are alone emotionally Barnes. You feel like there is no one like you in the world. We can’t have you feeling like that because then you will slack off. We can’t have slackers.”

Bucky sighed and turned towards you and the scientists fled when Bucky gruffly ordered.

“Get out.”

Bucky sat beside your form, tubes, and needles injecting some type of artificial serum into you to wipe your mind of everything. He observed your body. He didn’t feel ashamed as he checked you out. Slim body, firm looking breasts, plump lips, and big thighs. He was tempted to touch you but had that much dignity and respect left to not. Bucky frowned as he thought about what lies ahead of him for you.

**-timeskip to a year later-**

“One…One, Two….One, two, three!”

Each number was a pattern for hitting the bag. Bucky watched you with appreciating eyes, feeling proud at your success. You were an excellent agent and an excellent Winter Soldier, completing over 100 missions and killing over 250 targets. You and Bucky were close friends, his training helping you become what you are now and you said, never looking back.

“Why do you insist on staring at me, James?”

“Why? are you not flattered, doll?”

You laughed and paused your workout, wiping your brow.

“I am, however, it’s like…what, 3 am? What are you doing up?”

“I could be asking you the same question.”

“But I asked you first.”

Bucky smirked and sighed, walking in and sitting on a bench.

“I’m feeling restless and I’m…remembering things….someone.”

You frowned and stood there. You had kept that about yourself to yourself. You remembered bits and pieces of your past and you knew that if HYDRA and Dr. McCray found out, they’d immediately wipe you. Having Bucky confide into telling you this was an honor in your head and you felt happy he trusted you enough to tell you.

“Oh yeah? Better not let the Doc know that. he’ll wipe you like last time.”

James sighed and said, nodding in agreement.

“I know. It’s that damn super soldier.”

“Steve Rogers?”

Bucky looked up and nodded slowly.

“What about him?”

“I knew him…during the war…”

You knew about his past and felt your mouth agape.

“That much?”

“That much.”

“Bucky, that’s…that’s really serious. Don’t tell the doc.”

“I’m not. That;’s why I’m running away and you're coming with me.”

“But…they’ll find us…”

Bucky shot up and grasped your shoulders, shaking you a bit.

“No. I’ll make sure to keep you safe. They won’t find us. Ever.”

You were flattered and you blushed, looking down.

“Would you really?”

“Of course.”

Bucky held you tight in an embrace and you returned. Bucky whispered.

“Just follow me and enjoy the ride, OK?”


	37. Birthday Boy (Bucky Barnes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit Content Ahead

Bucky Barnes x Reader

Request: smutty Bucky x reader. Preferably something like birthday sex.

-

Re: oh god

-

Genre: Romance, fluff

Rated: Mature

Warning: SMUTTY SMUT SMUT, swearing, fluff, Dom! Bucky (cause lets admit it. Buck would fuck a girl hard.)

—

“Happy Birthday!”

Everyone said to Bucky as he came from his room. He jolted and sighed, smiling.

“Thanks, guys.”

Tony sassed.

“95 must feel like nursing home and saggy asses huh?”

“What, like you?”

Bucky sassed back. Bucky looked at the group, seeing them in fancy attire and looked down at his clothes. He wore a tight, white tank top and loose-fitting, black sweatpants. His hair was pulled back into a sloppy bun, pieces hanging out. He sighed and looked at the group. Realizing someone was missing, he looked around and asked, frowning.

“Where’s (y/n)?”

Suddenly a crash came from the hall and a voice cursed. You poked your head around the corner and said, blushing.

“I’m ok! Nothing broke!”

Bucky chuckled and you handed him a box.

“Is this for me?”

You nodded and said.

“Happy Birthday!”

He smiled and opened the box, taking out a purposely too big, white button up. You whispered in his ear.

“You look so sexy in a button up.”

Bucky smirked and looked at you with a slightly lustful look.

“Oh really?”

You smiled and kissed his cheek, running off.

“I have paperwork due today so I’ll be back! Happy Birthday, Buckethead!”

You blushed and ran into the elevator, pushing the button for your floor. You walked out into your personal floor. You gasped and blushed, seeing Bucky smirking at you. He was wearing the white button up, it unbuttoned and nothing underneath. His sweatpants rode dangerously low on his hips and you blushed darkly.

“How do I look?

He spread his arms out and the muscles of his toned chest rippled. You stuttered.

"Y-you uh, …look r-really great…wow. I-Is hot in here?”

Bucky sauntered over to you and backed you into a wall. He kissed and nipped your neck, gradually moving up until he hovered over your lips. His leg moved in between your legs and his hands gripped your butt, pushing you into his thigh. You put your hands on his side and marveled at how warm his skin felt. He shuddered and whispered hotly in your ear.

“I know you want me, (y/n). I’ve seen the way you look at me. Like you want me to fuck you hard and rough as you’ve never been before.”

You whined a bit and his hands ran up your sides and ran up your shirt, his knee suddenly hitting into your aroused and damp pussy. You gasped and Bucky kissed you roughly, his tongue sliding around your wet cavern as he took your shirt off. He sucked on the skin of your neck and chest, leaving hickeys and dark spots. His hands unclasped your bra and he lifted you up. Your legs wrapped around his waist and your wrists were pinned above you by Bucky’s metal arm and hand. He immediately started to fondle your chest, lapping at your breast and sucking roughly on your perky nipple. You moaned and Bucky growled, moving you to the couch. He sat up an ordered.

“Get on the floor, on your knees.”

You blushed and did as told. You got on the floor and he commanded.

“Suck me off.”

You blushed more but gave a long lick up his shaft. Bucky’s cheeks lit up red and his mouth fell open a bit. You took the head into your mouth and ran your tongue along the leaking slit. Your tongue made circles around the head and then you started sucking hard, moving your head up and down his shaft. Bucky moaned and the heat in your legs became scorching hot as your tongue ran back and forth on his shaft as you sucked. To ease the heat, your hand slid down to your heat and started rubbing your clit. You moaned and Bucky gasped, moaning afterward as the vibrations of your moans made him get closer to release. 

“Fuck, you’re so good. You look gorgeous down there, doll.”

His hand gripped your hair and pushed you deeper, moaning. You sucked harder and Bucky bucked his hips, coming into your mouth as he moaned.

“Show me.”

He ordered, pulling out. You opened your mouth and showed him his cum. He nodded and you swallowed. He helped you up and ordered. 

“Lean over the arm of the couch. Legs spread, ass up. Anchor yourself and do not move.”

“Ok.”

Your ass was smacked and you yelped as Bucky asked.

“What?”

“Yes, sir!”

“That’s more like it. Obey the birthday boy, please.”

You giggled and Bucky thrust two fingers into your sex.

“You’re so wet. Do you want me, dame?”

“Yes, sir.”

He thrust his fingers into you slowly at first but then didn’t hold back as he slammed his fingers inside your pussy. You cried out and gripped the pillow on the couch, trying not to move as Bucky fingered you.

“You like this, baby doll? Huh? You like it when I fuck you with my hand?”

“Yes, sir! Please! Fuck me!”

He sassed, his hand twisting a bit. You cried out again, getting close.

“I am fucking you.”

He pulled out and you whined, feeling empty.

“You want this?”

You felt his dick slide up and down your entrance and you gasped.

“Yes! Sir, please!”

You screamed when you felt him thrust roughly into you. Bucky slammed in and out of your pussy, moaning loud and slapped your ass.

“Oh, fuck!”

He growled and flipped you over, holding your legs up as his dick hit your G-spot. Your orgasm hit you hard and you screamed loudly.

“Bucky!”

He whimpered and his thrusts became uneven. He moaned out and cummed, pushing himself into your sex hard. He panted and you pulled him up and he laid on your chest, panting. You said.

“Happy birthday, Buck.”

He smiled and held you tightly, saying.

“Happy birthday to me.”


	38. Paper Toy (Bucky Barnes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love how inconsistent my oneshots are because of how old and new some of them are haha.

Recovering! Bucky & Child! Reader

–

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Fluff

Rated: Everyone

Warnings: none

—

“Bucky! Bucky! Play with me!”

Bucky sighed, looking down at the child in slight concern. His cheek rested in his hand as he lounged on the couch.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea, (Y/n)…”

The girl poked her bottom lip out, gave him puppy dog eyes and whined.

“Please!”

Bucky sighed once more and sat up, running a hand through his hair.

“Alright, fine.”

The girl cheered and grabbed his metal hand, dragging him to her chosen spot to play.

“Come on! I know what will get your mind off things!”

Bucky looked at Steve who sat in the kitchen just in the line of sight of the two. Steve put his hands up in a ‘Take care of this yourself’ manner. Buck huffed then sat as the girl did. (Y/n) picked up a paper fortune teller and smiled at Bucky. 

“Pick a color!”

The four corners of the fortune teller were red, blue, yellow, and green. Bucky replied back.

“Blue.”

The girl smiled then flipped the paper back and forth, spelling Blue out loud. The next section was numbered one, three, five, and seven. Bucky stated.

“One.”

The girl counted and the other flaps were purple, pink, orange, and black. Bucky picked.

“Black.”

(Y/n) opened the flap and read.

“Your fortune is: you will be hugged soon! ”

Bucky smiled a little and jumped as the girl launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Bucky hesitated on embracing her but gave in. He whispered to her.

“Thanks, dame.”

The girl smiled and yelled.

“Steve! Play with us!”

“Yeah, punk. Play with us.”

The two grinned as Steve rolled his eyes but came over anyway, smiling.

“I’ve come to learn my fortune!”

The little girl giggled and started with the process again. 


	39. At the Tone (Bucky Barnes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I remember getting so much praise for this one, and I was surprised because it seemed really horribly-written to me at the time. However, I did have a lot of fun writing this one. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Bucky Barnes x Reader

Imagine: Bucky keeps sending you texts and voicemails even after you died

—-

A/n: hope you don’t mind me adding to the request :3

—-

Genre: Angst

Rated: Everyone

Warning: noted character death, depressing thoughts

—-

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—-

_“Hi, this is (y/n)! Sorry, I can’t get to the phone and answer your call. But leave me a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can. Love you! Thanks!”_

“Hey doll…it’s Bucky…I….I really miss you….please….pick up.”

Bucky’s eyes were spilling tears as he left the voicemail. He hoped you called back but he knew you wouldn’t. You were dead. Have been for two years. Killed by a HYDRA agent after he left to take care of an errand. Bucky felt his heart shatter. He missed you so damn much. Bucky always left your phone a message through text and calling. It had been so dark in his world since your death.

He paid your phone bill if it went out and would constantly look at your selfies and pictures of you both in your phone. He had printed out the one where you two were kissing and another where he had taken a picture of you sleeping and him smirking. He had taped them to the wall and would fall asleep while staring at the memories. Bucky smiled sadly, sending you a text. After a moment, he grabbed your phone a looked at the series of texts he had sent. Three days worth.

_‘Hey, baby….I know you can’t get to your phone right now but I love you.’_

_‘Just saw a shirt you would have loved at this place called Hot Topic’_

_'I found your favorite lipstick. It was under your pillow. Along with your handgun. ’_

_'Baby…please don’t ignore me…’_

_'I miss you so much….’_

_’(Y/n)?…..’_

_’….I love you so fucking much….please…’_

Bucky cried silently. 

“Please wait for me….”

Bucky looked at your picture, turned the phone off and started to daydream about you texting or calling him back. His phone suddenly buzzed and he looked at it. 

_'Hey Bucky, sorry I couldn’t pick up. I love you too. I saw that shirt and bought it. I just remembered where my lipstick was! Thanks! I can’t believe my handgun was under it too. Aw…I’m not ignoring you, James. I miss you too. I’m here, dreamboat. I love you so fucking much too. What do I gotta wait for? :) by the way, thanks for the voicemails baby. I’ll be home soon. ’_


	40. At the Tone pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy part two!

Bucky Barnes x Reader

–

Genre: Romance, Angst

Rated: Everyone

Warning: Fluff (?), (slight) angst, swearing

—-

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—-

Bucky stared at his phone in shock. How did your phone, that is in his hands, text him back? He choked on his tears and nearly had a heart attack when the phone started ringing. Your phone was calling his. He shakily picked it up, watching your phone as he answered.

“Hello?”

Static. He frowned slightly. 

_“B……ky.”_

He froze. Your voice was coming through the static. He was honestly frightened. 

_“Buc..y….b……u…ere?”_

He bit his lip.

_“Bu…y….the……d..r.”_

He deciphered the phrase after a moment.

_‘Bucky the door.’_

The door? He slowly went to the door, looking out both ways and your voice called out clear as day behind him.

“You are so easy to spook, dreamboat.”

Bucky whipped around and the phone fell from his fingers. There you stood, an earpiece and computer in your hand. You set the computer down and opened your arms wide. Bucky yelled your name, ran to you, and hugged you. He spun you around, crying into your shoulder as he held you tight in his arms. He cried.

“But…you…”

“I survived somehow. I found out that…Loki saved my mind.”

Bucky reared back, blue eyes red and whispered. 

“Loki? What do you mean, saved your mind?”

You smiled and stroked his cheek affectionately. You whispered while looking into his eyes, drinking in his sight.

“Loki saved my mind by transferring it into his own. I basically became his conscious while he and Asgardian healers got my body functioning again.”

Bucky cried and whispered, forehead against yours.

“Two years….two fucking years…”

“I guess I really am a slowpoke.”

Bucky kissed you, sobbing against your lips and a tear fell from your eye. You smiled while whispering and crying.

“I told you I was coming home. You got me till the end of the line, right?”

Bucky laughed and just said.

“Stop stealing my lines, doll.”

“Bite me.”

He did. You gasped and laughed, arms around his neck and his lips formed a smile against your skin. Bucky whispered.

“You are never leaving my side.”

“Never again. By the way, thanks for all the voicemails.”

Bucky chuckled and whispered, holding you tighter. 

“At the tone, please record your message.”


	41. Sugar Sweet (Bucky Barnes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This, now that I look back upon this work, is a drabble lol. Short and sweet, like sugar! ;D

Bucky Barnes x Reader

 **Imagine** : your first kiss with Bucky

—-

A/n: This is basically a drabble, but pfffft

—-

Genre: Romance, Fluff

Rated: Everyone

Warning: IT’S SO FLUFFEH

—–

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—-

You were stroking Bucky’s metal arm, smiling and singing softly. Bucky had his head laid against you and you stopped singing. 

“Hey, Bucky? ”

“Yes, dame?”

“Have you ever dreamed about losing someone and been paranoid ever since? ”

Bucky looked at you and agreed, stroking your hair with the hand you weren’t stroking. 

“Yes, I have. Are you worried I’m gonna leave you, sweetheart? ”

You sighed and nodded. Bucky held your hand with his metal one and shifted you to where you looked at him. He grasped your chin gently with his index finger and his thumb.

“Believe me when I say this, doll. I’m not going anywhere. Not without you.”

You smiled at him and Bucky kissed you gently. You closed your eyes, feeling so loved and kissed back. Bucky pulled back and you admitted. 

“That was my first kiss…”

“Then I’m honored to steal more.”

He kissed you again and you giggled.


	42. Picture This (Bucky Barnes)

Bucky Barnes x Reader

 **Oneshot:** Bucky asking you to give him a haircut, showing you a picture of him in the 40’s in his uniform and getting emotional. (But still giving him the haircut)

—

A/N: this is my idea. Btw, I just spent like 5 minutes yelling at my screen “Oh yeah, because you know. Still gotta give him a haircut after I get done crying. Yeah, that’s relevant. Wow. Fucking wow. I’m such a dork.” not even kidding.

—

Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Fluff

Rated: Everyone

Warning: IT’S SO FLUFFEH, angst, swearing

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

You were seated at Steve’s kitchen table, listening to the record you had put on after Steve taught you how to use the player. You were hanging out with him and Bucky, sharing dinner and playing some old card games. You were watching Steve as he drew a card and sighed. He caught your gaze and you immediately said.

“Don’t you even think about it, Steven Grant.”

Steve gave a smile and leaned back, laying down his cards.

“Going out.”

You gawked at his suit. Three tens and two aces. Bucky threw his cards down.

“What the fuck, Steve!”

You busted out laughing and bragged to Steve, laying your cards down.

“Ha-ha, Two aces, and three kings.”

Steve gawked at you and you danced in your seat. Bucky had a two, two fours, and two queens. Bucky glared at both of you and stated.

“I used to be the king of 5 card draw. What the hell.”

“Sorry, Bucky. Guess you lost your touch.”

You grinned and Steve rolled his eyes and got up.

“I refuse to play with either of you.”

“But we haven’t even played Bullshit yet!”

Steve rolled his eyes and Bucky gawked at you.

“We are not playing that game.”

“Oh, why not?”

“Because you always fucking win!”

You giggled and Bucky grinned at you. Steve walked away, calling.

“I’m going to bed, you two tire me out. Bucky, behave.”

Bucky flipped him off and you called.

“It’s only seven pm but night anyways.”

Bucky sighed and you grabbed the deck, shuffled, and then put them away. Bucky then proceeded to ask.

“Hey, (Y/N)?”

“Yes?”

“Can you cut my hair?”

You looked up at Bucky, his blue eyes trained on you. You shrugged and agreed.

"I guess. What kind of hairstyle do you want?“

Bucky pulled out a picture from his pocket and handed it to you. You frowned a bit but almost spit out your drink when you saw the picture. It was a black and white picture of Bucky before he had left for war. Clad in his uniform, wearing a handsome smile, he had his arm wrapped around a scrawny Steve. You felt an emotion well into your heart and tears pricked your eyes.

”(Y/N)?“

You put a hand over your mouth and looked up, to the left. You were nostalgic, shocked but honored. Bucky got up and hugged you. You said quietly.

"I’m sorry. That was just…”

“I know. It’s ok.”

You laughed and wiped your eyes, pulling back and patted his shoulder.

“You look so handsome, James.”

He smiled genuinely and you cleared your throat. You put the picture up on the sill in front of the sink and stated.

“Go get your shampoo, conditioner, comb, and the hair scissors. Don’t forget a towel.”

Bucky saluted and walked to the bathroom. You grabbed a computer chair (Why does Steve even have one if he doesn’t even know wtf the internet is?) and locked the wheels so he wouldn’t roll away. You pumped the lever, bringing the chair high and Bucky walked in, setting the required things on the counter. You smiled softly and gestured.

“Take off your jacket. I don’t want to get it wet.”

He did as told and sat in the chair. You steadied him and gently; carefully leaned him back. You turned on the water and waited for it to get hot. Bucky said, watching you.

“I remember when I first got my haircut for the army.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. I was nervous.”

You chuckled and asked, turning on the sprayer and praying his hair carefully, running your fingers through the soft locks.

“Why were you nervous? Scared they were going to cut an ear off or make you bald?”

“Actually, yes.”

You giggled and looked at his picture. Bucky watched you and asked quietly.

“Did you cry…because my picture reminded you of something or someone?”

You looked at Bucky and smiled softly, shaking your head no and mouthing 'no.’

“I cried because it made me think of how proud of you I am.”

Bucky widened his eyes a bit and asked.

“You’re proud of me? But…why?”

“Because you fought for the safety of this country. It almost cost you your life. I know you did a lot of crazy shit when HYDRA got you…but it wasn’t your fault.”

You lathered his shampoo into his hair and carefully massaged the soap into his scalp. You laughed a bit.

“I wish I could be that brave. My grandpa was in the 107th.”

You washed out the shampoo and squirted conditioner into your palm. Bucky was watching you, an emotion in his eyes that you couldn’t recognize and continued.

“He was a sergeant, one of the best. He would tell me stories about how Steve and you would infiltrate the HYDRA bases, how he was such a womanizer back into eh day.”

You chuckled and said, letting the conditioner soak in his hair a bit.

“I’m going to let the conditioner set in your hair for about five minutes. Anyways, when I was bullied in high school and came home crying. My grandpa would look at me and say _'Now you listen here, doll. If any of them little fuckers try to make you cry, you make them cry. Punch them in the nose, drink a beer, and call it a day. Go dance with your lady friends, break men’s necks. You’re too pretty for them tears to stain your face._ ’”

You and Buck laughed and you continued.

“When I would get angry or throw a fit, Grandpa would cough and say ’ _Ok, I know you’re pissed off but you really gotta listen to this, lil lady.’_ I would turn to him and sass. _'What? What do I need to listen to?’_ he would turn to me and say.  _'Remember how I told you that Mr. Rogers had a lady friend named Peggy?’_ "Yes, sir?’ he would just deadpan and glare at me and say _'You are really starting to remind me of her. She was a find dame, but goddamn did she scare the hell out of me.’”_

Bucky chuckled and you washed the conditioner out. You sat him up and shook a towel into his hair.

“James, you remind me of my grandpa sometimes.”

Bucky looked up at you and asked.

'How so?“

"You’re a good man…but you just fail to see it.”

Bucky looked up at you, his blue eyes twinkling and he whispered, hugging you.

“Thank you.”

You patted his head and ran his comb through the damp locks. Bucky acknowledged.

“You know, you’re the only person I allow to call me James.”

“I actually noticed that. Hope I don’t make the 'Kid from Brooklyn’ mad.”

Bucky smiled and asked.

“He’ll get over it, the punk. Anyways, want to know why?”

You looked down at him, cutting his bangs and asked.

“Why?”

“Because that’s the name the people I love the most call me by.”

You paused and looked down at him and smirked.

“Are you trying to flirt with me?”

“Pfft. trying? Dame, I think I just won you over.”

You laughed and punched his metal shoulder.

“Don’t get too cocky, James. Remember, I’m cutting your hair.”

That shut him up. You looked back at his picture and asked.

“How long do you want your bangs? Your hair is slicked back in this picture so I can’t tell.”

He put a hand up and asked.

“Can I get them right to my eyelids?”

“I don’t know, can you?”

Bucky glared up at you and you giggled. He sighed and rolled his blue eyes.

“To my eyelids.”

“Copy that.”

You gave a two-finger salute and cut his bangs. You cut the sides of his hair short, smiling and ruffled his hair to get any pieces out. You jumped and yelped when a voice stated.

“Wow, you look good.”

“Shit!”

You threw your shoe at him and yelled.

“Don’t fuckin do that, you fuddy-duddy, creepy, meatball!”

You punched his stomach and Steve laughed out, holding his stomach. You put your hands on your hips, one coming up to your mouth and you close your eyes. You glowered.

“Steven Grant Rogers! I’m about two seconds from letting you have it. Sit down.”

Steve bit his lip, snorting and Bucky quirked an eyebrow up at you. Steve said.

“I love it when you get scared. You speak like an old forties gal.”

“You call  _me_  an old lady? Look who’s talking, geezer.”

Bucky snorted and you dried his hair. You complimented, blushing a little.

“Whoa, you do look good.”

Bucky smirked and thanked, kissing your cheek.

“Thanks, doll.”

Steve complained.

“I couldn’t sleep so what are we going to do till I do?”

You smiled and stated, holding up a fist.

“Want me to help you fall asleep? I got just the remedy.”

Steve rolled his eyes and Bucky smirked.

“I’ll help out.”

“Bucky! You’re supposed to be on my side!”

“Sorry Steve, James is my bodyguard.”

“Oh, so she gets to call you James and I don’t?”

“Cry me a river, build me a bridge, and get over it.”

You stated. Oh yeah, the super soldier got mad. Bucky held you into his side and shrugged.

“Sorry.”

“Bucky!”


	43. Won't Go Home Without You (Bucky Barnes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit Content Ahead

Bucky Barnes x reader

 **Imagine** : You are afraid that Bucky does not love you anymore and he is trying to prove so badly that he does.

—–

A/N: oh my god. I listened to  _Beautiful Dirty Rich_ by Lady Gaga while listening to this and all I could think about was Tony sitting on a throne, dancing with men and women holding wine glasses full of champagne. XD

—-

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rated: Mature

Warning: SMUTTY SMUT SMUT, fluff

—-

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—-

You were sitting on a plastic chair on the outdoor balcony, sipping a beer and sighing. You were a happy person, in a loving relationship with an assassin, and living in a beautiful tower built by Stark himself. However, you were currently depressed. Why? You were scared. Bucky had been suddenly distant with you and it worried you. Was he getting tired of you? Did he not love you anymore? You took a huge drink of your beer, scowling when it emptied. You grabbed the next bottle from the six-pack, sighing when you opened it with your teeth.

_‘What am I not doing?’_

You looked at the city, watching the sun set slowly and the rays cast an orange glow over the busy city. You nearly fell out of your chair when you heard a gruff voice behind you ask.

“Baby? What are you doing out here?”

You didn’t turn but replied with.

“Thinking.”

“While going through five boxes of six packs?”

You had to chuckle. You couldn’t get drunk like Steve couldn’t. It wasn’t that you were a super soldier, because you weren’t. You couldn’t get drunk because of your power. You were able to convert certain anomalies into energy, meaning you could turn anything that you ate or drank into energy. You were lethal. Able to create shockwaves equivalent to a very small shock to Richter scale-breaking earthquakes. That was what the energy was used for. You admitted.

“Well, I might as well. I can’t get drunk, sadly.”

“Why are you trying to get drunk?”

You snapped, throwing the empty bottle over the railing of the balcony.

“Why are you trying to pry into my business?”

Bucky was taken back. You had never spoken to him like that and you stomped your way away from him, moving to the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of Jack. Bucky frowned and snapped back, snatching the Jack from your hands.

“What’s your problem, (Y/N)?”

“What’s my problem? What is  _my_  problem? What’s  _your_  problem? You have been avoiding me these past few days, walking past me as if I’m not even there! Like _I’m a ghost_.”

Bucky’s eyes widened and you admitted, tears filling your eyes.

“Why am I trying to get drunk?! So I can forget about my fucking fear of losing you! You make it seem like you don’t want me anymore, always walking by without a glance in my direction, flirting with the other agents, making me feel like I’m nothing!”

You wiped your eyes and Bucky reached for you, saying.

“Now wait a minute! I haven’t been ignoring you! I thought Nick would have told you that I have a really serious mission to focus on and I can’t have any distractions!”

“Oh, so I’m a fucking distraction now?!”

“No, baby-”

“Don’t you 'baby’ me!”

You screamed. You could feel the energy surfacing from within your body, snapping its tails at your skin like whips of electricity. You stomped to the front door, yelling.

'If you didn’t love or care about me anymore, you should have told me instead of making me wonder why I can’t even look at you without feeling like I’m worthless!“

Hands slammed you into a wall and Bucky yelled.

"Goddammit, would you shut up and let me talk? Fuckin Jesus!”

His hands pushed you into the wall hard, his metal arm squeezing your right arm painfully. Bucky snarled into your face.

“I do love you, (Y/N)! I do care about you! Every time you’re not in my sight, I get scared. Afraid that something bad has happened to you. This mission is a huge thing because it’s about me, (Y/n)…”

You looked into his blue eyes and asked.

'What?“

"You heard me…I’m recovering more and more of my past and it’s been a little depressing for me…I’m sorry, I don’t mean to seem like I’m ignoring you…but it’s really hard for me.”

His grip loosened a bit and he hugged you tightly, breathing a little heavily.

“Fuck, I love you so much and I can’t stand the thought of losing you. I’m sorry…”

You sniffled and hugged him back, whispering.

“I don’t want to lose you, James.”

“You won’t…”

You looked at him and Bucky gently kissed you. His hands cupped your face and your eyes fluttered closed, hands gently trailing through his cut-short hair. You sighed and he pulled back only to dip his head onto your shoulder and kiss your neck and shoulder, his hands gently trailing down your sides and massaging your hips.

“I love you…”

He whispered in between kisses and nips. You were shocked. Bucky during sex was rough and right to the point. Now, he was gentle and passionate. Loving. Bucky picked you up gently, bridal style, and walked towards your room. You yelped and squirmed.

“Cold!”

Bucky chuckled and laid your down. He suddenly pressed his metal hand on the back of your neck and asked.

“Cold?”

“James!”

Bucky chuckled and kissed you, lifting your tank top off of your body. He then stripped his shirt off and kissed your neck, lifting your body up with his metal arm and unclasping your bra with his other.

“I’m not going too fast right now, am I?”

He asked, voice whispering. You whispered in return.

“No, James.”

He leaned back and took your bra off slowly, relishing the sight of your body. His eyes were wide and he gave a shudder. He admitted.

“I don’t think I’ve ever appreciated your body. Fuck, you know how gorgeous you are?”

You blushed and Bucky slowly trailed his warm hand up your naval, inching up to your chest and instead of it touching your breast, it touched your heart. You were astounded. Bucky closed his eyes and rest his forehead right on the spot, kissing the spot below your heart and he kissed you again, tongue running along your bottom lips. You returned with more passion. Your heart almost ripped from your chest when he whispered.

“I’m going to show you just how much I love you by making love to you all-”

Kiss.

“-Night-”

Nip.

“-Long-”

Lick. He gave your lips so much attention as he gently kneaded your breast while untying your sweatpants or actually his that you stole. They came undone and slipped from your body, showing nude colored, super thin, super soft panties. Bucky’s fingers slowly slid up your thighs, mesmerizing your feelings and you ran your hands up his arms to run them through his hair. Bucky sat up, taking in the sight of your body before him, getting intoxicated by the sight. You sat up and kissed his own chest right at his heart. Bucky sighed and you kissed his lips, gently intertwining both of your fingers and slid your hands down his sides, taking his sweatpants with your hands. You licked his bottom lip, nibbling on it and Bucky sighed, his hands on your hips.

He hooked his fingers around your panties and you both slid each other’s undergarments on at the same time, slowly. Bucky laid you down gently on your back and kissed your neck. His hands trailed all around your body, gently pinching your nipples as he passed your breasts. His hand lowered between your legs, all four fingers sliding up your folds and catching some of your slick. He lathered his dick with your juices and slowly pumped into your sex, moans emitting from both of you. Slowly, he thrust back and forth into you, whispering sweet nothings into your ear.

A flush was covered over your face as his hips rocked into your, the feeling of his dick sliding in and out of you exciting. Bucky’s forehead rested against yours as you two looked at each other, you biting his lip while his mouth kept opening a bit. His bangs were hanging down a bit, tickling your eyes a bit and your hands ran through the locks, only to rest at his shoulders. Gripping metal and flesh, you whispered his name, feeling the coil slowly but passionately tighten. Bucky moaned and you bit your lip, gasping a bit. Bucky kissed you, his lips soft, wet, and warm. He grunted and his hips moved a little faster, trying to reach release. His hands slid to your thigh, holding your flesh tightly. His metal fingers dug into your skin but you didn’t mind. You gasped and arched your back, eyes locked on Bucky and mouth open wide.

“James!”

You gasped out.  He grunted and you came, yelling out his first name, gripping his shoulders hard and legs wrapping tightly around his waist. Bucky moaned as he watched you come undone. His thrusts faltered as you milked him into his orgasm, his seed coating your walls and his head fell into your neck and shoulder. He thrust a couple more times before pulling out and he lifted his head, kissing you and laid his head against your breast, holding you to him. Bucky whispered.

“I love you so much, doll. Please don’t leave me…”

“I love you too, James. I won't…I promise.”


	44. Safeguard (Bucky Barnes)

Bucky Barnes x reader

 **Imagine** : you find Bucky beaten, battered, and bleeding right on your doorstep so you nurse him back to health.

—–

A/n: hehehe ^-^

—-

Genre: Fluff, romance

Rated: everyone

Warning: IT’S SO FLUFFEH! Swearing

—-

You were reading a book on your couch, in front of the fireplace when you heard a thump come from your door. Now, any sane person would ignore a noise at 12 am at night but you? You grabbed a gun, tiptoed to the door and looked out through a window. Seeing the coast was (apparently) clear, you put your handgun in the drawer beside the door and opened the hunk of wood. A groan sounded from on the steps and you gasped. There laid a man bleeding, groaning, and slipping from consciousness. You kicked into action, carefully dragging the man through your house and setting him in front of your fire to keep him warm. You huffed and whispered quietly. 

“You’re a heavy one, man.”

Running up to your bathroom and getting medical supplies, you bounded back downstairs. You observed his clothing. It wasn’t really clothing but black armor and you noticed with a start the metal arm. Biting your lip, you slowly took off the mans vest and upper chest stuff, grimacing at the huge gash on his chest. You slowly stitched it up and wrapped bandages around his chest, blushing slightly. 

“Who would do such a thing? You’re so beaten and bruised. You poor thing…”

You whispered to yourself, shaking your head. You wrapped the gash on his remaining arm. Suddenly, the metal hand shot up, grabbing your throat and you struggled to breathe. The man asked viciously. 

“Who are you?!”

He spied the bandages in your hand and his chest, noticing the half done bandages on his leg.

“I’m (y/n).”

“What am I doing here and what the fuck are you doing?”

You tapped his metal arm and he loosened his grip a bit. You took in the breath and explained.

“I found you bleeding out on my doorstep so I decided to patch you up and take care of you until you’re good to go.”

Slowly, the man let your neck go and you rubbed it, staring at him with an analytical gaze. He thanked.

“Thank you…sorry about your neck…”

You chuckled and patted his metal shoulder before getting up.

“Don’t worry about me. I’ve been through much, much worse. I’ll go make you some tea and something to eat if you’re hungry.”

Bucky looked up and nodded slowly. You walked into the kitchen and started boiling hot water, turning to the fridge and getting out a pack of sausages to fry. The man walked in and sat at the window looking into the kitchen and watched. You asked.

“What’s your name? I can’t call you ‘tall, dark, and slightly terrifying’ all the time.”

The man answered quietly with a short laugh.

“My name…my name is Bucky.”

You looked up, smiling.

“That’s cool. Are you ok, Bucky?”

He nodded and you gave a thumbs up. The kettle screamed, signaling it was done and you poured him a cup of tea. Handing the mug, sugar, and creamer to him, you asked. 

“Who did that to you?”

Bucky was quiet, stirring in the essentials. 

“…some people who don’t like me.”

You frowned and flipped over the sausages, saying.

“Well damn. You gave me the scare of my life earlier. Thought you were some weird guy knocking on my door.”

You chuckled nervously and picked up three sausages, putting them onto a plate and handing him a fork and knife.

“Here. Eat up.”

He took the food and you rubbed your eyes, yawning. Bucky asked.

“Is it possible if I can sleep here tonight?”

You smiled and waved him off.

“Stay as long as you want, there’s a guest bedroom across from my bedroom. I’ll show it to you when you're done.”

Bucky nodded and thanked once more.

“Thank you…”

“Nah, it’s nothing. I don’t get a lot of visitors so you’re the first person in a while to come to my door.”

Bucky nodded and finished off his sausage. He asked when you took his plate.

“Are you a nurse?”

You chuckled and replied.

“Went to medical school for four years, did some doctoring, but I’m not a certified nurse.”

You looked up, thinking.

“Well, I am but nursing isn’t my ideal job.”

“What is?”

You shrugged and said.

“Always wanted to be a writer. Show the things I see in my head to people outside of my crazy head.”

Bucky nodded and you patted his hand. 

“You should get some sleep. Whoever you’re running from wouldn’t think about coming by this place.”

Bucky’s eyes widened and he asked.

“How’d you know…?

"Who the hell wears armor? I mean if that’s a new trend then I missed something. And the insignia on the chest and your arm. Don’t worry. You’re safe here, alright?”

You didn’t give him a chance to respond. You, instead, went to bed. Bucky watched your form walk away before looking into his tea.

“Wait…what did she mean by _'been through much much worse.’_?”


	45. Talking to the Moon (Bucky Barnes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swear, this might be my favorite one I have written of Bucky.

Bucky Barnes x Reader

Request: Hi Doll!! I can order a imagine where Bucky is already a fugitive but calls to the reader to see if she’s okay? He is in love with her and remembers trying to save him from his brainwashing so although he is wanted for Shield He cares for her. Kisses!

—

A/n: I had a hard time trying to figure out exactly what to do with this that I totally deserve a Pie with Dean Winchester.

—

Genre: Romance, Angst, Friendship

Rated: Everyone

Warning: swearing, slight angst, idk what else to tag

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

The lights were off, the blinds were shut, and the house was dark. Bucky knew this was the only way to keep the feds off his back as he was a wanted person. Ever since HYDRA, he had been wanted for all of his crimes that he had committed, even though they were involuntary. There was only one thing good that was ever at that horrible place. A woman, to be exact. She was forever etched into his brain, the way she would laugh when he told a lame joke to help cheer them both up, the way her hair would shine in the sunlight, and sway in the wind. She was the most important person, most beautiful creature, he had ever seen. The way her eyes would shine when he would surprise her by visiting her, the way her skin felt on his.

He remembered  _her_.  

Her smell was honey and wine; her lips were full and tasted like vanilla and her favorite chapstick. Her body was like satin when it lay against him and he sighed, looking down. He missed her. He missed the way she would call his name, she missed the way she would hold him, he missed the way she would gently lay kisses against his temple, he missed the way she would soothe him after a hard day. She was his whole world and he missed her.

Bucky looked up at the night sky, at the full moon, and sighs. He remembered how fondly she would talk about the moon, how she would talk to it every night, hoping someone was on the other side just listening to her. He remembered the first time he ever heard her speak to it, asking for help, asking for a chance to escape the hell HYDRA had created for her with him. He knew she was speaking to it right now, probably wondering where he was and he whispered.

“I’m waiting for you. I’m waiting for you to find me…so we can run away and never look back on the things we have done wrong to the world. I’m waiting for you to tell me you love me.”

He loved her. He really, really loved her. But he couldn’t find a way to tell her. He was scared. She had told him she loved him plenty of times but he knew it wasn’t the ‘I love you’ he was looking for. Feelings like these were hard to get rid of and let alone understand. Why did he love someone so fragile? How could someone built for war and killing…love something so peaceful and harmless? He was built for war, she was built for healing. He was a killer, she was a savior. He was an outsider; she was the one who brought him in. It had been a while since he had spoken to her. He was worried. Was HYDRA hurting her because he had left? He didn’t want that for her. Bucky looked at the cell phone in front of him and picked it up, typing in her number. Putting the phone up to his ear, he thought as it rang.

_‘I don’t deserve her.’_

The phone rang three more times until her voice came through.

_“Hello?”_

Her voice. Oh god, her voice was so melodic and soothing and instantly, he relaxed. He could listen to her all day and sometimes he did, letting her ramble on about anything and everything.

“Hey, Doll.”

He spoke; his voice rough and she heard a sharp intake of breath.

_“Bucky…? Is that really you?"_

“No, I’m Santa Claus asking you if you were a naughty girl while I was gone. Yes, it’s me.”

She giggled. Her laughter was music to his ears. He missed her like the rain would miss the earth. He missed her like a child misses his mother when she is gone. He remembered her not only for her kind and soothing love but because she had stopped him from being wiped and brainwashed once more. It was after the incident on the bridge, that blonde man that had said his nickname. She had come running in, yelling for Pierce to stop. Saying that  _“If he gets wiped one more time, he’s gonna turn into a vegetable and you don’t want that, now do you? He will be completely incapable of doing anything and I won’t allow you to carelessly do that to him!”_ She was an amazing girl and that’s why he loved her. He loved her like the moon loves the sun. He loved her like he loved weapons.

_“Bucky, where are you? You’ve been gone for a while and I’m worried.”_

“Same here. I was calling because I wanted to tell you that I love you. I love you so much and I want to run away with you. Start a family, start over. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, marry you, grow old with you, take you out on dates, and watch as our kids grow up. I love you. I love you. I want to be with you for the rest of time and…I…I just…I just want to hear you tell me that you really love me…that you want to be with me, run away with me. I want to hear you tell me that you want to have kids with me, watch them grow up and have their own kids. I want to grow old with you and when we are dying, I want to tell you with my last breath ‘I’m so proud of you and I love you.’ I love you.”

That was what he wanted to say. He wanted to say that so bad. He wanted to let it all out but instead, he whispered to her.

“Same here. I was calling because I was worried about you and wanted to make sure that you were doing ok.”

Her chuckles filled the phone and she replied.

_“You’re so sweet, Bucky. Of course, I’m ok. Just, lying low somewhere in the city.”_

Bucky perked up and asked, eyes a little wide.

“You escaped? When? How?”

_“Well, SHIELD came actually. Got everyone out but I escaped, even though I’m not a wanted criminal. I stole one of their cars, dropped it off in a ditch outside of New York and now I’m in Texas, hanging out where that Norse God’s hammer first hit the earth at.”_

Bucky felt his heart soar and grabbed his keys.

“Well, then I guess a visit is in order then, doll.”

Her gasp filled the phone and not only was it music to his ears; it sent shivers down his spine.

_“Does that…does that mean that you’re in Texas too?”_

“Yes, it does.”

She squealed and Bucky chuckled.

“I’m coming over, alright?”

_“Wait, you don’t even know my exact place.”_

“I’m the Winter Soldier, doll. I know where to go.”

She chuckled and he smiled genuinely. Even though he was a wanted criminal from SHIELD, like her since they probably know about her now, he wasn’t gonna let that stop him from visiting her. He wanted to tell her he loved her the moment he saw her, kiss her senseless and make love to her.

**-A FEW MINUTES LATER-**

He arrived in the town, walking to the diner and smirked when he saw her sitting on the curb, poking around on her phone. He walked up to her quietly and called, her body jolting, phone falling out of her hand.

“Told you I was coming to see you.”

Her eyes lit up like they always did, making his heart soar and his smile softened. His muscles relaxed and she jumped up, hugging him tightly and he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her gently but tightly. He felt so at home with her against him like this and when she pulled back, he took that opportunity, and the one he knew would change his life forever, and kissed her. He kissed her softly, his hands holding her face, the metal one stroking her cheek, and he honestly wanted to scream and yell when she kissed him back. Her lips were like candy to him, sweet and addicting. Her arms on his shoulders were like snakes, coiling around him and when he pulled back, both of them breathless, they both said at the same time.

“I love you.”

They both smiled and Bucky hugged her tight, pouring his heart out to her in one simple sentence.

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you…I want to make you my lover, my girlfriend, my wife, the woman who I want to be able to watch our kids grow up with, the woman who I get to say I love you too forever.”

She looked up at him with teary eyes, doe eyes wide, and she smiled. She fucking _smiled_.

“Never thought I’d hear something so mushy come from you. But I guess its ok, but I would love to run away with you.”

He smiled and she whispered to him after he picked her up and swung her around.

“ _’The moon is a friend for the lonesome to talk too.’_ Carl Sandburg.”

“You and your quotes.”

“I and my quotes are probably the reason you fell in love with me.”

“Nah, I fell in love with you because you fell in love with me.”

-END-

_“Whenever I gaze up at the moon, I feel like I’m on a time machine. I am back to that precious pinpoint of time, standing on the foreboding - yet beautiful - Sea of Tranquility. I could see our shining blue planet Earth poised in the darkness of space.”_

**_Buzz Aldrin_ **


	46. What We Fight For (Chris Evans)

Chris Evans x reader

Request: Chris Evans gets jealous and the reader and him fight then makeup?

—

Re: done!

—

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama

Rated: Everyone

Warnings: swearing, fighting, Jealous Chris lol

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

He stared at you like a hawk watching its prey, a frown on his face. Currently, Chris sat on the couch watching you converse with Chris Hemsworth, a slight blush on your cheeks. Hemsworth had come over, asking to hang out with you guys and you and Chris had agreed. Chris felt a pang of jealousy go through him as he watched you laugh.

_‘That wasn’t even funny…ok, maybe a little, but still!’_

He thought to himself. 

“Alright, Hemsworth. It was nice seeing you.”

“You too. Take care of Evans for me.”

“You know I will.”

“Bye Chris!”

Chris huffed and replied back.

“See ya!”

The door shut and you walked to the entrance of the living room, stretching. 

“You seemed awfully interested in him.”

You looked at Chris who stared up at you from his seat on the couch. 

“He’s going to Malibu for a vacation. He was telling me all about it. Sounds like a lot of fun.”

Chris narrowed his eyes and replied.

“Fun as in going with him?”

“No. Fun as in there are so many things to do there apparently and we should go sometime. Be really good to have some downtime.”

“Why don’t you just go with Hemsworth if you’re so interested.”

You frowned at his tone of voice. You crossed your arms and asked.

“Dude, what the hell? Are you jealous?”

“You know, maybe I am!”

He stated. He gestured to the kitchen.

“You just completely ignored me while he was here!”

“No, I did not! I tried to talk to you but you ignored me!”

“Sorry for not wanting to interrupt your 'interesting’ conversation with Hemsworth. ”

He put quotations around 'interesting’ and you scowled.

“Sorry for trying to get you involved in it!”

“I didn’t want to be in it.”

“You never do!”

Chris was taken back and yelled as you went up the stairs, fuming.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean, (y/n)?”

“Exactly what it means!”

You slammed the bedroom door shut, sliding down it and felt your lip quiver. Tears filled your eyes as you got up and went into the bathroom. You locked the door, and cried in the tub with your knees to your chest, hoping the situation would fizz down.

*timeskip*

It had been two hours since you locked yourself in the bathroom. You had fallen asleep with your head cradled on your arm and yawned. You suddenly remembered the early events and sighed. A knock on the bathroom door startled you as Chris’s voice came from the other side.

“(Y/n)?”

You bit your lip and got up silently, walking to the door.

“(Y/n)…I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell and snap like that. I was just….jealous. All of your attention was on Hemsworth…”

You stated quietly. 

“Are you still angry?”

“No. Please, open the door…”

“Why?”

“Because I want to hug, maybe kiss it out, and because you love me?”

You smiled a bit and opened the door a crack, his face looking at you. He saw your smile and smiled a little himself. You asked.

“Password please.”

Chris licked his lips and then got a concentrated look on his face.

“Dinner tomorrow at that Hibachi grill we saw then arcade?”

You opened the door and Chris gave you a bouquet of roses. 

“I’m sorry-”

“Hug it out, Chris. Right?”

“Oh yeah.”

You kissed him softly then hugged him, his arms lifting you two inches above the ground. He stated.

“You’re so short and cuddly, you know that?”

“I’m not short….I’m gravitationally challenged..”

Chris burst with laughter and replied. 

“Are you sure? I mean, wouldn’t you be shorter if that was the case?”

You sighed and replied, hugging him tighter.

“Chris. Shut up before this short girl makes you shorter than her.”

“How would you do that?”

“By kicking your balls.”

“I need those…”

“What for?”

“Wanna find out?”

“No. N,o I don’t. ”


	47. Do It Again (Chris Evans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to old, cringey work lol

Chris Evans x Reader

 **Imagine** : Being the wife of Chris Evans and having two children (one boy named Isaac and one girl named Felicity) with him. 

—

Genre: Family, Fluff

Rated: Everyone

Warnings: it's SO FLUFFEH. Mild swearing

—

Your life could have been considered topsy-turvy before you met him. However, after that fateful day at the supermarket, your life suddenly started to curve back into s straight line towards success and happiness. When Chris had first proposed to you, you had fainted from shock with thoughts of _‘is he serious?’_ You had woken up in his arms, Chris saying when he saw your eyes fluttering open. “Gee, if you wanted to get my attention, you could have just said something. Didn’t have to go to such extremes. ” which you replied with “if I’m gonna marry you, that attitude is gonna need a real turn around.”

When the wedding had occurred, you were nervous. Your mermaid tail dress was slightly tight, but when walking down the aisle, you felt like it hugged you. Chris had looked so awestruck and you had to look down to hide the blush on your face from him and everyone else. A lot of people came to your wedding, courtesy of Chris’s outrageous idea of wanting to tell the whole world. 

A few months later, you were pregnant with your son Isaac. Chris had been so protective over you the whole nine months, never letting you do huge things like go to the grocery store and doing the cleaning around the three-story house. After Isaac was born, Chris calmed his protective nature only a bit. He didn’t go on a lot of trips, simply wanting to spend time with his family. You both had introduced Isaac to Chris’s family and friends, instantly winning over their hearts at the baby’s bubbly personality. Then, three years later, you were pregnant once more.

You and Chris had decided to keep the gender a secret from yourselves and your friends so you could surprise yourself. Then, when the big day came, you gave birth to your beautiful baby girl Felicity. Felicity was the quiet one of the two, never screaming a lot during the night as Isaac did. You remember walking in on Chris holding Felicity in his arms, asleep with his mouth open in a rocking chair. You had taken a picture and after Chris woke up, you showed him. 

“Don’t you dare post that anywhere, (y/n).”

“And if I do?”

He had pursed his lips and crossed his arms.

“(Y/n)…you did, didn’t you.”

“Whedon wanted to see it so I sent it-”

Your phone had beeped and when you checked the notification, you saw a tweet with the picture saying.

_“Looks Like Chris decided 2 give lessons 2 his little girl on how 2 sleep like a man.”_

You had covered your mouth, hiding your laughter and Chris threw his hands into the air.

“What the hell!”

You had to sit on the floor to prevent yourself from falling over with laughter. You loved your boys and girl unconditionally and often say when a reporter asks if you would do it all again.

“As long as I get to do it with the man I fell in love with in the beginning.”


	48. Turn Me In (Chris Evans)

Chris Evans x reader

 **Imagine** : you are an actress and are starring in a hit Horror Movie. Chris Evans, with the Avengers cast, go to your premiere and you catch the eye of a certain Star Spangled. 

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagine

—

Genre: Romance, Humour

Rated: Everyone

Warning: no warnings

—

“So, Ms. (L/n). Are you excited about the new horror movie _‘Don’t Look._ ’?”

You smiled and replied, nodding. 

“Definitely. I really can’t describe how awesome it’s gonna be without giving the movie away but trust me, you’re gonna wanna leave the light on.”

You and your cast laughed and the interviewer turned back to her cameraman. 

“So there you have it, Don’t Look will be in theaters December 4th in theaters-”

Your cast yelled.

“-everywhere!”

You turned to see a man you knew as Chris Evans staring at you with a small smile, ignoring whatever Jeremy Renner was saying to him. Chris walked over, Jeremy watching with a grin and Chris stated, kissing the back of your hand.

“You look gorgeous, Ms. (L/n).”

“You’re not so bad yourself, Mr. Evans.”

He chuckled and asked.

“Excited?”

“Definitely. ”

“Oh god, Dorito. Leave the poor woman alone.”

You chuckled as Chris rolled his eyes.

“Hello, Robert. ”

He grinned and asked.

“Is he bothering you?”

“No, I was enjoying his company. ”

Chris gave a smug grin to Robert as Rob rolled his eyes and said before walking away.

“Don’t let him near the crowned jewels. Don’t want little Chris’s running around. We’d be doomed for sure.”

“Robert!”

You laughed and said.

“You can count on me, Robert.”

You grinned at Chris.

“He’s quite the character, Evans.”

Chris wrapped an arm around your waist and said.

“Well, I’d be lying if I said he wasn’t. ”

“I would know.”

“Of course you would, gorgeous.”


	49. Off Limits (Chris Evans)

Chris Evans X reader

 **Imagine:** you are Chris’s girlfriend and you’re also famous like him. You and Sebastian Stan are getting too close for Chris’s comfort and Chris gets jealous

\---

Genre: romance, fluff

Rated: Everyone

Warnings: fluff, Jealous Chris (lol)

—-

I hope you don’t mind me adding a tiny bit to the request :3

—-

It was another day at the set of Avengers. Everyone filming the scenes while he got a break. Walking the corner, he frowned when he heard your giggles and an odd chuckle. Chris turned the corner and saw you, Sebastian, Scarlett, and Aaron huddled together in a little group, giggling. His frown increased when he saw Sebastian holding your hand and your head was thrown back in laughter. 

“Oh god, Sebastian, stop! I can’t breathe!”

You chided, rolling into another fit of laughter. Sebastian grinned and Chris huffed, stepping in.

“Do not worry, your knight in a Captain America uniform is here!”

Chris said, putting on a smile. He swept you up into his arms bridal- style and spun you around. You immediately looked at him and gasped, smiling.

“Oh, Captain!”

Chris felt a blush spread across your cheek as he hauled you off to his trailer, glaring at Sebastian in the process. You giggled and said, stroking Chris’s cheek affectionately.

“Are you gonna give (ship name) shippers a reason to write more fanfiction?”

He grinned and said, pecking you on the lips.

“I thought I already did by making you my wonderful girlfriend, darling?”

You kissed him as he let you down and you said against his lips.

“You were so jealous, weren’t you?”

Chris felt his cheeks flare up in embarrassment and nodded.

“I don’t like not being the one making you giggle like a school girl.”

You laughed when he said ‘giggle’ weird. You stated, wrapping your arms around Chris’s neck, saying.

“Chris, there’s a reason I’m your girlfriend. I want you, no one else.”

He hugged you tightly, saying in your ear possessively.

“You better. You’re mine.”

“I’m yours. I mean, who else is gonna enlighten the fan group (ship name)?”

He laughed and lifted you up into his arms.

“That’s easy. We will.”

You grinned and kissed him, Chris deepening the kiss and locking the trailer door.

—–

Sebastian grinned and fist bumped the air.

“Hell yeah, finally got him to make a move! I’m awesome!”

Aaron and Scarlett rolled their eyes as Scarlett said to Aaron. 

“Fifty bucks says that Chris gets some.”

Aaron grinned and shook her hand.

“You're on.”

“Hey! What about me!”


	50. Just to Hear Your Heart Beat (Chris Evans)

Chris Evans x Reader

Request: could you write a Chris Evans one shot and its fluff so its rated everyone. So could you write about him taking care of reader after reader gets out of heart surgery and he is protective

-

Re: absolutely, sweetie!!! 

-

Genre: Friendship

Rated: Everyone

Warnings: fluff, heart surgery, a little angsty

—

A/n: this will most likely be in Chris’s point of view. Please read with precautions if this kind of stuff might bother you. 

—-

CHRIS POV  
3:32 AM

His fingers curled and then uncurled, his feet tapped against the hospital floor, his head was hung low. Chris was seated in front of the double doors with a sign above that stated the surgery hall. It had been an hour ago that you were admitted in for a heart transplant. It was 12:00 am when he got the call that you were going into surgery and he had quickly changed into some appropriate clothing for the hospital. It was 100 miles away, but he got there at roughly 1:10 am. He remembered how pale and sickly you looked, your skin sweating and lying limply. He remembered your family’s tears and your little brother hugging Chris’s leg in fear. He remembered the doctor stating you needed a transplant. He remembered. 

_The doctor came in with a clipboard._

_“Ms. (Y/l/n), I need to speak to you.”_

_“Please, just say it…”_

_She had stated sadly. Chris offered her a rub on the back, to which she thanked him silently for. The doctor sighed and said._

_“Her dilated cardiomyopathy had gotten significantly critical. Her right ventricle is giving out. I’m afraid we need to get a transplant done quickly or your daughter will not make it.”_

_The room was quiet until Chris asked._

_“How…how long will this procedure take?”_

_The doctor shrugged and replied._

_“We’re thinking roughly two hours maybe. One being the minimum. We’re not sure.”_

_Chris snapped, a possessive feeling of his best friend overwhelming him._

_“Well, find out! I don’t wanna sit here for four hours! I wanna see her as healthy as a health nut as soon as possible!”_

_Ms. (Y/l/n) put a hand on Chris’s shoulder, calming him a tad as she whispered._

_“Chris, it’ll be ok.”_

_He slumped his shoulders and gazed at his best friend, offering her a small smile as she gave one back before passing out once more._

 

So here he sat, awake as ever, worried as ever. A vibration caught his attention and he pulled out his phone. 

_Downey: hey, is she doing ok? =\_

Chris frowned a bit but sent back.

_CE: I don’t know. They wouldn’t let anyone back there, the bastards. I’m worried…_

_Downey: you want me to fly up there? I can get there in no time, Dorito._

_CE: thanks, but it won't be necessary unless you want to._

_Downey: OK. Just text if you need me, Chrissicle._

Chris smiled a little and heard a door open. He shot up as he saw the doctor and asked.

“Is she ok?!”

The doctor smiled.

“She’s going to be a little sore these next few days but she should be good to go home in a week.”

Chris laughed in relief and asked.

“When can we see her?”

The doctor just walked aside and Chris ran to the girl. There, in the room beside the elevator, was you. He smiled in happiness as you looked up at him, groggy. You smiled a bit.

“H-hi Chrissy.”

The nickname made his heart swell as he held your hand.

“Hey, honeybee. Are you feeling ok? Can I get you anything?”

You smiled at him and said.

“No, it’s ok. And yeah…I'm alive, that’s good.”

“(Y/n)…I was so worried about you.”

He stated. Tears welled up in his eyes and you laid a hand on his cheek, smiling softly.

“I’m not going anywhere, Chrissy. Not without you.”

He smiled and a nurse walked in, taking out a needle to inject three shots of morphine into you. When she grabbed your arm to swab the area the needle would pierce, you winced and Chris immediately said in a stern voice.

“Be careful with her!”

The nurse immediately replied. 

“I’m so sorry! I just need to swab the area…”

“Chrissy, it’s ok…she didn’t mean it.”

He glared at the nurse until she got done and you giggled. He looked over at you and asked.

“What? What’s so funny, twerp?”

You grinned

“You’re so adorable when you’re protective.”

He grinned and shrugged.

“Someone’s gotta be your knight in shining armor.”

“Or my Captain America. I hate fairytales.”

He smiled genuinely.

“I’ll be your Captain America as long as your my Peggy Carter.”

You blushed as he kissed your hand and you nodded, snuggling into your blankets.

“As long as your the Captain to my America, I’m good.”

You both giggled and Chris kissed the top of your head, then cheek, saying.

“I’ll always be your savior, honeybee.”


	51. To Leave a Message (Chris Evans)

Chris Evans x Reader

 **Imagine** : you get a guys number but you dial the number wrong and call the number, Chris Evans picking up. After a few exchanges of words, you two become great friends.

\---

Genre: Humor, friendship

Rated: T 

Warnings: swearing

—-

Author: Chris-Evans-imagine

——–

It was a sunny afternoon in New York. Sitting in a table at a local park, sat you. You’re hair was pulled back with a headband, wearing a brown, short-sleeved turtleneck and dark blue jeans. You face was adorned with black, nerdy glasses and a conflicted look on your face. In your hand was your phone, the dial pad pulled up.

_‘I knew I should have written that guys number down.’_

You thought to yourself. You took a deep breath and dialed.

_‘Was there a three at the end? Oh yeah. ’_

You pulled the phone to your ear and felt your heart pound. Was he going to pick up? Was this a good time? Was this even the right number?

“Hello?”

Oh, fudge. This definitely wasn’t the right number. What were you going to do?

“Hi, is this…is this Tyler?”

_“No, this is Chris.”_

You scowled to yourself, mumbling while clenching the book in your lap.

“I can’t believe he gave me a random number.”

The voice that belonged to the phone call’s receiver chuckled and asked.

_“Guy tricked you by giving a fake number, huh?”_

You sighed and said with a slight chuckle.

“Yeah. I don’t think you’re Tyler because his voice is a lot deeper than yours.”

_“What an ass. Want me to act like Tyler?”_

You giggled and said.

“No thank you. You don’t seem to be an asshole with how far this conversation has gotten.”

The man laughed and stated.

_“Well, I’d hope not. I gotta get going, I have an interview to get to. Say what’s this unexpected callers name?”_

You smiled and replied.

“(Y/n).”

_“Well, (y/n). I’m sorry this conversation must come to an end but I hope you know, you’re number is now mine.”_

You both laughed and you replied. 

“Ok, Chris. Have a good day today.”

_“You too. Don’t go calling strangers.”_

He hung up before you could reply and you looked down at your phone with a grin.

_'I won’t be anytime soon.’_


	52. Routine (Chris Evans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was when my Tumblr was still called TadashiHamadaLivesOn hahahahahaha. What a cringey mess this is, but for the sake of sentimentality, I am keeping it lmfao

Chris Evans & Best Friend! Teenage! Reader

Rating: Everyone

Genre: Humor, Friendship

Warning: Mild swearing, fluff,

———

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

——–

Everything in your life was normal. You lived in an average home, had an average family, and went to school. However, there was just one small thing that was very average about your so average life. You were best friends and literally next-door neighbors (since he lived right across from your beautiful three-story house) with the infamous Chris Evans. Yes, you heard me. Chris -freaking- Evans. Cool right? Damn right. Every day after you got home from school, it was a routine that you went straight to his house. Your mother, Ms. (y/l/n), was very excited that you were living across from a movie star but surprisingly never fangirled like you thought she would. You mom would always chuckle at you when you asked to come over to his house almost every day after school to the point where she just told you “Just go over without asking me, darling. I’ll know where you’ll be if I need you.”

Chris was such a sweetheart to you. He thought it was actually very funny how you would just plop your book bag right at the front door while yelling through the house. “Honey! I’m Home!” It was routine with both of you, but he didn’t mind at all. You were usually the thing he needed to brighten up a bad day. Chris didn’t really know how the routine started, but he never really did mind. You were an energetic, crazy girl now that you weren’t a shy little puppy who blushed at almost everything. Being (y/a) really must have it benefits, he would think.

Chris had told you many times that he was there if you ever needed to talk to him. With your father, Mr. (y/l/n) being deployed in Afghanistan, it was somewhat hard on you. However, Chris would always brighten up your day. You looked to him as a big brother, as he did you a crazy little sister he never really had. You two loved to have prank wars every day, so you expected a bucket falling on your head almost every time you opened the front door to the two-story house. The house wasn’t small but it wasn’t excessively big either. It had a good-sized kitchen that you loved to cook with Chris in, a living room with some game systems that you two would declare war on each other on, and two bedrooms, the second being a guest bedroom. 

The basement was his “Man cave” so you usually loved to sabotage the room sometimes. However, one thing you really loved about the house was the little reading area he had and the huge swimming pool in the backyard. 15 feet deep on the deep end, 3 feet on the shallow end. You loved the pool. You found Chris in the pool almost every single day right about 5 o'clock when you would arrive after checking in with your mother. He had squirt guns in a container, water balloons in another, and secret weapons that he never showed you (Because you would most likely use them to your advantage and Chris knew how you were when it came to water fights.) Therefore, when you got off the bus today, you never knew what hit you when you walked through the door.

_*time skip*_

**-Reader POV-**

I got off the bus, a smirk playing my lips as I walked to the front door. The bus driver called to me.

“Have a good day, Ms. (y/n)!”

“You too, Mr. Crowley!”

He drove the bus off and I opened the front door, plopping my book bag on the floor and hanging my jacket on a peg. I yelled. “Honey! I’m home!” in a horrible British accent. I heard a familiar chuckle from behind me and turned around. Right as I was about to say something, cold water was splashed into my face.

“Right here, darling!”

“ _Chris!_  Oh my god! Holy crap, that’s cold!”

He laughed and started running from me as I started chasing him around the house, yelling.

“Com'ere you little bastard!”

“You’ll hit me if I do!”

“ _That’s the point!”_

He laughed and ran up the stairs. I grabbed his ankle right as he got to the top and he fell. He quickly started shooting the water in my face and I yelled, falling on him as he ran out of ammo. With my face dripping and two, blue eyes glinting with mischief as he snorted, I slowly opened my (e/c) eyes. Chris’s face quivered as he tried his hardest not to laugh, still holding the squirt gun as I said slowly.

“Chris …you are So. Dead.”

I gripped his shirt and started to repeatedly hit him into the floor by his white shirt as he started yelling while laughing

“This-”

Thump

“Wait! (Y/n)-”

“-Was-”

Thump

“-ow!”

“-My-”

Thump

“Oh come on-”

“-Favorite-”

Thump

“Holy shi-”

“-(F/c)-”

Thump

“You evil child! You-”

_“Shirt!”_

I punched his left bicep as hard as I could, immediately getting up as he yelled out and laughed, holding his arm. He shook with every laugh and he looked at me, his blue eyes bright with laughter. He started to get up and I immediately raced down the stairs, trying not to slip and ran to the man cave where I had a stash of hidden water guns just for this occasion. Right as he got into the room, I immediately started to shoot him. When I ran out of the water, I threw the gun at him and raced passed his yelling form. I quickly ran into the kitchen and went behind the table as Chris ran in, a wide smile on his face. He got on the other side of the table and started taunting me, moving from left to right.

“Oh, you’re trapped now, (N/N)!”

“The hell I am!”

I tried to move to the left but he anticipated that and moved left. I giggled and bit my lip, trying to find an escape route. Chris stated, running onto my right.

“I’m going to get ya this time, you evil child!”

“Not today!”

I ran to my right as he thought I was going left. I ran as fast as my little chicken legs could but I knew I was not fast enough. Warm arms wrapped themselves around my waist and picked me up, causing me to squeal and laugh. Chris threw me onto the couch and I bounced, falling onto the floor. He immediately started laughing, pointing at me and I joined him, resting my head in my hand that rested on the coffee table. He asked me, helping me stand up while still laughing.

“Oh god, (y/n) are you ok? You took quite the fall there.”

“I’m telling Robert and Hemsworth on you, I hope you know that.”

Chris gave a fake look of horror, which would have been believable if he wasn’t giggling through it, and put a hand up to his forehead.

“Oh no! Please, I beg of you!”

“Too bad! You’re worse than a freaking monkey.”

He suddenly stopped, gave me a deadpan look and said.

“I understood that reference.”

We stared at each other for about three minutes before I did the famous “Downey Eye roll.” and cracked up laughing. We sat on the couch and calmed down, Chris asking.

“So, how was school today?”

“Same old same old. Better than getting water thrown at me right as I get here.”

He gave me a shit-eating grin and said.

‘I feel so loved.“

“Well, don’t flatter yourself Evans; I’m sure Rob would love to get a few jokes on you.”

He rolled his eyes and said in a funny accent.

“Well, I’d never! He has nothing on this-”

He gestured to himself and I replied with a quirked eyebrow.  
“What is there to have nothing on?”

He glared at me playfully and I grinned.

“A lot, thank you. I’m the one with fan girls’ here-”

“-who write Steve/Tony fanfictions that is hardcore smut all the time.”

The look on Chris’s face was priceless.

“You know, I think that’s the first time you were ever actually terrified of something your fan girls did.”

“No…Not even close. There have been some really creepy things. Ask Robert, he knows.”

I laughed and replied in a horrible Gollum voice.

“He knows!”

We laughed and Chris ruffled my (h/l) (h/c) hair while saying.

“Be right back, need to do something real quick.”

“Better not have another squirt gun ready!”

He grinned and replied, saluting.

“Don’t worry, Ma’am. I’m going to be a Good Samaritan.”

“Whatever, Captain Underpants.”

“Geesh, even Tony could come up with better.”

“Chris!”

“Alright, alright. I’m going.”

He went up the steps and I sighed, leaning back on the couch. A chill ran down my spine as the water finally started to chill my skin and I spied a red hoodie sitting on a recliner. It was huge, considering how big Chris is, and I grinned.

_‘He won’t mind if I maybe borrow, actually steal this?’_

I quickly grabbed the red hoodie and slipped it on over my body, sighing in content at its warmth. I leaned back; hands shoved into the pocket and started dozing. Suddenly, I jolted as a voice said to me.

‘Um, excuse me. What are you doing?”

I looked over at Chris, who had a small smile on his face.

“What does it look like I’m doing, Evans?”

“Silently planning a heist while wearing the red hoodie that I didn’t give you permission to wear?”

“Since when did I ever need permission for something of yours?”

“Since I said so?”

I rolled my eyes and leaned onto the armchair, replying.

“Well, that’s not a very good reason.”

“It’s mine?”

“Does it look like I care if it’s yours?”

“Well, no-”

“Then there you go.”

He huffed and said, sitting beside me on the couch.

‘You’re so stubborn, you know that?”

“Yes, I know. Lovely day, isn’t it?”

He just rolled his eyes, leaned back with me and closing his eyes, sitting there in silence. It was really a lovely day all the time when I have to do this routine.

“It’s always a lovely day when the flowers are singing and the children are crying because their ice cream melted.”

“…Chris, you are so morbid.”

“Just doing my job, Ma’am.”

“Chris, I will seriously call Robert and tell him to tell you to stop being a Captain Underpants and start being a Chris Evans.”

“But we’re the same person.”

“Oh, no, no, no…There’s a huge difference.”

“And what’s that?”

“Steve’s not a lunatic who carries squirt guns in his pants pocket every day and hangs out with a (y/a) girl with a questionable mental state.”

“Who said it was questionable?”

“Touché.”

*extended Ending*

Brown eyes rolled at blue as Robert asked the taller male who had told him of what his Saturday consisted of.

“You seriously pulled the Captain America on her?”

“What? It was funny? ”

“You probably scarred her for life, Captain Underpants.”

“…it was funny.”

“She probably has nightmares now.”

“It was funny.”

“Imagine her crying in her sleep, screaming ‘noooooooooo! Not the Underpants.’”

_“It was funny.”_


	53. Oh Dear (Chris Evans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a part of a Sentence challenge thing haha

_“Who’s that girl over there?”_

Chris Evans x reader

—-

A/n: I hope you don’t mind me making reader Jeremy Renner’s bestie ^-^

—

Genre: humor, romance

Rated: Everyone

Warning: swearing

—-

“Hey, Jeremy? Who’s that girl over there?”

Said man turned towards the tall, dirty blonde man pointing to the other side of the bookstore. Jeremy Renner grinned and stated.

“That, Chris, is my best friend (y/n). She’s a really weird but awesome woman.”

Chris nodded and watched you as you drank your latte and read your book. Chris stated.

“She’s gorgeous.”

A voice asked quietly, making both men jump.

“Already chasing after girls, huh?”

“Sebastian, have you seen her?”

The Romanian chuckled and called out.

“(Y/n)! C'mere, _dragoste_.”

Your head shut up, hitting the sill above it and you yelped, rubbing your head. You got up and stated, hugging Sebastian and kissing both his cheeks.

“Hello, Sebby. Jeremy!”

You hugged Jeremy and blushed when you looked at Chris. 

“Who’s this boy sitting with you dorkfaces?”

Sebastian smiled and stated when Chris didn’t reply. 

“This lovestruck is Chris. Chris, shut your mouth. You’re gonna catch flies.”

Chris did as told and you chuckled.


	54. Silence (Chris Evans)

Chris Evans x reader

 **Imagine** : giving Chris the silent treatment because you’re mad at him (in a cute day) so he does stupid things to get your attention. 

—-

A/N: this was so cute omg. 

—-

Genre: Romance, Humor, fluff

Rated: Everyone

Warning: swearing, fluff

—-

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—-

“(Y/n)! Please, talk to me!”

You were currently sitting on the couch, reading a book while ignoring Chris’s pleas to talk to him. Why were you ignoring him? Well, he decided it’d be funny to draw on your face with a sharpie and use body paint on your naked body to paint “Chris’s boob. Do not touch.” On your left breast. So now, you were giving him the silent treatment. You weren’t mad at him anymore but you thought it was adorable at what he was doing. Chris knelt on the ground and put his head in your lap, hugging your body. 

“Baby, oh my fucking god, please talk to me.”

You just turned the page. Chris got on the couch and hugged you tightly, singing Buck Cherry in your ear. You ignored while hiding your smile and Chris joked.

“What does a nut say when it sneezes?”

You just huffed and Chris answered.

“Cashew!”

The corner of your mouth twitched up and Chris suddenly grinned. 

“I swear I’m a squirrel because I go nuts for you.”

You swallowed and Chris huffed. Chris stood up in front of you, grabbed your book from you flung it behind him. He grabbed your face and kissed you hard. You gave in and chuckled. He kissed all around your face and you giggled. 

“Alright, Alright! I forgave you after the sharpie/paint incident.”

Chris gasped and asked.

“So you gave me the fucking silent treatment for no reason?!”

“You were being adorable. I couldn’t resist.”

Chris gave a goofy grin and you kissed him, smiling. 


	55. Fountain of Love (Chris Evans)

Chris Evans x reader

 **Imagine** : going on a date with Chris (you two have been dating for a while) and after a midnight picnic, he takes you to a giant water fountain. He jumps in and asks you to join so you two swim and play and all the sudden, he proposes.

—–

A/n: omfg

—-

Genre: Fluff, Romance

Rated: everyone

Warning: IT’S SO FLUFFEH! swearing

—-

It was 11:35 when you two arrived at the giant water fountain overlooking the deserted park. Chris, your loving boyfriend of three years, had decided to take you out on a midnight picnic. You had agreed, even though it sounded crazy. So here you guys were, walking to the beautiful fountain while holding hands. Chris had the basket and classic, red and white checkered blanket in his hand while you had your purse with your handgun. Safety first, right? You two arrived and Chris handed you the blanket. Laying it down, he grabbed the basket and opened it, grabbing the aged, white wine and two glasses. You giggled when he gave you the wine, asking with a French accent. 

“Wine, mademoiselle?”

You giggled and replied

 

“Yeah. Merci.”

Chris grinned and you took your glass. He raised his and gave a toast.

“To the most beautiful and amazing woman, I ever laid my eyes on.”

“To the most amazing, sexy, and hilarious man, I ever had the opportunity to date.”

Chris gave a goofy grin and your glasses clanked. He put the glass to his lips as did you and asked quietly, giving you a sandwich.

“Having fun so far?”

You nodded and took a bite. Chewing and then swallowing, you mused.

“I have a feeling this date hasn’t even started yet.”

Chris shook his head.

“Nope.”

He stood up, took off his jacket and shoes, and gave you a grin.

“Chris, what are you doing?”

Chris got a look of seriousness and yelled, stomping his foot.

“I put my foot down!”

He then slapped the fountains concrete rim.

“And my hand!”

Chris walked around to the other side, and you laughed. He then appeared, running and added.

“Actually, I put my whole entire body down!”

He jumped into the fountain, landing on his side and you gasped, bursting into laughter.

“Chris! Oh my god!”

He flipped the water out of his eyes and asked, swimming to you and holding his hand out.

“Swim with me.”

You looked at his hand, at his face, then his hand again. Sighing, you took your shoes, jewelry, and his hoodie off. You grasped his hand and assumed.

“I think this is illegal.”

“It’s not illegal until we get caught.”

You giggled at Chris and eased yourself into the warm water. You dunked yourself and came back up, wiping the water from your eyes. Chris splashed you and you squealed.

“Chris! You little fucker!”

He laughed and you splashed him. Chris’s eyes twinkled with delight and he grabbed you by your waist, lifting you up then dropping you into the water. You stayed under water and Chris swam under, looking at you with a smile. You wrapped your arms around his neck and he brought you two up. As soon as you broke the surface, you two kissed. It was so delightful and Chris whispered.

“Now are you having fun?”

“I’m always having fun when I’m around you.”

He chuckled and stated against your lips.

“I have a question for you.”

You looked into his blue eyes and asked.

“I might have an answer for you.”

He smiled and pulled a velvet box from his jacket and asked, holding you close and opening the box to see a beautiful ring embedded with diamonds and (birthstone).

“I know it’s only been three years…but I’m really confident about this…. (y/n)….will you marry me?”

You gasped and felt tears come to your eyes. Holding a hand over your mouth, you nodded and he laughed in happiness. Slipping the ring on, you whispered.

“It fits perfectly.”

He spun you the best he could in the water, hugging you close and tightly. You kissed his lips softly and swam to the rim of the fountain. You grabbed a rose from the vase and gave the red symbol of love to Chris.

“As long as you marry me, I’ll marry you.” 


	56. All By My Lonesome (Chris Evans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank god we are getting away from the old work lol

Chris Evans x reader

 **Imagine** : You’re best friends with Chris Evans and you’re pregnant with his baby but he has a fiancé, and his family thinks that you two should be together and deep down you both want to be together.

—-

A/n: oh dear lord….

—-

Genre: Drama, Angst, Family, Romance

Rated: Everyone

Warning: pregnant reader, angst, depressing thoughts, unplanned pregnancy, family issues

—-

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—-

You felt sick when you had first seen the plus on the little stick. Pink, raging, life-changing. You were pregnant and were already six months in. You fell to the bathroom floor, crying. What were you going to do now? You didn’t want to give it up for adoption and absolutely refused to get an abortion (it’s too late to get one anyway.) You had been suspicious after that one night with him. Him. The man who you were so deeply in love with and now pregnant with his baby. You rubbed your pregnant belly and called up two of your most trusted friends.

_“Hello?”_

“Tom…”

The British man sighed into the phone and simply said.

_“You’re in pain, aren’t you?”_

You cried and Tom said, seeming to be getting up from a piece of furniture. 

_“I’ll be there in a few.”_

“I want Sebby…”

_“Do you want me to call him?”_

You cried, the emotional pain getting to you and you agreed. Tom stated.

_“I’ll be right there. I’ll call Sebastian and see if he can come over.”_

“Ok…see you when you get here.”

_“You too, darling. Love you.”_

“Love you too, crazy Brit.”

He chuckled and hung up. You sniffled and whispered while crying.

“Why…why Chris, why!? Why did you have to leave me…?”

Chris Evans was a good man but felt that your relationship wasn’t working. After you two had break-up sex and tried to move on, you found out he was engaged four months later. Was he really that ready to move on? Apparently so. It hurt you and when you found out you were pregnant, you got scared. You didn’t tell him, fearful of what he would do. Chris was unpredictable at times and you didn’t want to make him lose his temper. A text was received and you looked at your phone. 

_Romanian Man: Hey, are you alright, dragoste?! Tom called me and said you were hurting._

_Me: I need someone with me right now :’( I’m in emotional pain right now…_

_Romanian Man: fuck. Ok, Tom just picked me up. We’re on our way. Hang in there, dragoste._

_Me: did he bring the ice cream?_

_RM: lol yes he did. And chocolate covered strawberries, pie, and a milkshake._

_Me: tell him I love him. Oh, my glob._

_RM: lmao. Done. I got your favorite movie too ;) don’t give that Brit all the credit._

_Me: I love you too Sebby_

_RM: That's more like it._

_Me: JUST GET HERE ALREADY, YOU FLIRTY ROMANIAN. GOD DAMN._

_RM: XD_

You chuckled and heard your front door open. A muffled voice called out.

“(Y/n)”

You sniffled again and pounded the floor three times. Footsteps came up the stairs and you coughed. Tom and Sebastian walked in and Tom sighed.

“Oh, love. You’re going to stress yourself and the little ankle biter to death.”

You sniffled and Tom picked you up. You suddenly felt sad again and tears welled up into your eyes. You cried against Tom’s chest.

“Why doesn’t he love me? What did I do?”

Tom shushed you and Sebastian pursed his lips. Sebastian grumbled.

“He’s an asshole, that’s why.”

“Sebastian, not helping. (Y/n), darling, it’s not that he doesn’t love you…believe me, he does-”

You screeched, pounding his chest with your fists.

“Then why didn’t he stay!?”

Sebastian rubbing your lower back when you hunched over a bit, your back cramping up. Sebastian sat you on the bed and soothed you, his hand working wonders. He suggested. 

“Take it easy, sweetheart. You’re going to hurt yourself.”

You nodded and Tom continued, running his fingers through your hair.

“-As I was saying, Chris does love you. He just didn’t know how to move forward. His family gave him hell afterward. Especially after he got engaged.”

“Was it really that easy for him to move on?”

Sebastian sighed and you grabbed the ice cream and a spoon. Eating the ice cream, Tom joked.

“You are going to get your baby hooked on ice cream, love.”

“Fuck off.”

You ate a spoonful of ice cream and Sebastian chuckled. You looked at Sebastian and told him.

“Open up.”

“No no, it-”

“OPEN.”

Sebastian sighed and did as told. You fed him a spoonful of ice cream and smiled. Sebastian rolled his eyes and Tom patted your shoulders. A knock on the door sounded through the house and Tom got up.

“I’ll be right back love.”

“Hurry back. We have a movie to watch.”

He nodded and disappeared. Sebastian asked, gently putting a hand on your pregnant tummy.

“Have you felt anything at all lately?”

You nodded.

“She or he was a little active yesterday. Kicked my bladder to oblivion.”

Sebastian chuckled and you smiled.

“He or she is really active when I sing to her or him….or they.”

Sebastian asked.

“They? You think you might have twins or triplets?”

You shrugged. 

“It’s possible.”

Sebastian nodded and Tom came in, blocking the doorway and said gravely.

“I tried to tell him to go away…”

“Who?”

Chris walked in and you felt your breath catch in your throat. Sebastian stiffened a bit and put a protective arm and your waist. Chris was about to say hi when his gaze fell onto your tummy and his eyes widened. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?!”

You yelled, fresh tears falling down your cheeks. Chris bit his lip and looked down.

“I wanted to talk to you…”

You gulped and Chris asked Sebastian and Tom.

“Can I get some privacy?”

Sebastian glared at Chris and you patted his hand.

“It’s…ok, Sebby.”

He looked at you and sighed, kissing your temple.

“I’ll be right outside if you need me.”

You nodded and Chris sat in front of you on the floor. He swallowed nervously and gestured to your swollen tummy.

“I-is….is it…mine?”

You nodded stiffly and Chris bit his lip, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He whispered.

“Oh my god…oh god, I’m so sorry…”

You cleared your throat and asked, looking down.

“Don’t you have a fiancé to tend to?”

Chris whispered. 

“I broke it off with her.”

You gasped. 

“What? Why? She was…really beautiful.”

You weren’t gonna lie. You were jealous of that woman he used to be with. She was a model in your eyes. Everything you thought you weren’t, she was. Chris said.

“Because she’s not the one I want?”

“Then why did you stay with her?”

Chris sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Because I thought I could…to be honest, I don’t know. I don’t love her. I love you. I just didn’t know how to move forward with our relationship and I got scared…worried you might get tired of me…but I wanna make up for it.”

You scoffed.

“Why should I give you a second chance? ”

“Because I won’t let anybody else take care of my child.”

Your eyes widened at the possessive tone. Chris continued, inching forward carefully. He cautiously lifted a hand and moved your shirt, showing your belly and gently pressed his cheek on the skin. His ear listened in and Chris cried when he heard a faint heartbeat. You felt your heart skip a beat at the action and Chris cried.

“I’m so sorry…so so sorry…”

You sighed and patted Chris’s head. You said quietly. 

“I know. What about your family?”

“They practically cheered when I told them I was gonna get you back.”

You chuckled and Chris asked.

“Will you forgive me?”

“Watch this movie with me, Tom, and Sebby. Then I will.”

Chris smiled genuinely and kissed your tummy before laying a sweet, small kiss on your lips.

_‘I missed this so much. ’_

You thought. 


	57. A Simple Touch (Steve Rogers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...and i speak too soon. Also, this is a drabble!

Steve Rogers x Reader

 **Drabble** : Taking a shower with Steve

—

Re: omg. I can’t even right now 0///0

—

Genre: romance, fluff

Rated: Mature

Warnings: IT’S SO FLUFFEH, touchy Steve but nothing else, graphic content, nakedness

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

You sighed as the water ran down body, warm and tranquil. It wasn’t the warm water though that made you feel tranquil. It was the hands running down your back and hair and the lips kissing yours in a slightly sloppy way, tongues clashing. The hot water ran down Steve’s body, the droplets running down his pecs and abs. Your hands were sliding up and down his chest and back slowly.

Steve’s hands slowly trailed below your hips and stopped at your butt, squeezing it while pulling upwards gently. You sighed against his lips and Steve kissed your neck sweetly. You two switched spots so he could wash the soap from your hair. Once he got out the soap, he hugged you from behind and gently fondled your breasts. He rest his head on your shoulder, sighing, and you hugged his arms when they stopped fondling your breasts.

The water was turning cold but you didn’t mind. All you thought was how much you loved the man behind you holding you close to him.


	58. Daddy's Little Patriot (Steve Rogers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am literal shit at writing bullying because I hate it so much lol.

Steve Rogers & Daughter! Teenager! Reader

Requested by anon

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff

Rated: Everyone

Warning: Bullying, swearing, name calling

—-

“Hey look! Its the frozen patriot!”

“Captain Baby’s back!”

“Look! I think the Star Spangled is getting pissed!”

“Uh oh, better run before the Nazi’s come and blow us up!”

You rolled your eyes and took a deep breath. It was an everyday thing in school to be teased and bullied like this. You had a lot of patience and only got into a total of one fight before. It took a lot to agitate and anger you, having that trait come from your mother. Your skill of being able to stand tall came from your dad, Steve Rogers. They all teased you because your dad was Captain America. You knew they were jealous but also they teased because you weren’t the strongest girl. Your dad’s serum was unfortunately not genetic, which meant you were a small girl. You weren’t small like your father had been before the serum because your mother had been a slightly chubby woman and the low metabolism being passed on to you. You also had asthma just like your dad did but you didn’t let it get to you. You thought to yourself before walking into World History.

_‘You can survive this one last class today, Rogers.’_

**-TIMESKIP-**

Steve was sitting in front of the school in an old 1950 Chevy Impala painted classic red. Tony had given it to Steve as a birthday gift and Steve loved it. He didn’t ride his motorcycle with you in fear of you not being strong enough to hold onto him. Steve had to smile. You were his whole world, his rock and he loved you like no other. He was scared you wouldn’t make it when you were born. You had been born prematurely and was put into an incubator to help you develop more. Steve knew you would be small like he was before the serum but he wouldn’t lie that he wished the serum was genetic. His thoughts were shattered when he heard.

“Hey, Scrawny Stars N’ Stripes!”

Steve looked to see you walking towards the car, ears red and lips pursed. A group of boys and girls surrounded you and Steve stepped out of the car quickly. He watched as the group laughed and flipped your hair up or pushed you. 

“Step away from my daughter now.”

The group gasped and stepped away. You looked up and Steve hugged you close.

“You all should be ashamed of yourselves! Get out of here before I call your parents.”

They scrambled away and Steve asked you.

“Are you ok?”

You coughed and nodded.

“They always try to start bad business with me. But I’m an eager beaver. But I’m also kind of tempted let someone have it and let them eat a knuckle sandwich.”

Steve chuckled at your 40’s slang. He patted you on the back and said.

“I’m proud that you didn’t snap your cap. Let’s go home, yeah?”

You nodded and smiled. You jogged to the car, looked back at Steve, panting a bit, and said.

“C'mon meatball. Ain’t got all day, geezer.”

Steve exclaimed, ruffling your hair.

“Who you calling a meatball, dreamboat?”

You rolled your eyes but blushed, swatting his hand away. 

“Dad, if its two cents worth, i'm calling you a meatball because you are one.”

He stuck his tongue out and you smiled.


	59. Recovery (Steve Rogers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit Content Ahead!

Steve Rogers x Agent! Reader

Requested by Anon

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Romance

Rated: Mature

Warning; SMUTTY SMUT SMUT, Injured reader, slight gore, swearing

—

You felt a little exhausted as you hacked off robotic heads left and right, swinging your machete and firing your shotgun. They kept comin’ and you growled out into your earpiece.

“Stark, have you identified where these little shits are coming from?”

You heard a grunt and Tony replied.

“I can’t tell. Their everywhere. Behind you, sweetheart.”

Tony flew behind you, shooting a robot and he flipped up his mask, smirking at you and you rolled your eyes.

“Thanks, Tony.”

“How about after all this, I and you go to Malibu on a private beach?”

“How about no?”

You ran off, ducking hits and Tony yelled, taking off.

“My offer still stands, hot rod!”

You rolled your eyes and turned to see Steve surrounded. You ran to his aid and jumped, spinning and your machete ran through the multiple robots. You landed then jumped onto the back of a robot about to stab him and Steve blinked then smiled a bit.

“Thanks, (y/n).”

You grinned but it fell when you saw a robot creeping up onto Steve.

“Steve, look out!”

You pushed him out of the way and cried out as the robot stabbed you in the side. You quickly shot the robot and fell into an abandoned car, holding your side. It was bleeding profusely and you grunted. Steve quickly got up and stated.

“Dang it! Agent, keep your eyes open ok?”

You swallowed and looked up as Steve called for help. It got tiresome to keep your eyes open and you whispered before passing out.

“Steve…”

**-timeskip-**

You grunted and opened your eyes, blinking a few times to rid of your blurry vision and Steve jolted.

“(Y/n)! Are you ok? How are you feeling?”

You coughed and said.

“I feel like I’m hyped up on morphine and like I got my ass kicked.”

Steve chuckled a bit and stated quietly.

“Gave me quite the scare there, agent.”

“Sorry, Captain.”

He chuckled and stated. 

“It’s ok.”

He stroked your hand with his thumb and you sat up, looking at your bandaged stomach and realized you only had a tank-top on and what felt to be booty shorts. Steve blushed and you stood up. 

“(Y/n)! You shouldn’t move. ”

“I’m going to my room.”

“At least let me help.”

He picked you up and you blushed, crossing your arms. Steve opened your door and walked in, setting you on the bed. He tripped and fell on top of you, accidentally kissing you. You both blushed but you wrapped your arms around the super soldier’s neck. Steve sighed and kissed you back, gently cupping your face with one hand. You ran your tongue along his bottom lip and Steve darted his own tongue out. You both fought for dominance and you let him win. He explored your mouth, marking every inch as his own. He ground into you, making you buck your hips into his own. You could feel his hard-on and Steve paused on kissing you to take off his shirt. You teased.

“I imagine you have fantasized about me, Captain, haven’t you?”

He kissed your neck, admitting. 

“For so long…”

You gasped when he found your sweet spot and he licked, sucked, and bit the spot. Your core heated immensely and you ran your hands all along his chest and back. Steve’s hands shyly ran up your body, minding the deep stab wound. He slipped your shirt off and hastily pulled your bra off. He gazed at you, a flush on his face and you stated.

“We can stop if you’re uncomfortable, Steve.”

“No…I-I want to…you’re just so…gorgeous.”

You blushed and Steve gently rubbed and kneaded your breasts, your nipples perking and he took one into his mouth, sucking. You moaned a bit, running your fingers through his hair. He tugged at your other nipple, gently pinching it with his index finger and thumb. His tongue swirled around your nipple and he pulled back, letting go with a ‘pop’ and pulled his jeans and boxers off. His member was impressive and you sat up, kissing him while gently stroking his member. He whimpered but kissed you back, tongues and teeth clashing. You bit his bottom lip gently and Steve whispered. 

“I won’t last long if you keep that up.”

He pushed you down, pulling off your bottoms and panties. He blushed at the sight of your wet sex and grabbed a condom. He ripped the package with his teeth and slipped on the protection before positioning himself at your entrance. He slipped in slowly and you both grunted at the feeling. Steve thrust slowly at first and you wrapped your legs around his waist.

“Steve…faster…”

You whispered. Steve obeyed and thrust faster, moaning a bit and you gasped, arching your chest into his. Steve suddenly went even faster and angled himself to go deeper and started hitting your G-spot and you yelled his name out, scratching his back as you crept closer to release. Steve moaned and your walls tightened around him. They clamped down as you orgasmed and you screamed his name. 

“Steven!! Oh dear god!”

Steve’s thrusts were faltering and he grunted out your name. 

“(Y/n)…”

He released, thrusting a few more times and pulled out, panting. A sheet of sweat covered both your bodies as you blushed at the sight of Steve. He kissed you sweetly before saying.

“I think we need to change your bandages…”

You giggled and said, embracing him.

“Its ok, Steve. We’ll change them later, ok?”

He nodded and rest his head on your chest, hugging you back and you both fell asleep. 


	60. Hey Good Lookin' (Steve Rogers)

Steve Rogers x reader

 **Request** : Can I request a Steve Rogers fic where the reader shyly admits she likes Steve new Cap suit? Can be sweet an or kinky.

—

Re: here it is, sweetie! I made it sweet :3

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

Genre: Fluff, Romance

Rated: Everyone

Warning: IT’S SO FLUFFEH! 

—

You felt so ashamed when you stared at Steve when he wore the new suit that was made for him. However, you couldn’t help but stare as the suit hugged his body like a second skin. The way his butt-ok, way too deep in the thinking. 

_‘He really does have a nice butt though…’_

You blushed and turned away from Steve, calming your breaths as images of a naked super soldier flashed into your mind.

“(Y/n)? Are you alright?”

You squeaked and jolted, covering your face and nodded. You giggled sheepishly and replied. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. You, uh…look really, really good in the new suit Steve.”

You blushed and looked down, fidgeting your feet. You heard Steve chuckle and he declared.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed. Thank you.”

You looked up and smiled a little. Steve bent down to your height and gave you a kiss on the cheek before leaving for a mission.

“You look beautiful with that smile, doll.”

You touched the spot he kissed and blushed, smiling like an idiot. Tony rolled his eyes and mumbled, working on a project.

“What a boob.”

“A very handsome boob with a glorious booty.”

You added, skipping away. Tony rolled his eyes and grumbled. 

“Mine’s better.”


	61. Hey Good Lookin' pt 2

Steve Rogers x Reader

—

A/n: HERE’S PART TWO!!!!

—

Genre: Romance, Fluff

Rated: Mature

Warnings: SMUTTY SMUT SMUT, swearing, Captain kink, bondage, Dom! Steve

—

It had been a week since you told Steve that he looked good with his new suit. He had left afterward and you were worried about him. Your phone buzzed as Clint texted you. You grinned at your phonetic name for him.

_Robin Hood: Hey little bird. Got some news for youuuuuuuuu_

_Me: Hey Hawkass. What's the news for meeeeeeeee?_

_Robin Hood: Cap's back._

_Me: OMFG._

_Robin Hood: judging by the loud and furiously running footsteps, you got my message._

You grinned excitedly. 

“Steve!”

Said man turned and smiled as you hugged him, jumping up and down.

“You’re back! And alive!”

Steve chuckled and nodded.

“In the flesh, doll.”

You blushed when Steve kissed your cheek, whispering. 

“I couldn’t get my mind off you, Agent. All I could think about was the way you stared at me in my new suit.”

You blushed heavily as Steve kissed your neck. Steve huskily asked.

“Is this ok?”

“Steve, please…”

You felt Steve’s lips curve into a smirk on your neck and gasped when he picked you up. Your legs wrapped around his waist and his hands held your butt. Steve’s lips found yours and he confessed. 

“I can’t stop thinking about you. How you would look in my bed…god, it’s so hard not to think about you like that.”

You blushed and whispered. 

“You can take your sexual frustrations out on me, Captain. ”

Steve groaned and growled, pushing you into a wall.

“I intend to.”

Steve kissed your lips roughly, his hands roaming your body and his tongue slid into your mouth. Your hand gripped his hair as teeth and tongues clashed. You bit his bottom lip and Steve bucked his hips into yours, making you gasp.

“Steve!”

He walked to the bedroom and set you on the bed. Steve ordered.

“Undress. Now.”

You blushed but obeyed, wanting to moan at the heating coil in your stomach. You stepped you of your jeans after you unbuttoned your shirt. Steve groaned slightly when you unclasped your bra. You watched as Steve took off his suit, throwing it somewhere. His muscles rippled with every movement and you felt the heat in your core burn painfully. Steve’s lips parted slightly and you looked down as he gazed at your chest.

“D-don’t stare, please…”

Steve walked over and whispered in your ear, embracing you.

“You’re beautiful darling. Now, lay on your back, legs spread wide.”

You did as told and Steve’s face flushed pink, his erection straining his boxers. Steve crawled over to you and kissed up your legs slowly, giving a few licks and hickies here and there. You gasped when he found a sweet spot on your inner thigh and Steve asked.

“Are you gonna abide by MY rules, Agent?”

You moaned out when his fingers brushed against your soaking lips.

“Yes…”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, Captain.”

Steve hissed out as if he was burned and gave a throaty groan.

“Fuck, I love it when you call me Captain. Makes me feel so bothered and so in control.”

Your eyes widened at the cuss word and Steve said, slipping two fingers inside your throbbing pussy.

“People are so fooled by my choir boy act. You think I’m sweet and innocent? Doll, behind these closed doors, I’ll fuck you like you’ve never been fucked before.”

Steve’s thrusting fingers went faster when you cried out. He added two digits and grinned at your tight pussy taking all four of his fingers.

“That’s a good girl. Fuck.”

Steve grinned at your shocked look.

“You think I’m against swearing? Doll, I’ve got the mouth of a fuckin sailor as you’d never believe. Open your eyes and look at me, sweetheart. I wanna see the look on your face when you cum over my fingers.”

You looked at him and widened your eyes as the coil tightened and tightened until it snapped, releasing a body shattering orgasm.

“Oh, Captain!”

You moaned and Steve pulled out, sucking on his fingers. He hummed in approval.

“I like how you taste, dame.”

Steve slipped out of his boxers and grabbed a condom. He slipped it on and asked sweetly.

“Are you ok, dame?”

You nodded and Steve slipped in, both of you groaning at the pleasure and feeling. Steve didn't hold back as he started to mercilessly pound into your throbbing sex, living up to his declaration to fuck the screams out of you.

“Fuck, you feel like heaven.”

Steve moaned out. Steve’s mouth then latched onto your perky nipples, sucking harshly and you cried out, scratching his back. Steve’s hand kneaded your breast like dough as the other held your hip in place. He angled himself to where his cock would hit your g spot and you screamed out in pleasure, wrapping your legs around his waist.

“Captain!”

Steve moaned and his thrusts started to falter, low whimpers emitting from deep within his chest. You felt the coil snap again and your walls tightened around his dick. You screamed his name loud, your whole body tensing as your eyesight went blurry for a minute. Steve grunted then came, whispering.

“Fuck!”

He pulled his softened knot out, collapsing beside you and pulled you into his arms. You whispered breathlessly into his chest. 

“Wow…your swearing is the sexiest thing ever.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, sweetheart.”

You giggled and fell asleep on his chest with a small smile 

_‘Hey, Good Lookin.’_


	62. Socially Awkward, Awkwardly Strange (Steve Rogers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ughhhh all my old work is so cringeyyyyyyy

Steve Rogers x reader

 **Imagine** : You are Pepper Potts super shy and awkward niece. You have to stay at the Avengers tower with her for a few days and you have a huge crush on Steve. Later, you find out that Steve is head over heels for you.

–

Re: omg I’m so awkward that I literally tried my hardest not to make this the most awkward fic ever xD

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagine

—

Genre: Romance, Humour, Fluff

Rated: Everyone

Warnings: IT’S SO FLUFFEH! awkward reader…lol

—

You were really nervous when your Aunt Pepper, or Pepperoni as you called her, had come to pick you up. She had been called by your parents to babysit you since your parents decided to go on a cruise and not bring you. You had greeted her with a smile, saying your usual ‘Hey Aunt Pepperoni!’ And a hug. Pepper had chuckled and replied with 'hey, Cheese!’. When you had started calling Pepper 'Pepperoni. ’ she had decided to humor the name by calling you 'Cheese.’ So together, you were 'Pepperoni and Cheese.’ When you had arrived at the tower, you had bit off your nails and Pepper patted your back.

“It’ll be ok, Cheese.”

“What if they don’t like me?”

“They won’t like you, they’ll love you.”

With that, she got out of the car and grabbed your two duffel bags. You grabbed your backpack filled with art things and walked in with her. You gulped inaudibly and fidgeted your feet as the elevator rose. Pepper had walked out, stood by the doorway and whispered to you.

“Let me get everyone’s attention and I’ll let you introduce yourself while I go put your stuff in your room.”

I nodded and gave her my backpack. Tony smiled at me and waved quickly, making sure to catch no attention to me or himself and I smiled back, waving shyly. Pepper cleared her throat and declared.

“Everyone, I want you to meet someone. Come on, (y/n).”

The Avengers had looked your way as you stepped out. You ran to your aunt and hid behind her, peeking out at everyone. 

“She’s really shy so forgive her.”

Natasha smiled and replied.

“It’s ok, Pepps. It’s nice to meet you, (y/n).”

You glanced at Natasha and stated, smiling a bit.

“Cheese. Call me Cheese.”

Tony smiled again and Steve asked.

“Cheese?”

Tony piped up.

“Pepper and her niece have this weird nickname thing. Pepper is Pepperoni to (y/n) and (y/n) is Cheese so together, they make 'Pepperoni and Cheese'.”

Clint asked, grinning. 

“So you two are Pepperoni and Cheese?”

You nodded and Bruce said.

“That’s adorable.”

You blushed and looked down, saying.

“Thanks.”

You looked at Natasha and observed how close Clint was to her and asked him.

“So you…and Natasha? Do you two….uh...get spicy?”

You blushed hard and Clint laughed and shook his head. 

“Oh god no. We’re just best friends, sweetie.”

“Oh…”

Pepper complained.

“Cheese, nobody uses that phrase for that anymore.”

You glared at pepper. 

“Well, I do. You should know I’m a fourties person. I love the fourties, so I don't care if something is outdated. I’ll use old fourties slang all I want .”

Pepper rolled her eyes and you turned. You found Steve staring at you and you immediately blushed, looking down. Tony said, clapping. 

“Ok, people. Let Cheese sit down.”

Steve made a spot for you and you replied quietly, sitting beside him.

“Thanks, Steve.”

He smiled at you.

**-timeskip to a week later-**

You had developed the biggest crush on Steve since you met him. He was handsome, no doubt, and was the biggest gentleman ever. You loved his personality and he was an easy person to talk to. You had decided to work up the courage to confess your crush on him and currently, you were standing at his bedroom door on his personal floor. You knocked and waited. You heard footsteps and Steve opened the door. He smiled when he saw you and you blushed immediately. 

“Hey, Cheese. Do you need anything? How are you? ”

“I uh…came to tell you something.”

Steve frowned a bit but encouraged. 

“Yes?”

You gulped and took a deep breath.

“Steve…I uh….ihaveareallyreallyhugecrushonyou!!”

You said in one breath. Steve looked shaken at the speed of your words and asked.

“Can you repeat that a little slower?”

“I have a really really huge crush on you. I understand if you don’t return the feelings. I am a really awkward person but i think-”

Steve cut off your rambling by kissing you softly. He pulled back and stated.

“I like you too Cheese.”

You blushed then smiled like an idiot and Steve chuckled. You skipped off as Steve called.

“Dinner at 6, I’ll pick you up!”

“Aye aye, Captain!”

You saluted from the elevator and Steve smiled, biting his lip. Maybe you should ramble like that more often.


	63. No Matter What (Steve Rogers)

Preserum! Steve Rogers x Reader

Request: Could you do one where the reader is friends with Steve before the super soldier serum, and they go out even when the reader is a little bit taller than him but it doesn’t matter to them?

—

Re: OMFG this is cute omg.

—

Genre: Romance, Fluff

Rated: Everyone

Warnings: none.

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

Steve was a handsome person in your eyes. You didn’t care if he was small in muscle mass, had health issues, and was a quiet person. You loved him dearly, as a friend and a lover. You never told him how you felt though, worried he would reject you. Currently, you were sitting beside him, watching the clouds roll by on a hillside, sitting on a red and white checkered blanket. You asked silently.

“Hey, Steve?”

“Yeah?”

“Have you ever loved someone?”

Steve looked over at you and you blushed, watching the clouds.

“I guess so. Why?”

You shrugged and he asked.

“Have you?”

“Yes. And I still do.”

Steve rolled onto his stomach and asked.

“Who?”

You looked at him and blushed more. Steve looked at your cheeks and you confessed.

“You.”

Steve was taken back and he asked.

“Me? But…I’m-”

You sat up and replied, putting his face in between your hands and shaking it a few times.

“-the most perfect man I have ever laid my eyes on. I don’t love you because you can draw. ..well I do but, I love you because you are you. You stand up for what’s right. You make me feel really happy and I love you. Crappy lungs and all.”

You giggled and kissed his nose. Steve blushed and asked, smiling.

“Really?”

“Really. Will...you…uh…go out with me?”

You blushed, looking down. Steve tilted your head up with his index finger and answered.

“I would be honored to.”

You smiled and squealed, clapping and hugged him. Steve chuckled and embraced you back, kissing your cheek thoughtfully.


	64. To Dream in Black and White (Steve Rogers)

Steve Rogers x Daughter! Reader 

Imagine being Steve’s daughter. The two have had a great father/daughter relationship. Reader sacrifices herself for Steve in fight of Ultron.

–

Re: love it. :3

—

Genre: Angst, Family

Rated: Everyone

Warnings: Swearing, violence, character death

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

Steve never knew he had a daughter. He remembered making love to Peggy only twice before leaving and crashing the plane. He remembered visiting Peggy in the nursing home one day and what awaited him there.

_“Peggy Carter?”_

_“Right this way.”_

_Steve was nervous as usual as the nurse led him to her room._

_“Peggy? You have a visitor.”_

_The older woman turned and smiled at Steve._

_“Steven, come in.”_

_Steve came in and sat in the chair, laying the tulips in her hands and asked._

_“How are you?”_

_She got a tense look on her face and replied._

_“Steven, I must tell you something…”_

_Steve frowned and responded._

_“Yes?”_

_“Do you remember when-”_

_A knock came on the door and the old lovers turned to see a teenage girl with honey blonde hair and bright blue eyes standing in the doorway. Her chest length hair was styled in forties hair-_ _do, held back with a clip. She wore a 1940’s dark blue dress with flats, a white rose in her hand. The old lady smiled and held her hand out._

_“(Y/n), my darling. Please, come in.”_

_The girl walked with confidence and stared at Steve._

_“Mom…who is this young man?”_

_The girl turned to Peggy and Steve asked in disbelief._

_“Mom?”_

_Peggy smiled and replied, nodding._

_“Steven, I would like you to meet your daughter.”_

_Steve’s chest filled with shock and the teen and man said at the same time._

_“What?”_

_Peggy put her hand up and the teen sat beside her._

_“*Mutter, was meinst du damit dieser Mann ist mein Vater?”_

_Peggy replied back in German, knowing that Steve understood them both either way._

_“Er ist das, was ich sagte, er ist. Vor langer Zeit wurde er auf eine missiona genannt und er nei nach Haude kam. Ich fand heraus, ich war bei euch schwanger, nachdem sei entschieden, Steven vermisst.”_

_Steve asked._

_“Why…why isn’t she older?”_

_Peggy gave a sad smile._

_“Because they froze her too. Howard decided to give her the serum when they found out she was very sick. The serum saved her from dying a week after she was born.”_

_Steve’s breath was caught in his throat and the girl looked down with tears in her eyes. Steve walked over and stated._

_“I never knew…”_

_The girl looked up and cleared her throat, standing up and held her hand out._

_“(Y/n) Rogers.”_

_Steve looked at Peggy and she nodded._

_“Steve.”_

_“It’s nice to finally, uh, meet you.”_

_She stated with an embarrassed blush on her face._

_“I know she gets that from you.”_

_“Mom!”_

_The girl exclaimed, blushing darker. Peggy laughed and (y/n) took out a sketchbook._

_“I got that sketch done of Bucky done too. Is this what he looked like?”_

_(Y/n) showed the sketch and Peggy nodded._

_“You’re artistic skills come from your father too.”_

_(Y/n) turned to Steve and smiled a little._

_“That’s really great. Think I could see some of your sketches sometime?”_

_Steve smiled wide and nodded._

That was 3 years ago. Steve showed you the sketches and after a month, you moved in with him. He had introduced you to the Avengers and other than Steve, he felt that your favorite duo was Natasha and Clint. He often found you three talking in a circle, you talking about the war and how life was and the two assassins helped you get used to modern technology. Tony had gotten close to you and Steve hated it yet loved it because you and he would sass each other nonstop. You often roughhoused with Thor and often had check-ups with Dr. Banner. Then, you joined SHIELD.

Steve didn’t approve but couldn’t say no to your excited look. He was surprised when you had come out one day, hair pulled up and in a dark blue and grey suit like his. The signature star was on your chest but your shield was what got him. The shield was your size and rimmed with blue and grey. In the middle was a medal of honor symbol, etched in gold and white. He remembered how you gave orders swiftly when Fury would give you a specific position and when Ultron came, he experienced firsthand how strong and determined you really were. The fight was going on for what seemed like ever and everything had stopped when he heard your voice yell out.

“Dad!”

And something tackling him to the ground. He quickly turned and you grunted, holding your stomach. 

“(Y/n)?”

You looked up at him, eyebrows up and coughed, blood spurting from your mouth. He had yelled your name and Ultron retreated to attack later. The Avengers crowded around you and Steve as he held you in his lap. A piece of huge shrapnel stuck from your stomach and an arrow was stuck in your knee.

“D-dad…”

You mumbled. Steve felt tears in his eyes as he said.

“Stay with me, baby! You’re gonna be ok!”

He kept saying it and you stuttered out, blood pouring from your mouth and wound.

“T-this is…a r-really bad…wound.”

Steve chuckled a bit and replied.

“I know but you’re gonna be ok.”

“I-I want…want to come…home. ”

You cried, tears pouring out as Banner ran to you with medical supplies. Steve cried and said.

“I know…”

You whispered, smiling a little. 

“M-maybe I’ll…w-wake up…and we’ll all be….home…me…you…mom…”

Steve cried as you said.

“I’ll be d-dreaming in black a-and white again….just like I always did…”

You whispered before the light faded from your eyes. 

“I’m coming home..”

Steve yelled out, long and loud as he cradled you to him. He rocked back and forth, crying to himself as he whispered to your lifeless body, kissing your forehead. 

“We’ll be together again…we’ll go running together…we’ll spend our time that we lost together…please wait for me….please…”

-END-

_*mother, what do you mean this man is my father?“_

_**_ "he _is what I said he is. A long time ago he was called onto a mission and he never came home. I found out I was pregnant with you after they ruled Steven missing in action. ”_


	65. Star Spangled (Steve Rogers)

Steve Rogers x Baby! Reader

Request: can you write an baby au like you did with Johnny but with Steve?

—

Re: yup! Btw, I didn’t know if u wanted an abandoned baby or a reqular one so I went with the regular baby au!

—

Genre: Family, Fluff (yup…making that a genre lol)

Rated: Everyone

Warnings: none

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

“Shhh, it’s gonna be ok baby. Don’t cry.”

It was 3:09 am at the tower. Everyone but two souls were asleep, oblivious to the crying and wailing. It sounded from the Captains floor, muffled from a couple closed doors.

Steve gently bounced the baby cradled in his arm as he swayed. His thumb brushed over the child's tears, wiping them away as he whispered to the baby.

“Shhh.”

The baby slowly stopped crying, sniffling and sputtered a bit as Steve caressed her face with the back of his hand. The baby sneezed and Steve smiled, cutely and playfully sneezing back.

“Achoo! Aaaachoo!”

He nuzzled the baby’s nose as she giggled and he smiled. Steve’s pride swelled as the baby started to slowly fall asleep, grasping his thumb. He thought to himself while staring at the tight, small fingers wrapped around his index finger.

_‘This means so much to me…’_

Steve still couldn’t believe how such a small little being could wrap him around her baby fingers in a small amount of time. A super soldier designed for war giving the biggest amount of love to a fragile little being. Steve gently put the baby back in the crib, smiling as he wrapped a blanket around you and put a Captain America themed pacifier in your mouth. Steve lingered for a moment before yawning and heading off to bed, a small smile on his face as he remembered the smile on your sleeping face, your laugh lulling him to sleep.


	66. How Much? (Steve Rogers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thsi isn't a reader insert, but more about how Steve would adjust to the new world.

Steve Rogers

Imagine: Steve not being used to how much things cost when he goes out to update his wardrobe.

—-

Genre: I don’t know what this would be tbh

rated: Everyone

Warnings: none

—

author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

Steve had lost a lot of things when he was frozen. He lost everything he had ever known only to be thrown back 70 years later, naive to the world like a toddler or newborn. Ever since being with the Avengers, he started to get the hang of things. However, he did not get the hang of the price tag. It was a Saturday morning in the tower, Steve sitting right at the table on Starks floor since Nick decided to have the conference there. 

“Ya know, Rogers. You really gotta update that wardrobe of yours.”

Steve rolled his eyes and looked over at Tony.

“What’s wrong with my clothes?”

“Well, they’re from the forties, it’s absolutely tacky. You might as well be black and white.”

Steve frowned and turned away, sipping his tea.

“These clothes are the only thing I really have to remind me of who I was.”

Tony sighed and replied.

“I didn’t say throw them away. Just buy some more clothes. I’ll provide you with the money.”

Before Steve could protest, Tony handed Steve a thousand dollars in one hundreds and pushed Steve out the door. 

“I’ll send for a cab at four. Don’t be late. If you need help getting anything in, just call and I’ll get JARVIS to send one of my suits.”

“Tony-”

“Don’t  _‘Tony’_ me, go!”

Steve sighed as the elevator doors shut and cut off his view of a smirking Tony Stark. Putting the money in his pocket, Steve stepped out the elevator and got into the said cab, getting to the mall. Steve went to pay the driver but the driver put his hand up.

“Already paid for, Mr. Rogers.”

“Oh…thanks for the ride then.”

“No problem.”

Steve stepped out and closed the car door, watching as the taxi drove away. Turning, he looked at the double doors of the mall and bit his tongue a little.

_‘Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to get a few things…’_

Steve walked in, taking in the multiple smells of food and clothes. Steve sighed to himself as he started to wander through, looking at the many stores. Finding a store that had casual clothing, he walked in.

“Hello, welcome to Casual Attractions. if you need anything, please ask.”

The woman behind the register greeted. Steve smiled and said.

“Thank you, ma’am.”

Steve went to the Mens section and started looking at the jeans. Picking out a few denim jeans and a couple of shirts, he went into the dressing room. Steve paused as he looked into the mirror. His mind wandered to his memories and remembered when he couldn’t really fit into the white shirt he currently had on. Now, it was tight but wasn’t constricting. Shaking his head, Steve tried on the jeans and shirts. After agreeing that they felt good, he looked at the prices and almost choked on air. $146 for that pair of jeans and $38.00 each for the two shirts. Steve frowned a bit.

_‘i remember when trousers were just $1.98…this is outrageous.’_

Steve felt a wave of nostalgia come over him as he thought about how easy it was to buy clothes. Now, it was hard when they cost so much. 

_‘No wonder not a lot of people can afford things.’_

Sighing, Steve took the clothes and bought them, biting his lip. It felt wrong to use Tony’s money, even if the guy was dirty rich. Just like Howard when he was still alive. Steve had to laugh at himself as he thought about how different yet alike the two men were. As Steve walked out, he spotted a pocket watch on the rack beside the door and debated on it. it wasn’t common for people to use them nowadays but Steve couldn’t resist. he bought it too and then walked out. He looked at the watch then a clock on the wall of the mall and changed the time to three-thirty five pm.

_‘I can get lunch to go.’_

Steve thought, realizing how much time he had left. Walking to a subway, he ordered then walked out with his things, searching for a cab.

“Mr. Rogers?”

Steve turned to his left to see a taxi cab. 

“That’s me?”

“Ride for you to go to Stark Tower?”

“Ah, yes. Thank you.”

Steve put his things in the trunk and got in, looking out the window while thinking.

_‘i guess everything about this generation is outrageous…i mean are skirts supposed to be that high?’_


	67. Angels Fall Sometimes (Steve Rogers)

Steve Rogers x Reader

 **Imagine** : You are Steve Rogers girlfriend and have dated him a while. Steve notices something is up when you start wearing sweaters, fake smiles, and not being your usual self because you are being bullied.

\---

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Angst

Rated: Mature

Warnings: Self-Harm, Bullying, Depression

–

A/n: imma state this before I start. If you are experiencing any of the listed warnings above, please know I AM HERE! I CARE ABOUT YOU ALL! If you need someone to talk to, TALK TO ME! I WILL LISTEN! ILY!

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

-

The teasing, the pushing, the sneers. It was something I was starting to get used to at my college. The laughs, the whispers…it was new. When I first started dating Steve, I never noticed. However, after a while, I started noticing again. I know they just wanted to get under my skin. I knew that it was easy to ignore them. But I still heard. I still saw. I still noticed. So when I first started cutting, I made sure to keep it from Steve.

_‘He would be so ashamed of me.’_

I thought as I tugged on the red sleeve of Steve’s red hoodie. I could feel the burn of the cuts on my arms, wincing every other time I moved. Sitting on the couch in Steve’s house, he sat across from me, observing me. 

**-Steve POV-**

I knew something was up with (y/n). Her eyes didn’t have the little mischievous gleam in them, her smile didn’t match her eyes, and she started wearing sweatshirts and hoodies more than usual. I let it go, thinking it would pass. But when she started looking pale and had red, puffy eyes, I knew something was up. So I called her over and had her sit in front of me while I observed her.

“(Y/n)…what’s going on?”

**-Reader POV-**

“What’s wrong?”

His voice was angelic, and it made my heart hurt. 

“…let me see your arms.”

My head shot up, eyes widened in horror. Steve’s baby blues looked at mine, an emotion swimming in them that I didn’t recognize. 

“What?”

“Let me see your arms. I know something is wrong…”

I shook my head and Steve sighed, running a hand through his blonde locks. 

“Please, don’t make me force you too.”

I sighed, handing over my arms to him. Steve grasped them gently and tears sprung to my eyes as he lifted up the sleeves. His blue eyes widened and he looked up at me then at my arms. Red, angry, bloody lines criss-crossed and drew up my arms, showing the sadness I was feeling.

“What’s making you do this?”

His voice was scared, worried and I simply whispered, tears leaking out.

“The whispers, the sneers…they tease me every day, tell me I’m not good enough for you.”

Steve’s eyes were glistening and he drew himself closer, asking.

“They? Baby, who’s they?”

“Bullies.”

“You’re being bullied?”

I nodded and he chided.

“Oh, sweetheart. ”

He hugged me close and I latched onto him, sobbing quietly. 

“You know I love you right?”

“Yeah.”

“Please, no more. I’ll take care of the bullies, ok? Do something for me?”

He reared back and I nodded. I felt my eyes widen when Steve kissed every line on my arms and whispered.

“Never give up on me…”

I kissed his lips and responded.

“Help me…”

“Don’t need to be told twice, *Liebling.”

I smiled a genuine smile and Steve returned it, kissing my cheek.

“I promise I won’t give up…”


	68. Fancy Seeing You Here (Sebastian Stan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love Jefferson so much ahhhhh

Sebastian Stan x Reader

Request:  Hi! May I request a Sebastian x Reader oneshot? Maybe they worked together on Once Upon A Time (Sebastian as the Jefferson/Mad Hatter and her as his wife) and they became really good friends. They haven’t really seen each other since then though since they started getting bigger roles. Now he’s on the set for Civil War and she ends up being the actress picked as Bucky’s love interest. They reunite and he asks her out. Fluff and happy ending lol :) Just an idea! Have a lovely day! :)

—-

A/n: Hehe, I’m so glad to write this haha.

—-

Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship

Rated: Everyone

Warnings: Swearing, Fluff, humor, slight angst

—-

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines, Captain

—-

_“Jefferson, you don’t seriously think it’ll work, do you? I believe in you…but this is way too far fetched.”  
_

_“Trust me, (Character Name), if I didn’t think it wouldn’t work, we wouldn’t be standing here. We have….we have to get Grace back. We have to…she’s our daughter.”_

You could hear the show from the kitchen in your small apartment, sighing. It had been a while since you had been on that show with your old co-star Sebastian Stan. Being an actress was a dream job that you’d have had ever since you were little. The shows, the lights, the dresses, the movies, everything was like a candy shop. You had met your friend Sebastian during the show of Once Upon A Time when the Mad Hatter came into play and you played the Hatters wife who had been immune to the curse and helped Jefferson into getting your daughter back. When his role of Jefferson ended, you two had hung out a bit more before he left. To say you weren’t sad was an understatement but you were happy you had gotten the time to spend with Sebastian.

He was a cutie and a sweetheart, and ou really missed him. A couple of months later, you had gotten a bit more famous after doing a movie with James McAvoy and fast forward, Marvels had called you in to be in the movie of Civil War. Now, you didn’t know what Captain America was, you’d heard of the movie but you hadn’t actually watched the first two. They had called you in to play the role of the character Bucky Barnes love interest. You had laughed. It wouldn’t be the first time you played a love interest role. You sighed as the role made you think of Sebastian.

You had truly missed him and the pictures he’d post on Instagram made you nostalgic. Sometimes, you’d comment on his pictures but it didn’t really matter, your username was a generic one and one that would protect your identity. He probably didn’t remember who you were. But here you were, standing in front of the building where they would make you do a screen test and make you test your worth. You didn’t know who the man playing Bucky Barnes was but you would find out, as you two were going to go over your lines with the testers. You squared your shoulders.

You were playing a woman, a SHIELD agent, who Bucky is introduced to by Steve.  You were going to be Bucky’s caretaker, soothing him during nightmares. You wondered if there was going to be a certain scene in which you and the actor would kiss. It was highly likely. When you walked inside, the two directors smiled at you, handing you the part of the script you would need. 

“Hello, Ms. (Last Name)! We’ve been waiting for you, how are you feeling today?”

You smiled politely and replied. 

“I’m so excited! Thank you for considering me for the part. When shall we begin?”

“As soon as Stan gets here.”

You nodded and sat down, looking over the section. It was a scene where the caretaker, (Character Name), gets awaken by Bucky’s yells of fear. She would run to Bucky’s room and It was then that he would push her up against the wall, choking her as he would in the nightmare to the HYDRA agent. (Character Name) would coax him into reality and Bucky would call himself a monster and try to leave. You were startled when the door opened and in walked in a man with those striking blue eyes and shoulder length, brunette hair. Sebastian’s eyes laid on you and they lit up.

“Oh my god, (Y/n), is that you?”

“Sebby!” 

You both laughed and hugged each other, Sebastian kissing your temple. You reared back, gushing.

“Look at you! You’ve gotten all buffed up. You look like a Bucky Bear.”

Sebastian’s head fell back a bit as he laughed and his eyes crinkled as he did so. Grabbing his script, he said, grinning.

“Seems just like Jefferson, doesn’t it?”

”You remember that? My god that was a while ago!”

Sebastian flirted, winking.

“I can’t ever forget a beautiful lady like yourself, dragă.”

You rolled your eyes and smiled at Sebastian. 

~~~

A couple minutes later, you two were ready to start. You went first.

“Bucky?!”

The directors read out the actions and such. 

“Bucky, Bucky wake up!”

Sebastian read out, acting so amazingly.

“No! I won’t let you get to me! Stay away from me!”

The directors read out the part where your character puts her hands on Bucky’s shoulders and Bucky throws you against the wall, choking the character.

“Bucky-”

You choked out as if you were choking.

“-P-please…It’s me! It’s…a ni…tmare!”

The directors read out the actions of Bucky and Sebastian turned to you, whispering out.

“(Character Name)…?”

“That’s it, eyes on me, Soldier.”

Sebastian scrunched up his face, whispering in horror.

“Oh…Oh god,…what have I done.”

“No, no, Bucky it’s ok-”

“-No it’s not! I could have killed you!”

You looked at him as he looked at you and you put your one hand on his shoulder, saying in a soothing voice.

“You could of….but you didn’t. Bucky, it’s not your fault. What HYDRA did to you…it’s not your fault. Trust me. We’re gonna get through this.”

Sebastian looked at you with broken eyes and acted.

“I’m…I’m a monster, (Character Name)…I shouldn’t be here.”

You frowned deeply and said, sassing by putting a hand on your hip.

“James Buchanan Barnes, now you listen here one second!”

“Stop.”

The testers said. Sebastian immediately smiled at you and you grinned back, a bit nervously.

“(Y/n), you never cease to amaze me.”

“Director, please.”

You blushed, ears turning red as you rubbed the back of your neck. The director smiled at you and the two men stood up, shaking your hand.

“we’ll see you at shooting on Monday, 6 am sharp. Make sure to get some coffee and breakfast beforehand.”

You smiled widely and hugged Sebastian tightly, the Romanian laughing and hugging you back.

“I did it!”

“How could you ever doubt yourself? You’re amazing!”

Sebastian complimented. You smiled and grabbed your bag, pausing when a hand held yours.

“Hey, how about we celebrate with dinner…me and you.”

You laughed and teased, Sebastian grinning back at you.

“Already trying to sweep me off my feet, Mr. Barnes?”

Sebastian winked, kissing your fingers.

“Oh, trust me. I already had you at Jefferson.”


	69. Shine Bright like a Patriotic Diamond (Sebastian Stan)

Sebastian Stan x Reader

Request:  _SebastianXReader where the reader puts glitter in the air conditioning vents of his car to get him back for a prank?_

—

A/N: Please remember that I will not do your request if you do not specify whether or not your request is a one-shot or an imagine. My one-shots and imagines are different in length. Please remember that.

—

Genre: Humor, Friendship

Rated: Everyone

Warning: Swearing, pranking, glittery shenanigans xD

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

You should have known better than this, but you couldn’t help it. Pranking Sebastian Stan was the best thing in the world. At first, it started out with little sticky notes all over his house with really corny jokes on it.

_‘What did the dog say to the cat? You have CAT to be KITTEN me!’  
_

_‘Why did the Pterodactyl cross the road? Cause chickens hadn’t evolved yet.’  
_

_‘What did the tree say to Math and Rock? ‘O Geometry!’ (as in, Oh, Gee! I’m a tree!)_

Sebastian had called you and told you that they were cute. Cute. That’s all he said. So, you decided to step it up. You remember when you got him really good with a prank that started a prank war between you two.

- _ **FLASHBACK**_ -

You, Chris, and Anthony were hanging out at Sebastian’s, watching the football game. Sebastian had left for a shower and you looked at Anthony and Chris.

“Hey, wanna help me prank Sebastian?”

Anthony looked over at you and then at Chris, asking.

“Are you sure you wanna get into this? This is gonna start a war, ya know.”

You sassed.

“Not like you guys haven’t been in one anyway.”

Chris fell back in his seat, laughing as Anthony shook his head.

“That’s just cold! You’re killing me, Smalls!”

You grinned and Chris asked, that mischievous glint in his blue eyes.

“What do you have in mind?”

You stood up and gestured the boys to follow you. Grabbing Elastic wrap, Chris snickered and you three set to work. With only the face area of the doorway to the hallway covered, you and the boys sat across from it to get a view and you let out a scream, startling Chris and Anthony, who was filming the whole thing. You called for Sebastian, feigning fear.

“Sebastian! Sebby!”

You let out a soundless laugh as you heard the door to the bathroom slam open and footsteps running down the hall. Sebastian ran in, wearing only a towel around his waist, only to hit the elastic right in the face. His wet feet slipped, causing him to trip, falling on his ass and you, Anthony, and Chris busted out laughing. Sebastian snatched the elastic off his face, yelling in Romanian.

_“Ce dracu , băieți!”_   
_(What the hell, guys!)_

You fell over and Sebastian, eyes wide and face angry, slowly calmed and started to snicker himself, starting to laugh with you guys and he admitted.

“Ok, you got me good that time, I’ll give you that one. You guys are cleaning up this water, though!”

Chris and Anthony were still laughing by the time Sebastian got dressed and the game ended.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

You got a lot of good pranks in, but Sebastian also did. Often, when you were walking down the streets, Sebastian would randomly pop out, yelling ‘Boo!’ and causing you to scream and flail. When it got more serious, he really got one on you.

- _ **FLASHBACK**_ -

You were in the shower, singing softly to yourself, music loud. It was quite pleasant, especially after the day you had. However, what you didn’t know was that Sebastian had snuck in and was currently filling up your folded towels with baby powder. He looked at your hair dryer, the bottle, and then smirked, pouring in a generous amount of baby powder in it. He then jumped out of the bathroom as you shut off the water, and waited outside the door, feeling giddy and thrilled. As you stepped out, you shivered slightly at the cold air and grabbed your towel you set on the counter, unfolding it and shaking it, you gasped and then laughed as baby powder poofed everywhere. As you grabbed another, it did the same. Then another. Then another.

“Sebastian!”

You guessed you were gonna have to walk out naked. As you sighed and grabbed your hairdryer, you plugged it in and started it, only to yelp and you yelled.

“Sebastian, you little fuck! I’m gonna shove this hair dryer up your ass!”

You could hear his laughter disappear down the hall as he ran off.

- _ **END FLASHBACK**_ -

and that is how you got here at 2 am in the morning outside Sebastian’s house, his car doors opened and you spraying glitter into the vents. You were using a balloon pump to get the glitter in there just so it would be deep enough to where he wouldn’t be able to spot the red, white, and blue glitter. You snickered and poured more into every vent in the car, feeling ultimately evil.

You then got out, shut his car door silently and jumped into the bushed, bundled up with a camera and waited. About six hours later, Sebastian came out, hair slicked back, wearing a black, short-sleeved shirt, dark jeans, and vans. Getting into his car, he waited a bit, looking at his phone and you got your camera ready. He then shut his door all the way and started his car. Glitter flew out of the vents and Sebastian got a nice helping right on his face. He freaked out and shut the car off, getting out and he yelled at the sky.

“(Y/n)! I’m gonna kill you in your sleep!”

“Not if you can’t catch me, Weiner Soldier!”

He looked over in surprise, spotted your phone that was still filming, and you bolted, laughing loudly as he gave chase, glitter flying and falling to the ground as your screams and his angered yells filled the air.


	70. We're Never Going Slow (Sebastian Stan)

Sebastian Stan & Teenager! Best Friend! Reader

Request:  _hey can u do a one shot of bringing Sebastian to the amusement park for the first time and you drag him onto this scary ass roller coaster? his reaction to the roller coaster is up to you :) Thanks!!_

_—_

A/n: omg. this brings back memories xD And I haven’t written any Sebastian x Teenager! Best Friend readers so…this is the first one!! Yay!

that awestruck face though <3

—

Genre: Humor, Friendship

Rated: Everyone

Warning: Swearing, roller coaster shenanigans, teasing

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

Sebastian liked amusements parks but had never been to one. Call him a dork or a nerd, but he had never been to one. His job made it a little difficult to actually get some vacation time. Especially with him being in the role of Bucky Barnes and you, his best friend, knew that. So, when you asked him about going to Universal Studios and batted those puppy eyes, the older man just couldn’t resist. 

Curse you for being so adorable.

As you two drove towards Universal Studios, You were in the front seat, singing your lungs out with Sebastian and dancing weirdly in the car, Sebastian often looking at you and shaking his had as he sang with you. 

“I can make your hands clap!”

You pointed to Sebastian and he took the wheel with his knee to clap his hands before you two laughed and finally took a breather.

“Sebby, there were at least five cars that passed by, giving us weird looks.”

He snorted and said.

“Let them look. We’re having fun so fuck them.”

You smiled and then took out your phone, taking a video of you and Sebastian to send to the Avengers crew.

“Hey guys, it’s your favorite person in the world and the least favorite person in the world. Me and Sebastian! We’re going to Universal Studios. It’s a damn shame you guys can’t come. Bwahahaha, have fun drowning in paperwork!”

“That’s cruel, (Y/n).”

But you two slyly grinned at each other before Sebby hit the gas and went faster.

-TIMESKIP-

You two had arrived at Universal and you were excited! Practically jumping up and down in your spot in line, Sebastian laughed and ruffled your hair. 

“Calm down, (Y/n)!”

“But I can’t believe it! We’re actually here!

Sebastian grinned and you paid for your all-day passes to the rides, the meals, and the shops. Sebastian instructed.

“Stay close to me, alright? I don’t want something to happen to you.”

“What, are you scared my ghost will come back and haunt you?”

“Very.”

You laughed and he grinned before you dragged him onto some roller coasters and the Tower of Doom.

**-TIMESKIP-**

After a couple of rides and games, you and Sebastian sat in the cafe in the Marvels area of Universal, Sebastian munching on some fries and you taking a big bite of a burger. Sebastian took a sip of his drink and asked with a small smile.

“Are you having fun?”

You smiled and nodded furiously, swallowing your bit of burger.

“Yes! I’m having so much fun! Are you having fun?”

Sebastian smiled and nodded.

“I didn’t think amusement parks could be this much fun I’m glad you suggested it!”

You beamed and replied, winking.

“ _’Nu e de ajuns să fi trăit. Ar trebui să trăiesc solicită ceva. Pot sugera ca acesta sa fie crearea de bucurie pentru alții, schimbul de ceea ce avem pentru binele omenirii, aducând speranță celor pierduți și dragostea pentru cei singuri.’_ “  
( “It’s not enough to have lived. We should be determined to live for something. May I suggest that it be creating joy for others, sharing what we have for the betterment of mankind, bringing hope to the lost and love to the lonely.” - Leo Buscaglia)

Sebastian had frozen before giving a delighted laugh and you smiled widely.

**-TIMESKIP-**

After that, you were quick to drag Sebastian to more roller coasters around the park. However, when you got to the Hulk, Sebastian seemed to visibly pale.

“What’s the matter, Sebastian?”

“Are you sure you want to ride this?”

You snickered and he looked at you, his hat backward.

“what, scared of a little roller coaster?”

“I wouldn’t say it’s little…”

You laughed and dragged his hand, going through the line and getting strapped in. Sebastian swallowed thickly and you grinned, feet hanging and the ride jolted. The speakers played a little intro before the ride shot out of the tube and you screamed in delight while Sebastian screamed in fear. Twirling and going 67 miles per hour over loops and such exhilarated you as you held your hands in the air and Sebastian held tightly to the bars of the seat. As you twisted, Sebastian seemed to grunt and he gave you a death glare as you laughed hard. when the ride ended, you jumped out and waited as Sebastian slowly climbed out, holding his mouth with his hand and the other on his tummy.

 _“Cred că am de gând să arunce în sus._ ”  
(I think I’m going to throw up.)

He paused before going to a trash can, saying before letting it all out into the trash can.

“ _La dracu. Noi nu vom face asta din nou. Vreodată._ ”  
(Fuck. We will not do that again. Ever.)

You patted his back, rubbing it and he groaned a bit.

“ _Nemernicule_ -”  
(Motherfucker-)

He threw up once more before you said.

“Alright, I think it’s time to go.”

You snickered a bit and Sebastian nodded, whining.

“Why do you do these things to me?”

You quirked an eyebrow up at him.

“You did this to yourself by riding it with me.”

He gave you an incredulous look.

“You dragged me!”

You chuckled and replied to him, rubbing his back as you two walked.

“ _Nu te mai plânge, Sebastian, vei fi bine_.”  
(Stop whining, Sebastian. You’ll be fine.)

Sebastian looked at you.

“ _Fundul meu aproape a murit._ ”  
(My ass almost died.)

You simply rolled your eyes as you two got into his car and left for home.


	71. This Line Won't End Now (Sebastian Stan)

Sebastian Stan x Reader

Request:   _Hi. Could you please do a oneshot where the reader is on her way to the set of Infinity War to surprise Seb but is in a car crash on the way and is fighting for her life. Then Seb gets a call and freaks out, rushing there only to have to wait until she’s stable etc. He waits (however many days you can choose) barely leaving her side because they don’t know if the reader will make it (maybe relapse during that time). You can choose if she wakes up. With fluff and feels please thank you so much. <3_

—

A/n: I love it when I get to rip peoples hearts out <3\. Reminds me of my ‘At the Tone’ fic with Bucky <3

—

Genre: Angst, Drama, Friendship, Family, Fluff

Rated: Everyone

Warnings: Car accident, Angst, Fluff, hospitalized reader, dying reader, crying Sebastian

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

**3:45 pm**

You had just left the house. You were on your way to the set of Infinity War to surprise your good friend Sebastian Stan, who you had known since childhood. Because of his job, you two had never been able to keep a very steady friendship, but you two often made it work. Today, you were going to surprise him and maybe take him out to dinner so you two could catch up. You were excited. The media knew about you, so naturally, you were sort of famous for being Sebastian’s best friend. As you started your car, you smiled and set off, humming to your favorite song on the radio. It was peaceful. As you were going down the highway, going about 75, you heard a pop and frowned. What was that? As a stop light came up, you pressed on the brakes. 

But nothing happened. 

Pressing more, you felt panic settle in as you continued to slam on the pedal over and over but your car would just not stop. As you rode into traffic, your car collided with another that was driving through the green light on your right before more ran into your car, swinging your car around. Glass flew everywhere, your head slamming against the steering wheel and the side of the window. Glass sliced into your body as your femur gave a loud snap and your head cracked open from the force of the hit with the steering wheel. As one more car collided in the little pile, your neck snapped back slightly and your vision went dark.

**4:00 pm**

Sebastian was taking a break from filming, sitting in his trailer with Chris, Anthony, Robert, and Scarlet. Jeremy was in his trailer along with Elizabeth in hers and Sebastian laughed as Chris told another joke.

“So I said ‘What’s a little fun gonna do?’ Apparently, taking your neighbor's six-year-old child go-karting isn’t her definition of fun.”

Sebastian laughed more but everything settled when there was a knock on his trailer door. When Sebastian opened it, Joss Whedon stood with a phone to his ear and a very panicked look on his face. Sebastian knew immediately something was wrong. 

“Joss-”

“-Sebastian, it’s bad. Really bad. You need to get to the hospital. It’s (Y/n).”

At that moment, his heart stopped. His childhood friend? (Y/n) was in the hospital? Sebastian widened his eyes and asked, or more demanded.

“What happened?!”

“No time to talk, just get your ass out of here and to the hospital. They said she is in very critical condition.-”

But Sebastian had already grabbed his keys, leaving his coat, and ran to his car. Jumping in, he slammed the door shut, started it, and the men and woman in his trailer could hear the squealing of his tires as Sebastian barreled to the hospital.

**4:15 pm**

He had gotten there, fifteen minutes flat. He practically screamed at the receptionist at the desk.

“What room is she?! (Y/n) (L/n), the woman who just came here! Where is she!!”

The receptionist was wide-eyed and slightly terrified, stammering.

“Sh-She’s in room 456 on floor 8! But sir-”

Sebastian didn’t waste another second as he ran to the elevator, furiously pushing the button over and over as he prayed that you were ok. As the elevator opened, he ran in and hit ‘8’ and then ‘Close Door’ biting his lip as he tapped his foot, biting and chewing on his lip.

_‘Please, let her be ok…’_

As he got to the eighth floor, he ran out and the doctors held him back, saying. 

“You can’t go in there yet!”

Sebastian struggled, tears stinging his eyes.

“No, you don’t understand! That’s my best friend!”

A male doctor put his hands on either shoulder, saying to the distraught actor.

“Listen, I know you want to see her, Mr. Stan, but she is in very critical condition and very unstable. We have to stabilize her before we can let you in.”

“Why? What happened to her?”

The doctor had Sebastian sit down and he sat down next to him.

“Ms. (L/n) was in her car driving down the highway when her brakes popped. She approached a stoplight and collided with a car driving west at approximately 75 miles per hour.”

Sebastian covered his mouth in shock, sobbing out.

“Oh my god.”

“She has a skull fracture, a broken femur, a broken wrist, and at least three of her ribs have been fractured, all puncturing very important organs. We are working as fast as we can to save her…but she has already lost so much blood. We’re afraid she might not make it, but I will fight to keep her alive.”

Sebastian felt his whole entire being break as he cried into his palms, sobbing with high pitched cries as he could only hope that you, his best friend, who he loved so much, would not leave him like this.

**5:55pm**

A shake and call of his name startled Sebastian awake and he blinked, realizing he was still in the hospital. 

_‘So it wasn’t a dream…’_

The doctor that had spoken to him earlier greeted him. 

“Good evening, Mr. Stan. I hope you slept well. Your friend has become stable, you’re allowed to go in and see her.” 

Sebastian’s sleepiness faded in an instant and he ran into the room, freezing. Holy shit. You looked terrible.

You had a bandage over your head, a cast on your leg and wrist, and he was certain that your ribs were wrapped too. You had cuts everywhere, and a bunch of nasty bruises, some of them contusions from how hard you had taken hits from within the car. Sebastian slowly walked to you and he sniffled.

“dragă …te rog, nu mă părăsi…”  
(Darling, please do not leave me)

He took your hand gently, noticing how cold it was and sobbed as the doctor said to him in a low, sympathetic tone.

“She’s gone into a coma…but we don’t know when she’ll wake up..I’m sorry, Mr. Stan.”

Sebastian nodded and just sat there, whispering pleads and sweet nothings in Romanian in your ear, holding tightly to your limp hand.

**-TIMESKIP-ONE MONTH LATER–**

He was losing hope. It had been a month since the accident but had had never left your side. Often, Chris and Anthony would visit him to support him, but Sebastian had become hollow inside. He was terrified. You were his best friend. You were the one who got into trouble with him at school. You were the one who believed in him when no one else didn’t. You were the one to tell him to pursue his dreams. He did everything with you. He became an actor just for you.

If he lost you now when he didn’t even get to take you to the places he had been, the places he had seen…he didn’t know if he would be able to cope. Sebastian stared at your lifeless face, the heart monitor taking in the beats of your heart the life support unit helped to keep beating. Jeremy walked in with a vase full of flowers and a coffee, handing it to Sebastian, who took it gratefully.

“Sebastian, everyone’s worried about you.”

Sebastian stayed silent. If he said one word…god knows he would only start crying again. Jeremy sighed and patted the man’s back.

“She’s gonna wake up. Trust me. Don’t lose hope.”

Jeremy left with that, giving one last look at Sebastian. Sebastian could only whisper.

“She is my hope..”

**-TIMESKIP-THREE WEEKS LATER-**

Sebastian didn’t know the difference between life and death anymore. He felt so dead inside. He was losing you. You had gotten better for about two weeks, but then your health spiked down fifty levels. The doctors told him you had relapsed. He knew what that meant. You were dying again. As he held your hand, he could only stare dejectedly at you. He was angry, but he not at you. No, he could never be angry at you. He was angry at fate, angry at the man you collided with. He could never, ever be angry with you. Sebastian sighed and then paused when he heard the heart monitor spike. What was that? He looked at you and felt his eyes widen when he felt your hand twitch underneath his own. Could it be?

“(Y/n)?!”

He called to you. Slowly, and miraculously, your eyes slowly opened up, looking straight at Sebastian. He watched as you gave a smile and you said around the life support tube.

“What, did you think…you could…get rid of me…that easily?”

Your voice was heavy and hoarse with neglect. Sebastian gave a happy cry and he laid his head on your upper chest, sobbing out.

“I thought I was going to lose you…don’t you ever do that again, you hear me! Or i’ll personally drag you out of heaven!”

You smiled softly and he sniffled, caressing your sleepy face.

“I’ll tell the doctor.”

With that, he got the doctor, who was amazed that you had awakened. He noted that you were getting better and smiled, saying.

“Get some sleep, you are gonna get a lot better at this point.”

“No offense-”

You looked at Sebastian softly.

“-But I’ve slept long enough.”

Sebastian smiled widely and kissed your forehead.

“Please don’t ever leave me, (Y/n).”

You smiled and replied.

“I wouldn’t ever…dream of it.”

You felt his lips on your forehead smile as you whispered.

_“I’m with you till the end of the line.”_


	72. Give Me That Gold (Sebastian Stan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit Content Ahead

Sebastian Stan x Reader

Request:  Can I have a oneshot where the reader is an Olympic swimmer and is dating Sebastian, but everyone thinks she’s sleeping with Nathan Adrian and Seb confronts them about it, and they end up sorting it out with possessive makeup sex?

—

A/n: It’s been a little bit since I’ve done smut B))) Bon Apetit.

Note: Into You by Ariana Grande inspired some of this =w=

—

Genre: Slight Angst, Smut, Romance, Drama

Rated: Mature

Warning: Smut, Accusations of Cheating, Possessive Sebby

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

He was hot, you wouldn’t deny it. Nathan Adrien had the cutest smile and the hottest body. But he was no Sebastian Stan. Everyone in the media thought that you and your Olympic Teammate were sleeping together, even though you were dating Sebastian Stan. Sure, you and Nathan were close friends. You’ve known him all throughout your swimming career, and often you two liked to goof around, but you harbored no feelings like that, even if you were just a tiny bit attracted to him sexually. 

However, you were a faithful woman and you were deeply in love with Sebastian, so you didn’t really understand why the media would create such an uproar about your friendship with Nathan. Sebastian had a little issue with self-confidence and you understood why. Some of his past relationships didn’t really work out that well, so he needed reassurance, and you knew this rumor was most likely making Sebastian second guess things. 

No matter how much you reassured him, Sebastian just seemed to have a little voice in the back of his head that wouldn’t shut up. Every night you would come home, Sebastian would seem sad, so you tried everything to cheer him up. You didn’t know if he was feeling better, but you had noticed that he would get that happy glint in his eye before it would disappear as quickly as it came.

Currently, you were at the YMCA, training with Nathan like you did on Sunday nights. Nathan was standing next to the edge of the water, a stopwatch in his hand. In that slightly deep voice of his, he counted off. 

“Three, two, one-”

He shot an airsoft gun and you leaped from your post, swimming as fast as possible while doing freestyle. In no time, you got to the wall and flipped back, swimming and alternating your head to breathe. However, every time you moved your head, your eye would catch the figure of someone you didn’t expect to see. 

Your boyfriend. and he did not look happy, at all.

Grabbing the wall, Nathan clicked the stopwatch and helped you up, jolting when Sebastian asked.

“I want to know and I swear if one of you lie, I will be more than pissed. Are you two sleeping together?”

Nathan turned and frowned a bit.

“What?”

“Don’t make me repeat myself.”

Sebastian snapped. You sighed a bit and said in a calming tone.

“Sebastian, I told you. Those rumors of me and Nathan sleeping together aren’t true.”

Nathan gave a disgusted look.

“There’s a rumor going around saying that we sleep together?”

You nodded and Sebastian frowned more, saying.

“How do I know you’re not lying?”

Nathan said, hands up in surrender.

“Hey, I only see (Y/n) as a friend. Plus, I’ve got my sights on someone else.”

Sebastian seemed satisfied with that answer and Nathan patted your back.

“So, I’ll leave you to this. Good job tonight.”

You nodded and Nathan left, giving you one last concerned look before walking out. You rubbed the side of your face as Sebastian softened his gaze slightly.

“Sebastian, I told you. I and him aren’t sleeping together. For Christ's sake, he’s like my brother!”

Sebastian bit his lip and it went away when you said.

“I mean, sure he’s cute and all but he’s not my secret love, he’s my brother from another mother.”

“You think he’s cute?”

You blinked and Sebastian gave you a death glare, walking your way and you back up till you were against the wall. Sebastian looked conflicted on what to do and to take his anger out on you, he roughly kissed you, making you blink in surprise. You definitely weren’t expecting this. Sebastian didn’t ask as he shoved his tongue inside your wet cavern, running it along nook and cranny, claiming your mouth as his and his only to kiss.

“When I’m through with you, you’ll forget who Nathan even is.” 

Sebastian kissed you again while peeling off his jacket, his tongue roughly claiming you once more. Sebastian peeled away to take off his shirt and undo his jeans, watching as you panted, dazed. Letting his jeans fall to his ankles, Sebastian ordered you.

“Take it off.”

You blushed and nodded, peeling off your bathing suit. You had never seen Sebastian so…possessive and angry before. You wouldn’t admit it to him but you kind of liked this side of him. Sebastian picked you up, forcing you to wrap your legs around his waist. He growled against your neck.

“Who do you belong to?”

“You, Sebastian.”

“I can’t hear you.”

You whined impatiently and he reared back, glaring at you.

“Who do you belong to, (Y/n).”

“You! Sebastian, please. I need you.”

He gave another growl, dipping his head back into your shoulder, nipping and sucking dark marks into your neck as he plunged into you, making you give a startled cry. Sebastian gave a grunt and you both held onto each other as Sebastian immediately started to thrust into you, your body rubbing slightly up and down the wall from the force of his angry thrusts. The sound of skin angrily slapping skin sounded as Sebastian pounded into your sex, your juices helping to lubricate you both as he fucked you. You gave a whine and your toes curled as Sebastian moved from the wall to the bench and he laid you down, putting your legs over his shoulders and he resumed fucking you, attacking your neck with bites and kisses and hickies. You whimpered to him, your nails dragging along his biceps.

“I…I love you, Sebastian.”

Sebastian looked at you, his thrust faltering as he softened his gaze before letting it fall into your shoulder and neck once more, his hips moving faster. He held you close to him, his groans and grunts being caught into your skin. You could feel your orgasm coming closer and you gave a cry, Sebastian angling himself to hit into your g spot. The coil snapped and you screamed his name loudly, the sound echoing throughout the large space and Sebastian grunted, his thrusts faltering as your walls squeezed him and he came, pulling out to come on your stomach and he panted. You held him close as your legs came off his shoulder and you were relieved that your sore limbs were let down. Sebastian murmured to you.

“I’m sorry for doubting you. I love you so much.”

You murmured, kissing his sweaty forehead.

“It’s alright. I know…I love you too. You’re the only one I want.”

Sebastian nodded before sitting up and he gazed at you for a moment before kissing you sweetly.


	73. Give Me That Gold pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit Content Ahead

Sebastian Stan x Reader x Nathan Adrian

Request: Pfft,  like almost everyone xD

—

A/n: So, after popular demand, I decided to give in and write this threesome for you.

YOU ALL ARE A BUNCH OF SINNERS but I still love you very much, my lovely meatballs <3

—

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Rated: Mature

Warning: Smut, Possessive Sebby, Swearing, Talk of homosexuality

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

It had been about two weeks since the confrontation from Sebastian about you and Nathan. Things had calmed down, though Sebastian had decided to stick around when you and Nathan trained. However, Nathan was starting to act strange. Sometimes, you’d catch his eyes lingering on places they shouldn’t, his touches would be gentler, his eyes would yearn. You were getting confused as to why he was acting so strange…Sebastian hadn’t seemed to noticed. As you sat on the bench, the same one that Sebastian had mercilessly fucked you on, you rubbed your neck.

Sebastian’s hand came to your thigh, the warm limb comfortingly rubbing its thumb back and forth on the wet skin. In the corner of your eye, you saw Nathan watching with a blush on his cheeks. Turning to him, Nathan jolted before giving an impromptu thumbs up, nervous smile lighting his face. You smiled back and Nathan turned away quickly. Sebastian’s hand tightened its grip and he asked you.

“Is it just me, or is he acting strange?”

So, he had noticed it as well? You looked at Sebastian and nodded. Looking back at Nathan, you murmured quietly.

“Yeah, I noticed it too. Something tells me that he’s got something to say but is desperately trying to hide it.”

“Ya think?”

Sebastian stretched a bit, wrapping his arm around your waist and you rubbed your foot, trying to get the soreness out of it. The YMCA was emptying fast, and you were about to get into the pool for one more round of 100 laps. However, Sebastian seemed to have other plans as he pulled you back and whispered in your ear, a sly smirk on his lips.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m feeling a little scandalous…”

His hand came running up your thigh, then up the curve of your ass, and your face turned red. Sebastian smirked more as you glared at him, face red, and slapped your goggles back on. 

“Sebastian, I swear. I can’t even look at the bench the same anymore.”

He smirked more and you rolled your eyes. Sebastian pulled you to him and his lips laced yours, kissing you passionately, longingly, and heatedly. His tongue poked through your lips, probing your mouth and he bit your bottom lip before letting you go, giving you a teasing swat on your butt. You jolted and blushed before diving off into the water. You held your breath, turning onto your back and your arms maneuvered you down the pool. You caught Nathan walking over to Sebastian and sit next to him, both men watching you as you swam. You wondered what had Sebastian glaring at him.

**-WITH SEBASTIAN AND NATHAN-**

Nathan was ready for the punch, though it never came. However, the Romanian man beside him was glaring at him and Nathan had a feeling he was getting ready to punch him.

“You what?”

Nathan nodded slowly, watching you.

“Ever…ever since that night, a week ago, when you confronted us, I’ve…been feeling strange around her. God, I can’t even look at her without blushing.”

He looked away, almost shamefully. Sebastian tried to keep his cool, crossing his muscular arms, still glaring hotly.

“I know how wrong it sounds, I think so too, but I will admit. I’ve always been…sexually attracted to (Y/n)…but…I don’t feel anything for her.”

“You just want to fuck my girlfriend?”

Sebastian snapped. Nathan ducked his head more like a kicked puppy. Sebastian clenched his jaw and asked, wanting this conversation to end.

“Where are you going with this, exactly?”

Nathan’s ears turned red as he heard (Y/n) call out faintly ‘18 Lap, 82 left’. Adrien swallowed his pride and asked.

“Um…what are your thoughts on a threesome?”

Sebastian would have spit out a drink if he had one. He would have choked on his food if he was eating. The breath left his lungs. He, honestly, wasn’t expecting that. Sebastian was a man who was open to many things, but a threesome? It had crossed his mind once or twice, but even he had to admit. He was a very possessive man and didn’t want anybody but him fucking his girlfriend. The thought of someone else having their hands on his girlfriend made his blood boil over and his thoughts were caught off by Adrien saying.

“I…I know it sounds really bad…but I…I promise that only you call the shots…”

Sebastian’s ears tinged pink a bit as he looked back at his girl. His best girl, as he liked to call her. Sebastian pursed his lips. Should he let Nathan have what he want? Sebastian knew that he would be there with both of them, and Nathan even said that he, Sebastian, would be calling the shots. But what would (Y/n) think of it.

“Are you telling me that if you fuck my girlfriend, this feeling will go away?”

Sebastian connected the dots and Nathan blushed even more, slowly nodding afterward.

“I don’t see her in any other way, and this feeling…it’s getting me very confused. God, it sounds so horrible, and I’m deeply sorry, but I just….I wanted to tell you and ask you because I don’t…I don’t want anything to happen between you and your girl. (Y/n)’s in love with you. You can see it in the way she talks to you, looks at you. She’s committed to you. Your hers and she’s yours. I understand that-”

“-But?”

Sebastian cut him off, quirking an eyebrow up.

“-But…I can’t help but stare at her. God, I sound so fucking bad right now.”

Sebastian stayed quiet and bit his lip. What did he do? What does a guy do when another asks if they can partake in a threesome? Sebastian looked back at Nathan and asked.

“You know that (Y/n) has to decide this in the end, right?”

Nathan nodded and said.

“If you’re uncomfortable, we can forget this talk ever happened and I’m out of here.”

Sebastian nodded and he pursed his lips. Should he go out on a limb here? Should he allow another guy to figure out what the fuck he wants? But what if Nathan finds out he wants her more after this night? What if Nathan starts trying to pursue his best girl?

“You understand that she’s mine, and mine only. After this night, you’re not going to pursue her, you’re not gonna want her more, you understand me? I won’t hesitate to beat your ass to a pulp if you even try.”

Sebastian threatened coolly. Nathan looked at him with widened his eyes before nodding.

“I just… I’m trying to figure out my sexuality.”

Sebastian blinked before Nathan ducked his head again. Now Sebastian understood why Nathan had asked this. He was trying to figure out if he was gay or not. Sebastian murmured.

“Now I understand.”

Nathan perked up and Sebastian looked over.

“I call the shots, you do as I say, got it?”

Nathan nodded and (Y/n) jumped out, asking while taking her goggles off and the cap falling off, letting her hair cascade down _ **(ignore if you have short hair)**_.

“Hey, boys? What’s going on?”

Nathan turned red again and Sebastian furrowed his brow, his blue eyes watching a droplet of water run down your chest, his body heating up.

**-READER POV-**

You watched as Nathan looked over at Sebastian, Sebastian glancing at him before your boyfriend said, always straight to the point.

“Nathan wants to have a threesome to figure out his sexuality.”

You choked and coughed, beating your chest and after a moment, you asked.

“Are you serious?”

Nathan nodded and explained.

“I…I know it sounds bad, but lately I’ve been…looking at you differently, though I’ve always been sexually attracted to you, but now I’m looking at Michael differently and god, I’m so confused and I feel bad-”

“-Nathan, Nathan, Nathan. Stop.”

You said, making Nathan pause and you rubbed the back of your neck, a blush on your face.

“I…I understand what you’re trying to do. Um…Honestly, it’s really up to Sebastian.”

You looked at him and then back at Nathan.

“I…don’t mind it? But…I mean, obviously, Sebastian is the one wearing the pants in this relationship.”

You all kind of snickered and Nathan asked you both.

“So..um, it’s ok?”

Sebastian sighed and laid down the ground rules.

“I call the shots. You’re gonna do as I say, do I make myself clear?”

Nathan nodded, saying.

“Yes, sir.”

You stayed quiet, thinking that he was only talking to Nathan but then Sebastian glared at you, though he wasn’t angry. You jolted as Sebastian asked again.

“Do I make myself clear, (Y/n).”

You blushed at the ‘Winter Soldier’ voice and responded, making Nathan smirk a bit and Sebastian quirk an eye up.

“Crystal, Sargent Barnes.”

Sebastian wrapped his hand around your hair before yanking your head back, making you gasp as Sebastian pulled you into him, back to chest.

“What did I tell you about sassing me, (Y/n)?”

You bit your lip and replied to him.

“I’d get punished if I did…”

“That’s right,  _fată frumoasă.”  
(Beautiful girl)_

_‘Jesus Christ.’  
_

Sebastian knew you always got weak in the knees when he spoke Romanian during sex. Nevertheless, never failed to turn you on. It annoyed you when you didn’t know what he was saying, but Sebastian had made it clear that he would teach you one day. He just liked teasing you and keeping you on the ledge. As the heat in your body heightened, Sebastian’s hands ran up your soaked sides, the warm limbs pulling the straps off your shoulders. Nathan shifted, blushing and Sebastian murmured to him. 

“Patience,  _kid_. Let me touch her. I haven’t appreciated her yet.”

Nathan nodded, turning pink as he shyly watched. God, he was like a version of Steve Rogers. So shy, so respectful. Sebastian scolded you when you tried to bring your arms up to wrap them around his neck, his hands gripping your wrists and putting them on his hips.

“Ah, ah.  _Lasă-mă să te dezbrace întâi.”  
(Let me undress you first.)_

You pouted. Sebastian pulled the bathing suit straps down your shoulders slowly, revealing your taut breasts, almost teasingly, to Nathan. Nathan’s eyes went wide as he couldn’t help but stare. Sebastian grinded into you a bit, his hand coming up your naval to grip your breast. You felt your face got hot with a blush as your head fell back onto Sebastian’s shoulder. He moved you to where you sat on the bench, one leg on either side and Nathan, like a robot, followed. Sebastian whispered to you lovingly as he kissed your shoulder and neck, his hands kneading and pinching your pink nubs gently.

_“Ești atât de frumoasă, dragă.”  
(You are so beautiful, dear.)_

Since you understood this phrase, as Sebastian told you that you were beautiful all the tame, you whispered back to him.

“ _Vă mulțumesc, dragostea mea. Ești frumoasă la fel de bine.”  
(Thank you, my love. You are beautiful as well.)_

Sebastian smiled into the skin of your neck and held you tightly, hugging you close, before kissing your temple. He said to Nathan.

“You can touch her, Nathan.”

Nathan blushed a bit and scooted to you, looking at Sebastian for approval to put your legs atop his. When Sebastian nodded, your legs rested on Nathan’s thighs and his fingertips ghosted up your stomach. It was a strange feeling to feel someone else touching you, but with Sebastian right there with you, you felt ok. Sebastian had his arms hooked under yours, locking you to him as he nibbled, sucked, and kissed your neck while keeping an eye on Nathan’s hands Nathan swallowed and whispered to you, almost shocked.

“You are very beautiful, (Y/n).”

“Thank you, Nathan.”

You replied, earning a small smile from Nathan and a kiss from Sebastian on your shoulder. Nathan’s fingers grazed over your nipple, causing you to let out a shaky breath. Nathan asked Sebastian.

“Is it…Is it ok to…um…kiss her?”

Sebastian was quiet for a moment before giving the ok and Nathan shyly laid his lips on yours, making you sigh and you gripped Sebastian’s hips a bit tightly. Nathan’s lips were firm but soft, and his hands met your hips, squeezing them tightly. Sebastian’s lips sucked a dark mark on your neck and you hummed into the kiss. Nathan’s tongue brushed against your bottom lip and you allowed him to explore you. The kiss became feverish and you both broke for air. Nathan kissed your chest, leaving lite bites in his way and he suckled on your nipple, making you groan and Sebastian’s hand came down your stomach and a finger slid down your wet slit, making you gasp.

“ _Ești atât de umed_. Is this all for me, baby?”  
 _(You’re so wet.)_

It was a trick question, you knew. Sebastian was a possessive man, but he was also clever. If you answered yes, he would most likely punish and tease you because ‘now, be a good girl and share.’ or something of the like. If you answered no, he would become possessive and punish you by not letting you cum. What did a girl do? Nathan swirled his tongue around your nipple and you whined, saying.

“Sebastian,  _te rog_.”  
 _(Please.)_

“Answer me, baby. I won’t ask again.”

_“Yes.”  
_

Sebastian chuckled. His fingers ghosted up your wet slit, but didn’t give you the proper simulation that you needed and wanted. Sebastian scolded.

“It’s not nice to not share things. Be a good girl, (Y/n). You know that I gotta punish you now because you’re not being nice, right?”

You whined and Nathan looked up, interested in what Sebastian had planned. Sebastian stood up and turned you around, slipping off the bathing suit and leaving you naked. Sebastian peeled off his shirt and let it fall to the ground.

“You’re going to be a good girl and show Nathan just how good you are with that pretty mouth while I eat that sweet cunt of yours, got it?”

You blushed and nodded, a soft ‘Yes, sir’ leaving your lips. Sebastian smirked and pecked your lips.

“Good girl.”

You were turned and Nathan was blushing as Sebastian laid back, making you sit on his face. You leaned forward and gave Nathan a reassuring kiss and your lips trailed down his jawline to his chest, then down his naval. Your tongue dipped out leaving a pattern of swirls as your hands rubbed up against his thighs, his hardened erection wanting to poke out of his tight, spandex swimming trunks. He peeled those off before sitting again, showing you his gorgeous sex. the embarrassed, but sexually-frustrated man let out a shaky breath as you leaned forward, giving a long lick on the underside of his shaft. You jolted when you felt Sebastian’s tongue run up and down your opening, teasing you. 

God, you wanted to call out to him, be him, scream for him to stop teasing. However, you couldn’t do that or he would really punish you. Plus, he had given you and order. What Sebastian says is what goes. As your fingers gripped the bottom of Nathan’s shaft, your tongue swirled around his head, Nathan letting out an ‘Oh god’ and biting his lip. Sebastian gripped your legs tighter and gave a harsh, but pleasurable, suck on your clit. You let out a gasp before bucking slightly. Slowly, you put Nathan in your mouth, his dick tasting different to you. 

As you took Nathan in your mouth, deep-throating him as your tongue ran up and down his shaft, Nathan threaded his hand into your hair and cursed loudly.

“Fuck, just like that, baby girl.”

Sebastian rewarded you by shoving his tongue into your slit, causing you to moan. The vibrations made Nathan hiss and you bobbed your head up and down, Nathan cursing, and Sebastian kept pumping his tongue into you. The sensations made you hum and you hollowed your cheeks out, sucking hard as you gave Nathan what he needed. Nathan fell back, his hand pressing you onto him more and he said. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, I’m not gonna last long. Shit, you’re so good.”

You moaned out, eyes squeezing shut as Sebastian pressed his thumb into your clit, rubbing hard circles.. 

“Sebastian! Oh fuck. Oh  _Doamne.”  
(Oh God/Gosh/Lord)_

“Don’t you dare cum before Nathan does, baby. I’ll punish you if you do.”

You hummed and went back to sucking off Nathan, going as fast as you could so you could cum and not before Nathan did. The last thing you wanted was a sore ass because of Sebastian spanking you. Last time he had to spank you, you had been sassing him way too much. But that’s a story for another time. As your head bobbed and Sebastian sucked and licked, Nathan gave a loud cry and came, his hips bucking up as he thrust into your mouth. You took it all and swallowed every last drop. Sebastian gave a pleased hum and you pulled off Nathan whining out.

“please, let me cum, Sebastian. Please. I need it.”

He thrust his fingers into you and alternated between thrusting his tongue in, pulling his fingers out, pushing his fingers in, and thrusting his tongue out. It was a feeling that made your body shake and you gave a cry of Sebastian’s name as you came, bucking your hips and rolling them as Sebastian kept licking. When he was done, he pulled out from under you and turned, rubbing your thighs and hips soothingly, your panting body resting against Sebastian as he praised you.

“Very good. Now, how about we get to the fun part. Are you up for another round or did she suck you off that good?”

Nathan blushed a bit and replied.

“i…I can go for another round.”

“Good.”

Sebastian added after a moment.

“Because I don’t think I can wait any longer. These jeans are killing me.”

Sebastian stood and asked.

“Can you undress me,  _fată frumoasă_?”

You nodded and your fingers came up to his belt, undoing it and you blushed. He liked using the belt for the very hardcore sex you two could have, and this belt was often his go-to when he needed to punish you. As you unbuttoned his jeans, you leaned forward and bit the zipped, unzipping him slowly and Sebastian gave a shaky breath.

“You sure like putting on a show, don’t you.”

“Only for you, Sebastian.”

He chuckled and helped you pull his jeans down, revealing his black boxers. Pulling those down, you were greeted with his dick, the appendage leaking precum and you gave a sweet kiss to the head, then led kisses up his naval to his chest, to his shoulder then his neck. Sebastian pushed you away before giving you a sweet and chaste kiss to your nose and forehead. pushing you back, he laid back right on the edge of the end of the bench, his legs hanging off the edge and spread. 

“Come on, baby.”

You climbed on top of him, his hands keeping you steady as you lowered yourself onto him, sighing at the feeling. Sebastian went red in the face and his head fell back, mouth open and eyes closed. It was a glorious sight. Sebastian breathed heavily, his beautiful blue eyes blown and darkened with lust, and said.

“Go ahead, Nathan.”

Nathan nodded and said to you softly.

“Please tell me if it hurts. I don’t want to hurt you.”

You nodded and Nathan got in between Sebastian’s legs to align his dick up with you and you laid down slowly on Sebastian, Sebastian rubbed your shoulders and upper torso soothingly as he watched Nathan like a hawk. Nathan’s hands rest on your hips as your forehead rested on Sebastian’s chest, your hands gripping Sebastian’s torso as Nathan slowly inserted his manhood into your anus. It was uncomfortable, and hurt just slightly. You winced a bit as he pushed in more and he froze, asking.

“Are you alright?”

“Keep going. I’ll be ok.”

Sebastian whispered in your ear as Nathan kept pushing in.

“You’re doing so well, sweetheart. Such a champ.”

Finally, Nathan was fully sheathed and he didn’t move. It hurt, and stung a bit, making you bite your lip. However, as Sebastian gently pumped into you, you gave a soft sigh and Nathan started to move. God, it was uncomfortable. It always was. However, after a moment, it started to feel better and you pushed yourself up, your hands on either side of Sebastian’s neck. You whined out.

“Faster, please, both of you. I want you both to fuck me, not handle me like a doll.”

Sebastian chuckled and then gave a very concentrated look, his face in a very deep frown. He pulled the ‘Winter Soldier’ voice as he said.

“You want it that bad? I’ll give it to you bad.”

He rammed up into you making you widen your eyes and mouth fall open, a pleasurable scream falling from your lips as they both started to fuck into your holes, breasts bouncing from the sheer force of these two glorious men. Nathan gave a grunt as he fucked into you, eyes closed and jaw clenched.His lips were pulled back into a small snarl, the sound of skin slapping skin spurring both men on. It seemed to turn into a small competition as both men went harder and faster.

“Fuck, babygirl, you feel so good.”

_“Iti place asta? Îți place cum am du-te dracului atât de tare și bine?”  
(You like this? Do you like how I fuck you so hard and well?)_

Sebastian whispered in your ear as you yelled and screamed with pleasure.

“Do you like how I can give you what you need?”

“Yes! Sebastian, oh god. Fuck, right there. Nathan, god..please. Shit!”

Nathan gave a long, guttural moan and his head fell back chest heaving and he said.

“God, I love how you feel. Shit, (Y/n).”

Sebastian moaned as well and you felt the coil within you starting to snap like a whip. You begged.

“Sebastian. I’m gonna cum. Please, please let me cum. I can’t wait.”

Sebastian smirked and said to you through half-lidded eyes.

“Then cum, (Y/n). Cum all over my cock.”

You gave a cry, throwing your head back as you came, your walls clenching hard around Sebastian and Nathan gave a whine and his thrusts faltered. He came as well, and Sebastian followed suit. When the high was over, you collapsed against Sebastian and he held your tired body. Nathan pulled out and panted a bit, sitting on the other bench behind him. The air was filled with the sharp stench of sex and Sebastian said.

“You did so good, baby.”

You sighed and murmured to him.

“ _Mulțumesc…te iubesc.”  
(Thank you…I love you._)

Sebastian whispered back, holding you close and kissing your temple.

_“Si eu te iubesc. Doamne, te iubesc, fată frumoasă.”  
(I love you too. God, I love you, beautiful girl.)_

You smiled and Nathan announced tiredly.

“I…thank you, you too. I think…I think I’m straight.”

You and Sebastian chuckled and Sebastian teased.

“like how my girl feels?”

“Very.”

“Yeah, well that’s the last you’ll get.”

Sebastian nuzzled you possessively and Nathan smiled.

“I understand. Again, thank you for helping me. I’m gonna go home and take a long shower.”

“See ya, Nat.”

You murmured tiredly. Nathan smiled softly and replied.

“See ya. I…really hope this doesn’t change anything between us.”

“It won’t. Now go home, you big doof.”

He put his hands up in mock surrender, and left with his stuff. You bit your lip and Sebastian sighed, murmuring.

“I hope you know that this was a one-time thing.”

“Why’s that?”

Sebastian admitted, nuzzling you again.

“i wanted to just…jump up and strangle him everytime he moaned your name. You’re mine. Mine to fuck, mine to love, mine to praise, mine to appreciate. Mine, mine, mine.”

You giggled and looked at Sebastian with tired eyes, kissing his nose.

“I’m always going to be yours, Sebastian. I’m just glad we could help him out. But I’ll tell you what. No one can fuck me like you can.”

Sebastian’s eyes darkened as he smirked.

“God damn right no one can.”

You both chuckled and got up, getting dressed to leave. One thing was for sure.

You were never going to look at this bench the same, ever ever again.


	74. Fall Into These Arms of Mine (Sebastian Stan)

Sebastian Stan x Reader

Request:  Hi! I think youre still taking requests, so could you possibly do a Sebastian one shot where the reader literally runs into him while in a rush and they both end up falling, but the reader skins her knees so he insists to bandage them for her?

—

A/n: I can just see Sebastian like dramatically crying over hurting one of his fans…like..’OH MY GOD *sob* HOW COULD I *sob* I’M A HORRIBLE PERSON’ and we’re all like ‘hush my son. I bleed for you’ xD

–

Genre: Humor, Friendship

Rated: Everyone

Warning: Blood, minor injury, Swearing, concerned Sebby (ya damn right that’s a warning!)

—

You knew that sleeping in late would be a horrible thing to do, but you couldn’t resist staying up the night before to watch Captain America: Civil War. You knew that you were going to be groggy in the morning, and what do you know? You wake up early with only 5 minutes to get out the door to arrive at work without being late. But you were in a tank top, your undies, and mismatched socks and you really didn’t want to show up to work in that, and with drool marks on your face. So, after getting in the shower for about 10 minutes and brushing your hair for 3, you quickly got on your work uniform and ran out the door. 

‘I knew I should have bought a fucking car!’

You thought angrily to yourself as you ran. However, as you were thinking, you weren’t watching where you were going and slammed into someone, knocking you both over. A fiery hot pain spread into your knee and around the surrounding area as you gasped and gave a grunt before scrambling to the other person.

“Oh my god! Are you ok? I am so sorry! Oh my god, I didn’t mean to do that! I’m late for work and I was in a rush and-”

“-Hey, calm down. It’s ok. Are you hurt?”

You paused and looked up into blue eyes, a concerned glint in them. You knew those eyes. You knew those cheekbones. You knew those lips. Holy shit.

You were laying on your ass front of Sebastian Stan.

You shook your head, getting ready to stand as he did but falling and giving a pained whine. Sebastian immediately caught your arm before you fell again and chuckled.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Here, sit down.”

He helped you to a bench and said.

“I see that you were in a rush…you are late for work…that’s what you told me, right?”

You gave a down-cast look, your whole being seeming to slump as a dark cloud hung over you. Sebastian’s eyes widened a bit and he put a hand on your shoulder, saying with a reassuring smile.

“I’m sure your manager will understand. What’s your name?”

“(Y/n)…”

You said glumly. Sebastian introduced himself.

“Well, I’m Sebastian.”

You spoke up quietly.

“Yeah, I know. You’re kinda the reason I’m late.”

Sebastian looked bewildered and you quickly added on, realizing how rude that had sounded.

“I mean, I was watching Civil War really late last night.. the first time I’ve seen it since it came out.”

Sebastian gave a smile and shook his head, saying as he knelt in front of you.

“Well, I’m sorry that I made you late.”

You gasped before scolding him.

“What?! Don’t apologize for something that wasn’t your fault! I should have known that staying up late would have done this…well, I did know, but I was too excited to wait.”

Sebastian laughed a bit as he gave you a look that seemed to ask ‘may i?’, hands ready to lift your pant leg to show your scraped knee. You nodded and he lifted before biting his lip, whispering ‘ouch’ to himself. Your knee was bleeding pretty badly, the skin ripped and torn. You had no idea it was that bad.

“You must have landed on a rock because that looks pretty bad.”

You replied as he stood.

“Well, these pants aren’t made for falling after body slamming into someone.”

Sebastian gave a laugh before saying.

“I’m going to ask for a first aid kit from one of these businesses. Will you be alright here by yourself?”

You nodded and Sebastian jogged to a bookstore across the street, disappearing inside and a moment later, he came out with the small, white box with a large red plus on front. Opening it up, he got out rubbing alcohol pads and opened one.

“This is gonna sting so please forgive me.”

 You braced yourself and as he ran the medicated tissue over your knee, you hissed. Sebastian apologized before putting on Neosporin and then a large bandage. He cheered a bit.

“there! All done.”

He pulled your pant leg down before standing. He joked.

“You were very good. I think you deserve a coffee.”

He gestured to the coffee shop on the corner and you laughed before saying.

“Thank you, Dr. Stan. I’ll have to take you up on that.”

Sebastian looked up, contemplating.

“Dr. Stan…I kind of like that.”

You both laughed before you said, walking with him to return the kit.

“thanks for patching me up, Sebastian. It was my fault I ran into you.”

Sebastian shook his head.

“It’s ok, trust me. It happens. But…you are about…forty-five minutes late for work, I think.”

You gasped and looked at the clock as Sebastian handed the kit in, saying a ‘thanks’ before looking at you. It was 7:45 am. You were doomed.

“I’m doomed.”

 You said, hands on your face. Sebastian suggested.

“Why not call in sick?”

Biting your lip, you nodded and shrugged.

“I mean, there’s really nothing else I can do. I’d go in, but that’s not an impression I want to make on my third week of working where I work.”

Sebastian tilted his head.

“Understandable. Now…about that coffee.”

You and him looked at each other before you gave in, nudging him as you walked.

“Come on, Dr. Stan. I’m feeling a little feverish. Coffee might do me some good.”

‘”Well, let’s go. Wouldn’t want ya to miss your appointment.”

“Oh my god, Sebastian.”

You both laughed before walking to the shop, a very good friendship in sight ahead of you both.


	75. You Didn't See That Coming? (Sebastian Stan)

Sebastian Stan x Reader

 **Imagine:** You are Sebastian Stan’s girlfriend, and Sebastian and you are the goofiest couple ever. Always throwing pick up lines at each other, pranking each other, etc.

—

A/n: Can’t stay off tumblr, because I love it yet hate it so goddamn much, so I’m probably gonna get an onslaught of imagines and oneshots out to help y’all calm down. Hope this gets your mind off the you-know-what

—

Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship

Rated: Everyone

Warning: Fluff, cheesy pick-up lines, just fluff all around. You get a fluff, and you get a fluff! You all get a fluff!

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines, Captain

—

Sebastian Stan was the most adorable and sweetest man you had ever met in your whole life. One of the funniest, might you add. He was always so happy, always had a smile on his face, and was always cracking jokes with everyone to lighten up their day. His eyes always reminded you of that night you and him spent on the beach in Harbour Island in the Bahamas. 

In short, Sebastian Stan was the one man you adored and loved unconditionally. However, you two weren’t a normal couple. You were the goofiest couple anybody would ever see. As Chris Evans, a good friend of Sebastian and your partner-in-crime had said. 

“You two are one of those couples that you just gotta always ask ‘how the fuck did this happen?’”

It’s true that you and Sebastian were an unexpected match, but everyone had to agree that they should have seen it coming. You and Sebastian had met during the filming of The Bronze, as you had gotten a minor role of playing a competitor in the Olympics that Coach Tucker was training. You two had hit it off almost immediately. 

Sebastian always says when an interviewer asks about you that he was drawn to your quirky demeanor, the witty comments you would jab at him, and the way that you smiled at his corny jokes. You always say that you were drawn to his ‘Gloriously awesome muscles and those Thighs of Betrayal’. In the end, you two were like magnets and metal.

You never really thought about dating, but with Sebastian? It was on your mind 24/7. He was just so sweet and kind and funny and never seemed to leave your mind. You really didn’t want to let him slip between your fingers like sand, and Sebastian, thankfully, felt the same way. 

So, you had asked him out to dinner, quite boldly and bravely. You still chuckle at the memory of Sebastian’s shocked face, the thermos in his hand dropping and coffee spilling everywhere.

 _“Let’s make that a coffee date instead,”_  you remember saying. Sebastian couldn’t agree more with you. At least, you thought he couldn’t. If he didn’t, you two wouldn’t be dating, right?

Currently, you and Sebastian were sitting at a picnic table, side by side, in a park that resided in his hometown of Constanța, Romania. Families walked around, children played, and dogs ran about the park, creating a lovely scene for most. 

You were sipping on some tea as Sebastian sipped water, both as you two kept elbowing each other. Sebastian then pinched your side, making you squeal, and you both laughed.

“Sebastian!”

“What? You were totally asking for it.”

You pouted at him, but in the end, you both still laughed. Then, a brilliant idea flew into your head. You seductively pressed your side into his, asking while batting your eyes at him, a smirk on your lips.

“Hey, sexy. Can I get your number?”

Sebastian laughed a bit and shot right back, making sure to push his left side into yours.

“Depends,  _doamnă drăguță_ , can I get yours?”  
 _(Pretty lady)_

Being the quick-minded and witty person you were, you fired right back at him, the smirk growing on your lips as his eyes widened just slightly.

“Depends, what are you gonna do to get it?”

You face went red as Sebastian said, catching you completely off guard, a sly smirk adorning his lips.

“I can do you if you want.”

It was a quiet moment as you both stared at each other, him looking at you with a sultry look, and you with wide eyes and a red face.  Then, you both bust out laughing, your head falling onto the table. Sebastian snickered a bit and said.

“I bet you weren’t expecting that, you dork.”

“I admit, I didn’t see it coming, you jackass.”

You both chuckled a bit before going back to sipping your drinks, your knees and feet kicking and bumping each other, enjoying the sunny day as glances continued to be exchanged. You had to admit it: you and Sebastian  _were_ pretty goofy, but in the end of it all, you wouldn’t have him any other way.


	76. No Need To Fear (Sebastian Stan)

Sebastian Stan & Teenager! Reader

—

A/n: This is just something I whipped up because I need to be more active….lol

—

Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Slight Angst

Rated: Everyone

Warning: Fluff, slight angst, swearing, anxiety attack, CUTE SEB, 

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

This was it. This was the moment that I, and many others, have been waiting for. It was the San Diego Comic Con, and it was gonna be great. I had bought my tickets to go for the Marvel side of the spectrum a while back, wanting so badly to meet the wonderful cast.

It was almost shocking at the opportunity I had been given. Me, a young teenager, was finally going to Comic-Con! It was almost breathtaking. I was gonna be able to meet Chris Evans, Anthony Mackie, and the one and only Sebastian Stan. 

Just the thought of Sebastian made me giddy. Sebastian was a role model in my eyes. A man with great intentions and a soft heart; someone that I could trust if I ever got the rare miracle of becoming friends with him. He was handsome, and just gave off the ‘I’m a dorky guy, but I promise I’m cool’ vibe.

Being in the place was dreamlike. Stands full of fandom merchandise were everywhere, taking up the whole place. People cosplaying characters, people, and memes walked around, strutting their stuff with their foam swords, kimonos, and cosmetically changed faces. 

As I walked, buying whatever fandom merch that caught my eye, I finally got to the Marvel area and almost squealed. I was so ready for this. Clutching my Winter Soldier poster tightly to my chest, I stood in line for the autographs, happy that the line wasn’t too long. 

However, I could feel something creep up my spine every time the line got shorter. Little thoughts filled my head as it seemed only five more people were to get their autographs, and then it would be me.

 _‘What if I trip in front of him?’_  
‘What if I say something stupid?’  
‘Will he eve spare me a glance?’  
‘Oh god, there’s only two more people!’

I felt myself freeze up when it was my turn. My eyes were widened at him, his slicked back hair shining within the light. The jean jacket that rest upon his shoulders seemed to hide the plaid button up, leaving the white undershirt to be exposed. His wrist was adorned with a watch, the other with a bracelet, and my heart began to pound.

Standing there, my poster clutched even tighter in my clammy hands, he looked up at him. His blue eyes were so vibrant, so light, and they held a confused, yet amused glint in them. I felt my breath leave me and I just turned and walked away, my feet fast and stumbling as I rushed to find a dark spot. 

Finding dark corner, I sat against the wall, sliding down. Tears pricked my eyes and I felt my lip quiver.

_‘Great going, Stupid! Now he probably thinks you’re a fucking weirdo.’_

My chest tightened with my sobs, my knees pulled to my chest, my poster still clutched in my fist. Tears fell from my eyes like a waterfall, hot and fat with the despair and humiliation I had bestowed upon myself.

After a while, I was aware of light being blocked in front of me, and I glanced up. There, in all his glory, was Sebastian Stan. His eyes were concerned, the man kneeling before me, and all I could do was widen my eyes and forget how to breathe. His voice carried to me, sounding just like I thought it would.

“Hey, are you alright?”

I was awestruck, my eyelids fluttering. I couldn’t process it. Was he really here? Standing in front of me? Or was this some cruel hallucination my mind had made up? I jolted after a moment and replied, sniffling and looking at my lap. 

“I…I don’t know.”

Sebastian sat down in front of me, cocking his head to the side and asking me politely.

“Do you mind if I ask what’s wrong?”

I bit my lip. Could I tell him? After a moment of contemplating, I nodded and whispered to him.

“I just…I was…really awestruck by you. You’re the coolest…and I’ve looked up to you for so long. You’re one of my role-models! And…just…just seeing you made me freeze. Like, is this even real?”

I felt more tears come and I covered my face, crying into my hands as the poster fell. 

“God, I’ve waited for this moment for so long! So long…and I completely messed it up. I made a fool of myself.”

A hand on my shoulder made me pause, shyly looking at him through the tears. Sebastian was smiling softly at me and he replied to me.

“Hey, it’s alright. There’s no need to cry. You didn’t make a fool of yourself, trust me. It’s ok to be awestruck by people, sweetheart. I’m awestruck by people all the time!”

We both chuckled, and he sat beside me, continuing.

“Don’t ever be afraid, sweetheart. I’m honored that you look at me in such a way. It’s pretty flattering, so don’t be embarrassed by that. It’s heartwarming to know that I can help someone in some way, shape, or form.”

He smiled at me and I smiled back, and he gently wiped my tears away, leaning and hugging me gently. I hugged him back and whispered to him.

“Thank you so much.”

We pulled from each other, and he smiled widely at me, grabbing my poster and a silver sharpie from his pocket.

“Always a pleasure to help, Miss…?”

“(Y/n). My name is (Y/n).”

He beamed and signed my poster, writing a little message on the bottom before ruffling my hair and helping me up. 

“Remember, (Y/n). It’s ok to be embarrassed and awestruck by someone…just don’t let it get to you like it did today, alright?”

I nodded and he patted my back.

“Have a fun rest of the day, (Y/n).”

“You too, Sebastian.”

He smiled at me one last time before walking away. I looked at my poster, reading his message.

_‘Be confident in yourself, (Y/n). Even the bravest of heroes can fear.’  
_

_\- Sebastian Stan_


	77. Slice of Heaven (Sebastian Stan)

Chris Evans x Reader x Sebastian Stan

Request: Not a request

—

A/n:  This is my submission for [@i-dont-know-how-to-write](https://tmblr.co/mxLeVT0yoepHbAXN0O-8M6A) food songs challenge.  I was given the song  _Cake_ by  _Melanie Martinez_  (love this girl!). My, oh my. Lyrics will be posted throughout the oneshot. Hope you all enjoy. Really enjoyed this challenge!

If you haven’t heard this song before, here’s a link to the song: [Cake](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D0s77yLAG8a8&t=MWNiODUzOTMxNzkyZjM2ODBhNjY5ODhjODVlOWY5OTlmNDc2NzUxYyx0cXJzRlZ0RA%3D%3D&b=t%3AIg5iD4pfE2Yv3vWtWRh8xg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fchris-evans-imagines.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F152780298402%2Fslice-of-heaven&m=1)

—

Genre: Angst, Family, Romance

Rated: Everyone, though there are triggers in this.

Warning: Triggers (Honestly, I don’t know what kind of triggers I should tag. Maybe emotional abuse. Yeah) Emotional abuse, Conflicted feelings, swearing, Dark themes, Mentions of sex, Using, backstabbing (?)

—

 _Your skin is warm like an oven_  
Your kiss is sugary sweet  
Your fingers feel like cotton  
When you put your arms around me

Feeling his fingers in your hair as he kissed you made you feel so good. The way he held you so close as if he needed you, though you knew he really didn’t need you. The way his lips tasted, sweet yet bitter from the alcohol he would drink. His skin felt so hot, as yours did, and his breath. 

The room would spin in a flurry of heat, limbs, and soon the sound of sex and the stench of it would fill the air. It was an amazing feeling that would never last long, no matter how much you wanted it to. You would whisper his name as the pleasure filled your body, ‘ _Chris’s_  leaving your lips. When all was said and done, he’d wait till you were asleep to leave. 

But you never fell asleep.

 _I feel like I’m just missing_  
Something whenever you leave  
We’ve got all the ingredients  
Except you loving me

You never understood why he came to you, but he was addicting. He was like a drug that you just couldn’t ignore. You liked the way he felt against you. You liked the way his skin felt against yours. You liked the way he gripped your hair and kissed your lips, the way his blue eyes bore into yours. You missed him whenever he left, and it pissed you off honestly. 

You hated loving him when you knew that you were just something for him to blow off steam with. You hated him so much that you loved him. It was scary how much you would do for Chris, even if he didn’t appreciate it. But you were done with feeling empty. You were done with acting.

_And respectfully…_

You had called up your friend Sebastian, one of Chris’s friends that you actually liked, to help you with your dilemma. Sebastian knew that you and Chris had truly loved each other at some point, but now there was nothing there for you two. 

 _‘What had gone wrong,’_  you would often think,  _‘what made him want to leave yet stay?’_

Both you and Sebastian knew the answer to that. So, when Chris came home that night, that look in his eye that you knew too well, you had stood and Sebastian sucked in a breath. Chris was confused.

“I’m done with this, Chris.”

 _I’m not a piece of cake_  
For you to just discard  
While you walk away  
With the frosting of my heart

It hurt you to say those words. Why did you love a man that stopped loving you? You could hear your heart just shattering inside your chest. Why, though? You had started feeling empty weeks ago, yet this was a whole new pain. did you just realize just how much you truly loved this man? Chris widened his eyes a bit, looking slightly panicked.

“What?”

“You heard me, Christopher.”

You never used his first name. It felt weird on your tongue. Sebastian, in the background, shifted awkwardly. You felt bad for having him here, but honestly? You didn’t think that you would be able to do this without him. Funny how Chris’s friend would see how much you needed this new breath of fresh air and Chris didn’t.

 _So I’m taking back_  
What’s mine, you’ll miss  
The slice of heaven that  
I gave to you last night

You honestly felt good now. You felt relieved. Deep down, you knew that you didn’t deserve this man. Chris may have been good in the beginning, but all good things must come to an end, right? You both needed this. You were finally getting a piece of your heart back that truly did not belong to Chris. 

Grabbing your bag, Chris just stood there, quiet and like a kicked puppy. It wouldn’t work this time. Many times, you had tried to walk out and many times, he used this look. However, you knew.

“It’s not going to work this time, Chris. We both need this. We’re holding onto nothing. It was good while it lasted.”

Chris looked up, biting his lip and you asked quietly.

“Tell me, did you truly love me once?”

Chris nodded and you sighed. Taking Sebastian’s hand, you said before tugging Sebastian along.

“So do I, Chris.”

 _You smell just like vanilla_  
You taste like buttercream  
You’re filling up my senses  
With empty calories

His touch was so much different than Chris’s. It was gentler, it was sweeter. His smell was so musky yet sweet, like vanilla. It made you feel better. His taste was one that you would never forget. He made you feel so much better, and slowly, your heart that you just got back started to slip away again. 

You didn’t know how to feel as you whispered Sebastian’s name as he handled you with so much care. He was a stark contrast to the man who once bedded with you. It was a strange feeling. It was a familiar feeling. You could get drunk off of this man. Like Chris was your drug, Sebastian was now your alcohol.

 _I feel like I’m just missing_  
Something whenever you leave  
We’ve got all the ingredients  
Except you needing me

“I love you,” would leave his lips when all was said and done “you make me so happy.”

But did he truly need you? His happiness was an easy given. Everything made this man happy. His fans, his family, the Romanian that you had taken the time to learn. Deep down, you knew. This man didn’t truly need you. He loved you, but it wasn’t true love. You were a glass doll that he had become infatuated with.

_So respectfully…_

You sighed as he kissed your neck once again. It was familiar, oh so familiar. You wondered if it was because of you that this situation always came into play. Did you love this man too? Did you love Sebastian like he loved you? Hell, you don’t even remember how you two became to be.

Maybe it was one of those things that just…happened. You kept making the same mistake, kept falling in love too soon. Maybe that’s why it always went downhill. You both always fell in love way too soon. Wrapping your arms around Sebastian, you kissed him back as the sound of sex filled the air of the dark room once again.

 _I’m not a piece of cake_  
For you to just discard  
While you walk away  
With the frosting of my heart

Maybe it was just you. Maybe it was your imagination, but whenever you looked into Sebastian’s eyes, you always saw Chris. Did you truly love Chris that much? You had Sebastian now, right? You hated how you needed to reassure yourself that your heart was with Sebastian now.

You hated how whenever you held Sebastian’s hand, he held it just a bit too tightly.

 _So I’m taking back_  
What’s mine, you’ll miss  
The slice of heaven that  
I gave to you last night

You needed out of this mess. You needed to find yourself again and being with a man wasn’t going to help you. But fuck, you loved Sebastian. You liked the way his lips felt against yours. You liked the way he held you. As if he needed you. 

You knew that somewhere, Sebastian really did love you. You knew that somewhere, Chris was still on your mind. You seemed to think that Sebastian knew that you were truly still not over Chris. Maybe that’s why he walked away.

 _If I am just a piece of cake_  
I am just a piece of cake (cake)  
Then, you’re just a piece of meat  
You’re just a piece of meat to me

You were becoming scornful. You were getting tired of it all. Were you addicted to the sex? Is that why you always went back to one of them? Is that why you went to one man whenever you felt like you needed him, and the other when you wanted him?

You felt like Sebastian Chris all rolled up in one. It was unhealthy for you, and you knew that. But like you once thought before. Chris was your drug as Sebastian was your alcohol, and god help your soul, you were truly addicted.

 _I’m not a piece of cake_  
For you to just discard  
While you walk away  
With the frosting of my heart

With each visit to the other, you became emptier. Your heart hollowed out with each stroke, with each kiss, with each hickey that lined your body. With each morning that you woke up alone, a little bit of your heart left with them as the stench of sex slowly disappeared.

You hated it so much that you loved it. You hated how you always came back to them that you loved it. Were you going crazy? Were you being driven mad because of how much you needed these two? You didn’t know. God, you were so confused. 

Why did you always come back to these two when you knew better? You knew.

You knew.

 _So I’m taking back_  
What’s mine, you’ll miss  
The slice of heaven that  
I gave to you last night

Maybe that’s why you left. Maybe that’s why you packed up all of your shit and left as soon as possible. You ignored all their texts, all of their calls. You ignored the paparazzi, you ignored the gossip on social media about you. You had become scornful of Sebastian and Chris.

You hated them so much that you loved them, and that’s why you had to leave. It wasn’t healthy for you to hate someone so much to the point where you loved them. Did it even make sense? Did it even make sense to you at all? God, you hated it. You hated this feeling of constantly being confused.

You hated thinking about them.

 _The slice of heaven that I gave_  
The slice of heaven that I gave to you  
The slice of heaven that I gave to you last night

Maybe that was why you were back in their arms, both men simultaneously loving on you, though you knew it wasn’t love. They needed you to keep themselves satisfied. Even if they both held you tightly to them, the sandwich tighter than what would be legal, you knew that you weren’t truly needed and loved by these two.

It was ok, though. You didn’t love nor need them either. At least you knew that much.

You were just a piece of cake to them, and they were a piece of meat to you.


	78. The Bees Knees (Sebastian Stan)

Sebastian Stan x Teenager! Reader x Chris Evans

Request: So I’m going in for knee surgery tomorrow and I’m feeling kinda down about it, so could you do something about Chris or Sebastian taking care of the reader after a surgery? 

—

Genre: Friendship, Family, Humor

Rated: Everyone

Warning: Surgery, swearing, slightly crude humor, WORRIED BROS

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

For anybody else, knee surgery wouldn’t really be a worry. But for you, it was the biggest and most terrifying moment of your life. Here you were, a young and healthy (age) year old going through knee surgery. Of course, torn cartilage or any slightly minor injury can happen to anyone, but to have a completely shattered patella? You really don’t see that every day. How did that happen? Well, let’s think back.

You were filming a scene with Sebastian Stan and Chris Evans for Avengers: Infinity War. You were a villain that had to fight Bucky and Steve, almost killing Bucky but ultimately being killed by Steve. In one of the fight sequences, you had to run off a platform onto a shorter, farther platform. When you had begun to run, you had miscalculated the time and when you tried to land, you landed on the edge right on your kneecap, shattering the whole thing. 

Now, being the youngest, everyone was worried sick. But being the best friend of Chris Evans and Sebastian Stan? Well, they might as well be your mother. Both of them. Chris had been the one to put you in the back seat of the SUV, and Sebastian had been the one to drive like hell. When you got to the hospital, you were screaming, you were in so much pain. You would never forget the look on Sebastian’s face.

The look of fear and helplessness, of wishing he could take the pain away. Chris had tears in his own eyes, still in his Captain America suit, as Sebastian was still in his. Sebastian had held your hand, soothing you with Romanian words that you couldn’t understand, but still appreciated. You remember when the doctor suggested taking you in for X-Ray and the two men stayed with you the whole time as you cried and whined in pain. God, you’d never felt pain like this in your life and you never wanted to feel this again. 

After that, the doctor told Chris and Sebastian that they were going to perform surgery. Talk about overprotective mother ducks! 

-BEFORE THE SURGERY, FLASHBACK-

Sebastian was holding your hand gently. 

“(Y/n), they’re gonna put you under for surgery.”

You whined and cried. 

“Please! It hurts s-so fucking much.”

Chris looked over at the doctor and then at you, kissing your forehead. 

“I don’t think we should keep you for another moment, sweetie. Come on, Sebastian.”

Sebastian nodded and bit his lip. He didn’t like seeing his best friend in so much pain. He couldn’t do a thing about it; he couldn’t take it away. Sebastian felt helpless. Looking to his friend, Chris, he knew he shouldn’t feel so self-centered. Chris was just as worried as he was. As they wheeled her away, Chris murmured beneath his breath.

“Stay strong, (Y/n).”

Sebastian could only think the same thing.

**-AFTER THE SURGERY-**

You were still asleep, but Chris and Sebastian stayed with you the whole time. With one man on either side of you, each holding a hand, they spoke quietly. 

“Today was…eventful.”

Chris said. Sebastian looked up and muttered unhappily.

“Ya think? I hope they don’t let her go because of this.”

Chris stayed quiet. They might have to, but he secretly wished they wouldn’t as well. (Y/n) was his best friend, as well as Sebastian’s. She lit up the whole casts day, and made everyone on the laugh every time she came in for filming. She was a total sweetheart, and Chris hated to see her in so much pain. Looking at (y/n)’s face, Chris could only sigh and then say.

“I’m gonna text the guys and tell them that she’s doing ok. Want anything?”

“A coffee, if you don’t mind.”

Chris nodded and stepped out, laying a gentle kiss on the young girl's hand. When he stepped out, Sebastian couldn’t help but smile. Chris was such a kindhearted man, and was so caring. (Y/n) was lucky to know such a sweet man such as Chris. It was amazing how much of an older brother Chris acted towards her. But, then again, Sebastian, himself, acted the same. But who in their right mind would deny (Y/n) of such acts of kindness?

She did more for the crew than anybody else. She ensured their happiness. It was only right that someone, like Chris and himself, returned the favor. 

**-END FLASHBACK-**

It was a hectic day and night, but in the morning, Sebastian, Chris, and you were all laughing. Chris asked after a moment. 

“Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah. Still really numb and a bit tired, but I’m gonna be ok. How about you guys? I’m sure I scared the hell out of you guys.”

“That’s an understatement.”

Sebastian teased lightly. You glared at Sebastian and he chuckled. You couldn’t help but chuckle and then exclaim.

“Alright, bring it in!”

The boys immediately hugged you and you smiled, hugging them back.

“What would I do without my favorite, wanna-be big brothers?’

“Probably dying with a shattered knee.”

“Shut up, Chris. It was a rhetorical question.”

“But-”

“-SILENCE.”


	79. Your Shadow (Bucky Barnes)

Bucky Barnes x reader

Request: Okay okay. *smoothes hair* check this out. What about Bucky shadowing the Avengers to Slovakia and reader gets hurt which knocks out her earpiece so she can’t get help and since the place is IN THE AIR shes hanging off the edge and is like crap.  The Bucky comes out of Frick frack nowhere and saves her.  Super wounded he has to take her to Steve and Steve somehow gets him to come along back to the tower.  Bucky is antisocial Bucky and has to learn things and gets nightmares etc. But as frustrating as it is for him, Steve and the reader is always helping him and treating him with super fluffy love and acceptance.  His feelings keep gnawing at him that this girl he saved is growing on him.  Then maybe later things happen because damn Bucky is too fine.  :D (SMUT)

—

A/n:  This is gonna have about two parts since this is a huge request, guys!!! So be ready!!

—

Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort, Angst, Fluff

Rated: Everyone

Warning: Swearing, angst, depression, injured reader, dark themes (?), fluff later on

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

You had a bad feeling gnawing at your stomach ever since you and the Avengers got off the plane when it landed on Slovakia. The feeling of someone watching you never left and every time you turned around, nobody suspicious was there. You had brushed it off as some of the people were watching you. Who wouldn’t stare at Earths Mightiest Heroes? You and the Avengers decided to crash at an abandoned building on the outskirts of the city you were stationed at and you stepped outside, breathing in the unfamiliar air. It had a scent of the city but it had other scents in it like pine, the river, and the very faint scent of flowers. You jolted when you noticed Steve beside you and he gave you a slightly amused look. He asked, staring out at the city in the distance.

“Are you alright? You’ve been jumpier than ever since we got here.”

You blurted out.

“Have you gotten the feeling we’re being watched since we got here?”

Steve looked over at you and frowned a bit.

“Yeah but I’m sure it’s just the civilians. We are really out of place here.”

You sighed and muttered.

“That’s not what I was hoping for.”

“What did you want me to say?”

You sighed once more and admitted.

“Ever since we’ve gotten here, I’ve felt like we’re getting followed and watched. I know it’s not the civilians because I usually don’t feel the civilians staring at me. I’ve just been getting a really bad feeling about this mission…like something really bad is gonna happen.”

You looked over at Steve and he just gazed at you. You felt helpless and humiliated. Looking away, you stated.

“Just…forget it.”

You started to walk away when Steve called out.

“(Y/n), you know I wouldn’t let anything happen to you…right?”

You turned and gave Steve a small smile.

“Yeah, I know. However, it’s a shame that you seem to not believe me when I say we’re being watched.”

Steve opened his mouth to say something but you had already walked back inside the building and went to bed. In actuality, you were staring at the ceiling, the feeling so strong now. You shot up out of your cot, scaring the hell out of everyone. Steve frowned and asked.

“(Y/n), what…what’s wrong?”

Your eyes were wide, pupils small little dots, and you slowly turned towards the window. Running to the window, you saw a black line from the city coming towards you and you yelled, grabbing your gun.

“Something’s coming!”

Everyone got up and you glared at Steve. He frowned at you, confused, and you snarled out, running out to the jet.

“Believe me now, Captain?”

Everyone was on the roof and you grabbed more magazines for your guns and grenades. Running back to the building and hiding in one of the windows, you watched the black line get bigger. Suddenly, blue dots appeared and you thought with dread.

_‘Those…those are robots.’_

Everyone seemed to think the same thing and started to run to the jet. You chased after them but gasped when seven robots caught up to you. Punching and kicking, you saw the jet start to lift. Steve’s face came into view and his eyes widened in fear. You jumped away and ran to the building, running up and Steve yelled from the door of the jet.

“Jump!”

You felt your stomach drop. If you missed this jump, it would be about a five-story drop. You shook your head at Steve and he yelled out, holding out a hand.

“I’ll catch you!”

You heard the robots running up the stairs and whimpered. You ran to the other side of the roof before taking off, running with all your might to the other side. You jumped.  You were about halfway there when a scorching pain shocked your side. You screamed out and your eyes widened when you missed Steve’s hand. Everything happened in slow motion. Steve’s eyes widened more and you screamed, your fingertips brushing his. You fell and caught the bar on the side of the jet, crying out and Steve seemed frozen. He shook his head and Tony started flying away. You held with all your might but knew you would slip if Steve didn’t get to you in time. The wind ripped your earpiece out and you gasped, yelling.

“Steve! I’m slipping!”

Steve was halfway out when one of your hands lost its grip. You screamed and Steve reached for you. You reached for him, eyes wide in fear and Steve’s fingertips touched yours again when you lost your grip and fell. It was slow motion once again.  Steve had the most horrified and broken look on his face as you fell. You were still reaching for him while falling and Steve screamed out your name. You blacked out, oxygen failing to come to you. The last thing you saw was the jet flying away and a black figure jumping your way, saving you from your death.

* **

You felt sore and exhausted but very warm. You grunted and shook your head around slowly for a second before letting your head fall into the direction a nice scent was coming from. You smelled musk, sweat, but a very nice hint of pine and vanilla. Your eyes fluttered open, fluid leaking out from your tear ducts. You observed your surroundings. You were in what seemed to be a hut, lying on a cot with a blanket covering you from your collarbones and down.  You noticed you were shirtless but had bandages covering your breast all the way to your hips.  A fire was in the middle of the room, what seemed to be rabbit meat roasting above the flames. You then caught sight of the scent you smelled.

There sat a man clad in black armor leaning against the wall. His blue gaze was on you; his brunette hair that ended at his shoulders fanned his face. He was shaven; skin a slightly pale and a scar here and there. His left arm was metal; a fingerless glove on the hand and you noticed his upper chest armor had no sleeves. His other arm was muscular and resting in his lap. His skin had scars littering it and you looked away from it. His pants were black, holsters here and there and his boots were the same color. You were too tired to feel afraid and you asked very quietly.

“Who…who are you…?”

The man stood up and walked to you, pushing you down gently when you tried to sit up. His eyes were a bright blue, encased by long eyelashes. You realized he was really cute up close but didn’t blush. He suggested voice gruff and a little deep.

“Don’t move. You’ll disturb your wound.”

You let him push you down, too weak to fight back and you ask, coughing a bit.

“Who are you?”

The man got a look of confusion and a little of pain but it passed quickly and he answered.

“My name is James…”

You nodded and he asked, gripping the blanket.

“Is it ok if I change your bandages?”

You exhaled deeply and shakily and winced little, nodding. You asked when he started to unwrap the dark red, somewhat brown bandages.

“How long have I been out?”

The man looked up, seeming to count by the way his mouth moved silently.

“I’d say about four, five days?”

You gasped and exclaimed, making James jump a bit.

“The team! Oh my-“

You groaned and clenched your fists when James took off the bandages. Dried blood peeled away and your wound started bleeding again. James cursed under his breath and he wrapped new bandages around your wound. James stated quietly.

“I know where your team is.”

You looked at him and asked.

“You do?”

He nodded and looked at you.

“I can take you to them…if you want.”

You nodded but then took his hand when he started to walk away. James looked at you, eyes a little wide and you thanked.

“Thank you…for saving my life. What can I do to repay you?”

James smiled a bit and suggested.

“Tell me your name?”

You gave a small smile and answered.

“(Y/n).”

James gave a small smile and said.

“You should rest. I’ll take you to your team tomorrow.”

You nodded and closed your eyes, sleep overtaking your injured body and drawing you into an abyss of dreams.


	80. Your Shadow pt 2

Bucky Barnes x reader

—

A/n: here’s is part two. I actually have to say, this might be in three parts but we’ll see!!!

—

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Fluff

Rated: Everyone

Warning:  Swearing, angst, depression, injured reader, dark themes (?), fluff later on

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

You were awakened by the sound of water being splashed and slowly opened your eyes. You looked around and found that the man, James, wasn’t in the hut. You grunted when you sat up and held your side gently. You looked around again, noticing that everything was packed up. You stood up, grunting a bit and limped to the doorway, looking both ways. You squinted and heard the splashing again and walked around the small hut to see James in a river, shirtless, and obviously bathing. You blushed and James spun around when you stepped on a twig, snapping it. You looked away and apologized.

“I’m sorry, James. I got worried when you weren’t in the hut…”

James replied, walking up to the shore.

“It’s ok. You shouldn’t be up though; you’re going to rip open your wound.”

You blushed harder when you heard the water run down and off his body, signaling he just stepped out of the river and was butt naked. You heard clothes being zipped and gasped when two arms hooked underneath your knees and hooked around your upper chest. James carried you bridal style back to the hut and he set you down carefully. He asked.

“Do you need anything for the pain? I might have some painkillers but I’m not quite sure.”

You shook your head and he nodded. James told you.

“I’m gonna go get the ATV and get everything on there. Then, I’m gonna load you on and I’ll take you…back.”

You nodded and James walked out. You watched as he left and then looked over at the stuff against the wall. Black seemed to be this guys favorite color because everything was black, save for a white laptop case. There was a duffel bag that had pokes from odd angles and a gut feeling told you that there were guns in that bag. You knew you should feel threatened but for some weird reason, you weren’t. You heard the sound of an engine and looked up. Bucky came in and grabbed the bags, glancing at you and you watched him. His muscles flexed and his neck tensed up a bit then relaxed.

“See something you like, doll?”

You blushed but narrowed your eyes. Bucky was giving you a smirk, head cocked to the side and a hip slightly jutted outward to the right. You internally melted but kept your composure.

“If you are trying to flirt with me, don’t even try. I’m not that easy to win over, sweetheart.”

James’s grin widened and he replied, walking out.

“Your blush tells me different, sweetheart.”

You gawked at his back, thinking to yourself.

_‘He is just like tony. Oh my fucking god, that smooth smart ass.’_

You couldn’t help but smile and James came back. He knelt beside you a bit and picked you up bridal style. You two walked out and there sat a four-wheeler, decked out in armor and the bags on the back. James set you on the seat and sat behind you. You asked.

“Why am I sitting in front of you?”

“You don’t wanna fall off or rip open your wound trying to hold onto me and bleed out, do you?”

You shut up. James chuckled and started driving. He held you to him with his left arm, ensuring you wouldn’t fall and your hand held onto his knee. He asked you.

“Are you alright?”

You nodded and asked, looking up at him.

“Why did you help me?”

James looked down at you for a moment and got a complicated look on his face. He sighed and answered, looking back up.

“To be honest, I don’t know. I…I guess I just felt that I needed to.”

You smiled a bit, feeling thankful and responded with.

“Thank you…if it weren’t for you, I’d probably be dead.”

“Not probably, you would be.”

“Smartass.”

He chuckled and you looked at the path, spying a huge jet in the distance. You realized it was the teams and felt your heart jump. You asked, quickly.

“What are you going to do after you drop me off? Will I ever see you again?”

Bucky didn’t reply. The only implication that he heard you was the way his eyebrow furrowed in a sad way. You looked back to see your team running out and their weapons out. Bucky got about fifteen feet from them and stopped. Steve’s eyes were wide and you waved.

“Hey, guys. Not dead after all. Yay!”

Steve whispered.

“(Y/n)? Bucky?”

You felt James tense and frowned. Looking up at James, you asked quietly.

“Are you alright?”

He looked at you and nodded. He got off and everyone stepped forward. James glared at everyone and you quickly called.

“Hold it! Put your weapons down! He means no harm, guys.”

Tony asked.

“Why the hell would we do that? He-“

“Because he saved my life.”

Everything got quiet and James picked you up bridal style. You winced and he shot you an apologetic look. He walked to Steve and held you out. Steve quickly took you into his arms and you looked at James. Steve asked.

“Will you come with us? Back to New York?”

You gave James a pleading look and James looked at you. His eyes flooded with empathy and he looked away from you. You almost cried but felt relief flood your heart when James slowly nodded.

“Ok.”

You gave him a smile and Steve smiled. You then felt dizzy and black dots spotted your vision. James got a worried look on his face and he asked.

“(Y/n)?”

Steve looked down at you and his eyes widened in shock when your head fell back, arm falling from your stomach and you fainted.

***

You came to in the jet with your head in someone’s lap, their hand stroking your hair and someone else holding your legs. You opened your eyes to see James looking down at you, that worried look in his blue eyes and a smile ghosted his lips. You looked down to see Steve holding onto your legs, head against the wall and snoring softly. You looked to the side slowly to see Clint staring at James and you. He was holding a water bottle in his crossed arms and you gave Clint a small smile when he looked at you. Clint smiled back at you and you looked back to James when he asked.

“Do you need anything at all?”

You coughed and looked over at Clint, signing to him weakly in sign language.

_‘Are you drinking that water? If not, can I steal it from you?’_

Clint smiled and nodded, walking over to hand James the water. James looked up and took it, saying.

“Thank you…”

Clint just nodded and James helped you sit up, trying not to wake up Steve. James opened the bottle and pressed it to your lips. You drank the water and coughed when you took in too much. James pulled back and asked that worried gleam in his baby blues.

“Whoa, you ok?”

You nodded and laid your head back in his lap. Bruce was looking at you and you guessed that Natasha and Tony were flying the jet.  You waved to Bruce and Bruce smiled at you, waving back. You looked at Steve again and noticed the bags under his eyes. You sighed and James suggested.

“You should rest some more, I’ll wake you when we arrive.”

You nodded and got comfy. James started running his hand through your hair, making you fall asleep once more.


	81. Your Shadow pt 3

Bucky Barnes x reader

—

A/n: this is part three. I still love this idea and ahhhhhhh x3

 

—

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Fluff

Rated: Everyone

Warning:  Swearing, angst, depression, injured reader, dark themes (?), fluff later on

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

You felt something shaking you, a soft voice calling to you. You groaned and your eyes fluttered open after a moment. James looked down at you and whispered.

“Hey, we’re back.”

You nodded slowly and James picked you up carefully. You looked around and asked, brow furrowing in confusion.

“Where…where is everyone?”

James walked out of the jet while explaining the team’s absence.

“Everyone is inside. I…didn’t want to wake you.”

You nodded and whispered to him when he got into Tony’s garage and hit the elevator.

“Thank you for staying…”

James looked down at you but you were too busy dozing to notice. You two walked into the lounge and you looked over to see everyone. Clint was the first to notice everyone and he said.

“Hey, (Y/n), you are doing ok, I suppose?”

You nodded and gave him a small smile.

“Yeah…feel strong enough to speak instead of signing.”

Clint smiled and nodded once. Dr. Banner gestured to James.

“Uh, I need you two to come with me. I need to check (y/n)’s wound and your arm-“

James took a step back, tightening his hold on you and Natasha’s hand crept to her weapon. Steve was looking down at his feet, seeming ashamed about something and you looked up at James.

“You don’t have any trackers in your arm, do you?”

James shook his head slowly, still looking around at everyone.  Tony, Natasha, and Clint were standing up, really tense and Steve was just watching you. Bruce was wringing his hands and Bruce negotiated.

“I need you to trust me, James. (Y/n) may be bandaged, but I need to make sure that her wound isn’t getting infected or she’s slowly bleeding out. Look at her, she’s unhealthily pale.”

James looked down at you and you felt sick. You signed, knowing that if you talked that you would throw up.

_‘Clint, going to throw up, going to throw up!’_

Natasha widened her eyes and said.

“James, put her down. She’s gonna vomit.”

James did as told and Clint grabbed a bucket. He held it right under you and you threw up in it, blood mixing in with the bile. Clint patted your back gently and Bruce instructed.

“Take her to the infirmary, I’ll do the rest.”

Clint picked you up and walked to the infirmary while James stayed behind, watching after you.

**-WITH JAMES-**

He didn’t understand why. Why did he feel like he needed to protect you? He felt…safe around you and it was confusing.  He watched as this Clint guy and the doctor take you away, your (e/c) eyes glancing at his. He noticed how pale you actually looked and felt saddened.  He tensed when the man who called him Bucky stood up. Bucky. Why did that name seem to mean something to him? Like it belonged to him just like James seemed to.  The man asked.

“Bucky, do you remember me?”

Glimpses. Why is this man haunting his dreams? James glared and took a cautious step back. He felt threatened. He knew he shouldn’t be here but for some reason, James felt attached to you. James looked around and growled roughly.

“Is she going to be ok?”

He saw Clint walk out and Clint assumed.

“I’m sure she’ll be ok. Her wound was starting to get infected so Bruce is working on her-“

There was a loud scream of pain and James immediately ran to you, dodging the hands of the archer. James ran in to see you biting your hand while Bruce poured peroxide onto your wounds. James wanted to throw the man from you but knew that would be a bad idea. Instead, he just watched from the door, not knowing what to do. Should he go in there and comfort you, scream at the man for hurting you, hold your hand, and tell you everything’s ok? He just stood there, feeling helpless. You looked up and yelled at Bruce when he did it again.

“If you fucking pour that fucking shit on my fucking wound one more fucking time, I fucking swear to fucking god I will fuck you the fuck up, you fucking ass fucking hole!”

Everyone was frozen in shock. Tony stated.

“I think she just broke her record.”

Bruce had rolled his eyes and did it again.

 **-Time** skip **. YOUR POV-**

You were sitting on the couch with new bandages, sipping on a smoothie and chilling beside James. He was staring out the window and Steve walked in, making both of you look at him. Steve sighed and apologized.

“I’m sorry for not believing you when you said that you felt we were being watched.”

You felt the anger fly into your veins and James turned to Steve and Steve added.

“I…I feel really bad about this because you were wounded.”

You brushed it off.

“It’s nothing, Steve. Not like anybody would believe a ‘hunch’ anyway.”

James asked suddenly.

“You two don’t seem to get along.”

Steve blinked and explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

“We have our moments.”

“Steve’s my best friend but sometimes he can be an ass when he doesn’t even know it. Isn’t that right, Captain Ass?”

Steve glared at you and you laughed.  James asked quietly.

“Is it ok that I am here?”

You looked over and smiled softly.

“James, if you weren’t welcome here then I guarantee that you would be in a very secure prison.”

James nodded then stared out at the city from the window. You sighed and looked at the moon, frowning.

“When did it get so late?”

Steve shrugged and stood up.

“I’m going to bed. Try to get some rest, alright.”

You nodded and stood up. Holding out your hand, you asked.

“James, would you like to sleep in my room tonight? I have an extra cot in the closet.”

James looked at your hand, your smile, and then your eyes. He slowly took your hand and asked.

“Why aren’t you scared of me? Why do you help me?”

You smiled softly and answered.

“Why would I be scared of someone who saved my life? I think you deserve a second chance. I know you are the winter soldier but that doesn’t mean that anything you ever did was your fault. You were continually denied your memories of who you are and where you came from and I want to help you remember who you are.”

James gave you the cutest little grin ever and you smiled wide. He stood up and let you lean on him for support. You gestured to the dresser against the wall.

“There are a couple of Steve’s pajama pants in there that I stole from him. Maybe some boxers too.”

James asked you with a slight chuckle.

‘What are you doing with men’s boxers?”

You playfully scoffed and replied, lying down on the cool waterbed.

“Girl’s can wear boxers too. The cots in the closet so just open it up, put the cushion on there and viola. You got yourself a bed.”

James nodded and you watched, lying on your uninjured side. James set the cot up and then disappeared into the bathroom. After five minutes, he came out with a dark navy, very baggy sweatpants, and no shirt. You blushed and you close your eyes.  You heard James' voice say to you.

“Goodnight, (Y/n).”

You smiled and replied.

“Goodnight, James.”

**-Time Skip-**

You jolted awake to the sound of whimpering, tossing and turning, and cries. You looked over and gasped quietly. James had a face of pain, shaking his head and kept squirming. Realizing he was having a nightmare, you jumped into action when he yelled out “No!” You rolled off your bed and quickly sat James up, wrapping him in your arms and you soothed.

“James, James its ok. You’re safe. Nobody is gonna hurt you, alright? Sh.”

Slowly, James stopped moving and he hugged you close, sobbing. You sighed and rubbed his back and suggested.

“Why don’t you come up to the waterbed with me? I think the cot might trigger some unwanted nightmares.”

James nodded and you tow slowly laid into the bed. Wrapping your arms around him, you tucked him under your arm and he held your thigh with his left arm. You sighed and thought to yourself.

_‘This is gonna be a long healing process.’_


	82. Your Shadow pt 4

Bucky Barnes x reader

—

A/n: this is part four. Is it bad that I can’t stop writing this??  I NEED HELP

 

—

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Fluff

Rated: Everyone

Warning:  Swearing, angst, depression, injured reader, dark themes (?), fluff later on

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

You awoke to hear snoring coming from in front in front of you, something hot blowing right at the start of your cleavage. You looked down to see a brown hair and a shiny arm wrapped around your thigh. You realized it was James and sighed, slowly rolling from his grasp. However, James wasn’t having it and tightened his hold on you, pulling you back to him. His snores resumed and he shoved his nose into your cleavage. You blushed and just lay there, wondering what to do. Should you wake him up, should you just lie there, should you get someone in here to help you? You decided to try to wake him up and gently shook his shoulder.

“James?”

He didn’t respond. You shook him a little more roughly, calling louder.

“James?”

He shifted and slid his hand up, slipping under the short-shorts and holding your hip. He seemed to huff in his sleep and his head rest above yours, your nose being shoved into his neck. You smelled his scent and closed your eyes, just letting his smell waft through your nostrils. You knew you had to get him to wake up and make breakfast so you wouldn’t starve.

_‘Why can’t we just lay here and smell the guy? He smells like heaven.’_

_‘We gotta get up and make breakfast. Plus, Steve might wanna talk to James.’_

_‘So? We can lay in here for an hour or two.’_

_‘No. We gotta get James up.’_

“James. Get up.”

You decided to try to tickle him and let your fingers start to tickle his sides a bit. He reacted by chuckling a bit in his sleep and you grinned. Your hands quickly made work of his sides, your fingers digging into his sides and James’s eyes flew open, his laughter cutting through the air. He grabbed your hands and you sassed.

“Oh my god, he’s alive and awake! Bout damn time, soldier, took you like two hours to finally awaken yourself.”

Bucky had on a smile and he let one of your hands go to rub his eye. He let out a yawn and you pulled away, noticing the red handprint his hand had made when it laid there. You guess his hand had been there all night, holding your thigh and you blushed.

“Come on, I’ll make us breakfast and show you around if Steve doesn’t wanna talk to you or anything.”

You didn’t hear James respond but kept walking. After not hearing his footsteps, you turned to see James staring you down. He blushed and looked away and you frowned.

‘What’s up with him?’

You shrugged to yourself and smiled when you saw Steve in the kitchen, making about a pound of pancakes.

“Good Morning, Steve.”

Steve turned his head, gave you a smile and handed you a plate with two pancakes.

“Good Morning, (y/n). Sleep well?”

Steve’s eyes strayed down to see the red handprint and his smile faltered a bit. He looked behind you and greeted.

“Good morning, Bucky.”

James tensed up a bit and just waved half-heartedly.  Clint walked in and you waved and handed him a glass of orange juice. Clint smiled and hugged you with one arm and signed after taking a sip.

_‘Thanks, little bird.’_

You frowned and signed.

‘Where are your hearing aids?’

Clint gave an embarrassed smile and ducked his head a bit.

_‘Lost them in Slovakia during the fight and haven’t gotten my new ones yet.’_

_‘Oh my god, seriously? When are you going to get your new hearing aids?’_

Clint shrugged and you shook your head, taking a bite of your pancakes. You and Bucky ate in silence, Steve and Clint sitting across from you two. Steve asked James.

“Bucky, do you think me and you could…have a talk to try to get you to remember…some things?”

You knew Steve wanted to say  _‘to remember me.’_ But didn’t call him out for it. James just shrugged a bit and stared down at his food, pushing his fork around and Steve soothed.

“I know this is a huge change for you but I promise, we’re gonna get you to remember and help you.”

James looked up at Steve and you looked up at Clint. Clint looked at you and you looked at Steve.

“Steve, we should let James relax for a bit. He just got here. We shouldn’t rush him into anything he’s not comfortable with doing just yet.”

Steve looked at you and back at James and sighed, shoulders slumping a bit.

“You’re right. I’m sorry.”

James looked at you and you signed to Clint.

_‘Does Fury know about James being here?’_

Clint nodded and you asked.

_‘Fury isn’t gonna lock James up, is he?’_

Clint shook his head and signed.

_‘No. Fury knows that the Soldier was continually wiped and is planning on training him the right way and helping him get accustomed to modern-day things. We’re hoping that he can start training in maybe two days.’_

James nudged you and asked, gesturing to Clint.

“What’s he saying?”

You got an idea and explained.

“Clint was telling me that Fury, our boss, was planning on helping you get accustomed to modern day things and helping you train for future missions and stuff…the right way. Fury wants you to start in two days after you get used to being here.”

James nodded and you instructed.

“I wanna show you how to say hello in sign language.”

James frowned a bit and you stated.

“It’s kind of like a salute, but your palm is facing outward. Want me to show you?”

James nodded and you turned towards Clint. Clint looked up at you and you signed.

_‘Hello.’_

You looked at James and smiled, gesturing.

“You try.”

Clint was frowning in confusion but smiled when James awkwardly signed. Clint signed it back and you clapped.

“That was awesome!”

Steve smiled and asked.

“How do you say bye? Do you just wave?”

“You can but the correct form is you put your hand beside your head and just bring all four of your fingers down maybe once or twice.”

You showed them and Clint had the biggest grin on his face. James asked.

“Why are you teaching us sign language?”

“So if Clint ever loses his hearing aids and you need to talk to him, you can.”

James nodded and you smiled.

**-Time Skip-**

You were in the training area, punching the bag hard when you felt a presence behind you. You looked and saw James, his arms crossed and you greeted him.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“I don’t think everyone likes me.”

You frowned and asked, sitting beside him.

“Why do you think that?”

“Because I’m antisocial and they think I’m still a mindless killer.”

James looked saddened and you sighed. Wrapping James up in your arms, you whispered.

“Don’t worry James; we’ll get through this together, alright?”

James nodded and whispered back.

“I…I remember Steve…”

You smiled brightly and punched his left arm playfully.

“I knew you had it in you, Soldier Boy.”

James smiled at you and you gave him another smile.


	83. Your Shadow [Final]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit Content Ahead

Bucky Barnes x reader

—

A/n: this is part five. Is it bad that I can’t stop writing this??  I NEED HELP

—

Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort, Angst, Fluff

Rated: Mature

Warning: Smut, Swearing, angst, depression, injured reader, dark themes (?), fluff later on

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

You and James started sleeping in the same bed as that was the only way to keep the nightmares away. When you felt him start to shake, you would kiss his forehead and whisper to him. James would instantly calm down and then wrap you up in his arms just like he did the very first night he ever slept with you. Even in his sleep, he seemed to be careful of the wound that was starting to heal very quickly with the new ointment that Bruce had told you to lather on every day and night. The team had warmed up to James ever since he came but James was very antisocial and jumpy.  You and Steve decided to try to talk to James into going out but Bucky had refused. You were currently sitting at your kitchen table on your floor in the tower when James walked in, a smile on his face. You looked up and smiled, waving.

“Hey, you are awfully chipper this morning. What’s up?”

James smiled and replied, slipping in the seat across from you.

“Director Fury decided that I can go on missions but he put you in charge of me.”

You smirked and mock saluted.

“Glad to have you on the team, Sergeant Barnes.”

James laughed and you grinned. Just last night, James had told you that he remembered his nickname Bucky, remembered that he was in the 107th and onwards. You were excited and blushed slightly when you remembered the kiss that James had given you out of excitement.  James tapped your nose and you jolted.

“You alright, doll? You zoned out.”

You nodded and asked.

“Have you spoken to anyone lately?”

“Uhm…Steve?”

You looked up and saw James roll his shoulders uncomfortably. You sighed inwardly.

“It’s ok that you haven’t…just be careful not talking to people for long periods of time. You’ll become depressed and then you’ll become really antisocial.”

James looked down and replied quietly.

“I know…”

You smiled.

“Hey, there’s no reason to be disappointed in yourself. You’re still recovering from HYDRA. You can’t just turn it off like a light switch.  But I’m going to help you just like Steve is.”

James smiled and nodded once, his blue eyes twinkling.

“Thank you…so much.”

You blushed and looked down, smiling a little. You started reading the news on your phone.  James came and sat beside you, asking.

“What are you looking at?”

“I’m reading the news on my phone but there’s nothing inter-oh hello.”

James frowned and you looked at him, showing him the text that came in from Steve.

“Looks like we got our first mission, James.”

James smiled and you got up, stretching. Getting in the zone, you ordered.

“I want you suited up and armed in ten. Wheels up in 30.”

James mock saluted.

“Yes, captain.”

You grinned and purred making James blush a little.

“I like the way you call me that, Sergeant.”

James bounded out the door and your laughter carried through the halls.

**-Time Skip-**

You were freezing your ass off. You had a mission in Russia, you and James stationed in some mountain. Your mission was to take out a HYDRA leader who was planning to build a base on the opposite mountain. You were camped out in a cave high above the location, clad in a blanket, a small fire burning. James had a sniper rifle set up at the entrance, watching for anything and you had binoculars in your hand, looking around. You whispered, spotting the military truck driving carefully along the slope.

“White truck, at one o’clock, doesn’t seem to be going too fast. Target is the driver. Think you could take the shot?”

James replied with pulling the trigger. Your jaw dropped as you watched the man’s head jerk to the right and his blood and brains splatter the right side of the truck. You looked over at James to see him cock the gun and throw you a smug smirk.

“You were saying doll?”

You just stared at him. You called to Fury through your earpiece.

“Target eliminated.”

Nick said through static.

“Good work. You don’t sound too happy about that.”

“This guy is a smug ass trigger slut.”

James laughed and Nick laughed through the com.

“We’ll be sending in a jet to get you two tomorrow evening just in case there’s anybody else watching the mountain.”

You groaned and replied with.

“Alright, we’ll be here freezing our asses off. Though I think James should be used to that.”

James glared at you and you grinned at him. Nick didn’t reply and you escaped to the fire, blowing on it to get it to grow bigger. Your teeth chattered and you wrapped yourself up in a huge, fleece blanket. James joined you and you complimented.

“Good work, James. I’m very impressed with your work. I look forward to future missions with you.”

James smiled and you shivered. James dragged you into his side and you looked up at him. He explained with a small blush.

“I’m just trying to generate more heat, Captain.”

You blushed and then got daring. You kissed him behind his ear and whispered.

“I got a better idea to do that, Sergeant.”

He grunted and asked.

“Oh yeah? What’s that?”

You felt his hand grip your thighs and his lips ghost along your neck. You leaned him onto his back and whispered in his ear, unable to ignore your feeling anymore.

“Let me show you.”

**-BUCKY POV (yay)-**

I grunted as she kissed my neck. I knew we shouldn’t be doing this but I couldn’t ignore my feelings for anymore. Her smile whenever she would see me lit up my world. The way she held me at night to keep the nightmares away made my heart flutter. The way she would crack a joke to make me feel better whenever I was sad made me realize just how much I wanted her. I watched as she straddled me, her (e/c) orbs dancing with mischief. I grinned up at her when she smirked and playfully jabbed.

“Who said you were going to be the one in charge here?”

I flipped us over, her surprised gasp filling the air and my lips crashed against hers, everything slowing down. She sighed and her fingers started to run through my hair, grabbing some locks at one point. I slid my tongue along her bottom lip, asking to be let in but she denied and I growled. Bucking into her hips and grabbing her breast through the many layers of clothes she wore, she gasped and I slid my tongue in. I ran it all along her mouth and tongue, slowing my movements when I touched her tongue. My hands made work of her clothes, unbuttoning and unzipping the first two layers of clothing.

She sighed and started unbuttoning my jacket, sliding it off my shoulders and attacking the sweater underneath. I separated from her to strip off the sweater and the turtleneck I had under and my lips found her neck, kissing and sucking her sweet skin. (y/n) gasped and her hands traced my arms, her lips kissing into my shoulder. I leaned back and started unbuttoning her shirt, her black bra showing through the fabric. She pulled her arms out of the sleeves and her skin formed into goosebumps, the cold nipping at our skin.

**-YOUR POV-**

I shivered but let James look at my body, enjoying the way his blue eyes darkened with lust but widened in awe. Was I the first woman he has seen since being awakened from cryo-sleep? He whispered in my ear, his hands unclasping my bra and taking it off.

“You are beautiful.”

I blushed, squirming in his arms and he reared back, a small blush making his cheeks and nose red. His metal arm and fingers were cold, sending more shivers down my spine but the clashing of the heat from his flesh hand and the cold from his metal hand were exciting and erotic.  His metal index finger and his thumb twisted my erect nipple and I gasped, my back arching slightly. I moaned when James took my other nipple in his mouth, sucking and his tongue swirling around. His actions made a heat awaken from deep within, my womanhood throbbing with want and I whimpered, my hands running down his arms.

James looked up and watched me as he suckled on my breasts, detaching with a ‘pop!’ and giving me hickeys all around my body. James kissed my neck, leaning over me and his left arm slid down my naval, unbuttoning and unzipping about three different pairs of pants. The cold made me shiver but I was burning up from our actions.  I gasped when his metal fingers slid down my entrance and I bucked from the cold. James chuckled in my ear and he asked, rubbing his fingers up and down my soaking entrance.

“You’ve wanted me ever since you saw me, haven’t you?”

You admitted, gasping a bit.

“Oh god yes, James, please.”

He licked a ling stride from your shoulder to your ear and started nibbling on your ear lobe, whispering between nibbles.

“Do you want me to fuck your sweet cunt with my fingers? Huh, would you like that, doll? Of course you would, you little minx. You want me to, don’t you, doll-face?”

You cried out, unable to stand the teasing.

“Yes, James, please! Please, finger fuck me!”

James chuckled and ordered.

“Patience, doll-face.”

He slid his metal fingers into your sex and you moaned at the feeling. His double digits stretched your sex by making a scissor motion. He rubbed his erection on your thigh and his other hand held your wrists above your head. You arched your back when his fingers started to thrust into your sex hard, curling and pulling you upwards. His thumb brushed against your clit and you hummed, head laid back and James suckling on your neck. His tongue darted out form his lips and licked at your neck and cheek, making you blush.  You moaned when he went faster and even harder, jerking his arm a bit and he growled a bit. You looked at him and he kissed you, shoving his skilled tongue between your sweet lips. You cried out a bit, feeling your release come on fast and James pulled out, making you whine and squirm.

“James!”

He chuckled and replied, sitting up and getting on his knees.

“Patience, darling, I’m gonna fuck you after I get my trousers off, don’t worry.”

You watched as he strip teased for you, his pants sliding off and his boxers soon following. James got cocky and asked, gripping his manhood and cocking his head to the side with a smug smirk.

“Like what you see, doll-face? Cause I’d hate for you to be disappointed in me.”

You blushed and felt your cunt drip. He was impressive, the member a bit pink at the head and the shaft veiny. You purred, making a ‘come hither’ motion.

“Well, I guess we’ll have to find out for ourselves, won’t we Sergeant?”

James’ eyes rolled to the back of his head when you called him sergeant and he growled, eyes narrowing and he crawled in between your legs. He growled in your ear.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard, you won’t want anybody else. You won’t want Steve’s cock; you won’t want anybody’s cock but mine fucking your cunt so hard and good.”

You gasped when James thrust into you and held him to you, his hands pinning your hips down as the blanket that he had wrapped around your waists slid a bit. James started to thrust into your sex, his hips roughly slamming against yours and your legs widened even more.  You moaned out loud and strong, nails digging into skin and scratching along metal. James took a perky nipple into his mouth; sucking and you arched your back, crying out.

“Oh, oh god, James, dammit!”

He let go of your nipple and whispered huskily against your lips.

“That’s right, scream my name. Know who you belong too, little cunt. I know you undress me with your eyes, you are not as smooth as you think you are.”

His thrusts were becoming animalistic, the super soldier serum showing its colors. You were crying out and writhing beneath James, your climax drawing dangerously near and his dirty talk didn’t help. James moaned loud and you looked up at him when he snarled.

“Look at me.”

His pupils were blown, only a very small ring of dark blue showing and his brows were furrowed. He looked so angry but you knew he wasn’t. James snarled against your lips.

“You are mine and no one is allowed to fuck you, you hear me?”

You nodded and James bit your breast roughly. You yelped and he said.

“I’m sorry, did I fuckin’ stutter?”

“I hear you, Sergeant! Oh my god!”

You screamed his name at the top of your lungs, your walls clamping around his dick and James widened his eyes, a look of fear but actual surprised on his face. He whimpered.

“Shit!”

He was then milked into his own release, his seed spreading across and along your walls. You felt the heat and exhaustion and James collapsed on top of you, both of you a panting mess. James held you tight, piling your clothes on top of one another and he poked at the fire, the fire burning hotter and offering warmth. He relaxed against you and you ran your hand through his hair, lulling him to sleep. His snores soon sounded and lulled you too sleep, dreaming about the assassin who just made you surrender to his love.


	84. Boom (Bucky Barnes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit Content Ahead

Bucky Barnes x reader

Request: Hi there :) could you do a one-shot about comforting Bucky on the Fourth of July? (Post tws) You decide to distract him doing by other things ;) thank you! :)

—

A/n: so I was going to make this on the fourth but…I got caught up in Steve x readers and such….eh heh

—

Genre: Romance, hurt/comfort

Rated: Mature

Warnings: smut, swearing, PTSD, hand job

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Smut

—

You had your arms wrapped around the shaking man who clung to your body like you were a teddy bear. Your fingers ran through the knots and tangles of his brunette hair, soothing him as you held his head to your chest. Your other hand rubbed his back soothingly, patting here and there. His sobs weren’t dying out but they were much quieter than before.  His arms were wrapped around you, holding you tightly but not to where it could suffocate or crush you. His legs and knees were brought up; hanging along your lap as you gently ran a hand along the limbs soothingly.

His sweats had been cut into shorts and your hands gently rubbed his skin soothingly. He was holding you close and jolted every time a firework blew up in the sky. The colors danced along your skins and you whispered soothingly in his ear.

“It’s ok, Bucky.”

He looked up at you with teary eyes, the helpless look in his eyes tearing at you. You suddenly got an idea and blushed, looking away. Bucky frowned a bit and asked, guiding your face back to look at his.

“What…what’s wrong?”

You blushed more and admitted.

“I…had an idea of how to distract you from the fireworks.”

Bucky jolted at another boom of the fireworks and asked eagerly.

“What’s the idea?”

You blushed, hoping he couldn’t see and gently kissed him. He froze for a moment and you were going to pull away, scared you were doing the wrong thing when he relaxed and sighed. He kissed you back and your hand that was on his side started to dance patterns down to his thigh. Bucky’s eyebrow furrowed a bit but he shuddered. You trailed your tongue along his bottom lip, feeling confident and he confirmed access. Your tongue slipped through his tender lips and he sighed, his hands running through your hair. You shakily trailed your hand from his thigh to his naval, gently tracing his abs with your fingertips.

Bucky let out a shaky breath and started kissing your neck. You sighed and your hand slipped under his shorts. Your fingers danced along the trail of hair that lead to your destination. You could feel his growing erection and he sighed once more. You untied his shorts, pulling them down slowly to release his erection. You felt his lips on yours, his hands squeezing whatever skin his fingers danced upon. Your index finger ran along his shaft and Bucky hummed.  You got confident and gripped his shaft suddenly, making Bucky jolt. You blushed and whispered.

“Sorry.”

Bucky chuckled and whispered in your ear, biting and licking your earlobe.

“It’s ok, doll. Got me by surprise.”

You blushed heavily and started stroking him, making Bucky grunt and squeeze your hips. His lips found yours and your lips started to dance. His tongue slid through your lips and you started to jerk his dick, Bucky emitting moans as your hand worked wonders. You were slow at first, not wanting to rush things but Bucky pleaded.

“Go…go faster, doll. I’m not fragile.”

You chuckled a bit and complied your hand going faster. His dick was leaking precum and made it easier for you to jerk him off faster and tug on his manhood a bit. Bucky moaned and kissed your neck, making you sigh and you got even more confident, whispering in his ear.

“You like that?”

Bucky gave a loud moan and answered, bucking his hips. You inwardly smirked.

_‘So he has a thing for dirty talk from a girl?’_

You went faster and Bucky growled, grabbing your breast and you jolted slightly but moaned lightly. Bucky was bucking more than usual and you knew he was getting close. He suddenly cried out and came, his cum shooting into your hand. He leaned back to look at you and you locked his cum from your hand. He moaned and fell onto his back on the bed and you shot him a shy look. He panted.

“Thanks for…distracting…me.”

You giggled and kissed him softly. When a firework blew up and red, white, and blue danced along your faces, Bucky didn’t jump. He instead whispered.

“You’re so beautiful.”

You blushed and kissed his cheek, saying.

“Not as handsome as you are when you pull that face.”

“What face?”

_“The face you make when you cum.”_

Bucky blushed but smirked and whispered huskily in your ear.

“I bet your face is even more beautiful.”

And Bucky was more than right later that night.


	85. The Frustration of a Fanfic Writer (Bucky Barnes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit Content Ahead

Bucky Barnes x reader

Request: Can you do one-shot where you’re up working late and Bucky walks in. He distracts you until you two end up in bed… lol

—

A/n: ahhhhh

—

Genre: Romance, fluff

Rated: Mature

Warning: smut, swearing

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

You sighed and rubbed your eyes, your eyes protesting against the light of the screen. You were up late, working on a one-shot request. You were a fan fiction writer and hated it when you didn’t get something done. This request was a vague request thus making it hard to write a one-shot for it. Everything you wrote you hated and you would end up deleting everything. You had rewritten this one-shot about ten times, this being the eleventh. You took a sip of your coffee and cracked your knuckles. Getting ready to type, you screamed when you heard a voice whisper in your ear.

“What are you doing!”

You fell off the couch, scooting away when you saw Bucky, head thrown back in laughter. You were wide awake now. You scowled and yelled.

“James Buchanan Barnes! What the actual fuck!”

Said man slapped his knee in laughter and you pouted. Bucky chuckled out.

“Sorry, doll. It was too much of an opportunity to not scare you.”

You huffed and muttered.

“Stupid assassin.”

He chuckled and looked at your laptop.

“What are you doing up so late? It’s 2:30 am.”

You sighed and laid flat on your back, groaning.

“I’m writing a prompt that someone asked me to write and it’s so vague that I’ve rewritten it like eleven times.”

Bucky whistled and you looked up at him. He was eyeing you and you let your head fall back. You were wearing one of his huge sweaters that he had given you for Christmas since you always stole Bucky’s shit. You had on women’s boxers that went to your mid-thigh. They were black and tight, like spandex and Bucky was obviously checking you out. You looked at him and blushed immediately when you realized he was in his boxers and nothing else. You looked away and Bucky smirked. He asked.

“So, you’re frustrated because the request was obviously very vague by the looks of it?”

You said in a weird Latino accent like Gabriele Iglesias.

“Oh my god, yes.”

Bucky snorted and you smirked at yourself, making a funny face at the ceiling. Bucky stood over you and you continued making the funny face. He laughed and you laughed yourself. You fake cried.

“I don’t wanna do this request!”

“Looks like someone needs a break.”

You looked up at him and asked.

“I’m not tired so don’t tell me to go to sleep.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and then crawled on top of you, hovering over you. He suggested.

“I wasn’t gonna tell you to sleep. I have an idea, wanna hear?”

You shrugged and Bucky’s lips found your neck. He attacked it with rough nips and sucks, making you gasp. Wrapping your arms around Bucky’s neck, you asked.

“Is this the idea? Because I am really liking where this is going.”

Bucky chuckled and kissed your jawline, his hands running up your sides. His metal arm shot chills along your body and you got goosebumps.  Your nipples perked and when he reached your breasts, his lips on your jaw formed into a smirk. You gasped when he cupped your breasts and then twisted your nipples gently. Bolts of pleasure shot right to your heating core, making you squirm and you squeezed your thighs together.  You sighed when Bucky pushed his knee in between your legs, separating your thighs.  His lips found yours and he pushed into you, pinning your head to the floor.

You quickly flipped your bodies over, straddling him and French kissed Bucky, your tongue and his fighting for dominance. You sat on his erection and started to grind into him, moans coming from Bucky and he suddenly snarled, picking you up and walking to the bedroom. A couple of times, he had slammed you into the wall, assaulting your lips with his own, your hands searching each other’s bodies. When he reached the bedroom, you two got right down to business. He let your bodies fall and you wiggled out of your sweater, throwing it to the side. He slid your underwear down and he asked you huskily.

“Tell me how you want it, baby.”

You decided that you were gonna get your anger from the one shot out one way or another and growled into his ear.

“I wanna be on top this time, dominating you.”

Bucky looked at you with a frown and you quirked an eyebrow up. He shrugged and you smiled. You flipped the position, looking down at Bucky and you blushed. This was the first time you would be the one in control and Bucky knew that. You kissed his lips before he could retort a smart-ass comment and your tongue fought with his. Bucky’s hands held your hips, slowly pulling your panties off and you allowed it. You kissed his neck and jaw line, sucking dark marks into it and Bucky hummed.  You gasped when Bucky spanked your ass hard, making you shoot up from him and widen your eyes and blush deeply. Bucky gave you a sly grin and did it again, making you gasp and moan. He lifted his hips, pulling off his boxers and kicked them off. You let him take control and he eased himself into your sex, making you both hum. You started to ride him, closing your eyes as your hands pressed on his chest, swallowing saliva. Bucky sucked on your nipple as you rode him, making your eyes roll to the back of your head. You rode him faster when Bucky dirty talked.

“That’s right. Ride me, doll. Show me what you got.”

You did as told, slamming yourself onto his cock. Bucky moaned lowly, the moan throaty and hot. He started to meet you halfway, slamming himself into you and you widened your eyes, crying out and Bucky held your hips firmly. You felt the little knot in your abdomen get tighter and Bucky growled out, starting to snap his hips into yours wildly like an animal. Your eyes were wide as he did so, making you scream out his name.

“Bucky! Aw, fuck!”

He smirked, a dark and feral look in his eyes. He alleged, still fucking your cunt.

“You like it when I fuck your cunt? Huh? Like it when I show you who you belong to?”

He snarled when he felt your walls starting to clench.

“Who do you fucking belong to?”

You screamed out.

“You, Bucky!”

“That’s right, me. Come on, cum all over my big cock.”

His words sent you over the edge, your screams alarmingly loud.

_“James!”_

You screaming out his first name sent him over, his cum shooting up into your sex. The warmth spread inside you and you panted from atop him. He thrust a couple times then relaxed, panting. He pulled out and smirked when his cum gushed down your thighs. He rolled you both on your side and whispered in your hair.

“Feeling better?”

You nodded and cuddled into his side, feeling satisfied and your frustration gone.


	86. Doctor, Oh Doctor (Bucky Barnes)

Bucky Barnes x reader

Request:  can you do a one-shot where you are nurse then Bucky and tony fall in love with you (of course you prefer Bucky)

—

A/n:  here it is!

—

Genre: Romance

Rated: Everyone

Warning: Swearing

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

You were a nurse at the Avengers Tower, specializing in every branch of medicine. You were a genius when it came to health, hence in Nick Fury hiring you when he found this out. He had told you that with your popularity amongst the medical fields and your reputation, the Avengers could use someone like you if they ever got injured. You worked alone so you couldn’t get distracted by anything else.

The only other person who you worked with was Dr. Banner. You knew about his ‘other guy’ and often helped Bruce by giving him remedies to help him relax. You were just looking up another meditation thing for Bruce when Tony came stumbling in. You gasped when you saw the deep gashes and scratches all along his body.

“Tony, holy shit! What the fuck happened?”

You helped him sit down and he explained.

“Kind of got ambushed and a damn agent shot my boot and disabled my launchers. Jet came out of nowhere and blasted me into a building that I most likely have to pay for.”

You sighed and cut off his short, saying.

“How’d you miscalculate how many agents there were? I thought you were smarter than that.”

You shot Tony a smirk and he grinned back at you.  You gently lathered ointments onto his cuts and stitched up his gashes. You stated.

“Try not to move too much. If you experience any pain at all, just come to me and I’ll give you some painkillers.”

Tony mock saluted and walked off. Just then, Bucky walked in, in a similar state as tony.

“Hey, Buck-a-roo! You look terrible.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and sat up on the bed.

“Ha-ha, very funny doll.”

You smiled and Bucky slipped off his armor. You blushed as you spied his toned, but bloody chest. You wouldn’t lie, men with abs that look a little beat up was such a turn on and it didn’t help with your crush on Bucky. You stated, pressing around his body to make sure there wasn’t any broken bones.

“You don’t have any broken bones, so that’s good. No fatal wounds-“

Bucky’s hand brushed a strand of hair back and tucked it behind your ear and you stopped talking, staring at him. Bucky gestured.

“Kind of bleeding out here, doll.”

You blushed and quickly went back to work, saying.

“Y-your injuries should…uh, heal in about a day or two considering your fast healing process. I’d advise just to relax though for that time just in case and so that you don’t disturb the stitches and the cuts at all.”

Bucky nodded and whispered solemnly.

“You know Tony is in love with you, right?”

You widened your eyes at him and Bucky looked saddened.  You asked.

“W-what do you mean?”

Bucky snapped, sitting up.

“He loves you, dammit!”

You observed the tone in his voice. He sounded sad, angered, but mostly disappointed.  You looked down at your feet and stated quietly.

‘But I don’t love him.”

Bucky looked up, his brow furrowing and he asked

“What do you mean you don’t love him? He’s got it all, to be honest…”

You admitted.

“Because I’m in love with you, not him. Tony will be in a committed relationship for like a week and then he’ll cheat. Plus, he still has to get over Pepper and fucking other women will be his antidote. I don’t want that. Yeah, he’s spontaneous but he’s not a bad boy with a badass metal arm.”

You offered Bucky a small smirk and he wrapped you up in his arms. You hugged him carefully and Bucky whispered in your hair.

“If it’s two cents worth, I’m in love with you too. Have been since that punk brought me here.”

You smiled softly then reared back, a stern look on your face.

“Stop moving! You need to relax and let your wounds heal, idiot!”

He scoffed.

“Whatever, doll-face. I do what I want.”

“James Buchanan Barnes! You better listen to me or I’ll sedate you and detach your other arm.”

Bucky got a horrified look on his face and mock saluted.

“Yes, ma’am!”

You smirked in triumph and Bucky laid down, watching as you went back to looking up meditation rituals for Bruce to try.


	87. College Would Be Fun, They Said (Bucky Barnes)

College AU

Bucky Barnes x reader

Request: could you do an AU where the avengers are college students and Bucky falls for this sweet quiet innocent girl? Who winds up being Fury’s adopted daughter?

—

A/n: Bucky still has his arm in this one shot and isn’t the winter soldier!!! OBVIOUSLY.

—

Genre: Romance

Rated: Everyone

Warning:  Swearing, shy reader

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

Nobody knew what to expect after high school. Would you be going off to college? Would you be staying at your parents? Luckily for you, you were accepted into a college for very intelligent children called SHIELD University; Home of the Avengers! You were majoring in Assassins Art, studying to become an assassin for the government just like your friend Natasha Romanoff was. You had a weird group of friends, all having different studies and having very different personalities. You were friends with the captain of the Archery team Clint Barton. He was a tall blonde that was half deaf.

You were taught sign language in order to help with conversing with him. His best friend was also your best friend and majoring assassin; Natasha. She was a really fierce redhead that took no bullshit and often helped you during your training. Your best friend who had a really sassy attitude but was a rich, flirty, genius was your friend Tony Stark. He was often the one to help you with your biology and chemistry. Your best friend Thor was the odd one of the group. He had this certain way of talking and dressed weirdly but none of you really made fun of him for it.

He was the best hugger in the group who rivaled that of Stevens hugging skills. Steve Rogers was the sweetheart of the group. You often went to Steve when you needed someone to talk to. He was on the football team but also in the art club and you were a permanent model in his Human Anatomy class. Yeah, you head to pose. Naked. For Steve. Now, you two were comfortable with it, so used to it unlike in the beginning when you kept shying away at first.  

That led you to his best friend James or Bucky as everyone was insisted to call him. He was Captain of the football team, was a track athlete and Steve and him played baseball together. You didn’t want to admit it but you had the biggest crush on the bad boy.  You loved the way his eyes twinkled with mischief when he was up to something or how he would sling his arm around your shoulders when you and the gang hanged out. Bucky was very protective of you because of your shyness and quietness. If he saw someone giving you problems, he’d give them a firm talking to.  As he was doing now.

“Who the fuck ever gave you the right to think that you were better than her?”

“I-I’m sorry!”

Bucky let the kid drop down from the ground and growled.

“You better be!”

Bucky let the kid run a way and you looked down at your feet, twiddling your thumbs.

“Thank you again, Bucky.”

Bucky gave you a smile and hugged you.

“You can count on me, doll.”

You looked up and he gave you a small smile. His gaze flickered down a bit and he leaned in close, lips hovering over yours and whispering.

“Is this ok?”

You nodded slowly and Bucky let his lips fall upon yours. Your hands found his and you both held each other gently until a voice growls out.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing with my daughter, Barnes?”

Bucky jumped back, eyes wide and stammered.

“Pro-Professor Fury, I’m so…wait, daughter?”

Bucky looked at you and you blushed.

“Yeah. Professor Fury is my adoptive father.”

Bucky whistled low and stated lowly.

“I’m really sorry, Fury.”

“It’s alright. Just  _don’t_  let me catch you doing it again.”

“Yes, sir.”


	88. Baby, Baby (Bucky Barnes)

Bucky Barnes x reader

Request:  Hi, I really love your blog and I was wondering if you could do a one-shot about Bucky being really overprotective because the reader is pregnant and him rubbing her belly and just fluff all around? Also he has pet names for her: doll, princess, love, baby, ect.

—

A/n: this is so cute like oh my god dskfja; lfj; whef; o BTW I FOUND MY TO DO LIST. IT SEEMS THAT I SAVED ANOTHER COPY JUST IN CASE THE OTHER DELETED ITSELF. LOL IM SO DUMB.

—

Genre: fluff

Rated: Everyone

Warning: IT’S SO FLUFFEH! Pregnant reader, protective Buck, swearing

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

You were sitting on the couch on Bucky’s floor in the tower, drinking water and watching Animal Planet. Bucky and the boys were sitting at the table in the kitchen, playing poker while the girls sat around you. Bucky was keeping his eye on you and you smiled and yelled.

“Hey guys!”

Everyone turned to you and you grinned. You sat your tray that had your water and untouched food on it on your baby bump and held your hands out.

“Look, no hands!”

Bucky jumped up and jogged over, grabbing the tray. You pouted and Bucky scolded.

“Doll, you are amazing but this is dangerous.”

You rolled your eyes and gasped when you felt a kick. Part of your skin lifted and Bucky froze. He looked at the spot and you giggled at his star struck expression. He set the tray down and sat on the ground in front of you, his hands gently rubbing around. The baby kicked right at Bucky’s metal hand and he smiled wide. Everyone started to crowd around but Bucky yelled.

“Hey, hey! Don’t crowd around the damn, geesh. Give her some room.”

Steve rolled his eyes and ushered everyone out of the room.  Bucky started to whisper to your baby.

“Hey, baby. I can’t wait till you come along.”

Tears were in Bucky’s eyes and he rest his forehead against your tummy.

“I don’t deserve you and your mother…”

You patted Bucky’s head and he smiled up at you but his tears still fell. He whispered.

“I love you both so much, doll.”

You grinned and responded.

“I love you too, James.”

Bucky smiled and your baby kicked, making you giggle.

“I think they love you too.”

Bucky laughed lightly and started kissing your stomach all around. Your baby responded by kicking and punching a few times and your husband and you did this all night, laughing and talking to your baby boy.


	89. Ms. Sassy Pants (Bucky Barnes)

Bucky Barnes x reader

—

A/n: this is my little idea I had. Lol, it’s been swimming around up here.

—

Genre: Fluff, Humor, Family, Romance

Rated: Everyone

Warning: IT’S SO FLUFFEH! Crude humor, sexual suggestions, swearing

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

You were in the kitchen, currently making about four Brooklyn Babes (a sandwich you had created) and pouring some sweet, iced tea into two glasses. At the counter opposite sat Bucky, watching you with a small smile. Your hair was pulled into a high ponytail, strands hanging here and there and wearing a tank top. Your metal arm shined in the light and the plates shifted every other moment.  When you would turn around, you could clearly see the remnants of an old tattoo that had been on your flesh arm before it had been sliced off by a helicarrier blade when the helicarrier you were on had gone down. The tattoo was three angel wings connected by an anti-possession tattoo from your favorite show.

Your booty-short underwear showed one metal leg, the leg having been cut off by HYDRA agents long ago. Tony had made your metal limbs and would often put new ones on since you were still, slightly growing. If you took off the shorts, you would see a red, angry scar where tony had installed a new leg. The leg had toes, a humorous thing for Tony, and the plates were tight on both limbs so it wouldn’t be a risk to take a shower with plastic bags over your limbs. You turned and gave Bucky a smile, finishing his two sandwiches and handed the glass and plate to him. He grinned and leaned forward, kissing you and saying.

“Thanks, Doll. Took you long enough.”

He winked and you smiled, shaking your head.

“Bucky, don’t think I won’t beat you with this spatula.”

You held it up and Bucky grinned before taking a bite of his sandwich.

“I like the way you say my name, doll face.”

You retorted without missing a beat.

“Wouldn’t be the first I’ve said it. Though I think it was screaming, not saying.”

Bucky sighed.

“Ok, you win that one.”

You laughed and leaned onto the counter, purposefully pushing your breasts together when your elbows hit the counter top. Bucky’s eyes wandered down and then up, filling with lust and you pointed out.

“Hey, you got something right-“

You leaned in more, your breath hot on the corner of his mouth.

“-Here.”

You licked the corner and Bucky set his sandwich down, yelling while you leaned back and laughed hard.

“Seriously, (Y/n)?! I’m trying to eat but if you keep at this,  _you_  are going to be my lunch.”

You grinned and replied, shrugging.

“I ain’t complaining, baby.”

Bucky huffed and glared playfully at you, taking a bite of his sandwich and Steve walked in, making you smile and wave.

“Hey, Spangles. What brings you to bless my floor?”

Bucky gawked while Steve smiled.

“Your floor? Doll, this is  _my_  floor.”

“Bucky, it’s both of ours.”

“I still had it first.”

“No, Tony did then he gave it to us.”

Bucky huffed and grumbled.

“Well, aren’t you just locked and loaded today.”

“That’s what she said.”

Steve blushed but snorted and Bucky snickered, shaking his head. You looked at Steve and asked, leaning on the counter and tapping your metal fingers.

“What does the great Captain America need from his awesome sidekick?”

Bucky coughed.

“Um, excuse you. I’m his sidekick, not you.”

“Yes I am, you’re just a spinoff of me. Shut up and eat your sandwich. Steve, don’t listen to him. He’s just jealous of our friendship.”

Steve was facepalming with both hands by then. His hands dragged down his face and he asked.

“I don’t really want to ask this because it seems rude but can you make me one of your Brooklyn Babes?”

You grinned and gestured to the seat beside Bucky, nodding. Steve grinned and sat down, asking Bucky.

“You seem a little pissed off. Has (Y/n) been giving you a hard time?”

You replied before Bucky could.

“Yes, and it’s not only the time that I’m making hard right now.”

You heard something slam against a plate.

“(Y/n), stop it, you’re killing me here!”

“Killing you or your hard-on?”

You turned and burst with laughter at Bucky’s helpless look. He seemed torn between laughing, being mad, and one other emotion you couldn’t quite name.

“If you don’t stop, I will fuck you so hard right here. With Steve in the room or not.”

Steve blushed hard and you winked.

“Who said that was a punishment for me?”

Steve whistled low and jabbed.

“Uh oh, I think you better step up your game, Jerk. She’s winning this right now.”

Bucky glared at Steve.

“Shut up, punk. I think I know that.”

Bucky then whined.

“Why are you so mean to me?”

“Cause you like it when I’m mad. All red and panting.”

Bucky blushed and crossed his arms, sitting down then taking an angry bite out of his sandwich. Steve asked you.

“How long have you been sassing him like this?”

“Since…four am?”

Steve gawked at you and his blue eyes widened.

“You’ve been torturing him for nine hours?! Give him a break!”

“Thank you!”

Bucky exclaimed, his hands in the air.

“But I like teasing him, Stevie boy.”

You winked and Steve rolled his eyes. He stood up when you handed him his sandwich.

“Thank you for making my lunch, (y/n). Bucky, don’t hurt her too much. We can’t have her slacking tomorrow because she’s so sore.”

You gawked at Steve and he quickly left while Bucky smirked and you yelled.

“That wasn’t even fair, Steve!”

“It will be later!”

Bucky laughed hard at your angry yet surprised face, making you grumble and you snatched your bag of Doritos, stalking off towards your room.

“You know you love me, baby!”

“Shut up or you’re losing the only arm you have left!”


	90. Iron Man All The Way! (Chris Evans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primarily Avengers, but implied to be Chris Evans!

Avengers Cast [Including Aaron Taylor Johnson] & Teenage! Best Friend! Reader

—

Genre: Humor, Friendship

Rating: Everyone

Warnings:  _None_

—–

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—–

-Reader POV-

Christmas time with the cast of  _The Avengers_  was always so fun. Everyone, if they could make it, would hang out at Chris Evans house so I could just walk across the street to visit them all. This Christmas, Chris had Jeremy, Robert, Mark, Hemmy, Aaron, and Scarlett over at his house. I was bummed when I heard that Elizabeth couldn’t make it. I was currently over at Chris’s house, on the couch, just waking up. The sun was shining on my face and I winced as I opened my (e/c) orbs, my eyelids still drooping with sleep. I stretched and looked around me slowly, taking in my surroundings.

“Chris?”

I called out in a confused manner. He poked his head out from around the corner leading to the kitchen and replied with a smile.

“Morning, sunshine. I was about to walk in here to see if you were dead or alive.”

“What time is it, dorkface?”

He looked at his watch and said.

“11:26am. Everyone’s at the kitchen table wait-”

“-sorry to cut you off…but how did I get here?”

I sat up slowly, stretching and winced when my elbows cracked noisily. Chris made an ‘ew’ face and replied.

“You came over last night after a fight with your brother. Then you crashed right in Jeremy and Hemsworth’s lap while we were watching Christmas movies.”

I nodded then yawned, getting up and walking beside him to the kitchen. Jeremy was to first to look up and he said.

“Oh my god, she’s alive.”

Everyone immediately looked up and said their good mornings. I replied.

“It is not a good morning until I have my coffee.”

Aaron handed me a cup and I grinned, nodding once towards him and sitting down at the island across from Robert. He smiled.

“Know what today is, sparky?”

“No I do not, iron baby. What’s up?”

Hemmy said, smirking.

“The sky.”

“Ooooo how’s the weather up there? I heard they get a lot of rain there.”

Everyone chuckled and he said.

“Well, considerably. The humid air and the pressures are high though.”

“Is that why your brain is so dysfunctional?”

Aaron, CE, and Jeremy started laughing while Hemmy just pursed his lip, smiling a bit. I grinned and turned back to a face palming Downey as he said.

“Anyways, it’s Christmas eve. Tomorrow is Christmas.”

I choked on my coffee and yelled, screeching my seat back.

“What!? Seriously?!”

I ran to the window, seeing snow.

“Oh my god, it’s December? Dude, was I asleep for 70 years?! What year is this?”

Everyone started laughing at me and I shook my head, Aaron replying.

“It’s 2014, December 24.”

“I know that, I was being sarcastic! Dude, I love Christmas!”

CE grinned and asked, pushing my chair back in when I sat in it.

“Remember when we made snow cones with the snow?”

“Then shoved them in your face?”

He sucked in a breath then shook his head.

“Yeah, that moment. I still think I got freezer burn because of that.”

“Waaaah, wah, wah. You’ll live, Captain.”

He rolled his eyes and I added.

“You should be used to it anyways. Weren’t you frozen for 70 years?”

Robert grinned and I looked at him, giving him a look that said 'I know you wanna say something so I dare you to say what you want to say.’ Robert grinned then replied.

“I wonder if Capsicle turns into Chrissicle when we’re not on set.”

CE glared at Robert and I whispered to Jeremy.

“This is where it actually happens.”

Jeremy whispered back.

“What?”

“The sexual tension between Rogers and Stark.”

Jeremy busted out laughing and I grinned.

“Hello, (y/n)-”

“-holy Jesus, Mary and Joseph!”

I jumped and grabbed my pounding heart. Scarlett laughed and I glared at her.

“Seriously? Have you no heart?! You could have put me in cardiac arrest you butthole!”

I chuckled nervously as Robert rolled his eyes, CE and Aaron grinning, Hemmy shaking his head, and Mark and Jeremy face palming. Robert mumbled.

“You are so dramatic.”

“I could be an actress!”

I did a funky pose and everyone grinned. A knocking came on the door and I turned. CE jumped up.

“Be right back.”

I yelled to him.

“If it’s the cops, remember: I didn’t do it and we don’t speak English!”

Aaron grinned and I hid behind the island.

“(Y/N)! You mother is here!”

“Aw crap.”

I jumped up and replied with a nervous laugh, leaning against the doorway.

“Hey, momma! What is up? You look so pretty today!”

“You are not in trouble, (y/n).”

I let out a sigh of relief and replied, wiping my forehead.

“Phew! Thought I was going to get my ear ripped off. What’s going on, mom?”

She smiled, her brown eyes glowing a bit and said, tugging an annoyed 17-year-old blonde boy with her.

“I, your father and brother are going to the city for a bit to visit your Aunt Darcy. I know you don’t like her so I’m leaving you in Chris’s care-”

“Hey, Mrs. (Y/L/N)!”

Everyone yelled to her. She smiled and replied, waving.

“Hello boys and girl! Anyways-”

She grabbed Chris’s ear sharply and tugged him down to her height, glaring hotly into his blue eyes.

“If my daughter is hurt in any way shape and form, Evans, I promise you this: I will rip every blonde hair off your head and squeeze your ears off.”

He replied, gasping a bit.

“Y-Yes, Ma'am!”

She let go, brushing dust off her green dress and said, smiling again.

“Be careful, sweetheart.”

I was too terrified to say anything back. I waved my fingers and backed away slowly. She closed the door, glaring at Chris one more time and left. I looked at him rubbing his ear and he whispered.

“Your mother scares me.”

“Why do you think I hang out here most of the time?”

He laughed sheepishly and mumbled.

“That must explain the running over here every day at 4 pm.”

“That’s exactly why, CE.”

As we walked back into the kitchen, everyone was wide eyed and mid drinking-mid flipping a page of the newspaper, or hiding behind the island (Jeremy, looking at you, friend.) I flicked Jeremy’s eyebrow and said, grinning a bit.

“Guess y'all know to never make me mad now? Might Hulk out on you if I do.”

Mark sighed and Robert grinned.

“You’d make a pretty Christmas tree, sparky.”

We all started laughing until I said with an annoyed expression.

“No.”

CE snorted and said in an authority “Steve.” voice.

“Tony, no.”

Robert whipped around and replied.

“Tony yes.”

I cut in, saying.

“Don’t you remember what happened last time you said 'Tony, yes’? You created a robot that destroyed the city and killed Pietro.”

I slowly hugged Aaron, petting his hair softly.

“Poor, poor, Pietro.”

Robert replied without missing a beat.

“Ha, we still saved the world.”

I blinked a few times then stuck up both my middle fingers.

“Hey, CE?”

He looked at me with a questioning gaze.

“Yes?”

“Where’s the shield?”

He immediately narrowed his eyes in suspicion, drawing out the 'y’ in why.

“Uh, why?”

“I need it.”

“ _Why_?”

“Because I’m about to show a certain Downey that the power of Captain America compels him!”

I whacked Downey with a rolled up magazine lightly and he flinched, grinning.

“Watch the hair, sweetheart! I just got it done.”

“Blah, blah, blah. All I hear. Blah blah, i'maweirdo blah.”

Everyone chuckled and he rolled his eyes. Scarlett asked.

“You guys are such 5 year olds. (Y/N), have any favorite Christmas songs?”

I immediately grinned, everyone looking at each other when I replied.

“Hell to the yes.”

CE mumbled with Hemmy.

“Oh my god, she’s gonna do it.”

Scar asked, smiling a little.

“What is it?”

I said, hugging Robert with one arm.

“My version to  _Jingle Bells_. It’s called 'Iron man all the way!’”

Robert dropped his magazine, put his hands in the air and said.

“I knew she liked me more. You all can shut your mouths because your arguments are invalid. I told. You. So.”

Jeremy literally face palmed and asked.

“Why? Just…why?”

I said, grinning.

“When you hear it, you’ll understand.”

Aaron and Hemmy wolf-called, clapping a bit.

“Let’s hear it, rock star!”

I grinned and cleared my throat. I giggled a bit and sat up a bit, clenching my fists a bit. Then, I sang my song.

**_(I actually wrote this by the way :D)_ **

_“Dashing through the tower_

_And in the helicarriers_

_The yells are getting louder_

_Shut up, Stevie Rogers!_

_Let Tony do his thing_

_Natasha is getting mad_

_Bruce refuses to sing_

_Thor is more than glad_

_OH_

_Jingle Bells_

_Captain America smells_

_Hawkeye laid an egg_

_Pietro Dies_

_Wanda cries_

_Iron Man all the way!_

_Nick hates it when I sing_

_Loki still hates everyone_

_Tony Stark did a thing_

_Clint, help me have some fun!_

_OH_

_Jingle Bells_

_Loki smells_

_Thor hit Banner in the head_

_Bruce hulked out_

_Let out a shout_

_NOW WE ARE ALL FUCKING DEAD_

_THOR!”_

“THOR!”  
Everyone yelled at the end, Mark laughing into his hands. Hemmy jumped and flinched, looking around and yelled.

“It wasn’t my fault!”

Chris threw his hands up in the air, saying.

“I knew it was a bad idea to let you be around him!”

Robert laughed and replied.

“Hulk already punched him once.”

Jeremy replied.

“I must tend to my eggs.”

He walked upstairs and Scarlett said, looking at me.

“When did you write this?”

“After I watched the movie.”

Aaron stated, crossing his arms.

“Of course, throw it out there that I died.”

I shrugged and Chris kept arguing with Hemmy.

“Why would you hit him in the head?”

“If the man of green wouldn’t stop talking about my brother, I wouldn’t have had to go to such lengths to quiet his mouth!”

“You could have killed us all!”

“I’m about to kill you both if you two keep acting like weirdo’s and  _drink your fucking coffee, dammit!”_

I said, slamming my palms into the island. Both men jerked to the wall, Chris putting his hands over his head while saying.

“Holy shit! I am sorry mom! I’ll drink my coffee and eat my broccoli!”

I snorted and laughed into my hands, turning away and said.

“Oh my god.”

Robert said, shaking his head.

“Jesus, Dorito. You are such a sissy.”

Chris acted as if he was crying and replied.

“You take that back!”

“How about no?”

I laughed as Jeremy came down from upstairs, quirking an eyebrow up as he spied me, Aaron, Scarlett, Hemmy, and Mark laugh at Chris and Robert’s arguing about whatever they could think of. I piped in.

“Hey boys?”  
They looked over with questioning looks and Jeremy stated with arms crossed.

“Can you take your lovers’ quarrel somewhere else? Jesus.”

Chris and Robert gave equal looks of horror and disgust and both yelled out.

“Ew!”

“Fuckin disgusting!”

I whispered to Jeremy, watching as Chris gagged and Robert face palmed, shuddering.

“Is it just me or did they suddenly get really defensive?”

“No, I noticed it too.”

Aaron whispered to me.  
“Do you think their secretly seeing each other?”

“Nah, Chris doesn’t seem like a secretive person.”

Chris looked up as he heard his name.  
“What? What about me?”

Scarlett said quirking an eyebrow up while smirking.

“You two are awfully defensive about this.”

I piped in, walking to Chris and Robert and putting my arms around both their waists.

“Now guys, be nice to the two very confused men. I know-”

“Don’t you dare play savior, (Y/N)! You were the one who pointed out their protests!”

I replied, still holding the two.

“Yeah, but think about it. These two wouldn’t make it five minutes being gay for each other.”

Everyone laughed and I clapped, smiling.

“So? Who wants to go last minute Christmas shopping with me?”

Everyone raised his or her hand and I sighed.

“I can only take one. Ok, if you can guess my exact bra size, you can go.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes and Robert asked.

“Who would we answer that?”

“Exactly why you’re not going first. Different question for every trip.”

Scarlett asked.

“B32?”

“Nope.”

She rolled her eyes and Chris said.

“This is a really weird question but it’s (bra size.)”

I froze and looked over at him.

“Dude, have you been stealing my bras because you answered that way too quickly.”

Chris pointed out.

“You practically live here and you have no idea how to work my washer and dryer.”

I nodded while mouthing an 'oh.’ Moreover, shook my head, grabbing Chris’s hoodie that I stole from him and said, grabbing his keys and running to the garage.

“I’m driving!”

“Absolutely not! Uh uh, give me the keys!”

“NEVER!”

“(Y/N)!”


	91. Makin Movies (Chris Evans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graphic Content Ahead

Chris Evans x reader

Imagine: you are slightly younger than chris and are making a movie with him. He gets a little touchy and things get steamy off set.

—

A/n: wasn’t requested as smut so it’s gonna be lime, alright?

—

Genre: Romance

Rated: Mature

Warning: graphic content, swearing

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

You were in a hottub looking at your co-star Chris Evans. You two were filming a new movie called ‘Detailed Affairs’ and were the two leading roles. Currently, you two were acting out an hot tub scene with no close. However, the jets were on so you couldn’t see anything. 

“And Cut!”

The director called. You whooped and walked to the wall. You asked, Chris coming up beside you.

“Did we get it right?”

The director smiled.

“Perfect!”

You smiled and blushed when you felt a hand rub your ass and squeeze it. Chris asked, everyone oblivious to his hand currently stroking your folds.

“Do we get a break?”

“Yeah. Go ahead and relax.”

Everyone immediately left and Chris kissed your neck. 

“Do you know how enchanting you are?” 

You gasped and Chris pinned you against the side of the tub. His hips pinned yours and he immediately kissed you, tongue running along your bottom lip. You denied access and Chris growled. He grabbed your breasts and you gasped. Chris slid his tongue through. His tongue played with yours as his hands kneaded and tugged on your nipples. You moaned and Chris’s hips ground into yours.

“Get a room you two.”

You gasped and Chris froze. One of the cameramen stood to the side, picking up a jacket and smiling.

“Danny.”

You chided. You flipped him off and went back to kissing Chris. Danny huffed and walked off muttering. 

“Fuckin gross ass, horny idgits.”


	92. Unexpected (Chris Evans)

Chris Evans x Teacher! Reader

Imagine: you are a teacher and Chris is your boyfriend He shows up at your school unexpectedly

—

A/n: this is such a cute request!

—

Genre: romance, Humor

Rated: Everyone

Warning: Swearing, Fluff

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

You were a teacher at Chasey elementary school for a kindergarten class. You absolutely adored kids and always had so much fun teaching them. You giggled as one of the youngest, Gracey Trent, showed you a picture of her dog.

“Look, Ms. (y/l/n)! I made a doggy for you!”

“Aww! It’s absolutely beautiful! Thank you so much, Grace.”

She giggled and ran off to color more. A knock on your classroom door came about and you got up from your position on the floor, stretching and cracking your sore muscles. You smiled when you saw your boyfriend’s face making a funny expression at you through the window. Chris had his tongue stuck out to the side and his eyes crossed. You giggled and opened the door, whispering.

“You are going to terrorize the kids.”

Chris chuckled and let his face go back to normal. He shrugged and said.

“Wouldn’t be the first time.”

You chuckled at the memory of Chris terrorizing his friend Jeremy’s kid. You added, making Chris pout.

“I still think Jeremy refuses to forgive you because of this. What are you doing here, exactly?”

Chris shrugged and stuck his hands in his pockets, looking over your shoulder.

“What, am I not allowed to visit you?”

“I’m at work!”

“So?”

You facepalmed and felt a tug on your skirt. You looked down to see one of your students. He had a drawing of stick figures, one really tall and one small. Your student explained.

“I made you a picture, Ms. (y/l/n).”

You knelt and smiled wide, hugging him and looking at the picture.

“Aw, is this supposed to be me and you?”

They nodded and you smiled more.

“I love it. I’m gonna hang this up right beside my desk.”

The student smiled and you stood up, watching him run to the coloring group in the corner of the room. Chris smiled and complimented.

“You are really good with kids, you know that right?”

You giggled and shrugged.

“Guess it comes naturally. “

Chris chuckled and asked.

“Can I come in?”

“I don’t know, Chris. I might get in trouble for you being here.”

“Don’t worry, got it covered. Told the front office I was gonna be a guest speaker.”

You gawked at Chris.

“Chris! You lied to the office just to see me?”

Chris gave a nod, his goofy smile still on his face and you facepalmed, rubbing the bridge of your nose.

“Oh my god, I’m gonna lose my job. Get your ass in here, you clever little meatball.”

He laughed and walked in; giving you a sly grin and you rolled your eyes.


	93. Flight 268 (Chris Evans)

Chris Evans x reader

Imagine: you meet Chris on a plane

—-

A/n: this is so cool. What if you actually did this? IT’S POSSIBLE! 

—-

Genre: Friendship, Humor

Rated: Everyone

Warning: Swearing

—-

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—-

You were sitting in your window seat, waiting patiently for the plane to finally go to Boston. You were taking a trip there to visit family then you were going to Greece. You jumped slightly when someone sat in the seat beside you and you looked over. A man in his thirties was situating himself in his seat. He had dirty blonde hair, a thick beard, and pale skin. He wore a Captain America hoodie, dark wash jeans and high tops with mismatched socks. He kept struggling with the seat belt and you chuckled while asking.

“Having a little trouble there?”

The man looked up at you and blushed slightly. He laughed sheepishly and replied.

“I never really got the hang of these things.”

You smiled and the plane started moving. You immediately braced yourself against the seat, listening as the flight attendant introduced herself and another walk around, showing the oxygen mask. You gripped the arms of the seat and the man asked when you grunted as the plane took off.

“Not much of a flyer, are you?”

You chuckled and said.

“I’m not fond of taking off and landing.”

The man nodded and introduced himself. 

“My name is Chris.”

He held his hand out and you shook it.

“(Y/n).”

Chris smiled and you whispered. 

“Are you by any chance-”

You whispered quieter.

“-Evans?”

Chris nodded and you smiled.

“Well, then. This just got interesting. Sitting beside a celebrity. I think this is like every person's dream.”

Chris chuckled and you said, holding a pinkie out.

“I pinkie promise you’re identity is safe with me.”

Chris hooked his pinkie around yours and smiled.

“Thank you.”

“No problem, Captain.”

You winked at him, making him chuckle.


	94. It's Gotta Go (Chris Evans)

Chris Evans x reader

 **Imagine** : You are pregnant and tell Chris but he gets mad because he wanted to wait until you two were married

—-

A/n: oh my god. I do not wanna write this because this puTS SO MANY SCENARIOS IN MY HEAD :’( OH DEAR LORD. WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!

——-

Genre: Angst

Rated: Everyone

Warning: angst, pregnant reader, angry Chris

—-

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—-

You were terrified. Your breath was caught in your throat as you stared at the stick. Plus meant positive which meant you were pregnant. What were you gonna tell Chris? Walking out slowly, you spied Chris sprawled out on the couch watching TV, hugging a pillow and looking a little drowsy. Chris smiled at you, his eyes lighting up when he saw you. He greeted.

“Hey, baby.”

You turned the tv off and sat in front of him on the couch, hand rubbing your mouth and eyes wide and staring at the couch. 

“We…need to talk.”

Chris got a concerned look on his face and asked, sitting up.

“What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

Tears pricked your eyes and you had to look to the side. You whispered loud enough for him to hear but quiet enough to show your shock and fear.

“I’m pregnant.”

Silence. You looked over at Chris and almost fell back in disbelief. He had his eyes closed, arms crossed and leaning back into the couch.

“What do you mean you’re pregnant?”

You explained.

“Exactly what I said. I’m. Pregnant.”

Chris shook his head. He clenched his fists. 

“No. No, you can’t be…we…I wanted….what happened to after we’re married?!”

He burst. You sniffled and yelled, tears pricking your eyes.

“I can’t help if I get pregnant, Chris!”

“What about the fucking pill?! Did you just stop using it?!”

You screamed at him.

“IT FUCKING FAILED, OK?! MAYBE YOU SHOULD HAVE USED A FUCKING CONDOM! DON’T BLAME THIS SHIT ON ME! IT’S YOUR CUM!”

Chris opened his mouth to say something but closed it. You shot up, grabbed your coat and Chris asked.

“Wait. What are you doing?”

You hissed.

“I’m leaving.”

“Leaving? Where are you going?”

You snapped, grabbing your shoes.

“I’m gonna schedule an abortion. Isn’t that what you want since your pissed off because I’m pregnant?! Because you wanted to wait until after marriage?!”

Chris snatched the keys and yelled. 

“Now wait just a fuckin minute! I didn’t say I didn’t want it!”

“THEN WHY ARE YOU FUCKING ACTING LIKE IT?! GIVE ME THE FUCKIN KEYS!”

“I’M FUCKING SCARED THAT’S WHY!!”

You were taken back. Chris continued.

“What are my parents gonna say? They believe in after marriage. They’ll be ashamed of me!”

You wiped your eyes and said.

“Then let’s get married.”

Chris gawked at you.

“Like…now?”

“In three months. I won’t be showing a lot. We’ll get married then pop the news…if you want…”

Chris cried softly and hugged you.

“Dammit….I’m so sorry for yelling at you…”

“Its ok. I’m scared too but we’ll get through it, alright?”

Chris nodded and you two kissed softly. 


	95. Prank Master (Chris Evans)

Chris Evans x reader x Sebastian Stan

Imagine: Chris helping you to prank Sebastian on set

—

A/n: hehehehe I am a prank master. MWUHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Readers: calm down Satan.

Me: NEVAAAAAA!!!!! FACE THE WRATH OF THE SILLY STRING!!!

Chris and Seb: *drags me away* that’s enough candy for you.

—

Genre: Humor, Friendship

Rated: everyone

Warning: crude humor, swearing, pranks

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

It had started with the classic warm bowl trick when Sebastian had fallen asleep on the couch at the set of a little scene of Captain America: Civil War. You remember Chris giving you a sneaky look and you put a finger to your mouth before making a mad dash to the door. You also remember the loud yell of anger and laughter from the crew and actors. Sebastian had gotten you back with elastic over the doorway. You had fallen flat on your ass while Sebastian yelled. ‘Payback is a bitch, just like you!’ and ran off. So you had a plan that needed two people. You ran over to Chris and tapped his shoulder. Chris looked over at you then smiled.

“Hey, trouble maker!”

He hugged you, doing the classic left boob grab of his and you rolled your eyes. You pulled away and looked around for Sebastian. When the coast was clear, you whispered.

“I need your help with an ultimate prank on Sebastian.”

Chris sighed and then smiled wickedly.

“What are you gonna do?”

“A lot, so you better write this down.”

-Time skip-

After telling Chris everything you were gonna do, you two disappeared to the store. You grabbed about 37 squeaker toys, hot glue and a glue gun, and a whoopee cushion. Chris chuckled to himself and asked you.

“When are we gonna do this?”

“Before he goes on set so they’ll get everything on camera. Hopefully everything goes on the gag reel.”

Chris shook his head and scolded.

“You are so evil, (y/n).”

“Nah, it’s just payback for the elastic.”

Chris chuckled at the memory and you two quickly got to set, telling everyone what you were gonna do. You went up to the crew that was in charge of making the metal arm and asked them, holding up the squeakers that you and Chris cut from the toys and the glue.

“Can we prank Sebastian?”

The crew started laughing and nodded. You quickly set to work, Chris handing you squeakers as you lifted the plates of the arm and gluing the squeakers to the arm.

“Now he’ll squeak each time he moves! Tell him not to move the arm until the camera’s start rolling ok?”

The crew nodded and you and Chris ran from the trailer. You ran into your trailer and busted out laughing with Chris. Chris looked at you and whispered as Sebastian walked by, clad in his costume.

“Wanna sneak over to the set so we can put the whoopee cushion on the chair?”

You nodded and did just that. Sebastian walked on set, holding the arm stiff and the camera’s started rolling after a moment. You had Chris hold his hand over your mouth so you wouldn’t laugh. Sebastian sat on the chair and the whoopee let out the loudest and longest fake fart you ever heard. Seb’s jaw dropped and everyone started dying of laughter. You and Chris were rolling and Sebastian yelled, moving his arm. The arm started to squeak, making you laugh harder. Sebastian started laughing himself and shook his head, putting his hands up, one squeaking.

“Alright, alright. You got me, ok?”

You and Chris sat up, still chuckling and you asked.

“Wow, Sebastian. Was dinner a little too much for you?”

Everyone started laughing and Sebastian flipped you off with the metal arm, the finger squeaking and you rolled, slapping the ground as you and Chris laughed. Yeah, it was a good scene on the gag reel.


	96. Fear The Beard (Chris Evans)

Chris Evans x reader

Request: Can you do a Chris story where he gives the reader beard burn?

—

A/n: I’m going to use scenario that happened to me because I HAVE HAD BEARD BURN BEFORE. #FEARTHEBEARD

—

Genre: Humor, Friendship

Rated: Everyone

Warning: swearing, beard burn

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagine

—

You were sitting in circle with your friends, having a picnic on a sunny afternoon in the park. You were sitting in between your buddies Sebastian Stan and your other buddy Chris Evans. You were looking at Chris with a ‘wtf’ expression and you two giggled. Chris suddenly sighed and looked over at you.

“You know, remember all the times you’ve made fun of me because we act like sister and brother?”

You gave a smug grin and the avengers cast and Sebastian looked over at you two.

“Hell yeah.”

Chris sighed again and stated.

“I want to give you a hug.”

You shot him a suspicious look and asked.

“Uh…why?”

He shrugged and explained with a cute and small smile.

“Well, I actually appreciate all the times you’ve made fun of me because it symbolizes our friendship and you’re my best friend.”

You gasped and cooed

“Aw, Chris! You are so sweet, oh my god!”

You wrapped your arms around him, smiling and Chris embraced you. You immediately stopped smiling when you felt his grip tighten really tight and thought to yourself.

_‘I have made a mistake.’_

Chris pressed his chin and jaw right on the juncture of your jaw and neck and started to rub his beard on your skin. You screamed and tried to get out of his grasp, the feeling of the sharp hairs hurting your skin. Everyone started laughing and Sebastian started videotaping it on his phone. You fell over, Chris still holding onto you and giving you beard burn.

“MERCY! MERCY! OH GOD, IT HURTS!”

You tried to kick him and Chris yelled.

“Seb, hold her legs so she can’t kick my nuts!”

Sebastian rolled his eyes and you yelled.

“Mercy! Mercy! Chris, FUCKING MERCY!”

Chris sped up and you clenched your teeth. After about another ten minutes, he let you go and admired the red burn on your neck and jaw. You glared at him and punched him square in the jaw. He yelled out, falling forward and holding his jaw. You walked away, flipping him off and vowed to never hug men with beards again. Chris yelled after you.

“No! Wait! Fuck, shit, mother-fucker.”

You stalked off faster, fists clenched and winced at the burn. That was going to leave a mark for a week.


	97. These Hands of Mine (Chris Evans)

Chris Evans x reader

Imagine: you are Chris Evans wife and are apart of the avengers cast

—-

A/n: Dude, Chris has got some beautiful eyelashes. Has anyone else noticed that?  Why does everyone else seem to be so majestic while i’m a lil potato stuck on a train?????

—

Genre: Romance, Humor

Rated: Everyone

Warning: swearing

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

You were sitting in your husbands lap, back to his chest, messing around with his hands. You were exhausted and the scene that your friends were shooting was the last one before everyone got to relax. You looked down at Chris’s hands and traced the veins and lines, Chris watching from behind you. You smiled softly when Chris started to sing into your neck. He was singing nothing in particular and you laughed when he sang. _’ain’t nobody gonna steal my woman, or i’ll sock it right to them’_ You both giggled and Robert looked over at you two.

“Uh, someone separate these two please. Too much cuteness might melt my face off and i need my face.”

Scarlett looked over and rolled her eyes at Robert.

“Leave the two alone, Robert. They’re just responding to mating season. It is spring.”

You laughed and replied to her comment with ‘Meow’. Hemsworth shook his head and face-palmed, a small smile on his face while he muttered.

“God save us all.”

chris and you giggled and Chris whispered in your ear.

“Woof.”

You laughed and turned your head to him, kissing him softly. Before he could react, you pulled away and Chris huffed.

“That was so unfair on so many levels.”

You shrugged and started playing his hand again. You froze when Mark stated, trying to keep a straight face.

“I’m surprised they’re not fucking like bunnies though if it’s mating season.”

You retorted.

“Because we’re not bunnies. We’re cat-dog. Mewoof.”

Everyone chuckled and Chris pulled his hands away. You gasped and pouted, crossing your arms.

“Give me a real kiss and I’ll give my hands back.”

You turned to him and narrowed your eyes. Chris just grinned at you and you kissed him, his hands returning to your hips slowly. Robert made gagging noises and Tom just rolled his eyes at Robert, hitting the back of his head.


	98. Wise Guy (Chris Evans)

Chris Evans x reader

Request:  Can you a write. story where Chris’ mom and/or dad don’t really like you but they take Chris to get his wisdom teeth out and whilst he is under the influence of the laughing gas he becomes extremely candid with his parents about how much he loves you. Where he gives all the reasons that you make him happy and all that fluffy goodness. 💟

—

A/n: sorry this is late. I’m really overwhelmed with everyone’s requests right now so I apologize!

—

Genre:  Romance, Fluff, slight angst

Rated: Everyone

Warning: Swearing, descriptive content, Fluff

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

You and Chris have been dating for a long time, about three years actually. Your relationship was steady, the love was fun, the sex was great. But there was one issue that the both of you knew about but could do nothing about it. His mother did not like you. You didn’t understand why but every time you were invited to his parents’ house, his mother was very cold towards you. You remember Chris’s dad inviting you over for Thanksgiving and his mother had just scoffed. You learned to ignore the smart ass comments, the dirty looks and went on with your relationship.

Lately, Chris had been having really bad toothaches that even Orajel didn’t work that well. You had scheduled an appointment with a dentist (that wasn’t Chris’s dad, much to Chris’s disappointment) and then had gotten a call from your job saying that you were needed in Seattle for a huge photo shoot that required your photography skills.  Chris was still asleep when you had left that morning but didn’t leave until you left Chris a letter, breakfast, and had set out his list of errands he had to run that he made the day before.  You drove off, sighing as you started to miss Chris already.

-WITH CHRIS-

Chris had woken up at the sound of the car driving out of the garage and looked over, not seeing his girlfriend in the bed, cuddling his back, and frowned. He then shook his head as he remembered his girlfriend telling him about the call from Seattle. He got up and ran a hand through his hair, smoothing it out a bit and saw a piece of paper on the nightstand on his side of the bed.  He opened up the piece of paper and read it quietly.

_Dear Chris,_

_Sorry I left without saying bye. I just didn’t want to wake you up because you looked really peaceful (ewe, that was so cliché) I left your list on the counter and there are blueberry muffins in the oven, freshly made. I love you and I hope you enjoy my million dollar muffins. Have a good time at the dentist, meatball :P_

_Sincerely, your girl with a couple of loose screws_

_(Y/n)_

Chris laughed out at the farewell and sniffed, smelling said muffins. He stretched and then groaned, rubbing his jaw as the pain of a toothache started to throb through his mouth. Chris decided to eat a muffin, painfully mind you. He wasn’t gonna miss out on those muffins.

-Time skip-

After painfully eating the muffins then brushing his teeth, Chris called up his parents and asked them if they could go to the dentist with him. They agreed and all three of them went to the Dentist.  After Chris filled out the form and gave it to the receptionist, the dentist called his name and the trio went into the designated room.

“Hello, Mr. Evans, how are you doing today?”

Chris answered.

“I’m in pain, other than that, I’m ok.”

The dentist chuckled and asked.

“I’m sorry to hear that you’re in pain. Where does it hurt?”

Chris pointed to the back of his jaw and the dentist checked his mouth. The woman frowned and observed.

“It seems that your wisdom teeth are starting to push up against your molars. We might have to take them out. I might be able to move them straight and then fill them so they grow correctly.”

Chris sighed and gave thumbs up. Chris’s mom asked.

“Are you going to give him nitrous?”

The dentist nodded and Chris thought to himself.

_‘I am going to embarrass myself…’_

“Bring it.”

-Time skip to after-

Chris was in back seat with his mom, curled up into a ball while snuggling into his mother’s side and was crying.

“I want my baby.”

Mrs. Evans asked her son, chuckling a bit.

“Who’s your baby?”

“(Y/n)! I want my baby…how dare she leave me here to fend for myself while photographing hot men in Seattle!”

Chris’s dad snorted in the driver seat and Chris yelled out, crying harder when his mother rolled her eyes.

“Do you even know how much I love that idiot?!”

Mr. Evans asked, chuckling a bit.

“How much do you love her?”

Chris got a dreamy look in his eyes as he started talking, giggling like a school girl.

‘S-she makes me feel like I don’t have to worry about anything at all. She makes me muffins, writes me sweet letters, and she’s so beautiful!”

He started crying again.

“She makes me f-feel like I don’t h-have to pr-prove anything t-to anyone! She’s just so-so gorgeous and I wanna marry that dorky idiot!”

Mr. Evans was giving his wife a smug grin. Mr. Evans always held a soft spot for you even though he knew his wife didn’t really like you. Mrs. Evans was looking down and Chris yelled out.

“I wanna have her babies!”

His parents busted out laughing and Chris cried/yelled.

“I-it’s not f-funny!”

Mrs. Evans sighed and stated to herself quietly.

“Whatever makes you happy son.”


	99. Savior (Chris Evans)

Chris Evans x reader

Request:  Hi can I request a Chris x reader where he pulls the reader out of the way of getting hit by a bus or something and then they faint in his arms so he looks after them until they wake up but then ends up falling in love with them too?

—

A/n: oh my god. Lol

—

Genre: Romance, Humor

Rated: Everyone

Warning:  Swearing, teasing

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

You were positive the weather hated you. It was super sunny in Boston but the moment you stepped outside, thunder had crackled. You grumbled and took out your umbrella as it started to rain, the droplets beating on the fabric like a drum. You lived in the suburbs of Boston, your little house right at the edge of the city. You were happy in your two-story home, the sun always shined right into your house making it very bright.

You had moved into the house after you turned 18, taking it upon yourself to get a job as a news reporter and a newspaper editor. You were just crossing the street when the green man came upon the sign when you heard tires screeching. You gasped; looking up then felt something run into you, knocking you out of the way of the car. After the tackle, the car kept going and cars ran into it. The person that had saved you wriggled from underneath you and asked, pulling you up.

“Holy shit, are you ok?”

You looked to see Chris Evans, his blue eyes wide and looking over you to make sure you were ok. You couldn’t take the stress and fainted, his arms catching you and he murmured.

“Shit.”

-Time skip-

-Chris’s POV-

I had picked up the woman and carried her to my house before anybody could recognize me or they crowded around her. When I got to my house, I set her down on the couch and noticed a couple scratched on her arm and grimaced.

‘Good thing I saw it and got to her before she could have been injured badly or even killed.’

I thought to myself. I grabbed some band-aids, peroxide, and cotton balls, juggling the stuff around and set them on my coffee table. I looked over the woman for a second. She seemed to be in her late twenties, early thirties; (h/l) (H/c) hair spilling over her shoulders and (s/c) skin. I remember she had (e/c) eyes and sighed. Sitting in front of her, I opened the peroxide, coating a cotton ball with the liquid and bit my lip.

‘Please, do not wake up and punch me…’

I gently dabbed the peroxide on the scratches, the woman’s breathing picking up and she flinched, her eyebrows furrowing into an expression of discomfort. I put the band-aid on the bubbling liquid and got up, picking up the supplies and putting them away. When I came back, the woman was up and looking around, eyes wide and I rushed hands up in surrender.

“Hey, hey. It’s ok, you’re safe.”

She looked over at me and sat up, looking at the bandage.

“Where am I?”

“You’re at my house. I…took care of you while you were passed out.”

She looked up and asked.

“Passed out? You mean…I fainted?”

I nodded and she face palmed at herself. I chuckled a bit.

-YOUR POV-

I heard him chuckle and blushed at my awkwardness. I looked back up, smiling slightly.

“Thanks for saving me, that was…really nice of you to do.”

He laughed and shrugged.

“Well, I couldn’t let a beautiful woman get hurt now could I? Name’s Chris.”

I blushed a bit and introduced myself, shaking his hand.

“(Y/n). I must say, this is a really nice place you got.”

Chris smiled and thanked me, putting on tea and he looked back at me as I got up.

“Thanks. Are you sure you should be standing? You just woke up from fainting into my arms, you know?”

I looked over at him and shrugged.

“Well, if I fall then at least someone will be here to save me.”

I winked and Chris chuckled, leaning against the counter and he replied, crossing his arms.

“That would be twice in a row.”

I asked, looking into his baby blues.

“What can I do to repay you? I mean, I really do owe you for saving me and I can’t let you use this for blackmail against me.”

Chris gave a laugh and shrugged.

“What do you think would be equal to me saving your life?”

I looked up, thinking and got an outrageous idea. I walked up to him, Chris quirking an eyebrow up and I grabbed the front of his shirt, yanking him down and kissed him, one hand holding the side of his face. I felt him kiss back and when I pulled away, he whispered with a smug twinge in his voice.

“I think you owe me more than that.”


	100. Such A Pain With Rain (Chris Evans)

Chris Evans x Teenage! Best Friend! Reader!

Request: One shot please of ChrisXTeenage! Best Friend! Reader is bffs with Chris (like in the other teenage best friend and Chris one shots) and reader accidentally lets it slip that she has a huge crush on Sebastian Stan, so next time the 3 are together Chris teases the reader and Seb thinks it’s really cute and teases her. Just fluffy!! Thank you so much love your blog so much!! Xx

–

A/n: THIS. THIS IS WHAT I LIVE FOR! TEENAGE READERS BEING BEST FRIENDS WITH CELEBS. YES.

–

Genre: Friendship, Humor, Fluff

Rated: Everyone

Warning: Swearing, fluff, and teasing

–

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines, Captain

–

There was one thing that you always knew that really irked your nerves because you couldn’t tell anybody. You had a crush on Sebastian Stan. Yeah, being a teenager and all, it was hard to not like the guy. Especially when you were a marvels fan and best friends with his co-star Chris Evans. Yeah, that’s right. You, (Y/n) (L/n), were best friends with Chris Evans and all of the other stars of the Avengers and the Captain America trilogy. You don’t really even know how it happened. It just…happened. Just like when you walk into a room and can’t remember why you did? Yeah.

That kind of happened. But this crush wasn’t old. No. It all started when Sebastian came over to you and Chris on the set of the Captain America: The First Avenger. They had to shoot a scene and Sebastian flashed you a friendly smile and  _bam_ , your ovaries were gone. It wasn’t like that all the time but you can still remember the smile, the way his eyes twinkled and-

“Earth to (y/n)!”

You gasped and jumped, looking over at Chris.

“What?!”

Chris laughed and he gave a knowing smile and a wink.

“You were thinking about Sebastian again, weren’t you?”

Your cheeks and ears went red though you glared and protested.

“I was not! I was thinking about the new CA movie you’re gonna do. Civil War is gonna break me, I swear.”

“Because Bucky has more screen time?”

“Chris!”

He laughed hard, slapping his knee and Chris teased, his blue eyes shining in delight at the knowledge of knowing that you had a huge crush on Sebastian.

“You are so in too deep. My god, just watching you turn red makes my day.”

By now, you could have been mistaken for a tomato…or even a lobster. You couldn’t decide.

“Chris, stop teasing me!”

“But it’s fun!”

“So is kicking your nuts in.”

Chris huffed but still smiled. You had accidentally let it slip that you had a crush on Sebastian whenever they had gotten done with a new scene for civil war. Sebastian had taken his shirt off and if it wasn’t obvious that you were checking him out, then the drool running down your face did it. You had muttered that Sebastian had a nice body and a really cute butt, and Chris was hollering with laughter.

Not even realizing you said it out loud; you had turned red and then hid your face when Sebastian looked over, a look of amusement and wonder in his eyes. Now, you were sitting on the couch with Chris, one week later.

“Oh by the way, Sebastian is coming over today to hand with us and then play beer pong.”

You stayed still for a moment before it really sunk in. Eyes going wide, you looked over at Chris and said in a low tone.

“You didn’t.”

“Oh, I did.”

“You’re such an ass!”

Chris laughed and replied.

“Well, you can’t leave the poor guy just fucking hanging there! Tell him!”

“No! Don’t you know how weird and awkward it would be?!”

I gave Chris and exasperated look.

“I think Sebastian would be flattered, in all honesty.”

“I think he would be disgusted.”

Just then, the doorbell rang and Chris smirked while I groaned and hid my face in a pillow. Chris shot up, opening the door and he smiled wide.

“Hey!”

Sebastian came in, smiling and he waved to you, smiling brightly. You waved back shyly and glared at Chris when he made a kissy face at you.

‘I’m gonna kill that fucking boy, I swear.’

“Hey (y/n)!”

“…hey Sebby.”

He sat down beside you on your left while Chris reclaimed his spot on your right. Sebastian asked you, not looking at Chris.

“What are we watching?”

You were able to get the image of his lips out of your mind for a second and replied, grabbing the first CA.

“We’re gonna watch the first two Captain America’s and then we’re gonna play beer pong.”

Sebastian nodded and Chris sassed.

“You just want to watch Captain America so you can drool over Sebastian.”

“Chris!”

He snorted and Sebastian gave a questioning look towards you two. Chris started to make kissy faces and you threw the pillow at him, yelling.

“Would you stop?! He’s sitting right there!”

That’s when it clicked in Sebastian’s head. You had a crush on him.

“That’s adorable.”

Sebastian commented, smiling wide. Chris grinned in triumph while you gave Sebastian a horrified look.

“What?! No its not! Do you know how awkward it is gonna be to be around you? Like, I’m not gonna be able to function with my daily life because of this and now that you know, because Chris is a fucking asshole who can shove a dick up his ass, I’m gonna die and oh my god, I need to crawl under a rock.”

Sebastian was laughing with Chris and Sebastian replied, kneeling beside you and ruffling your hair.

“I’m more flattered than anything,  _Dragoste_.”

_‘Shit, he spoke in Romanian. Let me die. Softly. Slowly.’_

“I told you so!”

Chris yelled and you sighed, asking softly.

“You don’t think it’s weird that your potential best friend likes you?”

“Eh, just a little. But I promise it’s very flattering to know.”

I smiled a bit and he hugged me.

All was well.


	101. Idiot (Steve Rogers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was also part of the sentence challenge!

**“I’m not letting you sacrifice yourself to save me!”**

**“It’s not your choice to make!”**

Steve Rogers x Agent! Reader

—

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Rated: Everyone

Warning: swearing

—-

You were still on the helicarrier when the other two started shooting at it. Your earpiece had come off, and you were shot in the leg. You heard yelling from where the microchips were and you limped to the room. You saw Steve and quickly ran to him.

“Steve, look out!”

You pressed him up against the wall and Steve gasped. 

“(Y/n)! What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be with Natasha!”

You pointed to your leg and Steve’s eyes widened. You chuckled darkly and stated, grabbing the chip from him.

“You handle Bucky, I’ll get the chip in the computer.”

Steve just stared after your running form. You cried out when a bullet hit your leg and you fell. Getting back up, you clipped in the chip.

“Steve! I got-”

Something slammed your face into the metal and a metal arm put you in a headlock. You wheezed for air and Steves eyes widened. 

“Let her go, Bucky.”

“No. No!”

You just smiled sadly and Steve looked at you.

“I’ll be fine Steve.”

Steve got your drift and yelled. 

“I’m not letting you sacrifice yourself to save me! No!”

You yelled, stomping on Buck’s foot and pushing him over the broken railing, his hand dragging you with him.

“It’s not your choice to make!”

Steve yelled, running after you. 

“(Y/n)! No!”

His hand grasped yours and you looked up at him. Natasha called into his ear.

“We have him in custody.”

You stated.

“I knew you would save me either way.”

“You’re an idiot! What were you thinking?!”

“But I’m your idiot, right?”

Steve smiled and shook his head.

“Of course.”


	102. Lipstick (Steve Rogers)

Steve Rogers x Reader

 **Imagine** : Your first kiss with Steve

—-

A/n: bluuuuuuurrrrrrg ajalsnapapwwgahk

—-

Genre: Romance, Fluff

Rated: Everyone

Warning: IT’S SO FLUFFEH, flustered Steve lol

—-

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—-

You and Steve were sitting in the dining room, eating a special dinner he had cooked up for you. The table had the classic two candles, a vase with a rose, and the ham to the side. You were wearing a blood red evening gown with no straps and a sweetheart neckline, showing just the right amount of cleavage. Steve was wearing a black tux with a little rose pinned to the left breast. You said, setting aside your empty plate and taking Steve’s hands in yours.

“This was so wonderful Steve. Thank you so much.”

Steve blushed and held your hands tightly. He smiled and replied.

“Well, we’ve been dating for a couple months now and I wanted to do something nice for you.”

You smiled and stood up, putting a record full of love songs in the record machine and asked, holding your hand out for him to take.

“Dance with me?”

Steve smiled and took your hand, standing up. He put his hand on your waist, your hand on his shoulder and started to sway to the love song. You asked.

“So, did girls back in the day ask for a dance?”

“Normally the men did but it was an occasion for a woman to ask.”

You smiled and twirled in his arms. Steve chuckled and you mustered up the courage to stand up on your tippy-toes and press a kiss onto his lips. Steve blushed and kissed you back, your swaying slowing to nothing. You pulled away and pressed a kiss to his cheek and said.

“Thank you for this night.”

Steve smiled shyly and blushed more. You chuckled and said.

“You have lipstick on your lips and cheek. I must say, dark red is totally your color.”

His ears turned red and he whispered, smiling and shaking his head.

“(Y/n).”

You giggled. 


	103. Asgardian Love (Steve Rogers)

Steve Rogers x reader

Request: Okay hi, can you do a one-shot where you are an Asgardian and sister to Thor when you fall in love with Steve and have his child?

—

A/n: I didn’t know exactly how you wanted this to go down so I kind of made this a choppily. Sorry!

Genre: Romance, humor

Rated: everyone

Warning: swearing, fluff

—-

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

You were a warrior on Asgard who had skills equivalent to Thor’s. The reason being you were his younger sister. You were (y/n) Odinson, the only daughter of Odin and Frigga. You were the princess of Asgard but the wildest out of Loki and Thor. You often got into trouble because you were a tomboy, as the Midgardians could themselves. You always wanted to get into fights with the other men and never went anywhere without either of your brothers.

When Thor had asked you if you wanted to go to Earth with him, you had happily agreed. You were with Thor, walking through a hallway to a huge lounge room. There were a lot of men and a woman there having fun. Thor clapped his hands and declared in his booming voice.

“Brothers, Sister. I want you to meet someone!”

The people looked up and their eyes landed on you. You looked at Thor and he gave you an encouraging smile. One man with dark hair slicked back and a goatee sassed.

“Wow, Lightning Bolt. There are more of you? The world is ending already.”

You glared at the man and a blonde haired man scolded.

“Tony!”

The man, Tony just rolled his eyes and you scoffed.

“I could say the same about you. You are so puny and tiny. You would be too easy of a challenge considering I could just crush you either way.”

Thor grinned and you looked away. A red-haired woman smiled at you politely and introduced.

“Hello, my name is Natasha. May I ask who you are?”

You smiled.

“Hello. My name is (Y/n) Odinson, daughter of Odin and Frigga. Thor is my big brother.”

The woman named Natasha smiled and the blonde haired man nodded towards you.

“Steve Rogers, Ma’am.”

You smiled at him and asked, recollecting the tales your brother told you about this man.

“You must be the one they call Captain America.”

He gave a polite smile and nodded. A man wearing a black armored suit waved at you and Natasha introduced you to everyone.

“That’s Clint. This man right here is Bruce. You already met Tony.”

Tony scoffed and walked off. You observed and sassed.

“That man reeks of ego and stupidity.”

Everyone started laughing and you blushed a bit. You caught the blue gaze of Steve and he gave you a lopsided grin, making you blush and look down.

-Timeskip to three years later because I’m lazy-

It had been three years since you had been introduced to the Avengers. You had gotten the hang of technology and had fallen for the patriotic man. Tony had finally lightened up to you, showing you how certain things worked alongside Bruce. Natasha and Clint quickly became your friends and you could be seen with them if you weren’t with Tony or Steve. Steve. You had to smile at the thought of him.

You two had quickly fallen for each other, Steve admiring your strength and determination while you admired his sense of justice. You two started dating after asking for Thor’s blessing about a year later. Thor was protective but trusted that Steve wouldn’t put you in harm’s way. You gasped when you felt a kick from your swollen tummy. Yeah, you read right. You were pregnant with Steve’s child.

You had gotten pregnant about six months ago and Steve had been so excited when he heard the news. When you told the rest of the Avengers, your brother had widened his eyes, then gave the ‘big brother talk’ to Steve. You chuckled at the memory and Steve asked from your stomach.

“What’s so funny, love?”

You smiled down at him and explained.

“I am remembering when Big brother talked to you about me and our child.”

Steve grimaced and chuckled sheepishly.

“I thought he was going to electrocute me with Mjölnir.”

You giggled and promised, running a hand through Steve’s hair.

“Oh, love. Thor wouldn’t do that to me. He loves you as his own brother, I will tell you that. You have nothing to worry about.”

Steve smiled and nodded, kissing your pregnant belly.

“Good. I’d hate to have to leave this behind.”


	104. Overprotective (Steve Rogers)

Steve Rogers x reader

Request: Steve x reader where you are part of the Avengers and he is overprotective with you because he loves you in secret and one day you get hurt in battle and confess you his feelings being cute and fluffy? 💜💜 love your blog so much!!!

—

A/n: sorry this is a little bit later than expected.  Aw thank you so much. I hope you don’t mind me making the reader Clint’s sister and just like him only she’s called ‘Phoenix’ (ik there is already a superhero called this but fuck them. You’re awesome.)

—

Genre: Romance, Fluff

Rated: everyone

Warning: swearing, injured reader, fluff

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

You bounded along the rooftops, bow shooting at the many HYDRA agents that bounded after you. You saw your brother struggling and jumped on a lower roof and took aim at the three enemies. You shot all three of them after notching three arrows expertly. Clint looked over at you and gave you a smile. You smirked but then cried out when someone shot you. You growled and shot them in the eye before looking at your arm.

You shook your head and spied Steve looking up at you. You nodded towards him and then started running along the rooftops, Clint following at the same pace, looking over at you occasionally. You dropped to a lower roof, rolling and fell to the ground. Steve caught you and you gave him a smirk.

“Thanks, Cap’n.”

He nodded and let you on your feet, hovering over you as you two ran to the quinjet.  He threw his shield at your targets and you noticed how overprotective he was of you. Unfortunately, he didn’t’ notice the guy behind you and you screamed out when you got shot in the back. Clint spun around and Steve yelled out, throwing his shield at the agent and decapitated the man. You grunted when Steve kneeled beside you and picked you up. Clint was wide-eyed and held your hand as Steve sat down with you, patting your cheek when your eyes started to flutter.

“Stay with me, dame. We’re gonna get you home soon.”

You nodded and coughed, squeezing Clint’s hand and Steve watched you with worried eyes. Clint walked away, saying he was gonna get some water and bandages. You looked up at Steve and whispered, holding a hand to his cheek.

“Cap’n…I fucked up.”

Steve shook his head and chuckled a bit. He whispered.

“No. You did excellent, (nickname you think Steve would give you).”

You chuckled and felt a tear escape. Steve wiped it away, his own lip quivering. You whispered.

“Steve…I-if I don’t make it…will you…will you burn my body and…s-spread my ashes…in the wind…at sunset?”

Steve cried a little and nodded, holding you close. Clint came back and helped you sit up, you wincing and Clint apologizing.

“Sorry, little bird. But I gotta patch you up…”

He trailed off and you nodded. Steve held your hands and you looked into his eyes as Clint set to work. You cried out when he picked out the four bullets and bandaged you as fast but gentle as possible. Steve rest his forehead against yours, whispering sweet nothings as you and him stared into each other’s eyes.  Steve mustered up the courage to say those three little words just so he could look back and feel proud that he got them out if you didn’t make it.

“I love you, Phoenix.”

You were to exhausted to say anything back so you brought your hands to his face. Your hands found his cheeks and you kissed his lips softly. Steve was shocked but kissed back. You fell limp as you were kissing him, the pain too much. Steve held you and Clint glared at Steve, saying.

“If you break her heart then I’m breaking your face, got it?”

Steve nodded and Clint nodded.

“Good. I trust you.”

Steve sighed and held you, rubbing your back carefully as you slept against him. If it was two cents worth, he would wish for you two to become immortal so he could spend eternity with you.


	105. Jealousy Is the Key (Steve Roger)

Steve Rogers x reader

Request:  Can you make a Steve x reader where he tells Bucky his feelings for you but he is too shy and Bucky flirts with you to jealous Steve and he is force to tell you his feelings? :3

—

Genre: Romance

Rated: Everyone

Warning: swearing, jealous Steve

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

Steve was a blushing mess sitting in front of his best friend who had a smirk on his face. Steve was confessing his feelings for you to Bucky and just couldn’t get the words out of his mouth.

“B-Bucky, I just-“

“You have a crush on someone, don’t you?”

Steve’s blue gaze shot up to Bucky’s, a smug smile gracing the ex-assassins lips.  Steve just nodded and Bucky feigned a look of shock and fake-fainted, a hand to his forehead.

“Oh my god, it’s the end of the world.”

Steve’s blush deepened and Steve grumbled, Bucky chuckling lowly.

“S-shut up, Buck. This is serious. I really like (y/n).”

Steve’s eyes widened and Bucky exclaimed.

“You like  _her_?”

Steve nodded and Bucky grinned.

“You should talk to her, punk.”

“I  _am trying_ , jerk.”

Bucky snickered and Steve rolled his eyes.

-Time skip-

Bucky had taken it to himself to get Steve jealous enough to talk to you and ask you out. Bucky knew Steve would be pissed at him but knew that this would be the best way since the little shit wouldn’t get the courage himself.

“Hey, doll-face.”

Bucky greeted you, slipping onto the couch right beside you. Steve looked over at Bucky and frowned from his spot at the island. Steve was drawing you reading secretly and Bucky slipped his arm around you.

“Whatcha reading, cutie?”

Your cheeks flared at the compliment and Steve tensed in his seat. You answered a bit.

“’The _Mortal Instruments: City of Bones.’_  ”

Bucky nodded and supposed.

“Sounds like a good book, doll.”

Bucky noticed that he wasn’t getting anywhere so he put on a flirty grin and a hand on your thigh. You felt a blush crawl onto your face and Bucky’s hand started to very slowly dance its way up. Steve shot out of your seat, asking kind of loudly.

“(Y/n), can we talk, real quick?”

Bucky internally cheered. You nodded and shot up from the couch, following Steve to the hallway outside of the lounge.

-WITH STEVE-

Steve pushed you up against the door when it closed and kissed you, his hands on either side of your face, thumbs caressing your cheekbones. You were shocked but melted into the kiss, your hands resting on his chest. Steve pulled away slowly and whispered.

“I really, really like you…”

You blushed and admitted.

“I like you too Steve.”

Steve gave a smile and asked, his blue eyes lighting up with joy.

“Really?”

You blushed, nodded, and looked down at the ground, fidgeting your feet. Steve’s index finger slipped under your chin, lifting your face and you looked at him. He gently grabbed your chin with his thumb and index finger and kissed you, his right arm resting on the door beside your head. You kissed him back and he asked.

“Do you want to go on a date with me sometime?”

You smiled and nodded, hugging him. Steve smiled and hugged you to him and saw Bucky dancing in victory. Steve rolled his eyes but smiled.

_‘Thanks, Bucky.’_


	106. Hakuna Matata (Steve Rogers)

Steve x Reader

Request: can you do a one shot where Steve and you are watching a movie together and fall asleep on the couch and the avengers (Nat and Tony) find you in the morning (cuddled up) and think it’s really sweet and taking a picture. Really fluffy *^O^*

—

A/n: ahhhh so cute. Yesh. Oh my god, none of you will understand how much I love the theme song to Cinderella.

—

Genre: romance, Fluff, humor

Rated: Everyone

Warning: Fluff, swearing, romance

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

You and Steve were currently sitting on Tony’s couch on his floor, binge Disney movies and having Disney sing-a-longs with each other. Currently, you were watching Disney sing-a-longs, Steve and you singing the theme song  _A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes._ You two were dancing around and the song changed. You two grinned at each other.

“Want to dance to one more song while singing at the top of our lungs?”

Steve grinned.

“As long as you get o keep dancing like that.”

You laughed and continued dancing to  _Be Prepared_  and you two started to tango. After a couple of twirls and dips and head turns and laughs, you two fell onto the couch. Panting and exhausted from dancing around. You and Steve looked at each other and you started laughing again. Steve dragged you into his side and you held him with one arm. Slowly, both of you fell asleep, holding each other as the sing-along played on.

-IN THE MORNING-

“Oh my god, isn’t this cute?”

As  _Circle of Life_  from  _Lion King_  played, Natasha and Tony stood in front of the two sleeping lovers.  Tony whispered.

“I would be mad at them for sleeping on my couch but considering that Disney sing-a-longs are playing and they are currently cuddling, I am not. In actuality, I’m trying to  _not_  scream like a pathetic fanboy.”

Nat grinned and took out her camera, turning off the flash and then snapped a picture. Tony took out his phone, took a picture of Steve cuddling into (y/n), his right leg swung over her hip as his arms hugged her head to his chest. His nose was buried into her hair and (y/n) had her arms wrapped around him tightly.  Tony whispered to Nat as he typed.

“Hey look, guys, the Star Spangled Man with a Plan and (y/n) and reenacting a koala bear tree hugging. Figure out who the KB is yet?”

Nat looked over and asked.

“You’re posting that on twitter, aren’t you?”

Tony gave an evil smirk, tapping _tweet_ and stated.

“Oh no, now why would I do that to my two best friends?”

“You little son of a bitch.”

Nat scolded, a smile on her face as she took out her own phone and took a picture. They froze when Steve started to move then ninja jumped behind the couch to avoid being seen. When they heard the movements stop, they looked over the couch to see Steve had pulled (y/n) even closer and now had both of his legs wrapped around her. Tony asked.

“I wonder if Cap’s flagpole is drilling a hole into (y/n)’s post.”

Nat looked over at Tony and asked.

“Are you referring to Steve’s dick and (y/n)’s tummy?”

Tony nodded nonchalantly and both of them froze when Steve said.

“Yes it is and it feels good. Now, if you two wake up this angel, I’m suspending you both from work for three weeks then making you clean  _every single window_ of this tower with a toothbrush and you are going to fucking  _like it_.”

Tony was dumbstruck as he stammered.

“D-Did…did cap just swear?”

Nat was already running down the hall and Tony yelped, running after.

“Don’t leave me here! What happened to no one gets left behind?!”


	107. Tied Up in Knots (Steve Rogers)

Steve Rogers x Reader

Request:  Hi can I please request a Steve x reader one-shot where people underestimate Steve’s abilities to tie a cherry stem with his tongue but he’s actually the best at it??

–

A/n: OH HELLO YOU NAUGHTY LITTLE YOU. XD My god, this should be a thing. An actual thing. SHUT UP AND TAKE MY MONEY. Put it in the moviesssssss.

–

Genre: Humor, Friendship

Rated: Everyone

Warning: Swearing, crude humor, fluff

–

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

–

It wasn’t really that often that Steve got challenged or underestimated. However, when Steve did, he came back hard with a kick. It was funny to watch him prove people wrong, the look on people’s faces worthy enough to be memes on the internet. So when Tony and the other Avengers bet that Steve couldn’t tie a cherry stem with his tongue, Steve was ready. You didn’t even know if he could do it or not since it wasn’t a subject that was brought up between you and him. You were all sitting in the lounge area of the Avengers Tower, having a small little party with the others when Tony brought out the cherries, cherry juice, vodka, and sprites to have you make your amazing Shirley Temples. Tony was begging to have a contest on who can tie a cherry stem the fastest and everyone opted out.

Then, Tony had sassed the Captain, saying.  _‘I bet that old geezer can’t even tie one.’_  You remember the look on Steve’s face. He had smirked a bit and his blue eyes lightened a bit and it was like his whole being filled with an  _‘Oh really? Watch this’_  aura. Bucky had rolled his eyes but nonetheless smiled and you chuckled a bit, making the drinks for everyone.  Steve came beside you, standing at the counter and he asked politely, the look in his eyes telling you that if he did this, there was gonna be a lot of fun later.

“May I take a cherry?”

You smiled and winked.

“Only if I can get the actual cherry.”

Steve smiled and took a cherry, letting you take the actual cherry and he plucked the stem from it. He then looked to Tony and challenged.

“If I can tie this cherry stem, you have to do as I say for three days.”

“And if you don’t?”

Tony had asked, giving a slight smirk, crossing his arms.

“I’ll do what you say for three days.”

Steve replied, sincerity but also smugness in his eyes. However, Tony bargained for one more day, nodding once.

“Four.”

“Deal.”

‘Steve, what are you doing?’

You thought to yourself, watching. Steve put the stem in his mouth and about thirty seconds later, he plucked the stem from his mouth and jaws in the room dropped. The stem was tied in a knot, right at the middle and Tony cursed. Tony then challenged.

“Alright, that’s good. Took you way longer though. I’m the best and fastest at tying cherry stems with my mouth. I have practice on girls a lot so.”

You rolled your eyes and replied.

“Tony, the only thing that you’re best at is getting your dick tied up in a knot.”

Every person in the room burst with laughter and Tony just shook his head, rolling his eyes.

“That’s good, but you’re the only one who can tie me up in knots.”

He winked and you deadpanned.

“Sorry, I prefer the more patriotic side of things.”

Bucky muttered under his breath, a smile on his lips while Steve’s face flushed a bit.

“Holy shit, he’s finally getting some. Took you long enough, punk.”

“Shut up, jerk.”

He huffed and then Steve took another cherry and let you bite off the fruit part. Handing out the drinks to everyone, Clint and Natasha smiled at you and you smiled back friendly.

“Tony, are you sure about this? Steve seems awfully confident about this.”

Natasha asked as you gave Sam, Thor, Bruce, Rhodey, Bucky, Wanda, and Pietro their drinks.  Wanda replied, her accent thick.

“Yes, I vonder if you actually think you can vin this bet. It does seem the captain is very confident vith this bet.”

Tony replied, straightening his posture.

“Fastest person to tie the cherry in a perfect knot wins. (y/n), would you kindly count us off after I give the next set of prizes for the winner?”

“Whatever, Iron Baby.”

Tony smirked a bit at Steve.

“If I win this, I get to have (y/n) with me for three whole days-“

“-If I win, you have to wear a hello kitty version of your suit and then roller skate naked down the highway, in public, while screaming ‘I love Captain America’.”

Everyone snorted and you watched carefully.

“On your mark, get set…go!”

Stems went flying into their mouths. Steve kept a straight face while he tied his and Tony was determined, brow furrowed in concentration. Then, as if God was hearing someone’s prayer, out came the stem in Steve’s mouth. Tony’s jaw dropped, the half-completed stem whipping into its original form as it fell. Everyone around the room was freaking out, Clint laughing hard while Bucky smirked, saying.

“That’s my punk.”

“Not only do you have to do your punishment, looks like I get the girl in the end.”

Steve hugged you to his side and you smiled a bit, saying.

“At least you tried Tony.”

Tony was fuming.

“How the hell!”

Steve explained, rubbing your side gently as you two hugged each other with one arm.

“In my free time, I would eat cherries a lot and I taught myself how to tie a cherry stem-“

He took another cherry, feeding you the fruit and then put the stem in his mouth, tying it in ten seconds flat.

“-and after a while, it’s become a habit.”

Tony stomped out of the room, fuming while muttering.

“Fine. I’ll go make my suit.”

“Put cat ears on the helmet! I want to keep it when you’re done!”

You yelled to tony. He only flipped you off. Steve whispered in your ear.

“I think you’re gonna enjoy my cherry tying skill later.”

You flushed and knew you were in for one hell of a night.


	108. Strongest Wolf (Steve Rogers)

Steve Rogers x Mute! Reader

[Originally posted by tirynsed](https://tmblr.co/ZQgb5t1KOoXb3)

Request:  Your writing is amazing! Can you pretty please write a one shot of the reader as a mute but she’s really talented assassin… One of the best. On a mission with the team the building collapses and she’s stuck under the rubble but can’t call out to the avengers. Steve is frantic but he eventually finds her. Angst you in the middle buy super super fluffy at the end please!! (Y/N) for the reader.

—

A/n: I’ve done a mute reader before and these are so much fun! Thanks for the request and sorry it got filled out so much later!!

—

Genre: Angst, Fluff, Action

Rated: Everyone

Warning: Angst, Fluff, Swearing, Mute reader

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines, Captain

—

Being an Avenger is tough. Being an assassin on the Avengers team is a bit tougher. But what’s really, really tough? Being mute. You had been mute ever since you were born, never making a noise even though your mouth moved to at least try. It had been hard growing up. Seeing everyone you knew speak, being able to hear the words yet you could never say anything. You could make noises like growling, whimpering, and when you did try to talk; you could only make this wispy like sound. It was hard. But you got through it, becoming an assassin for the Germans just like Natasha Romanoff became an assassin for the Russians.

You liked your job. Being silent was your expertise and you used it to advantage. When Nick Fury heard of you and that your level of skill was equivalent to that of Black Widows, he wanted you on the team. You were glad that he had forewarned everyone that you were mute and you had honestly been surprised when Clint Barton, AKA Hawkeye, started to speak to you using sign language.

_‘Hello, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Clint…if you want me to help you with anything, please…ask me.’_

You had teared up and smiled, signing back.

_‘Thank you…You’re the first person to ever really sign to me…this means a lot. Thank you.’_

Clint smiled at you. At first, you thought he would have been stoic and very detached but you were so wrong. The second person to greet you was Natasha and she said hello to you using sign language and you smiled widely, getting excited.

_‘Hello (y/n), I’m honored to meet (SUPERHERO NAME). Your work is very impressive.’_

_‘Well, being silent really does help.’_

She laughed and you smiled. Then, came the famous Tony Stark. You knew he would be a bit harder to take seriously and you were right. He started to speak, not sign to you and you could only bite your lip a bit.

“So, the Voiceless has finally come. Nice to meet you. As you probably already know, I’m Tony Stark. Excuse me; I’ve got work to do.”

You signed, giving a deadpanned look as he walked away.

‘ _Oh Really? I thought your name was ‘pompous ass’.’_

Clint and Natasha snickered and up came Thor, who knelt and kissed your hand, much to your surprise.

“Lady (y/n), it is an honor to meet you. Words will never be the way to express how beautiful you are. I hope your stay here is pleasant.”

You had blushed a bit and smiled widely. What a cheeky little bastard he was, but a handsome one too. After that, you met Bruce. He was able to sign to, which made you happy but then you met the infamous Captain America. Saying Steve Rogers was tall was an understatement. To you? He was a fucking giant. It was a little intimidating to you but you shook his hand, nonetheless.

“Ms. (L/n), a pleasure to meet you. Steve Rogers, at your service…I must apologize but I don’t understand sign language so I’ve asked Clint to help me…that’s why he’s sticking around.”

You nodded, smiling and let his hand go, signing as Clint translated.

_‘Don’t worry, most people don’t really know sign language but I’m sure Clint and I could possibly teach you once I and you become better acquainted. It’s an honor to be able to work with you, sir.’_

Steve smiled and nodded.

“Sounds like a plan.”

Then, red lights went off and Nick called.

“Alright, Avengers. We’ve got an active HYDRA base that needs to be taken out. Suit up and move it!”

We all parted ways and you sighed a bit. Getting on the helicarrier was a bit of a rush and when you dived off to parachute in your black wingsuit, flying into the window up top. Breaking in, you kicked the man in the chair that sat at the controls in the face and then kicked it in again when he hit the floor. Turning on the lights in the place, you concentrated on the cameras and traps, turning off the booby traps and then clicked a message through the walkie talkie to Clint.

_‘All traps are disarmed. Going out to arm the dynamite on the place to blow it to the ground. Ten minutes!’_

You heard Clint say into the thing.

“Guys, Voiceless got everything done. Ten minutes to head out before the place blows.”

“Got it, Hey Star Spangled, think after this we can really see who the best is?”

You rolled your eyes at Tony.

“Not now, Mr. Stark. Focus on your job!”

You jumped out of the suit and into your gear, taking the dynamite and climbing down the side of the base, starting to lace the dynamite all along the bottom and you huffed a bit, hearing Natasha chuckle.

“You alright, V?”

You clicked back you were ok and then clicked your message to Clint.

_‘All lines are secure and ready for detonation. Captain?’_

Almost immediately, Steve said.

“Blow it! Now!”

Clicking the button, you had underestimated a thing and then panicked when it didn’t blow. Going back inside where the first line was, you saw it was cut and there was a HYDRA agent there. He kicked you in the side, making you gasp and you grabbed a chair, swinging it into his knees and he dropped. Grabbing his face, you slammed it into the ground repeatedly, not stopping until blood was all over the floor.

“Voiceless, what’s the hold-up?! Blow it!”

You went to the line and bit your lip. Sparking the line, everything blew and you went flying into the middle of the room. Cracks and windows shattered and everything was falling. You gasped when a piece of the ceiling came down on you and when the lower floors blew; you went down along with the ceiling, which cracked. Your eyes widened and you let out a soundless scream as you went down and the ceiling came with you.

* * *

((STEVE’S POV))

I frowned when I saw everyone but the new recruit.

“Where’s the newbie?”

Clint’s eyes widened and he said.

“She must have gone back inside to redo the bomb when it blew!”

My eyes widened and I went back, running as fast as my superhuman abilities would let me and I called her name, even though I knew she wouldn’t be able to reply. That scared me even more. Running around, I started to take pieces of rock and ceiling off different places and fifteen minutes later, I saw a hand and I gasped. Quickly working to get the rock off of her, I picked her up and my eyes widened when I felt the whole thing vibrate and heard it groan.

Looking around, I started to jump and run, the place starting to fall off the side of the mountain and I widened my eyes when we got onto land, panting a bit and I looked down at the girl in my arms. She ran rubble and dirt on her face, red marks where the ceiling’s edges had been on her skin and I sighed a bit. She looked bad and Bruce immediately started to wrap her wounds, accessing that her wrist was sprained and her ankle had been twisted when the thing came down on her.

“First job and she gets beaten up. Maybe we should have held her back for this one?”

Clint suggested and we could all only silently agree.

* * *

((READER POV))

I groaned as I opened my eyes, though the groan was silent. My body was sore and there was a tight pressure on my wrist and ankle. I looked to see both had been wrapped and realized that I was in a room. I heard someone shift beside me and saw Steve there, in a chair, chin propped in his hand. I poked him and he awoke a bit, immediately looking to me and he asked me.

“Hey, are you ok?”

I made a ‘so-so’ gesture and he sighed.

“I’m so sorry, (Y/n)! If I had known you were in there still, I would have come and got you…I’m sorry.”

You only smiled and nodded, patting his hand and you mouthed to him.

_‘Only the strongest wolf will survive the cuts from the hunters' spear.’_

Steve smiled and he kissed your forehead.

“I’ll let you sleep, alright? Clint will be in here in a bit to help you out and all of that. He’s going to bring you some food and drinks so you can rejuvenate. Are you in pain?”

You shook your head ‘no’ and Steve nodded, smiling a bit. Turning around as he got up, he walked to the door and he looked back, his blue eyes a bit soft but mostly wishing for wellness.

“Get well soon. I apologize once again, (y/n). “

You smiled and waved him off, shaking your head and Steven smiled at you. He walked out and a couple minutes later, Clint walked in with food and you smiled widely. Maybe being an Avenger wouldn’t be as bad as you thought.

After all, only the strongest wolf will survive the cuts from the hunter’s spears, right?


	109. This Means War, Soulmate (Steve Rogers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU!

Steve Rogers x Reader

Request:  Like the above AU but you only get highlights for the dyed color of your soulmate’s hair. If your hair color returns to normal, it means your soulmate has returned to their natural hair color too. Omg with Steve please because how cute would it be p, Steve with ombré hair. :) xx oneshot??

—

a/n: this. This is what I need. OMG IMAGINE BUCKY THOUGH  
(^^^ obviously not ready for Civil War)

—

Genre: Romance, Humor, Family, Friendship, Adventure(??)

Rated: Everyone

Warning: Swearing, teasing Bucky, 

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines, Captain

—

Soulmate AU: You and Your soulmate have highlights of each others dyed hair and if your soulmate goes back to a natural look, your hair returns to normal.

—

It had started during late May. Steve and everyone were in the living room, playing cards, when suddenly strips of Steve’s hair slowly started to brighten into a (color). Everyone had commented on it and, with a mirror in front of the captain, they watched as the strands then darkened into the (color). Bucky smirked. 

“Wow, never thought you’d look good with (color) lowlights, punk.”

Steve was wide eyed. His soulmate died her hair (color)? He was gonna have to walk around with this and he sighed, rubbing his eyes and Tony said.

“You should dye your hair as payback and see what happens.”

Steve perked up a bit and Clint grinned. 

“i wonder what his soulmate will do to get back at him if he does.”

Steve had to admit, the (color) did look nice but the idea was better and he smiled. 

“Temporary hair dye that can wash out easily should be fine to use. Let’s do it!”

Never had the Captain felt more daring but later, never had he felt more regret as it started a war he wasn’t about to stop.

–READER POV-

You knew that dying your hair would affect your soulmate but you really needed a change. The (natural hair color) was just getting so old and bland and you felt that dying your hair would do some good. So, you had gone to the store, grabbed about two boxes of (color) hair dye and went home, immediately going to work. You were satisfied with the look afterward but worried. What would your soulmate think?

Were they angry that they now had (color) low lights in their hair? You didn’t know. So when you awoke the next morning with green strips in your hair, almost staring mockingly back at you, you were horrified to realize that you looked like a fucking walking Christmas tree. You knew what this meant. 

Your soulmate has declared war on you and you were gonna make them feel the heat.

—

You had gone out and bought at least 37 different boxes of hair dye, the cashier giggling as she knew what was going on and had given you a discount because of it. You felt great and grabbed a temporary bright orange, setting to work on getting that god awful green out of your hair. 

—

Steve was laughing with Bucky and the rest of the team when strips of his hair turned from (color) to bright orange. Tony hollered with laughter and took a pic as Bucky snorted behind his hand. Tony grabbed red, white, and blue and said. 

“We should give her an idea of who you are.”

“Tony, that’s the first good idea I’ve ever heard come from your mouth.”

Natasha said. Tony gawked and replied, a hand to his heart. 

“Why, Natasha, your words wound me so.”

“Shut up and get this Star Spangled Man with a Plan some new Strands.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

—

You awoke the next morning to red, white, and blue strips in your hair and smacked a hand to your face. Someone was feeling a little Independent and patriotic. You rolled your eyes and turned on the TV to the news, eating cereal and not paying attention until the reporter said. 

_“And it looks like Captain America decided to further show his love for America by dying his hair red, white and Blue and look! It looks like he’s trying to find his soulmate too.”  
_

_“Aw, Janice that’s so adorable. i wonder how his soulmate feels about having hair like that!”  
_

You looked up and choked on your cereal, seeing the picture of the Captain and a sign that said. 

_‘When You wanna give up, meet me at the Brooklyn Cafe, Soulmate. I’ll be looking forward to it, doll.’_

You almost fainted. Your soulmate was Captain America? It explained the red, white, and blue strands in your hair and you giggled, grabbing your purse, tying your hair up and you tugged on some shoes and set off. When you walked out, people gawked, realizing that you were his soulmate and some people yelled. ‘Knock him dead!’ 

—

There he was, in all his glory, pun intended. You gulped in a breath of air and you walked to him, saying while crossing your arms and jutting your hips, a smirk playing your lips. 

“You know, I was hoping you would give up, but now I see why you are so stubborn. It’s nice to meet you, soulmate.”

Steve’s eyes hot up to yours and a smile played at his lips, his eyes widening and lighting up in glee as he took your hand and kissed it, winking confidently. 

“Well, I never was one to back down from a fight.”


	110. Seen It In Color (Steve Rogers)

Steve Rogers x HYDRA Agent! Reader

Request:  Omg I love your writing! I’m totally obsessed with the whole soulmates concept where when you meet your soulmate you see color for the fist time or something and I was wondering if you could pretty please do a one shot with Steve? Maybe something along the lines of the fact that his soulmate, the reader, is an assassin who works for HYDRA. I feel like it will put a cool twist on things. But a happy ending please I can’t handle sad endings. Thanks so much love! Again, you are totally awesome!

—

A/n: This was cute to write. Can anyone tell that I’m having bucky feels because he seems to make appearances in everything I’m writing lol. 

—

Genre: Romance, Slight Angst, Action, Humor

Rated: Everyone

Warning: Swearing, slight angst, 

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines, Captain.

—

Soulmate AU: World is black and white until you see your soulmate, then the world is in color.

—

Everyone had a soulmate. However, everyone’s way of finding their soulmate was different. Some had tattoos of the first words their soulmate will ever say to them or of images they needed to match, some had a time clock on their wrists. Others had the situation where they dye their hair, their soulmates hair turns that color, and others had a compass that would spin in circles once you greeted your soulmate. Some soulmates shared marks and shit. Some could hear the voices of their soulmate in their head. Creepy, but still nice to be able to hear them.

Then, you had people like Steve Rogers who saw the world in black and white.

No colors, just the neutral spectrum of blacks, greys, and whites. It was sort of depressing, seeing as that’s all he ever saw during the Forties. Everything was black and white back then for those who could see in color, though. However, Steve just didn’t know who his soulmate was and if they saw in color, of half in color, or black and white like he did. Often, his vision would spark with colors and it worried him. What was happening to his soulmate? Was she ok? Was she getting hurt? It was worrisome.

Sometimes, when he was at HYDRA bases, the world would slowly start to show color, but it would disappear as fast as it would come. Was that a sign that his soulmate was near? He bit his lip. He felt a flick on his forehead and jolted, looking at Bucky, longtimetime friend. Bucky Barnes soulmate method was a tattoo of the first words his soulmate would say to him, though they had turned a dark grey, meaning his soulmate was dead. ‘You should buy me a drink first!’ Was the words. Steve felt bad but after all, for all he knew, his soulmate could be dead too. But would that explain the flashes of colors he would often see?

“What’s on your mind, punk?”

“I’m…thinking about my soulmate. You know I see the world in black and white…but lately, there’s been violent flashes of colors that last a few minutes or even seconds. I don’t understand it and I’m scared. What if my soulmates getting hurt or…worse?”

Bucky sighed and Clint replied, his arms having doodles appear on them. 

“I’m sure she’s ok, Steve. maybe you’re getting closer to her and your body is telling you so?”

Steve shrugged and looked out the window. The jet landed and everyone got out. Steve said to Bucky. 

“Stay close to me, alright?”

“Yeah yeah, punk. Move it.”

Steve rolled his eyes and they burst through the doors, ambushing the base. Hydra agents dropped dead one by one, seeming like Whack-A-Mole and Steve heard a female voice speak German.

 _“Der Winter Soldier und das nationale Symbol sind meine. Töten Sie den Rest des Teams, können wir nicht Ablenkungen leisten.”_  
(The Winter Soldier and the national symbol are mine. Kill the rest of the team, we can not afford distractions.)

Steve yelled. 

“Bucky, watch out for one of the agents!”

Bucky nodded and the Hydra agents quickly occupied the others while a woman appeared. She was decked out in a suit of armor, exactly like Bucky’s and had a face mask on. Her hair was pulled back in a french braid, strands hanging out here and there and her (e/c) eyes were covered with black war paint. The rest was covered by the mask. She held a machine gun in both her hands, both pointed to the ground and fingerless gloves helped her keep her grip.

She was walking towards them and Bucky started to shoot, the girl quickly jumping out of the way and Steve threw his shield, gasping a bit when she dropped her guns, grabbed the spinning shield, spun in the air and sent the disc flying at warped speed towards the icon. He jumped out of the way and the girl and Steve made eye contact. Everything stopped. Color flooded through his eyes, the skies a light blue, the clouds white. Trees were green and brown, blood was red, and she was definitely his soulmate. When Bucky was about to shoot, Steve yelled, hitting the gun and making the shot miss. 

“No, wait!”

The girl seemed startled as well and backed away, running off and Bucky yelled at Steve, eyes livid. 

“What the hell was that, Steve?! Why’d you make me miss the shot?! I had her on the ropes!”

“You can’t kill my soulmate, Bucky!”

Bucky had wide eyes and he asked, lowering his gun as the exhausted team members surrounded Steve.

“What? What do you mean…soulmate?”

“Bucky, that Assassin is my soulmate. I…I can see color!”

Steve was excited and the team could only share skeptical looks. Then, Steve got serious. 

“We need to find her. Now.”

Natasha said, looking at a tablet. 

“No can do rogers, security footage shows that she’s left. At least she’s being a runaway like Buck.”

Steve felt hopeful. Could he finally be able to see in color and meet his soulmate? Even if she was an assassin for Hydra. Steve was determined to make sure that he made you better like he was helping make Bucky get better. 

“Then we scout for her. Trace her….”

Tony said, rolling his eyes. 

“Great, Capsicle’s soulmate is a freaking HYDRA agent. Ain’t that some irony for the day.”

“Fuck off, Stark.”

Bucky growled, anger flashing in his eyes as they trekked to the jet, ready to search for the dear Captains dame.


	111. Seen It In Color pt 2

Steve Rogers x HYDRA Agent! Reader

Request:  Omg I love your writing! I’m totally obsessed with the whole soulmates concept where when you meet your soulmate you see color for the fist time or something and I was wondering if you could pretty please do a one shot with Steve? Maybe something along the lines of the fact that his soulmate, the reader, is an assassin who works for HYDRA. I feel like it will put a cool twist on things. But a happy ending please I can’t handle sad endings. Thanks so much love! Again, you are totally awesome!

—

A/n: Well…this was WAYYYYY overdue. Sorry about that guys!

—

Genre: Suspense, Action, Drama, Friendship, Slight Angst, Romance, Humor

Rated: Everyone

Warning: Swearing, Crude humor, Violence, depressing themes here and there

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

It had been about a week since Steve had seen his soulmate, and to say he was worried was an understatement. He was downright panicking. What if HYDRA got their hands on her? What if they got her back? What if she was in a different country now? Steve bit his lip, chewing slightly as he stood behind Tony Stark. 

“You know, standing over my shoulder isn’t going to make this go any faster, Rogers.”

Steve looked at Tony and glared at the back of his head. 

“Her life is at stake here, Tony.”

“Ok, and so was New York. Slovakia. Oh, and let’s not forget the incident with Bucky-”

Steve snarled out, an uneasy feeling filling his bones. 

“-You listen here-”

A hand grabbed the back of Steve’s shirt, pulling him back as Bucky’s voice sounded out sternly.

“Calm your storm, Steve. Tony is doing the best he can. She isn’t going to be easy to find. We have to be patient and hope she sheds some light, alright?”

Steve gave a conflicted look to Bucky, but Bucky just shook his head slowly, his blue eyes stern. Steve heaved a defeated sigh and stepped away, crossing his arms. Leaving the room, Bucky stayed and asked Tony.

“Any luck?”

Tony replied, moving the hologram out of the way to show a surveillance tape, a woman with (h/l) (h/c) hair poking out from a (color) hoodie, a hat on her head. The hood was over the hat, and the tape showed her looking around, a deep scowl on her face as she looked around. She looked right at the camera and Bucky felt chills run down his spine. 

He had never seen such a murderous look on anybody, not even himself.

“Phantom, here, was seen in Seattle earlier this morning. Right around nine in the morning, to be exact. F.R.I.D.A.Y was able to find her through detailed description. Through face recognition, I was able to find out who this girl is.”

Bucky sucked in a breath as he read the file that showed up. A picture of the woman appeared, the human seeming to be on a metal table, a white cloth covering from her collarbones and downwards. Her hair was wet, and she was pale. 

“No way…(Y/n) (L/n) was killed but they brought her back to life somehow?”

Tony said with a dreadful tone.

“Precisely. We gotta get that technology. If they could bring back someone who’s been dead for a couple months, there’s no telling what they could do.”

The two men had no idea that Steve had listened to everything and was already on his way to Seattle.

**-SOMEWHERE IN SEATTLE-**

The apartment was warm, thanks to the heater that sat in the corner, the rods inside glowing a bright orange. Curtains covered the windows, guns sat at a corner right beside a bed, and a body was leaned up against the wall, one arm rested upon a knee. The hoodie was warm, keeping the human flesh warm, though the metal limbs were a nuisance where they connected to flesh. (E/c) shot open when the being sensed a presence within the room. 

The metal hand shifted, tightening its hold on the gun that resided within its grip. Behind the mask, lips spoke perfect German, acknowledging the presence within her room.

_“Ich wusste, dass du für mich kommen würdest, Kapitän. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit.”  
(I knew you’d come for me, Captain. It was just a matter of time.)_

The captain answered, his face being revealed within a sliver of moonlight. 

 _“Was gab Ihnen den Eindruck, dass ich auftauchen würde?”  
(What gave you the impression that I _would  _show up?)_

The girl looked up at him with dead, (e/c) eyes, an expressionless look on her face. 

 _“Ich bin deine Mission genau so, wie du mein bist. Ist_ das  _nicht der Fall, Steven Rogers?”  
(I am your mission exactly the way you are mine. Is not _that  _the case, Steven Rogers?)_

Steve shook his head after a moment and replied, putting his shield up against the wall and taking his helmet off. 

“I don’t come here as your enemy. I come here as your soulmate.”

The girl stiffened and immediately replied. 

“I have no soulmate. Do not waste your breath, _Patriotischer Junge_.”  
 _(Patriotic Boy.)_

Steve just sighed a bit and the metal hand shifted to grip the gun tighter. Steve noticed, lifting his hands in surrender, and sat down in front of the girl. Her eyes were on Steve’s, the dark, murderous gaze calculating his every move. 

“Yes, you do. You knew that you did the moment we locked eyes at the base. That’s why you ran away.”

The girl remained silent and then narrowed her eyes. Steve continued on.

“I can help you-”

“-I don’t need help!”

Came the angry response. The gun was rest against Steve’s head within a heartbeat, and his heart skipped a beat. He looked at her. 

“Maybe not  _help_ , but  _reassurance_. HYDRA can’t hurt you anymore, (Y/n).”

The girl froze. She hadn’t heard that name in a very long time. How did he know her name? How did  _she_ know her name? (Y/n) stared at Steve with a wide and shocked gaze, her breathing becoming heavy. Steve gently pushed the gun away and asked with a sense of yearning and want, his warm hand heating the cold metal of hers.

“Please…let me be your freedom. I can save you from this hell HYRDA put you in.”

The girl was quiet as she stared and she bit her lip subconsciously. Steve was quiet as he waited for her response, praying to Thor that this girl would agree. 

“You…you are willing to help me…even after I tried to kill your people?”

“Hey, we all fall down sometimes. We just gotta learn to get back up and brush the dust off.”

The girl stared at him with a tearful expression before looking down, nodding slightly. Steve smiled and held her hand, glad that he could be with his soulmate and that he could teach her to love herself, and maybe him as well.


	112. Sweet Temptations (Sebastian Stan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit Content Ahead

Vampire! Sebastion Stan x Reader x Vampire! Chris Evans

——

A/n: this is one of my own ideas. Please, enjoy this mysterious and sexy romance one-shot all in one. THE TRAIN HAS FUCKIN LEFT. CHOO CHOO.

—-

Genre: Mystery, Romance

Rated: Everyone

Warning: SMUT…SMUT EVERYWHERE…, vampirism, swearing, drinking of blood, slight gore

—-

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—-

**_-Prologue of one-shot-_ **

Two pairs of glowing, blue eyes looked at each other, smirks on both of the pale visages. The wind whispered in their ears, the moonlight embraced them in a dim sea of white. Red drops of life ran down their smirking, fanged mouths. Both men were wearing suits made of expensive threads, one black, and one grey. One of the men stood up, letting the lifeless body of a woman drop to the cement, puncture wounds on either side of her neck. The other stayed sitting against the wall, licking his fingers as he observed the man standing up and brushing off his suit, adjusting his black tie.

“I think I owned that one, Chris.”

The man named Chris looked over with a look of amusement, a smirk ghosting his lips. He brushed his dirty blonde hair back with his hand, scratching his beard as he stated, turning towards the man sitting down.

“Sebastian, are we really keeping score?”

The man with short, dark brunette hair smirked, standing up and brushing off his pants, buttoning up his grey jacket and stated, letting his head fall back a little.

“I like to think we are. We’ve been doing so well for the past three hundred years, have we not?”

Chris smirked and stated, shrugging.

“Then I guess I’m winning by seventy.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes and stated, shoving Chris into the wall while chuckling.

“Shut up, bloodsucker. I’ll catch up one day.”

“Not likely, Stan Man.”

**_-Present time-_ **

You whooped and threw your hands in the air.

“Yes! Yes! Got it done! Alright!”

Your roommate smiled at you and asked, flipping the page of his book after readjusting his glasses.

“Finally finished that essay that should have been done weeks ago?”

“Demetrius, shut up. It is not my fault that I hate school. School hates me…which I return the feeling. Consider it a mutual, love/hate relation-”

“-I get it, you hate school. At least you got it done, right? How many words?”

“24, 765!”

He gasped and cried out.

“24 thousand?! Oh my glob!”

You laughed and whooped, grabbing your soda and took a sip. You stated.

“Let’s go to the nightclub downtown to celebrate.”

Demetri sighed and shrugged, flinging his book behind him.

“Oh, what the hell. Let’s go.”

“Yay!”

He smiled and stated, grabbing his contacts.

“But I’m taking the first shower so you don’t hog up all the hot water.”

“Alright. Be fast though!”

He smiled and grabbed a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt, and black sneakers. You went to your room, looking through the closet to find a nice, slightly skimpy outfit. You were a classy girl when you went out, but you loved to show off your body when you felt like it. You grabbed a tight-fitting, topless, (fave color) shirt and short-shorts with high-tops. You grabbed your favorite thong and bra, smirking to yourself.

_‘Always save the best attire for when it’s needed.’_

A knock on your door signaled and Demetri called in, his dark hair wet and dripping a bit. He was shirtless and wearing the jeans, he picked out. He wiped his hands on his towel and stated, shaking his head a bit.

“You’re shower is now ready.”

“Thanks, Demetri!”

You kissed his cheek, running to the shower and he called.

“It’s no problem, roadrunner.”

You chuckled at his nickname for you and got in the shower. Undressing your body, you watched yourself in the mirror. You were not a big girl but you weren’t skinny either. You were a curvy woman, hourglass, with (eye color) orbs taken by your mother and (hair color/hair length) locks taken from your father. You were a beautiful lady, nonetheless. You were currently in college for journaling and myths. You called yourself a researcher while other people called you a weirdo. Studying mythical creatures was your favorite thing to do, so you didn’t let people get you down.

You traveled around a lot with your college work, having to get a taste of the field up close. You smiled as you let the water run down your body. You thought about where you’ve been. Argentina, Egypt, Germany, Russia, Canada, Mexico, and Australia. You smiled in excitement. Next month, you were taking a trip to Romania. You chuckled as you whispered 'hello’ in Romanian. Turning off the water, you got out and quickly got dressed. You did your hair and makeup, humming to a melody when Demetri stated, grabbing the truck keys.

“Are you done?”

“Yup! Let’s skedaddle!”

Demetri smiled and you both walked out, locking the door and Demetrius smiled.

“Ready to have some fun and get drunker than hell?”

You giggled and stated.

“I’m a heavyweight. I’ll be the one driving you home tonight.”

Demetri glared at you playfully and you laughed, letting your hand lay on the window, your hand waving with the current of the wind. Demetri asked.

“You have your phone right?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Make sure to set your timer for three am heavyweight. Someone better take me home tonight.”

You giggled at the sexual innuendo and stated, looking at the time.

“It’s six pm right now. So we get to party for nine hours straight. Yay!”

Demetri smiled and patted your knee.

“You deserve the party. You are doing so well on your schoolwork. Excited for Romania?”

“Oh god yes. I cannot wait to go to Transylvania!”

“Bring garlic with you. There might be some vampires there. OooOOOooo!”

You both giggled at his ghost impression and pulled into the already packed parking lot. You two quickly got out and ran to the door. The bouncer, Robert Tele, nodded at you two. You smiled and kissed Roberts cheek, stating.

“Thanks, darling!”

He smiled and you embraced the music with a head bob. Demetri held your hand and guided you through the dancing people, dragging you at some points, to the bar. He sat beside you and you got up on a stool beside a man with short, dirty blonde hair and a matching beard. He glanced at you but you were too busy smiling at Demetri, stating.

“This was such an awesome idea!”

“I know!”

You asked the bartender, putting your arms in front of you.

“Can I get the strongest shit you got?”

The bartender, a woman with beautiful green eyes and blonde hair smiled.

“Heavyweight?”

You grinned and she laughed, pouring you something brown. The man beside you chuckled and you glanced over at him. He caught your gaze and nodded towards your glass.

“That’s got a kick to it, you know. A horrible burn afterward.”

You chuckled and chugged it down, making the man widen his eyes a bit. You set the glass down and stated.

“That’s the best part.”

He grinned, blue eyes seeming to glow in the dark, and stated, holding a hand out.

“Name’s Chris.”

“(Y/N).”

He smiled and kissed your hand, stating.

“Beautiful name for a beautiful lady. What a perfect combo.”

You blushed and Demetri stated, Chris looking back at him.

“What the fuck! Did you score already?”

“I haven’t even started dancing yet. See? I am totally better than you at this.”

Demetrious threw his hands up in the air.

“What the fuck.”

You laughed and stated.

“I’ll be on the dance floor.”

You got up, winking at Chris and got onto the dance floor. You let the music guide your hips and closed your eyes, listening to Animals by Maroon 5. You put your hands up in the air, letting the music take you away and gasped lightly when you heard a man’s voice sing in your ear, his breath hot and voice husky.

_“Baby, I’m preying on you tonight_

_Hunt you down, eat you alive_

_Just like animals, animals_

_Like animals.”_

You smiled and rolled your hips against his when he put his hands on your waist.

“ _Baby you think that you can hide_

_I can smell your scent for miles_

_Just like Animals, Animals, like animals yeah.”_

You turned and smiled in appreciation at the sight bestowed to you. A man with striking blue eyes and brunette hair was in front of you, his hands on your waist. His skin was hot and he was leaned in close, lips ghosting yours as you two danced and ground to the beat. You heard a familiar voice behind you ask.

“Aw, Sebastian, are you really going to steal my girl?”

The man grinned and looked behind him, you turning and seeing Chris. Chris had his arms crossed, smirking a bit and the man named Sebastian shrugged, holding you against him.

“Sorry, Chris. Guess you let her slip from reach.”

“Can I at least have a dance with her before you whisk her away?”

Sebastian kissed your neck, stating after seeming to inhale your scent.

“What do you think, pretty lady?”

“Can I have both?”

You gave a cheeky smile and Sebastian chuckled.

“You naughty little vixen.”

Chris chuckled and shrugged.

“I don’t see why not.”

You grinned and turned, stating in the man’s ear.

“Name’s (y/n).”

“Sebastian. I think you already knew that.”

You nibbled on his ear and stated huskily.

“I think I would have figured it out one way or another.”

Sebastian gave a low growl and you felt lips on your neck, hands rubbing your arms and lifting them over your head as you danced against both men, enjoying the attention. You stated huskily in Chris’s ear.

“I’ve got nine hours.”

“What do you want to do with those nine?”

You just ground against him, a groan emitting into your ear from the blonde man. Sebastian pulled back, gripping your thighs and kissed your lips, pressing your body into his and Chris’s. You sighed and kissed back, tongues and teeth clashing. Chris whispered in your ear.

'You should text your friend and tell him you’ll be gone until morning.“

You nodded and texted Demetri.

_Demi, I’m going home with that dirty blonde haired man I sat next to._

_Demi: Already?_

_Me: What? He’s hot and he’s got a hot best friend too._

_Demi: you scored with two?!_

_Me: Jack-fucking-pot. His name is Sebastian ;) He has a Romanian accent. The blonde man’s name is Chris. Sounds like a Boston boy._

_Demi: you lucky bitch. Their house or ours?_

_Me: Theirs. Go take a blonde bimbo home. Kk?_

_Demi: who said I liked blonde-haired women?_

_Me: I did asshole. Take a girl home. Make her happy. I will be back in the morning._

_Demi: be careful._

You smirked and asked.

"What’s a girl gotta do to go to the abode of two very gorgeous men?”

Chris chuckled darkly and stated, pressing his hips against yours.

“Depends, what do you want?”

“Want a truth or lie?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

 _I would still be able to smell the lie,_ Chris wanted to say. You leaned into Chris’s chest and whispered.

“I want you to tell me, actually.”

Chris chuckled and stated, pulling you.

“Come on. I’ll show you. Seb?”

“I’m coming, Chris. Lemme finish this drink though.”

Sebastian drank the rest of his red, gel looking wine and you smirked. Chris and Sebastian led you to a black 2016 Camero, the bodywork slick and wheels chromed out. You whistled low and stated.

"That is such a hot car.“

Sebastian grinned and kissed your cheek.

"Thanks, dragoste.”

You smiled at the Romanian word for love and got into the back. Chris got in beside you and Sebastian started driving. Chris took your lips with his and pressed you against the door, your legs spread and his hips grounding into yours. His hands slid underneath your shirt, feeling the skin under. He hissed when you nipped at his neck and ear, your hands memorizing every curve and indention. You noted of the sweet spot and started sucking on it. Chris moaned and you saw Sebastian shift in his seat from the corner of your eye. You whispered.

“Chris…”

Said man looked up at you and gave a wicked grin as your shirt came off. He unclasped your bra and flung it in the front seat. Sebastian drove faster when he turned on a dirt road and Chris attacked your chest with kisses and nips. You gasped and ran a hand through his hair as he suckled on your breast and nipple, kneading the other and twisting your nipple with his index and thumb. Sebastian pulled into a garage and quickly unlocked the door. Chris sat up and opened his door, grabbing your ankles and pulling you to him and out of the car. He picked you up effortlessly, your legs wrapping tightly around his waist. He led you into the house, sometimes pushing you into a wall of table as Sebastian led the way to a bedroom.

“You smell so fucking delicious, doll.”

Chris told you. You just moaned and Chris ate the moan up, tongues and teeth clashing and nips on each other’s bottom lips driving you up the wall. Literally. The heat at your stomach was so hot that you whined when Chris set you on the bed. Sebastian huffed and Chris chuckled. Pulling back, he was replaced by Sebastian. Sebastian was a lot rougher. Landing harsh nips all over your chest and sides, you could tell whose mark was whose. Sebastian made quick of your shoes, socks, and short. Chris had taken off his clothing and was seated on the bed beside you. You whined, pulling at Sebastian’s clothing.

“You are wearing way too much, Sebby.”

Sebastian gave a grin and took his shirt off slowly, strip teasing you. A blush came over your cheeks as you observed and drank in the sight of his body shamelessly. His muscles were hard, abs defined and scars littering his body here and there. His lips came back to yours as he unbuckled his jeans and you ran your hands up his body. You could hear Chris’s ragged breathing, his breaths sounding raspy and you gently trailed your fingers up his thigh, pinching a couple times and took his hand off his manhood, taking the erection in your own hand. Precum was slathered all over the throbbing limb as you slowly pumped his shaft. Chris moaned a little and Sebastian slowly trailed his fingers down your hips, grasping the sides of your thong and pulling it down. Sebastian whispered.

“You have excellent taste in clothing.”

“I save the best pieces for times like these.”

Sebastian gave a cunning smirk.

"So you were planning on taking a man home tonight? You naughty little minx.“

You smirked and jerked Chris’s member, the man jumping and moaning. You quirked an eyebrow up at Chris and bit your lip. Sebastian then stuck a finger into your slick, gently inserting and you gasped a bit, biting your lip and let your head fall back. You hand stopped pumping Chris when he pulled it away, saying.

"Not gonna last that long if you keep up that hand of yours, doll face.”

“You wimp.”

Sebastian chided. Chris rolled his eyes at Sebastian and looked at you, his blue eyes glowing brightly in lust and hunger. Sebastian roughly pumped another digit into your sex and you moaned, clawing at his back a little. Sebastian grinned and thrust his fingers fast, his thumb brushing against your sex with every thrust. You face had a flush over it, your mouth falling open as you felt yourself slowly starting to tip over the edge.

“Oh, Sebastian!“

You moaned, arching a bit. He took your nipple into his mouth, Chris taking the other and you ran a hand through both men’s hair. You cried out, arching your back when Sebastian thrust even more roughly into you, whispering.

"Come on. Cum for me, little vixen. Go on.”

“Oh, Sebastian! Fuck!”

You came hard over his fingers, your juices covering his fingers. He pulled out and smirked, licking off one of his fingers.

“Chris, have a taste.”

Chris took Sebastian’s finger into his mouth, nodding after a moment.

“That’s so good.”

Chris thrust his fingers into your pussy after you came off your high. You bit your lip and Sebastian kissed your neck, kneading the breast that Chris wasn’t sucking on. Chris’s unoccupied hand was massaging your inner thigh while Sebastian jerked himself off. You moaned as you felt the coil get tighter again.

“Chris, oh god…”

“What do you want?”

“I wanna come! Please!”

Chris grinned and pressed hard onto your clit, rubbing circles and his fingers curling inside of you. You cried out again, Sebastian swallowing the moans and Chris pulled his fingers out, sucking on the juices. Sebastian asked.

“Am I gonna get it first?”

“If you want.”

You sat up and kissed Sebastian roughly before turning and immediately going down on Chris. You took his member into your mouth, his head falling back as you licked up his shaft. Chris growled.

“Don’t fucking tease me.”

You chuckled and Sebastian slapped your ass. You gasped and Sebastian ordered, rubbing your cheek.

“I’d do as he says, little vixen. Chris can get impatient.”

You nodded and took his head into your mouth, looking up at you as you did so. Chris watched you, breathing heavily and you took as much of his dick into your mouth as you could, your cheeks hollowing out as you started to suck hard. Chris fisted your hair, head falling back and Sebastian thrust into you. You moaned, Chris moaning a little loud as the vibrations of your voice gave him more pleasure.

“You’re so gorgeous down there, doll.”

Chris said, massaging your scalp. Sebastian set in a rough pace, seeming to the point. You moaned when Sebastian gripped your hips, thrusting hard and fast. Chris grunted and you bobbed your head fast, wanting to see if you could get both of them to cum at the same time. Sebastian gave a moan and you felt delighted and turned on by the sound. It was deep and throaty, turning your insides to jelly as he fucked you. Your coil got tighter and you squeezed your lips around Chris. Saliva dripped down your chin but you didn’t mind, you were too busy loving the taste of his dick. Chris yelled out.

“Fuck!”

“Already…coming undone?”

Sebastian teased, panting a bit. Chris complimented, squeezing the hair in his hand tightly.

“She’s so good at this…”

Sebastian moaned and stated.

“You’re getting close, I can feel it. You naughty minx.”

He moaned and you released Chris, crying out Sebastian’s name as you came. Your walls condemned around Sebastian’s dick and he came, hissing. You felt the warm seed coat your walls like a second skin and you went back to sucking Chris, making sure to suck as hard as possible. Chris yelled out again.

“Fuckin bitch!”

He came in your mouth, his seed hot and salty. He pulled from your mouth as you tasted the cum. You swallowed and Chris crawled to your ass, Sebastian moving in front of you. You winked up at him and Sebastian gave a smirk. Chris thrust into your pussy and you closed your eyes, mouth open. Sebastian took this as an opportunity and slowly slid his member into your mouth. He grabbed your hair and started to thrust into your mouth when you started to suck. He gave a whine and your insides turned to jelly again. Chris moaned and retorted, rubbing your ass and squeezing your hips.

“You feel like heaven, doll.”

You moaned and Sebastian’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. He growled and thrust faster, going balls deep into your mouth. You gagged a bit but took it like a good girl. Sebastian smirked, panting a bit.

“Deepthroater, huh? That’s good. I like that.”

The coil snapped and you gasped, screaming and came hard over Chris’s dick, milking him into his own release. Chris grunted, coming inside of your stimulated pussy and Sebastian smirked and came in your mouth, biting his lip hard. You felt appreciative of his taste and he pulled out. Chris and Sebastian sat you up and pressed you into each other’s bodies. Sebastian kissed your neck the same as Chris and you gasped when you felt a slight sting on either side. You moaned out their names.

“Chris…Sebastian…fuck.”

Sebastian pulled back, gasping and stated.

“Don’t drink too much. I wanna keep her.”

Your eyes drooped but you felt a little horrified when you saw blood covering Sebastian’s mouth and fangs protruding his gums. HE gave you a grin and Chris released, moaning a bit. He licked your wound and agreed.

“I won’t…I like her too much.”

You were laid down between Chris and Sebastian, facing Sebby and he gave you a smirk, kissing your lips.

“Night night, sweetheart.”

Your eyes dropped and sleep took you into a spiraling staircase to an abyss, dreaming about two pairs of glowing blue eyes


	113. Sweet Temptations pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit Content Ahead!

Vampire! Sebastian Stan x Reader x Vampire! Chris Evans

—-

YALL GOT IT!!!!!!!! PARTY!!!!!

—–

Genre: Mystery, Horror

Rated: Mature

Warning: Nudity, graphic content, swearing

—-

When you woke up, you were stiff and cold. There was sunlight pouring into the room, the warm rays warming your body. You groaned, your head pounding and realized you were naked. You looked around, noticing the room and cracked your sore neck. You froze. Memories and flashbacks flooded through your mind of the night before. Two pairs of glowing blue eyes and red essence of life running from the mouth of the brunette. You touched your neck, dry blood crusting off and you gulped.

_‘What am I going to do now?’_

You got up and put on a satin robe, the silky touch soft and reaching to your knees. You opened the door and padded through the corridor silently, going down the carpet stairs. You looked into the kitchen and there sat the two me, clad in their own robes.

“What are you?”

You asked. Both men jumped and Sebastian looked up. Chris looked over at you, looking you up and down and then looked at Sebastian. You walked in, fists clenched and yelled.

“Tell me!”

You grabbed your neck when a stinging flooded through and you grunted. Sebastian stated simply.

“We are vampires.  _În cazul în care lucrurile merg ciocni în noapte_.”

You asked, quirking an eyebrow up at the Romanian language.

“Where things go bump in the night?”

Sebastian nodded and you looked over at Chris.

‘Does that mean…you’re one too?”

Chris just nodded, reading the paper and you rolled your eyes at him. Your bare feet slowly made their way in front of Sebastian and you asked.

“Why didn’t you kill me?”

Sebastian complimented.

“I like how you are fearless. To be honest, I like you. Your blood is a sweet and spicy rare kind of wine to me. Your blood is hard to find, I imagine. Tastes just like spiced wine, right Chris?”

“Yep.”

You frowned and asked.

“Spiced wine? That’s kind of weird.”

You shook your head and then looked into Sebastian's eyes. Slowly your hands lifted up to his face and you touched his cheeks. The skin was warm and you furrowed your brow. Cocking your head to the side, your fingers traced over his features. Getting to his lips, Sebastian kissed your fingertips and asked.

“You want to see them, don’t you.”

You nodded and Sebastian chuckled. Chris looked over at you two and stated.

“Sebastian, don’t.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes and suddenly he gripped your wrist tight. Your eyes widened a bit and he cooed.

“Don’t be afraid, baby. I only ask one thing.”

“What’s that?”

“Let me have another taste.”

You blushed at his gaze and Chris huffed. You looked over at him and then the counter. Thinking it over. Would it be worth it? Would it be worth taking the risk of them taking your blood and then killing you because they can’t stop? They were gorgeous men, yes, but what if they couldn’t stop?

“Of my blood or my body?”

You sassed, looking back at Sebastian. He grinned and his hands traced your sides. His eyes trailed down your body, drinking it in again and he chuckled. Suddenly, you were thrust into his hips, legs around his waist and his fingers traced up your thighs. You blushed as his fingers gently undid the little bow you had made slowly. The robe fell from your chest, hanging from the sides and a heat slowly started to pool from your core. Sebastian cooed softly, looking at your breasts. 

“You know, maybe I want both. Chris? What do you say?”

Lips kissed your neck, licking up the dried blood that escaped from the puncture wounds and he moaned slightly, holding your back to his chest. Sebastian's lips nipped your chest and he whispered.

“I just love all these little marks of mine and Chris’s lining your body. symbolizing you’re mine.”

You gasped out and sighed, head falling back and Chris kneaded one of your breasts. Sebastian started sucking on the other and you moaned. Sebastian rubbed your thighs and you whispered.

“Just…go.”

Sebastian looked up.

“You want us to drink from you now?”

You nodded and Sebastian smiled. He traced your shoulders and arms, grabbing your hands and intertwining your fingers. Chris was sucking and kissing the skin of your neck, licking a few times and Sebastian kissed your wrists. You watched and winced when he finally bit into your wrist. He moaned and his tongue rubbed along the skin he wasn’t biting into. He let go after a minute and his head fell back. He sighed and You quickly kissed him, tongue running into his mouth and tasting your own blood. You tongue ran along his fangs and Sebastian growled.

Chris pulled you back, gripping your hair and you felt a flush fill your face when Chris ground into your ass. His own mouth bit into your neck and you moaned. Panting a bit, you closed your eyes and Sebastian licked your blood from your wrist. Chris moaned a bit when he let go and you kissed him too. It was weird but oddly arousing to taste your own blood and Chris hissed a bit. You pulled back and whispered.

“it’s so oddly arousing to feel you two do that.”

Sebastian chuckled and Chris whispered in your ear.

“Is it satisfying to taste yourself?”

You grinned and said truthfully.

“I’m not going to lie. I think I might have to move in here.”

Sebastian laughed. It felt good and Chris chuckled alongside Sebby. He stated.

“I'm sure we’d all like that.”

He kissed you and you sighed into the kiss. It was totally worth it.


	114. Oh, Butler!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butler AU

Butler! Chris Evans x reader x Butler! Sebastian Stan

—

A/n: this is an au i had that came randomely to me and i decided i was going to write it and you all cannot stop me. muhahaha.

—

Genre: Friendship

Rated: everyone

Warning: none that i can think of other than a small crush on older men? ig? idk.

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

You were dressed in a (fave color) sundress that flowed around you like a Greek gown would, the wind blowing your hair as the trees swayed and you looked out the balcony. You were thinking to yourself as you stood there, chin in your palm and your elbow on the cushioned railing. You came from a long line of royalty and had a huge house with lots of property, and two very handsome butlers. You sighed.

You knew it was wrong to have a crush on your butlers but you couldn’t help it. Your eldest butler of 34, Christopher Evans (or Chrissy as you called him) was laid back and so funny and you usually went to him when you needed a pick-me-up. Your second Butler, Sebastian Stan, was the charming one of the two. He usually gave you advice and was there for you when you needed someone and Chris couldn’t comfort you. You jolted when you heard Sebastian ask.

“M’lady, it is time for your afternoon tea.”

You turned and smiled at Sebastian. He gave you a small smile back and you sauntered with him to the tea room. Chris was there at the door and you gave him a smile. He winked at you and you rolled your eyes at him. He opened the door and gestured you in with a white-gloved hand. 

“Thank you, Chrissy.”

He smiled and replied, kissing your hand.

‘Anything for you, madame.”

Sebastian walked in and pulled out your chair for you, tucking you into the table when you were comfortably seated. He stated, backing away and bowing.

“I shall go and retrieve your tea, miss.”

“Thank you, Sebastian.”

He nodded and walked off. You took a scone from the plate on the table and stared at it as you thought about your two butlers. You imagined what it would be like if they weren’t butlers and you weren’t royalty. You were certain you would have never met anyone like them in your life. You blushed a bit when you thought about if they ever loved you. 

“Madame? Are you alright?”

You jolted and looked up to see Chris’s concerned blue eyes staring at you. You chuckled sheepishly and nodded.

“Yes, sorry. Was just thinking to myself is all.”

Chris chuckled and joked.

“I was worried your train of thoughts had finally taken you from reality’s grasp.”

You giggled and Sebastian walked in with a tray. He set down the tray and asked, grabbing the tea kettle.

“Would you care to try our new _Earl Grey_ we have received, miss?”

You smiled politely and nodded.

“Yes, Sebby. Thank you.”

Sebastian gave you a smile and poured the delicious tea. He put in the essentials that you needed in order for your tea not to taste bitter and handed you the cup and saucer.

“Please, do be careful. The tea is hot.”

You nodded and took a slow sip, humming in delight.

“Sebastian, after your break, please call the Temp and tell her that I would prefer this brand more often than _Lipton_.”

Sebastian nodded, walking to stand in front of the doorway with Chris.

“Will do, miss. Is there anything else?”

“Nope, I’m good. Just gonna sit here and drink my tea majestically.”

Chris and Sebastian chuckled and you gave them a grin. Your butlers were precious to you and you hoped you would never have to see the day they would be forced to leave.


	115. I've Seen It All (Bucky Barnes)

Bucky Barnes x Reader

Request” The reader used to be Howard’s assistant and Bucky and the reader had a thing going on. However she has magical powers that don’t let her die or age for a loooooong time. So she’s there when Tony grew up and all. Now Bucky and the reader meet again after TWS. You can add whatever in it. I just wanted this to be the base of the fic. Enjoy. 

–

A/n: Sorry this got out so late. I loved writing this though!

—

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Rated: Everyone

Warning: immortality(?), reader has powers, swearing, fluff(?)

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines, Captain

—

You sighed as you sat in the lab on the table, watching the man as his skilled fingers worked on another cable in the device, your legs swinging as you munched on blueberries he had. You wouldn’t lie, you were proud of the man, after all. You basically raised him alongside his parents. Howard Stark was a man of many words and a man of great intelligence and you knew that it carried on to his son, Tony.

You had been there, watching as Tony grew up, making sure to keep him in check as his father would work and his mother would do whatever. Now, you might be wondering ‘Why isn’t she dead or in a nursing home?’ Well, you were immortal…sort of. You could still very well die, but your powers would instantly bring you back. It was what was called Semi-Immortality, at a mastery level, where your cells in your body could regenerate as fast as a snap of a finger. You also had Youth Inducement, which meant you didn’t really age either.

When Howard had found out, he had been astonished and, thankfully, didn’t do any experiments on you. However, he did ask to do blood tests and stuff and he hadn’t found anything for weeks. However, you remember him screaming ‘I finally figured it out!’ and hugging you as he spun you around when he found out the code of your genetics. That wasn’t the only thing you remembered.

You also remembered Bucky Barnes. 

James Buchanan Barnes, Sergeant of the 107th. He had been your little secret, as you were his. Often times, you and him would hook up and give in to each other's kisses as if there was no war going on. You even remembered the promise he had made you, his voice still ringing in your head even after 70 years.

_‘I promise…when we kick Germany’s ass, I’m gonna take you dancing…I’m gonna make you my girl. I promise.’_

With that flashy, gorgeous smile and those confident blue eyes, how could you have resisted? After you found out that he had fallen into a ravine, you had been heartbroken but had to keep a smile on your face as you healed the other soldiers. You could only imagine Steve’s heartbroken face. When Steve had awoken from the ice, you had been there.

Even after he found out he was in a completely different era. You had to explain to him why you weren’t old or dead and he had been surprised but had hugged you tightly. After all, you were the only other thing he had. However, back to the present. Tony cussed when he shocked himself and you sighed, saying while patting his shoulder softly yet reassuringly. 

“Tony, be careful. You need to take a break. That’s the fifth time you’ve shocked yourself.”

Tony moved back, saying to you while you fed him a blueberry. 

“Sixth times the charm. I’m close to getting it on, it just keeps reacting.”

You rolled your eyes and turned off the power, Tony’s eyes watching as they blinked and you chuckled. 

“You need to shut off the power then, doofus.”

His ears turned pink and he responded. 

“I was just waiting for you to point that out.”

“Sure, Anthony, sure.”

He huffed and you chuckled, swinging your legs again. The lab door opened and Steve walked in, a bright smile on his face. You smiled at him and got up, Tony pausing and turning around to look. 

“Hello, Steve!”

“Hello, (Y/n).”

You asked him, crossing your arms as your vintage dress ruffled a bit from the action. 

“What brings you to the World’s most dangerous place?”

Steve chuckled while Tony huffed out a ‘hey!’ and you smiled. Steve smiled wider and said, taking your hand gently. 

“I have…someone you should meet…deserve to meet. Come on, he’s in the lounge.”

You frowned a bit and wondered to yourself as you followed Steve into the lounge area, Tony being left behind to work on another Iron Man prototype.

_‘What does he mean by deserve to meet?’_

When Steve entered, everyone was sitting around, in a comfortable distance, around a man. He had shoulder length, brunette hair and was muscular in build like Steve. However, you could see that his left arm seemed a bit bigger than the other. When the man looked up, you felt your eyes widen and everything stop. That flashy, gorgeous smile and those confident, blue eyes rushed into your head.

However, these eyes weren’t confident but you knew who they belonged to. Time stopped, the air freezing in anticipation as a suspense hung around. The man widened his eyes a bit, blinking as his mouth opened a bit and he stood up abruptly. Everyone jumped and looked, seeing you and you whispered. 

“Bucky?”

Bucky rushed over to you and hugged you tightly, making you gasp and you were tense. You relaxed into his arms and tears stung your eyes as you held onto him. He felt different but you knew it was him. Bucky reared back and looked a bit confused. His first words to you were.

“You’re just as I remembered…”

You chuckled a bit and replied, holding onto his hands, noting that the left was metal. 

“I can’t age nor die, James. It’s in my DNA. It’s my power.”

“Power?”

You nodded and whispered to him, resting your head on his shoulder as you hugged him once more, Bucky welcoming it as he held you.

“I can heal much faster than a super soldier can. I’m sort of immortal. I can die…but my cells will regenerate so fast to where they will save my life.” 

Bucky nodded and he then whispered after a brief moment. 

“Well, at least I can keep my promise…”

You smiled as Steve went. 

“Yes! I knew it would work.”

You and Bucky laughed, Bucky resting his forehead on yours as you tucked a strand of hair behind his hair, smiling. 


	116. Hey Jude (Bucky Barnes)

Bucky Barnes x Reader

Request: Could you do a one shot where you are feeling down and Bucky makes you feel special and better with lots of fluff please? I hope you are having a lovely day! 

—

A/n: OK AM I THE ONLY ONE THAT THINKS BUCKY WOULD DO SOME CORNY ASS SHIT. seriously. “meow meow.” 

I also write this with a middle finger that is still recovering from almost being broken (no I didn’t flip off the wrong person xD) :D I realize I am NOT a professional volleyball player. 

shame on me.

—

Genre: Fluff, Romance, Friendship/Family

Rated: Everyone

Warning: Swearing, Depressed reader, bucky being adorable

—

Like a dark storm cloud hanging over your head, you kept your head down as if to keep the rain from getting into your eyes. Of course, there was no rain. No, but it felt like the loneliness was dripping down your face, pelting you with angry words and hits. With hair unruly and body hiding in a huge, black sweatshirt that smelled of him and his favorite black sweatpants, you felt disgusting and depressed. However, you didn’t have the strength to get up and do anything, you didn’t have the strength to even brush your hair. You were depressed, was it truly surprising that your body was shutting down and not allowing you to do anything? 

_‘Bucky’s gonna be mad when he gets home and realizes I’m like this…what if he leaves me because I can’t control my emotions?’_

Tough, it seemed like whenever you would muster the strength to get up off the couch, you just couldn’t do it. You’d back out last minute and just lay there, staring at the white ceiling. The bland, white ceiling that felt as empty and hollow as your heart. 

 _‘Why today,’_  you would ask yourself. _‘Why today of all days? Bucky’s getting home from the mission today…and I’m all depressed. He deserves better…’_ The front door opening and closing scared you and you sighed, looking away. If the unruly hair didn’t give you away, the bags under your eyes would. Bucky came in, his redshirt on with those blue jeans that you always said  _‘shaped his ass like a Fernando Botero sculpture_ '. You’d never forget the way Bucky had blushed, eyes wide and looking dumbstruck. As he walked in, his eyes laid on you and he sighed, asking you while sitting down on the ground beside you.

“What’s the matter doll? Why so down?”

“I’m fine…just not feeling up to anything.”

Bucky sighed and pursed his lips, looking away. You felt bad instantly and he then smirked, looking at you. You frowned, looking his way and his blue eyes lit up in mischief.

“I know how to cheer you up.”

You frowned and Bucky flew up, blowing a raspberry into your stomach. You screamed and laughed, thrashing around as He sat up, saying in a horrible British accent.

“Well, I do here say! Your skin is as soft as the skin of a peach and your cheeks are as red as the rose that grows in my heart! You do catch the eyes of men, but your beauty catches the eyes.”

You laughed at his sappiness and he smiled, blowing another raspberry into your stomach.

“Smile, dammit!”

“I am, I am!”

“No, you’re not!”

He blew another and you screamed louder, laughing hard and pulled his hair, making him laugh and grab your hand. You shot up and tackled him, yelling while laughing.

“Stop it, you fat-head!”

Bucky grinned and said, laughing and flipping you both over.

“Oh, ho ho! Looks like we got a badass over here. Did you learn all of the slang of the 40′s just so you can get the best of me?”

“Hell yeah!”

Bucky threw his head back with laughter as you rolled both of you over, you back on top of him.

“You’ll never get the best of me, honey. I”m the best there’s ever been!”

He flipped you both back over and you laughed, butting your forehead against his. Bucky mocked offense.

“did you..did you just  _headbutt_ me?” 

He headbutt you back, making you squeal and you rolled both of you over, slamming into the wall. Bucky and you smiled and laughed at each other and he sat up with you, his forehead on yours and he asked you, his blue eyes soft.

“Are you feeling better now?”

“Much. Thank you, Buckaroo.”

Bucky rolled his eyes at the nickname but laid a soft kiss on your lips, hugging you tightly afterward.

“good. I love seeing that beautiful smile on my best girl.”

You smiled and Bucky asked, sporting that beautiful grin of his. 

“Hey, I got a game we can play to further better your mood.”

You tilted your head and asked, a smirk playing your lips.

“Oh yeah, what’s that?”

“We can play some twister. One on one, you and me.”

He wriggled his eyebrows and you laughed, shaking your head.

“No! We’re not playing Twister! Though, I”m confident that I can totally kick your ass at a game of poker.”

Bucky laughed, mockingly and boasted.

“I played poker like there was no such thing as a weekday! Every Friday. Honey, I never lose.”

You smirked, nose to nose with him as you challenged.

“Neither do I!”

Bucky smirked.

“It’s on, Doll!”

“Get ready to lose, old man!”

Bucky looked offended, though a smile played his luscious lips.

“Who’re you calling old, woman?”

“You!”

In the end, you ended up winning, your prize being a whole bag of chips, three chocolate bars, and a hell of a night with the man you loved so dearly. 


	117. Color Me Satisfied (Bucky Barnes)

Bucky Barnes x reader

Request:  Hello, I love your writing and I just can’t seem to get enough of it. I would like to request a Bucky x Reader one shot with the hair color Soulmate AU. Please and thank you! Stay well Captain

—-

A/n: So there were a couple of those but since i only did one, I presume that you want the highlights thing. If so, here you go, if not, oh well. I tried lol.

—

Genre: Humor, Romance

Rated: Everyone

Warning: Swearing (C’mon, It’s Bucky. What do you expect?), Humor

—-

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines, Captain

—-

Soulmate AU: If one or the other dyes their hair, their soulmates gets highlights of the color in their hair. If they return it to their normal color, their soulmates hair returns to it’s normal color.

—

The smell of ammonia was heavy in the air as people filed in and out of the place. Shelves were set up seven feet apart, stocked full of merchandise. You were in the cosmetics aisle of the Walgreens in your town, fingers gently touching the boxes of the eccentric colors as you chose the different boxes. You were going to dye your hair and thought that you needed a change. After all, having one hair color for so long can get boring and become so trending, it hurts your eyes. So, you picked out about thirteen different boxes of hair dye, your coupons and check clad in your hand.

From two different blues, four different reds, a green, platinum blonde, two different blondes that could be mistaken as yellow, and three different shades of orange. You were ready but didn’t know what you wanted to try first. So, when you got home, you closed your eyes after setting the boxes down and had your friend rearrange the boxes. The first box you touched, you grabbed and opened your eyes. You smiled. You were so ready to make this big change.

—

Bucky and the other Avengers were sitting in the lounge area. Steve sat next to Bucky, both of them just sipping on their beers while Tony and Pepper sat with each other Banner and Natasha and Clint were on the couch, all playing Trivia while Thor watched, tilting his head every few times. Steve had said to Bucky. 

“You know, I think we should…get you a….hair cut…….”

Bucky frowned and asked him. 

“What’s the matter, punk?”

Everyone turned their gaze and widened their eyes. Bucky glared and asked, hands slightly raised. 

“What?”

Tony snorted and replied. 

“See for yourself.”

Tony handed Bucky the phone and Bucky widened his eyes when he saw his reflection. Strands of his hair were a dark teal, standing out against his dark hair and Natasha teased, making Bucky look at her.

“I guess Bucky here has a soulmate that’s alive after all.”

He didn’t know why, but excitement went through his veins as he processed what the Russian assassin said. He had a soulmate. She was alive. He smiled a bit and Steve said, his blue eyes wide with mischief and excitement. 

“We should see if we can get her attention by dying your hair!”

Bucky felt his smile drop and he glared, saying while his metal shifted. 

“Oh no we are not. You are not touching my hair.”

Steve coaxed, bribing him. 

“Come on, don’t you want to know who she is? What if we could get her attention?”

Bucky sighed and muttered. 

“The things I do for your ass.”

Steve cheered and Natasha called, shooting up. 

“I’ll get the hair dye!”

“Don’t make me look like a freak, Romanoff or I’ll slit your throat in your sleep.”

—

You felt good with your teal hair. It made you feel free and independent. So, you had gone to bed with a head full of love, not even suspecting what was about to happen in the morning.

~~~

When you woke up, you stretched and sighed. The clock read 14:00 hours, which was 2:00 pm in Civilian time. You sighed once more and went to the bathroom, freezing when you looked in the mirror. Blonde streaks ran through your hair and your mouth dropped. You had totally forgotten about the soulmate thing! You face-palmed and wondered. 

_‘Can I dye my hair with the word ‘Sorry’ in it? That’d be cool…’_

You smirked and grabbed the Platinum blonde, light red, and dark blue. Time to show just how patriotic you could be.

—

With a blonde head of hair in a man bun, Bucky was waiting for the reaction. How would she react? Would she dye her hair back to its natural color or what? Steve had burst with laughter when red, white, and blue streaks appeared in his hair. Bucky face-palmed himself with his metal hand and Tony took a picture. 

“If that ends up on social media, I’ll fucking kill you.”

Bucky threatened, his blue eyes glaring hotly at the billionaire. Tony scoffed and Natasha said, holding up silver and red. 

“We can let her know who you are. After all, Who is Captain America without the Winter Soldier?”

—

You coughed, choking on your Batman cereal when you saw silver and dark red streaks go into your hair. Hmm, it kind of reminded you of something. 

“Hey, that looks like Winter Soldier and Captain America colors!”

Your roommate said laughing and you coughed more. Could it be? You ran to your room and grabbed your friend's white hair dye and immediately set to work.

~~ 

Everyone was in hysterics when white streaks appeared in Bucky’s hair. However, the ex HYDRA assassin was not amused. At all. He glared hotly at everyone while Steve tried his hardest to keep his laugh in. Bucky yelled. 

“Go ahead, punk. Laugh it up!”

Steve doubled over and Bucky growled. Tony said. 

“This has to go on social media! Has to!”

He took a picture and ran, screaming as Bucky chased after, screaming in his ‘Winter soldier’ voice. 

“I’m gonna rip off your billion dollar dick and shove it down your billion dollar throat!”

~~~

When you had gone on Twitter, a new picture made you choke once more, only on your spit this time. 

_Looks like Weiner Soldier’s soulmate decided to make his age really show. Kudos, WS’s Soulmate. You gave the Avengers an amazing laugh. #priceless_

Could it be? Could it really be him? You had run out, grabbing your keys and ran to the tower. Upon arriving, with your white hair now having navy blue streaks in it, you requested to see Mr. Stark. The bodyguard was hesitant but when you showed him the picture, he let you up. You heard a voice call when you arrived. 

“Mr. Stark, there is someone here to see you.”

The elevator doors opened up and there stood Tony. He widened his eyes and you said, quickly. 

“I-I’m so sorry to bother you but…”

“-You’ve come to the right place, holy shit you are gorgeous.”

You blushed heavily and Tony gestured you to follow him. When you arrived in the lounge area, your eyes found the man you were looking for. He was chuckling a bit but must of felt eyes on him because when he looked over at you, everything stopped. His eyes widened and everyone looked over. Bucky shot up and slowly, he walked over to you. His blue eyes were cautious, curious, but…longing. Tony backed off and you blushed a bit. 

“I…I uh…hi…”

Bucky smiled a bit and replied back, making both of you kind of chuckle. 

“Hi.”

He smiled and said, a metal hand carefully touching your hair. 

“You know, I think this suits you.”

You shook your head, smiling. 

“I think now that I got the message, we should go for a more natural look. No more need to go spangling each other's stars.”

Everyone laughed and Bucky smiled widely at you. He took your hand and for a long time, you never let go.


	118. What's Your Number, Doll? (Bucky Barnes)

Bucky Barnes x reader

Request:  Hiya! Can I request a Bucky Barnes x Reader one shot where they meet in a Cafe, or whatever, and ends with Bucky nervously getting her number or something like that? Yes, I realize it sounds cliche, I like cliche things…. Anyway thanks Bye!!!

—

A/n: it’s about freaking time I posted something. Sorry about the wait guys. BTW, Requests are now CLOSED so please refrain from sending anything in!!

—

Genre: Romance, Fluff

Rated: Everyone

Warnings: IT’S SO FLUFFEH

—

Brooklyn, New York was just something else in your eyes. You had been all around the world, been to new places, seen some things that you thought you’d never see, but that didn’t make it any less fun. You were a traveler, liked to live on the road. It was only natural to want to explore what the world had to offer. After all, a person just can’t help but want to give in to the urge to explore the outside world and meet new people; see new things you’ve never seen before. So, when your traveling days were over, you moved to Brooklyn to try and find some peace when your heart still yearned for the adventures of traveling. You went to yoga every Thursday at 3 pm, went on a jog every morning, picked up a couple of hobbies, but nothing seemed to satisfy your need for adventure.

Though, it did satisfy one thing: your new profound hobby of drinking (fave beverage). It was the best damn thing you’d ever tasted, however, you could only get it at the local coffee shop in town. You loved the sweetness of the drink that wasn’t too overpowering and just had that hint of (flavor) that would burst when it touched your tongue. Plus, it was really tasty to drink when you drank it while eating some gourmet cake balls, as the shop calls the mini cakes rolled with icing. Not only that, but a particular person had caught your eye as well.

He was tall, seemed to brood for a living, and was slightly terrifying. He had shaggy, shoulder length, brunette hair, dead, blue eyes that seemed new to the world, and scruff that you just couldn’t imagine how good it would feel against your skin. He was muscular, but what had got your attention was the metal arm. Oh, you’d know this man from anywhere. He was the infamous Winter Soldier, aka Bucky Barnes. It had been a while since the incidents with the Winter Soldier, but when Mr. Rogers, aka Captain America, had brought him back to SHIELD and helped him remember who he was, it was all over the news.

Half the world knew about him if you could count that many on one hand. None of the regular people who came in usually talked to the man, though you often saw his friend Steve tag along with him to help brighten the man’s mood. One day, you were walking in and you waited in the line to order your (fave beverage) with (dessert). In the corner of your eye, a glint of metal caught your eye but you had gotten used to seeing the little glint. He always sat in the middle seat right beside the window, but today his friend Steve was with him. Ordering your stuff, you sat in the seat that was to the right of them, about five tables over, your usual seat.

Today, the sky was gloomy and rain pelted down on the state, however that didn’t seem to stop anybody in this place from chatting and having a good time. You sat there in your spot, reading your book while sipping your drink, unaware that a certain blonde man was trying to coach the brunette assassin into talking to you. A few moments later, you felt a tap on your shoulder and looked up, seeing the blue-eyed man. You smiled kindly at him and greeted him.

“Hello.”

He looked taken back for a moment before he replied, blinking at you.

“Hi…”

You chuckled and asked, gesturing to the seat in front of you.

“Would you like to sit down?”

Bucky nodded and sat down and you smiled at him. He blurted out.

“You are here a lot.”

You looked at him for a moment before smiling again and replying back.

“So are you.”

He looked distraught for a moment, looking to the side and then back at you, taking a deep breath. You quirked an eyebrow up at him, still smiling kindly as you set your book down to give him your undivided attention. He seemed to appreciate that, as he seemed to relax a bit and he seemed to tinge pink in the cheeks as he asked.

“I uh…what are you drinking?”

You smiled and replied.

(Fave beverage) with a dash of (flavor) with some cake balls. Would you like to try it?” 

You held the cup out for him and he nodded a bit before taking the cup shyly and taking a sip. His eyes went wide for a moment and he commented, his voice surprised.

“This is…actually really good.”

You smiled and he gave you the cup back before asking.

“What’s your name?”

“My name is (Y/n), (Y/n) (L/n). May I ask who you are?”

The man, Bucky, looked at you before looking down and then looked back up, saying.

“M-My name? It’s..It’s James…James Barnes.”

“James? That’s a nice name. It’s nice to meet you, James.” 

He smiled a bit and you commented.

“You know, I also notice you come here a lot with your blonde friend.”

He tinged pink in the face again and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Steve? Yeah…he showed me this place…it’s nice.”

You chuckled and he murmured. 

“I...don't really drink coffee too much but I do like that weird drink..frappe it’s called?”

“Oh, the frappuccino? Those are good, especially the vanilla flavored ones.”

Bucky looked up and smiled a bit more before asking.

“What are you reading?”

“ _To Kill A Mockingbird._  It’s one of my favorite books.”

Bucky nodded before he asked.

“I…Can..can I ask you something?”

You smiled politely and urged.

“Of course, James. What is it?”

James went pink in the cheeks and he said, shyly looking away.

“You’re…a very pretty girl…and I was, uh, wondering if I could get your number…so we could talk more..if you wanted to.”

You were flattered and smiled widely, turning red a bit.

“Of course! I’d love to, and thank you, James. You’re pretty handsome yourself.”

He looked at you with wide eyes as you took a napkin from the holder, took a pen out, and carefully wrote down your number. Handing the napkin to him, you smiled.

“Here. I can’t wait to get a text or call from you.”

He smiled widely and you stood, saying before leaving.

“See you around, James.”

He waved a bit, smiling.

“S-See you around…”


	119. Menace? Menace, My Ass! (Bucky Barnes)

Bucky Barnes x reader

Request: I accidentally deleted the request but I remember what it was. Reader is working as a news anchor, her dream job, but she has to do a report on Bucky, her boyfriend, and how he’s a menace to New York and the country. She decides to either keep her job and read the teleprompter or ignore it and defend Bucky.

—

A/n: Keep in mind that I haven’t seen civil War yet so when I open requests, please don’t send in anything with potential spoilers, yeah?

—

Genre: Romance, Drama

Rated: Everyone

Warning: Swearing, very slight angst, slight fluff, false accusations against Bucky ((HELL YEAH THAT’S A WARNING.))

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

When a person has a dream job, you might think of a singer or an actress or a…a astronaut. Something big and really hard to achieve. However, you were a different-minded kid when you were younger. You wanted to work for the news. At a young age, you loved to talk about the events happening in the country. You’d set up a table, wear your moms favorite heels, your dads suit jacket, and have your grandfathers old glasses on your face as you read scribbled papers, talking about the cookie crisis and how kids are going hungry while your mother would laugh and your father would sigh, a small fond smile on his face.

As you grew older, you took classes that would pertain to public speaking and you excelled greatly in the arts, especially English. As you grew older and into your adulthood, you had applied all around for an opening in the Newsroom. However, no one would take you. When the events with the god of mischief and the Avengers went on, you had been there, documenting everything, though it was hard to do since you also had to kick some alien ass as you did so.  When the events of the winter soldier went on, you were also there. But the man who called himself Winter Soldier also knew that.

So, he had kidnapped you and taken you as bait to lure the captain to you. Not a really romantic meeting, wasn’t it? Bucky and you often chuckled about the way you two met. You and the Winter Soldier had, ironically, fallen in love later on after he remembered everything. He had told you when he arrived at your house unexpectedly that he just couldn’t get you out of his head and that he needed to see you again. And apologize, but he’ll never speak of that to another soul and will deny it if you do.

You remember the way he had come to you for help at night, slowly falling for him with each nightmare you helped him through. He found himself doing the same, though he never really understood. As time went on, you continued to apply for jobs as a news anchor and one day, you got called into the building. They had you practice and the manager, Mr. Wukowski, said he loved your enthusiasm and you were hired.

When you told Bucky, he had been happy and you celebrated with dinner for two, his treat. In the present, you were sitting next to your meteorologist Jesse Nullen, his black hair spiked up in the front as usual. You read the teleprompter, keeping your posture straight as taught and leveled your voice.

“Hello Everyone. Thank you for watching TTNT News at Five, I’m (Y/n) (L/n). Yesterday night at 7:15 pm, a house caught on fire, the blazes sending the neighborhood into a panic. Police conducted an investigation and concluded that this was not an accident.”

Jesse added in.

“that’s a little cold to send a house on fire.”

You snorted a bit and replied, a smile on your face as some of the people in the room chuckled quietly.

“A woman went missing last night. Police say that Jenny Triton, 26-year-college student, was last seen leaving the University but never returned home. Tritons mother is shocked and says her daughter never had a history of running away from home and that this couldn’t have been a one person thing. If you have any information, please call the Crime Stoppers hotline; any information will surely help.”

When the telelprompter showed words about Bucky, you shifted a bit in your seat.

“The president and FBI have given out more information about the man who caused…trouble in New York. James Buchanan ‘Bucky’ Barnes….is listed as a wanted man, though Steve Rogers, known as Captain America, pleads that Bucky is not guilty of anything. FBI insist this man is a menace and must be….”

Your voice trailed off as anger took your veins. The people looked at you in concern as you started an internal battle. Is your dream job really worth degrading the one you love? Was this job really worth this? You knew Bucky better than anyone else and knew he didn’t mean to do these bad things…You sighed and put down your papers, leaning forward unprofessionally.

“Bucky Barnes is not a menace. This man, Bucky, was a sergeant of the 107th int eh 40′s. On a mission to defeat HYDRA, there was an accident. While trying to defend the Captain, an HYDRA agent blasted an shot at the man, blowing a hole in the side of a fast moving train. Bucky fell out of the train, holding onto a bar that broke off before the Captain could save him. HYDRA found his body, who was still alive, and made him into what he had become today. They brainwashed him, stole his memories by wiping them away from his mind with electroshock therapy.”

Everyone was in shock as the cameramen desperately tried to shut off the camera but it malfunctioned, staying on and live.

“This man had no idea what he was doing! He didn’t know right or wrong. He had a mission and he had to carry it out. This man is a soldier. He had a mission and it needed to get done. Bucky Barnes is not a bad man. He’s a good man that was hidden inside a shell of what he was turned into. He is getting better. He is learning. I know he is. You all are wrong. So fucking wrong about him. This job isn’t worth keeping if it’s going to degrade the one that has sworn to get better. It even came out of his own mouth! Fuck you all.”

With that, you got up and left. 

_‘Thank god we were live’_

You thought. When you got home, you were engulfed in a hug. You gasped and slowly hugged the man back as he whispered in your ear.

“Thank you.”

You smiled softly and kissed his temple.

“You’re welcome, Bucky.”


	120. A Thousand Years From Now (Bucky Barnes)

Bucky Barnes & Daughter! Reader

One Shot

—

A/n: So, I really am sorry about not being on but here’s a oneshot to try to make up for it? I should try to get to my drafts and write up those other requests but…ughhh

—

Genre: Angst, Fluff

Rated: Everyone

Warning: Character death, chronic illness, depression, depressing thoughts, angst, Pre-Winter Soldier, Post! Winter Soldier

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

He never saw it coming, but he knew he should have expected it. When a girl he had slept with told him that she was pregnant, there was a feeling of happiness but fear in the man's head. But it dawned on him after a couple seconds.

Bucky Barnes was going to be a father.

But he didn’t know he was going to be a single father till the baby came. Sweet, little you. Born about six years before Bucky would go to war. Baby you had a slightly chubby body, but bright (e/c) eyes and a tuff of (h/c) hair upon your head. Bucky had cried when he held you for the first time. You were only about as long as his forearm, for Pete’s sake! Steve had accompanied Bucky when you were born, but was too weak in his stomach to stay in the room as the lass gave birth to you.

About three days later, you were allowed to leave the hospital and the girl who was made your mother left without a trace. Bucky was left to fend for you himself, with Steve Rogers, his best friend, by his side to help. Bucky, of course, had no idea what it was like to be a father since he had never fathered a child before.

“Steve, I don’t know what to do…”

Steve, in his small stature, heaved a big sigh that caused him to go into a coughing fit. Clearly, he was frustrated.

“Bucky, why don’t you go to the library and read about parenting? I’m sure it’s not that hard.”

Oh, but it would be very hard. Constantly, you cried during the night, waking both men up. Steve would prepare the coffee while Bucky gently sang you to sleep.

_“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine-”  
_

When Bucky sang to you, he always only got to the second line of the song before you were sleeping soundly. Bucky would sit in a rocking chair, and just gaze at you for hours. You were beautiful. His whole entire world. He knew, deep down, that when you grew up, he was gonna be pulling Steve Rogers’s every day with boys that would dare to even bat an eye at you. But damn, did he care about you. Bucky would do anything for you. Anything and everything for you. Honestly, it scared Bucky how much he loved you.

Whenever your first birthday came up, Bucky had invited Steve and his family, a couple of Bucky’s friends, and had a big 1st birthday party for you. There was music, laughter, and cake all over your face. It was one of the best moments of Bucky’s life. The day ended with Steve and Bucky with full stomachs and you, a happy one-year-old, asleep in the crib right beside Bucky’s bed. You never cried in the middle of the night that night, even though it was storming.

_“You make me happy when skies are grey-”_

About four years later, at five years old, you got sick. Bucky was terrified for you. After all, he was about to go to war in a year and disease was raging. He was scared and very reluctant to leave you, but he knew Steve would take care of you while he was gone. Steve and Bucky first tried to take care of you by themselves, thinking that your cough and runny nose were just a cold you contracted. After all, it was winter, and the cold loved to seep in through the brick walls. But one night, you started to cough almost violently and at that moment, Bucky and Steve knew almost in an instant.

You were very sick and possibly with whooping cough.

Whooping cough was a terrible, terrible disease among children and infants that, in most cases, ended with death. It started as a runny nose, and then a cough that gets worse and worse. They took you to the nearest hospital, and the doctors were kind enough to take you in. When they examined you, all you did was scream and cry in terror. What were these things they were poking in your ears and mouth? Bucky sang his lullaby to you while gently caressing your cheek.

_“You never know, dear, how much I love you-”_

The day after they took you in, Bucky had left to go to war.

He never stopped thinking about you. You were the only reason he fought to live, instead of to fight to kill. Bucky would not let himself die and leave you parent-less. No. He had a lot more honor than that. Plus, he knew that if he did die, that Steve would take care of you.

But when Steve came in that day, all beefed up and taller, Bucky was quick to give him a stern talking to. When Steve and Bucky escaped from HYDRA, and went back to camp, Bucky was already getting to a phone, trying to call into the hospital. However, nobody answered. After that, Bucky and Steve went to war with HYDRA.

When Bucky was falling off the train, all he could think about was you. Your beautiful smile, your curling, lovely hair, the light that shined in your eyes. The way you relaxed whenever he sang to you, the way you would bounce and clap in happiness whenever yous aw his face. He was going to lose you and all because of his carelessness.

When he hit rock bottom, your name left his lips in a cold, quiet whisper.

- _ **TIMESKIP**_ -

Now that he stood there, looking at you, he felt shocked. It had been a very, very long time since he last saw you. He was supposed to be 99 years old, yet here he stood, looking like the 29-year old that went to war and never came back until now. When all that HYDRA stuff had gone on, he had been wiped of his memories. However, when Steve had found him, it all came back. Surely, but slowly.

When he had remembered you, he did everything he could to find you. And when Bucky found you, he was happy but devastated. All that time he spent with you, all the time he could have spent with you. All lost because he was careless. But damn, he still loved you. He still missed you. Bucky could still hear your laughter in his head. He could still see those baby eyes and that tuff of hair. That’s all you ever were to him, though. His baby girl. And as he touched the headstone that marked your grave, he couldn’t help but think about how much time he could have had with you if he didn’t fall from the train, and if you didn’t die of whooping cough of age six.

_“So please don’t take my sunshine away…”_


	121. Iron Giant (Bucky Barnes)

Bucky Barnes x Child! Reader

Oneshot Request:  Bucky having a kid and the team bringing the kid and the reader bonds with him

—

A/n: so this was really late. Actually about a year late. Shit. But I still got it done…so…is that ok?

—

Genre: Friendship, Family, Slight Angst

Rated: Everyone

Warnings: Swearing, abandoned reader, slight angst, 

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

It had happened so fast. Your quiet, small neighborhood was being attacked by HYDRA. How could your quiet, little home become a target of HYDRA? Was it because it was just that? Quiet and small and mostly remote? You remember your parents ushering you outside to the backyard, screaming at you to run while they would run after you. You, being only seven, were scared and didn’t want to leave, but somewhere in your mind, you knew it was the right thing to do. So, you grabbed your stuffed animal and little backpack and ran into the woods.

It was everywhere. Gunshots, explosions, screams and shouts, loud vehicles and machinery. Your quiet town was dissolved into nothing along with everyone in it. You had gone deep into the woods, hiding behind a large, overturned tree and you silently cried, hoping your parents were going to come after you. But it was quiet, save for a few screams, gunshots, shouting, and the machinery.

Then, a thumping noise sounded from above. But it wasn’t thumping as in walking. No. Something like…flying. A big jet passed by and you gawked. It was huge! Then you saw it come down and disappear over the trees. That’s when the gunshots and explosions really sounded. You covered your ears and cried loudly, crying for your mother and father, and wishing for this day to end. Then suddenly, everything ceased. It was quiet. Your seven-year-old ears heard a voice.

“Sir, I am detecting a human life…(Y/N) (L/N), aged seven. Her dopamine levels are extremely high, suggesting that she is very frightened.”

Who was speaking? How did he know your name? Was it one of the bad men? When you heard footsteps, you ceased breathing and stayed very still. Then, you slowly looked up over your shoulder. There, was a man in red and orange armor, face shown. You knew that face, but where.

“Hey there, kid.”

You still stood frozen, not knowing whether to scream, cry, or faint. Maybe all three.

“Sir, I’m afraid she is going into shock. You must console her immediately or she will need medical attention.”

The man nodded and knelt slowly, saying.

“that’s a pretty teddy bear you got. Say, I got plenty of more at home…I know you’re scared, but if you come with me, I’ll take you to a magical place called Stark Tower.”

You perked up. Stark? Did he mean that famous man who was a billionaire?

“Y-You mean…T-Tony Stark’s tower?”

You sniffled out. The man nodded and smiled a bit.

“Yup, that’s my place.”

“Stark, what’s going on?”

You gasped and Tony turned, saying in a quiet voice.

“Cap, I suggest you keep your mouth shut or you’re going to send this girl into shock. You don’t want that on your record, do you?”

You saw a man dressed in a patriotically-themed suit walk a bit over and his blue eyes widened as he looked at you. He blinked and Tony held out a hand.

“Come on, let me take you somewhere safe, alright?”

“Where’s my mommy and daddy?”

You asked, sniffling. Tony gave a sad look and that was all you needed. You knew. You knew they were gone. You gave a loud cry and hugged the armored man for comfort, crying loudly. Tony was shocked but then gently wrapped his arms around you, saying quietly.

“It’s ok, (Y/n), I know. I know what it’s like…but we’ll take great care of you.”

You fell asleep against his shoulder.

-TIMESKIP–NOBODY’S POV-

When Tony had picked up the young girl, Steve looked down at his feet. Tony sighed and said.

“Let’s go. She needs to be checked by Dr. Banner, make sure she’s healthy.”

Steve nodded and stayed quiet. As they walked, Natasha, Sam, Thor, Clint, and Wanda caught up to them. 

“Is the little one alright?”

Thor asked, giving a concerned look to everyone before looking back at Tony. Steve answered.

“Those..people that were laying at the tree line were most likely her parents…We should have gotten here earlier…”

Everything was quiet. When they got on the jet, Dr. Banner immediately set to work, taking notes on her vitals. All was quiet.

-TIMESKIP-

When they arrived at the tower, Tony was the last to get out. Bucky came out, asking Steve.

“How’d it go?”

But when Bucky saw Tony and the little girl, Steve’s voice faded as did everything else. The girl was dirty, holding a teddy bear and had a backpack on. Her hair was ratted and had leaves in it, and Tony was carrying her. 

“Bucky!”

Bucky jumped and Steve gave a concerned look.

“Are you alright?”

“What happened?”

Steve was taken back. He asked, giving a frown.

“Were you not listening? I told you HYDRA killed her parents. Stark found her in the foods scared to death. Tony is taking her to Dr. Banner to make sure she’s ok.”

Bucky nodded slowly, following after the iron man. When they got to the medical examining room, Bruce attached an IV to her, inquiring.

“Her breathing and heartbeat sound normal, but I’m still going to take blood. She looks a bit dehydrated, so I’ve hooked her up with a water solution to keep her hydrated.”

Steve, Tony, and Bucky nodded and when they started to walk out, Bucky stayed put. Steve turned a bit.

“Bucky?”

“I’m gonna stay…”

Bucky muttered, plopping down beside the girl. Steve gave a surprised look but softened his gaze and nodded.

“Alright. If you need anything, let me know.”

Bucky nodded and all was quiet. About ten minutes later, (Y/n) started to stir and Bucky leaned forward slightly, eyes curious and the little girl opened her eyes and gazed at the man with the metal arm.

“Who are you, mister?” 

The girl asked with a hoarse voice, heavy with sleep. Bucky introduced himself.

“My name is Bucky, and this man is Dr. Banner. He’s gonna take care of you..we’re all gonna take care of you.”

Dr. Banner looked over as (Y/n) asked.

“Like mommy and daddy did?”

“Like mommy and daddy did.”

The little girl smiled a bit before going back to sleep and as Bucky touched her cheek gently with his metal arm, Dr. Banner smiled and went back to work.


	122. Small or Large? (Bucky Barnes)

Chibi! Bucky Barnes  Teenager! Reader

Request: Lol this isn’t a request. Explained in the Author Note.

—

A/n: This was an idea that me and my friend came up with over Instagram. You guys. I’m dying. this is literally the cutest thing me and my friend have ever thought of. I might do a Bucky Barnes x Chibi! Reader but I gotta see how much y’all like this one first ^-^

(In all honesty, Bucky is just shrunk down to 5 inches tall due to Tony being a little shit)

—

Genre: Friendship, Family, Humor

Rated: Everyone

Warning: Chibi! Bucky, Swearing, Fluff

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

Everyone in the tower knew that Tony was a scientist and a little shit. He was a prankster, liked to fuck shit up, and just get on everyone’s nerves. So, when Bucky didn’t appear the next morning, everyone in the Avengers Initiative had a sinking feeling that Tony had something to do with his disappearance.

One: Tony didn’t know when to shut his mouth, so it was likely that Bucky and Tony had some sort of argument. Two: Tony must have pissed off the Winter Soldier and the assassin was brooding (”When  _doesn’t_ he brood?”) or Three: Bucky just wasn’t feeling it today.

In the morning, everyone excluding you and Bucky had gotten up and went to eat breakfast. Thor with his pop-tarts, Natasha and Clint sharing a bag of donuts, Steve and Bruce with eggs, and Tony with a hot pocket. Steve looked around and asked.

“Hey, has anyone seen (Y/n) and Bucky?”

Natasha replied, biting into the delicious powdered donut.

“(Y/n) planned on sleeping in today. I guess Bucky decided the same. today is our day off.”

Steve frowned and went quiet as he thought about the situation. It was rare for Bucky to sleep in. Ever since HYDRA, Bucky hadn’t been able to get enough sleep and often was the first one up. Biting his lip, Steve spared a glance at Tony, who was retreating to his lab, an abnormal spring in his step. Steve glowered. 

‘ _Tony must have done something, why else would he be snickering?’_

-WITH YOU-

You sighed a bit as you laid on your stomach, arms wrapped around and under your pillow, propping your head up just right. Your blankets were at your thighs, barely covering your panty-clad, t-shirt bearing body. The shirt was large and black, one of Bucky’s shirts that you had stolen. The room was dark and peaceful. You didn’t have a care in the world as you tried to catch some more sleep before your body decided it was time to get up, put on some pants, and eat some breakfast. However, a rustling sound caught your attention, and you sat up groggily, hair sticking up every which way. 

“(Y/n)?”

You frowned and looked around, not seeing Bucky even though you were sure that was his voice you were hearing. 

“(Y/n), over here!”

You looked over and yelped, jolting away from the…5 in tall assassin? Bucky had on a furious look, though it wasn’t directed at you and you gasped.

“Bucky?! What the hell happened?”

“Tony happened. Bastard must have done something while I actually got some sleep.”

“Oh my god, Bucky.”

You sat up. What did a teenager do in a situation like this? Running a hand through your hair, you bit your lip before grabbing some fuzzy pajama pants, slipping them on and you frowned.

“Come on, Bucky. I’m gonna kick his ass.”

You held your hand out for Bucky to climb into and he did so, but not without grumbling. Holding him close to you, you then set out of your room, out for blood.

_“Tony Stark! You’re a-”_

-WITH THE AVENGERS IN THE KITCHEN-

_“-fucking dead man!”_

Everyone, excluding the absent man of iron, jolted at the angry sound of the youngest team, and family, member. As the girl marched in with a fire in her eyes, and something being held to her chest, Steve was horrified to see Bucky in her hand. He was at least 5 to 6 inches tall, and a look in his eye that ensured Tony was going to die when Bucky was back to normal height. Natasha asked with wide eyes.

“(Y/n), What happened to Bucky?”

“Tony happened! He must have slipped something into his food or drink or did something to him while he was asleep! Look at him, Natasha! He’s literally a chibi!”

She held her hand out and Bucky asked, a confused glint in his eyes.

“Chibi?”

Thor looked down at Bucky and asked in his booming voice, making Bucky cover his ears and glare at the God of Thunder.

“What do you propose we do, Lady (Y/n)?”

Steve sighed and face-palmed, rubbing the side of his face. 

“I’ll go talk to Stark. In the meantime, I’m trusting you to take care of him, (Y/n).”

(Y/n) blinked and then nodded, giving an adorable salute.

“Yes, sir! You can count on me, Cap!”

Steve smiled at (Y/n) and then walked off, Bucky holding onto (Y/n)’s thumb as to not fall or slip at any time. Clint looked down at Bucky, who glared up at him, and Clint smirked.

“Ya know, he doesn’t look so scary when he’s 5 inches tall.”

“I can still kill you, Clint.”

Bucky warned. You scolded.

“Bucky! Be nice! Clint, he might look adorable but keep in mind. He’s a trained assassin. Even at 5 inches, I think it wouldn’t be a problem for him to end your life.”

Clint rolled his eyes and Bucky smirked, opening his mouth to say something. However, (Y/n) tapped him lightly on the head, saying.

“But don’t think that being so small gives you the right to threaten others. You’re exactly that, Buckaroo. 5 inches tall. Some people, like Tony and Clint, will take advantage of that.”

Bucky glared up at (Y/n) and she just rolled her eyes before looking at Bruce.

“Dr. Banner, do you think you can figure out how to get him back to normal?”

Bruce pursed his lips before promising.

“I can see what I can do. I should go talk to Stark and see what he did to make Barnes so small. If I can do that, I have a chance of reversing the effects. It might wear off if it’s just some sort of serum, but I’m not gonna take any chances.”

(Y/n) smiled and Natasha asked as Bruce left.

“So, what are you gonna do with Bucky in the meantime?”

Bucky looked up at (Y/n) as she ran a hand through her hair, obviously stressed out.

“Do what Cap said: Take care of him until this is all done and over with.”

Natasha nodded and (Y/n) muttered as Bucky climbed up onto her shoulder, holding onto a piece of her hair to keep him steady.

“So much for a relaxing day in.”

Bucky asked her as (Y/n) stole some donuts from the bag in Clint’s hand.

“What are we gonna do in the meantime?”

“What else would we do? I’m sleeping in!”

Bucky rolled his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck. What a predicament.

-TIMESKIP-

After breakfast, (Y/n) saw Steve and ran to him, asking.

“Did you find out what happened?”

Steve glowered a bit, taking a sip of water.

“Stark denies having anything to do with Bucky’s predicament.”

(Y/n) rolled her eyes and huffed in unison with Bucky. Steve, an amused glint in his eyes, asked.

“What are you two going to do in the meantime?”

“I’m gonna sleep, I don’t know what Bucky is gonna do. I really wanted to have a relaxing day.”

Steve nodded in understand and patted her back a bit.

“Get some rest, (Y/n). You did a hell of a job on the mission and deserve to sleep in.”

(Y/n) smiled and hugged Steve.

“Thanks, Cap!”

Steve chuckled and (Y/n) went off, bounding for her room. Bucky was quiet and (Y/n) asked.

“Bucky? What’s wrong? You’re very quiet.”

Bucky looked up and sighed a bit.

“I’m just thinking is all.”

The teenager narrowed her eyes and took Bucky carefully off of her shoulder, much to his protest, and sat him on the nightstand beside her bed.

“Bucky, that’s a load of crap and you know it. Seriously, what’s on your mind?”

Bucky sighed at the big gaze of the curious girl and replied.

“I’m just a bit pissed off at Tony. He’s always fucking shit up and messing with things he shouldn’t be messing with.”

(Y/n) sighed and laid down, Bucky watching with a protective eye.

“Tony is Tony. You can’t really blame him for a lot of the stuff he does. Most of it, sure. But Tony, no matter how much he denies, is a curious man and an experimental person. You’ll come to get used to his ways, maybe even think of it as endearing soon.”

“Yeah right.”

Bucky muttered, even though (Y/n) heard and she sighed, looking at Bucky.

“Hey, chin up Sergeant. We’ll get through this.”

She smiled a tired smile, and Bucky was quiet before he just responded with.

“You need to get some sleep.”

(Y/n) rolled her eyes and jabbed, yawning.

“You’re not my dad, Barnes.”

“No, but I’m a highly trained assassin that can easily make you go to sleep. Wanna try me?”

(Y/n) grinned and muttered.

“Fight me.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. Leave it to her to tread on thin ice. At the sound of her deep breathing, Bucky was in thought. How long would he be this height? He really hated being in this situation. How could he protect the youngster if he was 5 inches tall? What if something happened? Bucky bit his lip and closed his eyes, head falling back against the post of the lamp. All of these thoughts in his head made him a bit sleepy, though he didn’t want to fall asleep.

The nightmares had been getting worse, and Bucky hadn’t been wanting to go to sleep since the last mission. After all, even if (Y/n) did a phenomenal job, he’ll even admit it out loud if someone asked, there were many close calls that had Bucky ready to go into the HYDRA base and annihilate every last one of them. Looking at the angelic face of the youngster, Bucky sighed.

_‘You’re not my dad, Barnes.’_

God, he wished he was though. That was his issue with this girl. In the first week of him knowing her, he had been so wary of her. But she had accepted him as fast as Thor’s lightning. It had surprised him greatly, though it also made him feel better about himself. Just a tad. Steve had been excited for Bucky to meet her, for the young girl lit up everyone’s mood when she was in the room. Bucky remembered admitting to Steve.

_‘You didn’t lie when you said she was happy.’  
_

_‘I told you so.’  
_

_‘She’s so young though, Steve.’  
_

_‘I know. We only let her go on missions that are all intel, no fighting. If there’s any chance of there being a firefight, we all usually go with her. She may be 15, but she’s smart as hell.’_

Bucky sighed again. At 15, (Y/n) was already an Avenger. It scared him. Even though he had his friend Steve, and maybe his bird friend Sam, this girl was one of the things that kept him sane. Protecting her was his way of keeping his mind off of his past. He had come to care for (Y/n) as a father would his child and it scared him. What would he do if she ever left, whether her walking from this life…or dying?

-TIMESKIP TO THE AFTERNOON-

Bucky sighed as he awoke, noticing that he was on a very comfy hat, a shirt had been placed over him to keep him warm, and a folded up tissue had been made into his pillow. Of course, (Y/n) wouldn’t be that creative in making a makeshift bed for him. Where was that girl, anyway? 

Sitting up, he yawned and rubbed the back of his neck before standing up. That’s when he heard the sound of the shower. Carefully jumping down to the pillow on the bed, and then making his way to the actual mattress, he slipped to the floor and then walked to the front door. Looking both ways, he almost grinned in mischief when he found no one. 

It was time to get some payback.

-WITH YOU-

The shower had been absolutely amazing and felt good. It calmed your nerves and being able to relax your muscles was honestly very refreshing. Every mission always made you sore, your muscles tight, and your nerves stay on high alert, even after finishing the mission. So, taking a shower always helped you out. 

Getting out and dressing after drying off, you walked out into your bedroom and called for Bucky.

“Buckaroo?”

When he didn’t answer, you looked to the makeshift bed and frowned. He wasn’t there. If he wasn’t there, where could he be? Your heart dropped. Oh no, what if he went out? He could get stepped on, or worse! Clint or Sam would find him!

You ran out and called for Bucky, eyes wide in fear. 

“Buckaroo?! Where are you? This isn’t funny!”

Natasha, who had been sitting at the coffee table, looked up.

“Did you lose him?”

“Yes! He walked out when I took a shower! Ugh, that man is gonna flat-line me one of these days.”

Natasha sucked in a breath and shook her head, continuing to read her book as she replied.

“Better find him before Steve finds out. Wouldn’t want to let him down, would you?”

“No! god, what if something bad happens to Bucky and then Steve finds out? I’ll be doomed! Steve isn’t a very fun guy when he’s mad. I’ve seen him mad. He’s scary-”

“-You’re rambling.”

Natasha pointed out, looking up briefly. You paused before ducking your head shamefully.

“If you see Bucky, please tell him that I’m looking for him and to call me. Please. I can’t let Steve down.”

Natasha replied, turning the page.

“Will do, (Y/n). Good luck.”

Little did you know that Bucky was hiding behind the book, and him and Natasha were planning the ultimate revenge on Tony.

-A FEW HOURS LATER-

You were doing everything in your power to avoid Steve. You still had not been able to find Bucky, and it was really worrying you. He was only 5 inches tall, and this tower was so fucking big.  He could be anywhere! You had asked FRIDAY to look for him, but the AI reported that Bucky was nowhere to be seen.

In order to aid your avoidance of Steve, you asked FRIDAY to tell Steve that you and Bucky went out if he felt so inclined to ask about your whereabouts. This was really, really bad. If Steve found out that you lost Bucky, he was gonna lose his shit.

As you neared the gym, you could hear the sound of Steve working out and froze. Shit, you had to turn around. However, you couldn’t. You had already looked everywhere int eh areas behind you. You haven’t looked in this area yet.

FRIDAY spoke to you in your ear through a comm link.

“ms. (L/n), I’d like to warn you that Mr. Barton is coming your way through the vents.”

Shit. You looked around for somewhere to hide and grumbled as you ducked behind a big plant. Praying to whoever was listening that Clint wouldn’t find you, you held your breath and stayed deathly still. Hearing the vent pop open, Clint climbed down and moved the vent back into place. 

Walking down the hallway, you waited till he was at the other end before running down the opposite end, passing the gym door as fast as you could. Although you were running, you were unbelievably light on your feet. 

Clint turned and frowned, straining to hear what he thought was running. Seeing no one, he shrugged before turning around again, popping some M&M’s into his mouth and resuming his trek to the upper lounge.

-NO ONES POV-

Suddenly, on the intercom, came Natasha’s voice. 

“Attention Avengers, you are needed in Tony’s lab. Again, Attention Avengers, you are needed in Tony’s lab ASAP.”

All of the Avengers, except for (Y/n) and Tony himself, quickly filed into Tony’s lab. What they saw had them all laughing. All of the prototypes of the Iron Man suit had been painted with a Hello Kitty scheme. The most used suit had a large bow at the side, made of metal, and had white whiskers painted on the mask.

Natasha smirked and Clint asked between his laugh. 

“This is hysterical! I can’t believe you did this, Natasha!”

“Not me, blame him.”

Bucky proudly sat on her shoulder, arms crossed and Steve blinked in surprise. 

“Wait a minute, where’s (Y/n)-”

“-What the hell?!”

Boomed the voice of Tony as he walked into the room, eyes wide. He glared at Natasha and Bucky.

“What did you do to my suits?!”

“You needed a new look, so Bucky decided to give you a makeover.”

Bucky grinned triumphantly as Tony fumed.

“Payback is a bitch, isn’t it, Tony?”

Tony just shoved a box to Natasha, yelling at everyone.

“Get out of my lab! Now!”

Everyone, even Steve, snickered and walked out. Natasha opened the box, revealing an antidote and gave it to Bucky. The result was not disappointing.

-WITH YOU-

You were crying heavily in the hallway, shaking and knees to your chest. You couldn’t find Bucky. You couldn’t find him anywhere. Steve was going to be pissed off at you, and Bucky could possibly be hurt right now. God knows what could be wrong with Bucky. 

As you sobbed, you didn’t hear the footsteps coming your way and didn’t sense the body kneel before you.

“What’s the matter, doll? Why are you crying?”

Your head shot up and you looked up at Bucky. You whispered his name before latching onto him, crying more.

“Bucky! I couldn’t find you anywhere. I was looking everywhere. I was so scared that something happened to you. God, I looked everywhere! I had to avoid Steve and Clint and Sam because if they saw me, then Steve would be pissed off, and Clint and Sam would have tried to find you before I could!”

Bucky sighed and held you closer, kissing the top of your head.

“Sorry for worrying you like that…I was getting my revenge for Tony’s little stunt. Painted his suits pink.”

You gasped and reared back.

“What?! How did you do that?”

“Natasha helped me.”

You blinked before getting angry and you clutched his shirt, shaking him back and forth.

“I was so fucking worried about you, Bucky! The least you could have done was told me! What if you got hurt, or worse?! Your life was in my hands and it was my job to take care of you! Steve’s order! If I failed my mission, my head would be on a platter in front of Steve as he feasted on it or whatever!”

Bucky just shook his head, smiling at you.  You calmed down and Bucky wiped your eyes, saying.

“Doll, I’m not going anywhere for a very long time. Trust me.”

He hugged you again and the both of you held each other, emotions calming down, and the both of you went back to your room to sleep. Bucky kept his promise as he held you through the night, protecting you from everything seen and unseen.


	123. Order in the Court (Bucky Barnes)

Bucky Barnes x Reader

Request: Could you do a one shot where the reader is a struggling lawyer but suddenly through connects she gets put on a case against Bucky Barnes that gets all the way to the Supreme Court. But plot twist: Bucky is her boyfriend. Also for the angst–she chooses her career over him

—

A/n: All the angst. What’s funny is that my mom is actually studying Political Science and Government in college, so I actually know a whole lot about law. This was honestly fun to write!

—

Genre: Angst, Suspense

Rated: Everyone

Warning: Swearing, Angst, Depressing thoughts, suspenseful/stressful situations

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

Law school was a 50/50 kind of place. Either you were in or you were out. No in between. It was a serious environment; deadlines that you had to meet, mountains of homework and tests you had to pass, and hundreds of students trying to one-up the other because their families knew each other. 

You were one of the lucky few that had been able to get into Stanford and graduate with a full degree, unlike the dropouts. You couldn’t count on one hand how many times you wanted to drop out. College was hard, but at the end of it all, it’s definitely worth it 

You went to law school because your parents wanted you too. You liked law, and your parents were lawyers, so why not give it a try? You had sat in many courtrooms, watching real court cases, so you had an idea of what to do. In your mind, you were ready for it all. You were ready to put heartless bastards behind bars and to keep the innocent on the streets.

That is…until you met Bucky Barnes.

James Buchanan Barnes, Sergeant of the 107th and HYDRA Assassin named ‘The Winter Soldier’. You two had met in a very unexpected way. He had busted into your house, with intentions to hide in the “abandoned” place, only to realize that is wasn’t abandoned. 

_You had been sitting on the couch reading when the man had busted in. You screamed, making Bucky jolt and spin to you, eyes wide in surprise and he quickly came over, hand over your mouth, hissing out._

_“Sh! Sh, I’m sorry!”  
_

_You slapped your hand over his, tears in your scared eyes. Who was this man and what was he doing in your house? Was his arm metal? Oh shit. Your mind was reeling. When the sound of a helicopter flew by, seeing the beam lighting up the road, your mind reeled faster._

_The man who burst into your home was familiar. Where had you seen this man? Then it hit you. This was the man who was responsible for Nick Fury’s, the director of SHIELD, death. Holy fuck. Was he going to kill you? Was this the end of your life? Holy hell, you hadn’t even gotten to prosecute a real criminal yet!_

_“I’m going to remove my hand…promise not to scream?”  
_

_He asked. You gave him an incredulous but nodded. Slowly, his metal limb removed itself and you immediately hissed out._

_“Who are you? What do you want? Why are you here? Please don’t kill me, I can give you-”  
_

_“-Shush! I don’t…I don’t want…anything. I need a place to hide…”  
_

_You were frozen. This man wanted to hide out in your house?! This was the Winter Soldier for fuck's sake. You should be calling the damn police._

_“I…I understand if you want me to leave…but please. One night.”  
_

_You bit your lip. You didn’t know what would happen if you let him stay. You did have a gun in your nightstand beside your bed…so if this man tried to do anything, you could defend yourself. Sure, it wouldn’t do much damage, but it would give you a head start on running._

_“Ok. Fine. One night. But I swear, if you try to kill me in my sleep, I’m gonna whoop your ass.”  
_

_He gave you a thankful look. That was a night that you would never forget._

You and Bucky had become closer since that day. Albeit still wary of him, you had given him something that no one seemed to give him. A chance. He had taken a liking to you as you had grown fond of him. It was funny, really. Not a case of Stockholm Syndrome, as you weren’t a hostage, but rather a very strange story of blossoming love. 

Fast forward 5 years with you, a successful lawyer who’s put hundreds of criminals behind bars. You were sitting in your office in your home, typing away on your computer, trying to make a budget for you and Bucky so you could save the rest of what you make. 

Steaming coffee sat beside you as your fingers tapped away. The smell of food was in the air, and the sound of the TV was in the background. It helped you concentrate on your math as you added up the totals of what your budget would contain. You smiled. 

This was enough to buy Bucky a new motorcycle, as apparently Black Panther had destroyed his last one. Hearing the phone ring, you grabbed it and answered. 

“Hello? (Y/n) speaking.”

_“Hey, (Y/n), this is Jenna! From the office? I’ve got some wicked news for you, Honey!”_

You blinked and smiled a bit, still typing away at your computer. 

“Hey, J. What’s up?”

_“Girl, you know that Winter Soldier dude? Beefcake, metal arm, Assassin’s creed wanna-be?”_

You felt your heart drop a bit. This couldn’t be good. Oh no.

_“You’ve been put on his case!”_

Everything became quiet after that. You couldn’t hear anything. You felt numb. How could fate do this to you? You came back to reality, asking.

“Am I for or against him?”

_“What?”_

“Am I defending him or not, Jenna?”

_“You’re against him. It’s The People vs James Barnes.”_

Jesus Christ.

_“It’s so big, it’s with the Supreme Court! It’s huge! This will really boost your popularity, you know that, right? Girl, if you win this, that’s some big bucks coming your way!”_

She was right. If it truly was with the Supreme Court, you could win a lot of money and popularity. But was it worth possibly losing your boyfriend? God, you’ve worked for this job your whole life and this was a turning point in your career! You bit your lip and said. 

“Ok. I’ll definitely do my research…thanks, J.”

“You’re welcome, girl! Get some rest. You got a big case coming up!”

Click.

-TIMESKIP TO THE TRIAL-

You never told Bucky. You never told Bucky about the case and how you were going to be the one to prosecute him. God, this was bad. You were dreading the moment he would walk into the room. When he did, and his eyes landed on you, you could hear your heart shattering; breaking and see his break as well. 

God, he looked so shocked and you had to look away, tears stinging both of your eyes. You wiped at them and took a deep breath. You were ok. It was going to be ok. If it was, then why didn’t you believe it?

When Bucky was up for questioning, you stood before him. Your words were caught in your throat. God, you couldn’t do this. However, you knew you had to say something.

“Mr. Barnes, would you say that you had complete control over your actions?”

He had a steely look in his eyes. He was angry with you. You knew that look. God, you wanted to curl up and run. 

“No. HYDRA had machines they would use to wipe my memory. Electroshock therapy, in a way. They would then explain to me who I was and what I was supposed to do. They’d give me my missions and I’d do them.”

“But you still could have had a choice to not do the missions, right?”

The opposing lawyer yelled. 

“Objection-”

“-Overruled, Mr. Stoke.”

Came the judges' sharp response. Bucky looked at the judges and then back at you.

“If I wanted to be killed, then sure.”

Came his angry response. You kept a blank look as you looked at him and you stood still, solely concentrated on him.  This was going to be a long trial.

-TIMESKIP TO THE END OF THE TRIAL-

In the end, the judges were reading off the verdict. At any time, you could stand up and defend him. At any time, you could call the judges to their chamber and speak with them about this whole thing. However, you couldn’t. This was your job. 

It was your job to send Bucky to jail. It hurt. It really hurt. However, this was what life was like…right? Just a cruel roller coaster that wasn’t going to let you have a happy life. Bucky seemed to be thinking the same thing. The whole time the Judges were reading, and continuously calling ‘Guilty’, he was glaring at you with teary eyes. 

You hated having to choose your job over him. You wished he could understand. In a way, your heart and mind were like a court. You heart was the one accused and your mind was the judge. And when Bucky stood up, Captain America himself shot up with him, eyes wide. Jenna, who sat behind you, was speaking to you.

_‘He’s going to a mental institution. SHIELD wants to take care of him and keep him there.’_

Her words rang through your mind. You just nodded absentmindedly. This trial hurt. You didn’t know if your heart could handle it.  The gavel struck the sounding block, and you knew you were done. Your heart was going to jail for its sins, while your mind joyously celebrated its victory. 

Yes, you would be drinking a ton tonight to take your mind off the cold bed you would be sleeping in for a very long time.


	124. Don't Wanna Know (Bucky Barnes)

Bucky Barnes x Reader

Request:  Could you do a one shot where the reader gets jealous of Natasha once she finds out she and Bucky had a thing. Cue the reader flirting with T'Challa and shenanigans ensue. Basically a lot of fluff and jealousy

—

A/n: Man, I’d be so jealous but like…I’d also understand that it was a while back? I’d die inside, not like i’m already dead, but still 

—

Genre: Romance (?), Humor, Friendship

Rated: Everyone

Warning: Swearing, shameless flirting, sexual tension, Angry Bucky, Jealous Bucky, slight angst, fluff

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

You normally wouldn’t get so jealous, but this was a situation that had you wanting to tear the place apart but cry at the same time. Let’s refresh the desktop so we can reload the memory. You were Bucky Barnes girlfriend, and have been for about two months now. You and Bucky met after the events of Civil War since you were selected to be his therapist to help him after he awoke from cryostasis. You had stayed neutral and stayed out of the fight, as you were friends with both Tony and Steve, but Steve had called you and asked for your help. So, you helped. 

Long story short, Bucky thought you were very caring and honestly enjoyed your company. He asked you out, and you said yes. 

It’s been at least two months since then, and you two have been going strong. Bucky isn’t the perfect lover, but you didn’t care. He tried hard, even though he had enough to worry about. He was sweet, a bit snappy sometimes, but you couldn’t blame him for being so snappy at times. There was bound to be traces of that Winter Soldier persona in him, no matter how much they tried to erase the Winter Soldier from Bucky.

For a while, Bucky kept relapsing as that side of him took full control, but he never hurt you. It was like the Winter Soldier acknowledged you as his as well, as if to respect Bucky in some way, shape, or form. You remember one incident when Steve had come over with Bucky after a mission, but for some reason, Bucky had relapsed. You remember the sound of shattering glass, yelling, and Bucky screaming in Russian while raising his weapon at Steve when he reached for you.

_“Подойди ближе к тому, что это мое, и я убью тебя.”  
(Come closer to what is mine, and I will kill you.)_

Of course, Steve obliged and you were able to calm Bucky down enough to where he recovered. 

Back at hand: You were sitting on the couch with Wanda, Scott, Steve, Bucky, Sam, Clint, and T’Challa, all of you telling stories about the past. You smiled from your seat on a stool, situated between the armchair that T’Challa sat in and another armchair that Clint was kicked back in. In front of you was a coffee table, and then the couch were Bucky, Steve, and Scott were at. Wanda floated beside you, red as her platform.

Steve was telling about how him and Bucky would always go to Coney Island for Steve’s Birthday, even though Steve would always either A) chicken out on all the rides or B) throw up because of riding all of the rides. You laughed hard and Steve was a bit red in the face, though he still laughed with you all. Wanda reminisced as well.

“I remember when I and my brother would run off into the woods to chase the birds. We liked to play games like hide and seek, even though our parents didn’t like it when we would play such games. We were often too hard to find, and often scared our parents.”

You chuckled and replied, looking up, chin resting in your palm as your rest your elbow on the back of the raised chair.

“Reminds me of when me and my ex would hide in the woods and then, when his friends would come looking for us, would scare the shit out of them. Pretty hilarious. I remember when I actually made his friend Ben cry. Johnny was a little shit though, so I mean..we always did stupid crap.”

Bucky wore a frown that you didn’t notice, and Steve seemed to shift a bit at the sudden tension in Bucky. Natasha admitted, leaning back against the couch and sitting on the floor. 

“Reminds me of the Red Room. Used to do stuff wasn’t supposed to do in there, after dark of course.”

Bucky smirked just slightly and supposed. 

“I’m sure you mean those nights in the closet?”

Everything went downhill from there. You were shocked, but made sure not to let it show on your face. Bucky and Nat had sex often while they were in the Red Room? Steve, Rhodey, Sam, Wanda, T’Challa, and Clint seemed to tense up at that information. Natasha just rolled her eyes, and Tony gawked. 

“You slept with Natasha?!”

“Quite a few times. Contact wasn’t allowed, but Natasha was the strongest out of all the girls there. I guess I was drawn to her.”

Came Bucky’s response. Steve was glaring at him, trying to get him to shut up but the damage had already been done. You felt yourself growing green with envy and bit your lip. Thor and Bruce were just silent, watching you and everyone else, but mostly you. Looking over at T’Challa, you got an idea. 

“So, T’Challa, I can’t help but notice just how advanced your suit is. What made you want to become a Black Panther? Does it speak for something?’

You smirked a bit and T’Challa blinked at you before grinning just slightly.

“Your flattery is quite appreciated, (Y/n). I am sure that if you want to find out, I will not stop you.”

You both grinned and T’Challa went on to answer your question.

“The panther animal a very powerful and protective animal. It symbolizes courage, valor, and power. I like to think that, as a warrior, I am courageous and powerful.”

You smiled and responded.

“You’re a very noble man, T’Challa.”

He smirked and flirted smoothly.

“I aim to please and protect beautiful women like yourself, (Y/n).”

You turned red at that. It was a smooth blow, and it had you feeling quite high in the clouds. But Bucky didn’t agree. He was seething in his spot, blue eyes darkened with anger. Steve and Sam were tense from their spot on either side of him, and Rhodey was covering his mouth, eyes closed. 

Wanda was biting her lip to refrain from grinning, and Clint was just wide-eyed. You were sure that Bruce and Thor had caught on to your jealous antics, but they had moved to the other side of the room, as if to avoid any conflict. Tony whistled. 

“Oh, (Y/n)’s trying to get frisky with T’Challa!”

“Shut your fucking mouth, Stark.”

Bucky snarled out. Steve snapped at him, a disapproving look on his face.

“Bucky, watch your language.”

Bucky whipped around and glared at Steve.

“How about you fuck off?”

_‘Serves you right, Bucky. Now you know just how I feel.’_

You thought grudgingly, quirking an eyebrow up at him. Bucky then shot up and turned to you, asking you with his arms crossed.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

You blinked and countered.

“What? Am I not allowed to compliment people, Bucky? Hmm? Am I not allowed to verbally show people their accomplishments and tell them just how amazing they are?”

Bucky growled and snarled, getting in your face.

“Don’t you dare take me for a fool, (Y/n). I see what you’re doing. You’re flirting with him!”

You felt anger surge through your veins and you exclaimed, an exasperated tone to your voice and hands flying up in a  ‘what the fuck’ gesture.

“Oh? And talking about your nights with Natasha is any fucking better? Listen, you hypocritical asshole: I’m not gonna just sit here and take your shit. I don’t think you realize what it does to me when I hear you talking about having sex with another woman!”

You were screaming by the time you were done and the whole room was quiet. If silence was a physical element, you were sure that you could kick it and break it. When Bucky didn’t say anything, you just laughed humorlessly.

“And you stay quiet. Good. I hope you realize your mistake and bask in it because I’m not gonna sit here and look at your face all night and be reminded of your _‘hot steamy nights’_ with Natasha.”

Spinning on your heel, you marched out of the room and made your last act of the night by the door slamming so hard, it shook the wall, making Thor and Bruce jump at least a foot in the air from the loud volume.

-NO ONES POV-

Bucky jolted when the door slammed shut and clenched his fists. He was still quite angry about your little antic of flirting with T’Challa. T’Challa…that fucking man! How dare T’Challa flirt with what wasn’t his! Bucky spun to the left and snarled at the man.

“If I ever see you flirt with what is mine, I will not hesitate to rip you apart limb by limb, you hear me? Do not go near (Y/n) again.”

Steve suggested, trying to get some of the order back into the room.

“All right, let’s calm down Buck-”

Bucky glared harshly at Steve, who had stood up by now. Bucky just flipped him off and then walked after (Y/n), clearly not finished with her.

-READER POV-

Sitting in your room, you were sobbing into a pillow, laying on your side. You hated this. You hated crying over it. Over him. But it couldn’t be helped. You loved Bucky very much, and hearing him talk so freely about hot, steamy nights with Natasha made you feel absolutely worthless. It wasn’t a myth: Natasha was beautiful.

She was a very beautiful woman and she knew it. Did she bring it up on purpose? You didn’t know. All you could hope for was that Bucky wouldn’t come into your room. You couldn’t bear the thought of him seeing you like this, nor you seeing him without thinking about his words.

However, your prayers were not answered and your door opened, Bucky stomping in. The door slid closed, and Bucky opened his mouth to resume yelling at you. But no word came out of his mouth. Seeing you on your side, hugging a pillow to your chest, and sobbing like there was no tomorrow, it was a sight he wished to never see.

He caused this. He was the reason you were sobbing. Why the tears came down your face. Why you refused to look at him. Bucky knew that by adding on to what Natasha had said, he had clearly fucked up. You had never known about those nights, and he had forgotten about them himself until Natasha brought it up.

Sighing, he sat on the edge of the bed and listening to your labored breaths, your slight sobs, and how you tried to keep it all in; trying to stay strong while in his presence. He felt even more like shit. Here you were, trying to act strong and like it didn’t bother you but he knew better. Bucky knew you better than anybody in this tower.

“(Y/n), I’m sorry. It was wrong of me to add on to what Natasha said. It was wrong of me to yell at you. I understand that you are clearly angry at me, and I own up to my mistakes. I’m sorry.”

You looked over your shoulder slowly, Bucky biting his lip, and asked him carefully.

“Why did you do that?”

“I don’t know…I wasn’t thinking. It automatically came out.”

“Obviously, you fucking asshole.”

Bucky shrunk down a bit in shame, hair hanging in front of his eyes. You swallowed thickly and sat up abruptly, startling Bucky.

“You need to keep others feelings in mind, Bucky. There are some things that you say that hurt others. You can’t keep things from me, Bucky. All secrets will be revealed sooner or later; nothing is safe from the eyes of Time.”

Bucky nodded and whispered.

“I’m sorry. Tell me what I can do to make it better. Tell me how to make your pain go away.”

You thought for a moment before biting your lip.

“Lay with me.”

Bucky immediately laid down and held your body tightly to him. With your nose buried in his chest, you felt better. His smell always calmed you down, and never failed to make you just a tad bit sleepy. You then gave one final order.

“Kiss me, Bucky.”

Bucky moved back slightly, took your chin with his metal hand slightly, and laid his lips upon your gently. It felt nice to kiss him; his lips soft and warm. When the kiss ended, both of you kept your eyes closed, until Bucky kissed you once again.

“Please let me show you how sorry I am.”

He asked softly. You nodded, whispering.

“Ok.”

And with that, Bucky rolled you over and a night of forgiveness took both of you away.


	125. Drift (Bucky Barnes)

Bucky Barnes x Reader

Request:  Can you please do a Bucky one shot where the reader was in a car accident and cracked a couple ribs and broke her wrist and when Bucky hears and rushes to the hospital and overreacts. Then he takes her home he’s VERy overprotective and cares for her, not letting her do anything? Thank you so much!!!

—

A/n: this is pretty cool! I think this is actually going to be a Bucky version of the Sebastian oneshot that I had made!

—

Genre: Angst, Suspense, Drama, Friendship, Family

Rated: Everyone

Warning: Swearing, Car Crash, Injury, Blood, Hospitals, Mentions of Needles, Near-Death Experience

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

It was supposed to be a quick trip to the store. All you needed were eggs, brown sugar, bacon, and some jelly beans for Bucky. You don’t remember much of what had happened, only bits and pieces coming to your brain, but you had been given a detailed description of what happened. Thanks to a witness who had almost gotten hit.

As the story goes: You had been driving down the road, the vacant blacktop creating fumes from the heat of the day. With your foot lightly on the gas, you were going only three miles above the speed limit. Not too bad, but moderate. You had looked away for a second when your wallet fell to the floorboard before a black SUV came barreling down the road, spinning out of control. 

It flipped, and unfortunately, crashed right into your car. The car behind you slammed right into you, caging you between the SUV and the Honda behind you. Your ribs caved in, some cracking, and others painfully bending. Your wrist and arm, which had been in the floorboard, snapped loudly.

You remembered that. 

The smell of the blood, coursing through your mouth and nose, down your arm. The smell of gasoline had been heavy, and you could remember the smell of fire. It had been a race against time to get you out of the car. When the blood loss has been too much, you passed out and woke up in a hospital bed. 

In the present time, you were laying in the bed the hospital had been provided, the comfortable mattress seeming to hold you in a warm, fluffy embrace. The coldness of the room swept throughout the mesh-like blanket as you shivered just slightly. The IV in your hand was strange to feel, nonetheless see.

It hurt to move. It hurt to talk. It hurt to do anything. The nurse who had filled you in had a sympathetic look on her face, and it made you want to gag. Accidents happen all the time, and this one was partly your fault. 

You hadn’t been looking at the road, and the SUV had been in its right lane. It was you who had swerved into the wrong lane. But it was the dumbass Honda’s fault for following you into the SUV. The nurse asked you quietly. 

“Do you need anything? Drink, food, anything?”

You shook your head and a frantic nurse ran in, puffing and red in the face. Her hair was all over and she squealed in what seemed like fear.

“Big guy coming up! Really angry! Bucky Barnes is his name!”

Bucky…you smiled internally at the thought of the man. You had met Bucky when you moved in next to his apartment, him kindly asking if you needed help moving in. After all, you had a lot of boxes, and one had broken at the bottom, pots and pans spilling everywhere. 

When he helped you out, his appearance was often, always coming over to your apartment, watching movies or cooking. He had become your best friend, and you were his. His ‘best girl’ as he called you. You two were inseparable, and every single person that laid eyes on you two knew it. However, in one little part of your mind, you wondered if it could ever be more than what it was.

If forehead kisses could turn into real kisses, if hugs could turn into sweeping each other off each other's feet. It was something you craved for. Something you yearned for. But, as cliché as it was, you held those feelings back. Didn’t want to lose the friendship you two had. 

A loud, booming voice came from the hallway, and you recognized the voice almost immediately. 

“Where the fuck is she?!”

“Sir, you need-”

“-Don’t you tell me what I need to do!”

You sighed lowly and looked at the doorway, waiting for the inevitable slam of your hospital door. Instead, however, the door was ripped from the hinges, splintering wood flying. You closed your eyes and gave a long, painful sigh.

“(Y/n)! Are you alright? What happened? Who do I need to kill? I’ll find them right now!”

Bucky was by your side in a moment, his blue eyes wide with fear yet anger, his hair frizzy. He must have just woken up, because he was still in a tank top and his gym shorts. His black flip-flops were mismatched, but he made it work as he ran over to you, his metal hand gentle and cool upon your cheek.

“You gotta stop ripping doors from their hinges, Bucky. What did they ever do to you?”

Bucky replied, his voice smooth but strong.

“They stand between me and you.”

You blushed slightly and he asked quietly.

“Are you OK? Can I get you anything?”

You were quiet for a moment, eyes closing, and you murmured.

“Take me home…I can’t stand the smell of hospitals and death.”

-TIMESKIP-

Bucky opened the front door with one arm, his metal one holding you to him carefully. He shut the front door to his apartment and sped walk to his room, laying you down. You smiled at Bucky softly but tried to sit up. 

“Oh, no you don’t, little lady. You stay right here, laying down, getting better.”

“Bucky, I’m just a bit beat up, not near death.”

“No, but you were almost killed today.”

His voice was stern, eyes glaring at you and he gently pushed you down, saying.

“Just lay down. I’ll get you some water and something to eat.”

You rolled your eyes and sighed. 

“Fine, fine. Whatever you want, Doctor Barnes.”

He was taken back by the nickname but smirked, winking.

“The Doctor is in the house!”

“You’re such a dork.”

You smiled at him as Bucky chuckled. He leaned down, kissing your forehead, murmuring.

“Yeah, but you love me anyway.”

You sighed and replied, smirking lightly as he pulled back.

“Meh, maybe just a little.”

Bucky beamed and said.

“Doc will be right back with that water.”

You watched as he walked off and you sighed. Bucky was a force to be reckoned with, whether on the battlefield or being your friend. Or both. Honestly, you wouldn’t want to have Bucky any other way. While a relationship with him wasn’t completely from hindsight, you wouldn’t deny that being Bucky’s ‘best girl’ sounded like one hell of a ride.


	126. Super Soldiers Really Can Get Sick (Chris Evans)

Chris Evans x Reader

Request:  I have sent this like twice but may be you lost the messages ): ? I requested a Chris x reader where he gets really sick and you take care of him? A bath scene’d be REALLY OK, Thank you so much!

—

A/n: I’m sorry that I didn’t get the requests!

—

Genre: Fluff, Family, friendship, Romance

Rated: Everyone

Warning: Graphic context, nudity, swearing, FLUFF, illness

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

“Achoo!”

It was so unexpected that you jumped your book that you were reading falling to the floor and a strained chuckle sounding form beside you. You looked up and frowned in concern.

“Sorry, did I scare you with-with-ACHOO!”

There in front of you stood your best friend, borderline lover, Chris Evans. His usually shimmering eyes were shimmering with tears, nose red, cheeks slightly darkened, hair disheveled, and his posture slumping. He was shivering and you got up, gesturing him to sit down and he did so slowly, seeming to look in pain.

“What’s wrong, meatball?”

“My head hurts, my throat hurt, my whole self hurts. I was throwing up last night and now I’m cold.”

He coughed and you sighed, grabbing blankets and replied, gently brushing his hair out of his eyes.

“You poor thing. Here, I’ll make you some tea and soup then you’re gonna get a cold bath because you are burning up. Let me take your temperature and we’ll go from there. And medicine.”

Chris nodded and whispered, snuggling into the blankets you had laid over him.

“Ok. Thank you, (y/n). You are such a sweetheart.”

You smiled kindly.

“Anything for my friend.”

You stood up and walked to the bathroom, searching for the thermometer. You were concerned. Chris had said at dinner that he didn’t feel good and you didn’t know whether it was food poisoning but you didn’t want to make Chris worried or anything. Stress was the last thing this guy needed. Walking out with the cough syrup, Excedrin, a couple of cold washcloths, Tums, and the thermometer, you were ready to help Chris out with his cold. He was on the couch, groaning as he held his head and I closed all of the blinds after setting everything down. I turned off the TV, closed the curtain, shut off any other lights, and smiled at Chris when he whispered.

“What would I do without you, sweetheart?”

“Well, your life would be boring, you would be dying currently, and you would be lonely.”

He chuckled slightly and responded.

“Well, I can’t disagree with you there, (nickname).”

You chuckled and instructed, holding the thermometer.

“I need you to turn your ear my way and then I’m gonna use the thermometer you put under your tongue just to make sure it’s all accurate.”

He nodded and did as told, you gently putting the ear thermometer in and felt your eyes widen a bit at the temp. 102.3 degrees. You took it out and Chris complained.

“It feels weird.”

“Yeah, and your temperature’s weird too. Jesus. 102.3.”

Chris grinned.

“Hey, I’m finally Johnny Storm.”

“More like Johnny About-to-die.”

Chris opened his baby blues to glare at you and you stuck the oral thermometer in his mouth, Chris huffing and you waited until the thing beeped, showing a two-degree difference.

“Yeah, even though you’re brain is already mush, your brain is gonna melt if it goes up any higher. Sit up, I’m gonna give you some medication.”

Chris groaned and made a disgusted face when I poured a spoonful of cough syrup.

“I hate that shit. Tastes like fucking ass.”

“How would you know what ass tastes like?”

“You know how you can taste a smell sometimes?”

I rolled my eyes but nodded, Chris slightly grimacing when I held up the spoon.

“I spend enough time with you to know that you smell like that.”

I glared at Chris and he gave a shit eating grin.

“Little shit.”

“You love me anyway, sweetheart.”

“Open up, jack ass.”

He did as told and shivered when he tasted the medicine, his facing scrunching up and you took the time to take a picture, cherishing your fast reflexes. You grinned at Chris’s horrified face and you posted on Instagram.

_Looks like Super Soldiers CAN get sick. Poor Chrissy._

_#I’msavingAmerica #Thisguyissuchababy #lookathischubbycheeks! #whatameatball #timetogetthisguyintoanveryamericanbath_

Chris glared at you and you grinned, saying.

“Don’t worry; everyone was waiting for a new pic anyway.”

“You are so cruel to me.”

“Nah, I just love watching Sebastian and Robert tease you.”

He rolled his eyes and you pulled him up, him holding onto you for support as you started escorting him to the bathroom.

“It’s time for your bath.”

“God, you sound like my mother.”

“That’s a good thing. Means I’m doing my job right.”

He looked at me weird and I frowned, asking while looking to the side then back at him.

“What?”

“Are you staying in here with me?”

“Well, duh! I don’t want you to pass out in the bathtub and drown on me! Bucky isn’t here to save you this time.”

“But you are.”

I grinned and shrugged.

“Well, I am better than Weiner Soldier, so.”

Chris chuckled and you helped him get his shirt off. Chris teased.

“You’re just staying in here just so you can check me out.”

“If I wanted to check you out, I would have already. I think Sebby’s cuter anyway.”

Chris gawked as he got in, you looking away and blushing.

“I cannot believe you chose Winter over America.”

You chuckled and Chris flat out moaned when he got under the water, sighing.

“I feel so much better. Thank you, really.”

He gave you a smile and you blushed, looking down, and rubbing the back of your neck.

“Nah, it’s nothing, really. Just…helping out a friend.”

Chris smiled at you fondly and you checked your Instagram, grinning when you saw comments on it already.

_User21: OH NO! POOR CHRIS!_

_CaptainAmericasAmericanBooty: Ha-ha, Mini-Me has come to save the day!_

_ChrisEvansLeftTiddy: Aw, he looks so grossed out by the cough syrup! I feel his pain. Shit is N-A-S-T-Y!_

_User3459: Oh my god, I can’t stop laughing. His face!_

_KnifeToMeetYou: LOLOLOLOLOL_

You told Chris, watching while keeping your eyes on his face so your eyes didn’t wander onto forbidden grounds.

“Everyone send their get well soon wishes and their laughter. I must say though, you’re pretty adorable when you scrunch your face up like that.”

Chris smiled and scrunched up his nose, making you both laugh and Chris sighed, moving around a bit.

“How long do I have to stay in here?”

“Till I say so.”

“When will you say so?”

“Now.”

He grinned and you chuckled, winking. Guess Super Soldiers really can get sick.


	127. What A Beautiful Picture You Paint (Chris Evans)

Chris Evans x Reader

Request: I think I’m gonna go ahead and hop on the bandwagon of soulmate requests. Hopefully you’re not bored of writing these as I see you already have a few requests but I couldn’t resist so can you write a oneshot with Chris with “Between you and your soulmate, only one of you can see other colors and the other sees black and white. Like you can see all the other colors except black/white/grays, and the other one can only see in black/white/grays. If you two meet, you’ll get to see all the colors.”

—

A/n: this was a bit hard to write because I didn’t know if I wanted to make Chris see in black and white or the reader xD

—

Genre: Romance, Adventure, Humor, Friendship

Rated: Everyone

Warning: Swearing, slight angst

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines, Captain

—

Soulmate AU: You and your soulmate see different spectrum of color. You (Or the other) see in blacks/white/greys while the other cant see the colors black/white/greys. You see all colors once you two meet.

—

Christopher Robert Evans. That was the name. You knew his name but he didn’t know you. You were a fan of his work, but not the die-heart fans who wrote fanfiction and squealed at every little thing he did. However, there was one problem. You didn’t know what he looked like. I mean, you did. However, you didn’t know what his hair color was, what his eye color was, none of that. That was because you saw the world in black and white. It was a soulmate thing, everyone in the world dealt with it, but you were a bit depressed sometimes.

After all, seeing a world in black and white for so long made you feel….old and hollow. However, you were excited when you realized that you were going to see Christ live at the awards thing. Your friend had been invited and invited you, which made you feel happy. So, here you were, clad in a beautiful (color) evening gown, that your friend who could see in color said was the color, and your hair was done by a stylist.

Your friend had done your make up for you and here you were, in a limo, driving to the premiere and awards. You were nervous. What would he look like up close and personal? Was he really as sweet as people said he was? You bit your lip and looked at the flashing cameras and your friend smiled, grabbing your hand. 

“Come on, we get to take pictures and then go inside!”

You nodded and her soulmate and her got out, you following. You guys walked in and found your seats, the lights dimming five minutes afterward and Chris Evans came out, your friend squealing and clapping while her soulmate chuckled. You sighed as you watched him, a small smile on his face as he looked around. You smiled a bit and when his eyes met yours, everything seemed to change. The whole place lit up in colors. Reds, blues, yellows, and greens and others assaulted your vision and you gasped, eyes widened. Chris’s eyes widened themselves and he stuttered, looking back around and smiling a bit. 

“Hello everyone, welcome to the 45th Awards Show-Uh, I mean…Ok, you know what? Just welcome!”

Everyone laughed and you were too awestruck. Chris went on talking, his eyes flicking to you every few times and you got up, walking out and when you got to the hallway, you took a deep breath, some people asking if you were ok. You just nodded and whispered. 

“I need a moment.”

A moment later, you heard.

“I never thought my soulmate would be as gorgeous as you.”

You shot your head up and there in front of you was Chris. He had a slight awestruck look in his teary eyes and he whispered, cupping your face and then kissing you.

“I’ll never forget this moment…never.”

You knew that you wouldn’t either. His lips were soft against yours as he kissed you, his hands running down your sides and he then broke away from you, holding you tight and you whispered.

“I saw everything….everything in black and white.”

Chris rested his forehead against yours and whispered to you, smiling softly as his nose bumped against yours a bit.

“I didn’t see any black or white or grey…I only saw everything else and now…now I see everything. I never believed in love at first sight….but now I do. Looking at you, it literally opened my eyes to you.”

You smiled and Chris kissed you once more, making you blush. You wouldn’t ever think that he, of all people, was your soulmate but now that you were here, kissing him, it made perfect sense to you. Others, probably not so much, but as you stood there in his arms, his lips lacing yours like they were made for you. Well, figuratively speaking in that sense because he actually was made for you and all. You molded together like fire and ice. You clashed together in a yin and yang sense as you held him. Chris backed away a bit and asked, chuckling.

“Shouldn’t I buy you a drink first?”

You laughed, your head falling back and you smiled widely at him. Chris laughed with you, kissing your cheeks and your friend gasped.

“Oh my god, he’s your soulmate? I’m so happy for you both! Group hug!”

You and Chris gasped when her and her soulmate hugged you both and Chris laughed while you rolled your eyes and smiled. She said, leaning back.

“We have to take you two out and celebrate. Ugh, it’s about time! Though, I think we should of seen it coming that he was gonna be your soulmate. Seriously, you two act like…almost the same. It’s quite weird and disgustingly cute.”

You and Chris laughed and his arm went around your waist, the other in his hand as he kissed your knuckles and smiled, winking his eyes as he looked on over at you, you looking into his wonderful, blue eyes.

“I think that it was a match truly made in heaven, am I right?”

You all laughed and he nuzzled you, whispering in your ear.

“I won’t ever let you go.”


	128. How's That Presentation Going For Ya? (Chris Evans)

Chris Evans x Reader

Request: So off of the soul mate post you reblogged I’m really liking the one about you and your soulmate being able to communicate through your thoughts and the one where you get to share the same talents, so I was thinking Chris x reader one shot where reader is in college and has some improv class or something she needs to recite and Chris is an actor so Obvi she has his talent but he starts trying to mess her up by thinking distracting things to her? And then idk a fluffy argument or something haha 

—

A/n: This….this is what we need in our lives.

—

Genre: Romance, Humor

Rated: Everyone

Warning: Swearing, crude humor, teasing

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines, Captain

—

Soulmate AU: You and your soulmate can hear each others thoughts; You and your soulmate share each others talents. 

—

Acting was a natural talent ever since you were born. Faking going to sleep, faking crying, fake blood, the whole shebang. You never knew why until you were older. When you had gotten older, at fourteen years old, you started to hear a voice. A man’s voice. So nice sounding and like silk, however you thought you were going crazy. You had asked your parents about it and they had been excited, saying that you were hearing your soulmate. You had been surprised and went to bed, frowning and that’s when it happened. 

_‘H-Hello?’_

You swore it came from inside your room. It was like he was talking right next to you. 

_‘I…God, I sound so stupid.’  
_

_‘You sound lovely.’_

You had shyly said to the mystery soulmate in your head. You had heard a gasp and a voice saying. 

_‘Y-You heard me…you spoke back! Oh, what great news!’_

You chuckled and whispered in your mind. 

_‘I’ve always heard you…ever since I was little…’  
_

_“I could hear you too…I thought I was going nuts…how lucky are we to be able to hear and communicate with each other, soulmate?’  
_

You smiled and replied.

_“Very. And it’s (y/n).’_

_‘(Y/n)? That’s so pretty…I’m Chris.’_

That was how it all started.

—

Years later, you two still talked but never saw each other face to face. However, you both planned on it. At the moment, you were standing in the hallway in your theaters class, the improv class speaking loudly through the door and you said to Chris sternly in your head. 

_‘Now Chris, I’ve been working on this assignment for a while. I can’t be distracted so try not to distract me, ok?’  
_

_‘Ok, good luck! I love you.’  
_

_‘Yeah yeah, meatball. Love you too.’_

You walked in and the professor smiled at you. 

“Good! You came right on time! Please, are you ready to present your assignment?”

You nodded and he sat back in his seat. Right as you were ready to speak, though, an image of an iguana with goodly eyes and Chris’s voice imitating it went through your mind. 

‘Does my butt make my eyes look big?’

You widened your eyes and shook your head, swallowing. 

“I was seventeen when I found the boy of my dreams!”

_‘Oh, he sounds like such a charm!’_

You bit your lip and cried in a British accent. 

“He was so handsome and had eyes so blue and hair like a golden ray of sun!”

_‘Mi, A name! I call myself! Fa, a long, long, way to run!’_

You laughed a bit, the professor frowning and you panicked. 

“It was France, 1674, and the sun was high above the horizon. He was standing there with his mother, oh what an eye catcher he was.”

_‘I bet all the prostitutes on the street were thinking about doing the dirty with him. Going ‘Mm, I want a taste of that dolly-destroying, ass slapping dick of his’’ Mmmm, tasty.’_

You shook your head, blushing as you laughed through the next line.

“And he turned to me and with those beautiful lips that shined like cherries, he said-”

_‘Hey gurrrrrrrrrl, wanna ride in my hip carriage! It’s line with gold and has dildos attached to the wall so when we bounce on the bumps, you’ll be bouncing on a dick. Preferably my dick. Because its real.’_

You doubled over and your professor caught on. He smiled and replied to you. 

“(Y/n), I see that your soulmate is messing with you. I think it’ll be ok to move your presentation.”

People were snickering and you walked out, yelling in anger and laughter. You heard laughter in your mind and you sat down. 

_‘Chris! What the fuck! I asked you not to do that!’  
_

_‘Come on, it was funny!’  
_

_‘Chris, you’re gonna make me fail!’_

_‘Hey, he let you move it….she likes to move it move, I like to move it move it.’_

You laughed and said to Chris, sighing and smiling. 

_‘Chris, what am I gonna do with you?’  
_

_‘Uh, love me until the world ends and then cry in heaven because you never got to see my handsome face in person?’  
_

You smiled. 

_‘I guess we better arrange something and fast then.’  
_

_‘Oh hell yeah. My place or yours?’  
_

_“Buy me a drink first, Captain.’  
_

_‘Ooooh I love it when you call me Captain. Kinky.’_

You laughed and he did too. You smiled. This soulmate thing wasn’t as bad as you thought it would be. Blushing, you grabbed your bag and walked down the hallway, Chris saying to you. 

_‘Hey, at least I didn’t decide to imagine more images.’_

That’s when he imagined his friend Sebastian and a llama. You ended up rolling because you were seeing a Sebastian Stan riding a llama, yelling in genuine anger 'Carl!’ and a sombrero on his head, wearing a pink tutu and red heels.


	129. You Found Me (Chris Evans)

Chris Evans x Reader

Request: You become a writer and your series of novels become extremely popular, but what they don’t know is that you’re retelling your previous life where certain circumstances made it so you and your soulmate did not end up together but your soulmate promises to be with you the next lifetime. At a book signing you open the book cover of a fan’s copy to see something written on the front page: “I’m sorry I took so long.” Can this be a one-shot with the adorable Chris Evans? 😊 

—-

A/n: I would scream my heart out. Ok? I would freak the fuck out if this ever actually happened xD. Note: CHRIS IS NOT AN ACTOR IN THIS, OK? HE’S JUST A NORMAL BOY FROM BOSTON.

—

Genre: Romance, Slight Angst, Friendship

Rated: Everyone

Warning: Swearing, slight Humor, ITS SO FLUFFEH

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines, Captain

—

Soulmate AU:  You become a writer and your series of novels become extremely popular, but what they don’t know is that you’re retelling your previous life where certain circumstances made it so you and your soulmate did not end up together but your soulmate promises to be with you the next lifetime. At a book signing, you open the book cover of a fan’s copy to see something written on the front page: “I’m sorry I took so long.”

—

It was like waking up from a nightmare. Falling into an abyss and it opens up to a world below, making you believe that you were falling from the heavens. Truly, it felt like no one would ever know nor understand. How could they when you remembered every little past life you had? Every detail, every heartbreak, every Romeo and Juliet scenario. The Salem Witch trials in 1692; you were a normal girl and he was a normal farmer, working his tail off. He was a charmer amongst the town but when you charmed him, the jealous girls labeled you a witch. You had been burned at the stake. The Boston Tea Party in 1773, he was one of the men throwing the crates overboard when he fell in and drowned.

The Revolutionary War in 1775, you were a woman secretly fighting in the war and you two died in each other's arms. The War of England and France in 1812, you were an English woman in the court like your parents and he was a French soldier. They had beheaded him when they found out you were loving in secret. The Civil War in 1861, he was a soldier and you were a prostitute. He had fallen in love with you and told you that he would be with you in this lifetime or in the next. You waited but he never came home. They buried him next to the towns willow tree.

Years and Years of never being able to have him and it sucked. So, you wrote it out. You wrote your frustration into stories. These stories were accounts of your past lives, told in a series of books that acted as a love story. The Salem life was called  _Witch is Which_ , The Boston Tea Party was called  _A Penny For Your Love_ , The Revolutionary War was called  _A Revolution for Resolutions_ , The War of England and France was called  _The High Court Says No,_  and the Civil War was called  _The Willow Tree Weeps._ All of them about a girl who falls in love with her soulmate but they could never end up together. As fate would never allow it.

However, no one needed to know that these were actual memories instead of stories. They had sold big and you became famous among the writers in the community. You often wondered where your soulmate was. Right now, you were in a bookstore, signing autographs, while looking out at the rainy outside world. Lovers on a bench were cuddling with each other, a couple walked past, holding hands, another was playing in the rain with their daughter. With beautiful brown, curling hair and green eyes.

You sighed and looked away, signing another autograph and you could hear Stan, your bodyguard, put on Au Claire De Lune (IFUCKINGLOVETHISSONGANDIDKWHYCARRYON). You sighed a bit more and another book was set down in front of you. You signed it. Another book, another curve of the sharpie in your hand. How many had you signed now? 200? You had lost count at 110. You sighed once more. You wondered what your soulmate was doing, where he was, if he was even alive. You bit your lip, looking down. It didn’t matter. He would never be able to end up with you.

Fate didn’t want you two to be together. However, no matter what life it was, no matter how far you two were from each other, you just couldn’t help falling in love with him. Hell, you had no idea what he was doing now. As another book was set on the table, you looked at it and your eyes widened at the cover. Just below the title of the new book, there was writing. You would know that cursive, slightly sloppy handwriting anywhere. That curve of the ‘S’, that mini dot on the ‘I’. 

_‘I’m sorry I took so long’_

“This song had always been your favorite.”

You shot your eyes up and there he was. That smile in his lips, the blue of his eyes, the dark, burnt gold hair of his. The beard was still there and he wore a flannel, dark blue jeans, and you blinked, eyes wide. He smiled at you and you whispered, tears stinging your eyes. 

“It’s you…”

“Did you really think I wouldn’t keep my promise? I told you I would find you….and end up with you, no matter what.”

You sat back, awestruck at the man and he smiled at you softly, eyes glossing over as they gleamed with tears. He swallowed thickly and he then smiled wider, bowing a bit while holding out his hand much like he did the night he met you at the saloon. 

“Care to dance, my lady?”

You laughed and took his hand, saying while getting up from behind the table.

“Why, shouldn’t a soldier boy like you buy a girl a drink?”

He winked as you two reacted the scene of when you two met. 

“I would but I haven’t a penny in my pocket. Only a pocket full of love for my one.”

You smiled and he held you close, forehead against yours and you said back to him, tears running down your face. 

“I suppose I could make an exception for you, Soldier Boy.”

He cried a bit and whispered, holding you tightly against him. 

“I would love that, my lady. One night with you should be enough to fill this heart full of the love I have to offer.”

You two slow dance to Au Claire de Lune and he swayed you two around, your head on his shoulder and your soulmate kissed your temple. He then paused, crying as he held you close, oh so close, to his body. His hand came to your hair, the other wrapped around your waist as he held you and he whispered to you.

“I told you…I told you I would find you….”

You smiled and whispered, holding him close to you. 

“You found me, Chris…you found me.”


	130. When The Clock Starts Ticking (Chris Evans)

Chris Evans x Reader

Request:  3.  Hiya! I hope you’re not flooded with requests, if you are take you’re time to do mine, I’m in no hurry. I love all the soulmate one shots and imagines you have done! I was wondering if you could write a one shot with Chris with the idea where the clock starts at 00:00:00:00 from the moment you’re born and stops counting the moment you meet your soulmate? Also, I saw that there was a little tension earlier with some people’s opinion, but I just wanted to say that I think your blog is great. ^_^

—-

A/n: This was cute to write!

—

Genre: Romance, Slight Angst, Friendship, Adventure

Rated: Everyone

Warning: Humor, Slight Angst, Swearing

—-

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines, Captain

—-

Soulmate AU: You have a clock that appears on your wrist the moment your heart starts to beat. However, it doesn’t start until the moment your born. It stops counting until the day you meet your soulmate.

—

It had never made a sound but you could hear the tick/tock of the clock. It was a little metronome in the back of your head, the sound echoing through you. Two seconds, Three seconds, four seconds would go by as that little clock that was tattooed onto your skin counted. What was it counting? You huffed and sighed. Every person in the world had a clock tattooed onto their wrist. It counted the seconds, the minutes, the hours, the days, the weeks, the months, the years that it took for you to meet your soulmate. It stopped counting if you met them but the clock never went away. It stayed there, at that time, if you met your soulmate. But then you had people like yourself, where it never stopped.

Tick, tock, back and forth the metronome in your head would go as it counted. It was counting. 29 Years, 348 Months, 1512.14 weeks, 10585 days, 254040 hours, 1.524e+7 minutes, 9.145e+8 seconds, and 83 milliseconds. That was what was on your wrist. Complicated? Maybe. Hard to understand? Nope. 23 years had passed and you still haven’t met him. Some had met their soulmate during middle school, some high school, and others in college. You hadn’t met yours yet and it was sort of depressing. So, you usually went to Starbucks to settle yourself. Sometimes, your clock would glitch, making you gasp a bit every time.

Why would it do that? Did it do that on purpose? You never knew. It scared the hell out of you, that was for sure. You sighed and got out of bed. It was Monday and there was no way you were missing out on some good ole Starbucks coffee made just the way you like it. You grabbed some clothes, putting them on, a beanie, and headed out with your money in your pocket. You needed a little wake-me-up. After all, you had to do a lot of grocery shopping today later and just couldn’t afford to get a coffee maker.

As you walked, the Boston air hit your lungs and you sighed. Boston was a nice place, though it was sort of junkie with the streets. Nevertheless, it was a nice place to be and when you studied at the University there, well, what else could you do? You sighed and walked into Starbucks, biting your lip. The line was long, making you groan a bit and you stood there. Taking out your phone, your eyes flicked to your wrist, the thing still ticking by as the Week changed to 1513. You sighed. Playing a game, you waited until the line got a bit closer and you shut the game off when you used up all your energy.

Your eyes met another man’s eyes, his eyes blue and you smiled when he smiled at you. People still had manners, you thought. When you got up to the cash register, you ordered your drink and your eyes flicked down to your wrist. It took you a second to realize it wasn’t clicking. What?! You shot your eyes up to the cashier but his clock was still ticking. What was going on? You grabbed your drink and a hand on yours stopped you. You looked up to see the man you smiled at and his hand with his clock was holding out a number. 

“Miss, I think you’re gonna need this.”

His clock. It wasn’t ticking and you slowly brought your wrist up to his and he smiled at you. His clock said. 

34 years, 408 months, 1772.86 weeks, 12410 days, 297840 hours, 1.787e+7 minutes, 1.072e+9 seconds, and 83 milliseconds. 

He was 34 years old and it took him a lot longer to find you. You bit your lip, chewing it a bit as you did so. You felt bad for complaining about never finding your soulmate. He was five years older than you, for crying out loud. It took him longer than you, much longer than you. You looked up into his blue eyes and you said, chuckling while his eyes lit up a bit at the sound.

“Shouldn’t we exchange names before exchanging numbers?”

The man’s ears turned pink and he chuckled a bit, rubbing the back of his neck and then scratching the side of his beard. 

“Yeah, true. My name’s Chris.”

You smiled at him, blinking slowly as you informed him of your name.

“(y/n).”

He smiled and asked, gesturing to his booth.

“You wanna sit down with me?”

You smiled and nodded and he took your hand and you smiled. Maybe the clock wasn’t so bad after all. It was like telling a love story. This is how long it’ll take. You couldn’t have imagined a better way of finding your soulmate. The smell of coffee hung heavy in the air as his voice, like silk, smoothed out over you as the soft of his hands held you. 

Your coffee had never tasted sweeter.


	131. Happy to the Birthday (Chris Evans)

Chris Evans & Teenager! Best Friend! Reader

—

A/n: this is just an idea that I had planned out for a while. Whole bunch of actors are gonna be included so bear with me :)

—

Genre: Family, Friendship

Rating: Everyone

Warnings: Swearing, crude humor here and there, Fluff

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

Chris Evans birthday was the most fun thing in the world. You would know, as you’ve attended at least four birthdays with him. You were a close friend of his, having met when you moved right across the street from him. He had helped you and your mother move into the new home and even helped renovate it for you guys. You were in middle school when it happened, but now you’re a sophomore in High school. Yes, it might have been strange for you to be his friend, close friend, but your mother trusted Chris. The first time you attended his birthday, Chris had you meet his family.

His mother and father thought you were a funny, adorable kid and Scott thought you were good material for pranks since _‘Pranking Chris’s old ass gets old’_. The second time you attended his birthday with him, you met Tom Hiddleston, Robert Downing Jr., and Anthony Mackie. You loved Tom out of all of them the most as Tom treated you so kindly. the third time you attended his birthday, you met Aaron Taylor Johnson, Elizabeth Olsen, Scarlett Johanson, Chris Hemsworth, and Sebastian Stan. You took an immediate liking to Sebastian and Hemmy, as you call him, and the girls took a liking to you.

You were a bit weary of Aaron and he was you but you were working on the friendship. the fourth time, you and his family and everyone you had met before went to Six Flags and had the time of your life. Now, you were at his house, suitcase in hand. Chris was taking everyone to Malibu for his birthday and with much convincing from your mother, you were allowed to attend the trip.

The birthday present in your suitcase was carefully hidden and secured so you were positive it wasn’t going to break. Chris looked at you as you sleepily drank from your favorite Captain America mug, the dual image cup having the Winter Soldier star facing outwards. Sebastian, Jeremy, Scarlet, Tom, Aaron, Elizabeth, Hemmy, and Chris were gathered in the dining room while Robert and Anthony were still on their way. Ms. Lisa chuckled at you as she patted your back and asked. 

“You feeling alright, (Y/n)? You look a little sleepy.”

You glared hotly at her and she just chuckled, patting your head again. Sebastian joked, arms crossed and leaning back in his seat, a smile on his face and amusement in his eyes.

“I think she’s a better Winter Soldier than me in the morning.”

You glared at Sebastian as Tom laughed his cute laugh, saying. 

“Sebastian, leave the poor girl alone. Love, don’t listen to him. I think everyone is grumpy at 4 in the morning. Chin up, you’ll be able to sleep on the plane.”

You just sighed and laid your head down but not before punching Sebastian lazily in the arm.

“Weiner soldier.”

Everyone chuckled while Sebastian groaned. Chris sat beside you and asked. 

“Want some more coffee, Soldier?”

“At least someone has it straight. Please, thank you, Cap.”

You mumbled, sliding the mug over. Just then, the door opened and in walked Anthony, saying.

“Cut the check, it is way too early man. Way too early.”

Sebastian teased.

“Can’t take a little morning pill, Mackie?”

“Shut it, Weiner Soldier, some of us actually like to sleep and not stay up all night.”

“Preach it, Mackie, preach it!”

You exclaimed, hands raised in the air as Scott,  Jeremy, Scarlet, Tom, Aaron, Elizabeth, and Hemmy chuckled. Chris gave you your coffee and Mr. Evans walked in, giving a stern look.

“You guys aren’t teasing that poor girl, are you?”

“What? Now, why would we do that?”

Scott asked, giving a grin.

“Keep talking, Scott, and you’re gonna deal with a very grumpy Soldier over there.”

Hemmy warned, giving a grin as you glared at Scott and muttered.

“I’m gonna drop a bomb on you in your sleep.”

Sebastian chuckled and Jeremy and Elizabeth said at the same time.

“Where’s Robert?”

Scarlet said. 

“He’s still on his way, he’s just stuck in traffic at the moment. Mark said he couldn’t come, he’s going around Africa with his humanitarian things.”

You sighed and then joked tiredly, quirking an eyebrow up.

“Are you sure its safe to have Team Iron Man and Team America in the same plane with each other? Last time, we got shot out of the sky. I mean, I think we’d be ok cause we got Loki and Thunder Butt over there but still.”

Everyone laughed and Hemmy asked withan laughing smile.

“Thunder Butt? that’s new.”

Tom chuckled and replied snarkily.

“it’s fitting.”

You grinned and Chris just sighed. Then, Robert came in. You cheered.

“there’s the man of the hour!”

“Hour? I’m the man every day. In fact, I’m the man of the day every day, 24 hours a day, 12 months a year.”

Chris rolled his eyes and you laughed a bit. Ms. Lisa came in and asked.

“You all ready?”

We all nodded, me groaning, and Chris just chuckled. He picked you up bridal style, Sebastian holding your backpack full of your stuff. Ironically, it was the backpack used in Civil War. You were going to be riding with Chris, Sebastian, Robert, Scarlet, Anthony, and Tom. Mrs. Evans was taking a van with her husband, Scott, Hemmy, Aaron, Elizabeth, and Jeremy. As the stuff was put into the back, you sat up in the front passenger seat as Chris got in to the driver seat. Sebastian sat behind you, Anthony beside him, and Robert sat behind Sebastian with Tom and Scarlet sat all the way in the back. Chris turned on the car and you sighed, going to sleep.

—

You awoke about ten minutes later, stuck in early morning traffic. Chris smiled and held out a bag.

“We all got breakfast and I got you a McMuffin with a large frappe and three hashbrowns.”

“Chris, have I ever claimed my undying love for you yet?”

Everyone in the car laughed as you took the bag, Chris saying.

“No, I’m still waiting for it though.”

Sebastian called, poking your cheek.

“come on, (Y/n), don’t leave the guy hanging!”

“What, like you did on the train?”

Scarlet went.

“Ooo, low blow.”

Sebastian pouted while Chris laughed hard, grabbing his chest and Robert snorted. Tom said in a scolding, playful tone.

“(Y/n)! You apologize this instant!”

“You have no room to talk, Mr. I’m-Going-To-Kill-My-Father-and-my-brother-and-earth-so-i-can-have-Asgard!”

Anthony said.

“That’s a pretty big title.”

“Yeah, he’s used to having big things in his mouth.”

Chris and Sebastian hollered with laughter while Tom just sighed. Anthony went  _‘Oh! Look guys, it’s the Badass Soldier. What now! Cut the check!’_ and Robert just facepalmed. Scarlet grinned. 

“Uh oh, that’s (Y/n): 4, Us: 0.”

You grinned, eating your breakfast and drinking your frappe. 

—

when you got to the jet, you were pumped and now awake. As you got on the plane, Chris sighed and stretched, saying.

“I think I’m gonna nap really long and well.”

You smirked a bit and Everyone immediately looked at you. You paused and looked around.

“what?”

-IN MALIBU, timeskip to later that night-

Everyone had gotten out the presents and Ms. Lisa had bought a cake, the huge cake bigger than a standard pizza pan. Your present wasn’t the only one, you had another but you didn’t tell. Chris said, sitting down.

“Ok, I gotta open (Y/n)’s first.”

You smiled and gave him the larger box and he tore it up, gawking. It was a Captain America shield made of crackle glass that served as a plate and on the bottom, it had an engraving painted in black. ‘till the end of the line’ and your and Chris’s initials. Chris teared up a bit and smiled widely, hugging you tightly.

“You really know how to pull the heart strings, huh.”

“Eh, what can I say. I’m just a walking bottle of angst and feels.”

Everyone chuckled. 

—

At the end of the night and before everyone was going to bed, you went up to Chris and said.

“i didn’t let you open everything I had because I wanted this to be the last present you opened.”

Chris jolted and then perked up, smiling a bit.

“Really? You have another?”

You nodded and handed him the small package. He opened it and inside was a bracelet. It was a leather cord and with a metal band on it. On one side was an engraving. 

_‘To the man who swore his life to protect me  
_

_Thank you.’_

Chris broke down, hugging you tightly and you let him hold you as he cried. With no words being spoken, you two went to sleep, an exact replica of the bracelet on your own wrist.

_‘To the girl who I will protect for as long as I live  
_

_I love you.’_


	132. It's A Spectacular Show, Trust Me (Chris Evans)

Chris Evans x Reader

Request: _Request for an one shot: Reader and Chris are a couple and they’re going to an award show, maybe the oscars? It’s their first official appearance (before that there were only some paparazzi pictures?) Thank you!!!!!!!!_ ♡ _♥_

—

A/n: this honestly sounds really cute ^^

—

Genre: Romance, Slight Humor, Friendship, Fluff

Rated: Everyone

Warning: Fluff, sappy Chris xD, slightly crude humor

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

You took a shaky breath as you stood there in front of the mirror, your beautiful, long evening gown tight against your body. The fabric was soft beneath your fingertips, fanning out loosely just underneath your butt. However, anything above was tight. It wasn’t constricting, but it certainly wasn’t loose either. Right at your bust, the dress was strapless, adorned with a beautiful (gemstone) sequin that seemed to pinch together the tight area of the dress right beneath your bust line before it fanned out behind you. The (f/c) dress had been picked out by you, but the rhinestone shoes had been picked out by your lover Chris Evans. That’s right.

You might be getting an idea as to why you’re wearing such a dress, and why your hair was all done up along with your makeup and you had elaborate jewelry on your body. Well, you were going with Chris to the Oscars. You had met Chris on the set of _Fantastic Four_ , and you two had really hit it off ever since. You supported Chris through everything. Through his breakups, his breakthrough with Marvel, his anxiety. That’s how you two had come closer and closer until Chris finally found that you were the one all along. As you finished putting in the earring that would finish your look, Chris walked in after knocking and he paused. 

“Wow…You look absolutely stunning, (Y/n).”

You blushed slightly and he walked over, hugging you from behind and looking at you in the mirror.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to keep my eyes off you.”

“You’re gonna have to. We host the awards…and plus, we have to share our secret. I’m sure the paparazzi has already figured us out from all the pictures, but…I’m ready to let it out.”

Chris smiled widely and kissed your shoulder before taking your manicure nailed hand and leading you out to the limo. You got in and were deep in thought almost immediately as you left for the Oscars. You and Chris had been dating for about a year now, but you and him had agreed to keep it under the radar. But it’s hard to keep something like this under the radar when paparazzi was up your ass all the time. There were plenty of pictures circling Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, Tumblr, and even that cute little site DeviantART. There was a picture of you and Chris holding hands while walking down the street, eating ice cream while walking Dodger. There was a picture of you and him in a restaurant, laughing and doing couple things. Hell, even Sebastian had posted an image on his Instagram one time that created an uproar. You had chuckled at the caption.

_Aren’t these two just so disgustingly cute together? #Justkidding #Ishipthishard #IguessIshouldleakoutthefanfictionIwroteaboutthem :D_

However, the only reason Sebastian even did that was because he knew. He was the one you had confided in when you realized just how much you liked Chris. Sebastian had given you advice, and you two spent the rest of the night binge watching movies on Netflix and flinging popcorn at each other. You jolted when you felt a shake on your arm.

“(Y/n), are you alright? You’ve been quiet for a while.”

You smiled kindly and held Chris’s hand, rubbing your thumb over the skin of his hand.

“I’m alright. I’m just thinking about the pictures and what Sebastian did when we first started dating.”

Chris chuckled. 

“Yeah, that kid likes to be involved in stuff.”

You laughed a bit and nudged Chris.

“Come on, give Sebastian a break. He likes to tease you and Anthony every second he gets.”

Chris nodded, snorting a bit.

“Yeah, I won’t deny that.”

You giggled and arrived at the Oscars. Getting out, almost immediately, cameras began to flash and you took Chris’s hand when he offered it to you and stepped out of the limo. The place was swarmed with paparazzi but for once, you didn’t really mind. It was the Oscars after all. As you finally made it inside, you and Chris took your places.

-TIMESKIP-

It was showtime. It was time to reveal the Oscar winners and your secret. Chris was giddy and couldn’t stay still, a bright smile on his face and you chuckled at him. Sebastian came up from behind and said a bit quietly.

“Knock ‘em dead, sweetheart. You’re gonna do great.”

You smiled and patted Sebastian’s shoulder.

“Thanks, Sebby. You’ll do amazingly as usual too.”

Sebastian beamed and you and Chris walked out, the place erupting with claps and a few whistles and cheers. When it died down, you greeted.

“Hello, everyone! Welcome to the 88th Academy Awards ceremony!”

Everyone erupted and Chris grinned, saying.

“Man, it’s crazy being here. Alright, let’s be real. I don’t think all of us even imagined being here right now. I still can’t believe I’m up here.”

“Enjoy the moment, Chris. Don’t be such a letdown.”

You poked his side and he laughed a bit, the whole room erupting with some chuckles. Chris continued.

“You know, when I first started out, uh, I never really thought I’d go far. But when meeting this lovely lady beside me, I found a new reason to pursue my dreams.”

Everyone went ‘aw!’ and you blushed.

“(Y/n)’s encouraged me for a long time to pursue my dreams and to never give up. Well, what she didn’t know was that I was on a mission.”

Someone yelled ‘Go Cap!’ and Chris laughed a bit while you just snorted.

“I was on a mission to win her over and I am proud to say: Mission accomplished.”

The whole room erupted in screams and cheers and Robert yelled as loud as he could.

“It’s about time, you overcooked dorito!”

You doubled over with laughter and Chris held you tight to his side. 

“So yes, it is true that we are together. But, of course, I’m sure that you don’t wanna hear about my love life. You want to know who won the freaking Oscars. So I’m gonna tell you!”

For the rest of the night, the 88th Academy Awards ceremony was filled with laughter, love, and a few kisses from your patriotic lover.


	133. And The Oscar For Best Fight Goes To...(Chris Evans)

Chris Evans x Reader

Imagine You and Chris get into a huge argument and after, you find out that you have been nominated for an Oscar and Chris, still a bit meh about the fight, forces you to go even though you are still miffed.

—

A/n: I can’t really imagine Chris forcing the reader to go to the Oscars, I think he would be happy for reader even though they had a fight so I sort of changed it to where they make up and then go. Hope that was ok!

also ignore the text in gif…or not…whatever works.

—

Genre: Angst, Drama, Romance

Rated: Everyone

Warning: Argument, Angry Chris, Swearing

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

“Are you fucking kidding me, Chris?! I told you and even Sebastian has told you that we are not sleeping together! How many time-”

“-I don’t give a damn. You two are always so close to each other and plus, how do I know you two aren’t lying?!”

You screamed in anger.

“Because I have no reason to lie to because I have nothing to lie about!”

Chris yelled right back at you, blue eyes light with anger and face flushed red.

“That’s a bullshit excuse and you know it!”

“You’re so fucking despicable!”

Chris cocked his head at you, taking a step back. 

“Oh, and you have any fucking room to talk?”

You gave a loud scream of anger and ran up to your shared bedroom.

“Yeah, run from your problems! That’s all you ever do!”

You slammed the door shut. You hated it when it got like this. The fighting was strong in the household of two. Ever since you and Sebastian started to hang out, Chris had become very jealous and accusatory towards you and Sebastian. Honestly, it was tearing you apart inside. You and Sebastian were friends. Yeah, you and him were close, but that’s because you’ve known Sebastian longer than Chris.

Chris had become cold towards you, he’d snap at you, or remark ‘Why don’t you ask Sebastian?’ or anything of the like. You really didn’t understand it. As you sniffled and sobbed into your pillow, you heard your cell ring and you reluctantly picked it up, noticing it was your agent. Taking in a deep breath, and blowing your nose so you wouldn’t sound like you were crying, you put on a fake, happy voice.

“Hey, Janice! What’s up?”

You heard your agent squeal and winced. 

“Oh my gosh, (Y/n)! You won’t believe what just happened!”

You frowned and asked.

“What? What’s going on?”

“You’ve been nominated for an Oscar!”

You blinked and asked, excitement flowing through your once depressed veins.

“Really?”

However, when you went to get up to tell Chris, you were immediately reminded of the fight and sat back down slowly.

“Actually…Janice, I’m a little sick right now..can you get someone else to retrieve my Oscar for me if I win the nomination?”

“B-But…(Y/n), this is your first Oscar nomination!”

_‘Yeah, but Chris is going too…and I don’t want to be around him right now.’_

You wanted to say, but you held your tongue and feigned a coughing fit. You heard Janice go ‘Oh, honey.’ and she said to you.

“Alright…I’m sorry you couldn’t make it. I’ll ask Chris-”

“-No!”

It was quiet and you sighed, saying.

“I don’t think Chris would be up for it.”

“Wouldn’t be up for what?”

You jolted and there Chris was, standing in the doorway, arms crossed. He was in a tuxedo, jacket in his hands, and a frown on his face. You ordered Janice.

“Give me a second, ok?”

But you hung up the phone instead. Chris quirked an eyebrow up and you informed him, glaring.

“Apparently, I was nominated for an Oscar.”

Chris widened his eyes slightly, that angered face leaving for a split second but it came back when you muttered.

“But I’m not going.”

Chris frowned and shook his head.

“Yes, you are.”

You were shocked. Did he really just tell you that you were going to do something? You glared and replied.

“No, I am not and you have no right to tell me.”

“Would you stop? Seriously, this is your first Oscar nomination and you’re just gonna throw it all away?”

“You’re the one who’s made me to fucking scared to go, you prick!”

Chris was taken back.

“Ever since we got together, you’ve been such an asshole to Sebastian and have been so fucking controlling of me! Get your head out of your ass, Chris! Sebastian has been my friend since high school! I can’t believe you would accuse me of fucking my own friend! If you would stop believing all the bullshit the paparazzi say, you’d see that I love no one else but you. But now? I’m starting to second guess that too.”

Chris’s eyes were wide and you sniffled, saying.

“Get out. I don’t want to see you. Ever. Get out. Get your shit, Chris!”

“Hey, now wait just a minute!”

he stood before you and sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I know it probably doesn’t make a difference, but I’m sorry. I’m jealous of what you and Sebastian have. You’ve known him for long..and I just…I feel like I can’t compete. I wish I could gain what you and Sebastian have but it’s hard and I feel like I’m losing you..so I’m taking my frustration and anger out on you and I shouldn’t, especially not with you. I love you, so much…and I’m frustrated.”

You blinked at him and then sighed, wiping your tears away.

“Chris, We have something more special than what I have with Sebastian. You don’t have anything to compete with. For fuck's sake, there’s a reason I’m not dating Sebastian but I’m dating you. I love you. Not him, but you can’t seem to understand that.”

“I know…and I’m sorry…I’m sorry…I love you.”

He had tears stinging his eyes and he bit his lip. He held his hand out and asked quietly.

“will you…come with me to the Oscars?”

You quirked an eyebrow up and then sighed, taking his hand.

“Fine…and I forgive you.”

Chris kissed you, long and passionately and you sighed as he parted. At the end of the night, you went home with Chris, a hand on your Oscar and the other in his own.


	134. Diving Boards Are Evil (Chris Evans)

Chris Evans x Reader

 **Imagine** : You and Chris are at a pool party and you try to do a trick off the diving board but instead, you slip and your head hits the diving board. You start to drown but Chris saves you and give you CPR, saving your life.

—

A/n: Oh my gosh, I’m laughing because right after the Sebastian car crash fic, this was sent in and I’m like ‘Man, someone really has it out for the reader’ xD

Also, CPR now stands for Chris Protects Reader. No one can convince me otherwise <3  ~~or Chris Probing Reader but whatever works~~

—

Genre: Angst, Fluff

Rated: Everyone

Warning: Head injury, hydrophobia, drowning reader, swearing

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Reader

—

The music was loud, the drinks were strong, the water was warm. You and your friend Chris were at a pool party hosted by Robert Downey Jr, almost all of the Avengers cast spread around the pool. Tom, Sebastian, Anthony, Jeremy, Hemmy, and Scarlet were chilling on the tanning chairs while Robert, Mark, Aaron, Elizabeth, You, and Chris were having fun in the pool. You and Chris were playing Chicken with Aaron and Elizabeth and when Elizabeth fell, you screamed out, hands in the air.

“Yeah! Team Cap rules!”

“Oh, come on! You were totally cheating!”

Aaron laughed out, splashing you and Chris. Chris and you laughed before he dropped you into the water, snickering as you came up, wiping your eyes of water.

“now that was just mean, Chris.”

“Sorry, but I had to get you off somehow.”

He snickered as you glared before getting out and walking to the diving board. Everyone went on to their normal business as you prepared to do a front flips off the diving board. As you stepped up, you took a deep breath and ran to do a front flip, however, at the last second, your foot lost its grip on the rough top before slipping and you hit your head. Falling in, you wondered in the back of your head if anybody had been paying attention. You were so stunned that you started to breathe in water, drowning as you thrashed around, too dazed to swim properly.

-WITH CHRIS AND THE OTHERS-

When the sound of something hard slapping against the board and a splash sounded, Chris had turned and furrowed his brow. As he looked down at the water, he was alarmed to see a red substance floating to the top of the water. Swimming, he went underwater and almost gasped at the sight he saw. You were weakly thrashing around, a huge gash on your forehead, and obviously drowning. Chris swam to you but you stopped moving the moment he reached you. His blood ran cold. Shooting up with you in his arms, he broke the surface and quickly got out, yelling.

“Someone call 911! (Y/n) hit her head!”

Gasps rang out as Chris laid you down gently. Checking for a heartbeat, he was terrified when he found none. How long had you been under? He started to perform CPR, his palms pressing into your chest about 30 times before checking your airway. When he didn’t hear any breathing, he quickly breathed quickly into you while holding your nose closed and mouth open.  As he went back to doing chest compressions, at about the fifteenth compression, you coughed up water and Chris held you to him, asking you.

“(Y/n), can you hear me?”

YOu weakly nodded, dazed and he said.

“(Y/n), you hit your head pretty hard. I”m gonna need you to stay awake while we wait for the ambulance, alright?”

You just sighed and Chris bit his lip.

-AFTER A WHILE, IN THE HOSPITAL-

You were being discharged after staying for about 6 hours. Chris had told you what had happened and you were thankful. As you walked out with Chris, you took his hand, saying.

“Thanks for saving my life, Chris.”

Chris smiled softly and kissed your temple, saying.

“Hey, anything for a best friend.”

You chuckled before saying, leaning against him.

“You really make me second guess if you’re just Steve Rogers hiding under the name of Chris Evans.”

Chris laughed and replied, winking.

“Ya never know.”

He paused before adding.

“I’m Captain America with or without the suit and it’s my duty to protect American citizens, is it not?”

“You’re a noob, Chris.”

“(Y/n), that hurts…after everything I’ve done for you.”

“Hush up, Cap and let’s get back to the party, yeah?”


	135. When We Have Bad Days (Chris Evans)

Chris Evans x Reader

Imagine: You are a famous actress and are dating the famous actor Chris Evans. Your character that you play in a hit series TV show is having a bad day, which results in you having one as well. Chris comes to save the day by cheering you up with some creative ways to do it.

—

A/n: Chris is a sweet, little dorito-flavored meatball. That is all. And I’m sorry about the long ass wait. ;-;

—

Genre: Family, Friendship, Romance, Fluff

Rated: Everyone

Warnings: Fluff, Depressive thoughts, 

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

Everyone had their bad days. Everyone had days where they didn’t want to do anything, or smile at anyone, or talk to a living soul. You were having one of those days. As you sat on the couch in your two bedroom apartment, watching the TV, your heart seemed to sink when your character, (Y/C/N), dropped her coffee and just started to bawl because she was so fed up. Jensen Ackles character, Dean, burst into the room, gun up, and his green eyes softened at (Y/C/N). It was she had the rabbit foot and lost it, resulting in her having a bad day. You, being so connected and invested in her, felt saddened when your character did. Your character was your whole world, in a sense. You busted your ass to get the part of Dean’s love interest, because of the backstory she had, and you were so excited about getting the part.

Chris Evans, your boyfriend, had been very happy for you. So, you and the cast of Civil War had gone out for drinks to celebrate. How were you together with _the_ Captain America? Well, you had played the role of a HYDRA assassin that had ‘Kill Captain America and retrieve the Asset’ as her mission in Winter Soldier. Steve had managed to capture the HYDRA Agent, (Y/C/N), and ‘saved’ her, in a sense.

Anyway, as your Supernatural character and Dean kissed, you blushed and then sighed sadly. Your character was seriously like your other half. You had bad days when she had bad days, got angry when she did. You were connected to this character in more ways than one, and sometimes it scared you. However, Jensen and Jared had told you that they understood. Being on the show for more than a 11 years did that to someone, you had guessed. As you sniffled and shoved popcorn in your mouth, you heard an angelic voice ring out through your apartment, causing you to jolt as footsteps sounded to the bedroom at the end of the hallway.

“Baby?”

You turned a bit to see Chris, his blue eyes shining and hair slicked back, beard full and dark. A smile played his lips. However, at the sight of your glassy eyes, red nose, and pout, Chris paused and walked over, asking.

“Baby, what’s the matter? Is everything ok?”

You pouted more and Chris walked over, sitting beside you on the couch and you turned your eyes back to the screen. You mumbled as Dean and (Y/C/N) started to get it on.

“(Y/C/N) was having a bad day.”

Chris’s lips turned into a playful smirk and he cooed to you, pinching your cheek.

“Aw, is my sweetheart having a bad day? Someone’s emotionally attached.”

You snorted a bit and giggled when Chris started to kiss your cheek repeatedly, his hand on the other side of your face. You giggled more and squealed when Chris started to tickle you, his blue eyes shining with delight as you laughed, your bad day cured. Chris looked over at the screen and snorted, looking back at you with a haughty expression.

“I’m  _so_ better than that Ackles guy at that.”

“At what?”

Chris said with the straightest face ever.

“The sex.”

You burst with laughter, causing Chris to laugh with you and he wrapped an arm around you, pulling you to his side. It was a quiet, happy moment. He asked you after a moment, his head resting against yours, your fingers intertwined as his thumb rubbed back and forth on your arm.

“Are you feeling better?”

“Yes, Chris. Thank you for this.”

Chris beamed and you shyly moved up, kissing his soft lips. Chris was frozen for a moment before he kissed you back, a smile on both your lips as he threaded his hand through your hair gently. Moving back, he rested his forehead on yours and whispered to you, the TV show forgotten.

“I love you, don’t ever forget it.”

“Will do, Captain.”


	136. The Icing On The Cake (Chris Evans)

Chris Evans x Reader

_Request: (I deleted the request on accident but I remember what it was!!) You are pregnant with Chris Evans baby. You and Chris want to announce your pregnancy, but in the cutest way possible and after, a cute way to announce the birth of your baby._

—

A/n: Ok, so Chris would totally be up to the idea, in my opinion?? Like…Chris would totally do the cutest thing to announce a pregnancy but also embarrassing himself at the same time because he is an awkward dorito-flavored meatball and just ???  _why are you so cute Chris **sToP iT**_

—

Genre: Romance, Family, Friendship, Fluff, Humor

Rated: Everyone

Warning: Fluff, Chris embarrassing himself

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

The kitchen was a mess. Flour was on the countertop and the floor, food coloring stained the table, bowls were strewn everywhere, and icing was inside at least nine different plastic bags. Chris’s face had blue stained on it from icing that you had graciously slapped on, and you had black icing in your hair. If it wasn’t apparent: You and Chris were baking a cake. Now, Chris was a pretty damn good cook. But it seemed that when it came to baking, he needed a bit of help. You weren’t a professional baker, but you knew your way around the recipe book. As you mixed yellow food coloring into a bowl to put into an icing bag, you smiled. 

You and Chris were going to announce your pregnancy by baking and decorating a cake. You and Chris had been trying for months, with no success, to get your little baby. However, on a fateful night last week, after taking a pregnancy test, you were so excited to see those two little, pink dashes on the pregnancy stick to confirm that you were with a child. Chris and you had cried so hard while holding each other tightly, so happy that you two were finally going to be parents. 

Chris wanted to tell everyone up front, but you wanted to tell everyone in the cutest way possible. So, you both agreed to bake a cake. Sighing, you smiled when you felt hands on your hips and a bearded chin rest itself on your shoulder as you iced on the hair of Steve Rogers, smiling widely afterward. Chris whispered to you. 

“I’m so happy. I can’t even…is this really happening?”

You chuckled and looked over your shoulder at him.

“Yes, it is. I can’t believe it either. But let’s keep this good going.”

“If this is a dream, I don’t want to wake up.”

You replied, nodding and agreeing as Chris laid a sweet kiss to your neck.

“Me neither, Chris.”

The stove beeped, signaling that the second part of the cake was done and Chris reluctantly detached from you. As you iced and did your artwork, Chris started to clean and helped with mixing the icing and dyes. When all was done, you and Chris smiled widely at each other. The cake was badass, and you did a phenomenal job with the artwork. 

“Pretty good artwork for icing, if I do say so myself.”

“You’re amazing, sweetheart.”

Chris said to you, kissing your cheek as you grinned, black icing on your chin and arms crossed, hand holding the icing bag. Chris then suggested with a sly look.

“Wanna finish off the rest of the icing?”

“That’s so unhealthy, Chris.”

“But it’s a good idea.”

You were quiet before grinning and you both dug in. It would be one hell of a stomach ache later on, but it would totally be worth the pain.

-LATER-

Chris had called his family and friends, the Avengers cast eager to come over as they haven’t seen you and Chris in a while. In the backyard, Chris’s family, your mother, the Avengers and Civil War cast, and the dogs were all having a good time. You had successfully hidden the cake and Chris yelled.

“Hey, everybody! Me and (Y/n) have some very important news so please gather around!”

Sebastian and Anthony glanced at each other while Jeremy, Scarlett, Tom, Mark, and Chris Hemsworth got into a little group. Robert stayed sitting at the patio table with Chris’s family, Paul, your mother, Elizabeth, and Aaron-Taylor. You went to the cakes hiding spot and grabbed it while Chris spoke.

“Now, you guys know that me and (Y/n) love each other very much-”

Sebastian muttered with a teasing grin.

“-Oh god, not another speech about how much he loves his girl.”

Chris gave a pout and Anthony snickered. Everyone chuckled and Chris replied.

“I’m gonna ignore that. Anyway, me and (Y/n) have some very exciting news for you!”

You came out with the cake and set it down. Everyone looked down and Chris’s mom was the first to react. The cake was of Steve Rogers and you, both of you looking beneath his shield with a hand over your eyes as if to see better, and a baby was under the shield. Both Steve Rogers and You had wide, curious eyes and at the bottom, in beautiful cursive, it was written.

_‘In 9 Months!’_

Chris’s mom cried out.

“Oh my god, you’re pregnant!”

Everyone reacted immediately. Paul yelled.

“Group hug for the Momma!”

Playfully, everyone pushed Chris out of the way and hugged you tightly, making you giggle, and Chris’s jaw dropped as Robert snickered at him.

“What?! I don’t get a hug?”

Sebastian replied, kissing your temple.

“Ladies first, Chris.”

Then, everyone migrated to Chris and you chuckled. Robert, with a selfie stick, said.

“Pregnant Selfie!”

-NINE MONTHS LATER-

The road of Pregnancy was a long and bumpy one. Little Baby (boy/girl name) was one hell of an active baby. When it hit your 3-4 month mark, that was when your child got active. Often, the baby would kick and move around, especially when Chris spoke to the to-be-born baby. Your water had broke during the night, so you and Chris had rushed over. Chris’s family was there, but you all had decided to surprise the cast with the baby (boy/girl) by having Chris wrap a box like a Christmas present and have your baby inside. 

It was that moment and you had gotten your baby to sleep before putting (him/her) inside the box. Chris chuckled lowly and whispered in your ear.

“I’m so proud of you.”

“I’m proud of us.”

You replied and he smiled softly, giving you a chaste but loving kiss. Putting the cover on, Chris walked out to the part and you recorded from the kitchen. 

“Ok, guys. I got a big present for you! As thanks for being here for me and (Y/n), I got everyone something. Yes, it’s one of those kinds of presents. But hey, I love you guys.”

Robert replied.

“We love you too, even if you are a total and complete meatball.”

Sebastian and Anthony snickered to each other and Chris pouted once more. Chris did a little dance before exclaiming, hands gestured to the present.

“What’s in the box?!”

Chris’s mom pulled the top off and the four corners fell, revealing the baby with a sign on it that said.

_‘Baby Evans, Born at 2:49 am.’_

Everyone gasped and you ran out, picking up the sleeping baby. Chris hugged you and Jeremy fangirled.

“Oh my god, (He/she) is so cute!”

You giggled and Sebastian called loudly, looking around as if waiting for somebody to even think about challenging him.

“I call being the godfather. You guys can suck it.”

“I wanted to be the godfather!”

Robert replied. You laughed and replied.

“Guys, guys. Me and Chris already made a decision on who’s going to be (his/her) godparents. Sebastian’s been asking since me and Chris started planning so: Sebastian, you’re gonna be the godfather.”

Sebastian put his hands in the air.

“I told you all so!”

“But, hey. At least (he/she) will have an unlimited amount of uncles and aunts!”

Cheers rang out and Elizabeth asked.

“Who’s the godmother?”

Chris replied, hugging you close.

“I decided that my mom will be the godmother. I promise her, after all.”

Everyone smiled and Sebastian was still bragging about being the godfather, even after Anthony had told Sebastian to  _‘shut up before I throw you to the HYDRA agents.’_


	137. These Scars Won't Last Forever (Steve Rogers)

Steve Rogers x Reader

Request:  One shot with Steve. “The only way for your scars to disappear is when your soulmate kisses them goodbye.” Both reader and Steve are part of the avengers. Thank youuuuuu

—

A/n: this was cute to write ^^

—

Genre: Romance, Fluff, Friendship, Humor

Rated: Everyone

Warnings: Romance, Family, ITS SO FLUFFEH

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines, Captain

—

Soulmate AU: The only way for your scars to disappear is when your soulmate kisses them goodbye.

—

You would of never thought that Steve would of been your soulmate. You had joined the Avengers Initiative as…as a messenger. There was nothing that was really special about you. Sure, you were pretty damn good at a gun and knew how to kick ass at hand-to-hand combat but you weren’t made for the fighting and the wars and the missions. No, you were made for sending, receiving, and making messages for the Avengers, Nick Fury, and other bases. You’ve even said it before yourself and you knew it was true. And you wondered how you would be able to meet your soulmate while in such a workplace. You had never been a person to pay attention to a lot, and sometimes you were really clueless.  Yet, the first time you met Steve, it was like both of you knew. You just stared at each other until Natasha had smirked and said. 

“Uh oh, looks like Cap’s not gonna die a lonely man after all. Tony, you lost this bet.”

Tony had shouted, throwing his hands in the air while everyone else laughed. Steve had blushed heavily and glared at Tony before giving you a sheepish smile. More prude comments from the team had you and Steve blushing madly. You two had sputtered and Steve offered you, rather shyly, if, after work, you two wanted to get coffee or dinner. You had nodded enthusiastically, excited about having the first dinner with your soulmate and Steve had kissed your knuckles shyly, winking after a second. He then stood up tall, almost puffing his chest out in pride, and walked away with his smiling friends while you stood there, blushing and smiling like an idiot.

With a clap on the back from his friend Bucky, you turned and left, screaming a ‘Yes!’ in the hallway, making everyone jump and laugh. Now, you and Steve have been dating for about three years and nine months. During those three years and nine months, some bad shit happened a lot. You had gotten kidnapped by HYDRA at least two years ago and had been beaten and tortured for information about Bucky and the Avengers plans.

You had refused to give in so they tried to break you, going to great lengths in order to do so. Whipping, injecting some meds to dope you up and force you to hallucinate scary shit, breaking bones, even putting white phosphorus on your skin. It burned like hell, and everything had hurt like hell but you refused to break and you never did. You smiled. You smiled because you never did give in to their shit. Scars lined your body from the pain and it was hard to forget about it all. Then, you had moved in with Steve so he could be closer to you if you needed some help and you two had also been able to go around the world.

It was fun, but that fear of HYDRA being around every corner made you restless at night. Bucky had been empathetic and comforted you whenever he could since he knew the feeling of being scared. Tonight, you were on the couch in your shared abode, blankly staring at the ground, a finger sliding up and down one of the scars and Steve sat beside you, asking. 

“Honey, are you alright?”

You bit your lip and nodded slowly, your finger faltering.

“I’m just…thinking about it is all..”

Steve sighed and looked at you, biting his lip. He grabbed your hand and whispered to you, sweetly kissing your fingertips.

“One by one, they all tell of how strong you are. But, I think it’s time to move on from the pain.”

Kissing the white line with his soft, pink lips, you two were surprised to see the white line fade away. Steve smiled at your shocked face and one by one, he kissed your scars goodbye. One by one, the dreaded lines faded from your skin, leaving beautiful (skin color) skin behind and it made you feel a hundred times better. However, you stopped him at a large one that stretched from your chest to your hip.

“No..I want to keep this one…to remind me just how strong I am and that I can get through anything…especially with you…”

Steve smiled widely at you and nodded, kissing your lips and he whispered to you.

“You’re an amazing person, (Y/n)…”

You smiled and blushed. He kissed your cheeks softly and picked you up, saying. 

“Let’s go to bed, we have a big day tomorrow.”

“Ok….Hey Steve?”

His blue eyes flicked down to you.

“Yeah?”

“I love you…and thank you.”

He smiled softly and nodded, holding you close.

“I love you too…so much…and you’re always welcome, dame.”


	138. Left Hand, Red (Steve Rogers)

Steve Rogers x Reader

Request:  Can you please write a fluffy one shot with Steve where the whole team is bored (even the new members like Antman and Bucky) and decide to play a huge game of twister like a tournament or something and the last ones left are Steve and reader. The whole team teases, especially Scott and tony, them while they are playing and get in really awkward positions. Reader and Steve admit their feelings in the end. Just a fun one shot. Thanks!!!

—-

A/n: Ok, so this deleted itself so I get to rewrite it. YAY! Haha, Ok, so i haven’t seen antman so I don’t know how Scott acts but I put in his place Loki and the Maximoffs. 

—-

Genre: Humor, Romance, Friendship, Fluff

Rated: Everyone

Warning: Swearing, Fluff, Crude Humor, Humor

—-

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines, Captain

—-

It was just another day at the Avengers tower. You were sitting in the living room area with everyone, Steve on your left, sketching while Natasha and Clint sat to your right on the couch. Bucky sat in front of you, your fingers playing with his hair as he sat, leaned back into the couch, head back and face looking up at you. Tony and Pepper were sitting in a recliner, Pepper in his lap while they spoke to each other about the tower.

Bruce was leaning against the wall beside the window, writing in a clipboard while Loki and Thor sat in a love seat, both speaking to each other about Asgard and whatnot. The Maximoffs sat on the floor, Pietro’s head in Wanda’s lap as she ran her fingers through his hair.l You heard a loud sigh and Tony said. 

“You know what? It’s too fucking lame right now. We’re playing Twister.”

You quirked an eyebrow up and said, Bucky smirking up at you as everyone laughed a bit. 

“You just want to get into awkward positions with Pepper and have an excuse for being so.”

Tony shrugged and replied. 

“What, she’s an incredibly-”

“-Tony.”

Came the sharp, warning voice of Pepper. He put his hands in the air in mock surrender and Steve leaned forward, interested. You blushed when Steve’s side pressed into yours a bit, Bucky smirking more at you. You glared at him, the blush on your face. If Steve noticed his body was against yours, he didn’t say anything nor moved away. Tony stood up and said. 

“We’re playing Twister and no one is allowed out of it. Banner, keep score, yeah?”

“Don’t need to ask me twice.”

He grabbed the spinner and a whiteboard as Tony got everyone into two groups. 

“This is gonna be a competition. Whoever’s team wins with the last person standing, wins. We’ll all go to my private beach but the winning team gets no work…for three weeks.”

Everyone cheered and you yelled. 

“I wanna be team captain!”

Bucky and Steve chuckled and you put Bucky’s hair in a man bun. Standing up, Tony called. 

“Ok, I call dibs on Natasha.”

You glared a bit and said.

“Pepper, you’re with me.”

Tony glared and you smirked. He called. 

“Steve, come on.”

You said, smiling at Loki.

“Come on, Loki. You’re with me.”

He nodded and stood near you, whispering in your ear. 

“They will explain how this…game works, right?”

You nodded and Tony said.

“Get your nice ass over here, Winter Soldier.”

He rolled his eyes and you winked at a slightly sad looking Steve. He smiled a bit and you continued. In the end, Tony had Steve, Natasha, Thor, Bucky, and Pietro. You had Clint, Loki, Wanda, and Pepper. Tony said. 

“Since there’s an odd one out, (Y/n)’s going twice.”

You nodded and Tony and Pepper stepped onto the matt.

“Right hand, Yellow.”

The games began.

—-

It was 2-1, your team winning and now it was you and the Winter Soldier, both on the matt. He was smirking at you, asking. 

“Ready to go down?”

“You wish, Weiner Soldier.”

He glared while everyone snickered and Bruce called out. 

“Left foot, blue.”

You both put your foot on a blue spot, right next to each other. He threw a smirk over his shoulder and you glared. There was no way you were losing to this guy. Bruce called out. 

“Right hand, yellow.”

You both reached back and Bruce called out.

“Left foot, yellow.”

You moved your foot and Bucky did the same. You growled and Bruce called out.

“Right foot, red.”

Bucky widened his eyes and you expertly flipped your body right onto the spot, still touching everything. everyone went ‘oh!’ and you threw a smirk at Bucky. He squinted at you as you did the Bridge and Bruce called out.

“Right hand, blue.”

You spun your body in the air and landed on the spot while Bucky struggled to move. He fell and you screamed. 

“In your face!”

“Oh come on!”

You laughed and got up while Steve clapped Bucky on his shoulder. 

“Ok, (Y/n) and Steve.”

You two stepped up to each other, both smiling at each other and Bruce called out. 

“Right hand, blue.”

You both leaned down, giggling a bit when you both touched a blue spot, next to each other. 

“Right foot, blue.”

You both stepped up, Steve blushing when your body pressed against his and your ears turned red. 

“Left hand, green.”

You both moved at the same time and you both laughed when you fell on top of each other. Steve grinned down at you, hovering over you. 

“I win.”

You blushed heavily and Steve’s face softened. he leaned down and kissed you and everyone cheered. Tony yelled. 

“I knew it would work!”

You smiled and Steve whispered to you. 

“So….Do I need to say that I’ve liked you for a while?”

You smiled and just brought him in for another kiss, holding him close. 


	139. Yes, Your Highness (Steve Rogers)

Steve Rogers x Reader

 **Imagine** : You are the princess of the country Genovia and HYDRA is trying to come to Genovia to create a new facility. You travel to America to the Avengers Tower and ask Steve Rogers, and the Avengers, for help.

—

A/n: Genovia is from Princess Diaries, just fyi. thanks for the request, love!

—

Genre: Friendship, Adventure, Action

Rated: Everyone

Warning: Swearing, not many others I can think of

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

This was bad. Very, very bad. HYDRA was planning to take over your castle to create a new HYDRA base and the only way they could do that was to kill your parents and you and everyone else inside. Your soldiers had caught wind of the plan, and then told your Chamberlain. 

Your Chamberlain, Roberto Dutchess, had told you, as your parents were out of the country for their anniversary. You, in turn, had decided to flee to America to ask for help from the Avengers. You had seen their work in Slovakia, and in New York, and knew that they were the only ones that could help you. 

You may have a magnificent army, but you were sure that Spain nor Portugal would be willing to help your thriving country of Genovia. Your right-hand man, Mr. Sterling, insisted to come with you. You had agreed. You had never left Genovia before, so the plane ride was a very scary one for you.

When you arrived in America, you and your right-hand men, and at least six of the best soldiers from your army arrived at the tower. With haste, you told the receptionist at the desk who you were, even though the dress should have given it away, and she had ushered you up. 

“Her Royal Highness, are you alright?”

Mr. Sterling asked you in concern. You adjusted the crown and blew hair from your face, giving a small smile. 

“Well, Mr. Sterling, I’m still kicking and squealing, aren’t I?’

He chuckled, wiping his glasses off with a cloth. The man was old in his age, white hair, curling beard, but still in very good shape. He responded.

“You take after your mother, you know that, right?”

“Indeed, I do. Let’s hope that I don’t take after her anger, either.”

When the elevator opened, an agent escorted you to the conference room where the Avengers sat. Mr. Sterling warned. 

“All rise to greet Her Royal Highness, Princess of Genovia!”

You rolled your eyes at him, but everyone rose out of respect. You immediately started to speak. 

“I apologize for this very short notice but this was an urgent matter that I needed to take to you all.”

“To what do I owe this pleasure?’

Came the response of Director Nick Fury. You gave a desperate expression. 

“My soldiers have caught wind that HYDRA is planning to assassinate everyone in the Genovia castle in order to make a new base for it. I need your help. My army may be big and strong, but they can only do so much. Please, I ask for your help. I have seen what your…Avengers have done, and their work is very phenomenal. I ask that you send your Avengers with me to help aid my fight against HYDRA. In return, Genovia will be in your debt. I..I can help with resources..anything. Please, the life of the Genovian Castle is in danger, including my own.”

The blonde man was wide-eyed and he looked at Fury. Fury pursed his lips. Looking at the Avengers, he looked up at you with his one eye and your grip on the lace of your dress tightened. 

“It would be an honor to help aid you in the fight against HYDRA. They are a common enemy here.”

You gave a loud cry of relief and everyone except the blonde left to prepare. You looked at him as he bowed his head to you. 

“I assure you that your protection will be ensured by me, Princess (Y/n).”

You smiled widely and nodded. 

“Thank you so much, Captain. It makes me joyful to see that the Avengers will help me and my family.”

The Captain just smiled and nodded before respectfully kissing your hand. 

“I will see you on the plane, Princess.”

You blushed heavily and smiled, nodding. The Captain saluted you before leaving and Mr. Sterling looked at you with a smirk. You smacked his stomach. 

“You say nothing to my parents!”

“Oh, I didn’t see anything, Princess. Nothing at all.”


	140. Reminisce (Steve Rogers)

Steve Rogers x Reader

Request:  Hi! I love your imagines and I saw that your request box was finally open! I was wondering if you could do a Steve one shot where it’s Halloween and you dress up in 40s style and he gets a bit emotional? Like reminiscing the past? Thank you so much!

—

A/n: I think this is the first time I’ve ever gotten a request like this so this should be a lot of fun! Thanks for the request and you’re so totally welcome :D

—

Genre: Slight Angst, Romance, Fluff

Rated: Everyone

Warning: Slight angst, fluff, swearing

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

You always had a fascination with the style of the 1940′s. The hair, the dresses, the makeup. Everything about the 40′s just dragged you in like a book would entice a reader. Maybe that’s why you fell in love with Steve Rogers, who was also known as Captain America. Maybe it wasn’t, but either way: the 1940′s was your favorite era of all time. 

You remember when Steve got so shocked when hearing you speak like a 40′s gal, he actually dropped his glass of orange juice. He had asked you where you learned to talk like that, and you just replied that you ‘researched’ the way of the 40′s. However, you knew it made Steve’s day. Even if it seemed like you were the only one trying to bring back the 40′s, you still got excited and were happy about trying to bring it all back. 

Steve greatly appreciated this love of the forties, and liked to show you different music that you didn’t know, showed you movies, and even taught you how to curl your hair like one. However, you never really wore any clothing from the forties. Even if you could afford it, you were pretty self-conscious and didn’t want to be laughed at. Being confident wasn’t a strong trait that you had, but Steve liked to reassure you that it was ok.

But you were a woman with a plan. 

Halloween was just right around the corner and you were going to go full out! You already had everything in advance. The dress, the shoes, the accessories. You were going to blow Steve and Bucky, who was planning on going to Stark’s Tower since he was planning a Halloween party and didn’t want to be alone. As Steve walked into the kitchen, you smiled and asked him. 

“Hey, Spangles-”

Steve groaned at the nickname and you giggled. 

“-What are you dressing up as for Halloween? Stark won’t be happy if you don’t dress up.”

Steve shrugged and took a sip of his water, the record player playing a soft tune by Frank Sinatra. 

“Depends. What are you gonna dress up as.”

“Now that, my dear Captain, is a secret.”

Steve shifted his blue eyes to you and pouted. However, you zipped your lips and threw away the key, a grin on your face. Steve huffed and you giggled again, kissing his temple. 

“Hey, cheer up! It’s gonna be an awesome costume.”

“Please tell me you’re gonna get naked.”

Came the voice of Bucky Barnes. Steve glared at Bucky while Bucky flashed a sultry grin your way. You just grinned and rolled your eyes, pushing Bucky out of your way by his nose to get to your room. 

“You wish, Bucky.”

“I do wish.”

You turned and smirked, getting into his face. 

“It’s a god-damn shame that genies aren’t real, isn’t it? Give it up, Barnes. A different, doll-dizzy man’s already stolen this doll’s heart.”

Bucky groaned and turned to Steve, who was grinning in triumph.

“Can you believe this? Listen to her talk, Steve! I haven’t heard slang like that in a long time!”

“She’s fuddy-duddy, Bucky.”

You chuckled and called.

“Bucky, you better get back to your place so you can get ready for the Halloween Party! You too, Steve!”

In unison, the boys called.

“Yes, Ma’am!”

-TIMESKIP-

You were nervous. You were wearing a gorgeous, (color) and white polka-dotted 40′s dress with matching shoes, and your hair curled. Red lipstick adorned your lips, and your makeup was very minimal. Pearls adorned your neck, ears, and your wrist as metal bands adorned the other wrist. You didn’t know if Steve was gonna like this. 

You really hoped he did. Coming across clothing like this was hard nowadays, and the shoes were expensive, but actually quite comfortable! With a final misting of perfume, you were ready. Smiling, you couldn’t help but be very excited. You looked like you jumped out of an old newspaper clipping!

Walking out, Steve turned and his eyes widened and his mouth dropped. You looked down at yourself and asked Steve slowly.

“So, what do you think? Do I look the part?”

Steve was still frozen and he smiled widely, tears stinging his blue eyes. He whispered, pulling you close to him.

“You’re gorgeous, Dame..”

“Steve, are you ok?”

He wiped his eyes and nodded a bit, apologizing.

“I’m sorry…but this is just…seeing this…reminds me of so much.”

He sniffled a bit and wiped his eyes once more.

“God, I love you so much. Thank you, Doll-face.”

You chuckled and patted his back.

“Love you too, Steve.”

You then stepped back and grinned. Steve was wearing his army SSR military uniform, the suit looking so spectacular on him and still in perfect condition. You asked him, grinning.

“Did you know I was going as a 40′s gal?”

“You are a 40s gal, but to answer your question: no. This was in my closet. I thought I’d finally put it to use again.”

You chuckled before getting a thought.

“Bucky should wear his, if Fury was able to find it.”

Steve grinned and took your hand, the tears long gone, but a huge smile on his face.

“He is. I forced him to. I didn’t want to be alone in this.”

You laughed and tightened your hold.

“Is it even going to fit? His arms are the size of your head.”

“Are you calling me a fat-head?”

“Maybe, maybe not.”

Steve just rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath.

“You’re such a sassy girl.”

“And don’t you know it! Now come on, Rogers! We got some swingin’ to do!”

Steve smiled widely and replied, giving a mock salute.

“Yes, ma’am.”


	141. Hole In One (Steve Rogers)

Steve Rogers x Reader

Request: Hiya ! I was wondering if you could do a one shot where the reader is Tony’s sister, Steve’s girlfriend & part of the Avengers & one day the Avengers are on a mission & Tony goes to shoot a beam at whoever they’re fighting but he accidentally misses & hits the reader to the point where she is badly wounded. (I could see this going many ways: like make it sad/tragic or make it cute because of how protective they could be of her after that or something else. Doesn’t matter to me, it’s your choice) 

—

A/n: Ah, when the opportunity to write angst presents itself, I FUCKING SWANDIVE FOR THAT SHIT.

—

Genre: Angst, Family, Friendship, Drama, Action

Rated: Everyone

Warning: Angst, Swearing, just feels all around

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

They never thought it would happen like this. The mission was not supposed to be easy, but Fury had been sure when he said that no deaths would result. But he was wrong. So, so wrong. So many bodies lined the streets, the cracks of the road stained red with the blood of innocent souls. Men, Women, Children. It was one of the most horrific, most gruesome scenes you had ever seen in your life. 

You could faintly hear Wanda emptying her stomach behind a crushed, burnt car, and Vision soothing her. Bucky had his jaw clenched, blue eyes dark with anger and shock. Natasha and Clint were quiet as they looked around, the faint cries of survivors filling the air. Bruce, as the Hulk, just growled. Thor whispered a ‘By the gods…’ under his breath; an ironic statement, but the only words muttered by the God of Thunder. 

Tony, your big brother, turned away. He sniffled, and you couldn’t bear to see the sight. How lowly he must feel to have to cry the way he was. Sam was looking down, a hand over his face. He was whispering inaudible things to himself, but by reading his lips, you realized he was praying. 

_‘I never knew Sam was a religious man…but I guess a prayer is the only thing that can save these people now…’_

You turned away, but Steve couldn’t move. How cruel did someone have to be to create such carnage? How fucked up did someone have to be to destroy a whole town? You felt a hand on your shoulder and looked up to see Steve’s wide blue eyes. 

“Are you alright?”

You gazed at him, unsure of how to answer. There was no way that you were alright. There was so much blood, the stench of death was hot and heavy in the humid air, and there were so many bodies in the streets. You were angry, horrified, determined to avenge the innocent lives lost here. 

“HYDRA will pay for what they’ve done.”

It was the only thing you could say. Bucky shot his gaze to you and you looked at him. Bucky cocked his gun and muttered. 

“Let’s find those sons of bitches and show them what Hell truly looks like. What do ya say, Doll?”

You nodded and marched through, your arms bared and ready to fire at any moment. You had never felt so angry in your life. You had seen plenty of death in your lifetime, like Tony and your parents, and the death of your best friend. You thought you had seen it all, as being an Avenger called for seeing many things, but this was something you were not mentally prepared for. This was mass genocide. And all for some stupid canister that held power like no other. 

When you stepped across a foot, shots rang out and you cursed loudly, jumping behind a car and Bucky yelling about the shots coming from above. 

It was wartime. 

Running out from the car, more shots rang out, narrowly missing your feet as you ran to an alleyway. Climbing up the rusty staircase, you growled. HYRDA would not get away with what they had done. Getting up on the roof of the apartment building, you quickly shot and killed a couple HYDRA agents that were hiding up there. 

“Baby, I need you to cover me. Bucky’s gonna be on the opposite side covering Hulk and Barton’s gonna be in the church, covering Natasha. Think you could do that for me, sweetie?”

Steve’s voice was sweet…it was pure. Like bells that sang a tune only angels could hear. It was salvation. Answering your lover, you scoped him out and watched as HYRDA agents flooded the scene like cockroaches. 

“Anything for you, Steve.”

“Thanks, doll.”

You chuckled and pulled the trigger. Like pine cones on a tree, they dropped. Natasha was fluent with her moves as she killed off the agents, arrows flinging every which way. Tony, that blasted brother of yours, was shooting energy beam after energy beam as if he was playing Whack-A-Mole. Wanda and Vision were yin and yang, fighting agents while back to back. It was a heartwarming sight to see in the hellhole that was this town. 

As Tony covered you, a huge, blue light washed over a section of the town and Steve whispered. 

“That’s…That’s impossible…Tony, you need to destroy those weapons and tanks right now!”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m on it, Capsicle.”

You blew out a shaky breath. Sam flew with Tony to help him, and you kept your eye on Steve. With no one to watch your back, anything could happen. Keeping your ears open, and trying to drown out the sound of guns and explosions, you watched Steve and shot any unfamiliars. It was a battle for vengeance. Bucky screamed into his earpiece. 

“Die, you insolent monsters.”

“Wow, Barnes, your vocabulary actually expands from outside cuss words?”

“Fuck off, Barton, and do your damn job.”

You chuckled. 

“Easy there, tiger.”

You heard Bucky chuckle and Steve muttered under his breath.

“You all are a bunch of kids.”

“Hey, you’re dating one, asshole.”

You snapped, pouting as you shot another agent. Steve sighed and a shot rang out. 

Pain. All you felt was pain. Burning in your stomach, and fire on your skin. Your ears started to ring and you could faintly hear Tony screaming into his earpiece. 

“No…No, no, no! (Y/n)!”

“Stark? (Y/n)?! What happened? Report!”

“(Y/n), look at me.”

“Tony, what’s going on?”

“Oh my god.”

“Sam? Report! God damn it, what happened?”

“He accidentally shot (Y/n)…”

“What?!”

Tony held you in his arms as you laid on the ground, eyes wide in shock. His eyes, also wide, held a new fear and guilt. 

“You’re gonna be ok, (Y/n)! Just…Just hang on!”

Bucky said into the earpiece. 

“Jesus Christ, Stark!”

Footsteps rang out and Steve appeared, his mouth dropping in shock. He knew. He knew this wasn’t going to end well. 

After all, what normal human would survive a hole being blasted into their chest? 

He was sobbing. You were still confused and shocked. What happened to you?

“Steve?”

“It’s ok, baby. Just look at me, alright? You’re gonna be just fine. You’re gonna be alright.”

Looking down, you realized what happened. You knew it. You knew you weren’t going to be alright. You had a hole the size of a softball in your chest, right where your heart should be. How long did it take for a human to die from such a wound? Last you remembered, it was 4 minutes. The clock was ticking. 

Could they save you in time? 

**3 minutes, 45 seconds.**

They were heaving you onto a hammock-like, dark red cloth. You wondered if it was to hide the blood. 

**3 minutes, 21 seconds.**

Bruce had calmed down enough to where he was back to himself, and he was hovering over you, the others fighting off the HYDRA agents that never seemed to end. 

**3 minutes, 1 second.**

It was hard to breathe, and your sense of touch had faded. You were numb. Even though the pain was in the back of your mind, you were becoming numb. The wind blew, and a leaf flew over your head.

**2 minutes, 39 seconds.**

The HYRDA agents had been defeated, and another face was looking over yours, arms holding you to their chest as they ran. To where, you couldn’t really process it. You couldn’t smell anything. You couldn’t smell the sweat, the blood, the burnt flesh. You couldn’t smell the tears that ran from Steve’s face, only to drop onto your pale cheek.

**2 minutes, 18 seconds.**

It had suddenly gone dark, and the sky had disappeared. You were in the quinjet, and hands were touching you, a hand stroking your own as Wanda’s voice whispered into your mind. 

_‘Don’t give up. This isn’t your time.’  
_

**1 minute, 32 seconds.**

You had lost your eyesight. It had happened so fast. You were sure you hadn’t closed your eyes, but then again, you had lost all control over your body. Maybe this was for the best. You would die a hero, would you not? Tony and Steve were pleading with you, but you couldn’t reply back, no matter how much you wanted to.

**45 seconds.**

There were hands in your chest, and something pricked your arm. Was there something stuck onto your finger? You were so tired…

“(Y/n), baby…please…don’t leave me. You’re the only thing I have left…I’m sorry…”

**35 seconds.**

“Doll, please. Don’t you dare give up on me! I will never forgive you! Please…I love you..”

**25 seconds.**

“You have to try it, Stark! Make up for what you did! Do it!”

**15 seconds.**

“Dammit, Stark! Just fucking do it!! Who cares about the fucking risks! If it’s gonna save my girlfriend and your little sister then fucking do it!”

**10 seconds.**

“Hurry up, Banner. We’ve only got a few more lines to connect!”

**5.**

“(Y/n), don’t you dare!”

 **4.**  

“Someone get Steve out of here!”

**3.**

“NO! (Y/n), please!!”

**2.**

“Stark, hit the activation button now!”

**1.**

“Oh thank god…”

**0.**

_“We saved her.”_


	142. Mother Nature? Shut Up. (Steve Rogers)

Steve Rogers x Reader x Bucky Barnes

 **Imagine** : Getting your period, and the two super soldiers helping you feel better.

—-

A/n: omg I can’t stand it when I get “shark week.”

—-

Genre: romance, fluff 

Rated: Everyone

Warning: IT’S SO FLUFFEH, swearing

—-

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—-

You cried silently as you pushed on your abdomen, curled up into a fetal position. You called out, wincing.

“Steve! Bucky!”

You heard feet jogging up the old, wooden stairs and the oak door opened, Steve coming in with Bucky in tow.

“What’s wrong?”

You pointed towards the Aleve and pads/tampons. Steve blushed and asked.

“Do you-”

“-Aleve. I need the Aleve.”

Steve nodded and grabbed the Aleve and Bucky grabbed a heating pad. He plugged it in and you sighed at the warmth and relaxed. Steve helped you sit up and you took the Aleve.

“Are you alright? Do you need anything else?”

Asked Bucky. You nodded and Steve asked.

“What?”

“Snuggle with me.”

They nodded and Steve slipped off his shoes and climbed in carefully. He wrapped an around your neck and Bucky wrapped an arm around your waist. You smiled and stroked both of them, saying.

“Thank you, boys.”

“No problem doll.”

Said Steve. Bucky just shrugged and fell asleep.


	143. I'm Flufftastic (Steve Rogers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back on that cringe-shit LOL

Steve Rogers x Reader x Bucky

Request: Can you write a super fluffy Steve Rogers x Reader x Bucky?

—

Genre: Friendship, Romance, Humour

Rated: Everyone

Warnings: IT’S SO FLUFFEH! 

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

Being the girlfriend of Captain America was an adventure. You couldn’t stop crushing on the man. You remember when he first came into your coffee shop, flashing you a smile while asking for a latte. You were so flustered and Steve thought it was adorable. After he asked you out about a month after meeting you, he asked you to live with him for ‘Safety purposes.’ Currently, you were at the Tower, on Steve’s floor. You were in the living area, reading a book while he attended a meeting with Fury and the Avengers. He had a huge bookshelf and a window seat that he put in just for you because he knew you loved to read. As you flipped the page, the page cut your finger. You gasped and dropped the book, holding your index finger. A familiar hand grasped yours as Steve put your finger in his mouth. His tongue pushed slightly on the wound and you blushed.

“Thanks, Steve.”

He smiled and took your finger out of his mouth, wrapping a band-aid around it.

“Just doing my job, ma'am.”

You giggled and kissed his cheek, holding the other with your palm. You asked, holding him like that.

“How was the meeting?”

Steve turned his head and nuzzled you a little, putting his arms around you while saying.

“Uninformative. Really boring.”

You giggled and hugged his waist.

“Hey, where’s my hug Doll?”

You gasped and smiled while exclaiming.

“Bucky!”

He smiled and you hugged him, saying.

“You’re back so early!”

You two separated and Bucky smiled, flexing his arms.

“Saving the world is one of my specialties after all.”

You all giggled and Steve said, smiling.

“Oh whatever, Buck.”

“Shut up, Punk. Don't make me steal your girl.”

You instantly replied, crossing your arms while smirking.

“You couldn’t even if you tried, Buckethead.”

Steve grinned while Bucky challenged.

“Wanna bet, Soldier?”

You shot back.

“You’re not as interesting as you think, Bucket-head.”

You poked his chest before walking to the kitchen.

“And that’s Lieutenant to you.”

Steve snorted while Bucky whined.

“(Y/n)!”

“Classy, Sassy, Buck. Classy, Sassy.”

Bucky mumbled as Steve hugged you from behind after following you.

“Bit smart assy too.”

“I only learn from the best, Bucky.”

Bucky suddenly yelled, making you jump.

“SANDWICH!”

He hugged you and Steve tightly, your face pressing into his chest. You laughed and yelled out as Steve did the same.

“Bucky! What the hell!”

Both men laughed and you said, patting both men's heads.

“Gee, love you guys too.”

Bucky grinned and kissed your cheek.

“I know you do, Lieutenant. Who doesn’t?”

“Nick Fury.”

Steve replied, kissing your neck.

“He hates everyone.”

You blushed and Bucky called, running to the bedroom. 

“I call dibs on the first cuddle!”

“You forget who’s the one holding her, Bucky.”

Steve responded.

“Verpiss Dich, punk!!!!”

You called to Bucky. 

“Fick Dich!”

You and Steve heard a gasp.

“I didn’t know you knew German!”

You laughed and walked to the bedroom hand in hand with Steve.

“Steve’s been teaching me a thing or two.”

You both sat on the bed, you in between the men. Bucky laid his head on your lap and you immediately ran your fingers through his hair. Steve wrapped his arms around you

and you smiled, leaning your head on his chest as a night of cuddling started.


	144. Bring Me Back To Yesterday (Steve Rogers)

Steve Rogers x reader x Bucky Barnes

Request:  I didn’t know which one I could request an imagine from so I guess I’ll use this one? Ha. So Bucky and Steve x reader were all friends in the 40’s, both Steve and Bucky received the ‘super serum’ and live to work for shield later one, instead of Bucky falling off the train it was reader and she becomes the winter soldier and just all around fluff when they try to help bring her back to humanity <3 thank you! -Ellie ❤️

—

A/n: I really love this idea along with Your Shadow so idk how long this is going to be lol

—

Genre: Friendship, Romance (platonic though), Angst, Suspense

Rated: Everyone

Warning: Swearing, angst, suspense

—

Author:  Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

“Come on, Boys! This Expo isn’t going to retread so let’s get to it!”

The excited voice of the girl made the two young men smile.

“(y/n), slow down!”

The girl giggled and spun around, her dress twirling around a bit. Her French braid swung to the left side of her shoulder and she blushed, looking down.

“Sorry, Buck. I’m just really excited!”

Bucky looked down at his friend, who just smiled and shrugged. Bucky rolled his eyes then smiled at the girl named (y/n).  

“I know you are, so is Steve and I but it’s not going anywhere soon.”

The scrawny boy named Steve just rolled his eyes and flicked Bucky’s cheek.

“Buck, let the girl drag us everywhere. This is the first time ever coming to one of Stark’s Expo’s.”

Bucky just sighed and (y/n) stood in between them both.

“Care to escort your lady to the show, dreamboats?”

Steve blushed and Bucky chuckled. They both took your hand and you three walked to the expo. You gasped when you saw Howard Stark himself, girls dancing around him and a beautiful, shiny red ford floating. You clapped, eyes sparkling as Stark explained what this “hover car” was and you gasped when it sparked and broke down. You asked.

“Buck, Steve, do you think he’ll get it to…”

You turned, frowning when Bucky and Steve weren’t standing beside you.

“…work. Bucky? Steve?”

You flooded through the crowd, trying to find them. Did they ditch you? No, they were too much of gentlemen to do that. If not that, then where did they go? Suddenly, a hand grabbed your shoulder and you spun around seeing a pudgy man with a slightly bald head and round glasses. He asked you.

“Hello, do you happen to be (Y/n) (l/n)?”

You frowned and nodded, asking.

“Yes, who are you?”

He adjusted his glasses and introduced himself.

“My name is Dr. Arnim Zola. I am with a government organization that specializes in many things. We have observed you for a while and I must say, you are an excellent marksman and fighter. Would you like to help fight in the war?”

You had told Bucky a long time ago that you wanted to help but Bucky and Steve had told you that it was too dangerous for you. Hearing this from the man who was showing you a badge was an honor and it excited you. You looked around, to see if you could spot your friends but you turned up empty. Feeling ditched and angry, you nodded.

—

Bucky and Steve had received the super soldier serum from Dr. Abraham Erskine and Stark himself. When they infiltrated the HYDRA base, they didn’t expect to find you there. You were on a table, mumbling your status and serial number, staring at the ceiling.

“(Y/n)!”

You were shaken from your drug-like state and saw Steve and Bucky staring down at you. You frowned a bit and whispered.

“Steve? Steve, you’re taller.”

Steve chuckled and replied, brushing your hair back.

“You can marvel over that later, listen doll: we gotta get out of here.”

You nodded and Steve picked you up bridal style.

-Time skip (sorry, trying to get to the good part lmao)-

You were on top of the train as it raced through the mountain, gun strapped to your back and Bucky holding your hand to keep you from falling off.  You dropped down into the first car and immediately started shooting, Bucky dropped down with you, kicking the man who was creeping up behind you in the face. You turned and nodded to him and gasped when Steve yelled.

“Duck!”

You two did as told and Steve threw his shield, effectively disarming the man and you shot him. An explosion caught you three off guard and you fell out of the train, screaming and holding onto the bar the hung out. Bucky and Steve gasped and yelled your name while you hung on to the bar, legs flailing and you stared at them with wide and fearful eyes. Steve jumped to the side and held out his hand.

“Grab my hand, (y/n)!”

You tried but felt your heart stop when you couldn’t reach. The bar groaned and you took one last breath before the bar broke and you fell, screaming their names at the top of your lungs while they faded and you fell.

-Time skip-

Steve, Bucky, Natasha, and Sam were running around, shooting at the HYDRA agents when a girl walked up, a 2 Vets Arms 2VA300 Black Assault Rifle 300 Blackout in her arms. She wore goggles, tinted out and a face mask. She had shaggy hair pulled back into a ponytail, strands hanging out everywhere and she shot at the blonde and brunette. Her left arm was metal, a bright red star right at the shoulder painted onto it like a tattoo. Steve yelled to Bucky, getting behind a car as the soldier started shooting at them.

“Bucky!”

Bucky looked at Steve and nodded, understanding what he wanted. Bucky ran behind the soldier and kicked the side of her ribs. She flew into a car and she got up, her goggles falling off. Bucky frowned, the eyes so familiar to him for some reason. He didn’t have a chance to think about it because the soldier ran off when Steve threw his shield. It hit her ankle and the soldier snarled out. She fell, the mask detaching and she stood up, spinning around. Bucky and Steve froze eyes wide and they both whispered.

“(Y/n)?”

You frowned and asked before attacking.

“Who the hell is (y/n)?”

Unfortunately for you, you underestimated the second male’s strength because the next thing you knew, the brunette was throwing you down on the ground and the blonde was tying your hands. You kicked and screamed, knowing the HYDRA agents and Pierce were not going to be happy about this. The blond then said to you.

“I’m sorry, doll.”

You frowned but then felt a pain hit the back of your head and darkness sucked you into a cold abyss.


	145. Uptown Funk You Up (Steve Rogers)

Steve Rogers x Reader x Bucky Barnes

Imagine Bucky and Steve dancing to Uptown Funk….and you join them.

—

Genre: Humor, Friendship

Rated: Everyone

Warning: Swearing

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

“Too hot!”

“Hot damn!”

You looked at the two as they danced, unaware that you were standing in the room as they danced in sync. You had a feeling they both practiced these dance moves before putting it into action altogether.

“Doh, du doh doh, du doh doh du doh~”

“Don’t believe me just watch, don’t believe me just watch!”

“Hey, hey, hey, hey!”

You covered your mouth as Steve and Bucky started to spin, not even noticing you as you giggled behind your hand. Bucky and Steve then moved to the left then the right, shaking their hips and Steve sang along, Bucky singing partly and you smiled widely. Since they were doing the same moves, you caught on and decided to join them. You ran in and started doing the hip shakes, Steve giving you a horrified look while Bucky cheered. Steve slowly smiled and then laughed as you all sang and danced. 

“I’m too hot!”

“Hot damn.”

You all started to swing your arms in circles, making all of you laughed and then the song ended. By that time, you were all laughing and Steve asked, wiping a tear away. 

“How long had you been there?”

“I’d say since the second line of the first verse. I love this song and was wondering why it was playing.”

Bucky grinned and kissed your temple. 

“You stayed to watch us before joining, didn’t you?”

”What? Am I not allowed to watch two perfect booties move?”

Steve blushed while Bucky grinned and Bucky shrugged, pushing you in between Steve and himself. You blushed while Bucky leaned into the crook of your neck, licking a long stride up to your ear.

“I love it when you watch me, (Y/n). Just like you like it when I watch Steve fuck the shit out of you. You like it when I do that, don’t cha?”

You gasped a bit and then yelped when Bucky growled out, gripping your jaw.

“I asked you a question, doll.”

“Yes, Bucky…”

Bucky smiled and Steve wrapped his arms sweetly around your waist, kissing your neck and Bucky kissed your cheek, rubbing your thighs.

“I like watching you dance. Wanna dance for me and Stevie?”

You looked at Bucky with wide eyes. You had done everything in the book of sex. One you always did with Steve and Bucky was the dom-sub. It was a turn on for all of you and was the number one. But dancing? You had never done that. You didn’t consider yourself a good dancer and you suddenly felt self-conscious.

“Bucky…I don’t know…I’ve never done that before..”

Bucky reared back and took your face in his hands, saying sweetly.

“You don’t have to do anything you are uncomfortable with, you know that. We won’t force you to do anything. We aren’t like that.”

Steve whispered, hugging you.

“though, I wouldn’t mind stealing a few hugs or three, maybe four.”

You giggled and replied.

“You meatball.”

Bucky and Steve chuckled and Bucky got down on his knees, taking off your shoes. He kissed each foot before massaging them, making you moan at the feeling.

“James…that feels nice…”

“Do you feel good?”

“Uh huh…”

“Wanna feel even better?”

“Mmmm.”

He stopped and you whined. Bucky gave you a look as Steve started to gently grind against you.

“You know I don’t like it when you don’t answer me, люблю.”

You replied, biting your lip afterward and holding Steve’s thighs tightly.

“Yes, Bucky. I wanna feel even better.”

Bucky chuckled and hummed.

“After I’m done working with your feet; we have been dancing all day today.”

You nodded and Steve kissed your ear, whispering.

“You’re such a beautiful girl, you know that?”

You blushed and Bucky smiled up at you, mischief and lust in his eyes. It would be one wild night tonight


	146. Don't It Feel Good? (Steve Rogers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit Content Ahead!

Steve Rogers x Reader x Bucky Barnes

 **Request** :  _Well I didn’t request a threesome or poly because I wasn’t sure you’d like it but if you do… Steve/Bucky/Reader or Steve/Tony/Reader? I’d do Chris but I wanna make sure I pick someone fun maybe him and Seb… One shots though… I’ll think of some prompts for you but until then there are some oneshot requests and I’ll try to be a little easier… <3 _

—

A/n: Haha, I knew you’d take the opportunity xD knew it. Though, I do gotta say that I won’t do M/M/F. I’m not comfortable with that ;-; M/F/M only please! Anyway, I hope this was up to par for you <3

—

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Family

Rated: Mature

Warning: Smut, Swearing, Polyamorous relationship

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

Doing missions with Steve and Bucky were, for lack of better term, easy. Get into the facility, get the intel or whatever it was you needed, and get the hell out without casualties. It was easy to do it with Bucky and Steve by your side. After all, they usually kept you in check, as you could go berserk sometimes. They reminded you of what you needed to get, protected you, and everything in the book. However, sometimes the missions weren’t so easy. 

In Greece, there was a man that Director Fury needed to be killed, so you and the two super soldiers were assigned to do it. Long story short, you took a bullet for Bucky after the man managed to get his hands on a gun. Bucky was absolutely furious with you and refused to talk to you for a week. Hard to do when you sleep in the same room as him. Steve had to watch the whole ordeal, constantly furrowing his brow as he tried to figure out how to get you two to talk once more. 

You see, the relationship between you three isn’t…normal friendship. You three were in a polyamorous relationship. It’s strange to think about. Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers? In a poly relationship? Yes. It happened when you started to develop feelings for Steve as he was looking for Bucky. You tried to suppress them and to not let the super soldier know, but Steve wasn’t an idiot when it came to feelings, much to popular belief. Much to your thanks, Steve had said nothing to you, even if it seemed like he wanted to. 

When Sam, Steve, and You had found Bucky, you had stood in awe, just staring at the glory of Bucky Barnes himself. Steve had seen the look but had said nothing. After that was all said and done, and the War was over, You and Steve and Bucky all hung out. Steve had brought up the fact that you seemed to have feelings for both him and Bucky. Bucky had been surprised, but nonetheless ‘Flattered’, his words exactly. Steve had grimaced. Moreover, that’s when the argument had started. Steve and Bucky argued about how Steve wasn’t good with ladies and how Bucky was always whoring around. 

You remember how Steve turned to you and demanded you to pick one of the two. Bucky, somehow the intelligent one in this argument, yelled that it wasn’t fair to ask you that. That’s when you had asked in anger. “Why can’t I just have you both?” That had definitely caught both of them off guard. However, they both seemed to agree to the idea and that’s how you got here today. It was such an amazing relationship. 

Between Bucky’s rough and demanding kisses to Steve’s soft and loving touches. It was honestly the best roller coaster you had ever gotten on. To be honest, you never wanted to get off of the ride. Steve and Bucky were amazing lovers, and the contrast honestly worked well. Like Summer and Winter, ironically for Bucky.

You sighed as you laid in the soft, California king bed. The fan was on, graciously brushing cool kisses onto your skin, cooling the heat that laid on the bed. A cold, metal hand rubbed up and down your thigh soothingly, a gentle touch for once. 

Lips outlined in scruff kissed the back of your neck as a warm hand gently rubbed it’s thumb back and forth against your ribs. Lips that were softer than silk gently laid upon your forehead, warm puffs of breath leaving both mouths as you three laid there.

“What are you thinking about?”

His voice asked softly. You sighed deeply and snuggled into the bed more, your leg moving a bit in the knotted pile of limbs.

“I’m thinking about you and Bucky.”

“That’s sweet of you, Doll.”

Bucky murmured against your neck, squeezing your thigh a bit and you smiled softly. The morning sunlight flooded through the blinds, creating a beautiful glow that hung above the super soldiers' skins and your own. It was warm, but not as warm as the men that laid sprawled out on either side of you. 

Bucky kissed the back of your neck once more and his metal hand continued to knead and rub your fleshy thigh. Steve chuckled a bit and replied to you, pressing into your ribs just slightly. 

“You’re a sweet girl, (Y/n).”

“Thank you. I do try.”

You all chuckled again and Bucky said huskily, nipping the back of your neck.

“Not as sweet as you think, Steve.”

You gasped a bit and Steve quirked an eyebrow up, his tired eyes looking over your head and, presumably, at Bucky. He challenged. 

“Oh really? What makes you say that, Jerk?”

Bucky chuckled darkly as his metal hand ghosted around your stomach, making you shiver and a heat pool from within you. Bucky replied to Steve.

“The way she was moaning around my dick while you took her from behind.”

Steve blushed and you widened your eyes slightly. Jesus, Bucky could be so straightforward sometimes. Honestly, you didn’t know whether to welcome it or to scold him for it. Maybe both. 

Bucky whispered in your ear, pressing himself into your backside while his fingers teasingly ghosted down the front of your sex. 

“The way she looked: Taking my cock so well, doing her smart mouth some good while you pounded into her. Certainly a sight that I won’t ever get tired of.”

You swallowed thickly and whimpered, a blush covering your cheeks and nose.

“B-Bucky..”

Bucky Barnes was certainly the one who had the most say-so in the relationship. Steve’s authority only went so far, and Bucky certainly wasn’t going to be controlled. As he once said, He’s “had enough of that shit and I’m gonna be the one in control this time”.

Bucky was a rough, assertive lover in the bedroom, but he wasn’t cruel. He knew that you, and Steve, had limits and boundaries. With Bucky, he made sure that you both had a safe-word. (Who the hell even taught him all of this stuff?)

Your safe-word with Bucky was “зима”, which was Russian for ‘Winter’. Steve’s was “Soldier”. Even though Steve never used it, because Bucky’s focus was usually always on you and Steve hated being submissive to anyone and anything, Bucky still had Steve make a word.

A certain push into your clit made you jolt out of your thoughts and squeal in surprise, jolting back into Bucky’s body. Steve watched with red cheeks, blue eyes slowly darkening as he watched. Bucky sat up, bringing you with him, and sat against the headboard with you in his lap. Steve smirked slightly. 

This was going to be one hell of a morning.

As Steve moved in front of you, Bucky’s flesh hand ghosted up your stomach and to your breasts, gently pinching your nipples to perk them. Bucky asked you in your ear, kissing the flesh of your neck.

“What do you want, Doll?”

You answered, breathing heavily as Steve moved his hands up and down your inner thighs.

“I…I want Steve to use his mouth…on me.”

Steve smirked and dove right in, Bucky keeping his metal fingers at your clit, probing the nub in small circles. Steve’s tongue was hot and wet, making your head fall back onto Bucky’s shoulder when Steve licked right up your entrance. A whine escaped your lips and you bucked when Steve slipped his tongue into your slowly.

“What do you want for me to do, (Y/n)?”

Bucky asked in your ear. You pleaded, needing to feel his lips against your own.

“Kiss me, Bucky. Please.”

Bucky instantly laid his lips upon yours, his hands pausing their actions on your clit and breasts. Teeth and tongue clashed together and you whined into his lips as Steve inserted a finger, probing your walls and lapping at you like a dog would with water. Bucky groaned against your lips as your hips rolled and he growled.

He continued to kiss you, his flesh hand gripping your breast and his metal hands moved away, clutching the other one as Steve sucked on your newly exposed clit. You gasped and arched your back, your hips bucking and you whined.

“Please, please fuck me. Please.”

You pleaded, not wanting any foreplay.

“Ah, ah. Have patience, Doll. They say that it’s a virtue.”

You whined at Bucky’s rejection and Steve pushed in another digit, going faster with his movements as he fingered your wet cunt. 

“Shit, honey, you look so gorgeous.”

Bucky said from over your shoulder, watching as he kissed and nipped your skin. Steve grunted a bit and replied.

“Tastes good, too.”

You blushed and your hand came to Steve’s hair, gently running through it as he pulled you closer and closer to the edge. You whined a bit louder, needing the release, and Bucky whispered in your ear.

“Go on, sweetheart, come for Steve.”

You gave a cry, bucking your hips as your juices gushed out, Bucky groaning from the friction of your hips, and Steve sighing as he lapped up what you so graciously offered to him. When he sat up, his chin and mouth glistened slightly and he licked his lips. 

Bucky groaned a bit and urged you. 

“C’mon doll, hand and knees. You’re sucking Steve off  while I fuck that pretty little pussy of yours.”

“Mm, yes sir.”

Bucky hummed appreciatively, giving a gentle swat as you moved to your hands and knees, still a bit shaky from your orgasm. Steve asked you sweetly, hand running through your hair as you looked up at him.

“Are you ok, doll? You’re a bit shaky.”

“I’m ok, Steve. Thank you for asking.”

He smiled a bit before watching Bucky. Bucky pulled his sweats down to his mid-thigh, revealing his dick that immediately stood to attention, and no underwear. Steve would have laughed if he wasn’t in the same attire: no shirt, and only sweatpants to guard the world from his package. 

Bucky gently rubbed your hips, soothing the tight muscles and you sighed, watching as Steve pulled his own sweats down. You looked over your shoulder for the ‘OK’ and Bucky nodded.

“Go on, sweetheart. Give Steve a reminder of just how good your mouth is.”

You nodded and licked a stripe up Steve’s shaft, making him hiss a bit. At the same time, Bucky started to gently massage your cunt with his fingers, using your glistening juice as lubricant. Rubbing his tip against your entrance, he waited for you to take Steve into your mouth.

As you kitten licked Steve’s head, he grit his teeth as he watched you.

“Jesus, I love that mouth of yours, Dame.”

Steve said to you, hand in your hair, and his hips jolting just the slightest. You looked up at him and winked before slowly taking him into your mouth, Steve groaning loudly. You gave a loud groan around his member as Bucky slid into you, the three of you sighing in unison.

“Shit, Doll, you’re perfect.”

Bucky praised, making your heart swell. You loved it when the boys praised you. Bucky slid back out, and at the same time, Steve slid more of him into your mouth. that’s when the fucking started. Both men started to thrust into you, one fucking your cunt and the other fucking your mouth. 

It was a good feeling, being praised and fucked. It made you feel good and confident that both men wanted you this badly. As Steve fucked your mouth, you made sure to suck extra hard for him, cheeks hollowed out and gag reflex controlled for each time his dick hit the back of your throat. Steve cursed loudly.

“Fuck, you’re so good. Love fucking this mouth of yours. Jesus.”

You hummed in thanks and Bucky swatted your ass, making you jolt as he pounded into you. Bucky growled, and you could just imagine those blue eyes were dark and lust-blown, a familiar primal look deep within his eyes. 

“Doll, you’re so fucking good. God, I love how you take my cock so well. Do you like that? You like taking my cock and sucking Steve off at the same time?”

You hummed an ‘uh-huh’ in response, still sucking Steve off as he gripped your head, teeth clenched. 

“Shit, I don’t think I’m gonna last long. She’s so good.”

Steve warned. Bucky grunted and started to pound into you even faster and harder, your breasts bouncing from the sheer force of the super soldier’s thrusts.

“Fuck, me neither. Love this pussy.”

You moaned and Steve gave a guttural moan, head falling back. As the coil inside started to snap, Bucky faltered as did Steve. Suddenly, Steve gave a long moan once more and came, his thrusts slow. 

“Swallow it all, sweetheart. Be a good girl for me, please?”

Still such a gentleman, even in the bedroom. You did as asked and swallowed it all, his dick falling from your mouth. You gave a loud cry and said.

“Bucky, I’m so close. Please, don’t stop.”

“Wasn’t planning on it, Doll.”

Came his response. He swatted your ass once more before ordering.

“Cum for me, (Y/n). Now.”

Your walls clenched immediately, giving in to the orders of your beloved Winter Soldier. He hissed and came along with you, cumming deep inside you, his thrusts firm and assertive, just like he was. You liked it. You liked being able to tell your soldiers apart just by their thrusts. 

Screaming Bucky’s name, Bucky sighed and then pulled out, sitting in exhaustion and you moved to cuddle up to his side, Steve following behind you. You knew that these two could go for hours, they’ve done it before, but it seemed that today was going to be a one-timer. 

“I love it when we wake up like that.”

It slipped from your mouth unintentionally, but Bucky chuckled and kissed the top of your head as Steve kissed your shoulder blade. 

“So do I, (Y/n).”

“You’re so good for us, Doll. You deserved it. Your performance with the mission yesterday and during sex last night was great, so we wanted to reward you.”

You laughed a bit into Bucky’s chest.

“Well, gee. If I had known that my reward for doing so well on missions was sex from my two best guys, then I would be acing every mission that I could.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and held you tighter.

“You’re a menace, doll.”

“Only when I’m with you two.”

Steve sassed, standing up to go get breakfast.

“(Y/n), I don’t think you realize just how scary you are.”

You snorted and Bucky muttered under his breath.

“What a scaredy cat.”

You just chuckled before falling asleep against Bucky’s chest, enjoying the sunlit skin and the hand running up and down your back.


	147. What We Left Behind In The Past (Bucky Barnes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A work still in progress. This installment has eleven parts, and is still on hiatus. I don't know when I will begin to write for this story again. Hopefully, it will be soon!

Bucky Barnes & Daughter! Reader

THIS IS LITERALLY GOING TO BE MY NUMBER ONE THING TO WORK ON FOREVER. lol jk jk, this is a fanfic I’ll be writing while also filling out requests!!

—

Genre: Angst, Family, Friendship, Mystery, Humor, Adventure, Action, Suspense

Rated: Everyone (KEEP IN MIND THIS MIGHT CHANGE AS THE PLOT CONTINUES TO DEVELOP)

Warning: Swearing, Angst, MORE TO BE ADDED

—-

The night time was young when the National Icon got home to his abode in Brooklyn. The soft noise of the record player playing some old classic vinyl filled the room as Steve sat down in his chair. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. It had been hard. So hard. Trying to fit into a world that he never knew was like trying to run a machine he had never seen before. He felt like a baby. However, he knew he wasn’t. His memories proved it all. His old, skinny self, his best friend. There was nothing short of painful. The past had ripped him up and he was trying to rise out of it to become someone else.

Saving the world helped, being a good person helped, but it never truly put the hurt away. Steve sighed and leaned his head back. When he had found out his best friend was still alive, he had been working his tail off to find him. Especially before SHIELD and the government did. Bucky hadn’t remembered him and HYDRA was to blame, that much Steve knew. Steve sighed and then cursed inwardly when his phone rang. He stood up and walked to the old-fashioned phone, asking. 

“Hello?”

“Mr. Rogers?”

Steve frowned at Coulson’s voice. 

“Agent Coulson, what are you calling me so late about, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“You need to come into SHIELD’S secret base…you need to look at this.”

He frowned and the line hung up, the door sounding as knocking rang through the old apartment. He shut off the record player and walked to the door, Coulson himself standing there and gesturing to the black SUV. Steve followed obediently but suspiciously. When he got into the car, he asked. 

“Agent, what’s going on?”

“I think it would be best to show you…”

Steve sat back and nodded, watching as the night time started to mature, the moon high in the night sky.

~~~

When they got to the base, they both stepped out and the Agent showed the guards his badge and Steve showed his ID. He was let past and Phil said. 

“We found this place abandoned and found that this had been Howard Stark’s old lab. We had gone through the place but never found anything. We knocked down a wall and this is what we found.”

They stepped into the broken wall, showing a hidden room and Steve widened his eyes. There, in the middle of the room, was a machine. It looked a hell of a lot like the thing that injected the Serum into Steve and Phil looked at Steve. The outside of it was gold and white, frost and cold steam rising from it. Phil said. 

“We estimated the time that this has been here and the lab reports say that this has been here for over 73 years.”

Steve asked, walking up to the strange device.

“Have you tried to look inside of it?”

“That’s why I called you. We couldn’t get the crowbars into the ice and the window is too frosted over on both sides to see in. We thought…with your strength and all that you could open it.”

Steve nodded and grabbed a crowbar. The agent stepped back and Steve wiped the melting frost off of a little plaque. 

‘ _Barnes_.’

He widened his blue eyes. Why was Bucky’s last name on the device? Steve frowned and set to work, slamming the end of the crowbar into the side of the device. The ice broke off with every hit. Working around it, he managed to dislodge a bunch of ice and he panted, handing the crowbar to Phil. Taking the handle, which almost burned, it was so cold, he yanked the thing open. It popped, ice flying everywhere and steam rolled out in waves.

Steve slowly opened the vessel and what was inside made his heart stop. There, in the ice, was a girl. A teenage looking girl in a navy blue, knee length dress. She had dog tags around her neck and was barefoot. (H/c) (H/l) hair pinned up in a classic, vintage hairstyle hung around her like a halo and her wrist bore a bracelet he had seen many times before. The fifteen-year-old girl looked peaceful and Phil said in awe. 

“Oh my god…Who could that be?”

He said it more to himself and Steve took a step back. Steve whispered. 

“Oh my god…that’s Bucky’s daughter.”

“I’m sorry?”

Steve spun to look at Phil, blue eyes wide in awe and a little in excitement. 

“That is Bucky Barnes daughter!”

He looked back at the girl and said. 

“You have to get her out of the ice. Now!”

Phil nodded and before they wheeled it away, Steve grabbed a note that was frozen solid on the inside. 

_‘Dear Steve,  
_

_When you get this, I will most likely be either old or dead. I knew…I knew you weren’t dead. It’s in your genes. You can’t die. I knew Bucky had been taken by HYDRA. In one of their documents you had recovered with the Howling Commandos after the train incident, I found that they had decided to take him and freeze him. I couldn’t imagine you without your best friend nor his little lady. So….I froze her. She had asked me to when I told her about it all and I knew it would be a long time before someone would find you. I made this device so she would be asleep for as long as she needed to be. After that, I sealed the wall. I was hoping someone would notice something about the wall was out of place and I hope they noticed quick. I don’t want her to be frozen for years and years and years, long after you and Bucky live your primes. I hope that everything works out for you in the end. You deserve it._

_H. Stark. ‘_

Underneath it was another note and he carefully pried it off, noticing that this one looked a lot older. 

_‘My Little Hero and Steve,  
_

_You idiot! You freaking idiot…I can’t be mad at you, not ever. I know that it’s wrong to be mad but I can’t ever get your last words out of my head. Howard informed me of everything…. I’m still astonished. And that little girl, what a charmer. Bucky would be so proud of her. She’s beautiful, isn’t she? I wish you and Bucky could of been able to see her grow into a beautiful young girl. She’s gonna stay fourteen for a long while, a long, long while. If you are reading this, my little hero, it means that you have woken up. I’m sorry I couldn’t have been there sooner…I wish there was more that I could have done for your father and your Uncle Steve. Promise me, one thing, love. You won’t ever let go._

_Sincerely,_

_Peggy Carter_

_P.S. You give them hell, Barnes, and nothing short of that….that’s my final order for you.’_

Steve was astonished. Peggy and Howard had known? They had known that Bucky wasn’t truly dead and suspected he would have been killed and froze his best friends daughter at her request? Looking up at the girl, Steve smiled and had tears sting his eyes and he put his hand over the one that had been raised, evidently to touch the inside. He whispered to her. 

“I’m gonna get you out…I’m gonna tell you about everything and then we’ll find your father, Honey B….we’ll be ok..”

They wheeled her away and Steve looked at Phil. Phil had a small smile and he replied. 

“When we found the plaque and saw the name, I knew it would have been something you wanted to see. After all, not a lot of people have the last name Barnes. I never knew the Winter Soldier had a daughter though.”

Steve whispered, loud enough for Phil to hear but still quiet, looking at the block of ice as it wheeled farther away.

“Of course you didn’t….no one did…she was me and Bucky’s little secret until we had to take her to Howard and…Peggy, so they could protect her and raise her while I and Bucky left for HYDRA…no one else in the world knew about her…”

Steve looked at the note and whispered. 

“No one did…”


	148. What We Left Behind In The Past pt 2

Bucky Barnes & Daughter! Reader

 

\---

Genre: Angst, Family, Friendship, Mystery, Humor, Adventure, Action, Suspense

Rated: Everyone (KEEP IN MIND THIS MIGHT CHANGE AS THE PLOT CONTINUES TO DEVELOP)

Warning: Swearing, Angst, MORE TO BE ADDED

—-

Steve stood in front of the window, arms crossed while one hand rubbed his chin. He was watching the lab workers as they held hair blow dryers and ice picks and a red light, emitting heat, was placed over them. Her head was out along with parts of her chest, feet, hands, and legs. They had been working all night and all day now. 

“I would have never thought that there was another Barnes.”

A voice emitted from beside him. Steve said, never looking away from the girl. 

“No one knew except for Howard, Peggy, Bucky, and I. She was a secret. Bucky had a one night stand with a girl and nine months after, there was a baby on our doorstep and a note saying that it was Bucky’s. There were DNA results and everything. Bucky had raised her until she was seven…”

“That’s when he had to go to war, wasn’t it.”

Steve nodded.

“I had raised her for a bit and then I went into the military. she came along with me and Peggy had taken care of her for me. I had told them she was my little sister. Peggy had raised her like she was her daughter. When Bucky had came back from the HYDRA base, he was angry to find out she was here but Peggy told him to be thankful. We stayed at the camp for a while before we set out for Red Skull.”

He swallowed thickly. 

“That was the last time me and Bucky ever saw her. I think…I think Bucky knew….we had to literally pry him away from his little girl before he left. I guess that’s why he was a bit careless on the train.”

The voice beside him asked as Steve looked at the person. 

“What did you say her name was again?”

“Her name is (Y/n)….(Y/n) Winnifred Barnes…Bucky wanted to remember his mother by giving (Y/n) her name as her middle name. I…I still can’t believe it, Natasha.”

Natasha Romanoff had a soft look on her face as she stared at the girl. She said to Steve.

“Did you think that she grew up and got old, maybe even died?”

Steve nodded. 

“From a young age, Howard, Bucky, Peggy, and I saw that she was very adventurous. One time, she got out of the camp.”

He chuckled at the memory as Natasha looked over. 

“Bucky had been so worried. When we found her, she was playing with one of the tanks. The tanks! Aw man, Bucky had been so angry at us for letting her out. She always slept right next to Bucky. I think she was the only thing that really kept him going after Red Skull and all.”

Natasha nodded and she asked him, looking at the girl who was now completely out of the ice and now breathing on her own, lab workers wrapping her up in a blanket and rushing her into the infirmary.

“What are you gonna do now?”

Steve said, walking with Natasha. 

“I’m gonna do what is right. I’m gonna tell her everything that happened.”

Natasha nodded and Steve sighed, once again looking through a window at the girl. 

“She looks just like him, Natasha…just like him. Same cheeks, same nose, same eye shape, the same lips…she’s like a female portrait of Bucky…”

Natasha watched the Super Soldier and said, standing up straight. 

“We should ease her into the information that she’s been frozen. You should do it. I think she’ll recognize you. Fury’s been informed and he’ll want to meet her. I’ll try not to tell the other avengers unless…you want me to?”

“No…I want to tell them because I want to set up rules with them about her. She’s got a Barnes attitude. Trust me.”

Natasha nodded and Steve walked inside, sitting beside the bundle on the bed. Blankets were wrapped around her to keep her warm and Steve bit his lip. Constantly, the workers were dabbing her face, absorbing cold water, and blow drying her hair so it would dry and not keep her cold. Steve bit his lip and sighed, watching her as the heart monitor was attached. There was no heart eat but it was expected. Then, a pulse. Slowly and steadily, the heart monitor beeped, gradually gaining a steady rhythm. She breathed, the oxygen tubed in her nose and mouth no longer needed and slowly, the doctor took it off.

Steve watched slowly. What was he going to say to her when she woke up? He had to play it right. He had to. If he messed this up, things could get ugly and he didn’t know how she was gonna react. He sighed and watched. Then, an hour later, she moved. Steve shot up and watched carefully, sitting on the edge of the bed as her eyes slowly opened. Steve took an sharp inhale of breath. Her eyes were blue. Just like Bucky’s eyes.

Her long eyelashes fluttered against her dark brown eye brows as she looked around. She stretched and sighed, looking around the strange room. When her eyes landed on Steve, Steve bit his lip a bit and smiled kindly. Her eyes watched him a bit until her voice, raspy and hoarse, asked. 

“Steve?”

Steve broke out into sobs and nodded, smiling widely at her. Her voice was so lovely to hear. Steve carefully cupped her face, his thumb rubbing against the lukewarm skin as he whispered to her. 

“Hey, Honey B…”

Her eyes lit up and he sobbed out a bit when her face lit up into a smile. She looked around a bit and asked. 

“Where am I…what year is it….did Howie’s machine work?”

Steve nodded and whispered to her.

“It’s 2015, Honey B…You’ve been asleep for 73 years.”

(Y/n) looked at him and asked him, a small smile on her face. 

“Did we win the war?”

Steve felt tears run down his face as he cried, nodding while smiling at her. (Y/n) nodded and whispered. 

“That’s…that’s good…Where’s Daddy? Did you find him yet?”

“No, Honey B…but I’m working on it. I’m gonna tell you everything once you’re clear to get out of the infirmary. There’s some people that want to meet you.”

He looked behind him to see Natasha, Coulson, and Nick Fury. They stepped in and (Y/n) sat up slowly with the help of Steve, bones cracking after being kept in one position for so long. She looked at Fury and Nick said. 

“Hello, Ms. Barnes. I’m Nick Fury and I’m with an government organization called SHIELD. I know that waking up like this is a bit confusing but we’ve got a lot to talk about.”

(Y/n) nodded and Nick introduced. 

“This is Agent Phil Coulson. He’s the one that found you.”

(Y/n) nodded and reached her hand out, her Brooklyn accent very very thick.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Agent. Thank you for finding me.”

Phil shook her hand and nodded, saying. 

“I found you on accident but glad I did.”

Nick then introduced. 

“This is Agent Natasha Romanoff. She’s a highly trained assassin in the Avengers Initiative.”

Natasha nodded to (Y/n) and the teenager nodded back before frowning and asking. 

“Avengers…Initiative?”

Nick said.

“We’ll explain that later. Ms. Barnes, do you remember your father?”

Steve looked at Nick, almost in warning but Nick ignored him as (Y/n) frowned, nodding. Nick said, handing her a file as (Y/n) grabbed it with the wrist that had the bracelet she made for her and her father.

“Your father was taken by HYDRA over 73 years ago. After reading the note that Howard had sent to Steven, we know that he had been frozen. Your father has been awoken by HYDRA and has been brainwashed to kill everyone associated with HYDRA. He’s already tried assassinating me and has successfully killed over 200 other agents of SHIELD..”

(Y/n)’s gaze shot up and Steve held her hand, squeezing it as she yelled. 

“My father would never do such a thing!”

“He’s been wiped of his memories, Honey B. He doesn’t…remember anything. He thinks what he is doing is right.”

(Y/n) looked over at Steve and a sad look over took her face. Nick continued. 

“I know this is hard for you Ms. Barnes but there’s a reason I’m telling you this.”

(Y/n) looked up, frowning a bit as she looked on at the man. 

“We need your help.”


	149. What We Left Behind In The Past pt 3

Bucky Barnes & Daughter! Reader

—

Genre: Angst, Family, Friendship, Mystery, Humor, Adventure, Action, Suspense

Rated: Everyone (KEEP IN MIND THIS MIGHT CHANGE AS THE PLOT CONTINUES TO DEVELOP)

Warning: Swearing, Angst, MORE TO BE ADDED

—-

About five hours later, (Y/n) was clear to go. Steve grabbed her hand as they walked out and (Y/n) looked around with wide eyes, looking around the streets of Brooklyn. Steve smiled a bit as she looked around in awe and they got into an SUV that was headed for Stark Tower where the Avengers were situated. Steve asked her in the SUV.

“Are you alright?”

“I uh…I guess so….Do you think Daddy’s alright?”

Steve sighed and looked down, saying. 

“I don’t know, Honey B…”

She nodded and a moment later, they arrived. She asked him, quirking an eyebrow up. 

“This is where Tony lives?”

Steve nodded and they went inside, people giving them weird looks and (Y/n) thumbed the dog tags on her neck. Steve looked down and caught a glimpse of them and was surprised to know that they were Bucky’s but didn’t say anything. The blank part looked worn and he knew that this was a nervous habit of hers. They walked, (Y/n)’s feet silent and still bear. She had requested no shoes, as she wasn’t used to this era’s fashion sense and Steve had reluctantly agreed. When they arrived at Stark’s lounge area, she was hiding behind Steve in no time. Natasha stood up and the others looked over when Nick said. 

“Avengers, there’s a new member I want to introduce you too.”

“Fury, you never said she was going to be on the team!”

Steve grounded, glaring a bit at Fury. Nick said, looking over. 

“She’ll be a great help in getting Barnes-”

“-Nick, you can’t make her do that. That’s her own father that we’re talking about. She wouldn’t find him just to let you arrest him and take him away from her!”

Nick glared and Natasha said. 

“That’s enough. Can we please talk about this later, you’re scaring the girl!”

Steve stopped and gently rest a hand on the girls head, comforting her and Tony frowned. Steve said. 

“I want you to meet a very long time friend of mine. It’s ok.”

He soothed the girl and (Y/n) poked her head around Steve’s large torso, her wide and very blue eyes looking around the room. She met surprised eyes and she stood in front of Steve with Steve’s hands on her shoulders. Steve explained at the startled looks on everyone face.

“Her name is (Y/n) Barnes. She’s gonna help in finding Bucky.”

Tony asked, a slight scoff in his voice.

“Ok, please explain to me how a twelve-”

Steve growled out.

“-Fifteen-”

“- _Whatever_ , year old girl is going to find the Winter Soldier?”

Steve replied, everyone except Natasha and Nick dropped their jaws. 

“Because (Y/n) is his daughter.”

Thor greeted in his booming voice, kissing the girls knuckles. 

“Hello, Lady (Y/n), I am Thor, King of Asgard. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

She smiled at him and waved shyly, making Thor chuckle and Bruce said to her. 

“Hello, Ms. Barnes. My name is Doctor Bruce Banner, but you can call me whatever you like. I’ll be here to check your vitals and give you check-ups often. Please, if you need anything, come and talk to me.”

The girl nodded and Natasha introduced.

“This is Clint Barton. He’s not really talkative around new people but I’m sure he’ll come around.”

(Y/n) met the archers gaze and she waved before looking away shyly. Clint just smiled a bit and Tony sighed. 

“I guess I have to introduce myself-”

“-I already know who you are.”

She said to him. Tony blinked and (Y/n) whispered. 

“You’re Howie’s son…Steve told me about you…”

Tony nodded and she looked down. Steve said, patting her back as he hugged her into his side. 

“Now, first of all. I don’t want any one of you causing her any issues, you hear me? No name calling or talking badly about her father, Stark. She literally woke up today. If I hear that anyone of you hurt her, even if it’s just a small little scratch, you’re gonna answer to me. Do I make myself clear?”

Everyone except Tony nodded and Steve glared at Tony but didn’t push for an answer. Nick said to Steve.

“I want her and you to be here tomorrow, no later than 4 o/clock. Take her home, she looks like she could use some rest.”

(Y/n) scoffed and crossed her arms. 

“With all due respect, I’ve slept long enough.”

She walked to the elevator and waited for Steve, watching the world below her. Steve walked to the elevator and he took them home. 

—

When they got to Steve’s apartment, he had showed her around, showing her how to use things and he had noticed a sad look in her eyes. Steve asked, sitting down in front of her. 

“Honey B, what’s the matter?”

(Y/n) sighed and asked Steve, blue eyes looking up at his. 

“Do you…do you think Daddy’s gonna be ok? Do you think he’ll…remember me?”

Steve sighed and wrapped the young girl in his arms, her sobs hitting into his shoulder and he whispered. 

“We’ll be ok…he’ll be ok. All in due time, alright?”

She nodded a bit and sniffled. This was gonna be a long night.


	150. What We Left Behind In The Past 4

Bucky Barnes x Daughter! Reader

—

Genre: Angst, Family, Friendship, Mystery, Humor, Adventure, Action, Suspense

Rated: Everyone (KEEP IN MIND THIS MIGHT CHANGE AS THE PLOT CONTINUES TO DEVELOP)

Warning: Swearing, Angst, MORE TO BE ADDED

—-

In the morning, Steve awoke early for his daily run. He was surprised to see (Y/n) sitting at the table, steaming coffee in her hand and she looked up. Holding out a plate of eggs and a steaming cup of joe, she said. 

“I…knew you would be awake so I made you some food and coffee. I…hope you don’t mind? I’m not a cook…but I did try my best.”

Steve smiled at her and nodded, saying while kissing the top of her head sweetly. 

“Thank’s, Honey B.”

She nodded slowly and sat down, her spot clean without a plate and Steve asked, frowning a bit.

“Are you not going to eat?”

“I’m…not hungry.”

Steve sighed and (Y/n) looked away, almost shamefully. Steve said to her.

“Listen, I know that this is all…so very new to you. Trust me. But we’re gonna be ok, I promise.”

“I don’t know what to do…I don’t know where I am…I don’t know if Daddy’s even dead or alive…what if me being here was a stupid idea? What if….what if I did this all for nothing?”

Steve shook his head and replied.

“Honey B, we can’t think like that. You gotta stay positive. If not for me, then for your Dad. Bucky wouldn’t want you giving up so easily. We’re gonna get through this. Together.”

(Y/n) looked at Steve and nodded. Steve gave a reassuring smile. Taking her hand, he got up and said, finishing off his breakfast.

“Let’s go find your dad.”

—

At the headquarters of SHIELD, Steve held a protective hand on (Y/n)’s shoulder as they walked through. The girl was shaking, obviously afraid of the looks people were giving her and frightened a bit by the heavy artillery in the place. She whispered to Steve as Fury led them to a room where the red-headed woman was in. 

“Is this place like…some kind of bunker?”

Steve replied, looking down.

“Sort of.”

The young Barnes nodded and Fury said, turning and gesturing to a seat.

“Ms. Barnes, please have a seat.”

The girl nodded and complied, sitting down and Fury said, standing in front of her with Steve behind her, arms crossed protectively.

“Ms. Barnes, do you remember anything from before being put in that device we found?”

“Of course…though anything leading up to my…sleeping state is fuzzy…All I remember is someone mentioning HYDRA and I fell asleep.”

Fury nodded and brought up a holographic tablet, showing an security footage of a man with a metal arm and a face mask with goggles on.

“Do you remember, or know, what HYDRA is?

(Y/n) nodded and muttered, frowning.

“It was a cult that believed that the people couldn’t have freedom. They were scientists who sought to destroy and take over all of Germany. At least…that’s what is used to be. I don’t know if it’s the same way now.”

“Sort of. HYDRA has been involved in many wars throughout the years and their locations are now worldwide. However, we’re going after the one with this man right here. The Winter Soldier.”

(Y/n) frowned more, her blue eyes seeming to lighten and her ears turned pink. Fury said.

“The Winter Soldier is believed to be your father-”

“-You can’t be right. My father wouldn’t do anything like this!”

Steve put a hand on her shoulder and whispered to her.

“Bucky’s been brainwashed, it looks like. I encountered him on the bridge in the city. He didn’t remember me, (Y/n)…HYDRA did something to him…something bad.”

Natasha spoke up.

“Which is why we need you. We think that Bucky might be able to remember you.”

Steve’s eyes shot up to Fury, eyes wide and angry.

“Wait, you don’t mean that you’re gonna put her out in the field, do you?”

Nick sighed and Steve yelled.

“I won’t allow it! That is my  _niece_ ; my best friends  _daughter_! You are not putting her, a child, in danger like this! Bucky didn’t remember me, what makes you think he would remember her? He’ll  _kill_ her!”

(Y/n) looked frightened, as she had never seen Steve so angry before. Fury snapped back, slamming a fist onto the table.

“What do you suggest we do, Rogers? Just stand by and let that killing machine kill more agents?! The more options we have, the better chance we have of getting the man on a leash. She is our only hope. I will-”

“-Enough!”

The young Barnes screamed loudly, making both men stop and pause. She was breathing heavily and she snarled out, eyes almost a white, icy blue.

“My father is  _not_ a killing machine. He is not an  _animal_ you can just cage up! If you want my help, you’re gonna do things  _my_ way. And first things first, you treat my old man like a human being. Understand?!”

Nick looked ready to disagree but the Barnes straightened her shoulders. 

“Agent, from what it seems like, you have no other options unless you want to get more of your… _inadequate_ people killed. But like I said, you want my help? We’re doing this my way. You answer to  _me_. After all, this is my life in your hands. My death equals your demise and Steve isn’t someone you wanna piss off.”

The room was quiet and Steve was looking at the young girl, almost proudly. Natasha had a small smirk on her lips and Fury frowned, saying.

“What’s the plan then, Barnes?”

The girl smirked.


	151. What We Left Behind In The Past pt 5

Bucky Barnes & Daughter! Reader

—

Genre: Angst, Family, Friendship, Mystery, Humor, Adventure, Action, Suspense

Rated: Everyone (KEEP IN MIND THIS MIGHT CHANGE AS THE PLOT CONTINUES TO DEVELOP)

Warning: Swearing, Angst, MORE TO BE ADDED

—-

It had been a couple hours since Steve had seen the younger Barnes. She had claimed she needed space and time to think of a plan while also getting dressed into something more…war-themed. Steve hadn’t a clue what it meant. However, he was quite impressed when she walked out of the room. She was wearing her hair in a pin-up vintage style, as always, and had on one of the replicas of Bucky’s old blue jacket. She had on a tan skirt with a tan button-up, the tie dark green and she had on flats. Steve smiled and said to her. 

“You don’t look a day over 73.”

“Are you still trying to pick fights, Steve?”

Steve smiled widely and Fury sighed, Natasha just standing at attention. 

“You said that this HYDRA base was close, correct?”

Nick nodded and the girl walked, grabbing a map and thrusting a gun into her hip holster.

“They’re smart. They want to keep close eyes on SHIELD but make sure that they are out of sight from us as well. They most likely have spies in this place, so we need to be careful. We can’t fight this base alone, there’s no way we’ll survive. We need to call in the others…Avengers, you called them?”

Natasha smirked and murmured to Steve.

“I like her. She’s smart.”

“And devious.” 

Steve muttered with disdain. (Y/n) smirked up at him from her spot on the table with the map and he rolled his eyes. A moment later, the other Avengers came in and (Y/n) stood straight up, looking over them all. Her shoulders squared and Steve knew she meant business. Clint asked. 

“what’s the deal?”

“All of you, I presume, know about the Winter Soldier, yes?”

The others nodded and the young Barnes carefully brought up a hologram of the map. She pointed to a spot that was colored red.

“This is one of HYDRA’s headquarters. It just a little ways from here. They were smart. They built their little…home just out of sight from us so they could see us but we couldn’t see them. To us, they look like just another apartment building. Most likely, they operate underground and that there will be information about the Winter Soldier. It’d be stupid to hole him up so close to SHIELD. We should get there soon, it’ll be nightfall in…I’m guessing an hour. Suit up, everyone. Let’s swing.”

She grabbed her stuff and left, Steve following afterward and when no one moved, Fury said. 

“That’ means get your asses moving!”

~~AN HOUR LATER, HYDRA HIDE OUT~~

The youngest Barnes was hiding out behind a building with Steve, dodging any passing civilians that might get in her way. The others were watching from afar, covering both and Steve’s tails while they got closer to the building. She was weaving in and out of the buildings like a snake, silently slithering through the darkness. She could already feel her body tingling in anticipation and she growled a bit when someone went into the building. Anybody who walked in could be a HYDRA agent. Hell, the whole  _building_ could be housing agents. She had to be careful. Very, very careful. 

“Steve, there might be a way to get in through the back.”

Steve whispered from behind her. 

“I’ll go see if it’s clear.”

She nodded and a second later, she could hear the sound of metal on metal. Fighting went on and a second later, Steve poked his head around, a goofy grin on his face as the sound of something slamming down caught her attention.

“All clear!”

“You’re an idiot.”

She muttered, nonetheless giving him a small smile. She walked around, seeing the dumpster that stood straight across from the door about 30 feet away and rolled her eyes. Leave it to Steve to shove two unconscious men into a dumpster and lock it. Seeing fragments of metal, she guess it was those new…cell phones, is what they were called? Just as she was about to open the door, a bullet shot through her hand, making her cry out and they both spun around. There, on top of the dumpster, was a man holding a gun that was aimed for them both. He had on a face mask and his arm was metal, brunette hair to his shoulders and black war paint covered his baby blue eyes. She gasped.

She was looking right at the Winter Soldier. And he didn’t look friendly at all.

Steve yelled for her to’ find some cover’ but the Winter Soldier wasn’t having it. He shot, making (y/n) scream and run to the side while Steve covered them both with his shield. She found cover and the sounds of the other Avengers coming in sounded. Thor threw his hammer at the man but somehow, the man caught it with his metal arm, spun it and hit Thor in the chest, sending him flying into a wall, knocking the man unconscious. Steve gasped.

“How did he do that?!”

(Y/n) was confused but guessed she would learn about it later. Tony came in in his Iron Man suit, blasting at the man but the Winter Solder dodged, grabbing a piece of metal and throwing it at the man. Tony dodged but it was just the right moment for the Winter Soldier to blast him in the feet, shutting off his boots. Tony fell and Clint jumped into the scene, shooting his arrows. Natasha came in and helped but the Winter Solder threw her into Clint, knocking them both down.

Steve threw his shield but the Winter Soldier caught it and threw it back, hitting Steve in the chest. He was winded but recovered as (Y/n) took cover behind a wooden fence. The Winter soldier kicked Steve in the chest, sending the man flying into the Dumpster and the young Barnes covered her ears, hoping she wouldn’t be found. However, a hand yanking her out and throwing her against the wall said otherwise and she gasped when she got her vision to stop blurring.

She was looking right into the eyes of the Winter Soldier.


	152. What We Left Behind In The Past pt 6

Bucky Barnes x reader

—

A/n: uh oh!!

—

Genre: Angst, Family, Friendship, Mystery, Humor, Adventure, Action, Suspense

Rated: Everyone (KEEP IN MIND THIS MIGHT CHANGE AS THE PLOT CONTINUES TO DEVELOP)

Warning: Swearing, Angst, MORE TO BE ADDED

—-

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines, Captain

—

She felt like she was underwater, though it was air. Her lungs begging for air as she scrambled to escape the dark depths as her hands and fingers clawed at the surface. A metal hand, wrapped tightly around her throat, seemed to get even tighter, threatening to crush her esophagus. Her wide, blue eyes looked into the dead, cold, icy blue ones, black war paint smeared around his eyes. She knew those eyes, she knew this man. However, he didn’t know her, it seemed. She choked out.

“P-Please…you…have to remember…”

The man’s face stayed emotionless, though something flashed in his eyes. Tears fell from her eyes as black dots spotted her vision and she whispered. 

“It’s ok…It’s ok Daddy….I’m not…angry…”

Her body fell limp, her hands falling from the hand holding her throat and a distinct yell of Steve crying her name sounded. The Winter Soldier dropped the girl, blinking and he looked to Steve. Steve was wide-eyed, eyes burning with tears and he yelled as the man picked up the girl. 

“No!….Honey B, no!”

The Winter Soldier’s eyes widened very slightly at the nickname and he bounded off, Steve’s cries filling the alleyway as the Avengers came in, trying to console the super soldier. He whispered.

“it’s all my fault…I should of never…we should have never found her…he killed her…he killed Honey B…”

His angry eyes lifted, still burning with tears and he yelled, punching the ground. 

“It’s all Fury’s fault! I’m gonna kill him!”

Tony could only offer an awkward pat on his shoulder while Natasha called it in. 

“Fury…Barnes…Barnes is down…it was a trap…mission failed…”

Thor said, frowning as Steve looked up.

“We will avenge Lady Barnes death. We will find this man and bring her justice. She was an innocent life. Justice must be given to her.”

Everyone nodded but Steve. He had an angry, furious look in his eyes and he growled, clenching his fist. 

“I’m gonna fucking kill him.”

“Language!”

~~~

The Winter Soldier gently laid the dead girl on a cot in the cave beside the ocean, huffing slightly after running like a bullet to his hideout. He gazed at the girl, wondering why he had brought her here. She was dead, wasn’t she? He choked her to death. But…for some reason, he felt remorse…guilt…anger at himself for doing such a thing. Why was he feeling so sad and angry? This girl, she meant nothing to him…right? Her words flew through his head. 

_“It’s ok…It’s ok Daddy….I’m not…angry…”_

He frowned. Why had she called him that? His head hurt. When that man, Steve, called this girl ‘Honey B’ he had seen something…something he knew was important, deep down in his heart. However, why was this girl so important to his feelings? Why did she make him feel regret and more so, why did he feel…pain? Suddenly, he grunted and held his head. 

_“Daddy! Daddy!! Uncle Steeb, Daddy is home!”  
_

_A young girl with hair that went to her mid-back screamed to a short, small man who looked happy. The girl was running towards a man, a young man, who was clad in a WW2 military suit. The man smiled wide and dropped down to his knees, arms wide open as he called._

_“Hey, doll! Did you miss me?”  
_

_“Of course I did, Daddy! You’ve been gone forever!”  
_

_The man chuckled and the man named Steve chuckled._

_“Good to see you’re home, Bucky. (y/n)’s been driving me over the edge.”  
_

_Bucky chuckled and looked down, saying while bopping the little girl's nose._

_“You’ve been giving Steve and hard time, Honey B?”  
_

_“Nu-uh! He’s been driving me!”  
_

_The sergeant laughed while Steve huffed, holding her close and he whispered to her._

_“I missed you a lot, Honey B.”  
_

_“I missed you too, Daddy.”_

Bucky gasped and flew against the wall, staring at the girl in front of him. He knew what those images were. He knew exactly what that was. That was a memory.  He stared at the dead, young girl on the cot and his mind screamed in horror at what he had done. If this memory…if this memory was triggered by the man, Steve, calling this girl Honey B….and this girl was, in fact, the same girl in the memory…

Did that mean that he just killed his own flesh and blood?

Buck ran to the girl and threw her down on the ground, his hands forming fists as he started to push into the girl's chest over an over.


	153. What We Left Behind In The Past pt 7

Bucky Barnes & Daughter! Reader

—

Genre: Angst, Family, Friendship, Mystery, Humor, Adventure, Action, Suspense

Rated: Everyone (KEEP IN MIND THIS MIGHT CHANGE AS THE PLOT CONTINUES TO DEVELOP)

Warning: Swearing, Angst, MORE TO BE ADDED

—-

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines, Captain

—

~READERS POV~

Shockwave after shock wave. A feeling of a pressure repeatedly hitting into a chest as a hand slammed into a sternum. A voice was muffled, an image transparent. I was floating aimlessly as I felt these things…saw these things. What was going on? Suddenly, the feeling of air filling my lungs had me screaming for air as I breathed and drank in the oxygen greedily. I felt a hand carefully, but rushing, brushing back the hair from my face and I panted in the air.

I was tired…so tired. However, I knew I had to open my eyes. I had to. Slowly, I opened my eyes, seeing a face over mine. My vision was still blurry but I could make out a cave ceiling and the face hovering over mine came into view. Blue eyes that looked so dead before were filled with concern and a jolt had me freezing. Those eyes. I knew those eyes. I was looking right into the eyes of my father, the Winter Soldier. He blinked down at me as I looked up at him and I whispered to him, exhaustion hanging onto my skin.

“You saved me…”

He didn’t say anything, just carefully ran his fingers down and around my face, his eyes wide as they looked at me. He carefully picked me up and laid me on a cot, covering my body with a blanket and he backed away then, eyes still wide as he breathed heavily in disbelief. He sat down against the wall and took out a notebook and pencil and started to furiously start writing. I wondered what he was writing about. I whispered again before letting sleep overtake me.

“Bucky?”

His blue eyes shot to mine and I smiled softly, tears brimming my eyes as I smiled.

“You found me, Daddy….you found me…”

~NOBODY’S POV~

Bucky stared at the girl with wide eyes. That girls voice made his head hurt but…he felt oddly comforted by her voice. He also felt a strange sense of happiness at the girl's words. He stood up quietly and, with notebook and pen in hand, carefully and quietly sat down beside the girl on the cot. He took in her features. This girl had long, brown hair that was in a pin-up, vintage look. However, it was frizzy from the earlier events and the humid air.

He knew her eyes.

Icy blue orbs that held the frozen ocean in them and that held death once. She was tall, average height from the few times he had glimpsed at her but what really made him freeze were her hands. For some reason, he always got flashes of…her hands in his head. A tiny hand holding his finger, a hand holding his as they went somewhere, a small hand holding him tightly. He knew this girl. Bucky felt ashamed.

He had killed her…this girl who he knew, deep down in his heart, was his own. Bucky felt a strange weight lift off his shoulders. Did he feel…happy because he had found this girl? He was deeply confused. If he was as old as the Smithsonian had said he was…why wasn’t this girl a lot older? Was she like him? Put into cryostasis to keep her alive? He sighed and then bit his lip, hard. Bucky’s mind was in jumbles, it was in ruins. However, he knew one thing for sure. Even though he didn’t remember her but knew this girl was his own flesh and blood…

He was going to keep this girl by his side and protect her, no matter what it would take to do so.

~~WITH THE AVENGERS~~

Thor, Sam, Rhodey, and Tony had a hard time holding Steve back from Fury as they stood apart from each other. Tears brimming down blue eyes and flushed cheeks, Steve yelled. 

“We should have never trusted you! If you hadn’t forced her to help, she wouldn’t be dead!”

“I didn’t know there was going to be an ambush, Rogers!”

Steve’s ears went even redder.

_“It doesn’t matter!”_

He screamed, the whole room freezing. Never had they seen Steve Rogers look mad enough that he could kill out of spite and vengeance. Steve yelled, ripping the hands of the men off and standing up straight. 

“That girl was innocent! She was my niece, the one thing that I promised to protect if anything ever happened to Bucky and you fucking blew it! You took her away from me…..she was all I had left…”

He clenched his jaw, holding back tears.

“All you had left of Bucky?”

Fury quirked an eyebrow up.

“Don’t you dare put words in my mouth, son.”

Snapped Steve. He straightened up, squaring his shoulders and he muttered. 

“I won’t let you take anyone else away from me. I’m off the mission, off the case. I’m going to find Bucky my way. I hope you realize just what you have done.”

He spun on his heel and marched out. When he left, Tony looked to Fury.

“As much as he annoys me, he’s right. Fury, she was just a kid, even if she’s like 74 years old.”

Natasha and Clint looked disapproving at Fury and Natasha walked after Steve, saying.

“I’m going to help him. I don’t know what to think about you right now, Director.”

Fury looked angry but on the inside, as everyone walked out, he was kicking himself. How could he have made a mistake as to have looked over the possibility of an ambush?

~WITH STEVE~

Steve paused when he heard Natasha’s voice.

“You don’t think you’re going to do this alone, do you?”

“Stay out of this, Romanoff.”

Steve ordered. Before she could respond, Tony replied.

“Not a chance, Capsicle. I think you don’t realize that we also have morals and standards. I’ll never admit this again but that kid really was all you had. It was wrong of Fury to involve her, even if she was Barnes daughter.”

Steve felt a bit happy and appreciative of Tony’s words. He turned and Sam smiled a bit kindly at Steve.

“We’ll find him…but we should be careful when he remembers. Who knows how unstable he’ll become if he realizes he killed his own daughter.”

Steve nodded and Thor said, swinging his hammer.

“Where do we start?”

Steve sighed and Natasha smirked, holding up a tablet.

“You men have no faith in women, do you. No wonder Pepper feels so underappreciated-”

“-Hey!”

Natasha just huffed a bit and handed the table to Steve.

“I hacked into HYDRA’s tracker they had on him and traced him to the coast. He’s hiding out in a cave, most likely. We should be able to get there by sundown.”

Steve was wide-eyed and he smiled at Natasha.

“Thank you…all of you…We should get moving.”

Tony nodded, Sam, Rhodey, and Thor flying off with him as Clint, Bruce, Natasha, and Steve clambered into a jet.

“I’ll make things ok…just like you wanted Honey B..”

Steve said to himself, holding onto a worn locket.


	154. What We Left Behind In The Past pt 8

Bucky Barnes & Daughter! Reader

—

A/n: Again, sorry about the long ass wait. This was way overdue. way way way overdue

—

Genre: Angst, Family, Friendship, Mystery, Humor, Adventure, Action, Suspense

Rated: Everyone (KEEP IN MIND THIS MIGHT CHANGE AS THE PLOT CONTINUES TO DEVELOP)

Warning: Swearing, Angst, MORE TO BE ADDED

—-

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines, Captain

—

_“Daddy!”  
_

_Deep chuckles had the young girl smiling as she grabbed for the older man, reaching up for the blue-eyed beauty. The man picked her up and held her close, asking her._

_“Hey, trouble. Did you miss me, darling?”  
_

_The young girl nodded furiously. The man laughed and the little girl exclaimed._

_“Me and Steve drew pictures while you were gone and showed me some of his latest works! And we went to the park and saw a bunch of dogs! Steve also got sick again, but he got better! Oh, and Ms. Tella taught me how to say my ABC’s without missing a single letter!”  
_

_The man gave a look of surprise, a smile on his face.  
_

_“Really? I’m so proud of you, Honey B!”  
_

_The girl giggled as a new voice joined in._

_“Bucky, it’s time to go.”  
_

_Bucky looked back, his smile fading, before he looked at the little girl. He kissed her forehead and whispered._

_“I love you so, so much, my Honey B.”  
_

_“I love you too, Daddy!”_

The man jolted awake, his back shooting up off the floor of the cave. His chest heaved with heavy breaths, his icy blue eyes wide in shock. Was that a memory of this girl who laid in his bed, recovering from her crushed windpipe? Bucky grabbed his notebook and pen, writing down the memory and making a tab. 

  * _Ms. Tella: Possibly a teacher_
  * _Honey B: Nickname?_
  * _Steve: Man from the bridge, possibly an artist, poor immune system?_



Bucky put the book down and looked at the girl, biting his lip once more. Scooting over to where he could easily put his arms on the cot and rest his head upon his arms, he stared at her. If this truly was his own flesh and blood, then god, she was beautiful. He didn’t think he could have ever made such a gift from Heaven. With her luscious, thick, brown hair and those icy, blue eyes. She looked just like him. It scared him.

Bucky blinked as he looked at her, a sigh involuntarily heaving through his body. He was conflicted. For years, he was HYRDA’s asset, giving into their lies and bullshit. Could this girl be his way out? Of course, he would never be safe from HYDRA nor the government. He was a wanted man; a criminal. The government would target her just as HYDRA did. HYDRA…

Bucky’s metal fist clenched, bending the metal of the cot. How dare they make him harm, and kill, his own flesh and blood. He hadn’t even known…he didn’t know at all. It made him feel like a monster more than he thought he was. Bucky knew, deep down, it was too dangerous for her to be around him. Maybe protecting her wasn’t such a good idea after all…but should he really leave her with Steve?

Yes, he was dangerous. Yes, he had, indeed, killed her. But he had saved her and brought her back to life. And…Honey B, as he had called her in his dream; his memory, had said to him that she wasn’t angry with him. But did that really serve an excuse? No. No, it didn’t. He didn’t deserve to have such a beautiful creation. Bucky stood and continued to look down at her. He truly didn’t deserve to have fathered such a pure, strong girl. 

Even though Bucky hadn’t even met her for a second time, he knew that she was a strong girl. To not be mad for him, to keep hoping for him, even though he had laid his hands on her. Either that, or she was just stupid. Bucky frowned deeply. Sighing, he turned and went to the entrance of the cave that rested on the coast. The sun was going to be rising in a moment. The sunset. It was one of the things Bucky secretly enjoyed whenever he had missions along any beach or coast. 

The sunset always lifted a weight off his shoulders, one that nothing else could ever do, and Bucky blinked as the wind blew. How long had it been since he had felt so…free? Looking back, he noticed the girl was stirring and he walked back over, standing over her. She was moving, turning her head to the side before her long, dark, and full eyelashes fluttered open to reveal those beautiful, cold eyes. 

-READER POV-

Waking up was a hassle, as I was still sore from being choked to death and then being brought back to life. Sighing, I sensed something standing before me and opened my eyes. The first thing I noticed was black armor. Looking up, I noticed my father standing over me, a calm but curious look on his face. I blinked up at him. What could I say to him?

What was there to say? Looking down, I saw that I was bundled up in a thick, wool blanket on the cot. The breeze was unrelenting, and even through the thick blanket, I was still cold. I turned to see the ocean, the sky slowly lighting up and I sat up, only to feel a hand on my shoulder, gently pushing me down. I looked up at my father and he just shook his head. 

“It’s not good for you to be up. You need to rest.”

His voice made old scars open up again and I stared, almost in shock. Bucky looked away after a moment before dragging the cot closer to the entrance, making me gasp and hold on for dear life. Now with a clear view, I relaxed and Bucky sat down hesitantly beside me. The sun started to peek out from the horizon and I sighed. I hadn’t seen one of these in a very, very long time.

“Is it true?”

I blinked and looked over, seeing my fathers face turned to mine, a perplexed look on his face. 

“Is it true that…you are my daughter?”

I was shocked. Did he remember me? I turned onto my stomach, staring at him with wide eyes and struggled to respond, even though the best I could do was just raspy breaths. Bucky widened his eyes and stressed. 

“Don’t talk! You’re going to irritate the wound, numbskull! Just…nod yes or no, alright?”

He was quiet for a moment before asking once more. 

“Is it true?”

I nodded ‘yes’ and Bucky sucked in a breath. His eyebrows furrowed into a saddened frown and he looked away, down at his hands. 

“I killed…I killed you…”

He murmured quietly. The sun was halfway up and I set my hand on his metal shoulder, making Bucky’s gaze shoot to mine. I shook my head slowly. Mouthing the words slowly, I replied. 

_‘HYDRA killed me, but it was my father who saved me.’_

His eyes widened as he processed what I said and Bucky turned away. 

“How can you be so forgiving of me…nobody in their right state of mind would forgive me…”

He looked at me. I thought for a moment before mouthing to him.

_‘I forgave you the moment you fell from the train.’_

Bucky’s eyes widened more and his mouth fell agape. The sun was higher, and the waves crashed onto the shore. That’s when I noticed it. The sound of humming. However, I knew that sound well enough to not mistake it for humming. 

“Bucky, step away from her or I will be forced to personally escort you away from her.”

I turned slowly and widened my eyes.

_‘Steve?’_


	155. What We Left Behind In The Past pt 9

Bucky Barnes & Daughter! Reader

—

Genre: Angst, Family, Friendship, Mystery, Humor, Adventure, Action, Suspense

Rated: Everyone (KEEP IN MIND THIS MIGHT CHANGE AS THE PLOT CONTINUES TO DEVELOP)

Warning: Swearing, Angst, Graphic Depictions of Violence, Blood mention, MORE TO BE ADDED

—-

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines, Captain

—

The air was filled with the scents of the ocean. Salt, fish, and a few unidentifiable smells. It had been a while since Steve had seen such a beautiful view of the ocean. When him and Bucky went to Coney Island, he distinctively remembered the view that Coney offered, remembering the boardwalk and the warm rays of the sun. When he crashed into the ice, the view had been hauntingly beautiful. However, Steve couldn’t deny that this view was the best. The cliff face had sand beneath it, the crystalline blue water crashing up onto the sandy shore. Bucky had picked a beautiful place to hide out. It almost made Steve want to forget about Bucky and just relax. But in the end, Steve knew that he had a mission to complete. Relaxation came later. Natasha murmured into her headset as she flew the jet with Tony.

“Don’t think we’ll get another view like this in a while.”

Before Steve could reply, Tony scoffed and added.

“Unless you’re Tony Stark, who owns a bunch of private beaches. I mean, come on! Do you not know who you’re friends with?”

Clint muttered under his breath, making Steve smirk.

“More like acquaintances.”

Steve sighed a bit. After the event at the building, watching his little Honey B getting choked to death by her own father, Steve couldn’t stop trembling. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. The way (y/n) had whispered to him, the way her face had turned a burning color of red, the way she had scratched at the metal arm that gripped her throat. Steve closed his eyes a bit, taking a deep breath. The view was beautiful, but it wasn’t beautiful without (y/n).

‘She would have loved this…’

He didn’t know if he was talking about (Y/n) or Peggy now. Sitting up straighter, he felt the jet take it’s landing and Tony asked.

“What’s the game plan?”

Steve took another deep breath as the team turned to watch him. Could he really do this? Could he face Bucky, even if Bucky didn’t realize what he had done? It then struck Steve. Bucky didn’t have any idea what he did. Hell, he probably didn’t even know that his target had been his daughter. But that Winter Soldier persona did. It was the Winter Soldier who had killed (Y/n), not Bucky. And that’s what gave Steve the confidence and strength to keep going. To save Bucky. In the back of his mind, he knew. He knew that (Y/n) would have wanted Steve to save him. If not for her sake, then for Bucky’s sake. Steve clipped on his helmet and set down the plan.

“Thor, Sam, and Rhodey, you guys are gonna be with me. We’re going to try and detain Bucky.”

Sam nodded and Thor gave a curt nod. Rhodey looked at Tony then back at Steve.

“Natasha, Clint, and Tony, you’re going to…retrieve…her body.”

Steve cursed the falter in his voice but was glad no one commented on it. Bruce was quiet, as he understood that it would be too much of a hazard for him to be out here. He was here for medical reasons, not to Hulk out. All of a sudden, Tony jumped and yelled, making everyone jolt with surprise.

“Holy shit, Steve! You’re not gonna believe this!”

Steve frowned and Tony moved over, showing him a holographic thermal imaging of the cave that rested just a couple miles away. There was a large orange, red, and yellow mass, missing its arm. Steve knew immediately that it was Bucky. But what was that mass at the entrance of the cave? Steve widened his eyes as Tony exclaimed.

“JARVIS picked up the signature. It’s (Y/n)! She’s alive!”

Cheers rang through the jet from Thor, Tony, and Clint. Rhodey and Sam just smiled, and Natasha kept her serious aura. She pointed out, looking up at Steve.

“You do realize that this has become complicated, right?”

Steve nodded absentmindedly. He was elevated. (Y/n) was alive! But how? Did that mean…Steve’s eyes widened. Bucky had resurrected her.

“Natasha, Clint, and Tony, change of plans. You’re gonna get (Y/n).”

The three nodded and they set out for the cave, jogging and flying. Steve was ready. He had been ready. The ground beneath his boots was wet from the humid air of the ocean. Dark clouds hung overhead, thunder brewing. Thor had a smirk on his face as he glanced up, and Steve couldn’t help but sigh in content. Even in the most serious rescue mission, there could still be comfort found within the tresses of Nature. When they got a few feet away, the Captain pulled back.

“Alright, team. I’m gonna go ahead. Bucky might feel threatened if there are more people, which will make the mission harder than it needs to be. If I need your help, I will call for you guys. But for now, stand down.”

Tony was quick to protest, but Steve held a hand up. He rejected Tony’s words of protest by saying.

“If anybody here knows Bucky better than themselves, it’s me.”

Tony huffed and turned away, arms crossed the best the could be while in the suit. Steve set off to the entrance of the cave and sucked in a breath. There she was. But Steve didn’t know if he had inhaled so sharply in relief or horror. There were dark bruises, black and red, around her throat. She was sat up, a blanket wrapped around her, her blue eyes watching the equally colored ocean, a small smile on her face.

She really did like the view.

Bucky was beside her, staring at her with a serious look on his face. Was he thinking about her? Steve didn’t say anything. The tremors going through his body were so strong that he had to stop for a moment.

“You alright, Captain?”

Natasha asked from in the comm link. Steve just put a hand up, waving her off, and his posture straightened. Up to this moment, Bucky was an enemy and his mission, as well as rescuing (Y/n). He had to keep her safe at all costs.

“Bucky, step away from her or I will be forced to personally escort you away from her.”

-READER POV-

I was shocked to hear the voice of Steve and looked to him. Bucky immediately shot up, his knees bent, ready for the fight. His eyes darkened, and it seemed his mind fell into the Winter Soldier’s grasp. Steve demanded again, his tone of voice serious and assertive.

“Bucky, you need to step away from her.”

“No.”

Came the snarled reply of the Assassin. Steve’s eyes widened slightly but then hardened once more.

“Buck, we need to get her medical attention.”

“You are not coming near my daughter!”

Bucky’s metal hand clenched as his flesh hand inched towards the gun that rested against his thigh, snug in its little cocoon of leather and metal. I struggled to reject and warn Steve, my throat stinging in pain.

“St…Steve!”

Bucky scolded.

“What did I tell you about talking? You’re gonna irritate the wound more.”

I bit my lip and Steve seemed to get an idea.

“Bucky, we need to get her proper medical attention. We need to get her to safety!”

Bucky was quiet for a moment before yelling out.

_“I am her safety!”_

-BUCKY’S POV-

But was he? He was the sole reason that she had even died. Why she had to get medical attention. Yet, that deep desire within him to protect her; to keep her from harm's way was strong. It was a fire he didn’t even know he had lit before it was too late. The flames were licking at his fingers, coaxing him into protecting his own flesh and blood. That’s what a father did, though, right? Protected their young? Bucky snarled and bared his teeth as Steve threw his shield up, the gun in Bucky’s hand going off as fast as Bucky could pull the trigger. The bullet’s ricocheted and the young girl behind him squealed in surprise. Bucky knew he had to get the fight away from (Y/n), but he was furious when he heard Steve call for back up.

What back-up?

The sound of lightning and thunder startled Bucky just as a lightning bolt came crashing down.

-NOBODY’S POV-

When a lightning bolt came crashing down, it was a miracle that Bucky was able to dodge the bright, slightly light blue beam. Steve threw his shield at Bucky and the assassin blocked it. In fact, he caught it and threw it back, hitting a surprised Steve in the stomach. The man fell down and Thor attacked, swinging Mjolnir into Bucky’s side, flinging the man into the wall. Bucky grunted and was slow to get up. He narrowly missed another hit from the hammer, the cliff’s wall shattering were Mjolnir hit it. Sam was a flurry of bullets, Bucky seemingly dancing to dodge the bullets. Sam swooped down and grabbed Bucky by the shoulders, lifting him.

“Sorry, man.”

He then dropped the man and Bucky scoffed. What kind of move was that? He then understood as another flying object came hurtling at him, bullets flying as well as small missiles. Bucky ran in strange patterns, trying to dodge the bullets. However, one pierced his shoulder and collarbone area, making him give a cry of pain. Steve got up and ran after, and it became a tag team battle.

-READER POV-

It was unfair. There was only Bucky, while there were four people on the other side, fighting together. Surely, Steve knew that, right? He knew how unfair it was. I couldn’t understand. There were so many gunshots, so many explosions, and I was fearful that Steve might actually kill Bucky. Would he do that? Would he be that vengeful that he would kill his own best friend? The sound of feet slapping the ground caught my attention and Natasha came into view. She had a small smile on her face, seemingly to soothe me as I widened my eyes and struggled to back away from her.

“Hey, it’s ok! We aren’t going to hurt you, (Y/n).”

I shook my head and Clint jogged in, along with Tony. Tony’s face mask deformed and went into his suit, his face visible. Natasha held a hand out, silently telling the men to let her try to get to me.

“(y/n), please. We have to get you medical attention and to safety.”

Ironic. Did Steve teach her that? I shook my head slowly and said the best I could.

“He…He is my safety.”

Tony scoffed.

“Jesus Christ, kid. He literally just killed you!”

I was defiant as I snapped back, grabbing my throat afterward.

“The…Winter S-Soldier killed me…but my father…sa-saved me.”

The Russian assassin’s eyes widened and Natasha looked to Clint. Clint looked back at her and then to me. Tony glared at the two.

“Oh no, you two are not gonna leave her here!”

He advanced and I gave a startled scream, tasting blood soon after.

-BUCKY’S POV-

The scream made him pause and he glanced to the cave entrance, horror filling his veins as he spotted three people advancing towards his daughter. How dare they try and take her from him! Bucky gave a loud and angered yell, kicking Steve in the chest. Steve grunted and his shield came crashing down on Bucky’s metal hand, Bucky and Steve struggling against the strength of each other. The metal plates in Bucky’s arm shifted to enhance the strength in his arm and he pushed against Steve.

“Bucky, please, we don’t have to fight!”

“She was taken from me three times now. I won’t let you take her to make it four!”

He kicked Steve in the shin and then kneed him in the stomach, his flesh hand landing a solid punch to Steve’s jaw. The solid crack of the skin hitting the man’s face was satisfying, and Bucky quickly dodged the hits from the three men behind, Steve being helped up by Sam. Bucky bolted to the entrance, his gun cocking and shooting Clint twice in his thighs, determined to save his daughter from these unknown beings. The man screamed out and fell, causing the other two people to turn to him. Natasha ordered.

“Tony, take Clint, I’ve got (Y/n)!”

Tony immediately grabbed Clint and flew off while Natasha went to (Y/n).

-READER POV-

I whined and cried to Natasha, grabbing her wrists so she couldn’t grab me.

“N-No! Nat…I’m…I’m the only o-one…who can help him!”

She faltered and I whispered.

“Please…don’t take him…from me.”

She bit her lip but her eyes widened when a dark shadow cast down upon her. Metal fingers grabbed the back of her suit and threw her back from the entrance, slamming into Rhodey. They both fell and Thor paused, immediately aiding them. Bucky gave a breath of relief as his eyes spied me.

“You’re ok.”

I nodded and made grabby hands at him. He widened his eyes, seemingly remembering something. His body was stiff, but after a moment, he shook his head and picked me up. I laid my head upon his shoulder, though it hurt, and my arms wrapped around his neck as well. He was fast as he ran, Steve calling after me, his blue eyes wide. Bucky ran as fast as he could, whispering in my ear that it was going to be ok. He would make everything ok. As we neared a large rock, Bucky set me onto my feet, me leaning on the wall of the rock. An engine revving caught my attention and I looked over to see Bucky on a motorcycle.

“Come on!”

I nodded and got on, my weak limbs flailing slightly. In an instant, we were off.

-STEVE POV-

Steve cursed under his breath and Sam asked.

“What are we gonna do? Are we going to go after them or let them go?”

The man was quiet. Anything they did would create more discord, no matter the choice. If they let Bucky go, the possibility of (Y/n) dying from her injuries was still evident. However, if they went after, they could possibly cause casualties or the fact that Steve went into pursuit would make it harder for Bucky to trust the Avengers. Steve said confidently.

“We go after them. Everyone, into the jet!”

Everyone filed in and the chase began. Natasha and Bruce were tending to Clint, the man groaning and hissing with every touch. Steve bit his lip as he looked down at the man. Bucky was so possessive, and it gave Steve hope, strangely. He had called the girl his daughter. Did that mean he had remembered her? Steve took a seat at the front of the jet and the jet took off after the two on the motorcycle. The question was in the air, hanging by a thread. How did he get the two runaways without hurting them, or others?

-READER POV-

The wind was whipping against my body, forcing me to hide my face into the back of Bucky. His back was warm but tense. It was a strange feeling, feeling the vibrations of the engine through my body, my arms wrapped tightly around his midsection. I didn’t even know he could drive, but after seventy-three years of not seeing your father, you learn a lot. I was surprised to hear the hum of a jet and tapped Bucky’s leg in alarm. Bucky understood and went faster, looking over his shoulder. As we neared civilization, cars passed by in at NASCAR speed, the motorcycle leaning right and left, weaving in and out of the cars. Narrowly missing some, it was quite scary, but I trusted my father. Surely, he had done this plenty of times since he seemed to drive so effortlessly between the vehicles.

We sped onto a pike, highways overhead. The sound of the jet fading, but a car beeping and advancing at fast speeds sounded and Bucky seemed to understand the situation. He revved the engine of the motorcycle, and didn’t let up on the accelerator. I looked over my shoulder, seeing Steve and Natasha in a car, Sam in the back. Steve’s eyes were set on me and I bit my lip, turning back to bury my face into my fathers back. Shots rang out, making me flinch and Bucky ducked, looking back.

“Are they fucking nuts?!”

He yelled out. I heard faint yelling as Steve yelled at Natasha for shooting at us. Bucky growled and warned.

“Hold on tight!”

I responded by tightening my hold as a turn came up and Bucky leaned down suddenly, foot slapping against the pavement as we were swung to the right, me squealing. The bike paused as Steve drove right past us, unable to stop, and then Bucky hit the gas and we were off again. I giggled a bit and loosened my hold. Even though the move was dangerous, it was quite fun. Bucky looked at me through the side mirrors, and a smile graced his lips slightly. In the moment, I didn’t fear anything. There was no one after us. It was just me and my father. Reunited. However, I knew that we still weren’t safe from the Avengers, and we would be on the run for a while.

I could still taste the blood in my mouth


	156. What We Left Behind In The Past pt 10

Bucky Barnes & Daughter! Reader

 

—

Genre: Angst, Family, Friendship, Mystery, Humor, Adventure, Action, Suspense

Rated: Everyone (KEEP IN MIND THIS MIGHT CHANGE AS THE PLOT CONTINUES TO DEVELOP)

Warning: Swearing, Angst, Graphic Depictions of Violence, Blood mention, Choking mention, Injury, Needles MORE TO BE ADDED

—-

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines, Captain

—

The wind whipped my hair as we drove on the road, the afternoon closing in on us as the sun shined with such an intense gaze, seeming to know we did. We had been driving for a while, seeming to never get off the blacktop as cars passed by, and my vision blurred. Bucky was quiet as he drove on, relaxed finally. 

The motorcycles vibrations had caused my butt to become numb, but I could not complain. Bucky was doing everything he could to keep the feds, and the Avengers, off of our backs. After a moment, we slowed in a shantytown, the homeless people looking on at us in confusion. I couldn’t help but stare back in confusion. 

Bucky parked the motorcycle in a vacant area and allowed me to stagger off, barely holding myself up as I stumbled a bit. Bucky watched with concerned eyes, getting off as quick as he could before covering it with a tarp that was sat on the ground. What was this place? How did he know where to go to hide? 

Bucky simply picked me up and walked into the little shack, a padlock on the door. Unlocking it the best he could with me in his arms, he walked inside after getting the lock off. A little cot was in the back, boxes full of canned and wrapped food stacked on one side.

A little curtain covered a small part of the shack, and I guess that was the bathroom/shower area. Bucky sat me on the cot, his hand gently brushing hair and sweat from my temple. He murmured to me, wiping the blood from my lip. 

“He was right…you need medical attention…and I can’t…I don’t know how to help you.”

I held his wrist gently, saying softly so I wouldn’t agitate my wound any more than I did.

“I will be ok…I just need a lot of rest…maybe some ice.”

Bucky shook his head, replying back.

“I will…I will find a doctor. Ice won’t help a crushed windpipe. You need medicine…and a neck brace, most likely.”

I closed my eyes and sighed, coughing, blood flying onto my hand. Bucky’s eyes widened in alarm, and I shook my head, waving my hand.

“I’m ok…”

Bucky shook his head before saying, standing up.

“Just stay here….I’m going to find help.”

-BUCKY’S POV-

Maybe he should have listened to Steve. Maybe he should have stayed with the Avengers…but in his mind, the Winter Soldier refused to be put into order…to be put into a cell…not when he was finally free. It scared Bucky at how he had a completely different person living inside his own head. At least…that’s how he associated the Winter Soldier. 

Someone that he knew, deep down, wasn’t him. The Winter Soldier was ruthless, he was a predator. A natural killer with the instinct for nothing but bloodshed and battle. In Bucky’s mind, that wasn’t who he was. He was James Buchanan Barnes, a father of a beautiful girl, and a Sargent of the 107th.

He was a ladies man, a Soldier for his country, and….the best friend of Steve Rogers. At least, that was what he could remember. As he drove to the nearest hospital, he gave a deep sigh of anxiety. How would he do this? Bucky was reluctant, but he sang it like a mantra in his head. 

_‘This is your mission: Get a doctor to help the girl. You will not leave the hospital without a doctor in custody.’_

A part of his mind clicked, and blue eyes became dull, posture straight, and metal arm whirring with anticipation. The Winter Soldier took the reigns, and it simply said in a deeper, more authoritative and bloodlust-laced voice.

_“Copy that.”_

And the mission began.

-READER POV-

It was cold in the shack, but the blanket that was draped over me was warm and inviting. However, I could not sleep. I could not rest. Knowing that my father was out in the open once more, it made me fearful for him. What if he failed? What if the authorities caught him, or the Avengers did? My blue eyes raked the place, searching for anything that could cure my boredom. 

Bucky’s black backpack caught my attention, and I stood up shakily, breathing shallow as I grabbed it and fell onto the cot. I was becoming weaker, but I was strong. I couldn’t let myself fade away once more…not when my father finally remembered me. 

Digging through his backpack, I spied a little notebook with tabs in it, color coded and organized. One of the tabs, colored blue, read out ‘Man on the bridge’ and then on another, it read ‘Steve Rogers’. Was this a journal full of everything my father remembered? A (f/c) tab read ‘Little girl’ and another read my name. 

Feeling excited, I opened the notebook to my page, the first one just a couple of sentences. 

 _‘A baby…reaching for me. Possibly family friends?’_  
‘Scratch that. Eyes are blue and hair is brown. Voice in the background of the memory was a female, telling me the baby is mine.’  
‘I had a child?’

I smiled softly, wondering what had triggered this memory. Perhaps a picture? On the next page, a picture of me was paper-clipped to the page. A black and white baby picture, Bucky holding me proudly in his arms. A skinny Steve Rogers stood beside him, smiling as he looked down at me, my eyes on my father. 

I was shocked. How did he get a hold of this?

 _‘She’s so beautiful…is that even me in the picture? I vaguely remember this. Her laughter…I remember it. Bubbly, light, baby laughter. ‘_  
 _‘Her name.._ _I remember her name.’_

At the bottom of the page, it read in his scribbled handwriting. 

_‘(Y/n) Winnifred ~~Carter-~~ Barnes’_

-BUCKY’S POV-

The doctor was breathing heavily, her brown hair frizzy from the attack. My metal hand gripped the back of her neck tightly, right at her pressure points, as I ordered. 

“You’re coming with me.”

“W-What do you want from me?! Please, oh god, please don’t kill me!”

In agitation, I snapped at her fearful face.

“If you don’t shut up, then you’re good as dead! Now grab anything you need for a crushed windpipe….now!”

She squealed, eyes confused, but didn’t question me as she scrambled around, packing medical supplies and medicine into a pack I had snatched from the gift shop. With her bag full, I grabbed her arm and started to run down the hall, smashing the button to the elevator. When the lift came, I shoved her inside and hit the bottom floor. 

She was still hysterical, but seemed to be calming down for a moment. I told her. 

“When we get to the parking garage, you are going to take me to your vehicle. You are going to drive to where I instruct you and if you don’t, you can kiss your life goodbye. Do I make myself clear?”

She widened her eyes and nodded. The elevator doors opened, and we began to walk, my pistol in her back. She took me to a silver little Honda, getting in the front seat. I sat in the passenger side, glaring hotly at her as she began to drive. Telling her the location, she seemed confused, but drove as fast as the speed limit would allow. 

When we arrived to the shack, she got out, taking her stuff, and I unlocked the shack. Shuffling came from inside, and I frowning a bit. The woman almost gasped when she laid eyes on (Y/n), and the girl almost did the same. The young girl shot me a glare, but I could only ignore and order the woman. 

“Help her. Now.”

-READER POV-

The woman walked towards me, kneeling before me. she opened her bag and set everything out, her green eyes weary as they looked at me. 

“What happened to you?”

I whispered. 

“Choked to death…”

She seemed horrified before I gestured. 

“But the man behind you saved me.”

She looked over her shoulder at Bucky, who seemed to still be in the Winter Soldier persona. The Winter Soldier glared at her, his pistol being gripped tighter as he hissed. 

“Work.”

She jolted before shaking her head in almost confusion, beginning the process of helping me. She took a needle out, hanging a bag of morphine on an IV pole with her other hand, and gently informed. 

“This is gonna hurt a bit, but the morphine should help with any of your pain.”

I nodded and winced when the needle pierced my skin, the Winter Soldier snatching the woman’s hair and snarling out to her.

“Gentleness is a virtue.”

She gave a fearful cry and exclaimed.

“It couldn’t be helped! The hands can be a very sensitive part of the body!”

He snarled before letting her go, the woman massaging her scalp before taping the needle down. She informed the both of us.

“I’m gonna have to put you to sleep in order to work with you. Your neck has very significant bruising. It’s possible that a blood vessel or even a vein could have been damaged, but I won’t be able to tell without x-rays. You need to be in an actual hospital…”

I shook my head carefully.

“It…would be…a bad idea. Please, just…help me and you..can go home.”

I urged to her, my hand on her shoulder. She nodded a bit before giving a shaky breath. 

“I’m gonna have to inject you with the medicine…”

I nodded and braced myself as she got the needle ready. My eyes strayed to my fathers, and the steely blue eyes met mine. They seemed to flicker with recognition, but even my father seemed as determined as the Winter Soldier to have me receive medical attention.

Just what did he do to himself? And why was Peggy’s last name in mine, but crossed out? Did that mean that she was my mother all along? did Steve know about this? I couldn’t figure it out by myself as my eyes drooped, the needle in my arm emptying its contents into my veins. 

-STEVE’S POV-

Exhaustion was overtaking my bones, my body, my mind, as I sat in front of the screen. Tony was beside me, his fingers typing like lightning into the holographic keyboard. His voice startled me from my dozing, making me sit up straight in my seat suddenly.

“Just got a report of a man abducting a woman. A doctor, specifically.”

My eyebrows furrowed and I asked. 

“Do you think it’s Bucky?”

“I know so. Facial recognition matches his profile. They left in a silver Honda. I can track the license plate, and see if any cameras can track the car to its current location.”

Natasha asked from the doorway.

“You think he’s getting the medical attention for himself, or (Y/n).”

“Most likely Honey B. Bucky should be very familiar on how to patch bullet wounds. He most likely doesn’t know how to help a crushed windpipe.”

Thor crossed his arms, saying.

“This man…he is supposed to have no memory of who he is, or where he has come from, correct?”

I nodded. Thor pointed out, Bruce just frowning as he watched the tape of Bucky yanking the girl along into the car.

“Then that must be he remembers Lady (Y/n). It would only make sense that he would help her after what he had done to her, no?”

Natasha agreed, Clint just sighing.

“It makes complete sense. He remembered her and seemed to remember Steve as well. But even that doctor might not be enough for her. We have to find her as soon as possible. Who knows how long she has to live, even with that help.”

I just took a deep breath and looked down, wondering why Bucky had to fight like he did…why he had to be so damn possessive. A small smile lit my lips. 

It was good to see that the old James Barnes that loved and cared for his daughter was shining through…just like always. It gave me more confidence, and it gave me a new strategy to work off of. Looking up, I ordered.

“Tony, inform me as soon as you can when you locate Bucky and (Y/n). I’ve got a plan.”

Sam just laughed and teased. 

“Looks like the Star Spangled Man with a plan strikes again.”

I could only give a small smile at Sam as I left to get as much sleep as I could.


	157. What We Left Behind In The Past pt 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here begins the hiatus once more!

Bucky Barnes & Daughter! Reader

 

—

Genre: Angst, Family, Friendship, Mystery, Humor, Adventure, Action, Suspense

Rated: Everyone (KEEP IN MIND THIS MIGHT CHANGE AS THE PLOT CONTINUES TO DEVELOP)

Warning: Swearing, Angst, Graphic Depictions of Violence, Blood mention, Choking mention, Injury, Needles, Nightmares, MORE TO BE ADDED

—-

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines, Captain

—

Waking up, my eyes were straining against the sleep. However, after waking up in the early morning for as long as I have been, I was able to get up without much of a struggle. Deciding to skip my usual morning jog, I went into the kitchen, surprised to see Sam, Tony, and Bruce up. 

“Good morning, everyone.”

They all nodded to me, and Tony suggested. 

“So, I was thinking of adding some members to the mission.” 

I quirked my eyebrow up. 

“Oh? Like who?”

“Everyone’s favorite underoos.” 

_‘Was he talking about the young boy named Peter? The one he just hired?’_

“Didn’t you just hire the kid?”

“What? I think we can give him a shot. The more people we have, the easier it will be to apprehend (Y/n) and Bucky.”

Steve shook his head as he glanced at Tony, Natasha, and Clint walking in with awake faces, though Clint went for the coffee almost immediately. 

“First, we are not ‘apprehending’ anybody. We are just retrieving. Secondly, I don’t think it’s a good idea to have a child on the team. He’s just starting out.” 

Sam nodded a bit. Everyone else stayed quiet before Thor walked in, asking in that loud voice of his. 

“So, when do we go to retrieve Lady (Y/n)?” 

Everyone looked at me, and I sighed, looking down as I thought of a reasonable amount of time. Nodding to myself, I stood up straighter before suggesting.

“We should be leaving in fifteen minutes. Six minutes to eat breakfast, four minutes to suit up, and five minutes to get to the jet. So, eat up everyone. We have a long mission ahead of us.” 

Tony huffed before suggesting. 

“Look, if you’re not gonna bring Parker onto the mission, then I will. He may be starting out, but it’s a great opportunity to get him a first impression of what we are about.” 

“He could get seriously hurt, Tony.”

**-NO ONES POV-**

A small voice behind him spoke up, almost startling Steve.

“Mr. Rogers, it’s quite alright. Mr. Stark is right. If I’m gonna be on the team, then I’m gonna need to get a first impression so I know what to prepare myself for.” 

Steve turned and there he was. Peter Parker AKA Spiderman. Steve hated the idea with all he had, but in the back of his mind, he knew that Tony was right. Growling a bit in annoyance, Steve ordered. 

“Breakfast, Suit up, then haul ass to the jet. I’ll brief you on the way to the extraction site.”

Peter’s eyes lit up and he seemed to dance from foot to foot.

“I won’t let you down, Mr. Rogers!”

Peter left, and Tony smirked. 

“Eager to please. It’s a great quality in an employee.”

“His life is on you, Stark. Don’t take it so lightly.”

Steve snapped before walking off to suit up, grabbing a pop-tart on the way out. Tony just rolled his eyes before finishing his blueberry muffin.

-READER POV-

My whole body was stiff as I woke up, looking around the room to see my father sitting against the wall. The female doctor was gone, and I could only hope that he hadn’t…disposed of her since her job was done. I swallowed, suddenly becoming aware of the cast around my neck and I noticed that I breathed significantly better. 

What had the doctor done? It still hurt to breathe, but I breathed better nonetheless. I grunted, startling my father into reality. He stared at me before getting up and walking over to me, asking me gently. 

“Are you alright?” 

I could only shrug before saying hoarsely. 

“I can breathe better.” 

He nodded before putting a finger to my lips. 

“She advised no talking, so try not to speak. At all. You could really screw up the wound more than it needs to be.” 

I nodded before asking, however.

“Where did she go?”

Bucky gave an irritated sigh before answering. 

“I dropped her off at the hospital. Her job was done. Now stop talking or I’ll make you.” 

He gave me a look, but I wasn’t scared of him. I could never be scared of him. Glancing away, I sighed tiredly. What were we going to do now? I gestured to my wrist, tapping to silently ask the time. 

“It’s almost sunrise. You’ve been asleep almost all night.” 

I nodded before asking. 

“Can we watch the sunrise?” 

Bucky seemed to be taken by surprise before he carefully lifted me up and walked out, climbing the ladder that climbed to the top of the roof of the shack. However, he didn’t stop there. He kept climbing onto the taller structures before we got high enough. 

He sat down, me still in his arms, and I fidgeted until I was facing the horizon. My back was to his chest, and Bucky held his arms around me hesitantly. However, he seemed to relax as the sky slowly transitioned from a dark blue to orange to yellow. I relaxed and whispered. 

“We used to do this all the time.” 

The sun slowly peeked from over the horizon, as if checking if the coast was clear, before slowly rising. Bucky asked me quietly. 

“We did?” 

“Yeah.” 

I smiled, completely tranquil. At this moment, there was no danger. It was just me and my dad, watching as a new day began. A new day that I got to spend with my dad once again. I felt tears fall from my eyes, sniffling as I became emotional. How long had it been since I longed for another sunrise with my father? I remember how Peggy tried to watch the sunsets and sunrises with me, but it was never the same. 

_Peggy sighed as she held my body to her side, her warm hand on my shoulder as my head rested upon her shoulder. Her hand was rubbing my arm soothingly as I watched the sunset. Her voice was quiet as she asked me._

_“What are you thinking about, my little soldier?”  
_

_“Daddy.”  
_

_Her silence was almost immediate. Did she think that I didn’t always think about my father?_

_“I wish he was here…I wish he could see how beautiful the Winter sun is when it sets.”  
_

_In no time, the moon rose in the sky, and I was almost sickened at how red it looked. Peggy asked me quietly._

_“Would you rather Steve be here with you? I know how close you are to him, and I understand my presence is not that comforting.”  
_

_I just sighed as I stared at the moon, whispering._

_“I am afraid to say that nothing is comforting anymore. No…not when my father seems to be associated with everything around me. In hindsight, I believe this is the only thing closest to a comfort I can have. Of course, a mothers comfort would help, but I don’t have the luxury. Just stay here with me, please?”  
_

_Peggy tightened her hold and whispered to me._

_“I will always be here with you, my little soldier.”  
_

Bucky’s voice brought me back to reality. 

“Why do you insist on staying with me? Why didn’t you go with them?” 

I turned to face him as the early sun finally hit the sky. 

“You are my dad. Like I told them: It was the Winter Soldier who killed me, but it was my father who brought me back.” 

Bucky’s eyes widened at that before they softened just slightly, blinking at me like he was trying to analyze me. However, I knew that he truly was analyzing me. He had that look like he usually did; squinting at me, trying to figure out why I do what I do. His eyes crinkled before he declared. 

“You are strange.” 

“Not as strange as you are.”

I smiled at him, Bucky looking at me. A small smile lit up his lips, a ghost of the smile he used to have stretching from ear-to-ear. The light from the rising sun was beautiful on him. It made me proud to have someone like James Buchanan Barnes as my father; someone as handsome as him. Even with his long hair, I could still see the 40′s him, seeming to flicker back and forth between the then and now Bucky.

At the sound of a jet, Bucky’s face snapped into a look of alarm, and he stood up. He cursed before grabbing me bridal style, jumping from the tall structure. Running into our little abode, he let me go to grab a bag, stuffing whatever he could into it. As the sound of the jet got louder, he picked me back up and ran outside. 

Bucky ran in between the shanty buildings, effectively hiding us as he ran to the highway to hijack a car, presumably. Behind us, I could see a shining speck, a gut feeling telling me it was Steve. All of a sudden, I became emotionally tired. I was tired of running. I was tired of hiding. I was tired of not getting the happy ending I wanted. 

I wanted to give in. To hand ourselves over. However, a more alive part of me rejected the idea. I couldn’t betray my fathers trust like that. I couldn’t betray him, period. There was no way. I was with him through and through. 

I was with him till the end of the line. 

That thought made me become eager to do whatever I could to help my father until he was convinced and ready to go to the Avengers willingly to get help and remediation. I could only hope that Bucky would come around, and I could only wish that Steve would finally catch us. After all, even though my father was a fugitive and I was technically a hostage, Steve would do whatever he could to help Bucky get better. 

That’s what he and I wanted. For Bucky to get better. I bit my lip and kept my mouth shut, however, and let Bucky set me down to hijack a car. 

**-STEVE’S POV-**

As the jet hovered, I jumped off onto the ground, Thor and Tony coming with me. Peter was swinging his way down, landing on the side of the wall before back-flipping off. I was slightly impressed, but I knew it wasn’t time for ogling and showing-off. Walking inside, I noted that they were gone, but their stuff was still here. 

“No sign of them, Captain.” 

Clint called into the comm. I kept silent, throwing my shield onto my back before walking to the bed, noting that it was still warm. 

“They haven’t been gone for very long. Tony, see if you can get JARVIS to run facial recognition on all the cameras until he gets a hit.” 

“Way ahead of you, old man.” 

I hummed absentmindedly as I grabbed the backpack at the end of the bed.I was quick to remember that this was the bag Bucky had that he tried hard not to lose. What made him want to hold onto this for as long, and what made him so protective of it?

Opening the bag, the first thing I saw was a computer and a book. Canned and wrapped food was stuffed on one side of the bag, along with water bottles. It was a small backpack, but still efficient. Grabbing the book, I noted there were little color-coded tabs with names on them. Names of places, of people. I was surprised to find my name in it. 

Opening it, I quickly realized that this was a journal of everything Bucky was remembering. Flipping through until I got to (Y/n)’s page, I was shocked to see her whole name written at the bottom. 

Why was Peggy’s last name combined into (Y/n)’s? My mind was confused, but I couldn’t tread on the thought as Peter announced loudly. 

“Hey! Mr. Stark got facial rec on the targets! They’re at the highway!” 

I nodded before handing the bag to Tony. 

“Take that to the jet and store it.” 

“What is it?” 

“Bucky’s journal on what he’s remembering.” 

Tony seemed to blink in surprise before doing as told. Thor grabbed onto my back, making me become confused as he grinned at me. 

“Let’s fly, Patriotic One!” 

“Wait, Thor-!” 

-READERS POV-

As we got into the car, Bucky quickly put the car in drive, swerving into traffic. However, a strange sound caught my attention. It the sound of something sticky hitting the car, like an old elastic, sticky hand toy. I screamed when a head appeared into my window, the eyes widening themselves. Bucky started to swerve back and forth, trying to get the person off the roof of the car. I looked at Bucky as he glanced at me. 

What was this man going to do?

He grabbed his gun and began to shoot the roof of the car. I gasped, holding my head protectively, hearing a high-pitched voice curse. 

“Holy Jesus!”

I looked forward and then the rear-view mirror, spotting the boy. He shot his hands out, a substance shooting at us and attaching to the back of the car. Were those…spider webs? He pulled as hard as he could, the car jerking, but continuing to drive forward. I looked forward to see Steve and Thor land in front of us, Steve looking a bit sick from the ride. 

A flashback to Coney Island hit my mind. Steve never liked riding the Cyclone ride, and he almost threw up every single time he rode it. Steve had thrown up once, but had been able to keep it in the next couple of times he had ridden the ride. Usually, however, he lost that ability to keep his stomach contents in his stomach during the ride and emptied his stomach in a trashcan whenever he could afterward.

Shaking my head, Bucky cursed as we became surrounded. Steve approached, commanding. 

“Bucky, step out of the car with your hands up.” 

Bucky hesitated, and I bit my lip, putting my hand on his flesh one. Bucky jolted, looking to me, and I whispered. 

“It’s ok, Dad. We’re going to be ok. I promise.” 

He widened his eyes before biting his own lip, stuttering out. 

“S-Stop talking, (Y/n).” 

I felt my mouth slightly open. That was the first time he ever used my name. I blinked before opening the car door, Bucky tightening his hold on my hand. His voice seemed frantic. 

“Where are you going?!” 

“Dad, we can’t run. We are surrounded. I know you don’t want to give yourself up, but Steve isn’t going to hurt us. He’s here to help us. I promise, Dad. I wouldn’t ever lie to you.” 

Bucky looked like a kicked puppy, conflicted on what he should do. I gave him a pleading look before he sighed, Steve calling out his command once more. We both stood up and out of the car, and I smiled at Steve. Steve smiled back at me, almost relieved, before looking at Bucky. 

“Alright. Are you done running?” 

Bucky stayed quiet, glaring at Steve with wariness. I looked at them both before walking forward a bit, holding my hand out for Bucky to take. He stared at my hand, looked to me, and bit his lip. 

**-NO ONES POV-**

Bucky didn’t know what to do. Should he take her hand? Should he trust the girl he knew as his daughter? Even though (Y/n) hadn’t lied to him in the beginning, he still didn’t know whether or not to trust her. Bucky was sure they would throw him in a cell, that they would experiment on him like HYDRA did. However, (Y/n) even said that they wouldn’t hurt him. 

He had trusted her in the beginning…so he supposed he could trust her now. 

Slowly taking her hand, he walked with her to Steve and he snarled out. 

“One condition: I don’t get handcuffed.” 

Steve was about to protest, but (Y/n) spoke up.

“Steve, please.” 

Steve’s words caught in his throat, and he sighed before gesturing to the jet. 

“Alright. If you try anything, I’m having Spiderman glue your hands, got it?” 

“Who is Spiderman?”

(Y/n) asked. An excited voice answered. 

“That would be me!”

The two runaways turned to see the one designated as Spiderman waving at them almost frantically, and they both couldn’t help but think that the name fit the suit. Steve closed his eyes, giving an exasperated sigh. He was just happy that he had finally caught his Honey B and best friend. 

“Hey, what’s going on? Is there a party? I love parties!” 

A red and black figure jumped down, making everyone else jump in surprise. The man had a suit similar to Spiderman’s, but his was more weapon-holding-friendly. Steve grounded out. 

“Thanks, but we have it covered, Deadpool.” 

“Aw, that’s no fun, you Star Spangled Dickhead! I totally wanted in on the action! Who do we have-oh look at you! Mr. Winter Soldier himself! Man, I am just a big fan of you and your work. Tell me, did it hurt when you fell? Ya know, from Heaven? Cause you are just one badass hottie! Papi Chulo right here, my friends!”

Bucky was uncomfortable as the man got closer, seeming awestruck as his hands went to his face. 

“This is just way more exciting than when I had that rodeo with Francis! Quick, let’s take a selfie! Say ‘I just got captured by the Avengers!’ and smile!“

Steve groaned before face-palming. At the worst time, the man known as Deadpool AKA Wade Wilson had to show up. Steve ordered in a booming voice. 

“Everyone into the jet. Now.” 

“Oh, Oh! Can I go? Can I go?” 

“Wilson, you are not going with us.” 

“Aw, but Stevey!”


	158. Cutie Patootie (Johnny Storm)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the rest of the character fics that I have written! I hope you like what I have written for Johnny!

Johnny Storm x Reader

Request: cute date with Johnny Storm and reader?

—-

Re: ugh. I need more Johnny Storm/Reader in my life. T-T

—-

Genre: Fluff, Romance

Rated: Everyone

Warning: IT’S SO FLUFFEH! Swearing

—-

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—-

DING

Your phone went off. You paused your workout and looked down at your phone, popping an earphone out. A text from your boyfriend Johnny Storm came in, saying “You’re looking a little cold. Need to be warmed up?”

You facepalmed and shook your head, laughing. Another text came in.

“What? Can’t take a little heat?”

You looked around to see Johnny standing at the doorway on the other side of the gym, a small smirk on his face. You couldn’t help but grin and wiped your brow, putting back the jump rope. Your mentor came over, clapping you on the back.

“That was a great job you did today. Keep up the good work!”

You flexed dramatically. 

“Oh yeah. Men won’t be able to resist these babes. Phew, bringing the heat!”

You laughed with your mentor and Johnny walked over. He kissed your brow and you grimaced.

“Johnny, I’m all gross and sweaty.”

He shrugged and wriggled his eyebrows.

“Wouldn’t have you any other way, sweetheart.”

You rolled your eyes and took two water bottles from the fridge. Drinking one, you emptied the other half over your head then drank the rest. You asked, sitting in front of Johnny and playing with his hands and fingers.

“So what’s up, firecracker?”

He smiled at your nickname for him and swung your guys' hands back and forth.

“How about we go on a date tonight?”

Some of your workout buddies catcalled and wolf whistled. You looked over at them and stated.

“Is that really necessary?”

“She gonna get some tonight!”

You smirked.

“Well, I did last night into this morning.”

Johnny smirked and you grinned at a couple of horrified gasps. You turned back to Johnny and nodded. 

“What time? 5 pm?”

Johnny nodded furiously and you giggled. Hugging his waist, cheek on his abs, you smiled.

“I’ll be done at 2 so I’ll get home around 2:30, jump in the shower, yadda yadda. Did you know you have fantastic abs?”

You said, leaning back and poking his abs. Johnny chuckled and kissed your cheek, leaving a red mark of lips. You blushed hard and stated, absolutely dumbfounded while cracking a lovestruck smile.

“Ouch.”

You watched as Johnny walked away, touching your cheek. You grinned like an idiot and more guys catcalled.

“Shut up, please? Thank you? Ugh.”

-timeskip-

After your shower and picking out your clothes, you sitting on your front porch, waiting for Johnny. You saw a car drive up and in the driver spot was Johnny.

“Hey, hot stuff. You ready?”

You gave a thumbs up and walked to the passenger side. Getting in, you asked while buckling your seatbelt. 

“Where are we going?”

“Surprise.”

You nodded and Johnny held your hand. You looked at your intertwined fingers and smiled softly. Johnny asked, rubbing his thumb over your skin.

“So, how has that workout program going along?”

“I’m getting better. I might decide to play a couple sports just for shits and giggles.”

Johnny laughed and then pouted.

“But then you can’t spend time with me.”

You giggled and Johnny smiled at you. He pulled into your favorite restaurant and you gasped.

“Oh my god, I love this place!”

Johnny gave you jazz hands.

“Surprise!”

You giggled and kissed him softly. 

“Thanks, Firefly.”

You jumped out and Johnny got out, holding his hand. You took it and he walked in, the waiter seating you at a booth. You and Johnny started doodling on a napkin after you ordered your drink and you giggled at his flower.

“What’s so funny?”

“Didn’t know you liked flowers. I’ll keep that in mind.”

Johnny gave you a teasing look.

“You leave me and my beautiful flowers alone.”

You giggled and Johnny smiled softly. Taking a sip of your drink, the waiter came over and asked.

“What would you like, pretty lady?”

Johnny’s smile fell as he noticed the waiter checking you out and you shrugged. 

“I’ll just have (fave entree).”

The waiter nodded and asked Johnny. Johnny stiffened and stated through his teeth.

“I’ll have what she’s having. ”

The waiter nodded and stated, winking at you.

“I’ll be back in a jiffy, sweetheart.”

He left and you busted out laughing. You stated.

“Don’t hurry back.”

You then leaned to Johnny and asked.

“Did you hear how girly he sounded?”

Johnny looked at you in amusement. You wiped a tear and covered your face, still laughing.

“Oh my god, he looks so manly yet sounds so girly.”

Johnny chuckled and you grabbed his hands, playing with his fingers and Johnny poked you with his foot. You poked him back and a foot war between you two started. You dodged his foot and Johnny suddenly grinned. You frowned but gasped as he slouched in his seat and poked your womanhood with his foot. You blushed and whispered. 

“Johnny!”

He shrugged and you looked around, kicking his leg. He laughed and jumped, squeezing your hands a bit. You smiled back at him and the waiter came with your food. You both snickered as he walked away.

-timeskip-

After dinner, Johnny took you home and you two changed into pajamas. You and Johnny cuddled on the couch, watching Finding Nemo. He laid behind you, spooning you and had a protective arm around your waist. You stated, rubbing his hand with your thumb.

“Thanks for today.”

Johnny squeezed you tightly and stated.

“Anything for you, baby.

He kissed your neck then nuzzled you, slowly falling asleep. You smiled.


	159. Hello, Little Flame (Johnny Storm)

Johnny Storm & Abandoned! baby! Reader

Request: can you write a fluffy Johnny Storm & abandoned baby! Reader? 

-

 

Genre: angst, friendship

Rated: T 

Warnings: abandonment, swearing

—

The Baxter building was uneventful this week. Too boring for little Johnny, as Sue put it when he brother stormed off to find some fun thing to do. The Human Torch stalked throughout the streets of the city, sunglasses on his face. Johnny huffed, thinking to himself. 

_‘This day is so boring.’_

He scratched his cheek. What was there to do? He wasn’t allowed to wreak havoc in the Baxter building, wasn’t allowed to ‘ _Flame On!’_. He was chained down and he didn’t like it. Then, he heard it. Crying. In the alley beside him. Curious, he walked cautiously. 

“Hello?”

The crying intensified and he realized with a jolt.

_'That’s a baby’s cry…’_

He looked around the dumpster then looked in, seeing a bundle of pink in the trash. Johnny felt his jaw drop and immediately grabbed the baby gently, rocking them while asking silently.

“Who would throw their child away like this?”

He walked out, looked around, then engulfed himself in flames.

“Flame On!”

He flew to the Baxter building, holding the baby close and flew into his room. The baby no longer cried but stared up at Johnny with big, (e/c) orbs. A small tuff of (h/c) was atop her head and Johnny sighed to himself.

“I know nothing of taking care of children and I bet you don’t even have a name…”

He said, stroking your cheek gently. Johnny grunted and said.

“Shit, I’m so whipped. Reed is gonna flip when he sees her.”

Johnny walked out and into the lounge where everyone was and stated.

“Uh…Reed?”

Everyone turned and Sue gasped, her hands going invisible. 

“Johnny! What is that?”

“Obviously a baby, Sue.”

Reed walked over and asked. 

“What’s she doing here, Johnny?”

Johnny sighed and said, bouncing the sputtering baby. 

“I found her in a dumpster. I couldn’t just leave her there…I don’t think she even has a name.”

Ben shook his head.

“Who would do that to a child, let alone a baby?”

Sue stated.

“What are you going to do with her, Johnny?”

“Keep her. I want to give her a name, Reed.”

Reed nodded and suggested. 

“Sue, can you buy this baby clothes, formula, and food?”

Sue nodded and Johnny stated.

“(Y/n). (Y/n) Storm. That’s gonna be her name.”

Reed smiled and Sue left to get the required things. Johnny smiled at the child who gripped his finger and laughed, showing a gummy smile.

“Johnny, are you absolutely sure you want her?”

Johnny nodded and said.

“I’ll be in my room.”

He walked out, whispering to the little baby Storm.

“You’re gonna be my lil lady for a while. How does that sound, Little Flame?”

The baby smiled.

“Welcome home little flame.”


	160. Hello, Little Flame pt 2

Johnny Storm & Abandoned!Baby! Reader

—

A/n: I was asked to continue this one so here it is!!

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

Genre: Fluff, Family

Rated: Everyone

Warnings: IT’S SO FLUFFEH! Swearing

—

It had been a week since Johnny had taken you in. Everywhere he went, you went with him. He was attached to you as you were him. Reed, Sue, and Ben had been astonished at how much time he spent with you instead of other women. When you cried at night, Johnny would give you a pacifier, make animals with his fire to enchant you and sang to help you sleep. When you were hungry, he gave you milk and would hold you close to him.

He was so protective of you that he refused to let someone hold you for more than ten minutes. He never let you out of his sight, scared you might go missing or worse. Currently, he was giving you bath in his personal bathroom. He had filled the tub up to your waist with lukewarm water and decided to get in with you. He gently scrubbed your skin clean and washed your hair, smiling at your laughing. He cooed to you.

“You like splashing the water, don’t you Little Flame?”

You giggled and splashed, making Johnny chuckle. Suddenly, you sneezed and Johnny chuckled. He shook his head and nuzzled your nose while saying 

“Bless you, little one. Are you gonna sneeze again? Huh? You gonna ‘achoo!’ Again?”

You stared at him then sneezed again, giggling as Johnny mimicked.

“Achoo!”

You giggled and Johnny gently picked you up, unplugging the drain and getting up. He grabbed a towel and dried you off, warming himself up to quickly dry himself. He tickled you for a second, put a diaper on you, then put on a purple onesie that said ‘Daddy’s little troublemaker’. He picked you up and watched as you yawned. He chuckled and said.

“Uh oh. Looks like someone needs a nap.”

He grabbed a pacifier and went out to the living room, sitting on the couch on his side. He set you beside him and put a pacifier in your mouth, watching as you slowly started to drift off. He pulled your blankie over you then pulled a blanket over himself before wrapping a protective arm around you. He kissed your forehead and fell asleep studying you.

**-TIMESKIP-**

Sue fangirled silently. 

“This is so adorable! Reed, take a picture!!”

Reed replied, taking one.

“There’s 20 more on here.”

Ben grinned and replied. 

“Shit, that boy is so whipped.”

They jolted when Johnny piped up.

“If you wake up this child, I will murder you all.”

Sue squealed and Johnny glared at her.

“Sorry!”

They froze when you moved. You awoke and looked around, crawled onto Johnny’s chest, then fall back asleep. Everyone relaxed and Johnny whispered/shouted.

“You all are so fucking lucky!!”


	161. Hello Little Flame pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember when self-inserting was a thing? 14 year old me liked doing that a lot lmfao. I'm glad I got out of that phase though. lmfao.

Johnny Storm x Abandoned! Baby! Reader

—

a/n: this is a huge timeskip because in this ur a teenager. As requested by a precious little anon. Hope u enjoy :3.

—

Genre: Adventure, Family/Friendship

Rated: Everyone

Warnings: swearing, rebellious reader

–

Author: Chris-Evans-Reader

—

“-And don’t go anywhere. I get daddy.”

The fifteen-year-old said to the Blonde haired man. Johnny Storm was going on a mission with the four and unfortunately couldn’t find someone to watch you. So he laid out the rules for you. No going into Reed's lab, no sabotaging anybody’s stuff, no answering the doors for strangers, no going anywhere and-

“Absolutely NO BOYS AT ALL.”

Johnny said sternly. You crossed your arms, stood tall, and said.

“Why would I ever do that?”

Johnny glared at you and you giggled, hugging him.

“I’m kidding. Be careful, alright?”

Johnny hugged you back tightly. 

“You know I will. I love you so much, sweetheart. You be careful and remember the rules!”

He ran off and you rolled your eyes. You watched them leave then smirked. 

‘I wonder how much havoc I can wreak.’

You quickly closed the door, remembering to lock the door before sneaking away. You grabbed your phone and called your friend Cameron.

“Perpetual Sperm Control, you give it, we test it! Wassup, Stormy?”

You giggled at the girls greeted and stated. 

“Dad’s gone onto a mission.”

Cameron immediately stated. 

“I am not getting into trouble with you. Remember last time? I thought I was gonna become a grilled human kabob.”

You sighed then pleaded.

“Please! I promise we’ll get away with it this time!”

“And how do you know that?”

“I know when they’re getting home.”

You heard a sigh and your friend yelled.

“Just this once! If I die, I’m fucking haunting your ass for the rest of your miserable life!”

“I love you too.”

“Fuck off.”

You laughed as Cameron hung up and quickly found her in town, arms crossed and glasses on the bridge of her nose. Her long, dirty blonde hair was pulled up into a ponytail and her arms were crossed. She glared at you playfully but smiled. 

“So? Whatcha wanna do, Troublemaker?”

You shrugged and said.

“We can go to the carnival that’s downtown?”

Cameron smiled.

“Good thing I brought 300 bucks.”

“I got 400.”

“Where the hell did you get that much?!”

“Allowance.”

Cameron gave you a bewildered look and you smirked. 

“Unbelievable.”

She muttered. You laughed and you two bought your all-day passes for the carnival. 

-timeskip to 4 hours later-

You laughed as you and Cameron bounced in the bouncy house. You heard your phone ring and dragged Cameron out to run to a quiet part of the carnival. You pulled your phone out and you paled.

“Uh oh…”

Cameron immediately asked.

“Oh my fucking god. It’s your dad isn’t it?”

“Uh huh..”

“Oh shit….ok…answer it!!”

You answered, putting it on speaker phone. Before you could say hi, Johnny said.

“(Y/n) (Middle Name) Storm. You have exactly 5 seconds to tell me where you are right fucking now.”

Cameron’s hands flew to her mouth and you answered.

“I’m at the uh…carnival.”

“You’re at the carnival? With who?”

Camerons' eyes widened and she mouthed.

“Oh god no don’t!”

“I'm by myself.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Positive.”

“Then why do I see Cameron freaking out beside you?”

You both tensed up and you turned slowly to see your dad closing his phone, crossing his arms, and tapping his foot. Cameron laughed sheepishly. 

“H-hey Mr. Storm! W-what brings you here?”

Johnny’s gaze whipped to hers and he said lowly.

“You’re in very deep shit, Cameron. Don’t you dare try to sweet talk me.”

“Ok.”

She hung her head and Johnny stated cooly while walking away.

“Girls, let’s go. I’m talking to BOTH of you when we get home. Cameron, you better call your mom and tell her your spending the night, because me and you are having a talk.”

Cameron’s eyes widened and you gulped. He wasn’t this angry before and you felt guilty for breaking the rules. 

“Dad-”

“(Y/n)…just don’t. ”

You hung your head low and held onto your best friends hand. When you arrived, Sue Ben and Reed were frowning. Cameron looked up briefly before whispering to you.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen your dad this angry before…”

“He has a good reason to be.”

Johnny pointed to the kitchen table and you both took a seat.

“Cam, I want you on my left.”

She looked at you then sat on Johnny’s left while you sat on his right. There was silence before Johnny stated to you.

“I gave you an easy rule to follow and what did you do?”

“I broke it…”

You stated, looking down. Johnny asked.

“And what do you think I should do about that?”

You shrugged, fiddling with the sleeves of your shirt and he demanded.

“(Y/n) look at me when I’m talking to you.”

You looked up, seeing your father's angry gaze. His hand was burning a hole into the table and Cameron piped up.

“Mr. Storm, hands burning the table.”

He took his hand off while stating.

“Thank you.”

“No problemo.”

Johnny said.

“I want you to go to your room and do not come out until you find out what I should do to discipline you.”

You piped up.

“Ground me for two weeks?”

Johnny pursed his lips and then licked them before replying.

“Then no tv, no phone, no going anywhere but school, no friends coming over. All privileges are nada for two weeks.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Johnny then turned to Cameron who bit her lip and looked down, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Cameron Taylor, you better look at me too.”

She looked up, eyes wide and Johnny asked, crossing his arms.

“Should I call your mom and tell her what you did?”

Cameron looked at you briefly before looking at Johnny. 

“No, sir.”

“Then what should I do for your punishment hmm?”

You shrugged and replied.

“Honestly, I don’t know…I mean, hard labor for two weeks?”

Johnny narrowed his eyes.

“I’ll talk to your mom about that.”

Cameron opened her mouth to say something but Johnny put a hand up. He pointed.

“Both of you go to a room. Don’t come out till I tell you, ya hear?”

You both nodded then scrambled away. Cameron muttered to you.

“Your dad is hot but really scary when he’s angry.”

“Oh my god, Cam. Please leave the attraction outside the building. That’s so weird for my best friend to think my dad is hot. ”

You both froze when Johnny stated.

“I can still hear you.”

Cameron squealed and you both ran to your room, slamming the door shut. You looked at Cameron and laughed at her horrified face. She whispered. 

“He knows.”

You two looked at each other and giggled.


	162. Hello Little Flame [Final]

Johnny Storm x Abandoned! Baby! Reader

—-

Genre: Family, Friendship, fluff

Rated: Everyone

Warning: Swearing (what fic of mine DOESN’T have swearing?), secret boyfriend, angry Johnny

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

You and your best friend Cameron had lived up to the punishment that Johnny had given you. Cameron flopped onto the grass, you following in a dramatic manner, and panted.

“I…don’t know….how much more…I can…take!”

You wiped your brow and you both groaned when you heard Johnny walking up.

“You two look like you ran a marathon.”

You and Cameron glared at each other and screamed when ice water was thrown on you. Cameron moaned and said.

“Oh my god, what a relief it is.”

“I know right? I was about to say ‘Goodbye, cruel world!’ And melt.”

“Like a popsicle?”

“Like a popsicle.”

Johnny rolled his eyes and asked.

“Did you guys-”

“-YES.”

Johnny was bewildered and stuttered.

“I-I didn’t even finish-”

“-WE KNOW.”

Johnny sputtered and then huffed. You and Cameron sighed and let the water soak and cool you from the harsh rays of the sun. Johnny walked away, only to sit by on a balcony with the four. You heard your phone ring and grinned. You and Cameron got up and ran to the phone, answering it. 

“Hello?”

“Hey, gorgeous.”

You squealed and Cameron smiled, giggling. You blushed and stated.

“Hey, baby. What’s up?”

That’s right. You were dating someone and your dad, thank every deity, didn’t know. You only entrusted that information with Cam and was thankful Cam was quiet about it. 

“Are you free?”

“I think so, why?”

“Turn around.”

You both turned and there your boyfriend stood. He had on a million-dollar smile and you gasped and ran to him. He picked you up and spun you around. 

“Someone is happy.”

You giggled and Cameron rolled her eyes.

“Guys, go be mushy somewhere else. Oh my god.”

She stated. You grinned at her and Cameron gave you a warning look. You kissed the boy and Cameron made gagging noises. Someone cleared their throat. Your eyes flung open along with your boyfriends and you jumped away from your not-so-secret-anymore boyfriend. Cameron muttered.

“Uh oh.”

Johnny stood there, arms crossed and an unamused look on his face. Cameron tiptoed to the right.

“Cameron…”

She froze as Johnny grabbed the back of her shirt without taking his eyes off you. She sighed and stood right beside Johnny. She mouthed to you.

_'You’re paying for my funeral expenses.’_

You giggled sheepishly. 

“Hi, daddy.”

Johnny narrowed his eyes at the boy who was rubbing his neck in embarrassment, a flush over his cheeks. 

“Who is this?”

“My…my boyfriend.”

Johnny quirked his eyebrows up.

“I didn’t know you had a boyfriend, (y/n).”

You bit your lip and Johnny asked.

“Cameron, did you know?”

“Yes, sir.”

Johnny’s ears turned red but kept a straight face. 

“(Y/n), Cameron, get in the building. Now. And you, swan lake looking, bug-eyed weirdo. Go. Shoo. Adíos!”

The boy did as told and Cameron said to you.

“You are SO paying for this.”

“How much you want?”

“Everything including your freaking life.”

You rolled your eyes but both of you yelped when you got smacked in the back of the head, Gibbs style (NCIS BBY RIGHT HERE XD).

“Stop talking, more walking.”


	163. Fly With Me (Johnny Storm)

Johnny Storm x Reader

 **Imagine** : you are Steve’s girlfriend and you catch him cheating with someone so you retreat to the park and meet Johnny Storm. 

—

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, friendship

Rated: Everyone

Warnings: Cheating

–

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

–

Your mouth hung open as you saw Steve lip-locked with a brunette, tongues and teeth clashing. You never thought Steve was the cheating type but your theory was proven wrong as you saw him slip his hand up her shirt. Tears ran down your cheek as you ran off.

You ran far, not caring where you went and ended up going to the park. Sitting on a bench, you laid your head in your hands and cried hard. You sat there for what seemed like minutes and felt a presence sit beside you. You looked up and a man who looked a little like Steve was looking at you concerned. 

“Hey, are you ok? You’ve been crying and sitting here for two hours straight.”

_‘Two hours?’_

You thought. You wiped your eyes and the man said.

“My name is Johnny Storm. Can I asks what's bothering you?”

You sniffled and stated quietly.

“Saw my boyfriend lip-locked with another girl…”

“Oh, shit….I’m sorry. Want me to beat him up?”

You giggled and said.

“He’s Captain America. I don’t think you’d do a lot of damage, hun.”

Johnny grinned and said.

“But I’m the Human Torch. He couldn’t withstand this heat.”

He flexed and you laughed. 

“I’m (y/n).”

He smiled and kissed your hand.

“Such a pleasure to meet a beautiful lady like you.”

You giggled and he said, kissing your cheek.

“See you around, (y/n).”

He yelled out 'Flame on!’ And flew off in a burst of flames. You smiled and replied back.

“See you around.”


	164. Grind On Me (Johnny Storm)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit Content Ahead

Johnny Storm x Reader

Request: can you write a *cough*smutty*cough* Johnny storm x reader based on that Grind on me trend? 

 

—

Genre: Humor, Romance

Rated: Mature

Warnings: SMUTTY SMUT SMUT 

—

It was the hottest trend ever on the internet. The Grind On Me vine was so popular and when Johnny heard about it, he was excited. It was his dream but your nightmare. Johnny kept asking you to do the vine with you and you refused, blushing heavily at the thought of Johnny doing that to you. Yes, he was your boyfriend and you two did a lot of crazy shit together, but you thought that this was a little far. It was late at night when he tried again. You were on your computer, typing an essay when Johnny came up behind you, asking. 

“Baby?”

“No Johnny.”

“But baby!”

“No buts! I said no.”

Johnny sighed, laying his head in yours.

“Fine.”

He started rubbing your shoulders and you sighed, leaning back.

“That feels good.”

Johnny chuckled and you asked, looking up at him as he continued to rub your shoulders. 

“I’m kinda cold….think you could use that awesome ability of yours?”

Johnny smiled and started warming up, pulling your back to his chest and wrapping his arms around you. His lips connected to your neck, nibbling and sucking on your sweet spot. You moaned a bit and he whispered huskily into your ear.

“I know another way to warm you up.”

“Oh yeah?”

Johnny laid you onto your back, sliding on top of you and kissed you hungrily, his hands running up your sides. His tongue slid through your gasping lips, exploring your wet cavern as his hands slid your shirt up. He pulled away and kissed your neck before pulling your shirt off. He grinned and asked. 

“No bra? Did you plan this?”

You blushed heavily and hissed.

“Johnny!”

He moaned a little and replied, latching onto your perky nipple and sucking.

“Say my name again.”

You moaned his name as his tongue swirled around your nipple, his other hand tweaking and tugging gently on your other nipple. He grunted and a burst of heat came from his fingers, making you gasp and run your fingers through his hair.

“Oh, Johnny!”

“You have a heat kink?”

You blushed and Johnny grinned, taking his shirt off. Slowly he slid down your body, ghosting his hot fingers down your body. Goosebumps appeared on your skin as you gasped at the feeling. His fingers cooled a bit and he asked in a lusting tone.

“Are you a bad girl? Hmm? Do you need a punishment?”

You replied, biting your lip.

“Oh Johnny, punish me.”

He grinned and unbuttoned your pants, sliding them off and you sat up, kissing his neck and trailing your hands down his chest. Johnny sighed and gripped your hips as you unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down. He kicked them off and you palmed him through his boxers, stating in his ear.

“Well, aren’t you a big boy.”

He whimpered a bit and you trailed your nails along the fabric, blushing slightly. 

“Touch me…please, touch me…”

Johnny begged, his head thrown back. You smirked and slid your hand down his boxers and gripping his member. He bucked a bit and you pumped his member a few times, gently trailing your nails along his shaft and enjoying the grunts coming from the hothead. Suddenly he pushed you down, capturing your lips in a searing, passionate kiss while sliding his boxers off. He kissed your jaw and hooked his fingers on either side if your underwear, sliding the fabric down. He whispered in your ear.

“You’re beautiful.”

You soaking, hot core was throbbing in want and you grunted, rubbing your thighs for friction. Johnny gripped your thighs and spread them, trailing kissed down your torso and naval. His tongue darted out and licked a hot trail along your inner thigh before licking your clit and entrance. You gasped and moaned slightly, running your hand through his hair while saying. 

“Oh fuck! Johnny!”

He growled slightly as you bucked your hips slightly. Johnnys skilled mouth worked your clit as he slid two fingers into your dripping womanhood. You moaned loudly as he pumped his digits in and out, twisting his fingers every other thrust. The coil in your stomach started to get tighter as Johnny heated his fingers a little. You moaned loud as Johnny sucked on your clit, your hand gripping his hair. 

“I’m so close, Johnny!”

He hummed in response and the vibrations caused you to tip over, yelling his name while cumming. Johnny lapped up your juices, his tongue lapping at any cum. He whispered before sucking on his fingers, cleaning them off.

“So sweet.”

He kissed your naval before towering over you, a hungry yet slightly amused look in his eyes. He got in between your legs then did the move from the grind on me vines. You laughed but it was cut short ad his dick slid into your hot cavern. You moaned as he looked at you. Johnny started thrusting into you slowly, getting the feel of your hot, wet walls squeezing his member.

“Fuck, you’re so tight. Dammit.”

You wrapped your legs around his waist, clawing his back while saying.

“Johnny! Faster! Oh god!”

He obeyed, thrusting his member into your wet pussy faster. He said, grunting. 

“You like it rough, don’t you baby?”

You whined out, clawing his back and drawing blood.

“Oh yeah!”

Johnny grunted and moaned. He leaned down, taking your nipple into his mouth while kneading your other breast like dough. You cried out as Johnny slammed into you, not holding back.

“Shit, you feel so good (y/n)!”

He angled himself and his manhood hit your core hard. You screamed Johnny’s name loud, your walls clamping down around his dick. His thrusts faltered as he whimpered, embracing you while thrusting. He came, biting your shoulder hard as your walls milked him of his hot seed. Johnny stopped biting you, his thrusts coming to a halt. Both of you panted and he pulled out, collapsing onto you. He held you tight, pulling the blanket over you two. He whispered into your ear before falling asleep. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	165. Fireproof (Johnny Storm)

Johnny Storm x Baby! Reader

Request: can you write another fluffy Johnny Storm x Baby! Reader?

—

Re: yes indeed! 

—

Genre: Family/friendship

Rated: Everyone

Warnings: ITS SO FLUFFEH!

—

“Reed! What did you do to my child!”

A man engulfed in flames yelled to the scientist, holding up his child that should have been burnt to a crisp.

“I assure you, Johnny, that I have nothing to do with (y/n)’s immunity to fire. Though I do wonder-”

The man named Johnny yelled again, the flames dying out from his body.

“Well, stop wondering because you are not touching my lil lady!”

Johnny stomped off, holding the little human(?) Close to his body as Sue and Ben peeked around the corner. Shutting his door, Johnny laid on his bed. He sat you down and watched with a small smile as you started climbing around his stomach and chest. He laughed and asked, stroking your head and small tuff of hair.

“What are you doing, little flame?”

You responded by grabbing his finger and laughing, showing a gummy smile. Johnny smiled and whispered to you.

“Little Lady, you are so full of surprises.”

He wondered how you could have been immune to his fire and thought to himself. 

_‘I wonder if she’s gifted like the rest of us.’_

He chuckled when you put his finger in your mouth and said, taking it out and giving you a smile.

“I don’t think I’d taste good, (y/n).”

_'Never thought I’d say that.’_

You sputtered and he laughed, lifting you into the air.

“Are you adorable? Are you adorable?”

You laughed and Johnny nuzzled his nose against yours, stating.

“Yes, you are, little flame.”

You grabbed onto his nose and he playfully gasped. 

“Oh no, she has my nose!”

He sat up, setting you in his lap and got an idea. His hand erupted in fire and he watched as your eyes shot to his hand. Clapping, you grabbed a fiery finger, trying to get the flames but failing. Johnny chuckled and extinguished the flames, saying.

“I think it’s time for bed, Little Flame.”

Johnny picked you up, put a pale yellow and white onesie on you and then set you in your crib. Johnny sang to you as he controlled a small little dragon of fire to slowly fly around you. Captivated, you slowly fell asleep, clutching your blanket. Johnny smiled, stroking your cheek and kissed your head. Lingering, he stated. 

“I will always be here, Little Flame. Always.”

And he went to bed, dreaming of a certain little human who was immune to the heat.


	166. Thanks, Sharky (Johnny Storm)

Johnny Storm x Water Controlling! Reader

 **Imagine** : you can control the element Water and always spray Johnny when he gets really angry and a little too hot to where he burns footprints into the floor.

—-

A/n: this is just some weird idea I have.

—-

Genre: Friendship, humor

Rated: Everyone

Warning: swearing, angry Johnny lol

—-

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—-

You had known Johnny ever since he got back from the trip to space. When he had come back and shown you his powers, you remember him saying ‘Now we can be that weird duo Fire Boy and Water Girl like that online game you play!’ And giving you a hot-skinned hug. You might be wondering what he means….well, you control the element water. You didn’t know how or why but you definitely loved it.

You loved how you could make the water glide over your skin like a sheen of silk and turn it into sharp, deadly droplets when in need of self-defense. Johnny used to make you show him new tricks every time you used your ability. Now, you did the same to him. When Johnny would get angry, he’d get so hot that he would burn his clothes and put black footprints into the floor.

Reed, Sue, and Ben got tired of the many black footprints that they made the official ‘Cool Master.’ Meaning, you got to spray Johnny with water to help cool him down. Like you were about to now. Ben had gotten under Johnny’s skin again and Johnny was so pissed, his whole body burst into flames. You quickly held out your hands and sprayed him with water, making sure to make the small current slither around his body like a snake. Johnny, who was dripping wet and starting to steam, stated.

“Thanks, Sharky.”

You smiled and shrugged, the water still slithering and inching through his hair. 

“No problem, firework. Come on, let’s get you away from Rocky.”

He nodded and you two walked to his room. He chuckled, grabbing at the water.

“I think I’m good.”

You chuckled and Johnny grinned. You frowned and asked, the water disappearing.

“What?”

“I think I should return the favor. ”

You cocked your head to the side and asked, frowning more. 

“What do you-”

You gasped when you felt something hot and long ghost up your spine and around your torso. You looked down and saw a long, orange-red strip of flame slithering across your chest. You blushed and felt your mouth fall open when it squeezed your breasts and looked up at Johnny, who was biting his lip. You moaned slightly and Johnny grinned, kissed your neck and whispered.

“Might wanna try to cool yourself, love. Might get a little too hot.”


	167. Greater Than Man (Johnny Storm)

Johnny Storm x reader

 **Imagine** : you are a mute girl with the power of controlling the element Earth. Johnny catches you practicing and watches you.

—–

A/n: again….my idea

—-

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Rated: Everyone

Warning: fluffy…?

—-

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—-

You were a loner. Scared of what people would think of you if you ever showed your nature-bending abilities. You weren’t just scared of that, however. You were scared that you’d never be given a chance to speak because you couldn’t. You were mute, never knowing what it was like to speak. To avoid people finding out about you, you ran away into the wilderness. Surviving off your abilities.

You were sitting in a ray of sunshine in the middle of a meadow, smiling as a rose grew in the palm of your hands. You listened to the soft singing voices of the trees, flowers, and animals as the flower crown atop your head hugged your hair tightly. You didn’t hear him come up until the voice stated.

“That’s a beautiful ability you have there.”

You gasped and jumped back, the leaf and flower dress on your body ruffling and the vines intertwining. The man held his hands out, giving the “I won’t hurt you.” vibe. He invoked.

“Wait. I’m harmless, I promise. I won’t hurt you.”

Wolves padded the ground around you, prowling and growling. You tsked silently and the wolves sat on the ground. You gazed at the man, the rose in your fingers and you pointed to your throat.

“You can’t talk?”

You shook your head. The man sighed then said.

“My name is Johnny.”

You nodded once and spelled out your name using the thorns of the rose.

_’(Y/n).’_

He smiled and you smiled a little. You waved a bit and Johnny smiled. What a beautiful little bird. 


	168. Woof (Johnny Storm)

Johnny Storm x reader

 **Drabble** : you buy a puppy and Johnny gets jealous of the attention you give to the puppy.

—-

A/n: it’s so adorable omfg

—-

Genre: Fluff, Romance

Rated: Everyone

Warning: IT’S SO FLUFFEH!

—-

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—-

“Ruff!”

You giggled at the Huskies adorable bark and nuzzled its snout. Johnny huffed from beside you and you looked over at him, hugging the pup to your chest.

“What’s wrong, Firebird?”

Johnny glared at the puppy.

“All of your attention is on that stupid puppy…”

You giggled at his pout and cooed.

“D'aww is someone jealous?”

He nodded and you crawled over to him and straddled him, still holding the puppy. Johnny gripped your hips and you quickly started kissing him, running your tongue along his lip. He moaned and you two started to make out as you pet the puppy. You pulled back and stated.

“There’s no need to be jealous, baby. This puppy can’t fuck me like you can.”

Johnny smirked and you started kissing him, the make out heating up quickly.

“Yip!”

“Hold on, I’m making out here.”

“…grrrr. yip!”


	169. Cheer Up (Curtis Everett)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first oneshot I have ever written for Snowpiercer! I hope you enjoy it as much I did while writing it!

Curtis Everett x Reader

Request:  Then would you do a one shot request? Some tickle fluff? I don’t mind any of Chris’ characters, maybe Curtis? It’s just been a long week and it’s going to get even worse :/ If not no worries

—

A/n: First Curtis fic ever. sorry if this isn’t up to par or doesn’t meet status quo! It’s my first Curtis fic, as said before.

—

Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Romance (nicht viel)

Rated: Everyone

Warning: Fluff, Swearing

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines, Captain

—

Life on the train was never easy. As the cold bullet whipped through the freezing air, never to come off of the opposing tracks that held on like leeches. The only good thing you could ever think that came from this train was Curtis. His blue eyes that shined with a certain determination, his rough skin that handled you with care, unless you two were getting down and dirty, of course. 

His lips were often chapped, but you didn’t mind ever kissing him. He was such a blessing to you, and to everyone on this train. You loved the nights that he would come to lay with you, holding you tight, and you two would speak about what you would do if you got off the train. He talked about freedom, you talked about starting over. 

When Curtis told you about his plan of moving up through the train, you were terrified of what might happen, but supported him in the end. Who were you to object such a vision that everyone on this train had? He had held you, silently rubbing your back as you sobbed in fear and happiness against his chest. What an image that invaded your head…walking off the train, feeling the warm sun hit your face.

“(Y/n)? Are you listening to me?”

You jolted and looked up at Curtis as he spoke to you, a concerned furrow to his brow, an annoyed gleam flashing in his eye before passing as soon as it came. Most would think that he was pissed off, but you knew Curtis very well. You knew his mannerisms, what he did when he was in a certain mood. 

It often shocked you how much you actually knew about Curtis and how well you knew this blessing of a man. He wasn’t a very open man, and was a natural-born leader. Very assertive in his ways, but always had others interests close to his.

At least, if he agreed with them.

“No, I’m sorry. I was thinking about you.”

Curtis blinked a bit and asked you, his hand rubbing the skin of your hip in soothing circles, his skin warm.

“Why are you thinking about me when I’m right here?”

You admitted, looking at him with a small smile.

“Because I like it when you’re always on my mind.”

Curtis just blinked down at you before a small, rare smile graced his lips. His lips kissed your forehead and you sighed happily. It was moments like these that made you very happy, maybe even more in love with him. It was moments like these that took your mind off the way you all lived.

Curtis chuckled lowly, holding you closer before his hand ghosted up your back, making shivers run down your spine. Curtis quirked an eyebrow up at you and you glared a bit at him, knowing that playful glint in his eye. A rare sight, even for you.

“Curtis, don’t you dare-shit!”

He started to tickle you, an amused grin on his lips as you squealed and grabbed at his hands, arching away from him the best you could. Laughter spilled from your lips, Curtis’s fingers never letting up as he continued his torture.

“Curtis, please! Stop it!”

He laughed at you, hovering over you and you panted as his fingers stilled, out of breath from laughing so much. As you both stared at each other, you smiled a bit at him. Curtis stared at you, his smile leaving his lips as his eyes closed slightly. 

He leaned down and laid a firm, yet gentle kiss on your lips, his hand holding your chin as he did so. You welcomed it, wrapping your arms around his neck. He slowly pulled away from you and murmured, resting his forehead against yours. 

“I promise…I’m gonna get us up the train..and then we’re getting out of this shit-hole of a life to start our own.” 

His words held such importance to you that you couldn’t say a word back. You could only nod as he held you close. To the sound of his calm, loudly beating heart, you were lulled to sleep, your head safely tucked into the crook of his neck. 

“I’ll get you out of here…I promise.”

You whispered before ultimately falling asleep.

“I know, Curtis…I know.”


	170. The Waiting One (Nick Gant)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is also the first one-shot I have ever written for Nick Gant from Push!

Nick Gant x Reader

 **Request** :   _Hi. I’ve never requesting anything before, but I was wondering if you could do a oneshot with either Steve Rogers, Nick Gant or Johnny Storm (you can decide because I don’t know which you like writing about more and I can’t decide) with a lot of angst? I’m just in the mood for an angsty fic to read. I hope that was an okay request, I’m sorry if it’s not... Thank you ahead of time and I really like your work._

—

A/n: Woohoo! first Nick Gant x reader! also, it’s totally ok! Thanks for your flattering words x3 Also, the title is in reference to RED’s song “The Waiting One”! You can listen to this song right here if you want to: [Click Me :D](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D2VlEdZyJMjU&t=MGEwZTNmNTgyMmJmZDhkYjQyYTVjYWZmMmY5NzU2NzA0YjQ3OTFhNyxBaFg3MGJNZw%3D%3D&b=t%3AIg5iD4pfE2Yv3vWtWRh8xg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fchris-evans-imagines.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F153138341352%2Fthe-waiting-one&m=1)

—

Genre: Angst, Suspense

Rated: Everyone

Warning: Character death, mentions of violence, blood, depressing thoughts

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

The room was warm, white, and small. The walls were soft, the floor was bouncy, and pristine in its presence. It was a cell, but better than the cold, concrete floor that you used to reside in. A confinement of solitude, for people who were crazy. Were you crazy? No..at least you thought you weren’t.

A warm, cruel embrace kept you even warmer as the straight jacket kept your arms from reaching anything. Your hands were concealed in metal cuffs, looking like jars as they kept you from using your special ability. A gift, as others called it. To you, now it was a curse. 

Ah, the gift. 

A curse to you, your psychic abilities made you an asset yet a curse. You knew it was only a matter of time before the Division caught wind of your existence. They always did. They always went after those with special abilities. Whenever someone with psychic abilities was found, they did things to them. 

Experiments, torture, anything to get them to conform to their new home and rules. You were one of the unlucky ones that had been captured. You remember how it all began. It still replayed in your head like a song that you couldn’t get out of your head. 

_You were sitting with your best friend on the edge of a fountain, fries in both your laps, the underground that resided beneath Hong Kong alive and thriving. A salty fry was popped into your mouth as your friend spoke. You weren’t listening, and you felt bad._

_You were remembering how you met, how you two were in the same store when someone tried to mug you. He had saved you from the man and managed to get your purse back. You had thanked him, giving him a smile and that’s how the friendship blossomed._

_“(Y/n)! Earth to the dead girl!”  
_

_Came his voice. You jolted and looked at him, blinking widely. His blue eyes were amused yet concerned and he asked you, stealing one of your fries._

_“Are you alright there, (Y/n)?”  
_

_You pouted at him._

_“Hey, eat your own fries, Nick! And yes, I’m fine. I’m just thinking is all were you not able to tell with those psychic abilities of yours?.”  
_

_He gave you an annoyed pout and you chuckled. You went to grab your soda but your hand knocked it off the ledge. You gasped, holding out your hand as if to stop it. When the can and soda froze, your eyes widened along with Nick’s and you both looked up at each other._

_“Come with me.”  
_

_Nick said, grabbing your hand and running._  

That’s what it was like ever since. Just constant running from the Division, constant healing from the wounds you would receive from fighting with Division agents. It was chaos. But you were glad you were able to run with Nick. He was your whole life, your best friend, and the only one who stood by you.

He helped you practice your ability for good and for bad. For hours, he would practice with you, showing you how to flick your hand just right to make the plant spin, or to make a die fall to the right number so you could win if you gambled. 

But You also remembered how the Division had caught you. It was the more permanent memory in your mind. No matter how many times the Wipers tried to take that memory, you always remembered that moment. You always remembered Nick Gant.

_“Keep running, (Y/n)! Don’t look back! We’re gonna make it! We’re almost there!”  
_

_The sound of shoes slapping the ground, yelling, gunshots rang in your ears as a warm hand held yours tightly, not allowing you to ever let go. You could see his blue eyes looking back at you, wide with worry, his body and feet moving faster than you could process._

_The feeling of the wind getting knocked from you and your body flying backward came so suddenly, causing you to let go of his hand. You screamed for him._

_“Nick! Nick!! Don’t let them take me! Nick!”  
_

_“(Y/n)!”  
_

_“Nick! Help me!”  
_

_“(Y/n)!!”_

Your head fell back against the wall, looking up at the pole that rested in the top corner of the room. It once had a camera on it, but you had ripped it off with your psychic ability. That was when they decided to put your hands in the metal gloves, not allowing you to use your abilities for anything. 

“(Y/n)?”

You shot your eyes open. You knew that voice. You’d know that voice from anywhere. But how could you trust it? Countless hours did they have Pushers making you see things, making you believe they were true, or some things that weren’t true yet in real life, they were. 

Countless hours did they have Stitchers rip open the bruises, making you bleed for hours and hours, but never letting you die. You were bruised from the beating, cut from the hitting, and emotionally drained from it all. You wished for it to end. You envied the dead bodies in the cemetery. God, you hated this place. 

But that voice was your salvation. It was your freedom. So, you stood up and called out. 

“Nick?”

The sound of the door banging and bursting open made you gasp and jolt. Standing up on shaky, weak legs, you almost fell over from the force of your shaking. They never fed you properly, only giving you scraps. So, you were very malnourished. You hoped Nick had a huge, greasy burger and fries waiting for you.

There he was, in all his glory. That soft, dark hair, that stubble, those blue eyes. He looked relieved. 

“I finally found you.”

“Nick!”

You screamed out. Running to him as he opened his arms for a hug, you launched yourself at him and sobbed into his shoulder. He shushed you, kissing your temple as he usually did to calm you down. Fuck, you missed him. The way he smelled, the way he smiled at your stupid jokes. 

The way he looked at you.

You missed it all. He helped you from your jacket as you told him just how much you missed him and his angelic face. 

“I thought you would never come for me, Nick. They did…so many things to me…they had Bleeders make my head hurt, they made Wipers try to erase you from my mind..but I always remembered you, Nick…they had Pushers make me see things…and I believed them. But I knew. I knew they weren’t real. I always knew…”

He was hugging you again, tighter than usual. He soothed you, whispering. 

“Shh, It’s ok. I’m going to save. I’m going to free you from this hell.”

Your eyes were closed and tears were falling. You felt his hands on your face, wiping away the tears. But the cold metal against your head was unexpected. Opening your eyes, you were horrified to see Nick holding a gun to your head, a strange and calm look on his face. 

“N-Nick…what are you doing?”

“I’m saving you, (Y/n). I’m setting you free.”

Your breathing hitched in your throat as the gun floated, his hands gravitating to rest on your shoulders. You never looked away from him, even as the trigger pulled itself. 

 _Boom_.

-WITH NICK-

He would never get used to the sound of gunshots, but god, he was so sick of them. He was sick of the running. He was sick of the gunshots, the bruises, the fighting. But this time, he would bear it. He was on a mission and a mission to save you. 

Cassie had told him about what she saw, how she saw you in a chair, screaming as pale hands held your head. He was scared. He continued to run down the hall, down to the room that held you. The paper in his hand, a map of the place, was crumbled in his tight fist. 

But something had him coming to an abrupt stop, and Cassie screamed in horror. Your cell door was wide open, and feet poked out from the doorway. he knew those feet and like a mantra, it echoed into his head. 

_‘Please don’t be her, please don’t be her.’_

But he knew. He knew, deep down, it was you. As he walked around the doorway, he cried out, a hand coming up to his mouth. There you laid, head turned to the side to show a small hole, hidden slightly by your hair. Blood created a red halo around you. 

You were so beautiful, so hauntingly gorgeous, and so peacefully dead. 

Nick gathered you in his lap, soaking his pants with blood instantly as he cried. Holding you close, he sobbed. 

“I’m so sorry…I’m so sorry I wasn’t fast enough to get to you..if only I could have gotten here sooner...I could have…I could have saved you..”

He cried harder and Cassie warned him, tears in her eyes, that they needed to get out of here. Nick picked you up and whispered to you as they ran out.

“I’m gonna save you, (Y/n)…I’m gonna set you free…”

He was going to let your body feel the light of day, he was going to let your body feel the warmth of the sun that it had been deprived of ever since being in that cell. Then, he would put you in another, six feet under. If only he had been fast enough. 

“It’s ok, now…it’s ok…You’re free…You’re saved…You’re ok..”

Nick cried as he got out of that hellhole with you. He kissed your temple, crying harder than ever and he wished that he could fix you up, put you back together, and bring you back to life. But he couldn’t. You were gone and it was all his fault. 

If only he had been faster in the process of saving you, maybe then he could have gotten to tell you the things he wanted to tell you. Then he would have gotten to show you things he’d never shown you. 

Then you would still be here with him.


	171. Familial Love (Bucky Barnes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think from here on out, there is no set organization of the works lmfao. Sorry about that!

Father! Bucky Barnes x Daughter! Reader

—

A/n: So, this was just something I thought up. One of those spur-of-the-moment things, ya know?

Also, I do apologize that I haven’t filled out any requests. Today just really really sucked.

—

Genre: Family, Humor

Rated: Everyone

Warning: FLUFFY

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

I smiled as I looked at him. He was perfect. He was everything someone would want a father to be. Protective, loving, caring, generous. He was kind. He was gentle. James Buchanan Barnes was a force to be reckoned with and I was so proud of him. I was proud of my father. When Steve had found me in the cryo-freezer all those years ago, I had been confused, but only for a minute. I knew why I was in that freezer, why I had been asleep for 73 years, why I was still 16. 

When I first saw him there, my chest tightened, and I cried. He had been confused and didn’t remember me. I didn’t blame him. After what HYDRA did to him, who was I to blame him, someone who had been helpless to stop it all? I was angry, hurt, confused, and most of all, I was relieved. At least he was here, at Avengers Initiative, safe and sound. That’s what mattered the most, right?

James Barnes was my favorite person in the whole world, and he still is. He makes me smile, he makes me laugh, he makes me feel safe. No one can ever touch the bond of a father and a daughter, and everyone knew that. My father and I were inseparable. Not even Steve could compare to me, my father's words exactly. But it scares me sometimes just how far and just how much my father would do to ensure my protection.

I didn’t mind. I didn’t mind at all.

I understood why he was protective. I understood why he was so loving and caring and gentle. I understood why he was so kind to me. I was his flesh and blood. I was his kin. I was his daughter. God be damned if anything happened to the one he helped give life to. 

As I sat here, tucked safely under his metal arm, reading  _The Crucible_ , my father listened to the record player. The soft glow of the lamp gave the apartment a warm feeling as a vanilla and pumpkin spice candle burned. A plate of forgotten cookies, burnt on the bottom, was seated on the old, mahogany table. The TV was off, but a pile of old black and white DVDs sat in front, waiting to be put into the new technology called a DVD player. 

I sighed a bit and my father tightened his hold a bit, his cold, metal thumb rubbing soothing circles on my arm. As I read on, I turned the page and jolted when a sharp sting met my index finger. Looking at my finger, and watching the droplet of blood grow and start to run down, a warm hand gently grasped my hand. Looking up into those cyan eyes that I could spot a mile away, a small smile was on my father's lips. 

“Be a little more careful, doll, please?”

“It was a small mishap.”

“I know.”

He put pressure around my index finger, stopping the blood flow, and he did so for a couple seconds. Letting go, the annoying sting of the cut still pulsed, but my wound bled no more. I smiled. My father was always there, always there to protect me and to save me. To heal my wounds, to make me smile, to make me feel okay. I knew that I would be lost without him. I knew that if I woke up from my cryofreeze pod and he was not with me, I would be lost. I would have no purpose, to be quite honest. 

As I laid my head against my father's chest, listening to his heartbeat, I smiled more. His heartbeat was like a war drum. Beating slowly to the march of his thoughts. I wondered what he was thinking about. 

“What are you thinking about, Father?”

He took a deep breath, a relaxed feeling overcoming both of us as he replied.

“I’m thinking about what I would do if I didn’t have you. Who I would be, what I would be doing right now.”

I looked up and asked him.

“What would you be doing right now?”

My father looked at me and smiled, his eyes crinkling in the corner, the scruff on his cheek making the indents of his laugh lines more prominent. 

“I would be looking for a woman to help me give me you.”

I snorted a bit and asked.

“So, you would bed a woman just so you could get her pregnant…just so she would have me?”

“Well, now that you say it like that…”

We both chuckled and Dad kissed my forehead, saying.

“I would be completely lost if I didn’t have you here with me, Sunshine.”

I sighed a bit and replied, letting my book fall as I wrapped my arms around his torso, hugging him close.

“Me too. But we shouldn’t think about the what if’s, you know. I’m here, you’re here. We’re here. We’re home, even if it’s not our true home.”

He chuckled a bit and replied.

“You’re so wise.”

I snorted once more and replied.

“I guess that’s what happens when you lose everything for the ones you love.”

He was quiet after that. I understood why. 

Such a big statement with such a bigger meaning. He knew. I knew. But if I could lose everything just to be with my father, I would do it all again. I love my father. When I had found out he fell from the train, I had been heartbroken. I had consoled Steve, and Steve had become hostile to anyone who came near me. I was the only thing left to remind him of Bucky, and that was ok with me. When I saw him standing there, 73 years later, I remember how my father’s eyes lit up so brightly. The shock on his face had me in tears. I was with my father again. 

A father/daughter bond is a strong thing. It is stronger than any bond in the world. And I would do anything to protect that bond, even lose everything I knew to time travel 73 years in the future, where I knew I would find my best friend; my father.

Familial love is such a special thing.

And I’ll never forget it.


	172. Belated (Bucky Barnes)

Bucky Barnes x Reader

Not a Request!

—

A/n: Since yesterday was Bucky’s birthday, and I fucking missed it cause I’m an idiot, here’s a little something for Bucky’s birthday.

—

Genre: Family, Friendship, Humor, Fluff

Rated: Everyone

Warnings: Swearing, Fluff, Shenanigans, Crude Humor

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

You were in a panic. Yesterday was Bucky’s birthday, and you had completely missed it. Even though you had something planned, your job had called you in during the early morning, and you were in for the whole day, completely forgetting about Bucky and his special day. When you had gotten home, you hadn’t noticed the slightly sad look in his blue eyes. 

You had just gone straight into the shower, collapsed into your bed, and slept. It wasn’t until Steve called you the next day that you had found out your mistake. 

 _“Hey, I don’t mean to sound like an ass, but don’t you think you’re forgetting something?”_  

“No? What’s up?” 

Steve sighed and instructed. 

_“Look at the date. What’s the date today?”_

“Um, March 11?” 

_“And…? What was yesterday?”_

You paused, squinting at the day on the calendar. Something tickled at you in the back of your mind, and you gasped in horror.

“Oh shit. Yesterday was Bucky’s birthday!” 

Steve sighed in exasperation, his tone not getting past you, and he agreed. 

_“Yeah. He was a bit upset that you forgot.”_

“God, I feel like shit. My boss called me in around five, and I couldn’t say no. Steve, I didn’t even call him or give him a kiss for his birthday. What am I going to do?” 

Steven hummed and replied, his tone becoming optimistic and happy, even teasing. 

_“Well, it’s a good thing that I know Bucky, then. I can definitely help you out in earning his forgiveness. Is three a good time to come over there?”_

“Yes. Get your star-spangled ass over here and help me get out of the grave that I dug myself.”

**-TIMESKIP-**

Steve was munching on a sandwich you had made for him, his blue eyes wide with curiosity as he watched you bustle around the kitchen. Your face was covered with flour as you worked on trying to make a cake for Bucky, and Steve winced when you almost slipped, your hip slamming into the countertop. He closed his eyes as you yelped, shaking his head. 

“Don’t be so hurried, (Y/n). Bucky doesn’t get off of work until seven. It’s only 3:30.”

You looked back, your eyebrow twitching in annoyance. 

“No. I forgot his birthday, Steve. His  _birthday_.”

Steve paused before nodding in agreement. 

“Yeah, that is true. He was really looking forward to spending it with you. Although, I think Bucky will appreciate the fact that you at least tried to do something for him. No offense, because I’m no cook, but I don’t think a cake is supposed to look like that.” 

You glared hotly at Steve and swung your spatula in his direction, Steve’s eyes growing wide as your eyes darkened in anger. 

“Don’t tempt me, Captain. Make yourself useful, and help me the best cake Bucky will ever have in his 101 years of living.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

**-TIMESKIP-BUCKY POV-**

Bucky was rubbing the back of his neck, sighing. Nick had let him go home early, and Bucky was thankful. The day had been hard on him, especially since he was still a bit upset about (Y/n) forgetting his birthday. However, he didn’t really want to blame her. He knew her boss was an ass, and it had been early in the morning, but she had never called in the middle of the day.

Bucky paused in front of the apartment door when he smelled something…delicious coming from within. Was that… _cake_ …he smelled? Bucky quietly unlocked the door, immediately hearing yelling coming from the kitchen.

“Steve, get your god damn hands off the fucking icing! I know what color I’m going to make it!” 

“I’m telling you, red is not going to be the color he wants!” 

“I don’t give a fuck what color he wants! He’s gonna eat the damn thing either way!” 

“It’s nice to put thought into his favorite color, (Y/n)!” 

“Yeah, but does it look like that color is going to go with brown? No. So put the fucking food coloring down, you fucking  _heathen_.” 

Bucky couldn’t help but grin in amusement as he listened. So, they were in the process of making a cake. But why? Bucky quietly walked around the corner and watched as (Y/n) and Steve argued over what color to make the frosting to write _‘Happy Birthday!’_ in. Bucky felt his heart skip a beat. 

Your face was covered in flour, and icing was wiped on your chin. Your hair was sticking out in different places from stress, but it didn’t make you any less beautiful. 

However, Bucky had to cover his mouth to cover the laugh that escaped when you flung your spatula in Steve’s direction, icing flying off of it and landing on Steve’s shirt. Steve gawked at you, and he exclaimed. 

“This was my favorite shirt!” 

You gawked as well but then frowned. 

“Good, maybe that will teach you to listen to a woman’s intuition!” 

Steve was about to fling icing at you, but Bucky cleared his throat and declared, announcing his presence.

“I hope you two know that you are cleaning this kitchen.” 

You both gasped, and yelled his name in unison and in surprise.

**-YOUR POV-**

“You weren’t supposed to be home until like seven!” 

You were upset. Your surprise now ruined, and the kitchen now a flour-covered, icing-coated disaster, how were you supposed to fix your mistake now? Bucky smiled and shrugged, crossing his arms as he looked at you. 

“Nick let me go home early. I’m glad he did because if I hadn’t gotten home any sooner, my kitchen would have been more than a complete disaster. What the hell are you two doing?” 

Steve nudged you, clearing his throat, and you elbowed him back, replying as Bucky quirked an eyebrow up. 

“I…felt really bad about missing your birthday yesterday, so I wanted to make a cake. Though, I needed the help of Steve after he made me feel like crap for it…more than I already did. So…um, Happy Belated Birthday, Bucky!” 

Bucky’s blue eyes softened, and he smiled, walking over to you. He kissed your forehead and replied, hugging you gently. 

“Thank you, Doll. I really appreciate this.” 

You smiled and kissed his cheek, Bucky’s cheeks tinting red. He teased, nudging Steve.

“For the record, I would have liked red.” 

Steve huffed, and you grinned before asking in excitement. 

“Who wants cake?” 


	173. Wolf, She Cried (Bucky Barnes)

Bucky Barnes & Teen! Reader

 **Request** : Hello! I just wanna say I love your work and also can you write a Bucky Barnes x teen! reader one shot where he turns into the Winter Soldier after having a nightmare and scares the reader and later he tries to talk to her but she is scared?

—

A/n: Hey! Thanks for requesting this, and I apologize it is late. I hope you are still with me and will be able to see this! Thank you either way!

—

Genre: Angst, Suspense, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort  
Rated: Everyone  
Warning: Swearing, PTSD, Nightmares, Violence

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

The Avengers Tower was quiet during the slow hours of the night. With high security, most of the Avengers slept peacefully. Keyword: Most. You were young, a teenager like Peter, but even insomnia would have its way with the young. Many nights you had either stayed away in your bed or simply wandered the Tower in search of sleep. 

However, it seemed that you were not the only one that insomnia had snatched up within its merciless grasp. 

James “Bucky” Buchanan Barnes was a, so to speak, sleepless man. It was like he never slept. You didn’t know why until you had run into him one night. 

_No matter which way you tossed and turned, sleep just would not come to you. Sitting up, you sighed before sitting up, rubbing your temples. Practicing (superpower) at this time of night would be outrageous, and Tony would probably get mad if you woke him up by blowing something up. So, the only thing to do was walk off the sleeplessness._

_Slipping on some flip-flops, you sighed as you walked out of your room. FRIDAY greeted you once again, as per usual, as you did so, her voice quiet so she wouldn’t accidentally wake one of the occupants on the floor._

_“Ms. (L/n), you are awake again. Your sleepless nights are getting worse. Shall I inform Tony in the morning?”  
_

_“No, thank you, FRIDAY. I promise it isn’t as bad as it seems. I’m just going to walk off the restlessness.”  
_

_The A.I hummed before leaving you alone, bidding you goodnight. Taking a deep breath, you steadied your heartbeat before beginning your nightly walk. As you walked down the hallway, you became lost in thought, the moonlight of the full moon casting strange shadows upon the compound walls. Walking past Bucky’s room, you noticed the strange sound of gasps and grunts._

_Frowning, you listened closer, eyes widening slightly when you noticed it sounded like he was in pain. Was there someone in the room, attacking him? It didn’t sound as though there was a fight going on…perhaps, he was having a nightmare?_

_Knocking on the door, you called to the elder man, voice quiet but concerned._

_“Bucky?”  
_

_Suddenly, all noise in the room ceased, and you were relieved to know that you had awakened Bucky with just a couple knocks on the door. Though, to your knowledge, Bucky was a light sleeper. He wasn’t someone to sleep heavily, given his background._

_Slowly, the door opened, and instantly, your hair on the back of your neck began to rise up. Suddenly, Bucky’s metal hand shot out and gripped your throat, lifting you from the ground. You were shocked, gasping for air and flailing as your hands slammed onto the metal limb._

_No, not Bucky’s metal limb. The_ Winter Soldier’s _metal limb._

_The Winter Soldier growled at you in Russian, his fingers tightening around your throat._

_“You are a fool.”  
_

_Air would not come into your lungs, and your eyes widened. He wasn’t going to let you go, and he had full intention to kill you. So, feeling guilty but preferring to live for a few more years, you gripped Bucky’s arm before lifting your feet. Charging your power into your feet, you kicked him, blasting him away before falling on your back as he flew into the room, landing into the wall before falling face first onto his bed._

_Slowly, you got up, muscles tense as you watched Bucky’s form. He was still, and you wondered if you had knocked him out. However, when the man suddenly shot up, you screamed and ran away, shouting._

_“FRIDAY, wake someone up! Code: Winter!”  
_

_“I have already alerted the Avengers. Mr. Rogers should be there shortly.”  
_

_Suddenly, you were yanked back, and metal wrapped around your neck. Stuck in a choke hold, you cried out as you saw Steve running in, shield in hand._

_“Let her go, Bucky.”_

_Steve ordered calmly. The choke hold became tighter, and you began to flail once more. However, there was the sudden noise of footsteps, and before Bucky could snap your neck, the sound of metal hitting flesh sounded. Bucky became limp and he fell, Natasha standing over him with one of Tony’s metal sculptures._

_The reality of the near-death experience kicked in, and you fell onto your ass, scooting away from Bucky and into the wall, sobbing as your body began to shake. Steve knelt beside you, picking you up and holding you to him, whispering._

_“It’s ok, sweetheart. He’s asleep. He can’t hurt you.”  
_

Ever since then, you had stayed far away from Bucky. Any time Bucky came into a room you were in, you either got up and left, hid into the side of one of the other people the room, or if it was just you and him, faced the other direction. 

On Bucky’s end, he was torn apart by the situation.

For years, he had tried to suppress this monster within him. For years, he had worked on getting better, trying to find what made him tick and what didn’t. Bucky knew that nightmares were the one thing he was struggling with, but he never thought he would…switch and hurt someone after a nightmare; especially not you. 

He hadn’t known you for long, but your interactions had spanned from small talks in the morning, small exchanges during missions, and such. In those small interactions, Bucky had learned a lot about you. You may have been a teenager, but you were so strong and resilient. You never let anybody get the best of you during a mission, and your powers were badass. You were a menace in battle and a sweetheart in the house. God, he felt so terrible for allowing that beast within him to hurt you. 

Now, you were afraid of him, and Bucky didn’t know what to do. He had confided in Steve, but Steve had told him to give you time. However, it seemed that the longer time went on with no apology from Bucky to you, the more fearful of him you became. Nevertheless, the worse your nightmares became. 

Bucky hated that he had become the source of your frightful dreams, and being only an empty room away and having superhuman hearing, he could hear the tossing and turning at night. He could hear your cries, your quiet howls, and pained pants. What was he doing to you in your nightmares? Was the Winter Soldier stringing you up like a puppet? Did the Soldier succeed in his self-given mission of killing you? 

These thoughts kept Bucky up at night, and it seemed the tables had turned drastically. Sighing, Bucky turned over and looked at the clock as the red numbers blinked _2:43 am_  at him. Bucky sat up, running his flesh hand through his hair before sitting up. His ears pricked at the sound of your crying, and his heart dropped into his stomach. Walking out of his room, Bucky shook his head as the sound intensified slightly. 

He was a terrible man for doing what he did, whether it was truly him or not. It was by his hands that he had hurt you. It was his hand that created those dark bruises around your neck that didn’t want to heal. It was Bucky Barnes that hurt you, even if it was in the persona of the Winter Soldier. He had to make it right somehow. 

Walking to your room, your pained cries and grunts met his ears, and Bucky blinked, hesitating. Should he try to console you, even though it was him that caused your nightmares? Bucky debated walking back to his room before becoming alarmed at the sound of screaming and thrashing. Running in, Bucky was relieved to see that no one had actually gotten in and was trying to hurt you. 

However, you were thrashing so violently that Bucky became concerned. If you thrashed any more like that, you could possibly hit your head on your nightstand or the floor if you fell. Speed-walking to you, Bucky called your name, trying to be gentle as he held you down. 

“(Y/n), wake up!”

“No! Please, someone! Please don’t let me die!”

Bucky felt tears fill his eyes but shook his head, holding you down harder as you bucked and beat at his chest. 

“(Y/n), I’m not going to hurt you. I promise. Please. Wake up.”

You jolted awake, and instantly you froze as your eyes met Bucky’s. Immediately, Bucky began to panic himself, rushing out. 

“Please don’t panic. I know it’s scary to have a nightmare about me and then to see me when you wake up, but I promise I’m not trying to hurt you. You were having a nightmare, nobody else was helping, so I wanted to…”

You scrambled away from him, curling up against the headboard as you stared at him with your fearful eyes. Bucky’s eyes softened and he looked down, saying quietly. 

“I’m sorry. I know that’s not enough, but I’m sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, and I don’t even know what happened that caused me to become…him..”

Slowly, you looked down to your feet, becoming lost in thought. Biting your lip, you looked up from your feet to look at Bucky and said softly.

“I…I know it wasn’t you that hurt me, Bucky. I just..I can’t help but see him when I look at you.”

Bucky looked like a kicked puppy, and you whispered softly, looking back down.

“I know you wouldn’t hurt me, Bucky. I know it wasn’t you that night-”

“-but it was still my face.”

Bucky answered for you. You nodded, feeling guilty, and Bucky bit his lip, tears in his own eyes.

“I know, and god, if I could take that night back, I would. I don’t even remember what made me turn into him. I don’t know if it was the nightmare, or the sound of the knocking on the door. I just know that there is no excuse for what I did.”

“It wasn’t you. It was the Winter Soldier.”

“I know, but I still did it. It was my body. It was my hand around your neck.”

The room became quiet, but you boldly whispered as Bucky began to fall into the hole of self-blame and guilt.

“I forgave you a while ago, Bucky. I just…I need time to heal. I need to get over this fear that one minute you will snap. It isn’t fair to you. You’re doing so well with getting better and getting away from that identity HYDRA made for you, and it isn’t fair for me to hold a relapse against you.”

You shook your head, holding up your hand to allow your power to manifest.

“Besides, we all have something we are healing from. I shouldn’t be a hypocrite and hold a mistake against your head, no matter how costly that mistake could have been or was.”

Bucky shook his head, muttering.

“I don’t know how you do it. I don’t know how you can just forgive me after I almost killed you, kid.”

You looked up at Bucky, replying.

“Because I know, deep down, that it wasn’t you. Sure, it was your body, and that’s why I’m having such a hard time differentiating between you and the Winter Soldier, but  _I know_.”

Bucky looked at you with soft eyes before saying quietly.

“Thank you. I don’t deserve this, but thank you.”

You nodded and slowly placed your hand on his metal limb, Bucky’s eyes widened slightly as he became cautious, his blue eyes turning to meet your eyes. 

“Forgiveness is a gift not many people know, Bucky. You are the only person in this world who deserves it, in my opinion.”

Bucky’s eyebrows furrowed as he teared up, and he sniffled, wiping his eyes.

“Stop making me cry, dammit. I’m too old for this crap.”

You giggled before teasing.

“You are old.”

Bucky’s eyes widened as he gawked and he huffed.

“The disrespect from today’s youth is unreal. I’m telling Steve on you.”

“Oh god, not Steve! He’s gonna get offended cause he’s old too!”

You two snickered before Bucky bid you goodnight.

“Get some sleep, kiddo. I’ll see you in the morning…?”

“Yeah. We should go to the coffee shop that’s just down the street. Peter and I go there all the time to study, and the croissants are great.”

Bucky smiled softly before nodding.

“Sure. Goodnight, (Y/n).”

“Goodnight, Bucky. Thanks for saving me.”

Bucky paused before smiling, closing the door. When he was back in his own room, he laid down and closed his eyes, whispering.

“Thanks for saving  _me_ , kid.”


	174. She's Mine! (Steve Rogers)

Steve Rogers x Reader x Platonic! Johnny Storm

Request: can you write a Johnny Storm x Reader x Steve Rogers where Johnny and Steve fight over reader?

–

Re: omigosh YES. Ideal one shot right here lol

–

Genre: Romance, Humor

Rated: Everyone

Warnings: swearing, fighting, jealous Johnny, jealous Steve lol

—

Author: Chris-Evans-imagines

—

You were just a natural woman living in a very superhero world in Brooklyn with two superhero’s fighting for your love. You first caught Steve Rogers, aka Captain America, eye when you came to the Avengers building to hang out with Natasha (since Natasha basically threatened you that if she didn’t, you’d be dragged there by your ear). Steve thought you were the most beautiful modern girl he’d ever seen. With your curvy, hourglass figure and tender looking lips, Steve wanted it all. He first felt ashamed when he thought about you like that but being a man, his mind wandered.

You two grew close, Steve wanting to get closer to your heart, over the course of two weeks. Then, Johnny Storm, aka Human Torch, came into play. Tony had needed Mr. Fantastic’s help on a scientific ‘malfunction’ as Tony had put it. However, the whole squad had come with an apologetic Reed stating “they can’t be trusted alone.” When Johnny had walked in, his eyes scanned the Avengers. When his eyes laid on yours, he smiled and you blushed. You had to admit, the man was very attractive but your heart was confused. Steve had narrowed his gaze on Johnny and stiffened as he realized he had competition. It was frustrating for you as both men started to hover you.

*timeskip*

It was Saturday night, you and Steve sitting in front of the TV watching black and white movies. Johnny came in as you and Steve giggled at the screen, sipping hot chocolate, saying “Hey gorgeous! ” which earned a glare from Steve. You blushed and smiled shyly, saying.

“Hey, Johnny. What’s burning up now?”

Steve intertwined your fingers and Johnny smirked while saying.

“I’d say me because you’re really bringing the heat.”

You threw your head back in laughter and said.

“That supposed to be a pickup line? Because that was absolutely horrible.”

“Hey, I tried at least.”

You smiled and looked at Steve, who was looking at you and you asked.

“Think you could top that, Captain?”

Steve felt a blush spread on his cheek and shrugged. 

“I don’t know a lot of lines…”

“Go ahead, Rogers. I might throw one back at ya.”

Steve smiled a little and looked at you.

“Are you an angel from heaven? Because your beauty is something divine.”

You blushed and smiled.

“Aww. See, I knew you had it in you.”

Steve gave a triumphant smile and Johnny grumbled. You looked over.

“What’s wrong, firework? Someone blow your flame out?”

Johnny glared a little then smirked.

“If you were the one blowing it, I think it’d get a little hotter.”

You blushed and Steve tightened his grip on your hand. 

“Show the lady some respect, Mr. Storm.”

Johnny looked over at Steve and you grumbled. 

“Aw crap.”

“What would you know about women? 

Steve immediately shot back.

“Enough to know not to make them feel like sex objects and one night stands.”

Johnny growled out.

“At least I could make (y/n) feel a hell of a lot more pleasure than you could.”

“Leave me out of this.”

You stated. Steve stood up along with Johnny and Steve replied hotly.

“I could make (y/n) feel like she’s on top of the world. I would stay with her and not leave in the middle of the night, unlike you.”

“So could I. And who the hell ever said I would be leaving?”

“Your record and my authority over you.”

You gawked at Steve’s back. He never used his title to get his way. Ever. Johnny stated hotly, starting to glow a low orange.

“She’s mine, Mr. Patriotic. Find someone else.”

“I beg a differ, Firework.”

You stood up and got in between the men, hands on their chests.

“Boys, boys enough! Jesus, I feel like I’m being pulled into WW3 because someone’s jealous of someone else.”

Johnny’s chest was hot under your hand, the flesh of your palm warming uncomfortably as your other was cool against Steve’s chest. 

“Steve, I appreciate you trying to defend me from sexual innuendos but men are gonna catcall me some day or another.”

Steve gave a pained look at you and you turned to Johnny.

“Johnny, I appreciate you trying to woo me but unfortunately, I’m not interested. I like us being as close friends and I don’t wanna ruin that.”

Johnny huffed and asked.

“Can I still call you gorgeous?”

“Well duh. Build my self-esteem some more, Storm.”

He smiled and said, kissing your hand.

“Good. Because I’d call you sexy either way.”

You blushed and watched as Johnny walked out, throwing a wink your way and you looked at your hand to see a red mark the shape of lips on your hand.

“I don’t wike it.”

Steve pouted and you turned, giggling a bit.

“I know, Rogers.”

You kissed his nose, making him blush.

“But that just gives me another reason to do that.”

You kissed his whole face repeatedly, making Steve laugh and blush.

“So…you’re mine?”

“Depends, Spangles.”

“(Y/n)!”

You laughed.


	175. You Little Prick (Steve Rogers)

Steve Rogers x Reader x Johnny Storm

 **Imagine** : Steve and Johnny Storm meet at a meeting between the Fantastic Four and the Avengers. Johnny gets restless and starts messing with stuff.

 

—-

Genre: Humor, Friendship

Rated: Everyone

Warning: swearing, verbally aggressive reader, (very slightly) verbally aggressive Bucky….lol

—-

“I fucking knew we should have never agreed to this fucking shit.”

Bucky complained, sitting beside you. You looked at him, taking note of his haircut and stated.

“He broke my fucking Doctor Who mug-”

You held up the handle, the bottom and a little of the side the only thing left.

“-my fucking TARDIS mug!”

Bucky held up his own favorite mug and stated, patting you on the back while taking a sip.

“Johnny Storm is a fucking dead man. May your mug rest in peace, doll.”

You glared at Johnny as Reed scolded him. Earlier, Nick Fury had ordered a meeting with the Fantastic Four. You and Bucky absolutely hated the idea because 1) you knew Johnny and thought he was an self-righteous, little egotistical prick and 2) Bucky hated everyone new and had a feeling something would go wrong. When Steve had first greeted the four, he stiffly took note of the doppelganger. Johnny had given you a smirk and stated.

“Hey, baby. You look really fine. Still got it.”

Steve was about to say something when you had declared, giving a small creepy glare.

“I will seriously fucking slit your fucking, self-righteous, stupid fucking throat you good for fucking nothing, dick sucking, fucking pig headed fucking asshole. So fucking kiss my fucking fine ass. Fuckin’ prick.”

Everyone stared at you in awe and Bucky whispered to you as you walked away.

“So many fucks in that. I think you broke your record.”

“Did I really? ”

He just grinned. Later, Johnny had gotten restless and stated messing around. He picked up different things from Tony’s table and Tony had warned.

“Mr. Storm, please refrain yourself from touching my stuff. You’re gonna hurt yourself.”

Johnny ignored. He hadn’t seen the doctor who themed mug when he carelessly set down an new Iron suit gauntlet and froze when the mug broke. Clint gasped and stated with genuine fear in his eyes.

“Oh shit. She’s gonna be pissed! Oh my god!”

Tony then gulped when you had walked in. You spied the pieces and felt your blood boil.

“Johnny fucking Storm! You motherfuckin piece of fucking shit!”

Steve quickly grabbed a hold of you when you lunged at Johnny. You squirmed and yelled, throwing a knife at Johnny and lodging it and his shirt into the wall.

“You fucking mother-fucker! That was my fucking TARDIS mug you fucking piece of fucking shit!”

Bucky gasped and stated, hugging you as Bruce sighed and held the bridge of his nose.

“You broke her mug?! What is wrong with you?!”

Johnny panicked. 

“I’m sorry!”

“No, you're fucking not! You fucking prick, I'm going to fucking kill you!”

Bucky dragged you out and sat you in an interrogation room. You growled and Bucky chuckled.

“I think it’s safe to say, doll, that your favorite word is ‘fuck’.”

You smiled a bit and Bucky grinned. Now, here you were. Sitting with Bucky on the lab table watching Tony and Steve give a sweet talking to Johnny, eating scones and drinking from Bucky’s mug. You whispered to him.

“I say you stab him in the knee while I choke him to death. Then, we’ll go on a Doctor Who marathon and eat as much candy as you want.”

Bucky gave a slow grin and shook your hand with his metal one.

“Give me a kiss on the cheek, then we got a deal, doll.”

You smirked and kissed his cheek. Bucky took out his knife and Steve said, pointing at Bucky.

“Bucky! No!”

You and Bucky stated, Tony smirking.

“Bucky Yes.”

Tony laughed out.

“They make me so proud!”

“Stark! Don’t encourage them!”


	176. Roommate (Steve Rogers)

Steve Rogers x Reader x Johnny Storm

 **Imagine** : Introducing Steve Rogers and Johnny Storm!

—

A/n: what a disaster this would be….lmao

—

Genre: Humor, Friendship, Adventure

Rated: Everyone

Warning: Swearing, name calling

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

You took a deep breath and held your best friends hand. Your best friend gave your hand a squeeze of reassurance even though he was nervous himself. You smiled at him and thanked.

“Thank you, Steve. Are you sure you’re ok with meeting my roommate? He’s got a mouth on him and kind of blurts everything he thinks of.”

Steve shrugged and supposed.

“Well, if I can fight in a world war, defeat an alien and robotic army then I think I can take on a kid with a bad attitude.”

You giggled and clicked a button, buzzing your roommate.

“Who is it?”

“Let me in you piece of shit, or I swear to god I will blow up this whole fucking joint.”

Steve looked at you and you smiled. You heard a click and then your roommate chuckles. He said through the buzzer.

“You are such a lunatic.”

“Shut up and fuck yourself with a cactus.”

You opened the door and Steve asked as you two started up the stairs.

“Is your roommate always like that?”

“Yeah, we met in high school and drifted apart when I went to college. A few years later, here we are. Roommates.”

Steve chuckled and pointed out.

“You make it sound like it’s a bad thing.”

You shrugged and opened the door. Your roommate turned from his computer screen and waved, smiling.

“Hey there, firework. Who’s this guy?”

You waved.

“Hey, Johnny. This is my best friend that I told you about, Steve. Steve, this is my roommate Johnny Storm.”

Steve held his hand out and Johnny shook his hand. Johnny asked.

“Are you two…dating?”

You blushed and yelled, throwing a shoe at Johnny.

“Johnny! He’s my best friend!”

Johnny shrugged and exclaimed.

“Even best friends can fuck around sometimes! Sorry!”

Steve looked between you two and you facepalmed and dragged Steve out of the room, gesturing to Johnny.

“Uno Momento, Johnny.”

“Ok.”

You closed the door and said to Steve, rubbing your forehead.

“I’m sorry Steve. I-“

Steve cut you off by placing a finger against your lips. Steve smiled at you and said.

“I know. It’s ok. I wasn’t offended by it at all. To be honest I was quite flattered.”

You blushed and looked down, nodding. Steve asked you.

“Are you ok to go back in there or do we need to leave?”

You sighed, ran a hand through your hair and nodded. Turning, you opened the door and Johnny was rubbing the back of his neck.

“I just…sorry, Steve. Just kind of assumed because you two were holding hands.”

Steve smiled and shook his head.

“It’s ok, Mr. Storm. I understand.”

Johnny gave a breath of relief and you smiled.

“So, Y'all want to play a game of Uno?”

They both nodded and you grinned.

“Prepare to get your butts whooped!”

“Ha! Butts.”

“Johnny, please don't.”

_“Butts.”_


	177. Respect the Lady (Johnny Storm)

Johnny Storm x Reader x Steve Rogers (platonic)

 **Imagine** : a fight breaks out between your boyfriend Johnny Storm and your best friend Steve Rogers

—

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Rated: Everyone

Warning: Swearing

\---

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

\---

You were sitting at the huge island in the middle of the room in Tony’s tower, eating a muffin while drinking your coffee. Your thigh was getting rubbed by a warm hand, making you feel relaxed and you smiled. You looked over at your boyfriend Johnny Storm. He had a smile on his face as he drank his coffee. You made a funny face at him and turned when you heard the door open. In walked your best friend Steve Rogers.

“Stevie!”

You jumped off your seat and ran to him, hugging him. Steve laughed and hugged you back while you asked.

“How was your mission?”

Steve groaned and let his head fall back.

“It could have been done quicker if we hadn’t miscalculated the number of agents that were.”

You gasped and led him to the island, sitting beside Johnny. You held Johnny’s hand and you asked Steve.

“Miscalculated? How did Tony do that?”

“Considering how everything seemed to be encased in very cold metal that disabled any kind of thermal detection in the lower levels of their base, my theory? Underground bunker made by scientists who think they can outsmart me…which they did.”

You turned to Tony and fake sniffled.

“Aw, you poor thing. Someone outsmarted you. So sad.”

Tony rolled his eyes and Steve smirked. Johnny asked you, playing with your hair.

“What do you want to do today?”

You shrugged and thought aloud, looking up.

“Well, I got to train with Stevie today for maybe an hour or two. Then I got to go grocery shopping and get Thor his pop tarts. Then Tony and I are going to go to an important meeting with Fury.”

Johnny huffed and pouted.

“So you can’t do anything we me today?”

You supposed.

“I mean…I guess I could try to cancel the grocery trip to tomorrow…”

Johnny beamed and you rolled your eyes. Tony asked.

“You do know that you don’t have to go to the meeting, right? Fury just needs me.”

“I know, but I’m going on this mission too. What, does he want you to give me a half-ass debrief on the mission?”

‘Uh, excuse me. I can give a perfect brief on the mission, thank you.”

You rolled your eyes and yelped when Johnny lit his land on fire and pinched your butt. Johnny snickered and you glared at him. He quirked an eyebrow up and you rolled your eyes. Steve tensed up and you looked at him.

“So Steve-Ow! Johnny!”

Johnny smirked and you pushed him. He yelped and regained his balance on the stool. Steve pursed his lips and you shook your head.

“As I was saying, do you have anything new coming-fuck! Johnny, quit it!”

Johnny laughed and asked.

‘What? Can’t take the heat?”

“Not when it’s pinching my ass!”

Johnny held his hands up in surrender and shook his head.

“Alright, alright. Just one more.”

He pinched you again and Steve affirmed.

“That’s enough, Mr. Storm.”

Johnny looked over at Steve and you looked at Tony, mouthing

_‘These two are going to get into another heated argument. Do something!’_

_‘Not my problem.’_

_‘Tony!’_

Tony put his hands up and walked out. By this time, Johnny and Steve were in each other’s face.

“You better learn how to treat a woman with respect.”

“She’s my woman! You don’t have any authority over me, Mr. patriotic.”

“I shall remind you of my status then. I am your captain and you listen to me.”

You were biting your lip as you watched, unsure of what to do. Should you just let the two get the fight over with? Should you get in the middle of them and stop them before Steve decided to break Johnny’s face? You gasped when Steve snarled.

“You’re going to treat her with respect. When she says stop, you stop.”

“I was going to after that last one, asshole. Buzz off and stay out of my business, grandpa.”

Steve clenched his jaw and countered.

“It’s my business when it concerns my best friend, Mr. Storm.”

“She’s my girlfriend, idiot!”

You sighed and greeted Clint when he walked in.

“Hey, Clinton.”

“Hey, little bird. Those two at it again?”

You nodded and gasped when Johnny threw a punch. Immediately, they both started to fight. You ran to them, dragging Johnny away from Steve and Clint grabbed Steve. You stood in between the two and yelled loud, stomping the ground and producing a shockwave.

“Hey! Knock it off!”

Steve yelled.

“He started it!”

Johnny yelled back,

“You should learn to keep your nose out of my mother-fuckin business!”

You looked at Clint for support and noticed he was struggling to hold Steve. You started dragging Johnny away and patted his cheeks. He looked down at you and you sighed, rubbing your face.

“We can’t keep getting into these situations. You’re going to get banned from coming here.”

“But-“

“Shush. Let me finish. Johnny, when things are starting to get heated like that, you need to just walk the fuck away.”

You tended to his bloody nose and Johnny kissed you softly. You kissed back and Johnny whispered.

“I’m sorry.”

“Apologize to Steve.”

“No.”

“Johnny-“

“No.”

“Johnny!”

“Ok, ok! Holy shit, I’m going.”


	178. Worrisome (Chris Evans)

Chris Evans x Reader

Request:  Hi, can you write a one-shot where the reader is married to Chris with children and one day she read an article saying that Chris and Hayley have an affair ( but it’s not true ) and the reader is afraid that it might be true but Chris reassure her? Thank you :-)

—

A/n: Now that my laptop is back in working condition, I can finally write again lol

—

Genre: Angst, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort

Rated: Everyone

Warning: Swearing, Slight Angst, Depressive Themes, False Accusations of Cheating

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

Managing life was hard. There were so many things that you had to do in order to keep your life going. Go to school, pay the bills, find a lover. At least, when mother told you to. It was a roller coaster of missed chances and open doors that made life seem like a stormy ocean rocking your boat back and forth until you got sick. However, there were moments in life that made it seem grand. Like nothing could hurt you at all. 

That’s what it felt like when you met Chris Evans. 

The sun filled the room of the diner he had sat in, catching his cerulean eyes in a way that made them seem not blue at all, but a sky within skies. A blue ray within golden suns. His hair had shined like a blonde waterfall, falling back upon his shoulders as his hands had held the coffee cup. At that moment, you felt that God had lowered an angel on the Earth. 

An angel that had caught you staring at him with such an awestruck expression that he couldn’t help but smile at you and give a soft nod. 

Of course, the feeling didn’t last forever, but you made sure to sit in a spot where you could look at him without getting caught once more. He was beautiful, gorgeous, nothing could compare to him. No, not even the most precious gemstone in the world could compete with his radiance. When the waitress had given you a cup of coffee that you didn’t ask for, her cranky voice had told you. 

“Young man over there bought it for you. Enjoy.”

You noticed that underneath the coffee cup, a slip of paper was beneath it. Your heart had skipped a beat. 

_‘Name’s Chris. Wanna come to sit with me?’_

You had smiled, feeling as if you were in elementary school passing notes to the cute boy in the class. His blue eyes met yours the moment you looked up, and you grabbed your glass, walked over, and sat down. Immediately, his hand came up to shake yours. 

“My name is Chris…though you already knew that.”

You had giggled and shook his hand. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Chris. I’m (Y/n).”

And that was the beginning of a new chapter; the opening of a new door within the premises of Life.

The years between you and Chris had passed like no other. You two had dated for about three years before he finally popped the question. You never hesitated on saying ‘yes’. How could you? He was everything you could have ever wanted, and everything you could have ever needed. It wasn’t until another four years later that you became pregnant with your first child, (Name).

It had been a bumpy road, but a road that you both drove on nonetheless. They were your whole world, and nothing could compare to (Name). At least, when Chris wasn’t involved. In the long run, you wouldn’t give up Chris or (Name) for anything. 

When Chris began his new acting project for Captain America: The First Avenger, that was when things really started to look up. The man was excited, but nervous about the role he had been given. He even stayed up late some nights just reading the comics to make sure he would get Steve Roger’s character right! 

But, with great success came great difficulty. You had never met any of his coworkers, but you knew that there was a woman named Hayley Atwell that worked with Chris. She was beautiful. Gorgeous, even. She was a specimen of God that seemed to belong within the forties era style that she had been put into. It hadn’t been long before the rumors started. 

Chris was a faithful man. He had never strayed from you, but when your mind became low, and your self-esteem wandered, it was hard to not become worried or stress over such things as this. He may have been your husband and the father of your child, but that didn’t mean he still couldn’t wander. 

Currently, you were online, reading an article of Chris and Hayley, stating that Chris was having an affair with the woman. However, that couldn’t be. He wouldn’t hurt you like that. He wasn’t like that.

Was he?

“(Y/n)?”

You jolted, shutting the laptop within your fear, spinning and giving a deep breath of relief. 

“Oh, good Lord, Chris! You scared me half to death!”

Chris giggled lightly before asking you, tilting his head. 

“What were you looking at?”

You felt yourself freeze up. Could you show him? Should you show him? What if he got angry or upset? Deciding against lying to Chris, you opened the laptop and turned it to where Chris could see it. His eyes darted across the page, eyebrows furrowing with each line he read. He turned his head to you, eyes seeming shocked and somewhat hurt. 

“You don’t believe this, do you?”

“Of course not. It’s just…I can’t help but wonder if you wander. She’s a beautiful lady. I’m just…me.”

“(Y/n), that why I love you and only want to be with you.”

You looked at him with shock, cheeks reddening with embarrassment. Chris closed the laptop before taking your hands within his own, saying. 

“You are you, even with the things you have and the places you can go within a heartbeat. You still stay true to yourself, and that’s something I find amazing. You are kind, you are hardworking, you are loving and for fuck’s sake, you’re the mother of our child. How can I not love someone as perfect and beautiful as you?”

You felt yourself tear up a bit, blushing all the while. Chris kissed your hands, saying. 

“There was a reason I married you, (Y/n). I refuse to let someone so good and perfect and gorgeous as you slip away between my fingers.”

You smiled and he leaned forward, his arms wrapping around you. If there was something you could compare home to, it would be in Chris’s arms. You whispered to him, leaning back and letting your forehead rest against his. 

“You’re amazing, Chris. I love you.”

“Only for you, baby. Of course, I love you too.”

You both chuckled before he kissed you softly, saying afterward. 

“Come on, let’s get to bed. I’m beat after today’s shenanigans.”

You chuckled before watching Chris get into the bed with you, wrapping each other up in a warm, sleepy embrace, and letting the day fall into a memory.


	179. Realizations (Chris Evans)

Chris Evans x Reader

 **Imagine** : You and Chris get into a huge argument, and you two ultimately break up. However, Chris realizes something life-changing and sets out to get you back.

—

A/n: heheheh *rubs hands evilly*

—

Genre: Angst, Romance, Family, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Rated: Everyone

Warning: Fight, Swearing, slight violence

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

It wasn’t supposed to go like this. You hadn’t put much thought into the subject, but the subject of kids had always been something you wished to discuss with your boyfriend of six solid years. Chris Evans was a man who seemed to love kids, but did he want kids of his own? The question had plagued you for so long.

So, in result, you had never asked him about kids. The thought of children running around, drawing on the walls, all the things a child did. You never asked about any of it to Chris. After all, you two weren’t even married, nor engaged. Surely, he would rather have kids after you two were married.

If it happened.

In hindsight, you saw a future with Christ. But did he? Did he see the same vision as you? Would he love to have kids as his own? You never really thought of the answer, nor thought of asking him. Until now.

Sitting in front of the TV, watching the rerun of the Patriots game, your feet were in Chris’s lap, his hand massaging your ankles lightly. His eyes were on the TV intently, cheering and whooping at some points of the game; explaining some of the calls that you didn’t understand.

“That was a fucking pass interference and you know it! Bullshit!”

You chuckled at him and Christ peered over at you, blinking before smiling at you, bearded face lighting up. You smiled back and his eyes went back to the game. Those beautiful blue eyes…what would it be like to have a child with his eyes? You bit your lip and asked.

“Chris?”

He glanced at you, gaze lingering as he asked right back, his thumb rubbing back and forth against your skin.

“Yeah, what’s up?”

You bit your lip once more and asked, almost quietly.

“Have you…ever thought of having kids?”

Chris looked bewildered for a moment and breathed deeply, his ministrations on your ankles pausing. He took a moment to reply, shrugging lightly.

“Well, sometimes. I don’t see why you’re asking so suddenly, though.”

You shrugged and theorized.

“I was just wondering what it would be like to have kids. I think you’d be a great father.”

Chris gave a nervous chuckle and rubbed the side of his face, fingers scratching into his beard. He was quiet as he tried to piece his thoughts together, the game stopping as his hand moved to the remote’s pause button. He turned towards you, asking with a look of slight concern.

“Don’t you think it’s a bit early to be asking something like that?”

You frowned and replied, tilting your head to the side a bit.

“We’ve been dating for six years. I don’t see a problem in talking about it.”

Chris frowned and pointed out, quirking an eyebrow up at you.

“That’s exactly it. We’ve been dating for  _six years_. That’s not that long. It’s still…early.”

Anger flashed within you, your chest tightening as you objected the thought.

“Early? Chris, people have had kids before their six years! Plus, I was just asking you about it. It’s not like I’m asking you to go fuck me until I get pregnant.”

Chris’s eyes darkened slightly, but not in lust. His nostrils flared and he said.

“We are not other people, (Y/n). It’s still too fucking early in the relationship to be talking about kids. For god’s sake, (Y/n), we’re not even  _engaged_!”

“Marriage doesn’t  _have_ to be a factor in having kids, Chris.”

Chris snapped, obviously frustrated and maybe even a little anxious.

“I don’t think you understand what I’m telling you, (Y/n). It’s still way too goddamn early for kids and I don’t want kids right now. Hell, I don’t think I want kids  _ever_. Sure, they’re cute, but I don’t think I can be invested in something like that. Especially with my job.”

You sucked in a breath and snapped right back, shooting up.

“For fuck’s sake, Chris! Can you get that stick out of your ass and realize that I was just asking you about it? Like I fucking said, it’s not like I’m asking you to take me to the bedroom and fuck until I get pregnant.”

He shot up as well and argued, seeming to jut his hip out.

“Sure as hell seems like it!”

You gawked and then squared your shoulders, poking him in the chest.

“Want to know one thing I’m damn sure of? Leaving you.”

He looked taken back before saying, nose up in the air.

“Fine! Leave then. I don’t care! I don’t need some damn woman wanting me to get her pregnant!”

Damn, that stung. You spun around and stomped your way to your bedroom, stuffing your suitcase with your clothes and other important things. Grabbing your wallet, you stomped out the bedroom with your things and yelled.

“Have a good rest of your fucking life, Evans!”

“I’ll make sure of it!”

You gave an irritated yell and slammed the front door closed, immediately jogging to your car. Never had you and Chris fought like this. Sure, it might have seemed small, and short, but your arguments had never been bigger than something like this. Mostly a couple jabs and then you two would sulk in your desired places before apologizing.

However, Chris seemed so…offended in a way you couldn’t describe. It was hurting you on the inside and out. Wiping your tears, you grabbed your phone and called up the closest person you could think of. Tom.

“’Ello?”

You sniffled and asked.

“Hey, Tom?”

“Oh, dear, what’s the matter?”

“I…I just…I need to see you. Please?”

You heard shuffling from the other side of the phone, and Tom answered back to you.

“Of course, (Y/n). Come on over. I was just making lunch, so we can talk about what happened over lunch, alright?”

You nodded, forgetting he couldn’t see you, and you replied.

“ok. Thanks, Tom.”

“Anything for a sister like you.”

-WITH CHRIS-

He was breathing deeply, his brows furrowed into a look of anger. It was so angering. Why would she bring up something like that? She knew how uncomfortable it had made him, didn’t she? Then why did she keep trying to talk to him about it?

Getting up, Chris rubbed his face and walked into the master bedroom, his heart sinking slightly at the sight of the dresser open, your clothes gone. A lone lingerie top hung over the side and he pushed it back into the dresser, sighing.

Walking into the bathroom, Chris splashed water onto his face, sighing. He really didn’t know what to think. But it was her who chose to leave…right? So, he wasn’t truly at fault. His eyes strayed to the trashcan when he was preparing to throw the towel in the hamper when he paused.

Something was sticking out from the trash, covered by an excessive amount of toilet paper. Chris blinked and reached in, his hand shaking as a realization dawned on him when he turned the object over.

It was a pregnancy test, a pink plus sign on the screen.

Chris’s eyebrows shot up into a look of regret, tears stinging his blue eyes. How could he do that to you? His body had become numb, and his head was pounding. Sobs racked his body. He finally understood why you had asked such an unexpected question.

You were pregnant.

-WITH TOM AND READER-

You were distraught. You couldn’t raise a child on your own! Fuck, you didn’t even know a thing about being a parent, let alone how to handle and take care of one. Tom sighed and soothed, his hand on your back.

“It’s alright, love. No mother is truly ready to be a first-time mum. I’m sure you’ll do just fine. I think you and Chris need to talk about this. You haven’t told him, have you.”

It was more of a statement than a question. You nodded and Tom sucked in a breath, holding it, then letting it out. A knocking on the front door caught both yours and Tom’s attention. Tom whispered.

“I’ll be right back, alright? Try to calm yourself. Stress isn’t good for the baby.”

You nodded and he stood up, giving you one last glance before disappearing from the master bedroom, going to open the front door.

-WITH TOM-

He opened the door, shocked to see a frantic Chris Evans standing there. His blue eyes were bloodshot, tears still streaming down his face, his shaking hand holding the pregnancy test.

“I’m sorry, Tom, but I need to talk to (y/n). I have to apologize.”

Tom sighed once more and stepped aside, saying.

“I know you two do. Try not to take things far, in one retrospect or another.”

Chris nodded and walked inside, practically running to the master bedroom.

Tom sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, an almost confused look on his face.

“Why is it that I’m the one who gets caught in the middle of these things?”

-WITH READER AND CHRIS-

You were startled to see Chris burst in, his blue eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. He was breathing heavily and he whispered your name.

“(Y/n)…”

“Chris…”

He walked over and crushed his lips against yours, the test falling from his hands as he gripped your face, your tongues and teeth clashing against one another. Chris pulled back and cried softly.

“Fuck, I’m so sorry, (Y/n)…I didn’t know.”

“So, just because you know now, you’re gonna immediately change your mind and view?”

Chris opened his eyes and pressed, his eyes determined but face fearful.

“I…I can learn…Please, I love you too much to lose you. I…I’m blinded by my own fears that I don’t have you in my best interest and I need to. I know what I said wasn’t fair but…I’m just insecure.”

You sighed and rest your forehead against his, sighing lightly. What were you going to do with this big doof?

“Chris…I just…”

“I know, I know…Please. Come back to me. Please? I can’t stand the thought of you being alone through this with my own flesh and blood.”

You sighed once more and replied, looking up at Chris and bit your lip.

“Ok, ok. But you need to understand that we are both in this together. We both are newbies to this, ok?”

He nodded and Tom’s voice came from the door.

“Are you two ok now? Because I want to have my room back and I really don’t want any hanky-panky going on in here.”

You and Chris snickered at Tom’s use of words for ‘sex’ and Tom quirked an eyebrow up.

“What? Have you two never heard the _proper_ term for such an insolent act?”


	180. Love Heals All Wounds (Chris Evans)

Chris Evans x Reader

Request: hallo! I love love love love love your writing and I was wondering if I could request a v fluffy oneshot with Chris Evans where his arm injury from Civil War is acting up and the reader helps soothe the pain by massaging his arm and Chris gets all mushy bc reader is always supes caring with him and they cuddle?? (interview: madeinhollywood(.)tv/ chris-evans-reveals-painful-arm-injury-from-captain-america-civil-war/)

—

A/n: This is so cute and I am sorry this is late but a lot of bad shit was happening. thank you for the compliment, and please enjoy! Also, I am horrible at writing mushy stuff so please forgive me if this is not up to par with you!

—

Genre: Fluff, Family, Romance

Rated: Everyone

Warning: Swearing, fluff, mentions of an injury, injury

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

It was no secret that Chris had hurt himself again. It seemed that no matter how hard he tried to be careful, he was always getting himself into trouble or getting himself hurt. Sometimes both. When you found out about his arm being injured when shooting a scene for Civil War, you knew you were in for a fun time with nursing Chris back into great health, if the doctors hadn’t already done it for you. 

When he came home, you knew the injury was bad. He was shouldering his bags in a strange way, as if trying to relieve pain from his arm. With a sigh, you had helped him with his bags, even though he protested it as much as possible. There was no way you were going to let him suffer. Even Dodger was mindful of the arm, playing gently whenever the dog could help it. 

It had been two weeks since the injury, and Chris was up in the early morning, making the two of you breakfast. You were awakened by a loud yell of  _‘fuck!_ ’ and something clattering down onto the counter. Faster than Dodger, you shot up and ran down the stairs, calling for your lover. 

“Chris? Are you ok?”

He came into view, holding his injured arm and was hissing. He looked over to you, nodding. 

“Yeah, my arm is just acting up. Sorry if I woke you up.”

You sighed before smiling softly, teasing. 

“If you didn’t wake me up, then the smell of delicious breakfast would have.”

He laughed a bit before you ushered him to the table, forcing him to sit down before turning the stove off and letting the unfinished food set on a cool part of the stove. Sitting back down, you grabbed Chris’ arm carefully before starting to massage it gently. Chris was in awe before he groaned. 

“That feels so awesome. Thank you so much.”

You chuckled before looking into his beautiful blue eyes, saying with that perfect smile of yours. 

“It’s no problem, Chris. You know that I would help you with anything you needed.” 

Chris sighed, almost awestruck by you. You blushed a bit at the loving look in his eyes. He whispered to you as you continued to work his arm. 

“You’re so amazing, you know that? You are always so caring and just ready to drop everything for me. I can’t express enough how much I appreciate that. You’re an amazing woman, you know that, right?” 

You blushed heavily before smiling shyly, fingers pausing. 

“Y-You really think so?”

“Do I think so? I know so! (Y/n), you didn’t have to massage my arm, yet here you are. You are always ready to take care of me, whether I’m just hungry or in a lot of pain. You’re kind and gentle. I can’t tell you how amazing that it. You help me with anything I need, and it’s so cool. I love you a lot, (Y/n). I don’t even know how to repay you for all that you’ve done for me.” 

You smiled, the hotness in your cheeks almost distracting. You asked quietly. 

“Can you start repayment by cuddles?”

He laughed loudly before agreeing. 

“Of course! Anything for my special girl.”

You both smiled at each other before you were swept off your feet by Chris. 

“Chris! You’re gonna irritate your arm!”

“I’d go through the worst of pains if it meant having you in my arms.”

You blushed heavily before muttering. 

“You’re such a charmer, Chris.”

He laughed as he walked into the master bedroom, setting you down on the bed. 

“Hey, when it comes to my beautiful girl, I just can’t help myself.”

He crawled in and you snuggled up to his chest, Chris’ arms wrapping around you in a protective embrace. You smiled softly before saying to him, kissing his bearded cheek.

“I love you so much, my little hero.”

“And I love you so much as well, my best girl.”

You both smiled as he kissed your cheek in return, a night of cuddling beginning.


	181. My Lips Are Sealed (Chris Evans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit Content Ahead

Chris Evans x Reader

 **Imagine** : Staring in a movie with Chris, and having an innocent, fun time in his trailer until things aren’t as innocent as they may seem. Here’s a catch: You have a boyfriend. Can you keep a secret?

—

A/n: While cheating is something I strongly do NOT believe in, just please know that this was the request, and I’m not going to change a request. If you have any complaints, just please understand that I don’t believe in cheating, and this was a request.

Also, this is way longer than I expected. Whoops.

—

Genre: Drama, Smut, Friendship

Rated: Mature

Warning: Smut, Swearing, Cheating, Secrets

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

The day had been good. The filming you were doing for Infinity War was going as planned. There were a couple hiccups here and there, but you were proud to say that the whole day was just a complete success. You had just gotten done filming a fight scene between your character and Chris Evans’ character Captain America. 

Your character, proud to say, was a villain fighting against the Avengers. Highly lethal, but not indestructible. Chris always teases you when you become cocky about your character. Usually, there were jabs here and there about  _‘She dies at the end, sweetcheeks. Don’t get used to her yet!’_. Even though it was annoying, you couldn’t help but become amused. 

Chris Evans was a comical guy who loved to tease and jab at everyone about anything he could. So, as a result, you never got mad at him. After all, how could you get mad at someone who just wanted to make you laugh? You weren’t going to be that kind of person. A hand on your waist made you pause from your thoughts, and kind blue eyes met your gaze. 

“Great job today, (Y/n). Wanna go hang out in my trailer? I’ve been dying to kick your ass at Mario Kart again.” 

“In your dreams, Star Spangled.”

You walked with him, however, as he chuckled and held your body close, in step with you. His thumb ran along your waistband, and then removed itself when your boyfriend, Tom Holland, looked over. You waved sweetly to him, and Tom winked your way. Chris hummed to you, his eyes trained on you. 

“So, how are you liking the cast?”

“Everyone is just so nice! Robert is really helpful, and Jeremy is just such a sweet guy. He has an amazing singing ability, as well! Pratt is just hilarious, and Sebastian is one hell of a looker.” 

Chris laughed a bit and teased. 

“You getting a Set Crush on Weiner Soldier?”

“Please, Chris. He is handsome, no doubt about that. But I wouldn’t be able to keep up with his Romanian energy.”

A shouted Romanian phrase of  _‘Come on, I thought you loved me!’_  was shouted from behind you, and Sebastian was standing there with a dejected look on his face. It was fake, and you knew he was teasing you. You laughed before calling over your shoulder. 

“Sorry, Stan. I don’t know what you said, but that’s exactly why I could never be swept off my feet by you. How do I know you aren’t making fun of me?”

He laughed before Chris opened the door to his trailer, gesturing you to go first. You laughed at him before walking inside. 

“Thanks, Chrissy.” 

“Stop. That nickname is so not manly enough for me.” 

“You’re manly? Hmm, and this whole time I thought you were a girl in disguise.”

He gave you a look that had you giggling as you sat down and started the game.

**-TIMESKIP-**

You didn’t know how it got to this point. His lips were on yours, his hands searching your body for a golden treasure, fingers tugging at your hard nipples from under your bra. He was a hot mess, hair disheveled, breathing hard as he sucked on your bottom lip just slightly. His hips were gyrating against yours, the game long forgotten as the controller fell form the couch. 

Your head was laid back against the arm of the couch, back arching into Chris as his tongue trailed along the swell of your breast. It seemed the next moment, your bra and shirt were off, and your pants were going down with them. You kissed Chris hard, tongues clashing as your hand palmed his hard erection through his jeans. 

He was groaning, hissing your name with pleasure lacing his tone like candy. However, this was no sweet encounter. This was need, a deep hunger that had been buried beneath his skin until he just couldn’t take it anymore. Chris’ fingers ran up the pretty pink panties you had on, loving the wetness you were creating because of him. 

How long had he wished to do this? Chris kissed your hips before giving another groan as you unbuttoned his jeans and gripped his hard member. Chris decided he was too hungry, too needy, for foreplay. Your panties were off, stuffed into the drawer as a souvenir of this encounter. 

A condom was revealed from his back pocket, and in no time did he have it rolled onto his member. Chris pumped his erection a couple times before laying over your bare body. Your pleas were whispered, but the want was loud and clear. 

Chris gently thrust himself into you, and cursed loudly at how good you felt wrapped around him the way you were. 

“Fuck, you feel so good.”

“Chris.”

Your simple saying of his name was enough to get him roughly fucking you, his lips against yours. A deep and throaty groan left both your lips as Chris fucked you into the couch, holding your hip tight enough to bruise. Your arms were holding his tightly, your moans loud and breathing labored. 

“Fuck yeah, that feel so good, Chris.”

“You like that? You like the way I fuck you?”

He growled into your ear, nipping your neck. You moaned in response, feeling your toes curl in anticipation for the orgasm that was quickly approaching. Chris groaned again as he felt you clench around him, his hand reaching down and thumb playing with your clit. Rough, fast circles against your clit had you spiraling down into bliss, pussy clenching Chris tightly in a way he couldn’t describe. 

He just knew it felt good. 

It felt so good to the point it had him erratically thrusting into you, trying to reach that place of bliss as well. Faster and faster did it approach. Even though you were being overstimulated, seeing Chris above you was something you never thought you would see. It was like a sinful heaven, a beautiful hell, as the angel before you was saying sinful things. 

Chris reached bliss, cumming into the condom hard. He was cussing the whole way through, never have cummed like he had before. Was it from the adrenaline or the fact he finally had you? He grunted one last time before panting, his muscles straining as his head hung, forehead against your chest. 

A knocking made you both jump, and you both pulled from each other. 

“(Y/n)? Chris? Can I come in?”

Shit. This was bad. So, so bad. Gathering your clothes, you pulled them on as fast as you could, cursing silently when you couldn’t find your panties. Buttoning your jeans, you pulled your hair into a bun before leaving, greeting your boyfriend with a smile. 

“Hey, Tom.”

“Hey, darling. I was wondering if you would like to go on a date tonight? I feel like spoiling you.”

You smiled as you walked with him, hand in hand. Guilt tugged at your heart, but you agreed with enthusiasm.

“Yes! I would love to. Where do you plan to take us?”

As he spoke, you turned when you felt eyes on the back of your head…or rather, your ass. Seeing Chris in the window, he held a smirk, and finger to his lips as if to shush you. 


	182. First Time For Everything (Chris Evans)

Chris Evans & Teen! Little Sister! Reader

 **Request** :  Hi!! Can I please have a one-shot where you are Chris Evans little sister and you are staying with him but you get your period for the first time and you try to hide it from him but he finds out anyway and he takes care of you and there is lots of fluff?! Sorry if that’s too weird! Love your blog by the way!!

—

A/n: Thank you so much, and this isn’t weird at all! Menstrual cycles aren’t weird, and it isn’t weird for family, whether male or female, to take care of a female (or whatever you identify as) menstruating.  Don’t ever apologize for that!

—

Genre: Fluff, Family  
Rated: Everyone  
Warnings: Swearing, Blood, Graphic Depictions of Blood, Fluff, (do you honestly think I’m going to put menstrual cycles as a warning? You’re out of your goddamn mind).

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

Being the little sister of Chris Evans was a fun, but strenuous job. With Chris traveling all the time, you rarely got to see your big brother. However, despite the long distance and the few times you got to see him, you were proud that your brother’s career had really kicked off. In fact, you had dreamed of this day as Chris did. 

Being able to be the little sister of Captain America was fucking awesome, and you boasted about it all the time. 

“I’m the little sister of Captain America, so,” you would say to your friends. 

“Are you sure you don’t wanna listen to Captain America’s little sister?”

“I’m Captain America’s sister, so I think I know what I’m talking about.”

Your friends at school, the Avengers cast, and your family had heard it all, and even though it was tiring some days, most days it was funny to hear you try to justify why you were right. Hell, you had even said it to Chris once himself.

_“Well, I’m Captain America’s little sister, so I’m pretty sure I’m right,” you said as you laid down your cards. Chris shook his head, snickering as he pointed out to you, laying down his cards, a draw-four sitting pretty on the deck.  
_

_“Well, I am Captain America, and I say you draw four.”  
_

_You gasped and held a hand to your chest as your family chuckled._

_“You would betray your own kin like this? What kind of hero are you?”  
_

_“The great kind.”  
_

_“Doubtful, considering you couldn’t even save Bucky from falling.”_

Oh, how the tables had turned that night. You still took the four cards, but you had left Chris with wounded pride. It was a great night. However, you were bummed when Chris hadn’t been there the next morning. 

That was the one thing you hated most about Chris’ career: his long periods of time being away from home. It was rare that you would see him nowadays, with the last Avenger's movie being filmed, but you cherished the moments you got to spend with him, like today.

For the past week, you had been with Chris for his break, just having fun and seeing all the cool ideas they were thinking about doing for the Captain. Chris had been kind enough to allow you to stay with him in his trailer, the double-bed RV an absolute playground for your shenanigans.

However, you had been feeling awful for the past few days. Crippling cramps had you bed-ridden for most of the day, and Chris was concerned that you had come down with a cold or worse. He had asked you to stay in bed until he could come back, as he had been called in for shooting a scene, and you had wistfully agreed.

The moment he left, you sat up, feeling nauseous and absolutely gross. However, you were horrified when you felt something warm and sticky run down your leg. Looking down, you gasped as blood ran down your thigh and ran into the bathroom of the RV. Grabbing your phone, you quickly dialed Scarlett’s number, fearful tears running down your cheeks as you tried to get the blood off your thighs.

_“Hello?”_

“Scar, I need help!”

Scarlett immediately became concerned, asking you.

_“What’s wrong?”_

“I got my period for the first time, but I don’t have anything for it. God, it hurts so much, Scar.”

Scarlett sighed in relief before the sound of rustling bled through the speaker, her comforting voice soothing your fear.

_“Don’t worry. I’ll be over in a moment. Did you stain any of your clothes?”_

You sniffled, looking down at your ruined pajamas and underwear.

“Yeah, god yeah. It’s everywhere. “

_“Alright. I’ve got some Tylenol, a heating pad, and I’ll take your clothes to wash them when I get there. Does Chris’s trailer have a washer and dryer?”_

Shaking your head, you took a calming breath and replied.

“Not that I know of. “

“Alright. I’ll wash your clothes back

Taking a calming breath, you whispered before wincing as another painful cramp hit you.

“Thank you so much, Scar.”

“No problem, sweetheart.”

No later than a minute was Scarlett knocking on the bathroom door. Embarrassed, you grabbed a towel and covered your lap before calling her to come in, her head peeking around the door. She smiled comfortingly at you before showing you a pair of your pajamas, a pad, and some Tylenol. A water bottle was in her other hand, and she said. 

“I brought you a pad because trust me, you don’t want to try a tampon on your first period.”

“Thank you so much, Scarlett. I can’t thank you enough.”

She shrugged, smiling wider.

“Girls gotta look out for one another.”

“Please don’t tell Chris about this.”

Your cheeks flushed as you cleaned up, Scarlett giving you a curious glance before sighing.

“I gotcha. I won’t tell him. Here, let me show you how to properly place the pad.”

Appreciatively, you allowed Scarlett to take your underwear and walk you through properly placing the pad and how to wrap the wings securely around the underwear. After you cleaned up, put on the pad, and was put into bed, Scarlett left to go wash your clothes for you. In no time, the Tylenol kicked in, and you fell asleep.

**-WITH SCARLETT-**

As she walked to her trailer, Chris was walking back, running a hand through his hair. Scarlett widened her eyes before hiding the Walmart bag of bloody clothes by her hip. 

“Hey, Scar!”

“Hey, Chris. Another day of filming done?”

Chris sighed, his whole body slumping as he let his head fall back.

“Not quite. Russos want me to do some more takes just to make sure this scene is alright. Say, have you seen (Y/n) at all?”

Scarlett bit her lip before admitting.

“Yeah, I just saw her earlier.”

Chris’ eyes softened in concern, the state of your well-being before he had left still engraved in his head. 

“How is she doing? Any better?”

“Yeah, it’s nothing to worry about. She’s in bed right now, probably asleep.”

Chris breathed out in relief before glancing at the bag at Scarlett’s hip, eyebrow quirking up as he spied the strange way the contents stuck inside as if they were wet clothes.

“Mind if I ask what you got there?”

Knowing that Scarlett wouldn’t be able to hide (y/n)’s secret, she sighed and replied.

“Ok, don’t tell (Y/n) I told you, but she started her first period today. She called me freaking out, so I helped her out while you were on set. She asked me not to tell you, but obviously this-”

She held the bloody bag of clothes up.

“-is too suspicious not to explain. I’m washing them for her.”

Chris’ eyes widened before he sighed, appreciative of Scarlett and her kindness.

“Thank you so much, Scarlett. I should have known, but I guess I didn’t realize that (y/n) had grown up that fast.”

Chris got a sad look in his eyes, and Scarlett smiled softly, patting his shoulder.

“Hey, she’s always going to be Captain America’s little sister. She’s just becoming a woman, and it’s a great thing.”

“I’m gonna have to punch so many boys.”

They both laughed before Scarlett ushered him away.

“Go take care of your little sister. I’m going to wash these clothes for her.”

“Thanks for telling me, Scarlett.”

She waved him off, and Chris jogged to his trailer. Walking in, he poked his head around the corner, spying your sleeping form on his side and sleeping on his bed, a heating pad wrapped around your waist and the bottle of Tylenol on the bedside table. Chris smiled softly as he sat down beside you, gently moving the hair out of your face.

However, you woke up at the feeling of someone touching you and blinked.

“Chris?”

“Hey, sweetheart. How are you feeling?”

“Like shit.”

Chris’ eyebrows shot up before he shook his head, grinning slightly.

“Please don’t tell Mom I let you cuss.”

“I pinky promise. I thought you were filming today.”

Chris replied sweetly, grabbing a water bottle from beneath his bed.

“I was, but then I took a break because I wanted to check up on you. Scarlett told me you started your first cycle today as well. You know that you can tell me anything, right?”

You blushed and cried, hiding your face in the blankets.

“I asked her not to tell you!”

“Hey, hey! It’s okay! There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, (Y/n). It’s a normal thing you guys have to go through, and I certainly don’t want you to be alone during your first time through this. You can depend on me whenever you need me, you know that, right?”

You looked at Chris and bit your lip, tearing up. Chris smiled slightly before wrapping you up in his arms, saying into your hair as he held you.

“I’m not going to judge you for being normal, (Y/n). I just want you to be ok, that’s all.”

You cried to him, holding onto the sides of his costume.

“Thanks for not being an asshole, Chris.”

He laughed lightly and kissed the top of your head.

“Of course. I wouldn’t be Captain America if I was. Now, let’s see if we can bribe RDJ into buying you a whole bunch of chocolate, The Russos into giving me the rest of the day off, and we can marathon Disney movies?”

“That sounds great. Thanks, Cap.”

Chris beamed before dialing RDJ’s number, running a hand through his hair as he called up the older man.

“Hey, Rob. I got a question…”


	183. Upside Down (Peter Parker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was my first Peter Parker fic ever! I'm so happy that it turned out so well! I hope you enjoy it too!

Peter Parker x Reader

Request:  Just wanted to first say that I’m a fan of your writing, it’s so well done! Could I request a fluffy Peter x reader (if you are doing them) one shot about him and the reader trying the famous “Spider-Man kiss”

—

A/n: this is so cheesy omg ;D Also, thank you so much! I’m really flattered that you think my work is very well done!

—

Genre: Fluff, Romance, Friendship

Rated: Everyone

Warning: Swearing, Fluff

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

You adored Peter Parker. He was sweet, he was kind, he was someone you trusted with your life. You had known him for almost all your life. Ever since you met him in elementary school, you two had been practically glued at the hip for the rest of elementary, middle, and now high school. It was like you two were meant to be friends. 

However, as you grew up, you couldn’t help but see Peter in a different light. Peter was a boy you wished to date. In the back of your mind, you thought that it would be wrong to tell him. After all, telling a boy you’ve been friends with for a long time that you had a crush on him would most likely ruin the friendship. You weren’t going to risk losing him for some schoolgirl crush. 

Another reason why you didn’t want to tell Peter you had a crush on him was because you knew he was Spiderman. You had been the only person Peter willingly told about the secret identity he had. It was almost touching how much Peter trusted you. It made you want to like him even more. However, you knew better than that. 

He couldn’t worry about you constantly nor could he cater to you whenever you needed him. You understood that his hero work was much more important than dates and staying in just wasn’t an option. It hurt sometimes when Peter had to bail on occasions you two had planned, but you knew it would hurt worse if you actually acknowledged these feelings for him. 

At the sudden sound of Peter’s voice, you jolted back into reality and looked over and around, but didn’t see him.

“Up here, (Y/n)!” 

You looked up to see Peter in his suit, upside down, slowly falling till he was in front of you. You chuckled and crossed your arms, glad that you had walked through the alleyway as the shortcut home from school. 

“Peter, you should be careful hanging upside down like that. You might pass out from all that blood rushing into your head.” 

He shushed you, almost flailing. 

“Shh! Don’t say my name so loudly!” 

“There’s no one around!” 

He still gave a sound of weariness, looking around to see if your words were true. After a moment, he looked back at you and asked, tilting his head. 

“You know that walking through alleyways unaccompanied is really dangerous, right?” 

You rolled your eyes before poking his nose through the mask.

“What have I got to worry about when I got Spiderman right here to protect me?” 

“I can’t always be here, you know that, right?” 

You bit your lip before shrugging. 

“Yeah, but I can protect myself, Spidey. Anyways, don’t you think that you should be getting home? It’s gonna be raining soon.” 

As soon as you spoke, raindrops started to fall and you gasped, glancing up. 

“No way! Are you fucking kidding me right now? What the shit.” 

“I still get amazed by how filthy your mouth is.” 

Peter decided to jab. You turned to him, quirking an eyebrow up as the rain pelted down onto you with no mercy, thunder rumbling loudly. You replied back to him. 

“Oh yeah? And what the fuck are you gonna do about it?” 

Peter seemed to pause before lifting his mask just to his nose, a small smile on his lips. You were confused as to what he was planning. Peter shot a web at you, the web hitting you in the stomach, and he yanked you to him, his lips crashing against yours. You were in shock. 

Was this really happening? Was Peter really kissing you? What should you do? Holy shit, kiss him back! Just as Peter was about to pull away, you grabbed his cheeks gently before kissing him back, the kiss strange, but it was the best you ever had. Peter smiled against your lips before you both pulled away. 

“That was really cliche, Peter.” 

Both of you laughed as he flipped himself onto the ground, a hand still holding the web. He murmured to you, pulling the mask all the way off. 

“Yeah, but it was the best cliche thing I ever did.” 

You blushed heavily before he kissed you again, causing your blush to deepen. However, he pulled away too soon before advising. 

“I should get you home. You’re going to get sick if I don’t.” 

“Same goes to you, Peter Parker.” 

His eyes widened before he put a hand on your mouth, shushing you again. 

“Shh! Not so loud!” 

“Peter, who the fuck is gonna be out during this weather?” 

“Us two?” 

“Just shut up and get me home.” 

Peter laughed a bit before bringing you closer to his body, saying to you while pulling his mask on. 

“Hang on tight, (Y/n). It’s gonna be a pretty fast ride!” 

He gripped you to his body, your arms tight around his waist, and he shot his webs to the top of the building, the two of you immediately swinging upwards. You cussed loudly, tightening your arms as you yelled at him. 

“A little warning next time?!” 

“I did give you a warning, beautiful.”

You growled a bit in embarrassment, muttering. 

“Since when did you get smooth with your words?”

“Since I realized that I kind of have feelings for you.” 

You looked at him as he dropped you both down to your door, your eyes wide as Peter gently laid his forehead against yours. You stuttered out. 

“W-Well, that was p-pretty sudden.” 

He chuckled before kissing your nose through the mask. 

“A lot of great things don’t come planned, (Y/n). See ya tomorrow morning.” 

“See ya.” 

He waved once before slinging away, a cheer leaving his lips. You smiled widely, running inside and squealing. Your mother was confused and you screamed out. 

“I just kissed Peter fucking Parker!” 

“Language, (Y/n)! I’m proud of you, but you need to get changed. You’re getting water everywhere!” 

Long story short, you and Peter got sick, but you both agreed that it was definitely worth it.


	184. Desperation (Peter Parker)

Peter Parker x Reader

Request:  !!!!! You’re open to Holland Spider-Man requests? Gosh, I don’t even know what to request… Maybe a oneshot of the reader figuring out that Peter’s Spider-Man and confronting him about it and making Peter panic and accidentally confess his feelings to reader in a big word vomit of desperation to keep her quiet? And the reader likes him back?

—

A/n: I hope I did well on this one! Thank you so much!!

—

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Drama, Fluff

Rated: Everyone

Warning: Swearing (as always), shenanigans, Fluff, Mentions of divorced parents

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

You would have never guessed that Peter Parker was Spiderman. You had known Peter Parker for as long as you could remember. Your parents had been great friends with his aunt and uncle, which in turn let you be playmates with Peter. Peter had been a scrawny thing while growing up, and he was always being picked on. As if a friend, you always stood up for him.

It was something that drew you two closer together. You were always there to help him whenever he needed something, and he was there to be your friend and do the same. All throughout your school life, Peter was there for you. He helped you with schoolwork, through your breakups with boyfriends, and when your parents got divorced. 

When Peter’s uncle died, you had stayed with him at his house for as long as he needed you to be there. You ended up staying with him for about three weeks. It was then that you two became suddenly distant. Even though Peter spent as much time as he could with you at school, it seemed that every time you two planned to hang out, he had to bail. 

That was when Spiderman was introduced to Queens. The amazing vigilante that saved the ones who couldn’t save themselves. The hero everyone didn’t want but knew that they needed. You had gushed to Peter about Spiderman plenty of times about how great this mysterious hero was. You never noticed the flustered state Peter would fall into every time you gushed about the hero. 

After some time, you started to make connections. The nervousness Peter experienced whenever you analyzed the hero, the blush on his face whenever you would fangirl, the way he would stutter in embarrassment at the fanart you would show him. It really connected when you realized that every single time Peter stood you up for anything, Spiderman appeared. 

You were confused, hurt, proud, just a huge ball of emotions. Why hadn’t he told you about being Spiderman? Did he not trust you enough? Was he not supposed to tell anybody? You honestly didn’t know. However, as you walked your way down to Peter’s apartment, you made it your mission to confront him about Spiderman. 

Aunt May opened the door with a wide smile on her face as she greeted you, ushering you in.

“(Y/n)! What a pleasant surprise! Peter didn’t mention you were coming over.” 

“Oh, I’m just dropping off some of his books. He left them in class, so I thought that I would bring them over.” 

Aunt May seemed to swoon, saying as she patted your shoulder.

“You are such a sweet girl, (Y/n). Peter should be in his room, so you can go on up.” 

You nodded before walking away, feeling bad about lying to Aunt May. However, you had to confront Peter. Gotta do what you gotta do, right? You walked into Peter’s room without knocking, the boy scrambling to hide something as he called out. 

“Aunt May, I asked you to knock!” 

“Guess again.” 

Peter’s eyes shot to you and his cheeks dusted pink. 

“O-Oh, (Y/n). I don’t mean to be rude, but what are you doing here?” 

“Supposedly dropping by your supposedly forgotten textbooks, but in real life, I’m here to confront you about this-” 

You snapped a magazine page open, the unrolled picture of Spiderman. Peter seemed to be flabbergasted as he asked you.

“W-What do you mean?”

“Don’t play fucking coy with me, Peter. You’re Spiderman, aren’t you?”

Peter’s eyes opened wide as he stuttered out, seeming to flail as he waved his hands in front of him.

“N-No, I’m not! I’m not Spiderman? I couldn’t…couldn’t ever do something like that! I have schoolwork to do!” 

“Peter, I’m not a fucking idiot. Why didn’t you tell me? Do you not trust me?” 

Peter seemed horrified at that. 

“Do I not trust you? Of course, I do! I trust you so much! There are things about me that you know that not even Ned knows! I mean, except for being completely in love with you, but that is beside the point! I’m not Spiderman!” 

You were shocked. 

“You…You love me?” 

“Did I say that? Oh no. No, no, no, this is not how I imagined this going!” 

He seemed to melt into a puddle of embarrassment as he curled in on himself. You sighed before walking over to him, sitting in front of him. Peter looked up shyly, his brown eyes trained on you. 

“Peter, I really, really like you too. However, I want you to be honest with me. I know that you are Spiderman, but I want to hear you say it.” 

Peter whispered out, eyes pleading. 

“I…” 

You put your hand on his, saying softly. 

“Peter, you can trust me. We’ve been friends for as long as we can remember. There is nothing that I wouldn’t do for you, Peter. This is your secret, and I will help you keep it. I just want you to tell me verbally.” 

Peter bit his lip, looking at your conjoined hands before sighing. 

“I’m Spiderman.” 

“I fucking knew it!” 

You playfully shoved him, laughing with him. 

“Peter, that’s freaking amazing! I’m so jealous!” 

Peter was in awe at you before smiling. 

“You…you don’t think it’s weird or anything?” 

“No! If anything, it makes me love you even more. Peter, you are so brave and courageous and I am so happy that I don’t have to kick your ass for all the times you stood me up because now I understand.” 

Peter smiled shyly at you before he looked down, asking. 

“Do you…do you wanna stay for dinner? Maybe watch a movie after?” 

“I thought you would never ask, Spidey. Come on. I can smell that spaghetti calling my name!” 

“That doesn’t make any sense.” 

“It does in my book.” 


	185. Itsy Bitsy (Peter Parker)

Peter Parker x Reader

Request:  Peter Parker request: Can I have a oneshot where u already know he’s Spider-Man and u want him to admit it so u say things like “I don’t think he’s that great of a superhero” (something like that) so he can confess it (Does it make sense????)

—

A/n: Yes, it makes complete sense! Ah, oh my. If there’s one thing I am good at writing and doing, it’s pissing someone off >:D I’m sure Peter would get really annoyed to the point he confesses. Like…yes. Existential discourse is what I live for xD

—

Genre: Friendship, Romance, Fluff

Rated: Everyone

Warning: Swearing, Fluff, Shenanigans, Crude Humor

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

You couldn’t help but stare at Peter, an unimpressed look on your face. You were sitting with Peter in his room, studying the upcoming algebra test the two of you had. At least, you were supposed to be studying. It had soon turned into the two of you just talking about anything. Peter was talking, more like fangirling, about his Stark internship. You were trying to get him to admit that he was Spiderman. 

The way that you had found out was stupidly easy. All the times that Peter disappeared whenever something bad happened, and Spiderman would magically appear into thin air to save the day. The way Peter would get really flustered whenever you would mention the spandex-clad hero. You weren’t dumb or naive, and you honestly were surprised no one else had noticed. 

So, you made it your goal to get Peter to confess that he was Spiderman. Although it sounded cruel, you just wanted him to admit it and get on with your life like nothing happened. You were stubborn, and you certainly weren’t about to miss this opportunity. You wouldn’t admit it out loud, but a flustered and annoyed Peter Parker was a cute Peter Parker. 

So, that’s what you were doing now. Sitting at his desk while he sat on the bed, making jabs at the hero, almost laughing at how Peter’s face became a bit red with each jab. 

“You know, I don’t really think Spiderman is that great of a superhero. I mean, he wears a onesie for crying out loud.” 

If steam could shoot from his ears, Peter would have been a fucking steam engine. Peter replied, eyebrow almost twitching in annoyance. 

“It is not a onesie, (Y/n).” 

You smirked a bit, tilting your head a bit, an eyebrow quirking up. 

“Oh? Then what is it, Spiderman Expert?” 

Peter gave you a look. 

“It’s…spandex…?” 

You had to laugh. His attempt to not seem all-knowing was feeble, but better than not trying to be subtle at all. 

“And exactly how do you know this, Peter?” 

His eyes widened for a moment, a look of ‘oh shit’ crossing his face before he stuttered out, looking down at his textbook. 

“I-I just..um, I assume it is? I mean. Spandex is easier to move around in, I guess. Not that I would know or anything…” 

“Peter Parker, are you admitting that you wear spandex?” 

His face turned red and you laughed, head thrown back. While completely unexpected, you guessed you should have seen it coming. Peter tried to save what dignity he had left, giving you a pointed look, though the blush on his face made it unbelievable. 

“No, I’m not. I would never wear spandex. At least, if I’m not playing a sport or something.” 

“Peter, you don’t play sports.” 

“Occasionally!” 

You snickered before continuing on your earlier comment. 

“But like I said. Spiderman isn’t really all that. I mean, what else can he do other than shoot webs and climb walls?” 

Peters' ears became red as he argued. 

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe save lives and catch bad guys?” 

“But anybody can do that. Iron Man can do that. Captain America does that. Seriously, Peter. Come on.” 

Peter groaned out before letting his head fall back against the wall. 

“Yeah, but Spiderman is a really nice guy!” 

You snickered at his feeble attempts to save his dignity, saying in response. 

“So is Captain America. I heard Falcon was a pretty funny guy too.” 

“Yeah, but none of those guys even compare to me. I’m super nice. I help old ladies cross the street! I don’t see Mr. Stark doing that, or even Mr. Rogers!” 

Bingo. Peter froze a moment, his mouth agape and eyes wide as saucers. His eyes flicked over to you, your face smug as you gave him finger guns. 

“Bingo! Gotcha, Spiderman!” 

“No, no, no! I’m not…I’m not Spiderman! I was just acting! Ya know, defending him!” 

You laughed a bit before shaking your head. 

“Peter, I’m not an idiot. I knew all along, I was just trying to get you to admit it.” 

“But I’m not Spiderman! I swear!” 

You rolled your eyes before grabbing the web shooter that had been in your bag the whole time, waving it around in front of you. Peter audibly sucked in a breath, stuttering out. 

“Th-That’s just a fake! For…for the costume I’m making for ComicCon! It’s made with silly string and-” 

You cut him off by shooting the web at his textbook, yanking the textbook to your hand, your eyebrow quirked. Peter made a noise of dread before putting his hands to his face. 

“Oh no.” 

“Admit it, my spider dude. You’re Spiderman.” 

“Fine, fine. You want me to admit it? Fine. I’m Spiderman and I’m a _pretty decent guy!_ ” 

He gave you an annoyed look. 

“I actually can make really funny jokes and I can do things that Iron Man and Captain America can’t do and that’s help nice ladies across the street that give me churros afterward!” 

You were laughing hard at the end of his little breakdown, his chest heaving with annoyance before he calmed a bit. Your laughter made him smile a bit before he started laughing as well, shaking his head. Trying to breathe, you were able to say. 

“Oh my god. Peter, you are the best. I wasn’t being serious, you know that right? Spiderman is my favorite out of the Avengers.” 

Peter looked at you, his eyes shy and lips turned into a shy smile. 

“Wait, really?” 

“Of course, you idiot. I was just making jabs at Spiderman because I wanted you to admit you were Spiderman. Now that I know, you can have this back.” 

You took the web shooter off and threw it to him, Peter fumbling to catch it. He looked at you before saying seriously. 

“You cannot tell anybody, understand?” 

“Of course. Like I would tell anybody that my best friend in the whole wide world is my favorite superhero in the whole wide world.” 

Peter beamed at you before gesturing to his textbook in your lap. 

“We should really get back to studying, (Y/n).” 

“Aw, but I wanna hear your awesome war stories!” 

Peter chuckled before sighing, a gleam in his eyes as he asked you.

“Where do you want me to start first?”


	186. Sexual (Peter Parker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit Content Ahead

Peter Parker x Reader

Request:  Omg, you need to listen to Gounderoos on Spotify. It’s the best. But anyway, do you do songfics? If ya do, could you write a fluffy (and maybe a bit smutty) one shot with the song Sexual by NEIKED for Peter x reader?

—

A/n: Since Peter is only 15 in the movies, I am a bit iffy about writing smut with him. However, it will be tagged as Underage so…if that isn’t your thing, then please don't read (Although, this is probably the only time I will ever write underage)

Another FYI: I have NOT seen Spiderman: Homecoming. Please refrain from sending any requests with potential spoilers in!

—

Genre: Romance, Smut, Fluff, Friendship

Rated: Mature

Warnings: Smut, Fluff, Crude Humor, Underage Sex, Underage Drinking, Swearing, Sexual Themes, Nudity

—

Author: Chris-Evans-Imagines

—

The music was loud as you and Peter walked into the party Liz Allen was throwing. The air smelled of alcohol, food, and a suspicious layer of sex, and you determined that this was your scene. The partying, the drinking, the  _rebelling_. Ned and Michelle were already at the party, standing off to the side, speaking stiffly to each other as they looked out among the party-goers. You were a bit surprised they had even come to the party, but you should have known that they would have gone to a Liz Allen party. You and Peter had heard about the party through Liz herself, the girl asking you two to come to her party with hopeful eyes. 

At first, Peter had protested, but you had insisted that the two of you go. Peter couldn’t ever say no to you, so he reluctantly agreed. After all, you looked so excited. How could he rain on your parade? So here he was, holding the hand of the girl he loved with all of his being, your smile lighting up his nervous mood. Your grip in his hand tightened reassuringly as you looked back at him, and he sighed softly, a smile on his face. 

You were so lucky to have him, as he was lucky to have you. Peter was so gracious to you, and he very honest with everything. He was the sun to your moon, the sky to your stars. Peter was your everything. You were glad you could call him yours. However, you knew he had been nervous. Mr. Stark could call at any moment, and then Peter would have to ditch being here for being Spiderman. Neither of you wanted that, but Peter couldn’t exactly say no. He was a hero, it was his job.

As the music resonated in your chest, you grinned back at Peter, his brown eyes on yours. Peter smiled back as you leaned in so you could ask in his ear. 

“Come dance with me?” 

“I’m not the best dancer…” 

His eyes gleamed in nervousness, a bit of shame dashed in, but you shook your head, a devious smile on your lips. Peter immediately was on edge. Your deviousness was a force to be reckoned with. You were daring, courageous, and incredibly flirtatious. That mischief in your eyes only spelled trouble. You pulled him closer to you, the dancing bodies around you nothing short but sexual. The atmosphere was sexual, and you couldn’t help but want to join in on the action. 

Wrapping your arms around Peter’s neck, his hands rested at your waist respectively. The blush was barely noticeable on Peters' face, the flashing and colorful lights shining and blinking everywhere in the room. However, the closeness allowed you to see the darkened colors of his face. Peter stuttered out shyly. 

“A-Are you sure you want to d-dance with me? I’m not exactly a professional.” 

“I would dance with you even if you had two left feet, Peter. I love you for you, not your  _amazing_ dancing skills.” 

Peter beamed at you, his body relaxing as the music boomed into your chests, your eyes closing as you got into the rhythm, your hips in sync with Peter’s as you two moved. Peter slowly relaxed, his hands lowering to your hips and gently squeezing the flesh there through your clothes, a reassuring touch that signaled he was relaxed. 

Your daring mood came in full waves, turning around and pressing yourself against Peter. Your hands rested atop of his, his hands twitching. You watched as the kids drank, played beer pong, made out on the couches, or just danced and spoke. Peter’s warm breath was shaky upon your neck, but you didn’t mind. In all honesty, the warmth of his hot breath against your skin made you shiver, the vibes of the party turning you on as well as Peter. Your hips moved against him, no space between your molding bodies as you laid your head against his shoulder.

You both moved in sync, Peter’s lips shyly kissing your shoulder. Looking back, you smiled at him, his eyes shy as they glanced at you. It was only you and him in the room full of people. The only star in the sky, the only moon in front of the sun. Your fire was molding into his ice, melting him into a puddle of hormones and nervousness. Your lips whispered against his jaw. 

“There’s no need to be nervous, Peter.” 

His eyes widened a bit before they fluttered, the feeling of your lips kissing and sucking at his jaw and neck making the boy hopelessly get excited. There was no escape from you, but Peter was sure that he wouldn’t ever want to run away from you, no matter the circumstance.

“S-Sorry, it’s, um, just that…I have-haven’t danced with a …a girl like  _this_ before.” 

You smiled before instructing him, intertwining your fingers with his. 

“Just let the music move you, Peter. It’s ok. You can touch me in any way you want to.” 

And so he moved.

- **TIMESKIP** -

Peter was rubbing against you, his leg in between yours, both of your hips gyrating in circles, meeting against each other. You were rubbing against his thigh, and the look on your face had Peter’s mouth slightly agape as he watched you and your hips. In a way, it made him unable to resist kissing you. His lips were against yours in no time, tongues intertwining and hands roaming each other. 

Peter had become confident with every move he had made with you, with every kiss you had given him, with every shaky breath you had exhaled when his hands brushed against your skin. The music changed, and your dance changed. In time with each other, you two were stepping away from the party, Peter’s spider senses able to move him around until he found the door to the basement. 

He picked you up, your legs wrapping around his waist, and you were able to detect his excitement. In the safety of the darkness of the basement, Peter walked down the basement stairs to the couch, and he laid you down. Peter whispered your name against your lips, and you tickled the hair at the nape of his neck. 

“(Y/n)…” 

You whispered back to him, his body still moving back and forth against yours, the friction almost delicious. 

“Y-yeah?” 

“I want you…” 

You blushed, the confident facade of yours crumbling slightly. His voice was deep, needy, yet shy and careful. His lips trailed against your chin, moving to your jaw, teeth nipping and sucking. You hummed and whispered shakily, your hot cheeks indicating your blush. 

“I want you too.” 

His fingers brushed against the skin that hid beneath your shirt, seeming to dance as they lifted your shirt, Peter’s lips trailing small love bites and kisses down your neck and chest. Your fingers trailed through his curly hair, tugging the strands as his mouth suckled your breast. With a shy look towards you, though the dark made it unable to see anything, Peter’s hand moved up your thigh and gripped the flesh and meat. 

His other hand came to your Daisy Dukes, unbuttoning the article of clothing before slowly zipping them down. His mouth detached from your breast with a smack, his lips trailing to your other erect nipple before giving a harsh suck. Your breath left your lungs, the sensations and hormones striking you with a fierceness you didn’t know you craved before now. 

His hands pushed your shorts down and off your legs, panties coming with. The cold air made you shiver, but with the warmth that radiated from Peter, it wouldn’t be too long before your body warmed back up. You sat up, Peter becoming surprised and sitting back, his breathing heavy.

“(Y/N)?”

His stuttering voice was nervous, but your lips hushed his unasked question, your tongues clashing as your hands removed his jacket. Peter pulled back, removing his shirt. Your hands trailed over his warm skin, nails crawling around his defined muscles as he gave a shaky breath, almost moaning at the sensation. His hands were all over you, his lips and teeth nibbling at your neck as you unbuttoned his jeans. 

The music above was a beat, an established rhythm, and your hand gently cupped Peter’s hard cock through his underwear, causing him to gasp and freeze. You nibbled on his ear as your hands pushed his jeans and underwear down, just as he had done for you. Peter’s hands gripped your ass before he pushed you down gently, pausing as you asked. 

“Are you sure you want to do this? We can stop right now, Peter.” 

Peter kissed your lips gently, his hot breath fanning against your lips as he whispered. 

“I want to do this with you. I’m sure that I do.” 

You smiled before asking. 

“Do you have a condom?” 

“I don’t. I didn’t think we would be doing this.” 

Came his shaky, amused response as he chuckled a bit. 

“I grabbed one from your box just in case, so don’t worry.” 

As you grabbed your shorts and grabbed the condom, Peter laughed a bit, his lips smiling into your neck. 

“You raided my closet?” 

“No…well, I was searching for your sweater when I found the box. I’m glad I did.” 

He chuckled before he sat up, your fingers feeling the condom around after you opened it, making sure you were putting it on right. As you rolled the condom onto Peter’s rock-hard erection, he sighed and his hands ran up your sides, slightly tickling you as he trailed them to your face, his lips kissing you feverishly. 

He laid you both back down before his fingers trailed down to your wet cunt, carefully teasing your opening a bit before pressing against you with his manhood. 

“Are you ready?” 

He asked you sweetly, lips kissing yours repeatedly. You smiled and replied. 

“Yes.” 

Peter pushed in, groaning and resting his head against your shoulder. When he was fully sheathed within the sweet warmth of your cunt, he gave a shaky breath before pulling out and pushing back in. The feeling was divine. The sweet, slow rhythm of the music guiding you both as Peter started picking up the pace, your back arching just slightly as your hands gripped his biceps. 

The feeling of Peter’s dick thrusting within you was something you didn’t know you craved until know. Fuck, Peter was a drug within himself that you didn’t want to stop taking. Peter could say the same for you. You were like candy, so sweet and just so good that he couldn’t ignore the desire to have you more and more. His breathing became slightly labored as your quiet moans met his ears, his brain acknowledging that it was him giving you this pleasure. 

It made him possessive. He wanted to be the only one to ever touch you like this. He wanted to be the only one to ever love you like this. Peter wanted to be your everything and him be yours. Peter kissed your lips, saying afterward in a moan. 

“You feel so good, (Y/n).” 

“Peter, don’t stop. Please.” 

Came your needy response. Peter obliged, continuing with his ministrations. His hand came to your breast, pulling and pinching your hard nipples as the beat of the music picked up.  Peter gained more confidence and went harder on you, the sound of skin slapping skin sounding as your moans became louder. He could feel his release coming, and held out for you as much as he could. 

Your hands gripped his hair, tugging on the strands as his groans filled the air, thrusts faltering. His lips enclosed over your neck, nipping harshly as he groaned deeply from within his chest, and the sensations made you tip over the edge. You called his name out loudly, arching into his chest, and Peter moaned out your name, his thrusts slowing until they ceased. 

Both of you panted from fatigue, just laying there on the couch, coming down from your high. You whispered in his ear, kissing his temple. 

“I love you, Peter.” 

Peter smiled against your neck before he kissed your neck sweetly, whispering to you as he pulled out and held you for a moment. 

“I love you too, (Y/n).” 

The two of you cleaned up, got dressed, and returned to the party, the only traces of you two being there a used condom in the trash and the stench of sex floating in the air.


	187. Proving You Wrong (Chris Evans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are some drabbles based off of Sentence prompts! I hope you enjoy them as much as I did!

**Chris Evans x Reader**

**“I like proving you wrong.”**

—

“Did you know that strawberries can be white or yellow, and can taste like pineapples?”

Chris' voice greeted you, causing you to turn and give him a strange look. 

“Wait, what?”

Chris’ blue eyes lit up with intrigue and amusement as he nodded. 

“Yeah. Strawberries can be white, yellow, and can taste like pineapples!”

You looked down at your bowl of strawberries before shaking your head. 

“Bullshit. A strawberry tastes like a strawberry.”

Chris rolled his eyes before sitting down beside you, grabbing his phone. Searching up ‘white and yellow strawberries’, you were appalled to see pictures of the strange fruit.

“See? I told you. And look here, there’s even a page that brings up the pineapple thing. These are called Pineapple Crush strawberries.”

“That’s disgusting! I can’t believe those are real! Why would you tell me this?”

Chris smirked.

**“I like proving you wrong.”**

“What do you mean by that?”

You asked, narrowing your eyes at the man. Chris simply grinned.

“Exactly what it means. Basking in the glory that I know something that you don’t gives me immense pleasure.”

“Oh, fuck you.”

Chris laughed, throwing his head back, before throwing his hands in the air in triumph.

“I told you so!”

“I’m gonna throw this bowl at you, Chris.


	188. You're Jealous (Steve Rogers)

**Steve Rogers x Reader**

**“Wait a minute, you’re jealous!”**

—

Staying in the same apartment complex as Steve had its pros and its cons. Like, for example, if you ever needed someone to hang out with, Steve always had his door open for you. In fact, he had actually given you a copy of the apartment key just so you could come in whenever you wanted. It was nice, and you enjoyed the fact that Steve trusted you that much. 

Another pro was that his apartment was always warm, had that 1940′s aesthetic, and always smelled like vanilla and apple spice. The aesthetic of the place always pleased you, and you thoroughly enjoyed being thrown back into time when you went over there.

However, the cons of the situation were that you didn’t know how to work a single thing in his apartment. Steve tried to teach you but to no avail. The other con was the fact that Steve Rogers was undeniably handsome. God, you hated how he made you feel like a little school girl. 

In the beginning, you had brushed it off as being one of those immediate crushes that turned out to be just a deep respect for the man. However, the more time you spent with Steve, the further down into the rabbit hole you went. However, you made sure to not let it change any aspect about the friendship you shared. You still went over to his room on Fridays for movie night, you still went over there when you needed to gossip and have a friend, and you still left baskets of food for the man to try. 

Like now.

You were sitting at the island in the kitchen, sipping on your drink as you told Steve about how your date just an hour before went.

“You shared a milkshake?”

Steve asked, laughing slightly. You gasped and replied, looking up and covering your face.

“I know! It was so cliche, but it was so cute too! He was so shy about it, too!”

You smiled widely and added, shaking your head.

“He was so sweet about the whole entire thing, and I didn’t get the ‘douchebag’ vibe from him. I think this went smoothly. I’m looking forward to a second date.”

Steve nodded, looking away for a moment. However, catching his downcast mood, you asked him.

“Steve, are you alright?”

“Yeah…I’m just…what if it’s a front? What if he is completely different when you two start dating?”

You were taken back by Steve’s theory.

“Whoever said we were gonna date?”

Steve’s cheeks tinted pink, and you gasped, leaning towards him in surprise.

**“Wait a minute, you’re jealous!”**

Steve shot his gaze to you, blue eyes wide in surprise.

“What? No, I’m not. I’m just worried about you!”

You snickered and poked his arm.

“Steve, you can’t hide jealousy from me. I know you inside and out!”

Steve huffed and you jumped off the stool you were on, quick to wrap the super soldier in a hug.

“Don’t worry, Steve! You’re still going to be my best friend if I date someone.”

Steve was quiet, but wrapped you up in his arms as well.

“Sounds like a plan, (Y/n).”


End file.
